¡¡¡Por que todo tiene que ser asi!
by Umi Cefiro
Summary: Post Hogwarts!Ron y Hermione tienen una relacion oculta! Y no los ayudara el echo de que sus pretendientes no lo sepan, mucho amor, mal entendidos y discusiones! RWHG y HPGW! ENTREN! Cap. 32! EL FINAL! Dejen comentarios!
1. La fiesta!

**_Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración!!! Aquí esta el fic… _**

"_**Por que todo tiene que ser así"**_

_**Cáp. 1.- La Fiesta!!!**_

En un frío invierno tres años después de salir del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería en la entrada de un pequeño café podemos ver a tres personas que muy interesadas miran una mesa en la cual se encontraba un chico pelirrojo leyendo muy concentrado un libro, hace unos años hubiera sido sorprendente verlo de esas manera, pero no ahora que el chico, después de una gran pelea había cambiado.

-Quiero tomarle una foto, es extraño verlo así – dijo el famoso chico conocido como el niño que vivió

-No tan extraño Harry, se volvió un estudioso por culpa de Hermione- le aclaro Ginny al oírlo hablar así de su hermano

-Mi culpa???- reclamo Hermione ya que todos sabían que la discusión que ella y Ron habían tenido lo había echo cambiar de parecer en cuestión de sus estudios

-Claro que si, cuando será el día que lo aceptes

-Yo no tengo que aceptar nada Harry, no tengo la culpa que él se haya tomado a mal mis palabras

-Bueno pero tal vez era conveniente que se las dijeras, mira que dejar el Quidditch por esto, es un cambio muy bueno- dijo Ginny sinceramente

-Ron podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana, no me estén fastidiando- Y pasó en medio de ellos para llegar a sentarse a la mesa con su amigo el pelirrojo, Harry y Ginny solo voltearon los ojos y la siguieron, llegaron y se sentaron junto a Ron pero ni así lograron sacarlo de su interesante lectura

-Y supongo que juntarnos después de tanto tiempo no es importante para que dejes tu librito de lado hermanito

-Chicos como están??? Hace cuanto llegaron???- dijo Ron realmente sorprendido

- Hace como 5 minutos- contesto Harry

-Que estabas leyendo???

-Estaba estudiando tengo examen en la tarde, como les esta yendo a ustedes???

-Pues bien, ya estoy haciendo prácticas en el ministerio- respondió Ginny

-Eso es muy bueno para tu desempeño Ginny

-Si y yo tengo que ver a estas locas diario!!!- se burlo Harry por lo cual Ginny le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo

- Que malo Harry, el ministerio es nuestro lugar de trabajo tu eres él que esta de más

-Están difícil los estudios de auror???- pregunto Ron, para después dar un sorbo a su taza de café

-No son tan difíciles, pero tengo que estar metido todo el tiempo en el ministerio peleando con el Ministro de Magia

-Rufus Scrimgeour siempre ha sido un incompetente y ni el hecho de que hayas destruido a Voldemort va a cambiar eso- Ginny rió ante el comentario de su hermano y Hermione solo volteo los ojos en señal de desagrado al comentario de Ronald

-Bueno pero cuéntanos tú Ron, ya casi nunca te vemos- le dijo Hermione interesada

-Chicos no sean exagerados, claro que nos vemos, yo se que no tanto como antes, pero así es esto tengo muchas clases y exámenes, cuando se puede decir que estoy libre me ponen guardias, ahora mismo tengo tres días de no dormir, en la tarde presento "Curas y Remedios Mágicos" -dijo alzando el libro- y en la noche tengo guardia

- Pero ya ni tienes vida, no sales con nosotros, has faltado a 3 de 4 comidas que hace tu mamá en la Madriguera y a la única que fuiste te la pasaste dormido

-Hermione te recuerdo por que estoy estudiando para convertirme en medí mago???

-No es necesario- contesto la chica algo triste

-Bueno ya dejen sus discusiones solo queríamos que supieras que te extrañamos hermanito

-Y yo a ustedes

-Crees que puedas ir este domingo a la Madriguera???- pregunto el chico de hermosos ojos verdes

-Tengo que ver si no haré guardia en San Mungo- Ron al ver la cara que ponían los tres, suspiro fuertemente -Chicos necesito su apoyo!!!

-Y lo tienes- contesto Harry

-Pero te extrañamos mucho

Ron volteo a ver a Hermione y le regalo una sonrisa que tenia un toque de sarcasmo pero al parecer de Ginny y Harry contenía complicidad

-Bueno ya hay que dejarnos de lloriqueos, te apoyaremos hermanito, ya estoy esperando el día en que pueda decirle al mundo "Soy Ginny Weasley la hermana del mas prestigiado medí mago del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas: Ronald Weasley"

Los demás rieron por ese comentario, estuvieron un buen rato platicando y contándose que había de nuevo en sus vidas así como en los estudios, el primero en irse fue Harry ya que había llegado una lechuza con un mensaje de un compañero de la academia de Aurores, después Ron también se levanto pero antes de irse paso un buen rato secreteándose con Hermione y ella se quedo un poco triste, esto para Ginny no paso desapercibido

-Y bien???- pregunto la pelirroja

-Bien que???- Hermione no pudo evitar poner cara de pánico, Ginny ya estaba sospechando

- Que se traen mi hermano y tu???

-Ron y yo no tenemos nada

-Hermione saliste de Hogwarts siendo la bruja mas inteligente que había pisado la escuela y aunque yo no salí con tantos honores como tu, no soy estúpida y se que algo se traen entre manos, así que puedes contármelo, creo que es la mejor opción, por que ya me conoces, si no me lo cuentas tratare de averiguarlo por mi parte y puedo ser realmente persuasiva

-Hasta das miedo Ginny

-Vamos Mione somos mejores amigas, por que no confías en mi???

-Confió en ti (suspiró) Tu hermano y yo tenemos algo…

-Algo como que??? Como una amistad??? Una relación??? Compraron un gato juntos??? Que???

-Tonta, sabes que Ron odia los gatos- no pudo evitar reír ante lo dicho por la hermana de Ron

-No es el punto Hermione Granger

-Definitivamente no es amistad, no es una relación por que no somos novios… recuerdas la promesa que hizo tu hermano cuando nos peleamos???

-Si, cuando dijo que era indigno de ti que no intentaría nada contigo hasta salir de la carrera de medí magia, pero nunca nos contaron por que se pelearon

-Ni te contare, bueno hace un tiempo no son ni tres meses fui a visitarlo a su departamento, bebimos un poco y platicamos de nuestra pelea, Ginny yo quiero a tu hermano y se que él a mi, así que le dije que se dejara de tonterías y que tuviéramos una relación

-Y que te dijo???

-Que el había echo una promesa y no podía romperla, así que nos besamos y tuvimos… nosotros ya…- Hermione se sonrojo al instante y Ginny supo interpretar eso

-Tienen relaciones???

-Si

Ginny puso cara de asco y se burlo haciendo muecas de que iba a vomitar

-Ginny!!!

-Lo siento Hermione, pero es mi hermano que quieres que piense

-No eres tú la que lo hace y ese no es el punto

-El punto es que ustedes ya pasaron a ser más que novios sin serlo- la pelirroja dio en el clavo

-Si, así es

-Y por que estas triste??? Yo se que Ron es un idiota y descerebrado pero te quiere Mione, el jamás te va a lastimar

-Lo se y no estoy triste, solo algo decepcionada, quedamos de vernos en la noche en su departamento y le toco guardia- Ginny le tomo la mano a Hermione y le sonrió como brindándole apoyo, de pronto cambio su expresión y se hizo la ofendida

-Bueno ahora quiero saber por que no me lo habías contado??? Esto es algo muy fuerte!!!

-No es que me enorgullezca ser la amante de tu hermano, pero no puedo evitarlo, lo amo…

-Hay cuñada, no sabes lo feliz que se va a poner mamá cuando sepa que el idiota de Ronnie al fin acepto que te quiere

-Ginny no puedes decir nada!!!

-A nadie???

-A nadie! Si no tenía en mente que te enteraras tú menos los demás

-Pues si no quieren que nadie sospeche dejen de ser tan obvios, por eso Ron te sonrió cuando le dijiste que lo extrañábamos o por que se acordó de algo que hicieron- volviendo a hacer muecas- No debiste decirme eso!!!

-Me sonrió por que era obvio que no lo extraño tanto como ustedes ya que lo veo bastante seguido

-Que cosas!!! Me van a tener todo el día pensando en ustedes

-Y que tal tu, como vas con Harry???- pregunto la castaña riéndose de las ocurrencias de su amiga

-Aun nada y mas ahora que entro al ministerio la estúpida de Cho Chang

-Si, la vi por la mañana en uno de los pasillos, en que departamento está???

-Eso es lo peor esta en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica así que se topara con Harry en muchas ocasiones- Ginny puso cara de melancolía al mencionar eso

-Ya deberías de decirle a Harry lo que sientes por él te ahorrarías bastantes sufrimientos- la aconsejo Hermione

-Él lo sabe y se hace del rogar

-Él _sabia_ Ginny, tiempo pasado!! Que te morías por él estando en Hogwarts y después de que terminaron para ir en busca de los Horcruxes

-Bueno ya, por que tengo que hacerlo yo??? Que a él ya se le olvido lo que sentía por mi???- pregunto Ginny indignada

-Pues nunca he hablado de eso con él- respondió Hermione sinceramente

-Ni lo harás, pero mira la hora que es ya tengo que irme- Ginny se levanto alarmada ya que tenia que estar en el ministerio en 5 minutos

-Bien nos vemos mañana en casa de Neville

-La fiesta de Neville? lo había olvidado, no te preocupes ahí estaré- Ginny se despidió con un beso para salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a algún local en donde pudieran prestarle una chimenea.

----------------------------

Ese día paso tranquilo… en la madrugada al día siguiente Hermione escucho como tocaban a su puerta

-Que horas son??? 5 de la mañana, quien es el imprudente que viene a estas horas???- todo esto lo dijo mientras se ponía la bata arriba de su pijama y se dirigía a tropezones a abrir la puerta.

Cuando llego a está y abrió con ganas de matar al que estaba del otro lado, todo su enojo se esfumó al ver al guapo pelirrojo que estaba esperando por ella con una bolsa de comida

-Buenos días!!!- dijo el chico pasándole la bolsa y entrando al departamento

-Hola, acabas de salir de guardia???- pregunto la chica mirando dentro de la bolsa

-Son brownies, si acabo de salir y pensé en venir a dormir contigo un rato y pues desayunar juntos- volteo a verla y se acero lentamente, poso sus manos en la cintura de ella y Hermione dejo la bolsa en la mesa de la entrada para ocupar sus manos en abrazar a Ron- te extrañe!!!

-Yo más- le dio un pequeño beso- tengo que hablar contigo- dijo separándose de él

-Sobre que???- pregunto el chico

-Ginny

-Le paso algo???- pregunto Ron preocupado

-No, ven- extendió su mano invitándolo a tomarla- vamos a acostarnos y te cuento

Caminaron a la habitación de Hermione y Ron busco su pantalón pijama para cambiarse y dormir, entraron entre los cobertores y el chico busco la mirada de su "amiga" para seguir con la conversación

-Tu hermana ya esta enterada de nuestra situación- le dijo ella volteando los ojos, para no ver los de él

-Tu le dijiste??? No habíamos quedado que seria un secreto entre nosotros???- pregunto Ron algo molesto

-Lo se Ron pero no fue mi culpa, fue tu estúpida sonrisa la que nos delato

-Mi sonrisa???

-Si, tu hermana y no se si Harry notaron cuando me sonreíste sarcásticamente por que dije que te extrañaba- ella le acaricio la mejilla suavemente

-Le pediste que guardará el secreto???

-Si

-Entonces esta resuelto, vamos a dormir- se volteó y abrazo la almohada

-Dormir??? Pensé que…- ella se sonrojo y miro a Ron que estaba sonriendo

-Me permitirías dormir un poco, tengo tres días sin dormir y estoy muerto, esta noche en San Mungo estuvo fatal- soltó la almohada para remplazarla con ella

Hermione beso su frente- Descansa- Ron solo la abrazo mas fuerte y cayo rendido en los brazos de Morfeo. A las cuantas horas Ron se levanto por el sonido de una batidora y voces de mujeres, se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina

-Buen día Ronnie- le dijo su hermana muy alegre

-Que haces aquí enana???- le dijo Ron pasando al lado de ella y revolviéndole el cabello para molestarla

-Déjame idiota- se quejo la chica

-Ron, ven a desayunar y deja a tu hermana en paz

El se dirigió a la chica y le planto un sonoro beso en los labios, Hermione se sonrojo y trato de apartarlo

-Ron tu hermana…

-Mi hermana ya sabe lo nuestro

-Si Hermione no te preocupes que seré una tumba- dijo Ginny mientras le sonreía para tranquilizarla- Oigan y no piensan decirle a Harry???- pregunto la chica para después comerse un gran pedazo de tostada

-Pues como te dije no era nuestra idea que nadie se enterara- le respondió Hermione

-No pienso que fuera un error decirte Ginny- Ron utilizo todo el sarcasmo que le fue posible- Claro que fue un error decirte pero ya ni modo así que trata de mantener la boca cerrada

-Idiota y bueno que planes tienes para hoy???

-Dormir…mmm…y dormir un poco mas, me dieron hoy y mañana para descansar el lunes tengo que estar radiante para las clases y las practicas- dijo el mientras se metía un enorme pedazo de hot cake a la boca

-Ron hoy es la fiesta de Neville- le dijo su amiga

-Odio las reuniones con los de Hogwarts- dijo malhumorado

-Por que Ron es divertido volver a ver a todos- le refuto alegre Ginny

-Para ti es divertido, para mi es una maldita olla de presión que un día estallara- volteo a ver a Hermione- tengo que estar viendo a todos los malditos patanes con los que Hermione convivió y que se le acercan para invitarla a salir o preguntarle si tiene algún compromiso, a la que aquí la señorita prefecta responde que no!!!

-Y no esta diciendo ninguna mentira, no tiene una relación por que tú no quieres

-Ginny, esta es la parte molesta de que te enteraras de lo nuestro, no es de tu incumbencia, no te metas en nuestros asuntos!!!

-Eres un inmaduro!!! Y Hermione tiene que estar aguantando tu falta de madurez para llevar una relación

-Aquí el problema fue que tu amiga la madura me dijo que seria muy poca cosa para ella si me convertía en jugador de Quidditch- se giro hacia Hermione y le planto un beso en la boca- nos vemos en la noche, me voy a mi departamento- y desapareció

-Se fue- Ginny volteo sorprendida a ver a la castaña- Es verdad que le dijiste eso???

-Ginny es una larga historia, pero ya no quiero recordarla, lo único que se es que estuve a punto de perder a tu hermano, por no pensar al hablar

-Siempre fueron así, nunca pensaban cuando empezaban a gritarse tontería y media al pelear

-Pero si esta es mi forma de pagar lo mal que lo hice sentir esta bien, se que falta al menos dos años para que el termine los estudios, no me importa estar así mientras este con él

-Si y supongo que te va a gustar verlo en la fiesta con Lavander colgando del cuello- comento Ginny levantando una ceja

-Tenías que recordarme a Lavander, ya vamonos al ministerio- dijo Hermione fastidiada

----------------------------

Llegaron y se fueron a sus escritorios correspondientes, después de un rato entre papeleos y mil cosas que hacer apareció Harry con una bebida para cada una y saludando muy alegre

-Hola guapas, les traje algo para beber, no vaya a ser que se nos deshidraten de tanto trabajar- le paso la bebida a cada una

-Se nota que no tienes mucho que hacer, que haces por aquí???- le pregunto Ginny

-Llegar a acuerdos con el ministro, pero mi superior esta hablando en este momento con él, saben lo necio que es- dijo el chico viendo fijamente a Ginny- pero bueno solo les traía eso ya me tengo que regresar al cuartel de Aurores

-Que te vaya bien- Hermione espero a que Harry estuviera a una distancia prudente y le pregunto a la pelirroja- has notado que siempre estas a la defensiva con Harry

-Yo??? A la defensiva??? Ni al caso Hermione

-Vino muy amable a traernos algo de tomar y le dices muy descortésmente que se nota que no tiene que hacer, tú sabes que él es un hombre muy ocupado pero siempre nos da tiempo Ginny

-Sabes Hermione estar trabajando contigo, es como estar en la Madriguera con mi madre, me regañas mas que ella- Ginny comenzó a reírse, dejo de hacerlo cuando vio que en el pasillo estaba Harry platicando amenamente con una muy empalagosa Cho Chang- Perra!!!

-Si no lo hubieras corrido estaría aquí platicando contigo, por bocona te pasa lo que te pasa

-Pues sufrimos del mismo mal Mione- Ginny se volteo molesta a seguir con sus labores y en ese momento por las palabras de la pelirroja Hermione empezó a apoyar el argumento de Ron cuando no quería que se enterara nadie, sabia que Ginny no había echo ese comentario con maldad pero estaba enojada por la situación entre Harry y ella.

----------------------------

Después de un día de excesivo trabajo, los chicos quedaron de verse en el departamento de Hermione para viajar por red flu a casa de Neville, en el cual se encontraba Ron con la chica sentada arriba de él en el sillón

-Que le compraste a Neville???- le pregunto Hermione

-Teníamos que llevar regalo???

-Claro es un cumpleaños!

-Mira entonces le diré que se lo debo, el sabe lo ocupado que estoy y tu sabes que ni siquiera recordaba su cumpleaños- le dijo besando suavemente su cuello

-No empieces Ron, no tarda en llegar Harry y tu hermana

-Disculpa no puedo evitarlo, hueles riquísimo- seguía besándola y Hermione no ponía mucha resistencia

De pronto la puerta se abrió y la primera en entrar fue Ginny y tras ella venia Harry, así que sin pensarlo y para que el chico no viera a sus amigos en esa situación hizo como que se desmayaba tirando a Harry y alertando a los chicos de su llegada

-Chicos están bien- Hermione fue hasta ellos y ayudo a Ginny a levantarse

-Discúlpame Harry, sentí un mareo

-No hay problema Ginny ya te sientes bien???- pregunto Harry

-Si gracias, bueno ya están listos???

-Hace como una hora, que lentos son…- Ron se empezó a quejar hasta que Ginny lo cortó

-Si hubiéramos venido antes a ver que encontrábamos- Ron solo volteo a verla de mala manera- Bueno ya vamonos que vamos tarde.

Uno a uno comenzaron a viajar por red flu a casa de Neville, en cuanto salían de la chimenea podían ver una gran barra con mucha gente, la pista de baile (que normalmente era una sala común y corriente) también llenísima y muchas personas distribuidas por todo el lugar con bebida en mano

-Chicos que bueno que ya están aquí- saludo Neville con su mejor sonrisa

-Como hiciste esto???

-Con muchos hechizos Hermione, cuando planee la fiesta me puse a pensar que no habría suficiente espacio para todos en mi pequeño departamento

-Wow te quedo impresionante, pero bueno Feliz Cumpleaños!!!- la pelirroja lo abrazo efusivamente y así cada uno también lo hizo

-Bueno chicos, pidan lo que quieran en la barra, en el siguiente cuarto hay canapés y algunos bocadillos y pues diviértanse que para eso los invite- dijo Neville de muy buen humor

-Gracias- contesto el pelirrojo mientras miraba la barra- bueno iré a pedir algo, alguien más quiere???

-Yo quiero un whisky de fuego

-Ginny acabamos de llegar y ya vas a tomar bebidas tan fuertes???- cuestiono Harry a la pelirroja

-Iré por cervezas de mantequilla para todos y ya después te embriagas a gusto Ginny- se burlo Ron

-Imbécil- le contesto la pelirroja pero Ron ya no la escucho por que ya estaba en la barra

-Tranquila Ginny, es que vamos llegando- Harry trato de aligerar las cosas entre los hermanos Weasley, en eso dos chicas se acercan a ellos

-Potter, Weasley y Granger, falta otro Weasley para ser el cuarteto de Hogwarts???

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Primer capitulo!!!!! Es mi primer fic de Harry Potter y estoy muy emocionada, espero que sea de su agrado y me encantaría que me lo comentaran con sus reviews, la verdad aun no se como se ira desarrollando la historia por que aunque tengo solo algunos pormenores en mi cabeza lo demás se ira dando poco a poco!!! Ron de medí mago que mejor aparte de hermoso, inteligente!!! Jajaja El y Hermione en una relación oculta??? Harry y Ginny distanciados??? Y lo que les falta!!! Bueno espero sus comentarios para saber si les gusto o por si quieren hacerme criticas constructivas se los agradeceré un montón, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!! Besitos bye bye…_

**_Umi- Céfiro! (umi guión bajo cefiro arroba Hotmail punto com)_**


	2. Celos y la primer pelea!

**_Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración!!! Aquí esta el fic… _**

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

-Iré por cervezas de mantequilla para todos y ya después te embriagas a gusto Ginny- se burlo Ron

-Imbécil- le contesto la pelirroja pero Ron ya no la escucho por que ya estaba en la barra

-Tranquila Ginny, es que vamos llegando- Harry trato de aligerar las cosas entre los hermanos Weasley, en eso dos chicas se acercan a ellos

-Potter, Weasley y Granger, falta otro Weasley para ser el cuarteto de Hogwarts???

"_**Por que todo tiene que ser así"**_

**_Cáp. 2.- Celos y la primer pelea!!!_**

Hermione reconoció la voz al instante y no pudo mal decir su mala suerte

-Brown, cuanto tiempo!!!

-Lo mismo digo Granger y donde esta Ro-Ro???- pregunto Lavander buscando con la mirada

-No tarda en venir fue por unas cervezas para nosotros- dijo Harry- ustedes acaban de llegar???

-Si- contesto Parvati- pues cuanto tiempo, que han hecho de sus vidas???

-Pues ya estamos en prácticas en el ministerio Hermione y yo, solo que ella un poco mas avanzada- dijo la pelirroja

-Yo estoy en la academia de aurores y pues ahí la llevo

-Y ustedes???- Pregunta Hermione

-Pues Parvati y yo estamos diseñando hermosos trajes de gala, en poco tiempo seremos unas diseñadoras reconocidas

-Y pagan bien por eso???- pregunto la pelirroja

Lavander y Parvati le pusieron su peor cara, pero la primera no duro mucho con ella cuando llego Ron con las bebidas

-La barra es un infierno- Ron comenzó a pasarle las bebidas a cada uno de sus amigos sin darse cuenta que ya no estaban ellos solos

-Los años no pasan en vano en ti Ro-Ro- dijo Lavander muy coqueta

-Chicas, no sabia que estaban aquí- contesto Ron con una extraña mueca parecida a una sonrisa

-Y no es una linda sorpresa- siguió la chica con los coqueteos

-Heee…si…claro, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, quienes mas de Hogwarts están aquí???

-Deberíamos de ir todos están en el cuarto de los bocadillos- Lavander al oír decir esto a su amiga quería matarla, su plan era quedarse a solas con Ron

-Excelente vamos- dijo Ron y se apresuro a caminar primero para no quedarse atrás con Lavander

Entraron al cuarto donde estaba la comida y vieron a todos sus amigos de Hogwarts, estaban Colin y Dennis Creevey, Seamus Finnigan, Katie Bell, Angelina Jhonson, los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, Susan Bones, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, entre los mas conocidos.

-Mira quien se digno a aparecer- grito Fred abrazado de Angelina

-Nuestro hermano el ocupado- se burlo George sentado al lado de Katie

-Acabo de llegar y ya van a empezar con sus idioteces- contesto el otro pelirrojo poniéndose de mal humor

-Calladitos chicos, que Ron a tenido una semana horrible llena de estudios y exámenes, algo que ustedes no saben por que no estudiaron- Ginny miro a sus hermanos mayores con cara de superioridad

-Su hermanita es todo un caso he chicos- se burlo de los gemelos su gran amigo Lee Jordan

-Bueno chicos siéntense y platiquemos que tal les ha ido- ordeno Dean

Hermione, Ginny y Harry contestaron lo mismo que a las chicas cuando las encontraron en la barra

-Y bueno Ro-Ro tendrás que contarnos que es eso que te mantiene tan ocupado que ni a tu familia ves- dijo Lavander acariciándole el cabello, por algo se sentó cerca de él

-Bueno estoy estudiando medí magia

Todos se sorprendieron y se quedaron viéndolo un buen rato

-Eso es muy bueno Ron- dijo Angelina

-Si, no suena a algo que estudiarías tú, pero es muy bueno- contesto Seamus

-Algo debió de haberte echo Granger para que estudiaras eso- se burlo Thomas

-Ella influyo mucho en que tomara esa decisión pero en realidad no es por ella que estudie eso- contesto sinceramente Ron

-Bueno, pero ser medí mago es excelente en estos tiempos, tu sabes con todos los accidentes y los mortífagos que siguen por ahí- dijo Cho muy contenta

-Es lo mismo que yo pienso- dijo Luna que ya no era tan loca y extravagante como en sus tiempos en Hogwarts

-Bueno chicos podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche o podemos seguir tomando y divirtiéndonos, te gustaría bailar preciosa- le pregunto Fred a Angelina amorosamente

-Claro, recordaremos viejos tiempos- los dos se levantaron y se fueron a la pista

-Si, vamos a seguirlos- Katie ya se había parado y llevaba prácticamente arrastrando a George

-Te gustaría bailar Harry- pregunto Cho Chang con una sonrisa

-Claro vamos!!!

Así cada persona se fue alejando por diversas situaciones, bailar, ir por más bebidas o simplemente sentarse con otra gente a conversar, Ginny y Hermione platicaban cerca de la pista

-Ahora si me puedo tomar un whisky de fuego

-Ginny, no te vas a emborrachar por que Harry esta con Cho, verdad???- pregunto preocupada Hermione

-Crees que con una sola copa me voy a emborrachar???

-Pues espero que no, por que mejor no te pones a bailar- aconsejo la castaña

-Si, fatal me voy a ver bailando sola como una loca- contesto molesta la pelirroja

-Solo era una sugerencia

En eso Dean se acerco a las chicas

-Por que tan solas???

-Pues estamos platicando- dijo Hermione

-Bueno pero ustedes se ven seguido no???-las chicas asistieron moviendo la cabeza- así que no será mucha molestia si me la prestas unos minutos verdad Hermione???

-Para nada, que se diviertan

Después de un tiempo Hermione se paro y fue a sentarse para platicar con las chicas que ya no se encontraban bailando, ya que los novios de algunas se habían reunido con mas chicos en unos sillones mas al fondo

-Oye han notado lo buena que se han puesto muchas de las chicas???- pregunto Lee

-Si, el tiempo hace maravillas- dijo George mirando a su novia

-Si, debemos aceptar que Granger se puso buenísima- Seamus miro a Hermione de arriba a abajo

-Yo no se como nunca intentaron nada con ella Harry y tu si la tienen tan cerca y han estado presentes en los cambios- cuestiono Colin

-Si hermano si ya la tuviera cerca no tardaría nada en tratar de conquistarlas- dijo Dennis

-Solo te faltan años Dennis- se burlo Ron para disimular su enojo

-Y Ginny no se queda atrás también esta muy linda- dijo Neville mirando a la pelirroja que bailaba muy feliz con Dean

-Estas en terreno peligroso Neville, estas con tres Weasley muy celosos muy cerca de ti- dijo Lee

-Solo se la pasaremos por ser el chico del cumpleaños- comento Fred

-Solo por eso- remarco George

De pronto en la sala hizo presencia una persona que hizo que el estomago de Ron se retorciera, Cormac McLaggen se acerco a las chicas e invito a bailar a Hermione, la cual acepto, acto que hizo que Ron buscara rápidamente a una persona en el cuarto

-A quien buscas???- pregunto Neville interesado

-Han visto a Lavander???

-Si, esta en aquella esquina con las hermanas Patil- le apunto su hermano Fred- por que???

-De pronto me entraron unas inmensas ganas de bailar- dijo Ron parándose rápidamente hacia la chica.

Ginny que seguía en la pista de baile al ver que Hermione acepto bailar con McLaggen rápidamente busco con la mirada a su hermano y cuando lo vio acercarse a Lavander, supo que esa noche no terminaría nada bien.

-Hola, Lavander te gustaría bailar???- pregunto Ron muy cortésmente

-Me encantaría- se paro y lo tomo de la mano, mientras caminaban a la pista volteo a ver a sus amigas y les guiño un ojo, se acomodaron en la pista, de forma que Lavander le daba la espalda a Hermione y Ron quedaba de frente a ella

-Realmente estoy muy feliz de encontrarme contigo!!!- dijo Lavander muy emocionada

-Si…que emoción…claro- el chico la ignoraba mientras cruzaba miradas con Hermione, la cual al verlos mostró lo mal que le caía verlos bailar

-Desde que salimos de Hogwarts es difícil verte, de hecho a todos los había visto menos ti

-Si es difícil

-Ron me estas prestando atención???- pregunto la chica algo molesta

-Mande…

Y en eso Harry se convirtió en un héroe para Ron, con la finalidad de hacer el baile mas divertido grito entre la multitud

-CAMBIO DE PAREJAS!!!

Así que Ron soltó a Lavander y camino rápidamente hacia la pareja que mas detestaba en estos momentos, tomo a Hermione de la cintura y la volteo hacia él

-Eith!!! Estamos platicando de algo Weasley!!!- dijo malhumorado McLageen

-Que no oíste, cambio de parejas! Es para convivir con más personas así que desaparece de aquí y vete a buscar otra pareja- Ron se volteo molesto y Cormac no le quedo mas que buscar a alguien mas

-Divertido???- pregunto sarcástica la castaña

-No mas que tu linda!!! Ya quedaron para otro día???- le contesto de la misma manera

-Estábamos en eso- reto Hermione

Ron correspondió el reto pero no le contesto nada, sino que la arrastro disimuladamente a un cuarto y puso un hechizo silenciador

-Que pretendes Ronald???

Pero la pregunta de la castaña se quedo al aire al sentir los bruscos y casi salvajes besos de Ron, para ella no era extraño; celos, un mal día, peleas entre ellos eran los causantes de esas muestras de amor casi rayando en lo agresivo del pelirrojo

-Vamonos a casa- ordeno el apuesto Weasley

-Si- no necesitaba que se lo dijera dos veces, esa semana habían estado juntos muy poco tiempo, necesitaba sentirlo cerca aunque se perdiera la fiesta de uno de sus mejores amigos, así que desaparecieron.

-----------------------

Regresando con los demás, Harry había cambiado a Cho por Ginny la cual ya estaba un poco mareada por tanto baile y bebidas

-Como te la estas pasando???

-Bien, solo que estoy perdiendo coordinación- contesto risueña la pelirroja

-Creo que deberías de dejar los tragos un momento- le aconsejo Harry preocupado

-Déjame, no estoy borracha solo un poco mareada y me estoy divirtiendo- contesto despreocupada la chica

-No quiero que nadie se vaya a propasar contigo Ginny

-Harry en vez de estarme aguando la fiesta por que no te vas con tu querida Cho y a mi me dejas en paz!- la pelirroja se soltó de el y se fue caminando hacia donde estaban las chicas, Harry solo suspiro e hizo lo mismo pero fue donde los chicos

-Ginny y tu hermano???- pregunto Lavander buscando

-No tengo idea, me ves cara de niñera!!!- contesto malhumorada, la ex novia de su hermanito no le caía nada bien

-Tranquila Ginny, mejor cuéntanos que tal te va en el ministerio, muchos chicos apuestos???- pregunto Angelina para calmarla

-Pues algunos, pero tranquila que le diré a Fred

-Como crees Ginny, solo te pregunto por ti por que en lo que a mi respecta ya encontré a mi hombre ideal- contesto la morena feliz

-Hay cuñada si sigues diciendo esas cosas ganaras muchos mas puntos conmigo y con mi madre de los que ya tienes- le decía Ginny mientras le daba un caluroso abrazo

-Eith!!! Y yo que???- Se hizo la ofendida Katie para que Ginny también la abrazara

-Katie no te enojes, sabes que Angie y tu son ya de la familia, los Weasleys las queremos mucho

-Bueno chicas yo me retiro, le diré a Fred que me lleve a casa y Ginny…

-Dime Angie???

-Tu hermano no llegara a dormir, bueno… solo para que no se vayan a preocupar, si tu madre te llama por red flu le dices que esta conmigo si???

-Claro Angie!!! Adiós

Ginny observo a su cuñada acercarse a su hermano, si bien ella estaba muy feliz por las chicas que sus hermanos habían elegido, le daba algo de nostalgia ver que ella era la única que no tenia pareja, Bill estaba casado con Fleur hace un par de años y vivían en Francia, Charlie conoció una chica muy simpática y linda en Rumania llamada Susan la cual trabaja también en la reserva de dragones, Percy que aunque era el mas alejado de la familia ya al menos iba a los domingos en la Madriguera se reencontró con Penélope y hace poco comenzaron una relación, Fred y George estaban con Angelina y Katie respectivamente y Ron que aunque estaba en una relación oculta ella sabia que era muy feliz con Hermione, esa felicidad que sus hermanos tenían y que a ella le faltaba. Sin pensarlo se fue a la barra a pedir unos whiskys mientras la fiesta continuaba.

------------------

En el departamento de Ron, Hermione y él se deshacían en besos y caricias acostados en el sofá de la sala, aunque la castaña tenía un leve remordimiento

-Creo que no debimos irnos de la fiesta Ron

-Por???- el seguía en su agradable tarea de besarla en el cuello mientras la chica suspiraba

-Es de muy mala educación habernos ido sin al menos despedirnos de Neville- se recrimino la chica

-Puede ser- empezaba a desabrochar el vestido de la chica- pero en estos momentos en que estoy tan ocupado, es lo que menos me interesa- bajo totalmente el vestido para dejarla en un lindo conjunto de ropa interior- muy lindo, este nunca lo había visto

-Fui de compras con Ginny la semana pasada, es nuevo, te gusta???

-Me encanta

-Ron…

-Esta bien Hermione- contesto molesto, quitándose de arriba de ella y pasándole el vestido- vístete y nos regresamos

-No era eso lo que quería- se levanto y se sentó en las piernas de Ron- quería ir a tu habitación, es mas cómoda la cama que el sofá

El chico no lo pensó dos veces tomo a Hermione y cargándola se dirigió a su cuarto

---------------------

En la fiesta Harry ya había echo planes con Cho para después de ahí, irse al departamento de ella a tomar unas copas y platicar ya que hace mucho no se veían, la chica estaba en unos sillones con sus amigas con las que estuvo en Hogwarts, volteo a otro lado y vio a Ginny platicando con Dean solo que veía como este chico de repente le acariciaba el cabello o la tocaba en las piernas y Ginny no actuaba como normalmente haría así que se acerco a ellos

-Hola, todo bien???

-Muy bien Potter- Dean sabía que Harry estaba sobreprotegiendo a Ginny como lo hacían los otros 6 Weasley´s

-Ginny, puedo hablar contigo

-Cla…ro Harrys- contesto la chica ya ebria, pero al tratar de pararse cayo de nuevo al sillón en donde se encontraba, el equilibro no era su mejor aliado en estos momentos

-Creo que será mejor que nos dejes solos Dean

-Si, nos vemos al rato pequeña- le dio un beso a Ginny en la mejilla y se fue

-Es mi ex, lo sabias???- le pregunto Ginny a el chico muerta de la risa

-Si Ginny todos los sabemos, tuvieron una relación en Hogwarts, dime que no estas muy borracha

-No…no…no… estoy ex…excelle…nte- contesto la pelirroja con dificultad

-Por que cuando vi que Dean te estaba tocando las piernas y tu no hacías nada…

No termino su frase cuando la pelirroja comenzó a llorar

-Me…me…violaron y tu no hiciste nada???- los ojos de la pelirroja estaban totalmente húmedos y miraba a Harry molesta

-Ginny cálmate, no te violaron solo te estaba acariciando las piernas, maldición estas fatal- Harry se quedo pensando- Quien te va a llevar a casa???

-Quien??? Soy mayor…puedo…sola...

-No puedes ni con tu alma, quédate aquí voy por tu abrigo y nos vamos

-Siii Harrysss!!!

Harry camino hacia Cho y la separo de su grupo de amigas

-Lo siento, tengo un pequeño inconveniente

-Tu pequeño inconveniente es la Weasley menor que se cae de borracha- pregunto la oriental despectiva

-Si, tengo que llevar a Ginny a casa no se encuentra bien

-Por que no se va con uno de sus hermanos???

-Fred y George ya se fueron y a Ron no lo encuentro por ninguna parte, lo siento Cho- Harry sabia que esta chica era bastante "especial" y más cuando la dejaban plantada- lamento mucho esto créeme deseaba tanto pasar tiempo contigo, te gustaría ir a comer el lunes, puedo pasar por ti al ministerio

-Me parece bien- le dio un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos!!!

Harry se sonrojo, pero sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió al armario por el abrigo de Ginny, cuando se acerco a ella vio que de nuevo Dean la acompañaba

-Ginny despídete ya nos vamos

-Yo quede de llevarla- dijo retadoramente Dean

-No me importa en que quedaron Ginny no esta en sus 5 sentidos y tiene que ir a descansar y no lo hará contigo

-Piensas que me propasare con ella??? Quien me crees???

-No pienso nada, simplemente se que no esta en condiciones- Harry puso de pie a Ginny y comenzó a ponerle su abrigo

-Que??? Cuanto te pagan los hermanos Weasley para que hagas esto???

-Pagarme??? No, no necesito sueldo alejo a Ginny de ti por gusto

-Sigues sintiendo algo por ella???- Dean estaba fastidiando de más a Harry

-Lo que sienta o no sienta no es problema tuyo, si quieres salir con ella búscala en su trabajo o en su departamento cuando este sobria y a mi no me molestes

Harry tomo a Ginny y la cargo, entro a chimenea y aunque estaba muy molesto no grito la dirección de la pelirroja, no quería que Dean se enterara donde vivía y además que vivía sola

---------------------

En el otro departamento Hermione y Ron, estaban acostados después de demostrarse lo mucho que se querían

-Sigues molesto por que baile con Cormac???

-No- le beso un hombro

-Mentiroso, se cuando me haces el amor molesto, eres más apasionado

-Trato de demostrarte que será difícil remplazarme si me dejas por alguien mas- bromeo Ron y la chica rió con ganas

-Tonto, solo estábamos bailando Ron, me contaba de su familia y que va a entrar a trabajar al ministerio como asistente personal de Scrimgeour

-Excelente, lo vas a ver a diario!!!- dijo sarcásticamente

-No me importa verlo en el trabajo, vamos no te enojes- la chica empezó a besarlo en el torso

-Vas a tener que hacer meritos para que ya no este molesto- tomo a Hermione de la cintura y la acerco a él para besarla

-Crees que hayan notado nuestra ausencia en la fiesta???- pregunto la chica riendo

-Quien sabe, no creo que seamos tan importantes para que se mortifiquen

-Hablando de mortificaciones, Ginny me preocupa

-Le pasa algo???

-Pues la veo deprimida, se que quiere estar con Harry pero nunca le dice nada, además siempre esta a la defensiva con él, lo has notado???

-Si, pero ni modo que le vamos a hacer…

-Quien eres tu y que hiciste con Ronald???

-Soy yo ridícula- le tomo del mentón riendo y le planto un sonoro beso en los labios

-Esperaba mas de ti Weasley!!! No que te quedaras tan tranquilo, es Ginny tu hermanita pequeña siempre la protegiste exageradamente y ahora resulta que solo la dejaras así

-Ginny ya no es una niña y si bien tarde mucho en darme cuenta se que ella hará lo mejor, si ellos nacieron para estar juntos así pasara si no, solo me queda consolar a mi hermanita- Ron sonrió melancólicamente

-La quieres mucho y no te gusta verla mal

-Obvio, pero se que Harry nunca la lastimaría, al menos no a propósito

-Eres un amor, te lo había dicho???

-No, pero me encantaría que me lo demostraras- rió el chico mientras volvía a acariciarla.

--------------------

Mientras en el departamento de Ginny, Harry la había acostado en el sillón mientras preparaba una poción para cuando ella reaccionara, no sabia por que Dean lo fastidiaba tanto, Ginny y él solo eran amigos, la relación que habían tenido hace tiempo ya estaba terminada y no quedaban sentimientos de por medio, al menos no en Ginny por que él en ocasiones batallaba mucho para no besarla o al menos acariciarle el cabello, pero si bien se había propuesto olvidarla le era difícil cuando la veía en ese estado y con Dean casi encima de ella, en fin, un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos así que se asomo a la sala en donde la menor y única mujer Weasley ya estaba despierta

-Como te sientes???

-Harry que haces aquí??? Que paso???

-Bueno pues supongo que te pasaste de copas, no te veías nada bien y creo que le pediste a Dean que te trajera, pero lo evite

-Por que??? Pasó algo malo, hice algún ridículo???

-Mmm no, pero no se, no me latió mucho que Dean viniera a dejarte cuando estaba muy feliz acariciándote las piernas y tu ni te inmutabas

-No lo recuerdo

-Ten- Harry se sentó en la mesa de centro frente a ella- tienes que tomarlo todo, se que sabe horrible pero es mejor esto al malestar que te dará si no lo tomas

-Gracias- se lo tomo todo de un solo trago, para al terminar hacer muecas por el desagradable sabor- tienes razón sabe horrible

-Te lo dije- le contesto riendo

-Que hora es???

-Las 4 y media, seria bueno que te acostaras otro rato, recuerda que tenemos que estar al medio día en la Madriguera

-Si, disculpa- y cerro los ojos acordándose de algo- pero Harry hoy es tu cumpleaños!!!

-Si lo se- dijo el chico bromeando

Ginny solo se acero a el y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras le susurraba un felicidades, el mejor regalo que Harry pudo recibir, al menos eso pensaba el chico

-Y bien que vas a hacer hoy???

-Pues solo ir a la madriguera a la comida que organizo tu mamá, sabes que nunca festejo en grande

-Si lo se- y pregunto recordando la noche pasada- Y que tal te fue con Cho??? Seguro que ya tienen planes para una cita

-Si, de hecho si, vamos a comer el lunes pasare por ella al ministerio

-Hasta el lunes??? A como la mirabas pensé que esta misma noche te ibas con ella- dijo bromeando la pelirroja

-Pues era la idea, pero tuve que traerte a casa

Esas palabras enojaron a Ginny "tuve", no era mejor decir "quise"

-Pues Potter no te hubieras molestado, pudiste haberme dejado y que Dean me trajera ahora resulta que es mi culpa que no pudieras revolcarte con Chang

-No lo dije por eso

-Si, si lo hiciste

-Ginny, podrías decirme que problema tienes conmigo, por que siempre estas como a la defensiva, yo que te hice???

-Nada, absolutamente nada, sabes que mil gracias por traerme ya puedes irte

-A no señorita no lo sueñes yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que me digas que te traes conmigo

-Ya te dije que nada, mejor vete!!!

-No

-Que te vayas- Ginny se acerco a él y trataba de empujarlo a la puerta, trabajo algo difícil- Lárgate Harry!!!

-Por que eres así, quiero saber que paso, por que te incomoda estar conmigo Ginevra, que te hice???

La chica ya no veía salida, obviamente no podía con Harry tenia que distraerlo de alguna manera y solo se le ocurrió algo para desarmarlo, se acerco a el y le planto un enorme y casi furioso beso, Harry correspondió al instante mientras la tomaba de la cintura, lentamente Ginny fue caminando a la puerta sin romper el beso, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca abrió la puerta, se separo de Harry y lo abofeteo para después empujarlo fuera del departamento

-Que te largues!!!- cerro la puerta lo mas rápido que pudo y empezó a llorar suavemente no quería que Harry la escuchara se recargo en la puerta y se fue deslizando lentamente para quedar sentada en el piso, abrazo sus rodillas y susurro- Quieres saber que me hiciste??? Me rompiste el corazón…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Segundo capitulo!!!! Y ya estoy para terminar el tercero, pero haré un pequeño break para hacer mi parte de fic "Historia de una realidad" o Ruby me mata, ya amiga esta semana te mando mi parte ya lo tengo visualizado, pero bueno volviendo al fic bueno ya empezaron los pleitos entre estas parejas, la verdad les complicare mucho la vida, pero bueno para eso son los fics!!! Harry y Ginny irán de mal en peor y solo les adelantare que llegaran viejos y nuevos pretendientes para Ron y Hermione que probablemente no serán ni McLaggen ni Brown, bueno pasando a los reviews mil gracias a Faithfry, florciss, atzweasley y Walku-chan me encanto saber que les gusto la historia espero sus comentarios para este capitulo a ver que les parece y también a los demás pero déjenme reviews no sean malos!!! Jajaja Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, besitos bye…bye _

**_Umi- Céfiro! (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba Hotmail punto com)_**


	3. Feliz cumpleaños Harry!

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración!!! Aquí esta el fic… **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_La chica ya no veía salida, obviamente no podía con Harry tenia que distraerlo de alguna manera y solo se le ocurrió algo para desarmarlo, se acerco a el y le planto un enorme y casi furioso beso, Harry correspondió al instante mientras la tomaba de la cintura, lentamente Ginny fue caminando a la puerta sin romper el beso, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca abrió la puerta, se separo de Harry y lo abofeteo para después empujarlo fuera del departamento_

_-Que te largues!!!- cerro la puerta lo mas rápido que pudo y empezó a llorar suavemente no quería que Harry la escuchara se recargo en la puerta y se fue deslizando lentamente para quedar sentada en el piso, abrazo sus rodillas y susurro- Quieres saber que me hiciste??? Me rompiste el corazón…_

"**_Por que todo tiene que ser así"  
Cáp. 3.- Feliz cumpleaños Harry; si a eso puede llamársele feliz!!!!_**

Harry se quedo unos minutos parado solo viendo la puerta y sintiendo un calor inmenso en la mejilla, si hasta este tiempo se había propuesto olvidar a Ginny, desde hoy dejaría eso de lado y se encargaría de investigar cual era el problema de la pelirroja, sin mas que hacer ahí, se desapareció para ir a su casa a descansar.

-------------------

En la mañana… Ron estiro su brazo y tomo de la cintura a Hermione para acercarla a el, la chica sonrió y lo beso en la frente

-Buenos días- le susurro la chica

-Buenísimos días cuando amanezco junto a ti- el pelirrojo sonrió aun sin abrir los ojos- pero no hay que levantarnos aun

-No, no quiero levantarme, me quiero quedar acostada un rato más, pero necesito ir al baño

-Ve- Hermione salio de bajo las sabanas y no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió estruendosamente

-TU HERMANA ESTA LOCA!!!- Harry bajo su tono de voz- estas con una chica???

-No- contesto nervioso Ron- por???

-Estas desnudo- Ron se percato de eso y se sonrojo tanto que su piel ya era del mismo color de su pelo y se cubrió con las sabanas

-Perdón, es que duermo desnudo cuando hace calor, si eso!!! Duermo desnudo!!!

-Que bueno que te emocionas tanto- dijo bromeando Harry

-Bueno por algo vivo solo no??? Puedo dormir desnudo si quiero

-Si, pero seria bueno que entonces protegieras el cuarto, imagínate que vinieran Hermione o Ginny- al decir este ultimo nombre frunció el ceño

-Bueno ya que me imagino que quieres hablar te parece esperarme en la sala mientras me pongo algo- Ron se levanto y se metió al baño en donde lo esperaba Hermione

-Que paso???- pregunto intrigada la chica

-No tengo idea, pero creo que es algo referente a Ginny, voy a hablar con Harry si quieres ve a tu departamento sabes lo mucho que nos tardamos

-Está bien, nos vemos en la Madriguera al medio día

Hermione desapareció y Ron se vistió para dirigirse a la sala en donde se encontraba Harry, jugando con las piezas del ajedrez de cuarzo blanco que Ron adoraba

-Si le pasa algo a ese ajedrez te mato entendido??? Así que si estás molesto aléjate de él

-Puedo controlarme- dejo la pieza y se sentó desganado

-No era para que te molestaras, sabes que adoro ese ajedrez, no me perdonaría que se rompiera

-Lo se, sabes siempre me pregunte si te gusta mucho el ajedrez por que te lo obsequio Hermione o por que es de cuarzo blanco y es muy caro

-Sabes que no soy materialista, es por que es el regalo de mi mejor amiga, además el material es precioso, pero ya dejemos esto dime que te pasa

-Ayer me pelee con tu hermana

Ron lo detuvo se levanto y jalo a Harry para que también se parara, dándole así su abrazo de cumpleaños

-Felicidades!!! Bueno continúa

-Bien, tenían planes para ir a casa de Cho después de la fiesta de Neville, pero vi a tu hermana que estaba ebria

-Ginny se puso mal???- pregunto Ron a lo que Harry asistió moviendo la cabeza- maldita enana!!!

-Los busque pero Fred y George ya se habían ido y a ti no te encontré por ningún lado

-Heee… si, es que Hermione se sintió mal y la acompañe a su departamento y ya después mejor me vine a dormir, ya sabes que ella no es muy buena bebiendo, dos o tres copas y ya esta mal

-Bueno, así que cancele con Cho y lleve a Ginny a su departamento, le prepare la poción que nos enseño Hermione para no tener resacas y todo iba excelente hasta que me pregunto por Cho, le dije la verdad que iba a verme con ella después pero que no pude por llevarla a su casa y se molesto

-Bueno sabes como son las chicas, quieren que les demos tiempo a ellas, tal vez se puso un poco celosa por que estabas con Cho

-Pero Hermione no se puso así cuando bailabas con Lavander- dijo Harry triste

-Bueno pues Hermione es algo más madura que Ginny, tal vez fue por las copas de más que actuó así, no lo tomes tan personal

-Sabes que odio estar peleado con tu hermana

-Harry, que sientes por Ginny???

Esa pregunta saco totalmente de balance a Harry y solo se le ocurrió mentir

-Bueno tu sabes que quiero mucho a tu hermana…es una buena amiga y lo que paso entre nosotros ya lo olvidamos, la quiero como amiga solamente

-Bueno entonces habla con ella, dile que lo que le comentaste de Cho no fue para hacerla sentir mal y que no quieres estar disgustado con ella

-Necesito decirte otra cosa, pero no como hermano de Ginny sino como Ron mi amigo de Hogwarts

-Te escucho- dijo Ron algo desconfiado

-Le pedí a tu hermana que me dijera por que estaba así conmigo, no se si has notado como cierta incomodidad entre ella y yo- Ron asistió y Harry continuo- me corrió de su casa y como le dije que no me iba hasta que me explicara su comportamiento se me lanzo encima y me beso- Harry cerro los ojos recordando el gran beso de la pelirroja- pero creo que solo fue una excusa por que cuando me besaba me desubique y me fue guiando hasta la puerta, me abofeteo y me saco de su departamento

-Ginny esta loca- dijo Ron riendo a carcajadas- y la verdad es que sabe como manejarte

-Tu crees eso???

-Claro, quería que te fueras, obvio que empujándote no iba a conseguir nada así que ella supo desubicarte dándote ese apasionado beso

-Entonces piensas que solo lo hizo para sacarme???

-Temo que si, Harry me estas preguntando la manera en que funciona la cabeza de mi hermana, la cual es mujer, mis conocimientos hacia los sentimientos femeninos son nulos, dime tu quien entiende a las mujeres???- Harry rió y negó con la cabeza- exacto nadie las entiende, que mejor que preguntárselo a ella- y sin pensarlo soltó- es lo que yo hago con Hermione

-Con Hermione???- Ron se puso bastante nervioso mientras miraba a Harry

-Si…con Hermione, somos amigos y sabes la gran cantidad de peleas que hemos tenido desde que nos conocimos, ahora cada vez que necesito saber algo de mujeres le pregunto a Hermione

-Hermione es tu consejera del amor???- rió Harry- pensé que seguías enamorado de ella

-Cuando te dije que estaba enamorado de ella, no saques conclusiones apresuradas amigo, me gustaba y es una gran chica, es mi mejor amiga

-Y entonces esa gran pelea que tuvieron que significa, nunca nos contaron que paso y solo recuerdo que le gritaste a Hermione algo de ser indigno y que no intentarías nada con ella

-Harry, llegara el día en que se enteren de todo te lo prometo, pero por el momento no quiero hablar del tema

-Bueno amigo mil gracias, necesitaba que alguien me escuchara y con Hermione no puedo ir, siempre le da muchas vueltas a las cosas y se que terminaría dándole la razón a Ginny

-Es un placer como siempre- dijo Ron con mucha sinceridad- ya era tiempo que tú y yo platicáramos, estábamos algo distanciados y somos mejores amigos

-Espero que llegue el día en que yo sea el que escuche y me cuentes que te traes, por que no te creo que estés siempre solo y sin citas

-Harry sabes que no tengo tiempo, las clases son infernales, las practicas agotadoras y las guardias no se las deseo ni a mi peor enemigo, el único consuelo lo encuentro cuando llego a casa y descanso en mi camita- y pensó- "Y mas si Hermione esta en ella"

-Bueno ya falta una hora para vernos en la Madriguera, voy a mi departamento a levantar un poco, no sabes el desorden que tengo y nos vemos en un rato así te doy tiempo para meterte a bañar y arreglarte- Harry se paro y entro a la chimenea para viajar a su departamento- Adiós

---------------------

Después de un rato, Ron se arreglo y viajo por red flu a casa de sus padres, cuando llego vio en la sala a todos sus hermanos, excepto a Ginny, le encanto notar que dentro de la cocina estaban sus cuñadas junto a su preciosa "novia" y darse cuenta que cuando llegara el día de anunciar su noviazgo con Hermione ella no tendría problemas para encajar en la familia

-Ron que gran sorpresa verte!!!- Bill se acero a él y lo abrazo- tengo tanto de no saber de ti, mamá solo me dijo que estabas estudiando mucho y ni tenias tiempo para venir a verlos

-Aunque suene mal es verdad, estoy muy ocupado pero prometo que me daré tiempo para venir mas seguido y a ti como te ha ido???

-Pues en el trabajo genial, pero tengo una gran noticia y creo que eres el único que no sabe, Fleur esta embarazada, tiene 3 meses!!!

-Wow, eso es genial- dijo Ron feliz por su hermano- bueno déjame saludar a los demás- camino con sus otros hermanos a Fred y George los salto por que los había el día anterior, saludo muy feliz a Charlie, es al que tenia mas de no ver- Hasta que te dejas ver, me comentaron que conociste una chica preciosa…

-Si, se llama Susan y esta en la cocina con las chicas, ya sabes el interrogatorio de ley- riéndose pregunto a Ron- a mi me comentaron que te volviste estudioso, como esta eso??? Me decepcionas!!!- he hizo un puchero simulando que lloraba

-Pues en lo que a mi respecta estoy muy orgulloso de ti- contesto Percy

-Y yo- Ron volteo a la puerta de la casa y vio a su padre, sin pensarlo mucho fue a darle un gran abrazo- hijo no esta bien que te desaparezcas así, somos tu familia y te extrañamos

-Si Ronnie- bromeo George- somos tu familia y te extrañamos

-Y te amamos!!!- le siguió Fred, comentario por el cual todos rieron

-Pues aunque lo digan en broma, es la verdad- dijo el Sr. Weasley y paso muy feliz a la cocina, sabia que este día seria perfecto, era el cumpleaños de Harry, sus hijos que vivían lejos estaban de visita y Ron también había venido, estando en la cocina vio a todas las chicas ayudando a la comida, supuso que su mujer no se había percatado de la presencia de Ron así que fue a enterarla- Ya esta lista la comida???

-Falta poco Arthur, pero no vengas a distraerme a las niñas que están muy ocupadas- dijo Molly en un tono mandón

-No vengo a distraer a las chicas, solo a ti adivina quien llego???

-El chico del cumpleaños???- pregunto Molly para ir a esconder el gran pastel de Harry

-No, a Harry lo vemos mas seguido que a él!!!

-Mi bebé… puedo venir mi Ronald- su esposo asistió y ella corrió a la sala, se quedo para en el umbral de la puerta observando a su hijo y le dijo molesta- Hasta que te dignaste a venir, piensas que por que vives solo no me muero de la angustia por que no puedes venir al menos a cenar un día a la semana, que no me preocupo por ti, soy tu madre Ronald Weasley!!!

-Mamá en verdad lo siento… tengo mucho que hacer, se que siempre te digo lo mismo, pero voy a tratar de venir mas seguido o al menos venir a saludarte aunque sean 5 minutos, si???- dijo Ron angustiado por la cara de su madre

-No quiero mas tontas explicaciones, vienes aquí en este momento…- estiro sus brazos hacia él- y dame un gran abrazo o te quedas sin postre Ronald

Ron no lo pensó dos veces y fue a abrazar a su madre, la cual lo lleno de besos, se sentía algo culpable ya que sabia que sus papás se mortificaban al no tener noticias de él, en serio se daría un poco de tiempo a la semana para venir a verlos

-Pero mira que flacucho estas??? No estas comiendo bien Ron, las clases son muy agotadoras???… por que mira esas ojeras que traes, limpias tu departamento??? Por que si quieres puedo ir algún día a recoger, tienes ropa limpia??? Si no puedes traérmela y yo la lavo, no estas metiendo mujerzuelas a tu casa verdad??? Eso me molestaría mucho Ronald!!!

Todos sus hermanos comenzaron a reír por que Ron se sonrojo, como podía su madre decir esas cosas

-Mamá no estoy flacucho, esto de aquí- se golpeo el bíceps- es músculo mamá, sigo practicando Quidditch y hago ejercicio muggle así que es para mi un insulto que me digas flacucho y muchas gracias por preocuparte como muy bien- suspiro y continuo- y si las clases son agotadoras y las ojeras son por estudiar hasta tarde pero es el precio que pago por ser medí mago, limpio mi departamento aunque no como lo limpiarías tu, pero gracias, sobreviviré ahí no necesito que vayas a limpiar, por el momento si tengo ropa limpia pero no declinare tu oferta por si algún día se me ofrece con mucho gusto dejo me laves la ropa y absolutamente no estoy metiendo mujerzuelas a la casa, las únicas personas de sexo femenino que han entrado son mi hermana pequeña y mi mejor amiga, las cuales conoces y aprecias y déjame aclararte que se lo mucho que te disgusta que no venga a verte pero sabes que no es por andar de vago, si te das cuenta estoy estudiando mucho y por lo pronto mi sistema de retención lo tengo mas agilizado por que recordé todas tus preguntas

-Mi bebé vas a ser el mejor medí mago de San Mungo y del mundo mágico, te lo aseguro!!!

Ron sonrió sin dejar de abrazar a su madre, desvió la mirada y vio que en el marco de la puerta estaba Hermione recargada, muy hermosa como siempre, con una mirada de orgullo hacia él, de pronto se oyó un ruido en la chimenea el chico del cumpleaños había llegado

-Buenas tardes, siento la tardanza pero estaba limpiando un poco el departamento

-Harry querido!!! Pasa, ya pronto va a estar la comida, siéntate con los chicos mientras terminamos esta bien???- pregunto Molly tan cortes como siempre

-Gracias Sra. Weasley- así cada persona que estaba en la casa abrazo y felicito a Harry, las chicas volvieron a la cocina y Harry y Ron fueron a sentarse con los varones Weasley

-Esta Ginny???- le pregunto en secreto a Ron

-No la he visto pero creo que no, cuando te estaban felicitando entre a la cocina por zumo de calabaza y no la vi, crees que este bien???

-Si, no creo que le haya pasado algo, cuando la deje ya estaba sobria por la poción…

Interrumpiendo a Harry se escucho un fuerte ruido en la chimenea, la Weasley faltante había llegado

-Wow, si no fueras mi hermana te cortejaría!!!- grito Fred y todos silbaron a Ginny

-Aun así, si no fueras mi hermano no te correspondería- ese comentario hizo que todos rieran de Fred y Ginny fue a darle un beso- miento!!! Claro que te correspondería guapo!!! Como estas???

-Muy bien, pero ahora mejor, eres la única que faltaba- contesto el pelirrojo ya feliz a su hermanita

-Aun no llegan los de la orden- Corrigió Percy

-Lo sabemos Percy, pero ellos no son de los importantes o sea, si nos vamos de aquí a algún bar muggle a festejar a Harry no esperaríamos que fuera Lupin o Tonks con nosotros

-Yo no frecuento esa clase de lugares- dijo el chico más serio de la familia

-Y si Penélope quisiera ir???- pregunto George en broma sabiendo que eso quitaría a su hermano de su pose seria

-Bueno…si ella quiere…si desea acompañarlos por supuesto que iré

Todos rieron al ver la postura de Percy, Ginny termino de saludar a los demás y se fue a la cocina a acompañar a las demás mujeres, no pasaron desapercibidos los gritos de la señora Weasley regañando a su única hija por haber llegado tan tarde y no haberla ayudado, después de unos cuantos gritos llego el mas esperado cuando ya estaban todos reunidos (incluyendo a los menos importantes, para los chicos obviamente; Tonks, Lupin, Ojo Loco Moody, etc.)

-La cena esta lista!!!- Molly llamo a todos y cada uno tomo su respectivo asiento, obviamente tuvieron que usar un hechizo para hacer la mesa mas grande ya que ahora cada Weasley traía pareja, aparte de los invitados de la orden

-Molly todo esta delicioso- le dijo Remus halagando sus maravillosos platillos

-Gracias pero no lo hice yo sola todas las chicas ayudaron

-Aprendiendo a cocinar para sus respectivo Weasley, chicas???- se burlo Tonks y los mayores rieron

-Bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos quiero presentarles formalmente a Susan, mi novia- dijo Charlie para que los últimos supieran quien era la linda chica

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos- contesto tímida

-Pero cuéntenos como se conocieron???- pregunto Molly bastante interesada

-Bueno fue en la reserva de los dragones, fui transferida a Rumania hace tres meses y nuestro supervisor mando a Charlie ayudarme y enseñarme todo- contó la chica recordando los primeros momentos junto a su novio

-Pero yo desde que la vi me enamore perdidamente, se veía bellísima y eso que solo estaba con el uniforme que usamos en la reserva, al pasar una semana de su llegada, nuestros compañeros y yo planeábamos una salida para divertirnos un poco y nadie pienso en invitarla por ser la nueva así que lo hice yo, no tengo que decir que desde ese momento estamos prendados- tomo la mano de su novia y la beso suavemente

-Que linda historia- dijo Hermione y Ginny

-Me parece hermoso, mi Charlie ya merecía estar con alguien y Susan déjame decirte que me encanta que seas tú, una niña muy bella y con buenos modales

-Gracias Sra. Weasley- Susan se sonrojo al máximo

-Bueno y que nos cuenta el chico del cumpleaños???- prosiguió Lupin que tenia un buen tiempo sin ver a Harry

-Pues yo sigo como siempre, ahora mi vida ya no es nada fuera de lo normal, estudio, trabajo, llego a casa a dormir

-Sales con chicas lindas!!! Crees que no te he visto en el ministerio echarle el ojo a la oriental- dijo Moody atacado de la risa

-Solo es una amiga de Hogwarts

-Pero tienen una cita mañana es un buen indicio- dijo Ginny ocultando su molestia

Y mientras los chicos empezaban a molestar a Harry con lo de su cita al día siguiente Hermione empezó a hablar con Ginny en voz baja

-Por que hiciste eso???

-Que Mione???

-No te hagas la tonta, tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente, deja de molestar a Harry él no tiene la culpa que no seas capaz de decirle lo que sientes

-Si le digo lo que siento que diferencia habría???

-Que la cita que tiene mañana seria con una tonta pelirroja que lo ama en serio y que no solo esta con él por que es el "Niño que vivió y que acabo con Voldemort"

-El quiere salir con Cho Chang, dejemos que viva su fantasía

-Tonta, habla con el- insistió Hermione

-QUE NO QUIERO!!!- Grito Ginny y todos en la mesa se quedaron callados observándolas

-Pasa algo hija???- pregunto Arthur

-Le digo a Hermione- empezó a reír por los nervios- que no quiero su puré de patatas, es que ya no puede, pero comételo Hermione esta delicioso

-Herm, si ya no quieres puedes dejarlo- la dijo la Sra. Weasley

-Quisiera dejarlo, pero no puedo…esta tan delicioso que haré un esfuerzo mas- y se metió la cuchara a la boca con una buena ración de puré, en voz baja le dijo a Ginny- traidora!

Así después de una gran comida, fueron haciéndose los grupos, los adultos se quedaron en la cocina, los Weasley adultos (entiéndase Bill, Charlie, Percy) estaban en la sala con sus respectivas parejas y los demás estaban en el cuarto de Ginny planeando que hacer para festejar a Harry

-Deberíamos hacer una fiesta, con mucha cerveza de mantequilla, whisky y sexo desenfrenado!!!- grito George haciendo reír a todos y recibiendo un golpe de Katie que se puso roja

-Mejor vayamos a algún lugar, no tenemos nada planeado para la fiesta y conseguir todo es problema- propuso Ron- además yo no me puedo desvelar tanto así que por eso no ofrezco mi casa

-Ya empezó con su cantaleta Ronnie- dijo Fred

-Tengo clase a las 8 de la mañana, no me quedare después de las 2- dijo Ron terminantemente

-Me parece buena hora, Ginny y yo tenemos cosas que hacer en el ministerio temprano- Hermione dijo eso para apoyar a Ron y que sus hermanos no lo molestaran

-Bueno esta dicho, a donde quieren ir???- pregunto la pelirroja

-Pues acaban de abrir cerca de aquí un bar que se llama Bar Code, dicen que la música es genial y que venden unas bebidas muy buenas- comento Harry al recordar la apertura la semana pasada del mencionado lugar

-Si, en la fiesta de Neville lo comentaron y que hay show y toda la cosa- recordó Ginny

-Bueno esta decidido, nosotros ahí nos vemos a las 10, ahorita tenemos que ir a la tienda por que llegara un encargo – le aviso Fred

-Bueno nos vemos- salieron de la habitación los gemelos con sus parejas, los cuatro chicos se quedaron en el cuarto ya sin nada de que hablar

-Este…bueno, Ginny necesito hablar contigo a solas, crees que podamos hablar ahorita???

-Si Harry vamos al cuarto de Ron- mientras el chico salía Ginny se regreso y les dijo a la pareja- y no quiero que hagan cochinadas en mi cuarto!!!

-Tu ya no vives aquí- le dijo bromeando Ron

-Ni tu, pero los cuartos siguen intactos para cuando nos quedamos a dormir- dijo la pelirroja- simplemente no manchen mis hermosas sabanas rosas

Los tres rieron ya la pelirroja salió de la habitación, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando los chicos ya estaban besándose apasionadamente

-Te necesito tanto- le dijo la castaña al chico cuando el estaba besándole el cuello- crees que podamos irnos a tu casa temprano???

-Si, podemos- usando toda su fuerza de voluntad se alejo de la chica- vamos abajo, en cualquier momento puede venir alguien, no quiero que mamá se ponga mas pesada que cuando llegué

-Tu mamá te adora y solo te regaña por que te extraña

-Lo se, pero me molesta que nadie entienda que si estoy así es por algo, a mi no me gusta estar alejado de ellos y menos de ti- y recordando cuando su madre lo abrazaba le pregunto- por que me mirabas así cuando estaba con mi madre???

-Así como???

-No se como describirlo, te brillaban los ojos en exceso y tenias una hermosa sonrisa

-Eso mi querido amigo pelirrojo se llama orgullo-dijo la castaña plantándole un beso en la frente

-Orgullo??? Estas orgullosa de mi??? Por que???

-Pues por mucho que me pese has cumplido tu promesa, estas estudiando mucho y te va excelente, como no estar orgullosa de ti

-Gracias-la beso- te a… te quiero

Hermione solo sonrió melancólica otra parte de la promesa de Ron es que por el momento no le diría que la amaba… en la habitación contigua Harry y Ginny estaban en silencio Ginny sabia que era lo que Harry quería hablar con ella y la verdad no le interesaba discutir eso

-Bueno…este… pues quería hablar contigo por lo que paso ayer

-Harry no le des mas vueltas al asunto, estaba borracha!!! Lo siento!!!- dijo la pelirroja como quitándole importancia

-Cuando peleamos ya no estabas ebria Ginny- reclamo el chico

-Bueno cual es la cuestión???

-Quiero saber por que te pusiste así!!!

-Por que estaba ebria!!! Ya te lo dije!!!

-Claro que no ya habías bebido la poción así que no estabas ebria, te molestaste cuando te dije lo de Cho, quiero saber por que???- dijo el chico bastante confundido

-Estaba de malas y con resaca, que quieres que te conteste??? Que estoy enamorada de ti- dijo con sorna

-Quiero que me contestes la verdad- dijo Harry algo triste

-La verdad es que estaba de malas y me desquite contigo, lo siento! Es un delito gritarle a Harry Potter???

El chico se quedo callado un momento solo observándola, eso intimido a la chica pero no pensaba demostrárselo

-Entonces por que me besaste???

-Yo…este…- esta pregunta descoloco a la pelirroja, tenia la liguera esperanza que el olvidara eso o al menos no se lo preguntara- para poder moverte y que te fueras, quería estar sola

-En serio fue por eso???- pregunto el chico ya muy desanimado

-Claro Harry- dijo la chica riendo y fingiendo muy bien- mira lo nuestro ya paso, ni tu sientes nada por mi ni yo por ti, somos amigos! Así que olvídalo, has tu vida, sal con chicas que a mi no me importa en lo absoluto!!!

Este comentario le dolió bastante al chico y no se quedo con las ganas de contraatacar

-Que bueno que me lo dices, por que precisamente mañana pienso declarármele a Cho, quería aclarar todo contigo para que no hubiera malentendidos

-Has lo que te plazca Potter

-Ves no te entiendo por que te molestas???

-Simplemente por que tu futura noviecita no me cae nada bien!!!- dijo la pelirroja ya mostrando su molestia

-Cho no te ha hecho nada, no tienes fundamentos para decir que no te cae bien

-No se necesitan fundamentos, se nota que es una de esas chicas idiotas y sin cerebro, que solo les importa andar a la última moda- se quedo callada un momento- no es tu tipo- dijo en un susurro

-Quien es mi tipo??? TU??? No lo digas ni de broma- dijo Harry ya exaltado y sin pensarlo

-Pues sabes una cosa Harry vete al carajo junto a tu noviecita la superficial- le respondió Ginny ya herida

-Mientras vaya con ella no me importa a donde me mandes!!!- termino la discusión y salio del cuarto azotando la puerta…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tercer capitulo!!! Pero me dio un pequeño bloqueo y sigo muy atrasada en el cuatro capitulo, solo espero que el bloqueo no dure mucho, en fin!!! Bueno siguen las peleas entre Harry y Ginny y lo siento mucho por los fans de esta pareja por que Harry ya adelanto lo que viene, pero no por eso dejara de sentir esos impulsos hacia la pelirroja que lo meterá en grandes aprietos con la oriental y bueno entre Ron y Herm su oculta relación todo va viento en popa pero no prometo dejarlos mucho tiempo así!!! Lo siento!!!_

_Y ahora es la primera vez que lo hago pero contestare reviews del capitulo anterior!!! Jajaja (toda emocionada) _

**Atzweasley.-** Me alegra que te haya gustado pero primordialmente iba para ti la aclaración de que no estarán mucho tiempo juntos, no me odies!!! Tengo que ponerle más sabor a este fic!!! Muchos saludos y gracias por tu comentario!!!

**Ana.-** Igualmente te agradezco tu comentario y como puedes ver tal vez no estarán mucho tiempo juntos, espero que me perdonen, pero como todos saben las reconciliaciones son buenas (si es que la hay ¬¬U) Saludos!!!

**Florccis.-** Si el capitulo pasado te pareció triste, este es mas deprimente!!! Pobre Ginny por negada le pasa lo que le pasa, gracias por tu review!!! Y espero realmente no tardar en actualizar pero estos malditos bloqueos!!! Jajaja muchas gracias!!!

**Ruby.-**Amiga no eres un demonio ni mucho menos, eres un ángel aunque trates de negarlo, como va la escena romántica??? Jajaja bueno amiga necesito tu ayuda como siempre, antes de publicar necesito el chequeo necesario en mis fics, las correcciones son indispensables y tu me has corregido de errores garrafales!!! Bueno se que tarde mucho para mandarte la parte de mi fic, pero no seas mala no tardes tanto tu, es que ya tengo mi otra parte completamente planeada!!! Y bueno para no alargarme sabes que tu privilegio sobre este fic lo sigues teniendo pero va para el final!!! Ok??? Estamos en contacto…

**Faithfry.-** Muchas gracias por tu comentario!!! No olvides dejarme uno en este capitulo para que me digas que tal te pareció!!!

**Sel.-** Espero que para ti haya sido pronto!!! Muchas gracias por tu review, saluditos!!!!!!

**Norma.-** Jajaja prima pues veremos como se dan las cosas, eres la primera que estuvo fregándome que ya querías el fic de Harry Potter y aquí lo tienes, ojala que te guste!!! Ya hablaremos pero sígueme dejando tus comentarios aquí!!! Ok???

**ElvieHP.-** Gracias por tu comentario un halago que consideres así mi fic, síguelo leyendo y no olvides dejar tu comentario, please!!! 

**Walku-chan.-** Muchas gracias niña por tu comentario!!! No te preocupes si ese día no te alcanzo el tiempo con tener noticias tuyas me conformo, ojala que te guste este capitulo y seguimos viéndonos!!! Jajaja bye bye…

_Y pues en general a todas muchas gracias por sus reviews!!! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!! Que estén bien!!! Besitos, bye bye…_

_**Umi- Céfiro! (umi guión bajo cefiro arroba Hotmail punto com)**_


	4. Reconciliaciones en el Bar Muggle!

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración!!! Aquí esta el fic… **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_-No se necesitan fundamentos, se nota que es una de esas chicas idiotas y sin cerebro, que solo les importa andar a la última moda- se quedo callada un momento- no es tu tipo- dijo en un susurro  
-Quien es mi tipo??? TU??? No lo digas ni de broma- dijo Harry ya exaltado y sin pensarlo  
-Pues sabes una cosa Harry vete al carajo junto a tu noviecita la superficial- le respondió Ginny ya herida  
-Mientras vaya con ella no me importa a donde me mandes!!!- termino la discusión y salio del cuarto azotando la puerta…_

"**_Por que todo tiene que ser así"  
Cáp. 4.- Reconciliaciones en el Bar Muggle!!! _**

Ginny solo se dejo caer en la cama de su hermano a llorar suavemente no pensaba que las palabras de Harry pudieran ser tan hirientes. El chico bajo a prisa las escaleras y se despidió de los adultos

-Pero como que te vas tan rápido???- le pregunto la Sra. Weasley

-Quedamos de ir a festejar mas noche, le agradezco mucho la comida estuvo deliciosa, pero tengo que ir a atender unos pendientes antes de salir- le contesto el chico que sabia que no soportaría estar mas tiempo al lado de Ginny

-Bueno pues esperamos que se la pasen muy bien en la noche, disfruta tu día hijo- dijo el Sr. Weasley con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos luego, adiós- y entro a la chimenea para desaparecer hacia su departamento

-Muy buen chico ese Potter- comento Moody al verlo desaparecer

-Si, pero lo note cabizbajo- Lupin volteo a ver a los chicos que se dirigían a ellos- ustedes también ya se van???

-Si, Hermione me ayudara a estudiar unas cosas, estaremos en mi departamento y de ahí nos iremos a festejar a Harry- aclaro Ron

-Hijito que te vaya muy bien, recuerda que me prometiste venir mas seguido!!!

-Si mamá y sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas- le dio un beso a su madre mientras Hermione se despedía de los demás- cuídate y después vengo a visitarlos

-Tu también hijo cuídate mucho y por favor dame señales de vida, me preocupas- la señora Weasley volvió a besarle la mejilla fuertemente

-Ya mamá deja de regañarme lo haré! Adiós- los dos chicos entraron uno a uno y desparecieron hacia la casa del pelirrojo, al llegar ahí no dudaron en demostrarse de nuevo todo el "oculto" amor que se tenían. Varias horas después estaban en la cocina, comiendo algo para antes de irse al bar, los dos ya estaban listos Hermione llevaba una falda color negra con unos zapatos negros de tacón no muy alto y una blusa de tirantes color celeste, a Ron le encantaba como se veía, el iba normal pantalón y camisa color negro

-Como crees que haya acabado la plática entre los chicos- pregunto la castaña

-Pues no creo que bien, ya que hable con mamá hace rato por red flu- y después aclaro por la cara de confusión de la chica- mientras te bañabas preciosa- y continúo mientras ella asistía- me dijo que Ginny no ha salido de su habitación desde que nos fuimos, más exactamente desde que se fue Harry

-No entiendo por que son tan testarudos, bien saben que se adoran

-Creo que tu y yo somos los que menos derecho tenemos de opinar de eso, ellos tan siquiera lo intentaron, nosotros tardamos años y tenemos una relación a escondidas

-Por mi culpa, ya lo se!!! No tienes que recordarlo cada segundo- dijo la chica bromeando

Ron se acerco a besarla y puso sus manos en las mejillas de la chica, estaban tan entretenidos que no escucharon que alguien había llegado por la chimenea y se acercaba a la cocina, Ron se separo un poco de Hermione para respirar, cuando…

-Ron ya llegaron las… Interrumpo algo???

-No Hermione, definitivamente no veo que es lo que te molesta en el ojo- dijo el pelirrojo quitando rápidamente las manos de la cara de su amiga- Harry que bueno que ya llegaste!!!

-Seguros que no interrumpo???- pregunto el morocho a sus amigos

-Claro Harry, Ron solo miraba ya que traía molestias en el ojo, pero ya no! Supongo que si era alguna basurita ya salio!!!- dijo Hermione casi gritando por los nervios

-Últimamente ustedes se emocionan por todo- comento Harry al notar como se exaltaba Hermione- y bueno nos vamos???

-Falta Ginny- Harry solo volteo a ver a otro lado cuando escucho a su amigo

-Puede llegar sola no, digo ya esta bastante grandecita- dijo el chico con molestia

-Harry no puedo creer que digas eso, Ron y tu siempre nos han cuidado y ahora resulta que discutes con Ginny y te va a dejar de importar- Harry intento callar a Hermione para dar su punto de vista pero ella no lo dejo- no Harry, nada de lo que me digas puede refutar lo que te dije, somos amigos y ante todo esta nuestra seguridad, así que no se como te cabe en la cabeza irnos sin esperar a Ginny

-Lo siento Hermione, no pensé en lo que dije

-Además es mi hermana y si le llegara a pasar algo, que no pasara por que al menos yo la esperare, te mato Harry

-Ya perdón, fue una estupidez la que dije, dios mío ustedes son increíbles hasta amenaza de muerte recibo el día de mi cumpleaños- dijo el morocho sentándose inconforme en el sofá

-Ya Harry no te enojes, vamos a divertirnos…

Hermione no término de hablar cuando en la chimenea apareció la pelirroja, Harry se quedo sin habla ella vestía un pantalón de mezclilla el cual a la altura de las rodillas tapaban unas botas negras de tacón de aguja, una blusa roja sin mangas y con cuello ancho y un enorme cinturón negro en la cadera, con el pelo suelto y lacio y un maquillaje muy natural

-Ya están listos???- pregunto la pelirroja al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella

-Hermanita te ves preciosa- Ron acaricio la mejilla de la chica, para el que la conocía tanto no paso desapercibido que su hermana pequeña había estado llorando y no por que se le notara fácilmente, pero le faltaba ese brillo en los ojos que Ron conocía demasiado bien

-Si Ginny te luciste, me encantan tus botas- Hermione halago a la chica

-Pues tú no te quedas atrás esa falda esta sensacional, a ver cuando me la prestas

-Claro

-Bueno podemos irnos-dijo el morocho ya queriendo dejar de ver a Ginny

-Ya vamos, Merlín que humor!!!- Salieron juntos del departamento, obviamente tenían que llegar de forma muggle por que no era un lugar mágico, como estaba cerca decidieron irse caminando, Ron y Hermione charlaban tranquilamente, mientras Ginny y Harry ni siquiera se dirigían una mirada, cuando llegaron vieron lo bueno que era el bar ya que estaba a reventar

-Espero que los gemelos hayan llegado temprano y tengan mesa, sino será un lío- Ron trataba de ver por las paredes de vidrio del lugar

-Deja tu la mesa, entrar va a ser todo un problema, recuerda que aquí no tenemos influencias por venir con el "niño que vivió"- dijo Hermione riendo y eso contagio a todos

-Bueno al menos vamos a acercarnos mas, si esta gente nos permite, para hablar con el de la entrada- dijo Ginny mientras comenzaba a caminar.

En el trayecto Harry noto las miradas libidinosas que algunos chicos les lanzaban a sus amigas así que se acerco a Ron y le dijo al oído

-Tu Hermione, yo Ginny- recibiendo se su amigo el pelirrojo un asentimiento, Ron no lo pensó dos veces y fue a abrazar a Hermione de la cintura, ella solo volteo y le sonrió entrelazando sus dedos con los del pelirrojo, Ginny de pronto sintió como unas manos la tomaban de la cintura y cuando iba a voltear para reclamar…

-No te pongas en tu plan, no sabes como tienes a todos estos tipos- reclamo Harry algo celoso _( N/U.- Si como no algo!!! Jajaja)_

-Se como los tengo te agradecería que me soltaras, trato de ligar esta noche

-Ellos no quieren ligar, quieren llevarte a su cama así que no seas quejumbrosa

-Que me sueltes Harry- al decir esto intentaba quitar las manos del chico de su cadera, cuando llegaron a la entrada el tipo de seguridad los vio forcejeando y le pregunto a chica

-Hay algún problema, te esta molestando este…

Ginny pensó en hacerle pagar a Harry como la había echo sentir en su casa, pero no quiso ser tan cruel, era el cumpleaños del pobre chico así que invento una gran excusa, mientras Harry miraba al tipo de la entrada con una cara de asombro, realmente era intimidante

-No discúlpame, es mi novio solo que estamos discutiendo, nos dejarías pasar

-Claro, cuantos son???- dijo el enorme hombre sonriéndole a Ginny

-Cuatro, nosotros dos y el chico pelirrojo que viene atrás con la castaña-le contesto la chica también con una sonrisa

-Pasen- abrió la cadena y la gente empezó a empujarse tratando de pasar, con mucha dificultad entraron todos- Que se diviertan y disfruten el espectáculo!!!- le grito el guardia a Ginny mientras ella lo despedía con la mano

-Ven no necesitamos influencias cuando venimos con una bella pelirroja- dijo Ron ya muy animado

-Es verdad, pero miren haya están Fred y George y si tienen mesa-la castaña empezó a caminar hacia sus cuñados y sus parejas

-Hasta que llegaron!!!-les dijo Fred a los chicos

-Este lugar es excelente, tienes buen gusto Harry- comento Angelina mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida

-Pues la verdad nunca había venido, pero se ve bien verdad???

-Si, bueno acompáñame a la barra para pedir de una vez lo que vamos a tomar nosotros- Harry y Ron se alejaron y así las chicas pudieron conversar

-Cual fue el problema ahora???

-Tanto se nos nota que estamos disgustados- Hermione solo asistió moviendo la cabeza- bueno pues quería saber por que lo bese en la madrugada, le dije que solo había sido para hacer que se fuera y me dijo que se le declararía a Cho

-No creo que sea capaz de eso, Harry te quiere mucho Ginny- le dijo Hermione para hacerla sentir bien

-Si y yo a el, pero creo que no pasara de eso Mione

-Así que no pensaban hablar para invitarnos ehhh!!!- las chicas voltearon sorprendidas a ver a un grupo de cinco personas que se dirigían a la mesa- pero quiten esas caras!!!

-Chicos que bueno que vinieron- dijo Hermione sorprendida de que llegaran algunos amigos de Hogwarts que no habían invitado

-Me encontré a los gemelos en la tarde y me avisaron, así que les hable a los demás para venir- comento Neville dirigiéndose a saludarlas

-Pues que bueno que estén aquí- le dijo Ginny mientras saludaba a Dean y Seamus con un beso en la mejilla

-Y donde esta el chico del cumpleaños y Ron???

-Fueron por unas bebidas a la barra Lavander, tan deseosa estas de ver a mi hermano???- se burlo George

-Siempre estoy deseosa de verlo cuñadito- los tres Weasley´s presentes y Hermione hicieron una mueca de asco

Y en la barra Harry y Ron esperaban las bebidas que habían pedido para las chicas ya que ellos ordenaron simple cerveza muggle

-Y me mando al carajo Ron, no entiendo nada a tu hermana y eso de hablar con ella salio peor, ya ni me habla y yo no pienso dirigirle la palabra, este es el peor cumpleaños de mi vida- dijo el chico golpeándose la cabeza en la barra

-No seas exagerado ni melodramático, veras como en un tiempo Ginny y tu se contentan

-Le dije que me le declararía a Cho…

-Por lo que veo si estabas muy molesto y piensas hacerlo???

-Pues no pierdo nada, Cho es linda y simpática y con Ginny no llegare a ningún lado

-Y tampoco ganas nada, solo tener con quien acostarte- reclamo Ron a Harry

-Ron, tengo necesidades como cualquier hombre, además tu también te acuestas con alguien sin compromiso

-De donde sacaste eso???- pregunto el pelirrojo sacado de onda

-Piensas que soy idiota, eso de dormir desnudo fue una gran excusa, escuche ruidos antes de llegar y también cuando entraste al baño así que no trates de mentirme, quien es???

-Una amiga

-Supongo que no es un compromiso serio como para que te andes quejando de mi- dijo el morocho sonriendo

-Como sabes que no es un compromiso serio???

-Primero que nada, por que se que estas profundamente enamorado de Hermione y después por que si fuera serio ya la conocería, soy tu mejor amigo-y se fue tomando su cerveza y la bebida para Hermione, Ron solo sonrió y tomo las bebidas que el llevaría susurrando

-La conoces Harry…- cuando llego a la mesa y vio a los demás- No puedo creerlo, tratábamos de evitarlos y aquí están!!!

-Cállate Weasley, la verdad no me sorprendería que no nos invitaran, solo les importa estar el cuarteto maravilla de Hogwarts- dijo Seamus bromeando

-Pero el plan no salio mal quien fue el bocón que los invito- comento Ginny siguiendo la broma

-YO!!! LO SIENTO!!! He cometido la mayor estupidez de mi vida!!!- dijo Fred en tono dramático

-Bueno ya déjense de estupideces y Ron…- el chico volteo a verla- Por que no me invitas a bailar- Lavander estiro su mano hacia él

Hermione casi la mata con la mirada y eso Ron lo noto así que se le ocurrió como tranquilizarla

-Lo siento Lav, pero le prometí a Hermione que bailaría con ella la primera pieza que estuviera, lo podemos dejar para después???

-Claro- contesto algo desconcertada mientras Ron iba por Hermione y se dirigían a la pista

-Que fue eso???- pregunto la chica pegada a él por el exceso de gente que estaba bailando

-La forma de evitar que mi "oculta" novia se moleste conmigo- le dijo besándole la comisura de los labios por que si así alguien los veía, seria mas fácil inventar algo

-Siempre será tan lanzada esa tipa- dijo Hermione con desilusión en la voz, odiaba que siempre que salían con los chicos de Hogwarts Lavander estuviera tras de Ron

-Olvídate de eso, tengo cosas mas importantes que decirte, Harry piensa que tengo una movida con alguien

-Una movida???

-Piensa que solo me acuesto con una chica por necesidad- le dijo esto riendo- si el supiera

-Si el supiera que???

-Si supiera que mi movida es su mejor amiga y que la adoro con el alma- Hermione se acerco a él y lo abrazo muy fuerte, diciéndole al oído- te amo Ron, no quiero perderte

-Y no me vas a perder, siempre estaré contigo, esta semana muy poco tiempo pero sabes que siempre estoy pensando en ti- dijo en tono de broma

-Tienes la semana muy ocupada???

-Si, practicas a diario y parece que me darán 3 noches de guardia, tengo examen el jueves y rehabilitación el viernes- dijo haciendo voz de niño pequeño que desea ser consentido

-Pues las noches que tengas libres sabes donde encontrarme…- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa pícara

En la mesa los chicos platicaban amenamente y unos casi atacados de risa, Ginny daba gracias por tener unos hermanos tan ocurrentes, en la reuniones jamás se aburría, varias veces después de alguna broma sus ojos se encontraban con los de Harry y se sonreían sinceramente, tal vez era tiempo de una reconciliación, no era justo que estuviera enojada con él el día de su cumpleaños, se acerco a Harry y lo invito a bailar

-Crees que podamos entrar ahí??? Esta llenísimo

-Vamos Potter tómalo como un reto- dijo la chica en broma jalándolo del brazo y comenzando a bailar entre la gente

-Las últimas personas que pensé que estaríamos aquí somos Ron y yo, sabes que odiamos bailar

-Pues ya ves, es bueno tener amigas que los obliguen- dijo esto riendo pero volvió a ponerse seria- siento mucho lo que paso en la tarde, no quiero estar molesta contigo y menos el día de tu cumpleaños, tienes que pasarla bien y yo solo arruino eso

-No te preocupes, también lo siento no debí hablarte así, espero que las cosas entre nosotros sigan igual Ginny

-Claro no te preocupes, tú y yo estaremos como siempre- la música cambio y empezó una balada muy romántica- quieres sentarte???

-No, estoy bien aquí- la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a el- no sabes lo mal que la pase cuando nos enojamos, hazme una promesa de cumpleaños…

-Una promesa???- pregunto la pelirroja desconfiada

-Si, no quiero que me prometas que jamás nos pelearemos por que es imposible, con tu carácter y mi necedad, solo prométemeSque pase lo que pase siempre vamos a ser amigos

-Sabes que si Harry

-Promételo, quiero que me digas que pase lo que pase jamás nos distanciaremos, por mas molestos que estemos nunca te alejaras de mi

-Te lo prometo Harry- se abrazaron y al separarse al ver sus rostros tan cerca no iban a desaprovechar la oportunidad y unieron levemente sus labios, cuando Harry pensaba profundizar el beso, solo sintió cuando lo jalaron con tanta fuerza que tuvo que separarse de Ginny

-Dime que me dejaras bailar con esta linda dama- Dean cuando los vio tan románticos decidió ir a separarlos- además adivina quien llego Harry, Cho!!! Y te esta esperando en la mesa

-Pero yo…- Harry fue interrumpido por Dean

-Anda no hagas esperar a tu linda oriental, yo me quedo con Ginny- dijo Dean con la mejor sonrisa de ganador que pudo hacer

-No te preocupes Harry ve con Cho yo seguiré bailando con Dean- Ginny tomo a Dean de la mano y camino hacia el centro de la pista, Harry totalmente resignado fue a la mesa en donde se encontraban Cho y Luna

-Hola, que bueno que pudiste venir!!!

-Feliz cumpleaños guapo – lo felicito mientras lo abrazaba- gracias por hablarme ehhh!!! En la tarde me hablo Dean para decirme que ibas a festejarte y yo ni sabía

-Lo siento fue algo espontáneo, lo planeamos esta misma tarde, así que Dean te hablo…- volteo a la pista y cuando su mirada encontró a Dean vio como Ginny y él bailaban muy pegaditos y cuando el chico se percato de la mirada de Harry solo atino a guiñarle un ojo

-Si, me dijo que como era posible que yo no viniera a festejar contigo- se acerco a el y le dijo al oído- y ahora si podríamos ir a mi casa a tomarnos unas copas después de aquí, haya puedo darte tu regalo- y le sonrió coqueta

-Me encantaría- se acerco a ella y la beso apasionadamente, por no hacerlo con Ginny se había quedado con las ganas- En un rato mas nos despedimos, mientras quieres bailar???

-Claro…- y se dirigieron a la pista.

Después de un buen rato y de varios bailes y bebidas todos empezaron a despedirse

-Háblame y salimos, no te vas a arrepentir- le decía Lavander a Ron bastante insistente

-Yo se que no me arrepentiré pero esta semana no puedo, tendremos que dejarlo para después es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer- se excusaba el chico

-Bueno que te parece de este lunes al otro, vamos a comer- seguía insistiendo la chica

-Es que… hasta el viernes me dan los horarios de la semana que viene, no quiero hacer el plan y luego tener que cancelar, mejor pásame tu numero y te llamo- Ron ya quería irse y trataba de desocuparse pronto ya que tenia que dejar a Hermione en su departamento

-Ron te falta mucho???- pregunto Hermione apurándolo, ya estaba harta de que Lavander no lo dejara en paz

-Si Mione, solo deja que Lav me de su numero y nos vamos

-Increíble que sigas de dependiendo de Ron y Harry para vivir Granger, ya te quiero ver cuando estén ellos casados y con sus mujeres, vas a seguir ahí de hostigosa???- reclamo la chica celosa de Hermione

-Yo no dependo de ellos, solo son mis amigos y creo que no te queda para nada estarme diciendo hostigosa, Ron ya vamonos si???

-Si Mione, nos vemos Lavander- Ron se acerco a Hermione y salio del lugar, afuera ya se encontraban los demás, despidiéndose y terminando de conversar.

-Harry donde esta Ginny???- Harry estaba en un plan bastante romántico con Cho y al separarse de ella volteo los ojos

-Se fue con Dean

-Y tu lo permitiste??? Harry en que quedamos???

-Ron, Ginny estaba bien me dijo que Dean la iba a dejar y que ella sabia cuidarse, tu bien sabes que ella puede cuidarse sola además- se acerca y le dice en el odio- tengo planes

-Bueno, ya nos vamos iré a dejar a Hermione y luego a dormir, hablamos mañana

-Adiós Harry, espero que la hayas pasado bien- Hermione se despidió con un abrazo

-Excelente amiga, nos vemos mañana en casa de Ron

-Ok. Adiós Cho, que te vaya bien

-Créeme que esta es mi noche de suerte me ira muy bien- dijo sonriendo a Hermione, pero mas bien una sonrisa muy falsa

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Listo!!! El 4to. Capitulo terminado!!! Siento haber tardado tanto pero se me fue la inspiración y la verdad es que aun no vuelve del todo, pero espero que les guste este capitulo en el siguiente capitulo vienen muchas sorpresas y tal vez la primer pelea entre Ron y Mione, pero tranquilos ya veré como lo llevo a cabo, bueno no puedo terminar sin pedirles que me dejen sus reviews así que POR FAVOR!!! Me encantaría saber si voy bien y que es lo que les gusta y lo que no, pero bueno, lo que sigue contestar a sus comentarios!!! VIVA!!!_

_**Atzweasley.-** Hola!!! Adoro recibir tus comentarios, bueno los de todos pero me encanta saber que sigues el fic, en fin, claro que Cho tendrá su momento de fama desde el capitulo que viene en adelante pero bueno no todo puede ser color de rosa entre los chicos verdad??? Bueno espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado nos vemos en el siguiente!!!_

_**Herms Wasley.- **Gracias por tu comentario y con referente a que Harry se entere, creo que no será por el momento, jajaja y sobre lo que sigue de la pelea de mi pareja favorita claro que incluiré la pelea completita pero en algún capitulo mas avanzado será como un Flash Back así que espéralo!!! Nos vemos saluditos!!! _

_**Ana.-** Jajaja estas en lo cierto, si será algo así como te amo te odio pero Ginny y Harry lo disimularan excelente, además en este capitulo ya aclararon sus diferencias y seguirán de amigos aunque un poco inconformes con las parejas que tengan cada uno, saludos!!!_

_**Titi.- **Mil gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste este capitulo y que me dejes tu comentario, Bye!!!_

_**Sel.-** Créeme que yo también estoy muy orgullosa de Ron, guapo y maduro, quiero uno así!!! Jajaja (que mi novio no lea esto) Saluditos!!!_

_**Ruby.-** Has tu fic de Harry Potter no hay problema ya se que quieres poner algo así como Harry/Herm o Víctor/Herm, no me gusta nada esas parejas pero puedes estar segura que te dejare mi comentario a cada uno de tus capítulos así que por mi no hay problema!!! Seguimos platicando amiga, bye!!! _

_**Faithfry.-** Gracias por leerlo y que bueno que te haya gustado, muchas gracias!!! Saludos Bye bye!!!_

_**TillyW.-** Gracias por tu comentario lo aprecio mucho, en lo personal tus historias me encantan así que el recibir comentario tuyo es un honor, mil gracias!!! _

_**EvvieHP.- **Que bueno que te guste el fic, gracias por tu comentario y bueno en fin ya todos sabemos lo necia que puede ser Ginny (y en mi fic mas jajaja) y pues Harry siempre he pensado que es un poco lento en eso de entender a las mujeres así que aquí lo plasmo aun mejor, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!!_

_**CoNnY-B.-** Gracias por escribirme, espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo y que no consideres que tardo demasiado en actualizar pero bueno aquí lo tienes, nos vemos luego!!! Bye!!! _

_**Norma.-** A tus ordenes prima, ya sabes que nunca tengo que hacer y puedo quedarme todo el día escribiendo (sarcástica) Me alegro que te haya gustado y perdón por comentarte que venia de ahora en adelante nunca mas ok??? Nos vemos luego y platicamos de la familia y todo además quiero saber a cuantos grados estas haya aquí estamos como a 8 grados y me congelo!!! No quiero ni pensar como estas tu, pero bueno saluditos a tu madre y besitos para ti, platicamos pronto!!! Bye bye…_

_Bien ahora si me despido!!! Sigan leyendo y esperen el siguiente capitulo, Bye bye… _

_**Umi- Céfiro! (umi guión bajo cefiro arroba Hotmail punto com)**_


	5. Yo si confio en ti!

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración!!! Aquí esta el fic… **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

-Adiós Harry, espero que la hayas pasado bien- Hermione se despidió con un abrazo

-Excelente amiga, nos vemos mañana en casa de Ron

-Ok. Adiós Cho, que te vaya bien

-Créeme que esta es mi noche de suerte me ira muy bien- dijo sonriendo a Hermione, pero mas bien una sonrisa muy falsa

"**_Por que todo tiene que ser así"  
Cáp. 5.- "Yo si confío en ti"!!! _**

Hermione y Ron comenzaron a caminar, era una linda noche y aunque era de madrugada les agrado el irse caminando

-Crees que estará bien???

-Claro Ron, mira Dean jamás le haría algo malo, solo pasaría lo que estas pensando si Ginny lo permite

-Yo creo que si lo permitirá, aunque no me guste la idea, la vi algo deprimida después de que llego Cho- dijo cabizbajo

-Es normal, debemos darle tiempo a que se acople a la idea, si ella no quiere luchar por Harry y prácticamente se lo va a regalar a la oriental, pues más vale que se acostumbre- dijo muy sinceramente la castaña

-Crees que Harry…

-Si, también Harry se acostara con Cho y mañana ella estará tan empalagosa que querré vomitar, creo que adelantara la declaración

-Harry no sabe en que se esta metiendo

-Si lo sabe, pero es tan necio… pero bueno te quedaras conmigo???- le pregunto acercándose a abrazarlo

-Hoy no preciosa

-Por que no???- pregunto haciendo un puchero de niña pequeña con el cual Ron siempre cedía

-Por que da la casualidad que siempre que me quedo contigo, por una u otra cosa, casi siempre por tu encanto llego tarde a mis primeras clases, ya me pregunto el sanador qué que tengo bajo mis sabanas que batallo tanto en separarme de ellas

-Te dijo eso???- Hermione no aguanto la risa

-Si y así como reaccionaste tú lo hizo el salón entero, siguen burlándose de mí y no me importa tanto pero no quiero tener más faltas

-Esta bien, lo acepto pero nos vamos a ver mañana verdad???

-Claro, comida chatarra y cerveza de mantequilla mañana en mi departamento

------------------

Al día siguiente Ginny no se sentía nada bien, se despertó con dolor de cabeza y lo único bueno era un lindo sueño que tuvo donde Harry y ella eran los protagonistas pero al recordar la realidad hizo que se pusiera de mal humor ya que sabia que no era cierto y estaba bastante lejos de serlo, quería dormir todo el día pero sabia que no podía darse ese lujo, tenia que estar en el ministerio a las nueve de la mañana así que resignada abrazo su almohada, pero cuanto esta se movió pego un gran grito

-Que pasa Ginny???- asustado y bastante despeinado estaba Dean a esas horas y Ginny se dio un gran golpe imaginario en la cabeza, por que no recordaba que había pasado la noche con él

-Disculpa creí ver una araña, enorme y con mil patas- dijo sonriendo la pelirroja que mas podía decir "Lo siento olvide que pasamos la noche juntos y me asuste cuando te vi" no era una buena idea- Bueno tengo que meterme a bañar para no llegar tarde al ministerio tu que vas a hacer???

-Tengo entrenamiento a las 10 así que seria buena idea levantarme de una vez, aunque me encantaría seguir contigo aquí preciosa- se acerco para besarla y Ginny lo esquivo

-Si, no tienes idea de cuanto me gustaría eso, pero se me hace tarde y no sabes mi jefe me trae entre ceja y ceja por mis llegadas tarde, así que me bañare- se levanto y se enredo en la sabana, estaba muy pudorosa esa mañana- Nos vemos luego adiós!!!

Entro al baño y abrió el agua caliente para que empezara a templarse mientras se sentó en la taza del baño, había sido una estúpida, no quería darle alas a Dean y lo primero que hace es acostarse con el, sin pensar mas se metió a bañar esperando que cuando saliera el ya no estuviera ahí. Pero gran error, Dean seguía ahí ya cambiado y sentado en la mesa esperándola con un suculento desayuno

-Te tardaste!!!

-Lo siento, no pensé que estuvieras esperándome- poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas- mil gracias Dean, nunca habían echo esto para mi

-Nadie??? Que bien, pensé que mi idea de hacerte el desayuno no seria tan original, increíble que nadie te haya atendido, yo moriría por atenderte- y bajo la cabeza

-Dean yo lo siento, me he comportado extraña contigo y no lo mereces eres un buen chico y sabes que te quiero mucho, pero no se si estoy preparada para comenzar una relación con alguien

-Lo dices por Potter??? Con el si quieres empezar una relación???

-No Dean, Harry y yo solo somos amigos- dijo la pelirroja fingiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas, si por ella fuera serian mucho mas que amigos

-Y no puedes darme de nuevo una oportunidad, te juro Ginny que no te arrepentirás, se que mi tiempo es muy escaso cuando se trata de una relación ya que por los entrenamientos y los viajes no estoy disponible en ciertas ocasiones pero te juro que quiero tener algo contigo, moriría por ser tu novio

-Dean no creo que podamos tener una relación

-Ginny…por favor- esto lo pronuncio de la manera más suplicante que podía existir

-Te parece bien que salgamos, dejare de salir con otros y solo saldré contigo, pero no seremos novios, es lo más que te puedo ofrecer en estos momentos

-Me parece excelente, bueno tengo que irme el entrenamiento comenzara pronto y aun no me he alistado, disfruta tu desayuno linda- y sin dejarla reaccionar la beso suavemente- te llamo mañana para salir

-Esta bien, espero tu llamada, adiós- Dean se fue y Ginny comenzó a desayunar no sabia si las cosas entre ellos funcionarían pero decidió que se daría una oportunidad si Harry podía ser feliz con su ex novia la oriental tal vez ella podría tener el mismo futuro con Dean su ex novio de Hogwarts

------------------

Después de una extensa clase de medicina mágica Ron salio mas que rendido, aun tenia sueño ya que su costumbre de dormir en exceso jamás la dejaría y pensó que seria buena idea ir a la cafetería y tomarse un café bien cargado con algún panecillo ya que también moría de hambre, cuando entro fue directamente a ordenar y cuando iba a sentarse vio en una de las mesas a un chico de cabello negro que lo miraba sonriente

-Que haces aquí???

-Estaba esperándote, tienes clase???- pregunto el morocho

-No hasta las 11, pero aun no entiendo que haces aquí, no tuviste clases o que???- pregunto esto mientras le pegaba una gran mordida a su trozo de pastel de calabaza

-No si tuve pero también tengo libre hasta el medio día, como dormiste???- pregunto con una extraña sonrisa

-Harry la verdad no creo que te interese como dormí, pero si vienes a contarme que te acostaste con Cho, adelante- sobrio un poco de café quemándose y haciendo una mueca

-No la verdad de eso no quería hablarte, pero fue una buena noche- sonrió recordando- quería saber si hablaste con Ginny me quede algo preocupado, ese Dean no le conviene

-Hombre yo ya no me meto en las relaciones de mi hermana, si ella se acostó con Dean o no es problema suyo

-No puedo creer lo que dices, es Ginny tu hermana pequeña como puede no importarte

-Me importa, la quiero y la cuido hasta donde es permitido Ginny ya no es una niñita a la que tengo que decirle que hacer, después de muchas maldiciones y hechizos que mi hermanita me ha mandado he comprendido que ella sabe cuidarse sola y siempre toma las mejores decisiones- dijo Ron terminantemente

-Si tu no quieres cuidarla lo haré yo!!!- respondió molesto Harry- no pienso que sea una niña pero es mujer y Dean puede lastimarla

-Lo se, pero ella corre sus riesgos, Dean es nuestro amigo y no es tan mala persona tu lo sabes

-Si, pero…- ya no tenia ideas para replicarle a Ron

-Deja el tema si, me estoy muriendo de sueño y me aburres a un mas, ni el café me esta haciendo efecto- se quedo callado un momento- vas a ir al ministerio hoy???

-Si al medio día vamos a ir de nuevo, pasare a ver a mi novia y de una vez saludo a las chicas

-Te le declaraste ayer a Cho??? Eres patético- le dijo Ron riendo- bueno Hermione ya me había dicho que adelantarías la declaración

-Me conocerá tanto o seguirá siendo la sabihonda de siempre

-Te conoce y sigue siendo la misma sabihonda, ya lo conoces jamás se equivoca- en eso una chica se acerco a Ron

-Ron, llegue tarde y no tome clase, podrías pasarme tus apuntes- la chica era rubia y muy bonita, Ron saco sus pergaminos y se los entrego

-Me los regresas después Shara, nos vemos luego

-Mil gracias Ron!!!- y se fue muy contenta a otra mesa con sus amigas a pasar los apuntes

-Quien es ella???- pregunto Harry con una sonrisa picara

-Y lo oíste Shara, una compañera de clase

-Es muy bonita, no es la chica con la que tienes tu aventurilla- Ron escupió el café y volteo molesto a verlo

-No tengo ningún amorío Harry, entiende no tengo tiempo para eso y la verdad Shara no me interesa

-Pero es muy bonita, no te gustaría tener una relación???

-Me encantaría pero no con ella y no ahorita, entiende no tengo tiempo para eso, ninguna chica aguantaría mi ritmo de vida además de la poca atención que les puedo brindar en estos momentos

-Estoy seguro que Hermione si aguantaría- Ron comenzó a reír

-Por que estas tan aferrado a verme con Hermione???

-Por que hacen una linda pareja y aunque no me lo digas se que te gusta

Ron pensó muy bien en sus siguientes palabras si bien no pensaba decirle a Harry la relación tan "estrecha" que llevaba con Hermione tal vez solo decirle algo no lo dejaba tan mal, además se sentía culpable por las palabras que Harry le había dicho en el bar "Si fuera serio ya la conocería, soy tu mejor amigo"

-Bien, tu ganas me gusta mucho Hermione la quiero y pensamos darnos una oportunidad mas delante, estas contento???- dijo Ron viendo la cara de asombro de Harry

-Lo sabia!!! Te encanta, la amas y no lo puedes evitar!!!- Harry reía y gritaba a todo pulmón- mis dos mejores amigos enamorados, es increíble!!!

-Quieres callarte!!! Todo el mundo esta mirándote si bien te dije lo que siento por ella aun no estamos listos para una relación, no después del pleito que tuvimos que no te pienso contar así que quita esa cara

-Bueno amigo me retiro más que servido y muy feliz, tantos años te costo aceptarlo

-Ya lo se, pero no soy el único lento en ese aspecto- se levanto y recogió sus libros- ya te dejo por que no tarda en empezar mi siguiente clase, nos vemos en la noche en mi departamento, recuerda que vamos a vernos con las chicas así podrás saciar tu curiosidad y podrás preguntarle a Ginny si tuvo algo con Dean

-No puedo preguntarle eso, imagínate como se pondría

-Si lo se, pero puede salir al tema, bueno adiós nos vemos en la noche

-Adiós

------------------

En el ministerio, Hermione había tenido tanto trabajo durante la mañana que no pudo curiosear en la vida de su amiga la pelirroja, al medio día decidieron que saldrían a comer a un restaurante que estaba cerca de ahí

-Me estoy muriendo de hambre!!!

-Apetito Weasley nunca cambia- le dijo Hermione riendo

-Lo dices por que ya conoces de más nuestro apetito, digo de tantos desayunos que le preparas a Ron cuando se queda contigo- la pelirroja le guiño un ojo mientras reía

-Tonta!!! Aunque no es una mentira

-Así que tuvieron buena noche ehh!!!

-No, tu hermano no se quedo conmigo, pero eso no es lo importante sino quien se quedo contigo!!!

-Hay Mione cometí la peor estupidez de la historia, me acosté con Dean- dijo la pelirroja

-Lo sabia, se lo comente a Ron ayer, me quito el nombre si Harry no se acostó con Cho también

-Pero lo que mas me pesa es que Dean si parece interesado en mí y yo la verdad no estoy muy segura de tener una relación con él- callo mientras meneaba la sopa- aunque le dije que le daría una oportunidad

-Gin no debiste de hacer eso, si no sientes nada por él no debes de ilusionarlo

-Es que si quiero intentarlo, quiero que Harry salga totalmente de mi corazón y poder estar con otra persona y Dean es un buen chico verdad???- le pregunto a Hermione tratando de convencerse con sus propias palabras

-Pues me cae bien y no a hecho nada para no merecer mi confianza, pero Harry es mi mejor amigo, para mí el es mil veces mejor que Dean- dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Si Hermione, pero Harry no quiere nada conmigo y Dean si!!!

-Harry y tú son las personas mas necias que hay en este mundo Ginevra, él te quiere y tú lo quieres pero están tan cegados con sus estupideces pero no lo aceptan

-Ya mujer, no quiero que me arruines mi comida, con el hambre que tengo, no sabes amanecí con un enorme dolor de cabeza y olvide que habíamos dormido juntos y pegue un grito que ni te cuento, lo asuste al pobre- no puedo evitar soltar una risita y Hermione una carcajada- lo evite y me metí a bañar y cuando salí tenia un delicioso desayuno para mi

-Y te pareció tan lindo que aceptaste tener una relación con él, Ginny por Merlín!!! Es un lindo detalle yo lo se, pero no puedes basarte en eso para tener una relación

-Lo se pero nada pierdo con intentarlo, además es muy bueno en la cama Hermione- y ahora si soltó una carcajada- me hubiera sentido mal si me hubiera acostado con el solo por que Harry se fue con Cho y no me hubiera complacido, pero si lo hizo

-Esta bien has lo que quieras, no pienso meterme pero sabes que siempre que necesites hablar estaré aquí

-Gracias amiga, no puedo esperar el día en que Ron y tú den la noticia de su relación, serás oficialmente mi cuñada

-Si lo se, pero bueno ya vamonos tenemos que regresar al ministerio

------------------

Harry después de sus clases decidió ir a visitar a su novia al ministerio, cuando iba entrando se topo con sus dos amigas que iban llegando de su hora de comida

-Hey, dos chicas guapas!!!

-Hola Harry- Hermione lo saludo con un beso- que te trae por aquí???

-Vine a hacer visitas, como estas Ginny???

-Bien gracias- también le dio un beso- andas muy ocupado???

-Pues la verdad no, pero aun tengo alguna tarea por ahí que entregar pero es para la próxima semana y pues me ando paseando

-Deja de perder el tiempo Harry- lo regaño Hermione como siempre

-Amiga sabes una cosa, la razón principal por la que entre a la carrera de auror es por que quiero hacer pagar a todos los mortífagos convictos por todos los daños y muertes que causaron, pero tengo otra razón mas- se acerco a Ginny y le dijo al oído- para estar lejos de Hermione y dejara de mandarme a hacer los deberes…

-Que malo Harry- dijo Ginny riendo a carcajadas

-Que dijo???-volteo a ver a Ginny que de reírse no podía contestarle-que le dijiste??? Dime Harry!!!

-Nada amiga tranquila!!! – Harry también se reía, hasta que siento como alguien llegaba hacia el y le plantaba un apasionado beso en los labios, Ginny dejo de reír en ese momento y se puso seria y Hermione solo abrió la boca de la impresión

-Hola amor, hola chicas!!! No las he visto en todo el día- dijo Cho sin dejar de abrazar a Harry

-Es que hemos tenido mucho trabajo y de hecho aun lo tenemos así que ya nos vamos, que la pasen bien- la pelirroja agarro a Hermione y prácticamente la arrastro hacia sus cubículos

-Estas bien Ginny???- Hermione la miraba entre mortificada y confundida

-Si, muy bien gracias, me pasas los informes que están ahí???

-Claro, ten- le dio los informes y decidió cerrar el tema ya que sabía que realmente su amiga no estaba bien, pero no quería terminar peleada con Ginny y sabia que si la fastidiaba de más eso pasaría

------------------

Ron iba llegando a su departamento, estaba muy cansado y pensó que podría dormir un rato antes de que los chicos llegaran, pero desistió de su idea cuando escucho el timbre, cuando abrió la puerta del otro lado estaba Shara su compañera de clases

-Hola, estas ocupado???

-No, acabo de llegar pasa!- dejo a la chica entrar y ya que estaba sentada en uno de los sofás- que te trae por aquí???

-Bueno olvide entregarte tus pergaminos de la clase de medicina mágica, además tengo problemas con el ensayo y ya que tenemos que entregarlo mañana pensé en pedirte ayuda- todo esto lo dijo sin ninguna doble intención ya que la chica realmente iba a eso ya que tenia novio- Puedes ayudarme???

-Claro, ven- pasaron a sentarse al comedor- Yo lo tengo casi terminado me faltan unos 5 cm. así que puedo ayudarte y de una vez termino el mío

-Cuando hable con el Dr. Roosan para decirle mi duda no me aclaro nada y me dijo "Mejor pídele ayuda a Weasley" como que no tenía ganas de explicarme

-Si, ya conoces su humor, cuando se pelea con su esposa no hay quien lo aguante- mientras iba sacando su ensayo y ella pergaminos en limpio- la Sra. Roosan trabaja con mi papá y el me comenta lo mismo, los dos tienen muy malhumor

-Si- le dijo riendo la chica- bueno no entiendo cuando…

Y así después de una hora de explicaciones y términos médicos Shara termino su ensayo y se fue, aun faltaba una hora para que llegaran los chicos y Ron no lo pensó dos veces y se fue a su habitación a dormir… El chico se movió algo inquieto sentía una sensación deliciosa en el cabello, tal vez estaba teniendo un buen sueño mas estaba demasiado cansado para abrir los ojos y mas para poner a su cerebro a trabajar en busca de ese lindo sueño, de pronto unos molestos murmullos comenzaron a adentrarse en sus oídos

-Hermione esta horrible, no se como te gusta!!!

-Shhh!!! Silencio que vas a despertarlo y no digas mentiras todos tus hermanos son guapos y más Ron

-Guapo??? Claro que no!!! Y tu tienes mal gusto!!!

-Y tu estarás muy buena enana- abrió los ojos y le sonrió a Hermione, la caricia recibida provenía de ella que aun tenia su dedos dentro de los cabellos del pelirrojo- Hola preciosa como te fue???

-Bien con mucho trabajo y a ti???

-Igual, muchas clases y practicas, estoy cansado…- Hermione siguió con su deliciosa caricia y el volvió a cerrar los ojos- Y tu niña, que paso anoche???

-Ron no pienso estarte contando mi vida privada- dijo la pelirroja molesta

-No me interesa en lo mas mínimo saber si se acostaron, solo cuídate si??? Bueno ayúdenme a recoger un poco la sala y el comedor para cuando pidamos la cena, a que hora llega Harry???

-Pues ya debería de estar aquí, después del ministerio salio con Cho supongo que aun esta con ella- le contesto Hermione mientras recogía junto a el los pergaminos de su trabajo- sigues siendo igual de desordenado que en Hogwarts

-Pues ti sigues siendo igual de mandona y perfeccionista- le dijo Ron sacándole la lengua

Hermione no lo resistió mas y se lanzo a sus brazos para besarlo, fue un beso muy apasionado y fue metiendo sus manos dentro de la playera de Ron para hacerle cosquillas, el comenzó a reír y dejo de besarla para defenderse, saco las manos de la chica y la cargo como si fuera un bulto en su espalda, mientras Hermione luchaba por que la bajara, Ron la recostó en el sillón y comenzó a besarle el cuello, Hermione empezó a disfrutar y cuando iba a apretar un cojín sintió algo extraño, sin que Ron dejara su deliciosa tarea volteo a un costado y vio un lindo suéter rosado que sabia no le pertenecía a ella ni a su amiga, así que empujo a Ron

-Detente!!!

-Que pasa??? Te lastime- Ron estaba preocupado por lo brusca que había sido Hermione

-QUE ES ESTO???

-Creo que es un suéter

-SE QUE ES UN ESTUPIDO SUETER!!! QUE HACE AQUÍ??? NO ES DE GINNY NI MIO- ya Hermione estaba muy alterada y gritaba a todo pulmón, Ginny salio del cuarto de Ron y se quedo parada observándolos, los gritos de su amiga la habían alertado

-Vino Shara una compañera a dejarme los pergaminos de la clase y a que la ayudara con el ensayo

-PIENSAS QUE SOY IDOTA, NO ES UN DIA MUY CALUROSO PARA QUE OLVIDE SU SUETER!!!

-Se que no hace calor Hermione, pero se lo quito por que esta prendida la calefacción y debió olvidarlo por que viajo por red flu cuando se fue

-MERLIN, POR QUE ME HACES ESTO???

-Hacerte que??? No hice nada malo, solo vino una compañera a que la ayudara

-SABES QUE??? ERES UN IDIOTA!!!

-Y TU UNA NECIA, QUE VE FANTASMAS DONDE NO LOS HAY!!! TU DIME SI LAS COSAS VAN A SER ASI HERMIONE, YO NO TE ENGAÑO Y NO QUIERO QUE CADA VEZ QUE PASE ALGO SIMILAR ME HAGAS UN LIO- dejo de gritar y bajo la voz para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo- por que yo si confío en ti y te quiero tonta

Sin mirarla de nuevo se volteo y se topo con Ginny

-Dile que Harry y Hermione que la reunión se cancelo, quiero estar solo- entro a su habitación azotando la puerta…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2007!!!! Quería terminar el capitulo antes de año nuevo para que este sea mi regalo para ustedes, quiero agradecerles por todos los reviews que he recibido, realmente escribir este fic me esta fascinando por que con ninguno de los que he hecho recibo tantos comentarios, solo que ya no contestare reviews leí en un fic que si lo haces te cancelan la cuenta y la verdad es que no me gustaría que eso pasara muchas gracias a todos y espero que sigan diciéndome como voy, aprecio muchísimo sus comentarios y no sean malos cumplo años el 12 de enero que les parece si de regalito no olvidan dejar sus comentarios!!! Bueno ya basta de platica sin sentido, aquí se les empezara a complicar las cosas a nuestra pareja por falta de confianza y celos pero ya veremos como salen de esta y Harry y Ginny pues veremos si pueden cumplir la promesa de no alejarse cuando se peleen, bueno esperen el siguiente capitulo para antes de mi cumpleaños (Espero tenerlo a tiempo) bueno ojala que estén muy bien y que hayan pasado una linda Navidad y que este año 2007 llegue lleno de bendiciones y se les cumplan todos sus deseos!!!! Besitos!!! Bye bye…_

_**Umi- Céfiro! (umi guión bajo cefiro arroba Hotmail punto com)**_


	6. Te amo Mione!

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración!!! Aquí esta el fic… **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_-Y TU UNA NECIA, QUE VE FANTASMAS DONDE NO LOS HAY!!! TU DIME SI LAS COSAS VAN A SER ASI HERMIONE, YO NO TE ENGAÑO Y NO QUIERO QUE CADA VEZ QUE PASE ALGO SIMILAR ME HAGAS UN LIO- dejo de gritar y bajo la voz para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo- por que yo si te quiero y confío en ti _

_Sin mirarla de nuevo se volteo y se topo con Ginny_

_-Dile que Harry y Hermione que la reunión se cancelo, quiero estar solo…_

"**Por que todo tiene que ser así"  
Cáp. 6.- "Te amo Mione"!!! **

Las dos chicas se sobresaltaron cuando Ron entro a su habitación azotando fuertemente la puerta, en los ojos de Hermione solo podían verse miles de lágrimas que luchaban por salir y que ella retenía respirando fuertemente

-Le dices a Harry que nos vemos otro día, no me siento bien-la castaña pronuncio en voz baja el hechizo para desaparecer y Ginny se quedo sola en la habitación, no paso ni un minuto y Harry entro muy feliz por la chimenea

-Donde están los chicos??? Traje cerveza de mantequilla- dijo el morocho muy contento

-Ron esta en su habitación y Hermione se fue, no se sienten muy bien

-Que paso??? Pelearon???

-Al parecer si

-Por que???- pregunto Harry mirándola fijamente, le encantaba mirarla así por que la ponía nerviosa y el lo sabia mas que nadie

-Pues… la verdad… no lo se, cuando llegue solo escuche como Ron azotaba la puerta y Hermione no dijo ni una sola palabra

-Estos chicos nunca cambiaran, son años y años de peleas, como quieren estar juntos…- volteo a ver a Ginny por su (según el) supuesta indiscreción- tu sabes que ellos se quieren no???

-Claro que lo se, pero son tan tercos que no quieren aceptarlo- dijo Ginny siguiéndole la corriente a Harry

-Bueno después de todo del odio al amor hay solo un paso- después de un incomodo silencio- creo que regresare a ver a Cho, como pensé que nos quedaríamos hasta tarde aquí le dije que nos veríamos hasta mañana, pero ya que se cancelaron los planes…

Harry se dio la media vuelta y cuando abrió la puerta Ginny lo detuvo

-Por que no vamos a cenar a mi casa- necesitaba urgentemente golpearse por ser tan idiota y hacerle esa invitación- bueno si quieres, es que pensaba cenar una pizza y tus cervezas de mantequilla le van excelente

-Claro Gin, me encantaría, tú sabes que Cho no acostumbra comer estas cosas y bueno tengo ganas de pizza, las dietas y esas cosas no van conmigo

-Ni conmigo, ya me conoces, pero vamos- salieron y mientras caminaba por el pasillo Harry no pudo evitar mirarla desde atrás, delgada, caderas proporcionadas, un lindo trasero y piernas de infarto

-Tú no necesitas dietas Gin, estas perfecta así- cuando dijo eso Ginny volteo a verlo y el se sonrojo muchísimo- el ascensor tarda mucho vamos por las escaleras- y sin mas comenzó a bajar para que según el (N/A: de nuevo, jajaja) Ginny no viera su sonrojo

------------------

Cualquiera que hubiera visto a Ronald Weasley hubiera pensado que estaba desquiciado, su cara y ojos rojos (obviamente evitando las lagrimas) desparramado en la cama solo en boxer's, algo inquieto moviéndose de un lado a otro y en pleno monologo

-Creo que no debí decirle eso, creerá que soy un cretino que se siente el mejor, debería de disculparme???- alboroto su cabello jalándolo levemente por la desesperación- en realidad no es mi culpa o si??? No, es imposible ahora si estoy seguro que yo no hice nada, bueno la mayoría de nuestros pleitos son por mi culpa, pero ahora estoy libre de cargos, Mione estaba celosa y armo la escenita que ella se disculpe, yo también tengo mi orgullo- No pudo evitar que una lagrima resbalara por su mejilla, pero la limpio rápidamente- por que me haces esto Hermione???

------------------

Ginny y Harry habían llegado al departamento, pidieron la cena y se pusieron a conversar de sus amigos con una cerveza cada uno

-Bueno y tu que sabes de lo que sienten los chicos???- pregunto Harry muy interesado en sus dos amigos

-Pues desde Hogwarts se peleaban por cualquier tontería, pero siempre eran celos y esas estupideces, así que en conclusión es obvio que se gustan desde siempre, aparte Ron toda su vida a defendido a Hermione y ella le dedica unas miradas que no disimulan nada

-Eso si, siempre se les ha notado que se quieren mucho- Harry se quedo callado y dibujo una hermosa sonrisa en su boca- puedo decirte un secreto???

-Claro, soy toda oídos

-Ron me confeso que quiere a Hermione, muchísimo mas que a una amiga- Ginny quiso reírse en su cara, pero lo disimulo excelente, Harry estaba muy atrasado en noticias, o ella muy adelantada

-En serio??? Mi hermanito es un amor, ojala un día se animen a expresar sus sentimientos, Mione también lo quiere y es obvio que su destino es estar juntos

-Pero tienen que perder esa mala maña de pelearse por cualquier cosa, no les va a traer nada bueno

-Es su carácter, los dos son muy explosivos y dicen lo que sienten sin pensarlo, así que ponle que también son un poquillo imprudentes y no tienen tacto

-Wow señorita psicóloga, eres buena para definir a la gente, a ver dime como soy yo- Harry estaba muy animado realmente se la estaba pasando excelente con Ginny

-Hay Harry como crees…

-Vamos dime como me ves a mi

-Bueno… eres un hombre seguro de ti mismo solo en lo laboral, en cuanto a lo sentimental eres muy tímido y te falta seguridad con las mujeres, eres un excelente amigo; fiel y leal, odias que te cataloguen por ser "El niño que vivió" y los egocentrismos, es raro que estés de novio con una chica como Cho…

-Por que piensas así???

-Bueno con todo respeto y sin que te alteres, creo que ella es una persona superficial que solo busca destacar en la sociedad, se arregla demasiado y ella es perfectamente un ejemplo de egocentrismo

-Pienso que tu definición sobre Cho es acertada y también sobre mi, pero no estoy pensando ni diciendo que quiera casarme con Cho, es una chica linda, me divierto con ella y auque sus modos me sacan de quicio, no quiero pensar mucho para andar con alguna chica, ahorita solo estoy viviendo la vida sin complicarme

-Pues te lo mereces- dijo Ginny sinceramente y dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas, escucho la puerta y fue a recoger la comida y pagarle al joven que les trajo sus pizzas, comieron muy a gusto platicando y riendo con anécdotas pasadas, hasta que Harry quiso preguntar sobre Dean

-Y tu, bueno estas saliendo con alguien, alguna relación por ahí???

-Pues nada serio, salgo con amigos y me divierto- dijo la chica poniéndose nerviosa

-Solo eso, con lo linda que eres y lo bien que le caes a todos pensé que tal vez ya tenias a mas de uno rendido a tus pies

-Hay no como crees- de nuevo un silencio enorme entro en la escena, Harry no quería ser tan directo y Ginny no quería contarle a Harry sobre Dean, la puerta sonó y Ginny dijo feliz salvándose de esos hermosos ojos verdes que la escrutaban sin miramientos

-Yo abro- sonrió aliviada por perder a Harry de su campo visual y abrió sin pensarlo, dos grandes manos se posaron en sus caderas y unos labios intrusos invadieron los suyos, pensó en golpear a la persona que la trataba así, pero al abrir los ojos de la impresión vio a Dean dándole una apasionado beso

-Hola hermosa, te extrañe- le dijo Dean alejando muy poco sus labios de los de Ginny

-Dean, no hagas eso, tengo visita- y se soltó rápidamente del chico, volteo a ver a Harry que estaba realmente sorprendido- Mira Harry llego Dean

-Harry no sabía que estabas aquí y están cenando pizza, con gusto me quedo a cenar

-Voy a traerte un plato no tardo- Ginny se fue a la cocina maldiciendo su mala suerte, si bien había pensado que Harry no duraría mucho con Cho por lo que le comento, ahora perdía sus esperanzas con el, Harry pensaría que era una mentirosa

Mientras en la sala, estaba Harry un poco incomodo, Dean al parecer se sentía dueño y señor del lugar, se había quitado los zapatos y calcetines para recostarse en el sillón

-Y como te trata la vida Harry???- pregunto el moreno con otras intenciones

-Pues bien, gracias

-Me contaron que andas con la linda y espectacular Cho Chang, tienes mucha suerte

-Pues si y tu andas con Gin???

-Aun no, saldremos un poco y nos reconoceremos de nuevo- dijo sonriendo- tu me entiendes verdad??? Yo ya la tengo bien conocida, pero yo he cambiado bastante

-He si, claro que te entiendo- ignorándolo- Gin creo que ya es hora de irme!!!

Ginny al escuchar el grito salía apresurada de la cocina

-Tan pronto Harry???

-Si, sabes que tengo que levantarme temprano y pues ya es tarde, nos vemos- le dio un beso en la mejilla- que te diviertas con tu "amigo"- y al pronunciar esa palabra uso todo el sarcasmo que pudo

-Adiós

------------------

Al día siguiente Ginny llego temprano a su trabajo y vio que Hermione no estaba así que fue por red flu a buscarla a su departamento

-Que haces tirada en tu cama Hermione??? En una hora tienes que estar en el ministerio- Hermione quiso sonreír al ver la replica exacta de Molly Weasley en su amiga

-No voy a ir a trabajar, ya me reporte enferma

-Mira niña, no vas a estar haciendo estos teatritos cada que mi hermano y tu tengan alguna discusión, levántate!!!

-Tu no me entiendes Gin, si tu hermano me deja yo me muero- dijo la castaña empezando a llorar

-Que tonta eres amiga, Ron no va a dejarte te lo aseguro, primero se muere el antes de hacerlo, solo fue una discusión que con un "perdón" se arregla

-Crees que deba pedirle perdón??? Bueno él es el que tenía un suéter de una chica en su departamento

-Y te dio una explicación bastante lógica para ese hecho, Ron es demasiado estúpido para engañarte y si lo hiciera lo descubrirías pronto, sabes que es lo más ilógico pensar que te pone los cuernos si muy apenas tiene tiempo para vivir

-Actué como una tonta, mucho peor, como una tipa enferma de celos, va a pensar que estoy loca!!!

-Hermione no va a pensar eso, era tu turno de ponerte como una psicópata, ese era su papel y tú lo interpretaste excelente

-Gracias amiga- no puedo evitar reír- no se que haría sin ti

-Nada de nada, ahora no te obligare a que vayas a trabajar por que estas espantosa, duerme un poco y ve a visitar al zopenco de mi hermano, seguro esta peor que tu

-Gracias

------------------

Ron había tenido unas clases extenuantes y contando que no había dormido nada por estar pensando en Hermione complicaba más las cosas, además que su maestro predilecto (N/A: nótese el sarcasmo) les había encargado un pequeño trabajo en equipo así que tenía visitas en su departamento

-Bueno que tal si empezamos- propuso Mike un compañero y buen amigo de Ron

-Si, estoy muerto quiero terminar esto y dormir largo y tendido, lo único bueno es que mañana mi primera clase empieza a las 11

-Pues que suerte la tuya, yo tengo que estar a las 7 de la mañana y Mary también- dijo Shara, que también había tocado en el equipo del pelirrojo

-Si, maldito suertudo- comento Mary en broma

Así se repartieron el trabajo para terminar mas rápido, cuando habían pasado unas dos horas tocaron a la puerta y Ron fue a abrir encontrándose con una hermosa sorpresa

-Hola

-Hermione… hola- dijo el pelirrojo evitando la mirada de la chica

-Necesito hablar contigo, puedo pasar???- pregunto algo insegura

-Si, discúlpame pasa, no creo que podamos hablar por el momento por que tengo visita, pero si me esperas… bueno ven para presentarte

Ya todos los amigos de Ron estaban muy pendientes de la pareja

-Bueno chicos ella es mi mejor amiga Hermione Granger- le comunico a los demás mientras todos la observaban, Hermione odiaba ser el centro de atención pero sonrió

-Hola amiga, creo que ya casi te conozco Ron siempre habla de ti- dijo Mike descubriendo al pelirrojo

-En serio??? Mas te vale que sean cosas buenas- dijo dándole un golpe en broma a Ron

-Claro que si- dijo abrazándola por la cintura y soltándola rápidamente sonrojándose

-Ellos son Mike, Mary y Shara, compañeros de clase y amigos de la carrera

-Shara la del suéter???- Hermione se sintió desconcertada pero no pudo evitar tener celos de nuevo

-Mi suéter se quedo aquí???

-Si, Hermione lo encontró en el sillón- dijo el pelirrojo

-Que bien, pensé que lo había perdido y me lo regalo Brian- comento la chica con emoción en su voz

-Quien es Brian???- pregunto Mary curiosa

-Y te dices ser mi amiga!!! Brian es mi novio y me regalo ese suéter cuando cumplimos 5 meses de relación, que bueno que se me quedo aquí por que si no él se enojaría mucho, siempre me acusa de ser muy despistada

-Y tiene toda la razón- se burlo Mike haciendo que todos rieran

Hermione después de la explicación de Shara realmente comenzó a sentirse estúpida, había acusado a Ron falsamente

-Les falta mucho???- pregunto la chica, ya que entre mas rápido hablara con Ron mas rápido dejaría de sentirse como una tonta

-Pues al parecer si, es un trabajo extenso- Ron revisaba sus pergaminos volteando a verla de ves en cuando, no podía alejar su mirada de ella y Hermione sabia que la concentración de Ron se vería afectada con ella ahí

-Bueno vengo mas tarde, tengo que ir a mi departamento a terminar un trabajo que tengo que entregar mañana al ministro- se despidió de Ron con un beso en la mejilla y de los demás con un simple adiós y se fue por red flu

-Me cayó muy bien tu amiga, se nota que es agradable- le comento Mary a Ron

-Si es una belleza de persona

-Aparte esta como quiere!!!- Dijo Mike, comentario que molesto a Ron- tiene novio???

-Si- mintió el chico, jamás dejaría que Mike se acercara con esas intenciones a su chica

-Mmm lastima!!!

------------------

Ginny llego a visitar a Hermione para ver si ya se sentía mejor y la encontró en el comedor llenando unos informes para el ministro

-Y bien, fuiste a ver a mi hermano???

-Si, vengo de allá

-Se reconciliaron???

-Aun no, es que cuando llegue a su departamento estaba con unos compañeros de la carrera y entre ellos estaba la mentada Shara- dijo la castaña

-No me digas que armaste más lío Mione

-No, como crees Ginny, resulta que la versión que me dio Ron es verdadera y Shara la cual es una chica muy linda y de la cual debería encelarme tiene novio, él le regalo el suéter que encontré

-Ves, mi hermano te dijo la verdad, puede ser lo que quieras, pero jamás un mentiroso- dijo la pelirroja revisando las formas para el ministro

-Y sabes que pensé hoy, que me dio un poco de miedo

-Dime

-Me estoy volviendo muy dependiente a tu hermano y eso a mi parecer no esta bien, solo con pensar en matarme si el me deja creo que ya no es correcto

-No lo es amiga, pero no quiero que te pase por la cabeza dejar a Ron por tus locos pensamientos o que vayas a cometer una locura, Mione es normal que te sientas así, nunca habías experimentado el tenerlo distante, Ron te ama tanto o mas de lo que lo amas tu a él, no le des tantas vueltas

-Gracias Ginny y bueno tu que tal vas con Harry???

-Pues fue anoche a cenar a mi casa, todo estuvo perfecto me dio a entender que a la Chang solo la quería para un rato, me dijo que yo estaba perfecta y me estuvo mirando el trasero…- Hermione rió y Ginny continuo- piensas que algo malo pudo suceder…

-Pues por tu cara deduzco que si…- dijo la castaña insegura de su respuesta

-Pues claro Hermione, no por eso eres la mas inteligente del ministerio, claro que algo salio mal, cuando estábamos desgastándonos las caras por tanto mirarnos apareció Dean demostrando que soy su chica y arruinando mi noche con Harry

-Y eres su chica???

-Pues en teoría pero no en la maldita practica!!! Yo quiero estar con Harry en la practica!!!- dijo fingiendo llorar

-Cálmate Gin, ya pensaremos en algo para unirte con ese zopenco

Unas horas después de terminar los informes, las chicas se pusieron a observar televisión, Ginny seguía fascinada con el aparato y a Hermione no le gustaba tanto, solo cuando se acurrucaba en el sillón con Ron el cual al igual que su hermana le encantaba la televisión, estaban viendo una película de amor realmente triste y las dos estaban llorando a mares, Harry entro y al verlas no pudo mas que soltar una carcajada

-Chicas que les pasa??? Solo es una película- dijo feliz el morocho

-Es que merecían estar juntos y murieron, los mataron- dijo Ginny soltando aun más lágrimas, Harry se quito el abrigo que estaba empapado por la fuerte lluvia que caía en esos momentos y de la cual las chicas no se habían percatado, con un fácil hechizo se seco y se sentó junto a Ginny abrazándola

-Bueno chicos tengo que hablar con Ron, se quedan en su casa- Hermione en un segundo desapareció y Harry empezó a consolar a Ginny

-Tranquila Gin, ya hablamos sobre esto, las películas son ficticias, no murieron en verdad y no estaban enamorados, solo son actores- comenzó a acariciar su espalda- ya Gin, no llores me parte el corazón verte así

-Mentiroso, te reíste cuando llegaste- dijo Ginny aun sollozando

-Por que las dos llorando se ven graciosas… la palabra correcta es lindas, pero cuando lloras tu siento un vacío en el estomago, vamos ya deja de llorar- dejo de abrazarla y limpio las mejillas de la pelirroja- eso es, así te ves mas hermosa- Harry se paro y le dio la espalda últimamente andaba muy indiscreto

-Pasa algo???

-Sigo molesto contigo- dijo el chico cambiando el tema

-Por que???

-Me mentiste Ginny, me dijiste que no salías con nadie en especial y de pronto llega Dean y te toca como si fueras de su propiedad y se recuesta y se quita los zapatos como si estuviera en su casa, no habían pasado ni 5 minutos de cuando te pregunte y lo negaste

-Lo se y lo siento, Dean y yo no somos novios, solo quede en salir exclusivamente con el

-Por que??? Te gusta??? Van a tener una relación???

-Hay Harry no lo se, si me gusta pero no se si tendremos una relación aun es muy pronto para decirlo

-Bueno pero avísame cuando pase algo si??? Ahora ven acá- la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente, si no podía tenerla como novia al menos seria un buen amigo

------------------

Hermione se apareció en el departamento de Ron, todas las luces estaban apagadas y no se escuchaba ningún ruido, camino por el departamento para buscarlo y finalmente lo encontró durmiendo en su habitación se notaba que estaba cansadísimo, estuvo un rato observándolo y quito de la cama los libros que Ron había dejado seguramente por estar estudiando antes de que lo venciera el sueño, se recostó en el espacio que quedaba y le dio la espalda, Ron inconscientemente la abrazo por la cintura y pego su torso a la espalda de la chica

-Pensé que iba a encontrarte despierto-dijo la chica susurrando, no quería levantarlo para hablar pero necesitaba desahogarse- siento mucho lo que hice Ron, no estoy acostumbrada a pedirte disculpas, normalmente eres tu quien lo hace, pero no puedo soportar pensar en como me comporte, eres la persona mas importante que tengo y cuando creí que ya no te interesaba se me cayo el mundo encima- sin poder evitarlo unas lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas- no puedo vivir sin ti, te amo tanto Ron

-Te amo Mione…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wow!!! Al fin termine el capitulo 6!!! La verdad es que con este si me tarde, bueno primero que nada mil disculpas y muchas gracias por los reviews del capitulo pasado!!! Les contare mas o menos lo que paso, quería empezar a escribir el primer fin de semana de enero (entre semana me era muy difícil por mi trabajo y en las noches veía a mi novio) mi plan se estropeo completamente cuando mi papá me invito a un viaje de pesca a cual no me pude rehusar; así que ya no pude empezar, la siguiente semana también estuvo muy complicada por el trabajo, y platicando con mi amiga Ruby me puse en mi plan que no había manera de que el día viernes 12 (mi cumple!!! Jajaja) no subiera capitulo, la verdad es que no lo tenia listo y estaba aferrada que así lo iba a subir, pues resulta que llego el viernes a la oficina trato de prender la computadora y… NO PRENDIO!!!!!!! Tuvieron que llevársela los técnicos y me la regresaron hasta el lunes, ya teniéndola aquí pensé en enviarlo pero también me paso por la cabeza lo mal que estaba echo el capitulo y lo corto que era así que lo modifique y alargue, espero que les guste, ya hable demasiado mejor aquí se los dejo!!! Saludos para todos y dejen reviews!!! _

_**Pregunta que se descubrirá en el siguiente capitulo.- ¿Rompió Ron su promesa de no decirle que la ama? (jajaja con lo orgulloso que es)**_

_**Umi- Céfiro! (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba Hotmail punto com)**_


	7. No todo es color de rosa!

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración!!! Aquí esta el fic… **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

Hermione se apareció en el departamento de Ron, todas las luces estaban apagadas y no se escuchaba ningún ruido, camino por el departamento para buscarlo y finalmente lo encontró durmiendo en su habitación se notaba que estaba cansadísimo, estuvo un rato observándolo y quito de la cama los libros que Ron había dejado seguramente por estar estudiando antes de que lo venciera el sueño, se recostó en el espacio que quedaba y le dio la espalda, Ron inconscientemente la abrazo por la cintura y pego su torso a la espalda de la chica

-Pensé que iba a encontrarte despierto-dijo la chica susurrando, no quería levantarlo para hablar pero necesitaba desahogarse- siento mucho lo que hice Ron, no estoy acostumbrada a pedirte disculpas, normalmente eres tu quien lo hace, pero no puedo soportar pensar en como me comporte, eres la persona mas importante que tengo y cuando creí que ya no te interesaba se me cayo el mundo encima- sin poder evitarlo unas lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas- no puedo vivir sin ti, te amo tanto Ron

-Te amo Mione…

"**Por que todo tiene que ser así"  
Cáp. 7.- "No todo es color de rosa!!!"**

-Ron estas despierto???- pregunto la chica volteándolo a ver, movimiento por el cual el chico se despertó

-Hey!!! Hola, que haces aquí???- dijo el chico somnoliento y abrazándola de nuevo

-Vine a disculparme por mi actitud de ayer, no te creí y esa es una gran falta, por que para que una relación funcione tiene que haber comunicación y entendimiento y creo que yo…

-Mione no le des tantas vueltas te disculpo… no paso nada ok???- le dio un beso en el cuello y se levanto jalándola con el

-No vamos a dormir???

-Mmm claro, pero primero vamos a cenar por que muero de hambre, me dormí estudiando y esperándote y no cene, además me falta que me des mi dosis de amor para poder pasar bien la semana- cuando dijo esto sonrió y le dio un beso, Hermione no le quedo de otra mas que soltar la carcajada

-No tienes clases mañana???

-Si pero entro tarde, que se te antoja cenar???- pregunto el chico mientras llegaba a la cocina y revisaba los estantes de la comida

-Sabes que yo no se cocinar, difícilmente te preparo el desayuno y eso por que tu me enseñaste- dijo sonriendo la chica

-Ya aprenderás, seguiremos con las clases y veras lo buena cocinera que terminaras siendo

-Esta bien, pero batallaras realmente soy muy mala, tu lo traes en la sangre, todos cocinan delicioso en tu familia por que tu mamá es una excelente cocinera y les enseño

-Pues eso si y bueno que estabas haciendo antes de venir???

-Llego Ginny a preguntarme si ya había solucionado las cosas contigo y pues nos pusimos a ver una película, muy triste

-Ya me las imagino, las dos estaban llorando a mares, necesitas que yo este ahí cuando ves esas cosas- Hermione camino hacia el y lo abrazo fuertemente por la espalda

-Me he dado cuenta que te necesito para todo, no puedo vivir sin ti- Ron le acaricio los brazos que tenia abrazados a su cintura

-Y yo sin ti Mione- cuando estaban a punto de besarse se escucho ruido en la sala

-Están aquí???- la voz de Harry seguida de las risas de Ginny les hizo constatar que sus amigos ya habían llegado

-Estamos en la cocina!!!- grito Ron y se separo de Hermione y en voz baja le dijo- Llegaron los oportunos- obviamente con todo el sarcasmo existente

-Chicos ya no están molestos???- pregunto curiosa la pelirroja

-No ya no estamos molestos enana metiche!!!- los demás rieron y Ginny puso cara de enfado- Y bueno ya que están aquí, quieren cenar???

-Yo si, muero de hambre!!!- solo se escucho el gruñido de las tripas del morocho, el cual se sonrojo

-Se nota, por favor Ron que Harry sea el primero por que si no alimenta estas tripas, ellas se lo comerán a él!!!- bromeo la pelirroja y Harry solo la miro ofendido

-Pues mira niña, yo tengo que comer por que estoy en entrenamiento además sigo creciendo- los tres se rieron a mas no poder

-Amigo tienes 20 años casi 21, no creo que vayas a crecer mas- le dijo Ron

-Al menos que empieces a crecer pero para los lados, por que si sigues comiendo así te vas a poner como un cerdito!!!

Harry ya no soporto y comenzó a perseguirla por entre los chicos, Ginny salio corriendo de la cocina y entro al cuarto de Ron tratando de cerrar la puerta pero Harry ya había llegado y lo había evitado, estaban los dos forcejeando (claro que Ginny iba perdiendo) pero Harry no quería empujar mucho por que sabia que si abría la puerta de golpe podría lastimarla

-Ginny sabes que te gane así que por favor quítate de la puerta y acepta tu derrota!!!- gritaba Harry riéndose a mas no poder

-Si te dejo pasar no me harás nada???

-Jajaja no lo creo de esta no te salvas tan fácil- empujo un poco y Ginny trato de correr al baño que estaba dentro del cuarto, pero se tropezó con un zapato que Ron había dejado tirado así que cayo de espaldas a la cama, Harry se puso sobre ella y la tomo de los dos brazos poniéndolos sobre su cabeza

-Te atrape!!! Mmm… pero aun no se que hacerte para vengarme por decirme cerdito

-Yo no te dije cerdito dije que si sigues comiendo te vas a poner como uno!!!- Ginny trataba de excusarse para evitar la venganza de su amigo

-Es prácticamente lo mismo, mmm… creo que no hay mejor venganza que… cosquillas!!!- Ginny comenzó a retorcerse para evitar el ataque y a Harry se le dificultaba o la tomaba de las manos o le hacia cosquillas, así que por tener las manos ocupadas bajo su cabeza y empezó a darle mordiditas juguetonas en el estomago, que mataron de risa a la pelirroja, la cual seguía retorciéndose, llego un punto en que Harry se levanto para respirar que su cara quedo a la altura de la de Ginny y sin poder evitarlo la beso

-----------------------

En la cocina Ron y Hermione preparaban la cena, obviamente el chico iba a preparar todo y Hermione solo lo ayudaría

-Entonces tu vas a cortar las papas, pero en tiras delgadas preciosa

-Así- Hermione cortó un pedazo bastante grande y deforme, Ron solo atino a reír

-Mmm… eso es delgado para ti???- negó con la cabeza- ven acá- la abrazo por detrás y tomo sus manos para guiarlas mientras le enseñaba a preparar la cena- ves preciosa, esto es delgado- Ron le hablaba en el oído y Hermione dejo de pensar en lo que hacia para recargarse en su hombro, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás- me estas prestando atención???

-La verdad no, lo siento

-Hueles riquísimo- Ron soltó sus manos para tomarla de la cintura y besarla en el cuello- necesito que se vayan Harry y Gin pronto, no puedo soportar tanto sin ti

-Deja de hacer eso o harás que los corra

-Es una buena idea!!!- riendo se alejo de Hermione para poner el sartén en la estufa- como te gusta el pescado???

-Empanizado- contesto la chica con una sonrisa

-Pues empanizado será- Ron empezó a preparar todo lo que necesitaba para hacerle de cenar a su chica y a sus amigos

-Sabes… hoy rompiste una de tus promesas

-Yo??? Imposible yo no rompo mis promesas- dijo mientras empezaba a cubrir los filetes del empanizado

-Si, mientras dormías me dijiste que me amabas- dijo la chica sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Mentirosa, yo no hablo dormido

-Si como no, Ron dormimos juntos y así como tu te quejas de que parezco lombriz en las noches por lo mucho que me muevo puedo asegurarte que ya me se todas las clases de medí magia desde que compartimos la cama, hablas en la noche y mucho!!! Solo que nunca me habías dicho algo como eso

-Pues lo siento hermosa, no quiero ilusionarte por que fue algo que hice inconsciente

-Pues para mi el que lo hayas echo es lo que cuenta- se acerco a él y lo beso apasionadamente

Mientras en la habitación Harry y Ginny seguían en lo suyo, el beso que al principio fue como una leve caricia fue tornándose realmente apasionado, Harry luchaba contra si mismo para tratar de separarse pero estaba muy a gusto sobre la pelirroja y Ginny acariciaba con sus dos manos la espalda y de ratos el cabello de Harry, cuando les falto el aire el chico se levanto rápidamente

-Este… disculpa… eso no fue correcto- decía el chico mientras de acomodaba el cabello y le daba la espalda a la chica

-No lo fue… siento haberme dejado llevar, creo que sigue existiendo entre nosotros una gran atracción física

-Si, una simple atracción… solo eso, bueno vamos con los chicos a ayudar con la cena

-Harry!!!- Ginny lo llamo para evitar que se fuera, el solo se detuvo y volteo a verla- La promesa sigue en pie???- Harry inconscientemente sonrió y fue a ella para darle un fraternal abrazo

-Sigue en pie Gin, aunque a veces nos den estos impulsos, seguiremos siendo amigos y nunca nos distanciaremos

-Si, es que fue mucho tiempo de romance entre tú y yo, la verdad es que soy irresistible no te culpo por esa extraña atracción hacia mi- la pelirroja empezó a bromear para quitarle tensión a la situación

-Si y yo soy excesivamente apuesto, tampoco me extraña tu actitud hacia mi- se rieron un buen rato y salieron a la cocina donde Ron y Hermione estaban algo sonrojados y agitados

-Que paso???. Pregunto Harry extrañado, a Ginny le valió por que ya sabía que estaban así por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos románticos y casi ser descubiertos

-Me sucedió un accidente y nos asustamos

-Que accidente Herm???- Harry se preocupo de inmediato, en cambio Hermione puso rápidamente a trabajar su cerebro para inventar una excusa

-Me corte!!! Si cuando cortaba las papas por estar platicando con Ron me abrí mucho en este dedo, pero mira- le puso el dedo "lastimado" cerca- no se me ve nada, se nota que le esta sirviendo muchísimo los estudios a nuestro amigo, me curo y no quedo marca

-Wow Ron eres sorprendente!!!-le dijo su hermana como burla- A ver Mione déjame ayudar a Ron a hacer la cena, tú ya sufriste demasiado…

Al día siguiente a las 9 de la mañana Ron y Hermione ya estaban levantados, se habían despertado bastante temprano, aun faltaba un par de horas para que cada uno tuviera que irse pero querían pasar juntos hasta el último minuto que tuvieran disponible, Ron estaba sobre ella besándola suavemente; ya las horas de fogosidad habían pasado, solo quedaban besos muy dulces y caricias ligeras

-No hay que volver a pelearnos Ron, nunca!- le dijo la castaña haciendo un puchero de niña pequeña

-Teníamos mucho sin pelear- y puso una sonrisa picara- pero me encantan las reconciliaciones son tan… apasionadas

-Concuerdo contigo, mira la hora creo que ya tenemos que empezar a arreglarnos

-Nos bañamos juntos???

-Ron siempre que nos bañamos juntos no hacemos solamente eso, tengo una cita con un delegado del ministerio para ver si van a subirme de puesto, no puedo llegar tarde- dijo la chica excusándose

-Prometo que no haremos mas que bañarnos- dijo Ron viéndola con unos ojos que irradiaban sinceridad

-Esta bien vamos a ducharnos- los dos se levantaron y mientras Hermione alistaba las toallas Ron fue a templar el agua, ya dentro de la regadera comenzaron a conversar de sus labores del día

-Quiero darme tiempo hoy para ir a cenar con mis padres- le dijo el chico mientras le tallaba suavemente la espalda

-Eso seria muy bueno, recuerda que se lo prometiste a tu madre

-Si y créeme que contigo recordándomelo a diario es imposible que lo olvide- se burlo mientras la besaba en el cuello- y tu que tienes que hacer hoy???

-Pues si me suben de puesto quedare de asistente del Sr. Charles Wright y serán muchas mas responsabilidades, aquí el problema es ver si en mi entrevista me fue bien, citaron a muchos estudiantes a le entrevista así que todo queda en eso

-Veras que si, no creo que haya otra persona como tu, tan inteligente y eficiente haciendo las practicas en el ministerio- le decía Ron mientras se quitaba el shampoo del cabello

-Pues Merlín te oiga, si obtengo el puesto tengo mas posibilidades de al terminar de estudiar conseguir un mejor puesto

-Veras que todo ira bien, comemos juntos hoy???

-Si, puedo invitar a Ginny y Harry si quieres, los veré al rato

-Está bien- finalizo el baño y Ron cerro las llaves de la ducha

Mientras se secaban seguían platicando de cosas triviales al cuarto a las 11 se despidieron con un apasionado beso y se dirigieron a sus distintas labores, Hermione llego a su lugar de trabajo y saludo a su amiga pelirroja

-Buenos días Gin!!!- lo dijo como cantando así que la pelirroja levanto una ceja

-Supongo que para que vengas tan feliz es que cerraste tu noche con broche de oro

-El oro le queda corto a mi noche Ginny

-Mi hermano no puede ser tan bueno en la cama así que no inventes- Hermione le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza- Oye, me despeinas!!! Y bueno a que hora vas con el delegado Wright???

-Ya en 5 minutos, oye quieres comer con Ron y conmigo en mi departamento???

-Claro, pero Herm tengo que platicarte algo que paso ayer, no me lo vas a creer!!!

-Que paso??? Que hiciste Ginny???

-Yo no hice nada, bueno solo lo seguí haciendo, pero es que no lo pude evitar, recuerdas que ayer Harry se molesto en broma por lo de "cerdito", pues me persiguió hasta el cuatro de mi hermano y pues después de forcejear un rato con la puerta cuando iba a correr me caí en la cama y Harry me atrapo y me hizo cosquillas, pero no se en que momento nuestros rostros quedaron tan cerca y nos besamos… fue tan…- se quedo pensando en una palabra correcta para describirlo- hermoso!!! Pero después tenía que abrir mi bocota y decir que era mera atracción física

-Que idiota! Era el momento ideal para confesarle tus sentimientos, hay Gin quiero matarte- le dijo Herm tomándola del cuello fingiendo ahorcarla- entonces supongo que Harry y tu no se hablan y no puedo invitarlo también a comer

-No, si nos hablamos en su cumpleaños en el bar me hizo prometerle que pasara lo que pasara ente nosotros nunca nos íbamos a distanciar así que le recordé la promesa ayer y después me abrazo y quedamos bien

-Que bueno, no soportaría verlos separados

-Y después de cenar cuando llegue a mi casa que se aparece Dean y pase la noche con él

-No cambias mujer- dijo Hermione volteando los ojos

-Pero soy una descarada, mientras lo hacíamos me la pase imaginando a Harry no tienes idea de lo bueno que fue mi orgasmo, claro que me mordía los labios para no decir su nombre en plena faena

-Ginny eres una desvergonzada, no se como puedo ser tu amiga!!!- la pelirroja se ataco de la risa sabia que Hermione solo bromeaba- bueno amiga deséame suerte ya voy a la cita!!!

-Suerte amiga!!!

Hermione se fue y Ginny se concentro tanto en sus labores que no vio a Harry llegar y este al verla tan ocupada, se paso atrás del escritorio y pego si boca al oído de Ginny para gritar

-WEASLEY!!!- Ginny dio un salto y volteo a verlo

-Eres idiota!!! Casi me matas del susto, se me va a salir el corazón!!!

-Es que te veías tan concentrada que no pude evitarlo, como estas???- Harry se sentó en la silla del escritorio de Hermione

-Pues medio muerta y con taquicardias y tu???

-Bien gracias

-Y a que debemos tu agradable visita???- le pregunto la pelirroja sonriendo

-Pues viene a ver a Cho, vamos a comer juntos

-Que lastima, Herm te iba a invitar a comer con nosotros, pero bueno ya será para otra ocasión

-Pues si, es que tengo que cumplir con Cho, luego se pone caprichosa y no pienso aguantarla- comenzó a reír- es broma Gin!!

-Mmm ya me la estaba creyendo, pero bueno Hermione fue a ver al delegado

-Que bien, estoy seguro que le darán el puesto

-Yo también y me alegro, lo único malo es que ya no será mi vecina de escritorio, no podré pasarme el día entero platicando y chismeando

-Pobre de ti- dijo Harry sarcástico- bueno te dejo nos vemos después

-Si, si, adiós!!!- la pelirroja siguió en lo suyo, pasaron unos minutos y Hermione llego muy seria, ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra solo se sentó en su lugar y empezó a trabajar como si nada hubiera pasado, Ginny no la molesto supuso que no le habían dado el puesto y estaba triste y muy decepcionada de si misma. A la hora de la comida, Hermione le dijo que ya era hora y que Ron ya debía estar esperándolas en el departamento (habían quedado desde la mañana que él llegaría a adelantar lo de la comida) llegaron las dos y Hermione fue directo a la cocina y encontró a Ron haciendo un guiso

-Como te fue???- pregunto el chico muy feliz, estaba muy seguro que le habían dado el puesto a su chica

-Pues…- puso su cara más triste, Ginny y Ron se preocuparon de inmediato, pero ella puso la mas grande de sus sonrisas- Me dieron el puesto y me van a dar sueldo!!!

Ron corrió y la abrazo cargándola, ella enrollo sus piernas en la cintura del chico mientras se besaban apasionadamente

-Basta, suéltense!!! No hagan eso en frente de mi nunca mas!!!- puso cara de asco y después la cambio por una de felicidad- estoy muy feliz por ti amiga

-Me dijo el delegado que estaba realmente impresionado por la cantidad de materias que tome en Hogwarts, además de mis estupendas calificaciones, que de todos los candidatos no dudo en elegirme y que empiezo mañana, me darán una oficina privada que esta al lado de su despacho, además que si mi empeño es bueno puede ayudarme a que me den un buen puesto en el ministerio, es lo mejor que me ha pasado!!!

-Pues estoy muy orgulloso de ti, sabia que lo lograrías preciosa, cuando pusiste esa cara en serio me asustaste realmente creí que no te habían dado el puesto, pero al mismo tiempo lo creí imposible, realmente nos engañaste- paso al lado de ella y le dio una nalgada mientras empezaba a poner la mesa, en eso toco el timbre

-Invitaron a alguien mas???- pregunto Ron mientras ponía la comida sobre la mesa

-Pues yo le dije a Harry pero me dijo que se iba a ir con Cho- le contesto Ginny mientras le ayudaba a su hermano

Hermione fue y abrió y se llevo una grande sorpresa cuando vio a su mejor amigo en el umbral de la puerta junto a su agradable novia

-Cho! Que gusto verte, Harry no nos comento que vendrían!!!- Hermione les dio el paso y camino hacia el comedor volteando a ver a Ginny haciendo caras de desagrado mientras la pareja caminaba detrás de ella

-Si, la verdad es que vinimos por que insistió mucho- de pronto soltó un grito- eso me dolió Harry!!!

-Cho esta encantada de venir, cuando le dije no paraba de hablar de eso verdad mi vida???- y mientras decía eso solo la miro fijamente

-A si es verdad, me moría de emoción!!!- dijo la oriental con desagrado

-Bueno bienvenidos!!! Siéntense la comida ya esta lista!!!- les dijo Ron con la mejor de sus sonrisas, la oriental no le caía nada bien pero si Harry decidió estar con ella, él lo apoyaría

-Iré por un plato mas, la verdad es que no esperábamos visitas- Ginny entro a la cocina molesta, ya había aceptado que Harry fuera novio de la Chang pero si él pensaba tratar de meterla a su círculo, se volvería loca

-Y bueno Herm como te fue???

-Ya soy asistente del delegado Charles Wright!!!- Harry la abrazo muy feliz

-Estoy muy orgulloso Hermy, sabia que lo lograrías- tuvo que soltarla cuando Cho carraspeo exageradamente

-Bueno comencemos a comer- Ginny regreso de la cocina con un plato para Cho y se sentaron a comer, el cuarteto sin esperar comenzó a servirse pero Cho solo se quedo viendo la comida despectivamente

-Pasa algo??? No vas a comer???- le pregunto su novio mientras devoraba un enorme pedazo de carne

-No habrá algo más light, es que todo se ve tan… como decirlo… lleno de grasa- Ron solo comenzó a reír, la verdad es que esperaba esto

-Dame unos segundos- entro a la cocina y cuando salio traía una exquisita ensalada- esto te parece bien??? Toma esto es aderezo bajo en grasas

-Mil gracias Ronald tu si que sabes consentir a una mujer, no como otros- y volteo a ver a Harry molesta

Así pasaron la comida algo incómodos, Cho estaba molesta con Harry desde que llegaron ella no quería ni tenia el menor interés de conocer a los amigos de su novio, Harry estaba molesto por lo grosera que se estaba portando Cho, Ginny no aguantaba a la intrusa y Ron y Hermione se tomaban de las manos o se daban tiernas caricias debajo de la mesa, a ellos no les importaba el comportamiento de la oriental. Después de la comida se sentaron en la sala para platicar sobre sus vidas

-Y tiempo después me avisaron que si había pasado el examen así que entre al departamento de seguridad mágica- Cho le platicaba a Ron su sorpresa al pasar su examen

Ginny le susurro a Hermione-Yo también estoy sorprendida, con lo estúpida que es- Hermione solo sonrió obviamente no pudo reírse con fluidez con la chica frente a ella y Ginny volteo a ver que Harry la miraba; le dio mucha pena, ya que él la había escuchado

-Y también trabajo con una amiga que estaba conmigo en Ravenclaw, ella es diseñadora y yo soy su modelo, es demasiado bueno entro a las fiestas de sociedad y ya todos me conocen además que me regalan accesorios y ropa otros diseñadores

-Creo que ya es tarde Cho, tengo que ir a dejarte para volver a la academia- Harry se levanto y tomo su abrigo

-Pero estoy muy a gusto Ronald es muy cooperativo conmigo, me escucha sin interrumpir, definitivamente tienes que darle unas clasecitas a Harry siempre que estoy contándole mis cosas me interrumpe con una estupidez de la academia o de las misiones

-O de su vida- dijo Ginny irónica- como lo aguantas Cho??? Digo no es normal que un hombre interrumpa tus conversaciones tan llenas de estilo y clase para contarte algo que le pasa, eso es imperdonable

-Verdad que si!!! Definitivamente ustedes si saben, pero bueno tengo que irme, Ronald la ensalada estuvo deliciosa definitivamente tienes que invitarnos a comer mas seguido- hablaba y hablaba mientras Harry la ayudaba a ponerse un hermoso abrigo color blanco

-Pues no puedo invitarte aquí por que no es mi casa, pero cuando gusten dile a Harry que te lleve a mi departamento y te preparo lo que gustes- se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla

-Nos vemos después chicos, mil gracias por la comida- Harry también le dio un beso a cada una de sus amigas y una despedida de mano a Ron, cuando se fueron Ginny volteo a ver a Ron molesta

-Eres un maldito traidor!!!

-Traidor??? Por que???- el pelirrojo estaba confundido

-"Cuando gustes dile a Harry que te lleve a mi departamento"- dijo imitándolo a la perfección- sabes lo mucho que odio a esa tipa y tu dándole entrada a nuestras vidas

-Bájale enana, así como acepto a tu noviecito Dean voy a aceptar la decisión de Harry de andar con Cho- Ginny solo tomo su bolsa y molesta entro a la red flu para irse al ministerio cuando desapareció Ron volteo a ver a su chica- Que le pasa???

-Es normal corazón, Ginny piensa que Cho va a interferir en nuestras vidas y que la desplazara, déjala que se calme hablare con ella, bueno déjame recoger un poco antes de irme

-Te ayudo- entre los dos llevaron los trastes sucios a la cocina y comenzaron a lavarlos mientras platicaban- acompáñame a ver a mis padres en la noche, si???

-Ron creo que no debería, es poco el tiempo que les das a tus padres como para que yo vaya y arruine ese momento

-Preciosa, va a ir Ginny y Harry, mamá me comento que la enana le hablo para decirle que iría y que Harry fue a buscar a los gemelos para no se que y que también lo invito y que no te había podido decir a ti por que no te ha visto

-Bueno nos vemos ahí a las 9???

-Yo llegare antes tengo una clase de 6 a 8 y saliendo me voy para allá, pero te esperamos para cenar

-Esta bien, bueno ya quedo todo limpio nos vemos al rato- lo beso suavemente- te voy a extrañar

-Yo mas…-otro beso- bella

Los chicos fueron a sus distintas actividades y Ron como le comento a Hermione después de sus clases llego a ver a sus padres

-Mi niño!!! Viniste otra vez- la señora Weasley lo abrazaba y lo besaba exageradamente

-Mamá te dije que vendría a verte mas seguido y lo voy a cumplir, donde esta papá???

-Aun no llega, pero no ha de tardar estaba muy feliz por que vendrían los cuatro, voy a hacer tu comida favorita pero mientras puedes comer una rana de chocolate!!! – le dijo Molly mientras sacaba el dulce de su delantal, Ron sonrió la verdad es que su madre lo seguía viendo como a un niño, pero eso no le molestaba amaba las ranas de chocolate

-Gracias, quieres que te ayude???

-No, no te molestes mi cielo, solo acompáñame y platícame como te va con los estudios- Molly entro a la cocina y puso manos a la obra, Ron se sentó en una silla cerca de ella

-Pues como te dije es muy pesado pero ya lo tengo bien dominado, veo cada cosa y la verdad es que se tiene que ser muy frío por que a veces veo casos que ni te cuento mamá te parten el corazón

-Ya me imagino hijo, pero es un trabajo muy bien pagado aparte de que te traerá una gran cantidad de satisfacciones por la gran cantidad de gente que puedes ayudar

-Lo se- de pronto entro a la cocina el Sr. Weasley con su pequeña hija

-Hijo que gusto tenerte en casa!!!- le dijo a Ron mientras lo abrazaba

-Mione no tarda en venir y supongo que Harry tampoco, no piso el ministerio en toda la tarde, de seguro que no tenia que ir a la academia y se quedo con Cho- dijo la pelirroja molesta

-Y a ti que te importa que haga Harry hijita???- pregunto Molly con una gran sonrisa ya sabia que su hija seguía teniendo grandes sentimientos hacia Harry

-Pues no me importa…pero…el gran sueño de Harry es ser auror y si no cumple con sus obligaciones no podrá realizarlo…y todo por culpa de su caprichosa novia y eso esta mal y…

-Si Ginny muy valida tu respuesta- le dijo Ron riendo

-Cállate idiota!!!

-Esa boca Ginny- la señora Weasley no pudo evitar regañar a su hija. Los Weasley´s se sentaron en la mesa para esperar a los faltantes, la verdad es que ya era muy tarde y no llegaban

-Tal vez Hermione se quedo a ver los pendientes que tenia en su nuevo cargo- le dijo Ginny a Ron para tranquilizarlo

-No creo me dijo que empezaba mañana, que hoy solo haría sus pendientes de su puesto anterior, ya me esta preocupando

-Hijo si no te has dado cuenta también falta Harry- hizo la observación el Sr. Weasley

-Si papá, pero Harry es auror sabe cuidarse, Hermione no- sus padres voltearon a verlo, estaba dejando muy en claro sus sentimientos por la castaña- es que es mujer y aunque sabe muchos hechizos protectores… dejen de mirarme así

Sus padres y su hermana estallaron en risas y lo contagiaron, estaba muy feliz de estar con su familia pero tenía un mal presentimiento, de pronto se escucho una pequeña explosión, alguien había llegado por red flu

-Harry que te paso???- Ginny se levanto apurada a ayudar al chico el cual venia con leves heridas en el rostro y con un gesto de angustia

-Hubo un ataque en el ministerio- todos se quedaron viéndolo y Ron supo cual era su mal presentimiento

-Donde esta Hermione???

-Es que ella… trato… pero la tomaron por sorpresa…- el pelinegro volteo ver a su amigo

-Donde esta???- Ron ya no tenía paciencia para esperar a Harry

-En urgencias de San Mungo- Harry solo sintió como Ron lo noqueo con un puñetazo en la mejilla

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 7 Terminado!!! Como siempre quiero pedirles una disculpa por lo mucho que me tarde en escribir este capitulo, pero tamben quisiera comentarles que tuve un enorme bloqueo mental mi inspiración se fue en tu totalidad, los capítulos van saliendo uno a uno, la verdad es que no tengo un avance ni nada solo van saliendo solos de mi imaginación, con este me tarde mucho mas y aunque se que no es una excusa, juro que mis días libres me quedaba horas en la computadora y no sabia que escribir pero bueno aquí lo tienen y espero que sea de su agrado, platíquenmelo con sus reviews para saber si les va gustando y que es lo que se les antoja que apareciera en la historia, sus opiniones son lo mas importante!!!

Por lo mismo quiero agradecer a Hermioneyron, EyvieHP, Ana, CoNnY-B, Patty-Weasley, Atzweasley, Miranda Weasley, Yoshiko91 y Julilopx!!! Gracias por su comentarios en el capitulo pasado y creanme que trato de hacer lo posible para no tardar y tenerles un buen capitulo en poco tiempo (aunque nunca lo logro jajaja)

Que estén muy bien y espero tener noticias de ustedes pronto!!! Bye bye… besos!!!

P.D.- Me mandaron la foto de Daniel Radcliffe en Equus, sin censura, Dios mío!!! Que bien esta ese niño!!! Jajaja aunque me dio un poco de pena por que estaba con un amigo cuando me la enviaron y me dijo "Sonia que andas viendo" jajaja

**_Umi- Céfiro! (umi guión bajo cefiro arroba Hotmail punto com)_**


	8. Despues de la tormenta!

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración!!! Aquí esta el fic… **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

-Donde esta Hermione???  
-Es que ella… trato… pero la tomaron por sorpresa…- el pelinegro volteo ver a su amigo  
-Donde esta???- Ron ya no tenía paciencia para esperar a Harry  
-En urgencias de San Mungo- Harry solo sintió como Ron lo noqueo con un puñetazo en la mejilla

"**Por que todo tiene que ser así"  
Cáp. 8.- "Después de la tormenta…!!!"**

-RON WEASLEY QUE TE SUCEDE!!!- Molly no dudo en reclamarle a su hijo, si de plano Harry venia lastimado, el golpe de Ron lo iba a dejar peor, Ron solo tomo a Harry del cuello de la camisa

-Por que no la defendiste, eres auror Harry, tú tenías que protegerla, es Hermione… Mione, nuestra mejor amiga- Ron estaba a punto de estallar en llanto, sus ojos lo delataban

-Lo siento Ron, trate de llegar a tiempo pero cuando me avisaron los mortífagos estaban por irse y Hermione ya estaba herida yo solo alcance a pelear con uno y ya esta en Azkaban

-Bueno tranquilos, como esta ella???- Ginny obviamente también estaba preocupada por su amiga

-Pues no me han dicho nada y mucho menos me dejaron entrar a verla, solo supe que uno de los mortífagos era Malfoy y que al ver a Hermione desprotegida le lanzo dos cruciatus

-Dios mío- Ron se jalo el cabello desesperado- voy a verla!

-Hijo no te dejaran, ya te lo dijo Harry- Arthur veía muy desesperado a su hijo y trataba de calmarlo

-Papá ya estoy en practicas en San Mungo así que puedo cambiarle el horario a cualquiera que le toque guardia hoy, tengo que ver como esta- se quedo pensando un momento- Mike… Mike tiene guardia hoy y el seguro me da su turno, me voy…

Sin pensarlo tomo su abrigo y se dirigió por red flu a San Mungo, todos lo observaron mientras pensaban que hacer

-Bueno hija, tu padre y yo vamos a ir a casa de los señores Granger tenemos que avisarles, tu antes de que vayas a cualquier lado cura esa herida a Harry, se me muy mal- la señora Weasley tomo el mentón de Harry mientras movía la cabeza del chico a su gusto inspeccionando la herida

-No se preocupe Sra. Weasley, estoy bien, me siento peor por no haber ayudado a Hermy, soy un idiota- bajo la cabeza derrotado

-Estas loco!!! No te atrevas a decir eso Harry, eres un muy buen auror, no siempre podrás llegar en los momentos indicados pero eres el mejor, no te rebajes así, Hermione estaría muy molesta si te escuchara- Ginny lo regaño al puro estilo de Molly Weasley

-Bueno hija ya tranquila, nosotros nos vamos los veremos en San Mungo, ya estando Ron ahí podrá informarnos, tenemos que llevar a los Sres. Granger

-Si papá, los vemos allá

Los señores Weasley salieron de casa, ya que iban a un lugar muggle irían en el nuevo auto mágico del Sr. Weasley, Ginny volteo a ver a Harry con pena sus heridas se veían mal y el golpe en su mejilla se veía aun peor

-Ron nunca dejara de ser un bruto, como se le ocurre golpearte así, no tiene vergüenza- Le decía la chica muy molesta mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba a sentarlo en el sillón

-No te preocupes Gin, yo lo comprendo ellos son muy unidos, así como tu y yo, si Merlín no quiera te llegara a pasar algo y Ron no hiciera nada por ti en San Mungo yo lo mato, así que creo que estamos a mano- Ginny se sonrojo y se alejo del chico para ir unos frascos que tenían pociones curativas

-Con un poco de esto quedaras como nuevo- empezó a limpiar una herida que tenía en la mejilla, lo trataba de hacer de la manera más delicada que podía pero Harry hacia muecas de dolor y no puedo evitar que le saliera una lágrima- duele mucho???

-Si, también arde- Ginny limpio la lágrima de Harry con su dedo índice

-Tranquilo el dolor pasara rápido, solo aguanta un poco- comenzó a soplar para evitar el ardor, a Harry le agrado tanto su aliento; olía a menta- Ya paso???

Harry tenía los ojos cerrados y se desconecto del mundo, cuando abrió los ojos Ginny lo miraba curiosa- Que sucede???

-Nada- volteo su rostro a otro lado y Ginny comenzó a limpiar una herida de su boca

-Aguanta si??? Ron no se midió al golpearte, el golpe en tu mejilla se esta poniendo morado- de nuevo paso la poción y Harry cerro los ojos pero cuando sintió a Ginny muy cerca soplando en su herida no puedo evitar besarla, cuando se separaron Ginny la miro desconcertada

-Lo siento- le dijo sonriendo- otro de mis impulsos

-Pues avísame cuando tengas esos tipos de impulsos al menos para estar preparada- le dijo la chica mientras guardaba las pociones en una pequeña cajita

-Mmm si…

-Que???

-Viene otro- Harry la tomo de la cintura y la jalo hacia el, Ginny se acomodo sobre él, poniendo sus piernas a cada lado de las de Harry mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, no entendían por que hacían esas cosas, pero se sentían tan bien que no querían detenerse, Harry paso sus manos por la cintura de la chica para comenzar a bajar y de pronto subir sus manos llevando con ellas la blusa de la chica, Ginny quedo ante el solo con un lindo sujetador blanco con bordes rosados y estampado de flores, Ginny volvió a besarlo mientras comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa cuando termino se la quito echándola hacia atrás dejando su torso desnudo el cual comenzó a besar, Harry se movió para subirse sobre ella de forma que Ginny quedo acostada en el sillón mientras Harry sostenía su peso con sus brazos para no aplastarla, comenzó a besar su cuello y cuando besaba entre sus senos la chica entro en razón

-Harry detente…- suspirando forzadamente

-No me pidas eso… no ahorita por favor- Ginny trato de levantarse llevando a Harry con ella, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca y Ginny volvió a besarlo pero ahora tranquilamente

-No es el momento, tenemos que ir a ver a Mione- Harry se levanto muy rápido, estar de esa forma con la pelirroja había afectado sus prioridades

-Lo siento, no se que me paso solo que tenerte cerca…- buscaba la palabra adecuada- me afecta- termino riendo

-Me pasa lo mismo contigo, pero no te preocupes solo son impulsos

-No te molestan esos impulsos???- Harry deseaba que Ginny dijera que no, no tendría el valor para dejar de besarla

-No, solo no te quejes cuando yo los tenga- dijo riendo- los dos tenemos relaciones sentimentales con otras personas solo por tenerlas así que no creo que afecte mucho, tu y yo no sentimos nada uno por el otro solo amistad, pero también existe una gran atracción tengo que aceptarlo- se acerco a el y comenzó a besarlo suavemente mientras abotonaba su camisa

-Puede haber algo entre tu y yo- le dijo y se detuvo para morder suavemente su labio inferior- ya sabes "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente", mientras Cho y Dean no se enteren no pasa nada

-Me parece bien- cerraron en trato con otro apasionado beso y un abrazo, los dos estuvieron de acuerdo con el trato, pensando que la maravillosa persona que tenían enfrente realmente solo sentía atracción y no un gran y profundo amor

-Ponte la blusa para irnos…

------------------------------

En San Mungo… Ron llego desesperado buscando a Mike y aunque encontró a otros compañeros a los cuales también podía cambiarles su turno, quiso tener el de Mike ya que a el le tocaba guardia toda la noche y madrugada, lo encontró después de salir de revisar a unos pacientes

-Estas haciendo las revisiones solo???- Ron se extraño normalmente un medico superior a ellos los acompañaba a las revisiones ya que ellos no tenían mucha experiencia

-Si amigo, no sabes hay muchos heridos hubo un ataque en el ministerio, gracias a Merlín no hubo muertes, pero hay personas que están muy mal, los especialistas se están encargando de los mas afectados- dijo mientras revisaba el historial mágico de una chica que trabajaba en la recepción de ministerio y la cual había recibido un maleficio Imperio con el cual la habían obligado a lastimarse sola

-Traes los historiales de tus pacientes???- Mike afirmo con su cabeza y se los paso a Ron para que los viera, el desesperado empezó a buscar y gracias a Merlín a su amigo le había tocado cuidar a su chica- Necesito que me cambies turno hoy

-No, que te pasa siempre te quejas de que quieres días libres y ahora vienes con esto, Ron jamás me había tocado un día así tengo que estar aquí para aprender mas, tomar experiencia y…

-Mike necesito que me cambies tu turno es de vida o muerte...- Ron estaba desesperado y Mike no estaba cooperando, pero su salvación llego cuando paso una señora de avanzada edad que era una de sus profesoras y la mejor medí maga de San Mungo

-Weasley que bueno que estas aquí, necesitamos mucha ayuda, los jóvenes como tu son los que terminan siendo buenos medí magos mira que venir tu día libre…eso te apunta muchos puntos

-Si Dra. Woolverston, sabe que yo estoy aquí para cuando lo necesiten y mi amigo Harry que es auror me aviso del ataque y vine a ver si servia mi ayuda

-Claro que si chico, toma- le pasó unos cuantos historiales mágicos, Ron sin que Mike y su profesora se diera cuenta antes de entregarle los suyos a su amigo saco el de Hermione y lo junto con los que le habían pasado- Ahora mismo voy a revisar a estos pacientes

Se alejo de ellos y abrió el historial de Hermione, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su firma en alguna de las revisiones de la chica cuando aun no eran pareja, pero el siempre se había empeñado en que solo él se encargara de revisarla cuando no había medí magas disponibles, no permitiría que otros chicos la vieran, reviso el numero del cuarto y se dirigió a él, al entrar cerro la puerta y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama mientras acariciaba tiernamente su cabello.

Se levanto y comenzó la revisión primero hizo un hechizo que le mostraba si ella tenia hemorragias internas, sonrió al ver que no, su chica era muy fuerte los cruciatus no habían afectado nada internamente, después realizo un hechizo craneoencefálico para revisar los golpes en su cabeza, eran muy leves supuso que solo se había golpeado cuando recibió el hechizo, tenia unos golpes leves nada que se pudiera complicar, aun así escribió en el historial la poción que le suministraría para evitar los dolores de cabeza, volteo a verla dejo el historial a un lado y se acerco a besarla, fue un beso pequeño y bastante desagradable para él, la chica tenia los labios helados

-Vas a estar bien preciosa, terminare de revisarte y tendré que ir a ver a los demás pacientes que me asignaron, cuando termine iré a la sala de espera a ver si ya llegaron los demás…todos están muy preocupados por ti y me vas a matar cuando sepas que golpee a Harry… lo siento, también pienso pedirle disculpas a él, pero no pude evitarlo sentí mucha impotencia…me moriría si algo te pasara

De nuevo tomo el historial y mientras revisaba fue llenando la ficha de identificación

-Nombre del paciente.- Hermione Jane Granger  
-Edad.- 20 años  
-Sexo.- Femenino  
-Estado Civil.- Soltera  
-Escolaridad.- Egresada de Hogwarts  
-Ocupación.- Estudiante con practicas en el ministerio  
-Fecha de nacimiento.- 19/09/1979  
-Tipo de Sangre- A+ (Origen Muggle)

Exploración física.-

Paciente femenino de 20 años, inconsciente, pupilas Isocoricas (de mismo tamaño) y Normoreflexicas (con reflejos), Palidez de Tegumentos ++ (moderada), Mucosa Oral Hidratada (saliva), Ruidos Cardiacos de buena intensidad y frecuencia, sin soplos, con Ruidos Respiratorios con buena entrada y salida de aire, Abdomen blando sin dolor a la palpación, sin irritación peritoneal, Peristalsis presente (movimientos del intestino), Sin Edema (inflamación), buen llenado capilar (tiene buena circulación)

Al terminar la revisión le dio un beso en la frente a la castaña, no soportaría darle otro beso sin que ella respondiera, salio y visito a sus otros pacientes, cuando vio los demás casos se sintió confortado realmente Hermione había tenido mucha suerte, había pacientes mucho mas graves que ella, un chico que era mensajero había recibido un Locomotor Mortis (junta las piernas de la victima haciendo imposible que camine) tan fuerte que le había sido difícil ayudarlo y tendría que tomar terapias pata volver a caminar bien, también tuvo que usar un Relaxo muy potente para aflojar las ataduras de unas cuerdas mágicas con las que amarraron a uno de los conserjes del ministerio y al cual le habían quedado cortes en todo el cuerpo, su paciente mas grave era un delegado de edad avanzada que había utilizado un Protego para defenderse de un Avada Kedavra y había recibido solo muy poca magia por lo cual no estaba muerto solo muy grave, sus demás pacientes solo tenia golpes leves y sin complicación así que ya podía ir a la sala de espera, cuando llego vio a todos sus hermanos (excepto Bill y Charlie que vivían lejos) la madre de Hermione (su padre estaba en un congreso en Italia) y a Harry junto a sus padres, primero se acerco a su mejor amigo y se abrazaron

-Lo siento, no debí golpearte…pero me sentí tan…- Harry lo interrumpió

-No te preocupes, como esta???- todos se concentraron en Ron, la señora Weasley no puedo evitar ver que la mirada de su hijo se veía diferente cuando estaba en el trabajo y lo guapo que se veía con su bata de medí mago, la señora Granger lo miraba esperanzada

-Esta muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba solo necesita mucho reposo, no creo que tarde en despertar, si no es que ya lo hizo, tengo tres horas revisando pacientes, siento haberlos echo esperar pero al ver que Herm estaba bien me dedique a ayudar a los demás pacientes

-Entonces no tiene nada???- la señora Granger suspiro aliviada

-Solo golpes leves y algunos hematomas, por un tiempo tendrá que tomar unas pociones para el dolor de cabeza, pero esta muy bien, sin ninguna fractura, todos sus análisis salieron excelente!!!- Ron veía la fascinación de todos al verlo hablar, realmente se estaba ganando el respeto de su familia y le alegraba la cara de los gemelos parecía que estuvieran orgullosos de él

-Muchas gracias Ronald- la señora Granger no dudo en abrazarlo fuertemente- eres el mejor, no se que haría mi bebé sin ti

-Por Hermione haría lo que sea… bueno la pasaran a otra habitación, ya que esta bien no es necesario que siga en la habitación en urgencias además así ustedes tendrán acceso y podrán visitarla, les recuerdo que solo pueden pasar de dos en dos y nada de bromas ni escándalos- volteo a ver a los gemelos- iré a realizarle la ultima revisión esperen aquí en un momento les aviso el numero de cuarto que le asignaran y cuando pueden empezar a pasar para las visitas

Ron se fue y todos se miraban fascinados, ni los gemelos se atrevieron a hacer ningún comentario despectivo a cerca de su hermano

-Mamá viste lo guapo que se ve Ronnie con esa bata???- después de tanta tensión el grupo no pudo evitar la carcajada por el comentario de Ginny

-Si, realmente lindo

-Mamá no es para tanto, ya sabes el dicho muggle "Si la mona es de seda así se quedara"- dijo George, la madre de la castaña no puedo evitar reír

-Es "Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda" pero no creo que se aplique a tu hermano, él se ve muy bien y es muy apuesto- obviamente la Sra. Granger iba a defender a Ron- bueno alguien podría ayudarme a encontrar un teléfono necesito hablarle a mi marido para darle las buenas noticias, se quedo muy preocupado, pero era imposible que regresará

-Yo la llevo Sra. Granger acompáñeme- Harry y la mamá de Hermione salieron…

------------------------------

Ron llego al cuarto de la chica y ella todavía dormía, empezó con la revisión lo hizo con demasiada cautela no quería que se le pasara nada y ya poder llevar a Hermione a la sala de Recuperación, la chica fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, Ron no estaba poniéndole atención llenaba la ficha para realizar el cambio

-Que apuesto doctor me toco…- le dijo con dificultad pero con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Mione, hermosa despertaste!!!- se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo suavemente- no sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti, sentí que moriría- escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella, la chica sintió como una lagrima caía en su hombro; Ron estaba llorando

-Tranquilo ya me siento bien, gracias a ti mi amor- limpio las lagrimas de Ron y lo beso suavemente aun se sentía muy débil- entonces no tengo nada grave???

-No, es increíble que no tengas secuelas con dos maldiciones imperdonables, pero no sabes lo mucho que me alegra-volvió a besarla- que paso por que no llegaste a casa con Ginny??? Sabes que si se hubieran ido juntas esto no habría pasado…

Hermione lo corto de tajo, sabia que Ron iba a reclamarle el no haberse ido con su hermana- Ya tengo otro puesto Ron, no puedo estar con Ginny todo el tiempo, el delegado me llevo a mi nueva oficina y pues me quede viendo que pendientes tenia para el día siguiente, si bien no tenia que empezar a hacerlos… estaba muy fascinada y no pude evitarlo, pero cuando iba de salida no se por donde empezaron a salir mortífagos

-Fue Malfoy quien te hirió???

-Si, obviamente saque la varita, comencé a defenderme y a ayudar esperando que los aurores no tardaran, cuando estaba ayudando a una de las chicas de recepción a levantarse, alguien me apretó la cintura…

FLASH BACK

-Volvemos a vernos sangre sucia- le dijo Malfoy con un susurro, sonreía por haber encontrado a la chica- agradables coincidencias de la vida

-Suéltame!!! Maldito mortífago, no han podido superar la perdida de Voldemort??? Son un asco!!!

-Calla maldita sangre sucia con tus asquerosos labios es imperdonable que nombres a mi señor, ahora tendrás tu merecido- soltó a Hermione apartándola de el- CRUCIO!!!

Hermione empezó a retorcerse del dolor, en sus pensamientos solo estaba el chico pelirrojo, era tanto el dolor que no pude evitar nombrarlo

-No creo que el pobretón Weasley pueda venir a ayudarte, los tenemos a todos muy checaditos así que cuidado sangre sucia, él esta en casa de sus padres esperándote…

-Maldito infeliz!!!

-Y no esperes que el cara rajada llegue a tiempo- volvió a sonreír- CRUCIO!!!- Hermione volvió a retorcerse, ya no aguantaba era mucho dolor

-Malfoy retirada!!! Están llegando los aurores!!!- otro mortífago encapuchado le gritaba a Draco

-Hasta luego sangre sucia, nos veremos en el infierno…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Se agacho a donde estaba yo y me beso en los labios, caí inconsciente después de eso- Hermione termino su relato y volteo a ver a Ron, estaba rojo en exceso y una mueca de ira adornaba su bello rostro- estas bien???

-Se atrevió a besarte???- Hermione asistió con un movimiento de cabeza- Se atrevió a besarte!!! Es un maldito yo mismo lo matare, le cortare los labios y los meteré en ácido y…

-Tranquilo Ron, ya paso y créeme que ese beso no significo nada

-Pero tu no entiendes- le agarro la cara posando sus dos manos en las mejillas de la chica y con su dedo pulgar acaricio el labio inferior de ella- estos labios son míos, son mi premio por tantas atrocidades que hemos pasado, no puede llegar un maldito mortífago y besarlos por que son míos!!!

Termino gritando y Hermione solo se acerco a él y lo beso apasionadamente

-Tranquilo, yo tampoco quería que esto pasara pero prométeme que no harás ninguna tontería Ron, promételo

-No puedo prometer eso, si lo veo lo mato!!!

-Ron!!! Por favor, no quiero pasar toda mi vida visitando al hombre que amo en Azkaban, se prudente

-Tratare, pero no prometo nada, esta bien ya tengo todos tus resultados y al parecer estas bien, solo unos cuantos moretones y supongo que dolor de cabeza- Hermione asistió- bien te daré una poción para eso pero ya puedes cambiar de habitación, te llevare a un cuarto en el área de recuperación

-Le avisaron a mis padres???

-Si, tu madre esta en la sala de espera junto con mi familia y Harry, tu padre esta de viaje pero esta al tanto de todo, tu madre fue a llamarle para avisarle que estas bien… todos estaban muy preocupados por ti- le dio un pequeñísimo beso-pero no tanto como yo princesa

-Lo se, yo no se que haría si tu estuvieras en mi lugar, me sentiría peor que tu de seguro por que yo no podría curarte, se algunas cosas digo me las platicas todas las noches- Hermione empezó a reír y Ron se sonrojo recordando que su chica le aseguro que hablaba dormido

-Bueno déjate de bromas te llevare a tu nueva habitación y te daré de alta mañana, pero por si acaso dormirás en mi casa

-Estas loco, como dormiré en tu casa!!! Todos se darán cuenta de lo nuestro

-No necesariamente, solo pasaras las noches conmigo el resto del día yo seré el que este pegado a ti- sonrió y ella se sonrojo- además si por casualidad nos encontraran durmiendo juntos podríamos decir que te sentiste mal y viniste a buscarme y nos quedamos dormidos después

-Mmm como quieras…

Después de llevarla a la nueva habitación, fue a avisar a la familia donde estaba para que fueran a visitarla y todos como buenos Weasley´s les importo poco las indicaciones de Ron de que pasaran de dos en dos, cuando llego de nuevo a verla todos estaban muy felices riendo a carcajadas

-Que fue lo que les dije??? De dos en dos!!!

-Hay Ronnie no hagas tanto escándalo, pueden venir y nos descubrirían- George estaba sentado en la cama a un lado de la chica, del otro lado Harry y Ginny descaradamente se encontraba acostada junto a su amiga

-Y tu enana, quítate de ahí!!! Puedes lastimarla

-Ron me siento bien y no me molestan…

-Pues a mi si, tengo que revisarte por última vez

-A mi se me hace que ya fueron muchas revisiones, lo has de hacer por simple gusto!!! Para manosear a Hermione a tu antojo- dijo Fred y todos se atacaron de la risa, Ron se sonrojo y volteo los ojos para acercarse a su chica y revisar que todo estuviera en perfecto estado- Bien, termine!

-Querido- Ron tembló al escuchar a la señora Granger llamarlo así, vería si ella lo seguiría llamando igual cuando supiera su situación con la castaña- Cuando sale mi hija de aquí???

-Mañana ya puede salir, las recuperaciones mágicas son mas rápidas que las muggles, si es lo que esta pensando Sra. Granger

-De hecho si estaba pensando eso- rió junto a Molly, las dos se llevaban verdaderamente bien

-Bueno se acabaron las horas de visitas, vayan a descansar y dejen que Mione descanse…

Todos gritaron un "No"

-Son reglas no pueden pasearse en el hospital a la hora que les plazca y ni piensen en hacer escándalo- volteo a ver a los gemelos- o traeré a seguridad para que los saque!!

-Te crees mucho por que tienes autoridad en el hospital, pero fuera de el ya veremos- la mirada que le lanzaron los gemelos a Ron hizo que se le helara la sangre, el sabia que sus hermanos podrían ser unos verdaderos malditos cuando se lo proponían

-Dejen en paz a su hermano, él es el doctor y debemos obedecerlo- el Sr. Weasley mostró su autoridad ante los bromistas de sus hijos

-Lo sentimos papá!!!- corearon los gemelos mientras iban saliendo de la habitación; claro después de darle un beso de despedida a la enferma, cuando salieron todos y solo quedo la pareja…

-Y bien??? Puedes pasar la noche aquí conmigo, por favor!!!

-Si, vendré en un rato más tengo muchos pacientes que revisar que están muy graves y no puedo dejarlo de lado tú lo sabes

-Lo prometes???

-Si

-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien

-Lo se- se agacho para darle un beso mas profundo, necesitaba sentirla cerca después de sentir que la perdía- tomate esta poción y duerme, necesitas descansar

Hermione obedeció y no pasó ni un minuto cuando cayó dormida, Ron salio de la habitación y algunos seguían ahí despidiéndose

-Si, tengo un viaje en dos días pero regresando acepto tu invitación para tomar té- le decía muy feliz la señora Granger a Molly

-Ya sabes tu solo dile a Hermione que me avise para tener todo listo

-Ya se retiran???-pregunto el apuesto medí mago

-Si hijo, los gemelos ya se fueron iban a ver a sus novias para avisarles que Hermione estaba bien, nosotros iremos a dejar a Jane a su casa

-Esta bien, los veo mañana, Harry me harías un enorme favor si dejaras a Gin en su departamento, es muy tarde y no quiero que se vaya sola- le dijo Ron dándose un masaje en las sienes

-Claro que la llevo Ron, trabajaras esta noche???

-Si, por el ataque tengo que hacer guardia me asignaron muchos pacientes que no están tan bien como Mione, bueno no quiero retrasarme los veo mañana

-Si hermano, adiós- los dos vieron partir a Ron por el pasillo

-Bueno tengo que ir a dejarte, vamonos- se tomaron de las manos para desaparecer hacia el departamento de la pelirroja (obvio que no necesitaban tomarse de las manos, pero ellos querían hacerlo), ya estando ahí…

-Bueno ya estas en casa, sana y salva

-Gracias Harry- dijo la pelirroja dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de irme- Harry abrió la puerta y cuando iba a salir volteo a verla rápidamente - Gin puedo quedarme aquí???

-Estaba esperando que lo preguntaras!!!

La pelirroja se lanzo a besarlo apasionadamente…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8vo. Capitulo!!! Listo y ahora si que mi inspiración ayudo mucho, estarán de acuerdo que no me tarde tanto como la ves anterior, además que ya tengo la mitad del capitulo 9, bueno hoy mi prima me pregunto que de cuantos capítulos seria el fic y la verdad es que siento que se esta alargando mucho y aun faltan tantas cosas, díganme que piensan le seguimos o quieren que acabe pronto, ustedes tomen esa decisión si???

Este capitulo esta especialmente dedicado a mi gran amiga Ruby, ya que ella estudia medicina y me ayudo con todos los términos médicos incluidos en las revisiones de Hermione, MIL GRACIAS LINDA!!! Aparte que ella es la que revisa los capítulos antes de publicarlos, así que le agradezco el doble!!! Besitos para ti amiga!!!

Bueno además quisiera agradecer todos los reviews que recibí por este capitulo, me encantaron y creo que eso fue lo que me animo a escribir mas y tenerles el capitulo pronto, bueno mil gracias a **atzweasley, hermioneyron, EyvieHP, Yanet, Ana, cervatillo, simplexgirl, Camila, pauli, Ruby y kariitho!!! **Espero contar con su comentario para este nuevo capitulo, seguro que tendrán mucho que criticar por la nueva relación "secreta de la historia". Aunque no será secreta por mucho tiempo si quieren saber quien descubrirá a Harry y Ginny no olviden dejarme un review para animarme oki???

Bueno creo que ya me extendí como siempre, jajaja, que estén muy bien, les mando muchos besos y espero tener pronto el siguiente capitulo, no crean que me gusta hacerlos esperar mucho tiempo!!! Besos bye bye…

P.D.- Normis, primita preciosa te quitare el privilegio de ver mis avances si no me dejas reviews ok??? Solo para que estés enterada, jajaja

_**Umi Céfiro (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba Hotmail punto com)**_


	9. Atraccion oculta ya no tan oculta?

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración!!! Aquí esta el fic… **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

-Bueno ya estas en casa, sana y salva  
-Gracias Harry- dijo la pelirroja dándole un beso en la mejilla  
-Bueno creo que ya es hora de irme- Harry abrió la puerta y cuando iba a salir volteo a verla rápidamente - Gin puedo quedarme aquí???  
-Estaba esperando que lo preguntaras!!!

La pelirroja se lanzo a besarlo apasionadamente…

"**Por que todo tiene que ser así"  
Cáp. 9.- "Atracción Oculta… ya no tan oculta???"**

Después de terminar con todas sus visitas, Ron estaba acostado al lado de Hermione y ella dormía de nuevo por que cuando llego él se levanto y se quedaron conversando un buen tiempo, el chico la miraba feliz no podía creer lo fuerte que era su chica, dos cruciatus y ninguna secuela, le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello mientras veía como respiraba lentamente, de pronto vio como en la ventana opaca de la puerta (N/A: no se como explicarlo de esas ventanas que no te dejan ver con claridad) se veía a una persona tratando de entrar no faltaba mucho para que la persona que esta ahí afuera entrara, solo tenia dos opciones; la primera aventar a Hermione a un lado (ya que parándose despacio y acomodándola no alcanzaría) y pararse rápidamente, la segunda esperar que la persona entrara y lo descubriera ahí, algo totalmente prohibido en el hospital, como un medí mago dormiría con su paciente??? Solo cerró lentamente sus ojos y espero…

-Ron??? Hey amigo estas dormido???- Mike se acercaba a medida que hablaba

-Me asustaste- dijo mientras abría los ojos- no estaba dormido

-Pensaste que si cerrabas los ojos te harías invisible al ojo humano- dijo Mike en burla, mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama- que haces aquí??? Y así???

-Le prometí a Hermione que estaría en la noche con ella

-Sabes que si alguien te ve te meterás en problemas-le advirtió Mike

-Lo siento y lo se, pero no pude evitarlo, yo nunca rompo mis promesas y menos si se las hice a Hermione

-Se nota que tu amiga es muy especial para ti, pero por que no vino su novio???

Ron comenzó a reír- lo siento, esa es una gran mentira Mione no tiene novio

-Entonces por que me dijiste eso???

-Mmm bueno te diré, Mione no tiene novio, bueno si…o no- ya se había confundido hasta él- el punto es que no tiene novio declarado yo… yo soy su novio no declarado, por eso la vez que te dije que lo tenia era solo para que no me molestaras pidiéndome que la hiciera de cupido

-Es tu chica!!! Idiota pudiste decírmelo y yo no haría nada, jamás me meto con las novias de mis amigos, pero por que eres su novio no declarado???- a Mike se le miraba muy confuso

-Bueno es una larga historia, el punto es que tuvimos una gran pelea y ella dijo cosas horribles, yo prometí no tener una relación con ella hasta que terminara mis estudios y me convirtiera en medí mago, la cosa es que se dio tener una relacion y nuestras familias no lo saben

-Tan terrible fue lo que te dijo???

-No terrible, pero dijo cosas que jamás pensé que ella me diría…

---------------------------

Unas horas mas tarde Harry descansaba junto a Ginny que dormía profundamente, la desnudez de ambos solo era tapada con una delgada sabana, cuando terminaron de expresar su "atracción" Ginny le había dicho que estaba muy cansada y se durmió en el instante él en cambio solo se quedo contemplándola pareciéndole ridículo no haberle dicho antes lo mucho que la quería y no entendiendo por que teniéndola a ella enfrente siempre salía con otras chicas, de nuevo se acostó abrazándola, pegando su torso a la suave espalda de la chica y besando suavemente su hombro

-Un día lo sabrás… sabrás todo lo que siento por ti

------------------

Al día siguiente Ron comenzó temprano a pasar visitas y al fin llego el turno de ir al cuarto de su chica, la cual estaba despierta desayunando

-Hola!! Como te sientes???- llego y le dio un beso en los labios

-Muy bien, gracias- después de darle el beso, corto un pedazo de hot cake y se lo dio, el chico lo comió con gusto desde el día anterior no probaba alimento- te ves molido!

-Estoy molido, uno de mis pacientes se complico en la noche, fueron tres horas para estabilizarlo, bueno ya tengo aquí tu alta para salir solo tienes que firmarla antes de irte ya hable con tu madre y vendrá por ti al medio día para acompañarte a tu departamento

-Y tu a que hora saldrás???

-A las dos de la tarde vienen a relevarme, tengo que dormir, ya no aguanto pero solo son unas horas

-Bien, tengo que presentarme en el ministerio el Sr. Charles Wright debe necesitar mi ayuda

-Para tu carro enana!!

-Oye no me digas así, ese es el apodo de Gin!!!

-Es cierto- Ron reía- bueno lo que quería decirte es que necesitas descansar así que no empieces, además el ministerio quedo en muy mal estado van a tardar dos días en arreglar todo y tu tienes que descansar antes de poner a trabajar tu cerebro- la chica lo miro obcecada- te lo advierto Mione si haces mucho esfuerzo no aguantaras el dolor de cabeza y no vengas a mi para pedirme pociones que no te las daré

-Está bien, dos días de descanso no me sientan mal

-Y no es que te sienten es que los necesitas… bueno creo que ya no podré verte por que vamos a hacerle una operación mágica al delegado que recibió el Avada Kedavra y no estaré disponible unas cuantas horas, te veo después???

-Pues si, me dijiste que dormiría contigo así que supongo que nos veremos

-Buenos días!!!.- Ron se volteo rápidamente y dio un saltito para atrás; estaba muy cerca de la chica por que iba a despedirse con un beso

-Hola mamá!!!

-Mi niña, te ves muy bien, pero no sabes el susto que nos diste, tu padre quería regresarse pero ya sabes que los congresos son muy importantes, estaba pensando que podrías quedarte en la casa

Ron interrumpió- Pero no va a usted a hacer un viaje mañana???

-Pues también pensé que podrías acompañarme hija, solo es una semana y voy a España

-Pero es que ella… bueno ya esta bien… pero puede recaer y si esta lejos- Ron ya no sabia que inventar para impedir que Jane se llevara a Hermione

-Mamá lo siento pero no puedo, tengo dos días para descansar y luego tengo que volver al trabajo, es imposible que me vaya una semana

-Eso es… es imposible- Ron volteo a ver a su chica y sonrió

-Bueno entonces yo me encargo de llevarte a tu departamento pero no puedo quedarme tanto tiempo tengo varias vueltas que hacer, tengo que ir al consultorio y después por los boletos…Ron puedo pedirte un favor???

-Claro que si señora

-Se que tal vez ustedes no estén acostumbrados a esto pero ya que esta muy reciente el ataque, tal vez podrías ir a dormir con mi nena, son amigos desde hace tiempo la verdad es que yo me quedaría mas tranquila, si Hermione se queda sola voy a estar muy angustiada

-No se preocupe señora, puedo irme con ella o que ella se vaya a mi departamento, viene siendo lo mismo, pero no se preocupe yo la voy a cuidar

-Gracias Ronald la verdad no esperaba menos de ti, ves hijita con todos los patanes que has salido y teniendo chicos tan buenos cerca

-Es mi mismo que yo le digo Sra., su hija no sabe lo que es bueno- Jane y Ron comenzaron a reír, Hermione solo los miraba impresionada, ya sabría la reacción de su madre cuando le presentara a Ron como su novio- bueno puede pasar a la recepción a recoger las pertenencias de Mione, mientras ella tiene que cambiarse

-Bien, vuelvo en un minuto

Ron se acerco a Hermione para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero su rostro delataba su buen humor

-Te crees mucho por que le caes bien a mamá???

-Claro que si… patanes???

-A mamá no le han caído bien ninguno de los chicos con los que he salido

-Esos son puntos a mi favor-dijo sonriendo

-No te pongas pesado por que no me iré a dormir contigo- dijo la castaña en broma

-No puedes evitarlo Mione, son ordenes de Mami Suegra

Los dos soltaron la carcajada… Horas después Jane había dejado a la castaña en su departamento haciéndola prometer que iba a dormir con su amigo, Hermione se había puesto a arreglar su habitación, limpiar de manera muggle todo el departamento y había leído su correspondencia, muchos le enviaron cartas deseándole una pronta recuperación y hasta su jefe le envió una nota para avisarle que tenia una semana de descanso lo cual la puso de mal humor, ya se sentía bien, no necesitaba tanto tiempo para reposar. Sabia que Ron ya había salido del hospital, pero no quiso molestarlo debía de estar molido, así que decidió ir al departamento de su mejor amiga, a esa hora ya se le hacia raro que no fuera Ginny la que la buscara. Se desapareció y llego a la sala de la casa de Ginny…vacía! Se acerco a la cocina y vio dos platos sin terminar en la mesa, imagino a Ginny con Dean e iba a retirarse, pero sabiendo que el chico se había ido a jugar un partido amistoso a Italia era imposible que si amiga estuviera acompañada por alguna persona del sexo masculino, así que sin pudor alguno entro al cuarto de Ginny y… por Dios, hubiera sido mejor tocar

-Dios mío (recuerden que ella es muggle y usa esas expresiones)

-Hermione!!!- gritaron los dos chicos que se encontraban como Merlín los trajo al mundo y en una posición muy comprometedora

Hermione salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y recargándose en la misma, Harry y Ginny estaban en la cama desnudos y en una posición sexual bastante agradable, "la favorita de Ron" pensó. Claro que si su chico supiera que su hermana es quien la practica y con su mejor amigo, la sacaría de su repertorio. Camino hasta el sillón y se dejo caer ahí aunque había sido un gran shock verlos así,de un momento a otro se alegro, si sus amigos estaban así en la cama es por que estaban juntos o ebrios, pero descarto la segunda por que ya se habían levantado y hasta almorzado… por otro lado los chicos en la habitación no creían su mala suerte, un día llevaba su supuesta "atracción oculta" y ya no era oculta!!! Harry se vestía muy nervioso y Ginny solo estaba muy seria tapándose con las sabanas

-Maldición…maldición…carajo!!!

-Quieres dejar de mal decir, esto no es el fin del mundo

-Linda, ya nos descubrió Hermione, le dirá a Ron…y tendré una muerte segura y dolorosa en manos de todos los Weasley´s – Harry después de pensar en los hermanos de la pelirroja se puso aun mas nervioso

-No es así, ya estoy bastante grandecita mis hermanos no tienen derecho a enterarse de mi vida sexual, además no tienen por que saberlo Harry

-Hermione no le guarda secretos a Ron y lo sabes

-Hermione es mi mejor amiga y si le pido guardar el secreto lo hará, te lo juro…por favor ya no te preocupes- se levanto con la sabana enredada a su cuerpo y lo beso tiernamente- ve a tu casa, duerme un poco yo me encargo de nuestra amiga

-Segura no quieres que me quede contigo, tal vez podamos explicarle mejor- Ginny imagino la escena en su cabeza, ella tratando de hablar con su amiga y Harry detrás de ella gritando "Juro que no quise"… "Definitivamente estoy muerto"… "Yo ni quería ella me obligo"

-No te preocupes yo me encargo- se dieron un beso de despedida y Harry desapareció, Ginny se vistió y haciendo un gran esfuerzo salio a darle la cara a su amiga, pensó que Hermione se había vuelto loca por verlos en la cama por que tenia una gran cara de felicidad

-Hola amiga!!! Como estas???- Hermione realmente estaba feliz pero no sabia con lo que la pelirroja le saldría

-Bien gracias…Hermione necesitaba hablar contigo de lo que viste

-No te preocupes ya lo entendí y estoy muy feliz por ti amiga, al fin cumpliste tu sueño y Harry dejo de ser tan idiota, la verdad es que aparte de cómo me entere realmente me sorprendió muchísimo por que ni siquiera me contaste que terminaste con Dean y vuála! Ya andas con Harry!!!- Hermione hablo todo muy rápido y sin respirar

-Creo que estas un poco confundida amiga

-No estoy confundida ya se lo que vi, ustedes estaban haciendo el amor

-Harry y yo estábamos teniendo sexo, no haciendo el amor

-Si tu lo amas y el te ama a ti, se le llama hacer el amor!!!- Hermione ya se estaba molestando y Ginny estaba colérica

-HARRY Y YO NO SOMOS NOVIOS, SOMOS AMANTES!!!

Hermione se quedo callada viendo a su amiga, si bien apreciaba mucho a sus dos amigos esos comportamientos no le parecían correctos

-No entiendo por que estas haciendo esto Ginny!!!

-Mione esto es asunto de Harry y mío, no puedes venir y decirme que estoy mal, por que aunque así sea lo estoy disfrutando, sabes lo que siento por ese cuatro ojos y como el no me ama y no puedo tenerlo, al menos puedo tenerlo como mi amante y disfrutar de el aunque sea de esta manera

-Tu sabes que Harry te quiere mucho Ginny, no tienes que acostarte con el para que el te ame, estoy segura que él ya lo hace

-Tú estas segura pero él no, toda mi infancia estuve detrás de Harry y cuando fuimos novios fui la mujer más feliz, en ese momento pensé que ya podía morir tranquila y cuando terminamos mi mundo se derrumbo, después de la guerra y cuando tu me dijiste por que me había terminado, pensé que retomaríamos lo que tuvimos, pero Harry se alejo de mi y jamás me dijo nada- se quedo callada aguantando el llanto- nos hicimos los mejores amigos Hermione pero no pasa de eso de una simple atracción entre nosotros

Hermione volteo los ojos dándole a entender que le parecía muy estúpido su punto de vista, claro que eso a Ginny le molesto

-ADEMAS TU ERES AMANTE DE MI HERMANO, NO SE DE QUE TANTO TE QUEJAS!!!- dijo ya totalmente roja de la molestia y las ganas de llorar

-No te atrevas a comparar el amor que le tengo a tu hermano con esto Ginebra!!! Yo amo a tu hermano y él a mí, no tenemos otra pareja y hacemos el amor demostrándonos todo lo que nos queremos, si no estamos juntos fue por mi idiotez no engañando a otras personas!

Ginny se sintió derrotada, su amiga tenia razón y ya no tenia nada que objetar, así que lo único que le quedo fue ponerse a llorar, Hermione se sintió mal no quería molestarse con su mejor amiga, se acerco a ella y la abrazo

-Lo siento Gin, pero realmente me sorprendió verlos así y me alegre, pensé que estaban juntos y cuando me dices esto…lo siento amiga

Ginny seguía sollozando y hablaba entrecortado- Es mi culpa, no quise decirte eso lo que mi hermano y tu tienen es verdadero, solo que cuando se dio la oportunidad de estar con Harry no quise desaprovecharla y como él solo dice que siente atracción hacia mi… pues yo no quiero obligarlo a nada

-Lo se y te entiendo, perdóname si???

-Mione te prometo que terminare con Dean y aunque Harry no termine con Cho, tratare de demostrarle que lo quiero en verdad

-Eso me parece bien…pero tranquila ya no llores- Hermione le acomodaba el pelo, realmente lo tenia muy revuelto

-Puedes hacerme un favor…

-Dime- le dijo la castaña

-Puedes guardarme el secreto por un tiempo, si mis hermanos se enteran mataran a Harry y a mi no me bajaran de prostituta

-Te guardare el secreto pero no pienses eso de ti Gin, yo y tus hermanos también, saben lo mucho que quieres a Harry, no creo que nadie piense eso de ti por que tus sentimientos son muy fuertes, las mujeres que solo se acuestan con tipos de esa manera es por dinero, en ti ahí muchos sentimientos de por medio

Se abrazaron y se escucho que alguien había llegado por red flu, voltearon a la chimenea y encontraron a Ron con varias bolsas de comida en las manos

-Hasta que te encontré ya comiste???

-No aun no- dijo la castaña

-Entonces por que hay dos platos en la mesa???- el chico fue a dejar las bolsas al ante comedor y vio los platos que habían dejado Harry y Ginny, la pelirroja que estaba pensando algo que inventar para decirle a su hermano se sorprendió por la agilidad mental de su mejor amiga

-Vino Harry a desayunar con Ginny y luego pasaron a visitarme a mi departamento, pero Ginny me trajo para enseñarme una ropa que había comprado

-Chicas!!!- el chico fue a la cocina y trajo dos platos, cubiertos y vasos- Quieres probar enana???

-No gracias, almorcé mucho- Ginny seguía teniendo las marcas de haber llorado recientemente

-Ven aquí- Ginny se sentó en las piernas de su hermano y él la abrazo fuertemente- por que estabas llorando???

-Ron no seas metiche...- le dijo su novia aunque la verdad la escena le parecía realmente tierna

-No seas metiche tu Mione! Estoy hablando con mi hermana- y le saco la lengua de forma juguetona, Ginny rió y aunque sabia que no podía contarle la verdad completa le diría una de sus verdades

-Voy a terminar con Dean

-Y por eso lloras, preciosa eso es para que te alegres él no es un buen partido para ti, mira yo me alegro te haré una fiesta!!!- le dijo el chico levantándole el animo a su hermana

-No es eso lo que me hace llorar, la verdad es que tengo miedo…miedo de quedarme sola- abrazo a su hermano escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Ron llorando fuertemente, Ron la abrazo mas fuerte

-Tu??? Sola??? Tu??? Ginny por favor, eres la Weasley más bonita y sexy de todas

-Soy la única Weasley Ron

-De nuestra familia cercana, de la más lejana todas nuestras primas se parecen a la tía abuela Tessie, eres muy hermosa y además todos te quieren, tienes ese maldito don que odio de atraer miradas!!! Que puedo hacer??? Eres mi hermana y me molesta que todos esos estupidillos te miren con cara de depravados, pero no dudes que eres preciosa y que jamás estarás sola- Hermione y Ginny lo miraban ya casi a punto de llorar por lo tierno del momento, él odiaba que lo miraran así, lo hacía sentir vulnerable- Y ya quítate de encima que tengo que comer!!!

-Bueno para romper momentos Weasley- Hermione se sentó cerca de el para servirse de la comida italiana que Ron había traído

-Mira quien habla…

Las chicas empezaron a reír.

--------------------

En la noche Molly quiso organizar una cena para festejar que Hermione estaba bien, Ron propuso que fuera en su departamento, sus padres casi nunca iban y quería invitarlos, sus hermanos que estaban lejos vinieron también, Charlie y Susan en traslador por lo cual llegaron en un santiamén y Bill y Fleur vinieron de manera muggle, Fleur tenia prohibido desaparecerse, los trasladores o la red flu. Estaban todos muy divertidos y la estaban pasando realmente bien, Harry y Ginny estaban en el balcón del departamento tomando una cerveza de mantequilla y hablando de su problema

-Así que Hermione me dijo que me guardaría el secreto

-Aun no se como lo lograste, pensé que seria difícil- Harry volteo adentro a ver a todos, nadie les ponía atención, así que acaricio suavemente la espalda de Ginny- entonces seguimos con lo nuestro???

-Si, quería comentarte que…terminare con Dean- Harry abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, le agradaba mucho la idea, Ginny al ver la reacción lo tomo todo por el contrario- no te preocupes no es por ti que terminare- Harry se decepciono- simplemente he comprobado que no siento nada por él y no quiero que viva en un mundo de fantasía por mi culpa

-Bueno si tú lo deseas por mí esta bien- Harry desecho la idea de terminar con Cho, si la pelirroja le hubiera dicho que iba a hacerlo por él no pensaría seguir con la oriental ni un segundo mas

-Así que estamos bien- se acerco y le planto un pequeño beso, que fue interrumpido por la voz de la persona que mas odiaba

-Hay Ron no sabes lo complicado que fue conseguir tu dirección!!!- entraron y vieron a la oriental dándole su costoso abrigo a Ron y "saludando" (si a eso podía llamársele así a todos volteaba a verlos con cara de asco)

-Creo que te están buscando- dijo Ginny maldiciendo a la oriental

-Si…este…nos vemos mas noche???- le pregunto susurrando

-A la media noche llego a tu departamento- Ginny se alejo de él cuando veía que la oriental lo había ubicado

-Mi amor!!! Por que no me avisaste donde estarías, tengo todo el día buscándote fui al cuartel y me comentaron que dijiste que irías a una reunión familiar y fui a la casucha de la pradera- cuando hizo su comentario no puedo evitar reír, hablaba de la madriguera pero para ella eso no era una casa- y pues no estabas así que estuve todo el día buscando la casa de tu amigo, sabia que estarías aquí

-Si, festejamos la salud de Hermione

-Eso??? Que estupidez!!!

-Acaba de salir de San Mungo por un ataque que hubo en el ministerio, por que no estuviste ahí??? Eres del departamento de seguridad mágica

-Estaba modelando en Paris con mi amiga, tú sabes que lo del departamento de seguridad mágica es un extra en mi carrera mi vida es el modelaje

-Si lo supongo, bueno quieres algo de tomar???- quería cortar el tema, cuando Cho hablaba de moldelaje Harry podría dormirse rápidamente, técnica que usaba después de la intimidad con ella

-Martini??? Champagne??? Vino???- Harry solo negaba con la cabeza cada que ella nombraba algo

-Cerveza de mantequilla o Whiskey de fuego…- le dio las opciones a la chica

-Con un vaso de agua estará bien- volteo los ojos pensando en los corrientes que tomaban eso

En la cocina Ron y Hermione preparaban algunos bocadillos para sus invitados, de vez en cuando se daban pequeños besitos, solo roces inocentes para no despertar sospechas en los presentes, se besaban y se separaban en el acto, en una de esas separaciones entro Fleur y los chicos no sabían si ella los había visto

-Gon, queguia sabeg si tienes algo paga comeg, con el embagazo muego de hambge

-Si Fleur, en un momento llevamos la comida al comedor, pero cuéntame como a el embarazo???

-Bien, al menos pog el momento no he tenido muchas complicaciones, Bill me atiende y me consiente todo lo que puede, va a seg un excelente papá

-Que bien, me alegro por ustedes

-A veg cuando se animan ustedes a casagse

Hermione y Ron voltearon a verse, realmente los había visto???

-Tienen que encontgag una pageja que los haga sentig magiposas en el estomago

-Claro, primero tenemos que encontrarla, Fleur ya vamos para allá si quieres regresa a la fiesta no tardamos- Hermione quería que Fleur saliera de ahí la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa

-Muy bien

Fleur salio del cuatro y ellos suspiraron fuertemente

-Estuvo cerca!!!- Ron acaricio su mejilla- Mejor ya salgamos de aquí no vayan a descubrirnos

La fiesta continuo hasta muy altas horas de la madrugada, cuando termino todos se despidieron hasta que se quedaron los cuatro amigos con la chica oriental, Hermione tenia un horrible dolor de cabeza la verdad ya estaba deseando que se fueran todos

-Creo que necesito la poción Ron, no aguanto el dolor- Se apretaba la cabeza tratando de apaciguar su sufrimiento

-Voy por ella, recuéstate aquí no tardo- Ron salio rumbo a su estudio, lugar en donde guardaba sus pociones

-Tal vez es mejor que ya nos retiremos Hermione no se siente bien- Ginny comenzó a recoger sus cosas

-Te vas a quedar aquí Mione???

-Si Harry, mi madre le pidió a Ron que me diera asilo por estos días que ella iba a estar fuera, ya sabes como se preocupa

-Así son todas las madres Herm- dijo Ginny, Ron entro a la habitación con la poción para su chica, tenia un olor y color extraño

-Bien, tómatela

-Se ve asqueroso- Hermione hizo muecas mientras tomaba el vaso

-Si y sabe aun peor, pero te quitara el malestar en unos minutos, creo que prefieres eso a pasar la noche en vela por el dolor

-Ronald me permites tu sanitario???

-Claro Cho, pasa!!!

La oriental se fue y Ron entro a la cocina después de que Hermione termino de beber para lavar el vaso que seguía teniendo mal olor por la poción, Hermione se recostó el mal sabor la había mareado, Harry acaricio suavemente el muslo de Ginny mientras le susurraba algo al oído

-Tengo que dejar a Cho y después llego al departamento, estarás ahí???

-Si yo te espero y creo que de una vez me voy adelantando- se levanto y le dio un suave beso en la boca- Ron ya me voy!!!

-Sola??? Quieres que te lleve???

-Me voy por red flu a mi casa, no necesito que me lleves, pero gracias- le dio un abrazo- linda fiesta- se volteo con Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Que te mejores Mione!!!

-No piensas despedirte de Harry???- le pregunto el pelirrojo confuso

-Lo siento, lo olvide!!! Nos vemos Harry- y susurrándole solo a él- no tardes

Cho salio del sanitario y se rápidamente se despidieron, Ron los acompaño a la puerta para despedirlos, después se puso a platicar con Hermione mientras recogía algunos vasos para llevarlos a la cocina

-Fue una buena reunión verdad, muy familiar me encanta tener a toda mi gente reunida, con la edad empiezas a valorar eso ya sabes que cuando éramos niños odiaba estar en mi casa, prefería estar en Hogwarts que tener que aguantar a los gemelos!!!- rió- pero ahora es muy distinto, se necesita calor de hogar y solo ellos y tu me lo dan…-volteo a verla, estaba completamente dormida, se acerco a ella y la cargo para dirigirse a la habitación- eres hermosa…descansa mi princesa- la recostó, le quito los zapatos y la arropo, tenerla así le daba todo el calor que Ron necesitaba en estos momentos

---------------------

Harry y Cho llegaron a casa de la oriental, la chica le ofreció una bebida a Harry ella si tenía licor de "calidad" como normalmente decía, el chico bebió rápidamente lo que su novia le ofreció y se acerco a ella para despedirse con un simple y seco beso

-Tengo que irme, adiós

-Harry no piensas quedarte conmigo, tenemos días sin vernos y sin dormir juntos- parecía bastante decepcionada

-No puedo Cho, estoy cansado, quiero irme a mi departamento a dormir, te hablo uno de estos días- le sonrió y desapareció, Cho se quedo pensativa y sonrió maliciosamente

-Si no quieres quedarte yo iré Harry!!!...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo 9 Listo!!! Y ya tengo el 10 y la mitad del 11, siento que me estoy puliendo, jajaja tengo que echarme ánimos para seguir como voy, pero mas que nada tengo que agradecerles los comentarios que recibí, me esta encantando escribir fics de Harry Potter por todos los reviews que llegan de nuevo mil gracias!!! Y déjenme comentarles que por lo que me escribieron esta historia estará larga, gracias a Dios por que aun tengo mucho que escribir y si bien se que aun pasaran muchas cosas entre estos chicos, aun no tengo muy bien definido el final así que por mientras seguiré metiendo en problemas a nuestros protagonistas. _

_De nuevo les reitero muy mas apreciables gracias!!! En especial a Merodeadora-chii, Marlene de Poindulac, Faithfrv, Patty Weasley, Viky Murillo, Atzweasley, Ardeth, Ruby, Camila, Hermioneyron, Miranda Weasley, Simplexgirl, Ana y R.W., que dejaron su comentario en el capitulo 8!!! Gracias y espero su comentario para este nuevo capitulo!!! También un doble gracias a Ruby que se encarga de revisar mis capítulos!!! Te quiero amiga!!!_

_Bueno esperen el siguiente capitulo pronto, que si bien ya lo tengo listo, aun tengo que hacerle las correcciones y chequeos pertinentes, que esten muy bien!!! Nos leemos pronto!!! Besitos…bye bye!!! _

_**Umi- Céfiro! (umi guión bajo cefiro arroba Hotmail punto com)**_


	10. Reunion de Hombres en Tres Escobas!

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración!!! Aquí esta el fic… **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

-Tengo que irme, adiós

-Harry no piensas quedarte conmigo, tenemos días sin vernos y sin dormir juntos- parecía bastante decepcionada

-No puedo Cho, estoy cansado, quiero irme a mi departamento a dormir, te hablo uno de estos días- le sonrió y desapareció, Cho se quedo pensativa y sonrió maliciosamente

-Si no quieres quedarte yo iré Harry!!!...

"**_Por que todo tiene que ser así"_**

**_Cáp. 10.- Reunión de Hombres en Tres Escobas!!!_**

Era la primera vez que Harry llegaba tan animado a su departamento, llego como bólido buscando a su hermosa y sexy atracción pelirroja, paso por la sala y comedor y nada! Cocina nada! Hasta su habitación estaba vacía, que la pelirroja se había ido ya??? Sentado en su cama mientras se descalzaba escucho el leve sonido de agua cayendo, sonrió con ganas, ahí estaba su pelirroja, se desvistió y al tomar una toalla se dio cuenta que le faltaban dos (N/A: al menos yo uso dos, una para el cabello y otra para el cuerpo) como no se percato desde el principio, entro al cuatro de baño y abrió la puerta corrediza (N/A: yo odio los baños con cortina, siempre hago un tiradero) y la pelirroja se asusto

-Dios, pensé que tardarías mas!! Me asustaste!!!- dijo riendo la chica

-Vine lo mas rápido que pude, puedo entrar???

-Claro!!!- Harry entro con ella a ducharse y la beso apasionadamente, pero Ginny traía una duda que necesitaba que le aclararan- Harry hace cuanto que no te acuestas con Cho???

Harry que estaba muy concentrado en su tarea de acariciar suavemente el busto de Ginny, con la pregunta lo apretó de mas, recibiendo un grito de la pelirroja- Lo siento…bueno creo que desde que me acuesto contigo

-Y eso por que???

-Bueno no lo se, desde que estoy contigo me siento totalmente saciado con las relaciones y pues no se me antoja acostarme con ella- y pensó "Y siento que te seria infiel"

-Que bien me agrado esa respuesta- Ginny volvió a besarlo para comenzar uno de sus ya habituales rituales de amor. Claro que estaban tan ocupados que no escucharon como alguien había llegado por red flu, Cho busco a su novio por todo el departamento hasta que escucho el agua correr en el baño, así que se quito su pijama de seda y cuando iba a entrar

-Mi amor, si querías ducharte pudiste decírmelo…- abrió un poco la puerta y Ginny se asusto y se hizo para el otro lado (N/A: en donde no había abierto) Harry pensó lo peor y solo se le ocurrió salirse de la ducha y cerrar rápidamente la puerta

-Que haces aquí???

-Bueno ya que no quisiste quedarte en mi casa, vine a la tuya

-Te dije que quería descansar, no lo entiendes???- Harry estaba molesto

-Bueno no tenemos que hacer nada solo dormir, solo que se me hace raro que no quieras intimar después de tanto tiempo- Cho había levantado su pijama y estaba poniéndoselo mientras el chico se secaba y se enrollaba una toalla en la cintura

-Bueno he tenido mucho trabajo y pues… no tengo ganas esta bien??? No puede un hombre tener un tiempo de abstinencia sexual, es tan malo???

-Pues eso deja mucho que desear de tu capacidad sexual- La chica lo había dicho con toda la saña existente, el orgullo de Harry se vio herido y pensaba demostrarle lo contrario

-Eso piensas, te enseñare que te equivocas

Tomo a la oriental y la dirigió a su habitación, Ginny realmente estaba ofendida, estaba bien que se molestara que ella criticara su desempeño en la cama, pero dejarla ahí en el cuarto de baño desnuda y sin su varita era lo peor que le había echo Harry Potter, salio sin hacer mucho ruido, se seco con las toallas y pensó en las posibilidades, aunque la pareja estuviera muy distraída en sus asuntos, claro que seria extraño que abriera la puerta para buscar sus cosas, no las había dejado a la vista lo cual seria mas complicado pero bueno para el chico ya que su noviecita no las descubriría. Harry tenia un lindo armario en su baño, que es donde ponía los accesorios para la ducha, así que la chica se enrollo en una de las toallas y se metió ahí, puso varias toallas como almohada y se dispuso a dormir, no había nada más que hacer.

En la mañana Harry despidió a su novia y después de haber saciado su orgullo recordó a Ginny, pensó que lo mataría la dejo en el cuarto de baño toda la noche!!! Cuando entro no la vio por ningún lado

-Ginny…preciosa, estas aquí???

Se abrió la puerta del armario y salio la chica se planto frente a el y le dio una horrible bofetada, Harry sintió su mejilla arder

-Lo siento, Gin realmente lo siento, no creas que te olvide! Estaba consiente que estabas aquí pero no podía dejar a Cho así

-Claro no podías dejarla pensando que no puedes en la cama, que aunque estés agotado tienes que complacerla- respiro profundo- se lo que tenemos y me atengo a este tipo de sucesos, es normal, lo que me pareció nefasto es que no te dieras al menos un minuto de tu tiempo para entrar a "orinar" y traerme mi varita y mis malditas cosas para irme y dejarte complacer a la imbécil de tu novia!!!

-Gin, discúlpame linda- se acerco a ella y trato de besarla

-No, no por el momento Potter, realmente me heriste- bajo su cabeza y paso a su lado para ir al armario del chico a sacar sus cosas- no te importo dejarme en tu baño, dormida en un armario, desnuda!!! Helada!!! Solo por la voluntad de Merlín no morí de hipotermia!!!

-Gin soy un idiota y no merezco ni siquiera tenerte de amante…- el chico realmente se sentía derrotado pero ni la situación ni su gesto triste calmaron a la chica

-No trates de hacerte la victima Harry, yo soy la victima!!! No inviertas los papeles- cuando termino de cambiarse se desapareció, Harry se dejo caer en su cama, había arruinado todo…

----------------------

Diez de la mañana, el hermoso pelirrojo comenzó a buscar a tientas a su linda chica, sin abrir los ojos y con la habitación a obscuras (N/A: aun no corrían las cortinas), al no encontrarla se levanto desconcertado

-Mione!!! Donde estas???

-Buenos días- la chica entro con una bandeja en las manos con dos simples desayunos, Ron sabia que la chica no era buena cocinando pero la quería tanto, que amaba el pan tostado con mantequilla y el vaso con sumo de naranja

-A que hora despertaste???

-A las 7:30, como no tenia mucho que hacer acomode la sala, clasifique tus libros y discos compactos por orden alfabético y limpie la cocina

-Realmente te esta volviendo loca no estar en la oficina- dijo mientras tomaba un pan y lo devoraba- como te sientes???

-Bien ya no tengo dolor y pues pensé en pasar al ministerio para ver como van las cosas- lo dijo lo más sutilmente posible para evitar el regaño de su novio

-No te voy a decir nada preciosa, ve al ministerio y arregla tu oficina, solo no te esfuerces demasiado si??? Tengo que ir a San Mungo si te sientes mal pásate por allá y te reviso y si solo es dolor de cabeza puedes llevarte un poco de poción en tu bolsa

-Gracias, fue más fácil de lo que pensé- comenzó a reír la chica

-Si graciosita, te quiero demasiado Hermione no dejaría que sufrieras esos dolores- la chica lo beso lentamente agradecida por ese acertado comentario

-Yo también Ron, te quiero en exceso, bueno termina de desayunar me duchare

-Está bien.

----------------------------

Al medio día la chica llego al ministerio y ya después de avisar a su jefe que se encontraba en perfecto estado y revisar que en su oficina no había un gran caos fue a ver a su amiga que estaba con una cara que de solo verla supo que algo malo había pasado

-Gin, que paso???

-No tienes ni la mas remota idea de lo estúpido que es Harry, ni la mas mínima idea- siguió revisando la papelería que tenia en su escritorio- y aquí es un verdadero caos, tengo que revisar todo esto y archivarlo, mas les vale a los mortífagos no aparecerse mas por aquí por que yo misma los matare!!!

-Tranquila dime que pasa

-Pues volcaron todo y tengo que revisar si hay faltantes y archivarlos, como si no tuviera ya suficiente trabajo

-No te estoy preguntando por el trabajo Gin- la castaña tenia que ser prudente para que su amiga no explotara

-A me preguntas por el descerebrado de tu amiguito- dijo sin remordimientos- pues resulta que estábamos dándonos un baño y todo iba excelente Harry realmente es hábil con las manos, aunque el cerebro sale sobrando- rió sarcásticamente- y se apareció la no menos descerebrada de Cho y hiriendo a Harry en su orgullo, diciéndole que no tenia un buen desempeño sexual, paso una romántica y explosiva noche de sexo con él

-Tú sabes a lo que te atenías Gin, Harry tiene novia que esperabas

-Que se la coja hasta por las orejas, no es eso lo que me importa, sino que tu amigo me dejo ahí en el cuarto de baño desnuda y sin mi varita, ni siquiera se acordó que yo existía, por demostrarle a la oriental idiota que el si sabia complacer a una mujer

-Y que vas a hacer ahora???

-Nada absolutamente nada!!! Me alejare de su vida y terminare con esta tontería- seguía viendo los papeles como si nada mas le importara

-Mírame Gin, amiga mírame- Hermione sabia que Ginny estaba conteniéndose demasiado, la pelirroja volteo a verla y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-No es el momento Mione, ya se que quieres que me desahogue pero no aquí, te prometo que esta tarde llegando a mi departamento me dedicare a sufrir, ahora ya no quiero saber del tema- se levanto y se arreglo el cabello- voy al tocador a retocarme el maquillaje, lo estoy haciendo cada 5 minutos que se me salen las lagrimas

Trato de sonreír y se dirigió al tocador, Hermione no podía digerir tanta información, solo hace unos días que sabia lo de sus amigos y sin ser novios, Harry ya la había lastimado y de que manera! Cuando salio de sus cavilaciones vio a su mejor amigo con una rosa al lado de ella

-Hola Mione- sonrió tímidamente, por como estaba su amiga sospechaba que su pelirroja ya le había contado los acontecimientos recientes

-Hola animal!!! En serio Harry que cada día me sorprendes mas!!!

-Esta muy molesta???

-Si también muy dolida, te pasaste esta vez

-Lo se soy un idiota, pero pienso recompensarla, no se que haré, pero esto es el inicio- dejo la rosa roja sobre los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio- dile que la quiero si??? Que la quiero y que siento mucho la estupidez que hice, ella vale mucho más que mi orgullo… y mi desempeño sexual- los dos amigos rieron

-No le diré nada, yo ya me voy! Solo te diré algo a ti- se acerco y lo abrazo amistosamente hablándole al oído- piensa bien lo que estas haciendo Harry, acepta lo que sientes, por cualquier chica o por solo una relación de "atracción" no andarías tan mortificado yo se que Ginny es mucho mas para ti que una amante, deja a Cho y demuéstraselo- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se encamino hacia su nueva oficina

Harry sonrió- Cuanta razón tienes amiga…- y camino hacia la salida del ministerio

-------------------------

Ron llego de San Mungo temprano, tenía muchos deberes pendientes así que sin pensarlo se sentó en el comedor y saco sus pergaminos y plumas para empezar después de un par de horas llego su mejor amigo por red flu

-Hey camarada!!!

-Harry como estas???

-Bien amigo y te traigo una nota que te manda Neville

-Ya eres lechuza que bien- le arrebato el sobre mientras se reía- Reunión de Hombres??? En Tres Escobas hoy en la noche

Harry fue a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla del refrigerador, trayendo una para el pelirrojo- Si al parecer los chicos están inconformes por que siempre que nos vemos hay chicas de por medio y no podemos platicar de cosas de hombres; ya sabes quidditch, mujeres, trabajos, mujeres, sexo y mas mujeres!!!

-Si me lo imagino, vamos es una buena excusa para salir solos sin las chicas, además Mione y Gin no nos culparan a nosotros de no poder ir- el pelirrojo estaba de muy buen humor

-Por mi esta bien, oye podemos hablar???- a Harry se le notaba afligido, Ron lo noto y comenzó a recoger sus pergaminos para poder prestarle toda la atención posible a su mejor amigo

-Dime

-Creo que terminare con Cho, bueno es que realmente es linda pero no siento nada por ella, bueno solo atracción y deseo, pero no me mueve nada o sea, no se si me estaré volviendo muy sensible- los dos rieron- quiero una relación seria, una chica que me muera por presentar a todos, a quien serle fiel, a quien hacerle el amor y al terminar abrazarla, no solo quedarme dormido

-Todos queremos eso Harry, creo que te llego tu momento eres joven pero aun así ya pásate por muchas chicas en Londres y sus alrededores, ya estas sentando cabeza mi pequeñín- hizo una imitación de la señora Weasley cuando estaba muy feliz secándose las lagrimas- tienes idea de quien quieres que sea la señora de Harry Potter???

-Alguna idea…si- se quedo callado un momento y volteo a ver a su amigo y hizo el ademán de cubrirse el rostro bromeando- solo no me golpes muy fuerte sabes que vivo de mi imagen… quiero ser el señor de Ginebra Weasley

-Idiota no voy a golpearte, vas a declarártele a mi hermana???

-Aun no, esta molesta conmigo- el pelinegro volteo los ojos

-Por que???

-Que te importa!!! No pienso decírtelo- sabia que si Ron se enteraba si lo golpearía

-Vamos cuéntame ya estamos en eso- el pelirrojo era bastante curioso

-Está bien te contare- sarcasmo puro- cuando tú me cuentes de tu enorme pelea con Hermione y que fue lo que te dijo para que te pusieras en ese plan y cambiaras el quidditch por medí magia

-Muy listo, esta bien no quiero saberlo, imbécil- Harry rió con ganas- que hora es???

-Ocho treinta

-Los chicos estarán en Tres Escobas desde las 9, voy a darme un baño y nos vamos

-Te espero- Harry prendió la televisión y se acostó en el sillón no paso mucho tiempo y llego Hermione llena de bolsas con ropa y accesorios- Fuiste de compras???

-Si, Ginny necesitaba distraerse y me pidió acompañarla, ya sabes cosas de mujeres

-Lo imagino, sigue molesta conmigo???

-Tu que crees???

-Eso quiere decir que no ha llegado a su casa, que bien

-Que hiciste???

-Le deje una sorpresa en su departamento, espero que eso arregle un poco la estupidez que hice, voy a seguir tu consejo amiga ya veras como le demostrare lo que siento

-Me alegra… llego Ron???

-Si, supongo que desde temprano, cuando llegue acababa de terminar los deberes y pues vamos a salir, los chicos quieren reunirse en Tres Escobas, noche de hombres tú me entiendes

-Claro, charlas masculinas, mujeres, sexo y quidditch

Harry empezó a reír- Sabes más de lo que pensé, bueno Ron esta duchándose para irnos

-Me parece bien…

-----------------------------

Ginny llego a su departamento después de despedirse de Hermione, pudo haber buscado un lugar para desaparecerse y llegar directo a casa, pero tenia ganas de caminar aunque con tantas bolsas y los zapatos de tacón después de un tiempo no le pareció buena idea, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió cuando sin prestar atención piso algo que estaba tirado, descubrió que su departamento estaba totalmente cubierto por rosas y pétalos rojos, no pudo evitar sonreír no se veía ni un espacio sin cubrir además olía delicioso, en la mesa de centro que tenia en la sala estaba un hermoso arreglo floral que tenia una nota, leyó…

"Lo siento, se que es muy difícil perdonarme pero inténtalo preciosa, los recientes acontecimientos me están ayudando a definir prioridades, no dudes que eres una de las mas importantes, dame la oportunidad de hablar…"

Decidió que dejaría que Harry le explicara esto, pero aun seguía molesta y adolorida, un armario no era un buen lugar para dormir, sonó el timbre y sin pensarlo fue a abrir, Dean Thomas estaba del otro lado bastante impactado después de ver el panorama

-No tengo que preguntar para que me expliques que sucede verdad- la empujo un poco para pasar y aventó su maleta un poco mas allá para que no estorbara

-No tengo nada que explicarte Dean

-Nada! Que cosas, mi novia recibe un gran regalo de alguien que la lastimo- dijo al ver un tela arriba de la chimenea que decía "Perdóname"- y supongo que eso es nada

-Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que lo que teníamos no podía llamársele noviazgo, además con las nuevas fotos que salieron en Corazón de Bruja creo que no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada

-A estas molesta por eso y me engañaste??? Por Dios Ginny, tu sabes como son las fans uno tiene que ceder

-Y besarla como si tu vida dependiera de ello además de manosearla todo lo que podías se le llama ceder, no juegues conmigo, desde un principio sabia que esto no funcionaria así que para que hacer tanto espectáculo, dejemos las cosas así y que cada uno siga con su vida

-Quien es el pendejo al que le lloras Ginebra???

-No es ningún pendejo, eso lo serás tu- Dean ya le estaba colmando la paciencia- la verdad es que no estoy de humor así que lárgate!!!

-Que me largue!!!- La tomo fuertemente del brazo- no puedes terminar conmigo!!! Soy jugador de Quidditch, cualquier chica se muere por estar a mi lado así que mas vale que reconsideres lo que estas pediendo

Ginny se soltó bruscamente de él y saco su varita- No te preocupes podré vivir sin ti, gran estrella de Quidditch, así que toma tu maleta y lárgate de mi casa imbécil!!!

-Si piensas que te rogare estás muy equivocada, si me engañaste en estos días lo único que puedo pensar es que eres una cualquiera como tantas otras- Ginny le soltó una tremenda bofetada, tomo la maleta ya abriendo la puerta la aventó al pasillo, Dean la miro dolido y arrepentido

-Quería terminar contigo en buenos términos, pero sabes una cosa me vale madre hacerlo ahora! Después de que me doy cuenta de que el ser un buen jugador de Quidditch se te subió a la cabeza, que eres un imbécil que piensas que por dominar el volar en escoba tengo que estar rendida a tus pies, vete de una vez ya no tengo nada que hablar contigo

A Dean realmente le dolió eso, la ira por pensar en Ginny con otro chico lo cegó por un momento, no quería terminar así con la chica, tenían lindos recuerdos de su primer noviazgo además que seguía siendo amigo de su hermano

-Yo siento mucho lo que dije Ginny, no se por que me puse así

-Mira como te dije hace rato no ando de humor, hablamos otro día ya vete si???- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, ahora tenia mas razones por que desahogarse

-Siento haberte dicho que eras una cualquiera, en serio lo siento cualquier hombre moriría por estar a tu lado, bueno adiós Ginny - Dean salio del departamento y Ginny se echo a llorar en el sillón, tenia mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo y lo necesitaba mas que nada…

----------------------------

Los chicos salieron y llegaron rápidamente a Tres Escobas, ahí ya estaban los gemelos, Neville, Seamus, Colin, Dennis y Lee

-No sabia que estarían aquí- le dijo Ron a los gemelos

-Que no podemos venir a tomarnos una cerveza con nuestros amigos- dijo Fred con reclamo

-No, está bien solo preguntaba- Ron tomo una cerveza de la mesa

-Quien falta de llegar???- pregunta el morocho

-Creo que solo Dean, pero no se si regreso de la gira de su equipo, el no me confirmó que vendría- dijo Neville

Harry se acerco a Ron y susurro- Pues ojala que no haya regresado- Ron solo sonrió y levanto la cerveza haciendo como que brindaba, los dos amigos rieron hasta que su buen humor fue interrumpido con la llegada del susodicho

-Mala noche compañero- Seamus saludo muy efusivamente a Dean, con abrazo y toda la cosa, comprensible ellos son mejores amigos

-Muy mala, su hermana- les dijo señalando a los Weasley´s- me mando al diablo!!!

Los que estaban ahí soltaron la carcajada, Harry se puso de mucho mejor humor

-Lo extraño es que se que estaba con alguien- Fred ahora si se intereso en las lamentaciones de Thomas

-Como que saliendo con alguien??? Nosotros pensamos que solo salía contigo

-Deja a Ginny, tal vez se dio cuenta que este perdedor no le conviene y esta saliendo con un hombre de verdad- dijo Ron bromeando

-Pues digan lo que quieran, pero su hermana estaba saliendo con alguien y según parece ya se pelearon o algo le hizo el infeliz, por que cuando llegue a su departamento estaba todo lleno de rosas y con letreros que pedían perdón

-Bueno Thomas no vinimos a hablar de Ginny, Ron se encarga de ella después, mejor tomate una cerveza- Harry se puso muy nervioso, los Weasley´s podían ser peligrosos y mas con cerveza encima

-Si yo hablo con Ginny después tu despreocúpate Dean y bueno que tal estuvieron los juegos???- Ron seguía siendo un aficionado del Quidditch

-Pues bien, ustedes saben mil fans todas tratando de conocernos…- tratando de hacerse el gracioso recibió un golpe bastante fuerte en la espalda de parte de George

-Te recuerdo que no hace ni media hora que terminaste con mi hermana

-Chicos, chicos ya dejen la pose de hermanos celosos, venimos a divertirnos!!!- Neville como siempre trataba de implantar paz en el grupo- mejor hablemos de trabajo, Harry supe que esta semana estuvo verdaderamente difícil por el ataque

-Si la verdad fue un caos y al parecer de ocho mortífagos solo atrapamos dos, eso es humillante- Harry le dio un sorbo a su cerveza

-Y Neville no piensas contarle las buenas nuevas a los chicos- Seamus trataba de sonrojar al chico tímido y lo logro al instante

-Bueno- riendo- pues estoy saliendo con una chica

-Y que chica, sale con Luna Lovegood que bien se puso esa mujer, rubia, delgada, ojos grandes…- se quedo callado un momento y señalo a Neville- por que sale contigo???

-Noto cierta envidia… Seamus me envidia…Wow que bien se siente esto- Neville estaba bromeando el no era de esos chicos superficiales de echo por eso mismo Luna estaba enamorada de él

-Y bueno ustedes ya…???

-Que curioso Colin…- los chicos se atacaron de la risa- pero para que ocultarlo si el sexo esta incluido en nuestro repertorio de platicas, si ya lo hicimos

-Y no se decepciono???- Seamus seguía molestando a Neville, había herido su orgullo

-No envidioso, no estaba decepcionada, bueno eso es lo que pienso por que al día siguiente no teníamos ni dos horas de separarnos y me mando una lechuza con una nota para vernos para comer, creo que una chica que hace eso no esta decepcionada- dijo Neville con toda la humildad posible

-Pues felicidades Neville te lo mereces- Harry le palmeo la espalda

-Bueno Neville te quitare tu momento de fama, lo siento- Fred hizo el ademán de llorar- les tengo una buen y una mala, cual quieren???

-La mala!!!- corearon todos

-Ya no podré salir tanto con ustedes de ahora en adelante- todos lo miraron curiosos- la buena es que le pediré a Angelina que se case conmigo

Todos se quedaron blancos y sin poder hablar, Fred sentando cabeza eso no se veía todos los días

-Que??? Quiten esas caras, creo que es un paso grande pero es bueno, amo demasiado a mi chica y cuatro años de relación ya son suficientes, miren ya compre el anillo- saco de su abrigo un estuche negro y cuando lo abrió todos los chicos lo miraron pasmados

-Oye ese anillo esta increíble que ganas mas que yo o que???- George pidió otra ronda de cervezas

-Y cuando piensas pedírselo???

-Bueno mañana la llevare a un lindo restaurante, después a un paseo bajo las estrellas y con fuegos pirotécnicos en el cielo aparecerá la pregunta, si me dice que si supongo que cerrare la noche en su casa, si no tal vez en el caldero chorreante hundiéndome en alcohol, ya es decisión de ella

-Tu crees que te dirá que no, Angelina esta locamente enamorada de ti eso no lo dudes- Ron le dio ánimos a su hermano

-Y bueno Harry cuéntanos que tal va tu relación con la increíble Cho Chang???- Dean siempre con sus preguntas para el morocho

-Pues las cosas no van muy bien, creo que terminare con ella la próxima vez que la vea, esa chica no es para mí

-Pues que lastima es muy guapa!!!- Dean seguía molestando a Harry y el sospechaba que sus preguntas querían llegar a algo

-Pues estará disponible pronto, siempre me estas cantando lo linda que es y la suerte que tengo de estar con ella, si terminamos tienes el camino libre no lo dudes camarada- y Harry no batallaba en seguirle le juego

-Pues que casualidad, mira que piensas terminar con la oriental y Ginny termina conmigo, no será que estas interesado en Ginny???

-Pues creo que ese no es problema tuyo Thomas, Gin y tu ya no son nada si me intereso en ella es problema mío, alguien tiene alguna objeción??? Weasley´s???- los tres chicos negaron- bien!!! Si sus hermanos no ponen objeción no creo que tú la pongas

-La pregunta aquí es… tu fuiste el de las rosas y los letreritos, si la lastimaste creo que eso si les interesa a los Weasley´s

--------------------------

_Dean Thomas poniendo en serios aprietos a Harry!!!! Que malo pero bueno así es la historia y ya veremos que sucede en el capitulo siguiente!!! Fred se casa??? Claro algún día tenia que sentar cabeza y el capitulo de la boda será muy especial y no solo para los novios, bueno no se si se habrán dado cuenta que los capítulos están muy dirigidos a Harry y Ginny, solo lo serán hasta que ellos definan su relación pero no se preocupen como ustedes saben esta historia esta centrada en Ron y Hermione, aunque con lo que les espera prefiero seguir escribiendo de Harry y Gin!!! Jajaja _

_Bueno el capitulo pasado me trajo satisfacciones en exceso, la verdad es que con tantos comentarios estoy muy animada y creo que gracias a ustedes los dioses de la inspiración no me abandonan así que quiero agradecer especialmente a Hermioneyron, Ruby, Karlila, aYdE mDrJgI, Piby Weasley, Medea Circe, Merodeadora-Chii, Simplexgirl, Cris-Evans-Snape, Camila, Atzweasley, Marlene de Poindulac, mil gracias por sus comentarios y en especial espero que les guste este capitulo!!! _

_Ya casi llegamos a los 100 reviews que emoción!!! Y espero seguir recibiendo mas comentarios por que es lo mejor de hacer esto!!! Bueno espero que este capitulo les guste y me lo digan, muchas gracias por todo y nos seguiremos viendo en el siguiente capitulo!!! Un saludo para todos y muchos besitos!!! Bye, bye…_

_**Umi Céfiro (umi guion bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)**_


	11. Rompimiento y Declaracion Express!

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración!!! Aquí esta el fic… **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

-Pues que casualidad, mira que piensas terminar con la oriental y Ginny termina conmigo, no será que estas interesado en Ginny???

-Pues creo que ese no es problema tuyo Thomas, Gin y tu ya no son nada si me intereso en ella es problema mío, alguien tiene alguna objeción??? Weasley´s???- los tres chicos negaron- bien!!! Si sus hermanos no ponen objeción no creo que tú la pongas

-La pregunta aquí es… tu fuiste el de las rosas y los letreritos, si la lastimaste creo que eso si les interesa a los Weasley´s

"**_Por que todo tiene que ser así"_**

**_Cáp. 11.-Rompimiento y Declaración Express!!!_**

-La pregunta aquí es… tu fuiste el de las rosas y los letreritos, creo que eso si les interesa a los Weasley´s

-No de echo no, ese no es problema nuestro verdad hermanos???- Ron volteo a ver a los gemelos que negaron- Mejor ya déjense de cosas por que nos están arruinando la noche…

-------------------------

Ron llego en la madrugada a su departamento no estaba en muy buen estado, pero no le importo mucho el día siguiente lo tenia libre, estaba en la cocina tratando de hacerse algo de comer por que el estado en el que se encontraba le estaba abriendo el apetito, pero también era muy difícil trabajar cuando todo le daba vueltas, sin querer tomo un trapo que estaba debajo de una ola y cuando lo jalo hizo un gran escándalo alertando a la chica la cual se puso una bata arriba del pijama y salio en busca de su chico

-Hola, como estas???

-Todo me da vueltas pero muero de hambre- la saludo con un beso

-Te ayudo- dijo quitándole el cuchillo de untar de las manos- como te fue??? Estuvo divertida la noche de hombres???

-Muchas noticias, Neville esta saliendo con Luna y Fred le va a pedir matrimonio a Angelina mañana, tu crees??? Fred!!!

-Pues que buena noticia ya era hora que sentara cabeza, tal vez con el ejemplo George haga lo mismo, tu mamá se pondrá feliz

Ron abrazo a la chica por detrás y desato la bata para revelar su pequeño pijama, empezando a acariciarla

-Tu que piensas del matrimonio??? Quieres casarte algún día???

-Claro que si Ron, es mi sueño no profesional pero el más importante- el chico sonrió

-Y cuantos hijos quieres tener???- pregunto mientras besaba su cuello

-Dos, la parejita, que te pasa por que andas así???

-Estoy ebrio y quiero hacerte el amor toda la noche…- cuando le dijo eso en el oído la chica se estremeció- creo que dejaremos la comida para otra ocasión…

Dejaron todo como estaba y se fueron a la habitación… A la mañana siguiente Ron se levanto con un dolor de cabeza impresionante, Hermione no estaba acostada ya que fue a prepararle una poción para la resaca, cuando salio de la habitación una lechuza entro por la ventana, Ron bufo molesto conocía de quien era esa lechuza, recogió la carta y la lechuza volteo a verlo molesta esperando algo de comida

-No tengo nada para darte, además seria bueno que te fueras con tu dueño…o podría raptarte para evitar que traigas estos mensajes- la lechuza ululo enojada- Ya lárgate!!!

La espanto con las manos y cerro la ventana, Hermione llego con una sonrisa a la habitación, pero su chico no la recibió de la misma manera

-Buenos días guapo!!! Como te sientes???- se sentó junto a el, Ron volteo la cara rápidamente echo que hizo que le doliera mas la cabeza

-Me desperté mal, ahora estoy pésimo- tomo el vaso que ella le ofrecía y lo bebió hasta el fondo, le arrojo la nota a las piernas- te llego correspondencia…voy a ducharme

Entro al cuarto de baño y azoto la puerta fuertemente, Hermione al ver la caligrafía supo la molestia de Ron, ese tema seguía siendo un problema para ellos si bien nunca tuvo algo serio con Víktor para Ron era como el innombrable, lo seguía odiando y cuando llegaban sus cartas sabia que no seria un buen día para ellos, dejo la carta sin abrir en el buró y se desvistió para entrar a la ducha con el chico, él al verla ahí se molesto

-Me estoy duchando yo!!! Así que hazme el favor de permitirme bañarme a gusto- Ron enjuago su cabeza quitando el shampoo

-Y desde cuando eso a sido impedimento para que nos duchemos juntos…- el pelirrojo solo volteo a verla y volteo los ojos- se que estas molesto y se cual es tu molestia, pero no quiero que siempre que lleguen cartas de Víktor te pongas así…Ron escúchame

-Estoy escuchando no soy un idiota jugador de Quidditch, pero… no puedo creer que sigas considerando tener algo con el, es un jugador de quidditch no decías que no te gustaban

-Y no lo hacen, me gustan los medí magos- volteo los ojos- ni siquiera ellos…me gustas tu, simplemente hagas lo que hagas tu eres el que me gusta, al que quiero, amo y ocupa mis pensamientos todo el día

-No fue lo que dijiste cuando peleamos- tomo su toalla y salio, Hermione lo siguió tapándose también

-No quise decirte eso Ron, estaba molesta me exasperaste!!!

-Estaba tratando de declararme, pero tu complicas tanto las malditas cosas- comenzó a vestirse- yo pensé que todo saldría perfecto y tu lo arruinaste

-Ron no entiendo cuando me perdonaras, si bien me dijiste que eso estaba en el pasado cada vez que Víktor hace acto de presencia me lo recuerdas

-Por que me dijiste que jamás andarías con un jugador de Quidditch solo por que yo te dije que quería serlo, decidí ser medí mago por ti ese es un trabajo bien pagado

-No me importaba si no tenías dinero Ron…

-ME DIJISTE POBRETON!!!

Salio del cuarto de nuevo azotando la puerta lo único que pudo hacer Hermione fue acurrucarse en la cama a llorar, desde el día de la pelea que tuvo con Ron no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, si bien sabia que nunca había dicho esa estupidez sintiéndola no pudo evitar sentirse toda una Malfoy en ese momento y aunque pidió mil disculpas estaba conciente que Ron jamás lo olvidaría y aunque el también la había insultado nunca se compararía con esa palabra que había dicho que les recordaba a su peor enemigo.

---------------------------

Ron llego al departamento de Harry, el chico estaba desayunando vestido solo con un bóxer negro y totalmente despeinado, se le notaba contento era lógico ya se había tomado la poción para la resaca si no se le vería como a Ron al levantarse

-Buenos días??? Gustas???- Ron asistió y le sirvió en un plato huevos con jamón

-Como amaneciste???- Ron probó y sonrió, estaban muy buenos- sabes cocinar bien, me alegro una comida decente

-Amanecí muy mal como tú supongo pero con la poción y los huevos ya estoy mejor, además tengo buenos planes para el día de hoy que me ponen de buen humor

-Que planes???

-Primero dime por que andas de malas y por que estas aquí??? Deberías aprovechar que Hermione se esta quedando contigo para pasarla bien con ella, digo puedes acelerar la declaración no???

-No, la declaración no se adelantara y pues discutimos…lo normal- siguió comiendo a Harry le dio pena su estado

-Que paso ahora???

-Víktor, eso paso, sigue insistiendo en cartearse con Hermione y eso me exaspera, si Hermione no le ha hecho caso en 6 años por que no se rinde, ella y yo estamos muy bien por que viene a fastidiarnos la existencia!!!- empezó a picar un jamón tanto que Harry se preocupo

-Tranquilo amigo, pero se pelearon y viniste para acá- Ron asistió- por que no te quedaste a confrontar el problema, tu sabes que Hermione no lo quiere y que si sigue la relación es mas que nada por amistad, entiende cuando en cuarto año tu y yo pasamos de ella para el baile Víktor la invito y la hizo sentir preciosa, fue el primer chico que se fijo en ella y aunque Hermione no lo quiera como te quiere a ti siente cariño por él

-No entiendo por que Hermione era tan insegura, siempre ha sido preciosa- Ron sonrió recordando a la niña linda que se veía en los pasillos cargada de libros y siempre estudiando

Harry levanto una ceja- Esa misma tarde te diste cuenta que era mujer… algo obvio pero que tu y yo no veíamos

-Pero ni fue intencional- se excuso el pelirrojo

-Solo comprende un poco lo que ella sentía Ron, habla con ella explícale como vez tú las cosas y conténtense, tú sabes que la necesitas

-Si, en exceso- rieron los dos- y bueno cuéntame tus planes, que vas a hacer hoy???

-Pues primero iré a ver a Cho, todo fue muy lindo pero tiene que terminar- Ron se sorprendió- si amigo, terminare con ella hoy, luego pasare con una linda pelirroja que muero por ver además quiero saber si le gustaron mis regalos

-Entonces si fuiste tu el que decía Dean??? Que le regalaste???

-Efectivamente, bueno llene todo el departamento con rosas y pétalos, en la mesa de la sala le deje un enorme arreglo floral y en su cama un estuche con un collar con un dije de esmeralda, recuerdas que lo compre hace mucho cuando fui a una misión

-Wow, pides perdón a lo grande y si lo recuerdo, que fue tan malo lo que le hiciste???- Ron seguía con la curiosidad

-Ya te dije que no hablare de eso contigo, eso queda entre Gin y yo, tu dedícate a tus asuntos- Harry termino de comer puso las vasijas en el lava platos encantándolas para que se lavaran solas

-Bueno creo que es hora de regresar, al menos ya tengo mas fuerzas con este almuerzo, gracias amigo!- se dieron un abrazo fraternal- espero que todo salga a la perfección con la enana

-Saldrá amigo, gracias por venir

-Adiós- Ron entro a la red flu regresando a su casa

--------------------------

Harry después de que Ron saliera se dio un baño y se cambio para ir a cumplir sus planes, si bien sabia que terminar con la oriental seria todo un dolor de cabeza, sabría que ese dolor se aligeraría si la pelirroja lo aceptaba, se apareció en el departamento de su novia y la encontró sentada en el sofá hablando por celular y viendo una revista (fue muy malo que ella siendo bruja descubriera ese invento muggle, nunca se despegaba de el) cuando lo miro sonrió y le hizo el ademán de que la esperara tantito, Harry se sentó lejos de ella para pensar en como la terminaría, pero después de una hora esperándola y sin ver intenciones de la chica de colgar, estaba empezando a enfurecerse, grande era el amor que le tenia y ni siquiera podía ponerle atención??? Otra razón más para terminar con ella, cuando su paciencia se agoto le arrebato el celular y lo colgó

-Harry esa llamada era importante!!!

-Mi presencia es importante- se porto petulante justo como Cho lo quería, pero el no era así solo estaba demostrándole lo que perdería- que piensas que puedes tenerme horas aquí viéndote hablar por teléfono??? No sabes quien soy

Cho se levanto como hipnotizada y llego a abrazarlo- Claro que lo se, lo siento amor no volverá a suceder, ahora cada vez que llegues mi completa atención será tuya

-No creo que eso sea necesario- Harry quito los brazos de Cho que lo tomaban del cuello- vengo a terminar contigo

-QUE??? TU ESTAS LOCO???

-Un poco, pero la verdad es que nunca he sentido nada por ti y lo sabes nuestra relación era meramente atracción

-Si yo lo se- dijo desesperada- pero el próximo mes vienen una serie de eventos en los cuales avise de tu presencia, sabes lo que me harán si no vas conmigo

-Cho, en que momento me avisaste que asistiría a esos eventos???

-Pues la verdad pensaba decírtelo después de tener relaciones uno de estos días- Cho puso la cara mas sexy que le salio

-Claro cuando me tienes totalmente aturdido y medio dormido con tu platica de modelaje, no señorita no pienso asistir vengo a terminar contigo el día de hoy y es definitivo!!!- Harry estaba muy determinado

-Mira podemos hacer esto, me acompañas fingimos que somos novios y luego te dejo en paz- Harry la miro desconcertado, que la oriental estaba descerebrada, como nunca se había dado cuenta???- que dices???

-Mmm no, tengo planes para mi este mismo día y no se si mi novia me permita asistir a esa serie de eventos- el chico sonrió y Cho se molesto mas

-NO ME MIENTAS!!! NO ES DIVERTIDO!!!

-Cho es en serio, voy a declararme hoy a una chica que realmente amo y con la que voy a tener algo formal, siento mucho que esto no funcionara- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

-Tal vez si hablo con ella nos de permiso de ir y fingir- ella seguía diciendo estupideces Harry solo rodó los ojos

-No, rectifico, no lo siento en lo absoluto, adiós Chang- Harry abrió la puerta y salio, Cho se levanto y corrió a la puerta para tratar de convencerlo

-Harry piénsalo es bueno para tu imagen…HARRY!!! TU NOVIA NOS DARA PERMISO LO SE!!!- Harry solo levanto la mano en señal de despedida, la chica cerro fuertemente la puerta no le había afectado para nada que el chico terminara con ella, mas empezó a mortificarse por los eventos y la justificación que daría

---------------------

Para esos momentos Ron ya había llegado a su departamento, se sentó en el sofá y claramente podía escuchar el llanto de la chica, eso le partió el corazón. Después de tomar valor se puso de pie y entro a la habitación, Hermione seguía igual que cuando salio, en toalla y con el cabello escurriendo al verlo entrar se irguió un poco pero seguía acostada con las mejillas llenas de lagrimas y los ojos muy rojos, el comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otra mientras hablaba

-No voy a negarte que odio a Krum…no lo haré- se quedaba callado largos momentos para definir sus ideas- ni negare que el que sigas tu amistad con el me mata, se que el te pretende aunque no quieras aceptarlo, por Merlín Mione!!! Soy hombre se lo que el busca, se que te quiere y que probablemente vaya a hacer todo lo que este a su alcance para tenerte

-Pero yo…- Ron la corto de tajo

-Shhh no me interrumpas por favor, necesito decirte todo- se sentó en un sofá que tenia frente a la cama- se que no es tu culpa, que solo sientes un cariño por él y que no se compara con lo que sientes por mi, de eso estoy mas que seguro y no quiero sonar egocéntrico ni nada, se que Víktor no entiende que no quieres tener nada con el y me pudre pensar que te escribe cartas románticas…

Volteo a verla, la chica seguía sollozando pero ahora se tapaba la cara con las manos, no podía creer que por la carta del búlgaro idiota la estuviera haciendo sufrir, así que sin pensarlo se recostó detrás de ella abrazándola, por lo que la chica soltó totalmente su llanto

-Ya no llores preciosa…te juro que ya no estoy molesto- suspiro fuertemente- va a ser la ultima vez que discutamos por esto… tratare de ya no encelarme esta bien, tratare de tener paciencia con tu amigo… vas a dejar de llorar???- la chica se volteo quedando los dos de frente

-Vas a aceptar mi amistad con Víktor???

-Pues no me queda de otra por que no te quiero ver así, estamos bien??? Ya estas mejor???- y la beso en la sien

-Si, puedo pedirte un favor???

-Lo que quieras- volvió a besarla pero ahora en la boca

-Lee la carta de Víktor- el chico se sorprendió y ella le explico- quiero que leas la carta pues si bien Víktor si me ha pedido tener algo con él yo nunca he cedido y le he dejado claro que solo tenemos una amistad

Ron volteo a verla y se giro para tomar el pergamino que estaba al su lado en el buró, volvió a acomodarse abrazándola y abrió la carta poniéndola enfrente para que los dos la vieran, empezó a leer

-"Querida Hermione, como estas??? Espero que te encuentres muy bien, sabes iremos a jugar pronto por allá y me gustaría mucho verte, ya se que siempre estas ocupada con tu trabajo"- Interrumpió la lectura para preguntar- Ocupada???

-Si es lo que le digo para no salir con él, que esperabas???- el chico rió y continuo

-"Pero ojala que ahora si puedas darme un poco de tu tiempo para charlar, además que últimamente no he recibido noticias tuyas, me preocupa el saber como estas, además cuando me escribes solo me cuentas de cómo están tus amigos y de ti casi nada, ojala puedas contestarme esta carta, aun no se para cuando esta organizado el juego allá pero yo como quiera estoy en contacto contigo para avisarte, que estés muy bien, te mando muchos besos y un gran abrazo cuídate, Víktor Krum"

-Dame pergamino, tinta y una pluma y en este momento le escribo- Ron se levanto y le trajo todo lo que ella le pidió- Bien empecemos

" Víktor que gusto saber de ti, yo estoy muy bien gracias espero que tu estés en las mismas condiciones, pues no tengo mucho que contarte, solo que hubo un ataque en el ministerio y pues estuve dos días en San Mungo, no te preocupes estoy excelente, Ron fue el que me atendió, recuerdas que te dije que estaba estudiando medí magia??? Pues el se encargo de todo y ya estoy muy bien, por estos días estoy hospedándome en su casa ya que mi madre me pidió quedarme con él y tu sabes que yo lo adoro, ya te lo he dicho en muchas ocasiones y él es todo un ángel, me trata como una princesa, así que no tengo de que quejarme y sobre tu visita a mis tierras pues desde este momento no puedo confirmarte si podré verte, acaban de subirme de puesto y eso requiere de mas tiempo, soy asistente de un ministro muy importante y estoy hasta el tope de trabajo así que ya veremos cuando llegue la fecha, por lo pronto que estés muy bien y te deseo todo el éxito del mundo, te dejo por que Ron acaba de traerme el desayuno a la cama, lo ves??? A poco no es un amor!!! Que te vaya muy bien, te mando un abrazo…Hermione"

-Siempre le escribes así???- Hermione asistió con un movimiento de cabeza- Habérmelo dicho antes y no hubiéramos peleado

-Nunca me escuchas

-Claro que si, solo que cuando se trata de Víktor pues… tiendo a quedarme sordo- los dos rieron, Ron la cargo

-A donde me llevas???

-Voy a terminar de bañarte…- y le sonrió sensualmente

---------------------

Harry llego al departamento de la pelirroja, los pétalos y las rosas seguían en el mismo lugar, pero olía delicioso así que no se quejaba, no batallo mucho en encontrar a la pelirroja que seguía en el mismo sillón en donde después de tanto llorar el día anterior había caído rendida. Se acerco y sonrió, la encontraba hermosa aunque tuviera levemente el maquillaje corrido (N/A: por que no se maquillaba mucho así que no podía mancharse tanto) le quito el cabello de la cara y con su dedo pulgar acaricio sus mejillas en donde estaban las marcas de haber llorado en exceso, se prometió a si mismo en ese momento tratar de no volver a hacerla llorar. Ginny al sentir las caricias recibidas abrió lentamente los ojos, parándose rápidamente y empujándolo en el proceso

-Que haces aquí???- pregunto molesta

-No vine a pelear Gin, necesito que me perdones, quiero hablar contigo

En ese momento la pelirroja recordó que iba a escucharlo - Esta bien, habla

-Gracias, pero ven siéntate aquí- la jalo del brazo y ella cayo sentada a su lado- ya no quiero que estés enojada conmigo Ginny, quiero decirte que pensé muchas cosas desde que nos peleamos

-Ahh piensas???- la chica no pudo evitar uno de sus mordaces comentarios, cuando estaba molesta era casi instintivo

-Pues si, de ves en cuando!!!- Harry se rió y volteo a ver a Ginny que estaba seria así que cayo- mmm nuevamente te pido perdón y necesito que sepas que tu sabes como somos los hombres, el comentario de Cho hirió mi ego, quería demostrarle lo contrario que por mas que estuviera satisfecho contigo podía mas y no dejarla pensando que era un…

-Mediocre en la cama???

-Tu piensas eso??? Soy malo en la cama???

-No lo pensaba pero ahora si, me dejaste encerrada en un closet en el baño por satisfacer a la oriental, que Ginny se vaya a la mierda mi novia Cho es la importante

-Entiende no fue por Cho ni por ti, fue por mi y mi estupidez

-Que bien que lo reconoces, ahora si ya terminaste puedes irte- Se levanto para dirigirse a su habitación

-Pero quiero que definamos nuestra relación, como quedaremos??? Que seremos??? Dime que quieres tu- y la pelirroja se quedo sin palabras si bien seguía molesta con él no quería dejar de ser su amante, no soportaría no tenerlo cerca

-Solo aléjate de mí unos días y cuando se me pase la molestia podemos seguir como antes- cuando iba hacia su habitación, el comentario de Harry la hizo detenerse

-Mmm lo siento ya no puedo ser tu amante, decidí serle fiel a la mujer que amo- Harry tenia todo su plan preparado así que sonrió abiertamente

Ginny se sintió morir al escuchar esas palabras, pero trato de sonreír- Que bien Harry, bueno seremos amigos como siempre esta bien???- eso mas que nada sonó a suplica a Harry se le rompió el corazón, él es el que debería estarle suplicando a ella

-Lo siento Gin tampoco puedo ser tu amigo- la cara de la chica le mostraba lo mal que la estaba pasando, pero no se preocupo todo este mal trago tendría su recompensa para ella, los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de lagrimas y sin mas contesto

-Esta bien, seremos conocidos cuando Hermione y Ron se junten y nos inviten podremos soportarnos… siento mucho que esto haya terminado así- se volteo para entrar a su recamara y solo sintió como unos fuertes brazos la apresaban contra la pared, Harry la miraba muy de cerca y ella no entendía nada

-Nunca me dejas terminar de hablar sin interrumpirme- la beso suavemente en los labios- No puedo ser tu amante por que ya no tengo novia, no tengo a nadie a quien serle infiel. No puedo ser tu amigo porque después de pasar esas noches en vela haciendo el amor contigo y besando tus labios que saben a cerezas me seria imposible solo soportar una amistad y no puedo ser tu conocido por que no puedo verte sin temer lanzarme a ti para acariciarte y tenerte cerca- Ginny estaba con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, su llanto empezó a correr con mas fluidez por sus mejillas- nuestra única opción es que me aceptes como tu novio

-Pero…pero que estas diciendo???

-Es eso o el suicidio…o puede ser asesinato si no me aceptas mátame, yo no puedo vivir sin ti- se acerco a ella y entre besos le decía- no quiero muerte… de ningún tipo… acéptame como novio… por favor… te amo!!! N/A: en cada (…) la besaba entendido???

Ginny empezó a golpear según ella fuerte el torso de Harry mientras le reclamaba- Eres un idiota, no sabes lo que me hiciste pasar, tonto, te odio como te atreves a engañarme así- lo acerco mas a ella- te acepto, te amo!!!- y cayo rendida en sus brazos para besarlo tiernamente

-No has entrado a tu habitación desde ayer???

-No… ayer termine con Dean

-Ya lo sabia, nos lo dijo en la reunión de hombres que tuvimos ayer, de echo se molesto mucho por que les comunique que terminaría con Cho y pues rápidamente relaciono que era por que quería estar contigo… y no se equivoco

-Me sorprendiste realmente

-Ven aquí, aun falta otra sorpresa-entraron juntos a la habitación y se sentaron en la cama, el tomo un estuche alargado de terciopelo que estaba en medio de la cama- esto lo compre hace como año y medio cuando estaba en una misión de practica, recuerdas que me fui un mes- la chica asistió- bueno una vez lo vi y me encanto y pensé rápidamente en ti, nunca deje de amarte Ginny, pero fui un idiota al no pedirte que retomáramos la relación, pensé que ya no sentías nada por mi

-Yo también, desde que derrotaste a Voldemort pensé que ya no estabas interesado, por eso no me importo ser solo tu amiga y por eso mismo no me importo ser tu amante, solo deseaba tenerte cerca

-Supongo que estábamos igual de equivocados-le recogió un poco el pelo y se lo puso- te queda excelente, jamás te lo quites amor- la volvió a besar- solamente quiero verte con el

-Jamás me lo quitare, lo prometo

-Eso me parece bien, pero creo que no me entendiste- empezó a abrir los botones de la blusa de la pelirroja, para desvestirla- solo quiero verte con el…

-----------------------------

_Capitulo 11 Listo!!!! Espero que les guste este capitulo por que en lo personal a mi me encanto!!! Jajaja la declaración de Harry, si me lo hubieran echo a mi lo mato!!! Imagínense todo lo que paso por la cabeza de Ginny cuando le decía que no podían ser amantes, amigos ni conocidos. Bueno este será el ultimo capitulo en donde esta pareja sea la principal ya que lo demás es de Herm y Ron, pero bueno ya les había comentado que definirían su relación y aquí lo tienen!!!_

_A parte de que estoy muy feliz por los comentarios del capitulo pasado, fueron muchos!!! Mil gracias en especial a Danielitaweasleygranger, Hermioneyron, Camila, Ale!!, Ardeth, Cris- Evans- Snape, Cervatilla, Merodeadora-chii, James Potter, Simplexgirl, We love roy, Kate Reagen y Marlen de Poindulac, gracias por sus reviews y espero que en este capitulo me dejen uno!!! Porfis!!!_

_Bueno quiero comentarles que si bien me tarde un poco esta vez en publicar no fue totalmente mi culpa desde el viernes estaba tratando de actualizar y me marcaba error al subir el documento y que contactara a los de fanfiction así que supuse que era momentáneo, el sábado fue la fiesta de mi sobrinito y en la noche me fui a casa de una de mis primas y el domingo es de ley con los abuelos así que solo llegando al trabajo el día de hoy lunes me dispuse a subir el capitulo!!! Así que se perdieron tres largos días y eso no fue mi culpa!!! Bueno no hay mucho que contar además ya no quiero dar mas detalles de los siguientes capítulos!!! Mejor espérenlos con ansias, jajaja, mil gracias a todos y nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo!!! Besitos, bye bye…_

**_Umi Céfiro (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)_**


	12. Tu amor por siempre!

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración!!! Aquí esta el fic… **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

-Supongo que estábamos igual de equivocados-le recogió un poco el pelo y se lo puso- te queda excelente, jamás te lo quites amor- la volvió a besar- solamente quiero verte con el

-Jamás me lo quitare, lo prometo

-Eso me parece bien, pero creo que no me entendiste- empezó a abrir los botones de la blusa de la pelirroja, para desvestirla- solo quiero verte con el…

"_**Por que todo tiene que ser así"**_

_**Cáp. 12.- Tu amor por siempre!!!**_

Unas horas después y cuando ya habían terminado de hacer lo que tenían que hacer, Hermione y Ron llegaron al departamento de la pelirroja, para el chico fue raro que Hermione no lo dejara aparecerse o viajar por red flu a casa de su hermana, pero la castaña tenia sus razones de peso, no quería que Ron sufriera el mismo shock que sufrió ella cuando encontró a sus amigos en la cama, así que para evitar tragedias decidió que era mejor llegar de manera muggle, cuando tocaron Ginny se demoro en abrir y cuando lo hizo solo portaba su ropa interior (obviamente), su nuevo collar y la enorme camisa de su novio, Ron puso una mueca de asco

-Hola chicos!!! Que los trae por aquí???- todo lo dijo con una radiante sonrisa

-Vinimos a visitarte, no sabíamos que estabas acompañada- dijo Hermione entrando y sentándose en el sillón

-Yo si lo sabia, sal de ahí TRAIDOR PERVERTIDOR DE HERMANAS PEQUEÑAS!!!- cuando grito esto Ginny pensó que Ron estaba molesto

-Cálmate, es que… lo amo Ron en serio- sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos y no tardaba en empezar a llorar

-Se que lo amas y se que el te ama a ti, pero quiero que pidamos algo de comer, además Harry ya me había dicho que iba a venir a declararse y supongo que terminarían así- se quedo callado y pensando un momento- si es Harry con el que estas verdad???

-Si soy yo- Harry salio del cuarto mas despeinado de lo normal solo portando su pantalón de mezclilla y descalzo

-Por que no me dijiste nada???- reclamo la castaña a su chico

-Oye así como Ginny y tú tienen sus secretos Harry y yo tenemos nuestras platicas confidenciales, no voy a contarte todo Herms!!!- rió el pelirrojo y le dio un beso en la frente, esperando que Harry no lo notara y era lógico que no lo notaria con la pelirroja sobre el besándolo apasionadamente- El que acepte la relación no quiere decir que los quiera ver casi apareándose frente a mi!!!

-Ron no seas desagradable, solo estoy besando a mi novia, no nos molestes- y siguió en lo suyo con la pelirroja

-Bueno Herms que se te antoja cenar???

-Pues pizza siempre cenamos, tal vez comida china

-Si- exclamo Ginny feliz- en honor a mi amiga la oriental-todos rieron por ese comentario

Estuvieron conversando hasta que llego la comida y dejaron de hablar para comer, después siguieron conversando ya que Ginny estaba muy emocionada y le relataba a Hermione le declaración de Harry, el solo sonreía hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien como ahora siendo novio de la pelirroja

-Harry pero cuéntanos como terminaste con Cho??? Seguro que te hizo un drama

-Pues si Herms, pero no creo que tanto por el dejar de ser novios mas que nada por que según ella había eventos a los cuales había prometido ir y llevarme

-Que se cree esa loca??? No puede andar disponiendo de ti de esa manera- Ginny realmente se había enojado

Harry la abrazo- Calma hermosa, es problema de ella lo que haga pero que no te sorprenda que cuando se entere de nuestra relación te pida que me dejes acompañarla, ya le deje claro que no lo haré pero eso es lo que quería

-Esta estúpida si cree que te dejare- le dio un pequeño beso- Chicos que les parecería quedarse a dormir??? Hagamos una pijamada

Todos la miraron con las cejas levantadas, Ginny era muy espontánea

-No crees que estamos muy grandecitos para esas cosas Gin???- obviamente todos pensaban eso pero solo Ron se atrevió a preguntar

-Pues si, pero es divertido y hace mucho que no lo hacemos, vamos anímense!!! Mira hacemos unos tendidos aquí frente a la chimenea y nos acostamos todos juntos, comemos helados y platicamos de Hogwarts

-Te apoyo, todo lo que quiera mi princesa- Harry se levanto a tomar algo y la beso al salir de la sala

-Chicos??? Vamos tienen muchos días para dormir juntos, se quedaran???

-Esta bien enana, Herms voy por las pijamas, traigo la tuya???

-Si, la de short y blusa que deje en el mueble del baño, gracias corazón- le dio un beso como despedida y el solo sonrió viajando por red flu hacia su departamento

-Y como están las cosas entre ustedes??? Me comento Harry que Ron llego a su casa molesto por una carta de Víktor

-Ya arreglamos ese problema, Ron prometió ya no enojarse por mi relación con Víktor pero aun así estoy preocupada por el tema, no quiero que vaya a guardar su molestia solo por que me lo prometió y pues también se que Víktor no desistirá en seguir tratando de conquistarme

-Todo se arreglaría si pudieras decir que son pareja- la pelirroja estaba recargada en el sillón jugando con el dije del collar

-Y eso Gin???

-Me lo regalo Harry cuando se me declaro, verdad que es lindo??? Me lo compro hace tiempo en un viaje que hizo cuando apenas estaba en prácticas- se quedo callado contemplándolo y lo junto hacia su corazón- no sabes lo mucho que lo amo Mione, no puedes ni imaginártelo

-Claro que si, Ron y yo siempre estuvimos seguros que ustedes se amaban aunque se empeñaran en negarlo

-No podría seguir viviendo si las cosas entre nosotros no funcionan… oye Herms yo no quiero tener secretos con él quiero que todo sea perfecto

-Y lo será Gin, lo será!!

-Pero esta lo de su relación, yo lo se y el no, crees que se moleste cuando se entere…digo yo lo sabia y no se lo conté

-Tu solo excúsate diciendo que me habías prometido no decirle a nadie, ya lo dijo Ron hace rato nosotras tenemos nuestros secretos amiga

-Espero que todo salga bien…

Después de un rato llegaron los chicos, Ron trajo varios litros de helados de diferentes sabores, colchas, almohadas y las pijamas para el y su chica, después de muchas horas de platicas y guerras de almohadas en donde declararon ganador a Harry, las chicas se habían quedado dormidas, Ron estaba acostado boca arriba con Hermione dormida en su pecho, Harry estaba igual con Ginny solo que el un poco ladeado mirándola hipnotizado

-Cuidado no vayas a despertarla tirándole baba!!!- Ron hablo muy bajito para no despertar a las chicas

-Pues no te niego que podría suceder, por tu hermana daría la vida Ron… gracias por permitirme estar con ella

-Eres mi mejor amigo y el mejor hombre para ella, no tendría por que oponerme- dijo sinceramente el pelirrojo

-Pues si, pero si fueras el mismo Ron de nuestros años de Hogwarts aparte de golpearme fuerte se que no te gustaría que estuviera con ella después de todo lo que la hice sufrir- acaricio la mejilla de la chica- jamás volveré a lastimarla lo prometo, nunca derramara lagrimas que no sean de absoluta felicidad

-Es un trato amigo!!!

-Y tu??? Si no supiera que entre ustedes no hay nada pensaría que son novios, mira que dormir en esa posición

-Tú sabes lo mucho que quiero a esta sabelotodo, pero el tiempo decidirá lo que pase entre ella y yo- la acerco mas a el y le dio un suave abrazo y un beso en la frente

-No se como puedes resistir tenerla tan cerca

-Con mucho auto control amigo, auto control…

------------------------

Al día siguiente Ginny y Hermione fueron al ministerio, desde que llegaron les anunciaron que iba a ver junta general de los departamentos, así que se alegraron ya que al menos estarían unas horas juntas, desde que a Hermione la habían cambiado de puesto no se veían tan seguido. Después de una larga platica y que los de más altos puestos dieran sus puntos de vistas y propuestas y estas fueran aprobadas o desaprobadas se propuso un desayuno para que los de departamentos más alejados o los chicos nuevos conocieran a sus compañeros, obviamente las chicas se sentaron juntas con otras compañeras con las que se llevaban bien, Cho llego y se sentó junto a una mujer muy elegante en la misma mesa, su nombre era Vanesa y era la novia de un apuesto y joven delegado del ministerio

-Entonces Cho, ya estas lista para los eventos- la oriental solo se sobresalto ya que aun no hablaba de eso con la chica- sabes que van a ser de mucha categoría yo la le pedí a Angelic Marsen (N/A: Una diseñadora famosa del mundo mágico que invente!!! Jajaja) que me tuviera preparados mis vestuarios para ese día, a ti quien te vestirá???

-Pues pensaba decirle a Emma Kingston, ya sabes mi amiga que diseña vestidos hermosos que me diera los trajes para esa noche

-Y ya te confirmo Harry si va a ir???

-Hee…pues aun no hablo con él…- deseo con todas sus fuerzas que la pelirroja no la estuviera escuchando, pero se percato que eso era imposible por la sonrisa que las chicas tenían en la cara- pero seguro que aceptara encantado

Hermione empezó a hablar muy fuerte

-Cuéntale a las chicas Gin, como se te declaro Harry… fue tan romántico- dijo mientras hacia movimientos exagerados captando la atención de Vanesa

-Hay si chicas, no les había contado lo que hizo Harry, lleno todo mi departamentos con pétalos de rosa, además me regalo un hermoso arreglo floral que tengo en la mesa de centro de mi departamento después se los enseño y para cerrar con broche de oro después de la declaración me dio esto- las compañeras junto con Vanesa y Cho voltearon a ver el dije, la elegante mujer se sorprendió

-Quien te dio eso niña???

-Mi novio

-Quien es tu novio???- la mujer estaba muy sorprendida, pocas personas podían conseguir alguna piedra como la que Ginny portaba en su collar

-Harry… Potter- sonrió y volteo a ver a la oriental, la cual abrió la boca por su total asombro

-Harry Potter??? Que no era tu novio???- Vanesa volteo a ver a Cho y ella solo contestaba con monosílabos, la verdad es que no sabia que inventar

-Era usted lo dijo, Harry termino con Cho por que me ama a mi- la pelirroja sonrió triunfal, mientras Vanesa miraba a Cho desconcertada

-Ahorita aclaramos eso… pero niña sabes que lo que cargas en el cuello es una de las esmeraldas de la reina egipcia Cleopatra, son diamantes casi imposibles de conseguir, tu novio realmente debe de amarte mucho- Ginny y Hermione abrieron la boca del asombro, Vanesa volteo a ver a Cho- cuando pensabas informarme de tu relación fallida???

-Es que… no sabia como decírtelo, Harry termino conmigo- empezó a respirar mas aceleradamente, pero luego se calmo y con una sonrisa le dijo- Pero no te preocupes Harry no es importante, en el evento veras que llegare con todo un semental

-Un semental??? Por Merlín eso suena tan corriente!!!- Cho no sabia si era buen momento para ponerse a llorar- Mira niña la verdad es que estabas invitada a esos eventos por que deseábamos que el famoso Harry Potter asistiera pero ya que como veo no puedes llevarlo tu… te sacare de la lista de invitados

-No puedes hacerme esto, soy modelo!!! SOY CHO CHANG!!!- dijo levantando la voz

-Mira niñita a mi no me alces la voz y déjame decirte que tu técnica de modelaje deja mucho que desear, mejor ponte a trabajar en el departamento de seguridad mágica por que lo vas a necesitar- Vanesa se levanto aventando la servilleta a la mesa y fue a sentarse junto a su novio explicándole la situación

Cho volteo a ver a los presentes, todos estaban con la mirada puesta sobre ella, se habían dado cuenta de absolutamente todo y ya que ella no era una persona muy amable la mayoría tenían una sonrisa en la cara, Ginny sin poder evitarlo empezó a reír a carcajadas, invitando a todos los que se contenían reír y así lo hicieron, Cho volteo a verla con cara muy molesta y salio del salón casi llorando y maldiciendo.

------------------------------------

Después de su jornada laboral las chicas llegaron al departamento de la castaña en donde quedaron de reunirse, Ron estaba leyendo un libro y Harry preparaba una exposición que tenia que entregar pero cuando las chicas llegaron atacadas de la risa dejaron sus labores pendientes

-Cual fue el chiste???- las chicas trataban de contarles pero no dejaban de reír, los chicos se miraban con el seño fruncido, no entendían nada

-Les juro que si nos contaran podríamos divertirnos todos- Ron ya estaba desesperándose las chicas se tranquilizaron un poco y Ginny se lanzo a los brazos de Harry para besarlo apasionadamente

-Te amo entendiste??? Te amo demasiado!!!- Harry sonrió y le correspondió el beso

-Y yo a ti, ese era el chiste???

-Pues no es gracioso- Ron abrió el libro y siguió en lo suyo, Hermione se lo arrebato para ver de que trataba y el solo volteo los ojos

-No Ron eso no es… cirugías mágicas que interesante!!!- dijo mientras veía el libro, después sonrió y volteo a ver a Harry- Hoy fue el peor día de la oriental en el ministerio, debías de ver su cara

-Cuéntenme que hicieron???- a Harry se le veía emocionado

-Nada amor, solita quedo en ridículo frente a todos, se le ocurrió sentarse en nuestra mesa con una de esas chicas elegantes con las que se junta y empezaron a hablar de los eventos que ella había prometido llevarte y pues empecé a contarles a nuestras compañeras como te me habías declarado y les enseñe mi regalo- tomo el dije y se lo mostró- me pregunto la mujer que quien me lo había regalado y pues le dije que mi novio Harry Potter

-Claro que la mujer le reclamo a Cho el no hablarle de su rompimiento y le dijo que la sacaría de la lista de invitados por que solo la habían invitado por que tu eras su pareja- los chicos ya entendieron el chiste y empezaron a reír- y la oriental empezó a presumir que era modelo y la mujer le dijo que su técnica de modelaje dejaba mucho que desear

-Todos se enteraron y se rieron de ella, salio del salón casi llorando- finalizo Ginny y después escondió su cara en la curvatura del cuello de Harry- aunque me da un poco de lastima

-No Gin, sabes que todos odian a Cho es una arpía en el trabajo y trata mal a todos, yo pienso que merece lo que paso- dio su punto de vista la castaña

-Si, pero al final de cuentas se va a quedar sola, creo que no hay peor castigo que ese

-Tu no te preocupes enana, cada quien tiene lo que merece, si ella esta sola es por que ha sido malcriada y déspota con las personas, tu te quedaste con Harry que es tu premio por ser buena niña- Harry le beso la cabeza y ella sonrió

-Bueno nosotros nos retiramos- el morocho se levanto y empezó a recoger sus cosas

-A donde vamos???- pregunto su novia

-A mi casa, quiero estar contigo a solas- sonrió y la chica se sonrojo

-Por lo menos inventa una buena excusa, recuerda que no dejo de ser su hermano y estoy presente!!!- Harry y Ginny rieron cuando se iban por red flu, Hermione y Ron tampoco desaprovecharon la oportunidad de estar solos y comenzaron a besarse lentamente, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, bueno al menos eso creían hasta que escucharon la puerta

-Maldición!!!- el pelirrojo se puso de pie y abrió la puerta encontrando a los causantes de la interrupción, uno de sus hermanos gemelos con su prometida

-Exactamente a los dos que estaba buscando!!!- Fred abrazo a Ron y el pelirrojo menor lo miro sorprendido, que se traía entre manos su hermano mayor

-Hola Fred, Angie!! Que los trae por aquí???- Hermione se puso de pie y fue a saludarlos a la puerta

-Pues venimos a pedirles algo, podemos sentarnos???- dijo la morena- Para hablar mas a gusto

-Claro pasen- el pelirrojo les permitió la entrada y Hermione fue a servir té, cuando ya estaban los cuatro sentados Fred comenzó a hablar

-Como ustedes saben, ya le pedí a Angie que fuera mi esposa y acepto- volteo a verla y se tomaron de las manos

-Y después de meditar y empezar con los preparativos pues estábamos buscando a nuestros padrinos de anillos- continuó la morena

-Y seria un gran honor para nosotros si ustedes aceptaran el puesto- dijo Fred con la más radiante de sus sonrisas

-Nosotros por que??? Pensé que se lo pedirías a George- dijo Ron bastante confundido

-Si todos pensaron lo mismo, hasta él y fue un problema explicarle el por que queríamos que fueran ustedes pero ya lo entendió y acepto- contesto el gemelo

-Claro haciéndonos prometer que él seria junto a Katie el padrino de nuestro primer hijo- contesto la morena volteando los ojos

-Pero no entiendo por que nosotros, digo para mi seria un gran honor pero no comprendo

-Elemental mi querida Hermione, hace un año cuando Angie y yo discutimos y terminamos, ustedes fueron los únicos que hicieron algo para juntarnos de nuevo, George estaba tratando de animarme pero solo quería que me acostara con la primera tipa que se me pusiera en frente y ustedes hicieron todo ese plan con las dizque cartas de disculpa que nos enviaron a los dos como si fuéramos nosotros mismos

-Es que te veías tan mal Fred, necesitábamos ayudarte!!! No es que no quisiéramos ayudarte a ti Angie pero es que después de que terminaron nunca te veíamos pero sabíamos que el remedio para arreglar la depresión de Fred era estando contigo- dijo el Weasley menor para que la chica no se sintiera menos

-No se preocupen!!! Pero que dicen… aceptan???

Ron y Hermione voltearon a verse y sonrieron

-Claro!!!- así los cuatro se abrazaron fuertemente, cuando se separaron Fred abrazo a Angelina por los hombros totalmente felices

-No tomen a mal mi comentario pero ustedes deberían ser pareja, se ven tan lindos juntos- dijo la morena lo que ocasiono un sonrojo en Ron y Hermione

-Déjalos amor, mira como los pones!!! Bueno la otra noticia es que la boda es dentro de unas semanas

-Tan pronto???

-Si Hermione, es que hay otra cosa- se quedo callada un momento y volteo a ver a Fred y este acariciando el vientre de la chica sonrió- voy a tener un bebé!!!

-Por eso se están casando???- Ron dijo lo que estaba pensando y que no quería decir

-No, cuando le propuse matrimonio a Angie, obviamente ese noche me quede con ella en su casa- solo recibió un golpe en el brazo de parte de su prometida- Que??? Es la verdad!!! Bueno en la mañana se sintió mal y vomito, como cenamos mariscos me imagine que estaban descompuestos y se había intoxicado pero no, vas a tener un sobrino!!!

-Wow, eso es muy repentino! Ya lo saben mis padres???

-Si papá casi se infarta y mamá lloro por horas, pero después de explicarles cien mil veces que esto lo supimos después de la propuesta pues… están muy contentos, quiero casarme pronto con Angie para que su familia no piense mal, si bien mis suegros ya lo saben sus familiares mas lejanos son muy conservadores y no quiero que la traten mal así que adelantamos la boda y se adelanta el parto

-Como que se adelanta el parto???- la castaña tenia sus dudas respecto a lo dicho por Fred

-Pues si, ya que aunque le digo a Fred que a mi no me importa que piensen los demás, pues ya me convenció de decirle a mi familia mas lejana al momento de tener al bebé que nació de ocho meses

-Ya que la familia de Angie, excepto mis suegros, piensan que soy un bueno para nada, no les daré más motivos para que la molesten

-Bueno que les parece que cenemos algo rico para festejar la noticia de mi sobrino y nuestro nombramiento como padrinos???- propuso Ron y todos aceptaron.

En la noche después de pláticas y arreglos de la boda, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la habitación ya con sus pijamas, el pelirrojo estaba leyendo un libro sobre medicina y Hermione estaba tratando de dormir, daba vueltas cada rato y como que no encontraba una posición idónea para acomodarse a gusto, Ron la miraba con el seño fruncido y sonriendo

-Estas bien??? Te duele la cabeza???

-No

-Entonces que te pasa, acaso no tienes sueño???

-Mucho

-Y cual es el problema???- el pelirrojo se estaba divirtiendo en exceso viéndola retorcerse

-No lo se, solo no me siento cómoda, no se que me pasa

-Creo tener un remedio, espera- se levanto y saco un pequeño aparato muggle de su closet, era un radio que el había hechizado para escuchar música de todo tipo, muggle y mágica- tal vez con música logres dormirte

Ron fue a acostarse y Hermione se acurruco junto a él

-Gracias esto es muy relajante

-Es lo que hago cuando no puedo dormir, me ayuda mucho

-Sabes una cosa- le dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y sentaba en el abdomen del chico- No tenemos una canción, que nos guste y que describa nuestra relación

-No… pero yo tengo una canción que te dedique- Hermione volvió a recostarse en su pecho

-Por que nunca me lo habías dicho, no sabia que tuvieras una canción con la que me recordaras

-Quieres oírla???

-Si

Ron tomo su varita y de pronto empezó a sonar una romántica melodía, abrazo más a Hermione y le cantaba al oído

_Estoy enamorado de tu voz y tu ternura_

_Tú eres mi color, mi poesía y mi música_

_Estoy enamorado de tu mirada tan profunda_

_Que se mete en mi alma, la eleva y me inunda_

_Estoy enamorado de tu vientre y de tu ombligo_

_De tus manos, tu lengua y hasta tus oídos_

_Estoy enamorado de tu piel tan transparente_

_Y de tu boca directa que me habla de frente_

_Y nunca dejarás_

_De mi boca escuchar decir que_

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_**Se mi amor, por favor, por siempre**_

_Estoy enamorado de tus besos mariposa_

_De tus logros, tus sueños, de todo lo que tocas_

_Estoy enamorado de las cosas que no veo_

_Tus secretos, tu historia, lo que guardas dentro_

_Y nunca dejarás_

_De mi boca escuchar decir que_

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_**Se mi amor, por favor, por siempre**_

_**(N/A: Cuando le canto esto la acerco mas a el y se lo canto susurrando)**_

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre_

_Se mi amor por favor por siempre_

_Tu amor por siempre. _

Cuando dejo de sonar la melodía, Ron sintió mojado su torso y al voltear vio a Hermione llorando suavemente

-Que pasa???

-Es hermosa, en verdad eso sientes por mi???

-Eso y mas- la beso apasionadamente y Hermione respondió aun mas, la canción que Ron le dedico le llego al corazón, después de unos minutos y de varias canciones románticas que sonaron en el aparato los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

---------------------------------

Capitulo 12 Listo!!! Bueno al fin llegue a este capitulo que ya quería subir, Ron le enseña a Hermione una canción con la que la recuerda, la verdad es que yo no sabia de este cantante y me dio risa como lo conocí, estaba hablando por teléfono con mi mamá de mi oficina a la suya y me dice que me va a poner en espera, empiezo a escuchar la canción y cuando mi mamá me contesta otra vez le digo "No espérame tantito, ponme en espera otra vez" y así lo hizo ya después de escuchar un ratito la canción y obviamente sin saber como se llamaba ni nada me puse a buscar en el goggle poniendo los parrafitos que me acordaba hasta que la encontré!!! Jajaja Me encanto la letra y hasta le dije a mi novio que si la bailábamos en nuestra boda pero me dijo "ya veremos"!!! Bueno para seguir con el fic como ven nuestra pareja dorada esta muy feliz y día a día aun sin ser oficialmente novios van teniendo más detalles y muestras de afecto con ellos mismos, digo no cualquier pareja tiene una canción y todo así que se anotan puntos en su relación!!!

Bueno quisiera agradecer a los reviews del capitulo pasado que fueron muchos y me alegro demasiado en especial a Ardeth, Medea Circe, Ana, Hermioneyron, Ariela, Faithfrv, Ruby, Ayde Mdrjgi, Patty, Godric Griffindor, Simplexgirl, Piby Weasley, Merodeadora Chii y Felipe, solo quisiera aclararle a este ultimo que primero que nada el comentario que me dejo en lo personal no lo tomo como una grosería y que no hay problema, cada persona expresa su opinión en los reviews y que por mas que me gustaría estar actualizando diario, me es imposible, tengo un trabajo, novio, familia y un sin fin de prioridades que tengo que atender, el ser una escritora novata es uno de mis mas lindo hobbies y que se que aunque pasen mil cosas, seguiré haciendo. Precisamente mi novio me pregunto que si cuando nos casáramos (el próximo año) dejaría de escribir jajaja y la verdad es que creo que no!!! Así que solo espero seguir contando con sus hermosos comentarios y pedirles un poquito de paciencia en las actualizaciones, si las preocupaciones es que deje el fic a medias créanme eso nunca pasara!!!

Bueno creo que ya me extendí un poco, mil saludos a todos y esperen con ansias el siguiente capitulo!!! Mil besos para todos bye bye…

_**Umi Céfiro (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)**_


	13. La boda de Fred y Angelina!

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración!!! Aquí esta el fic… **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

Cuando dejo de sonar la melodía, Ron sintió mojado su torso y al voltear vio a Hermione llorando suavemente

-Que pasa???

-Es hermosa, en verdad eso sientes por mi???

-Eso y mas- la beso apasionadamente y Hermione respondió aun mas, la canción que Ron le dedico le llego al corazón, después de unos minutos y de varias canciones románticas que sonaron en el aparato los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

"_**Por que todo tiene que ser así"**_

_**Cáp. 13.- La boda de Fred y Angelina!!!**_

Al día siguiente hubo una reunión en la Madriguera con motivo de la boda de Fred, toda la familia estaba feliz y las mujeres junto a la novia organizaban la boda, los hombres estaban en la sala y las mujeres en la cocina

-Señora Weasley, me encantaría que la boda fuera en el patio de la Madriguera como la de Fleur, solo que podremos hacer unos cambios no quiero que sea totalmente igual- Angie daba su punto de vista sobre la propuesta que la había echo su suegra

-Si, mira de la comida me encargo yo, que se les antoja???

-Pues podría ser pechuga de pollo a la cordon blue, puré y ensalada, algo fácil mamá para no andar batallando- Ginny opinaba mientras comía una rebanada del exquisito pay que había preparado la señora Weasley

-Si además no será una gran boda, solo una pequeña ceremonia, no vamos a invitar mucha gente solo la familia y amigos cercanos

-Y ya saben donde van a vivir???- Hermione también disfrutaba del sabroso pay

-Pues Fred estaba aferrado que me mudara a su departamento, pero el único inconveniente es que hay vive con George, así que al parecer se mudara a mi departamento y empezara a encargarse de los gastos

-Me parece bien, que quiere pidiéndote que te mudes con George???

-GINNY!!!- la regaño la señora Weasley

-Que mamá tengo la culpa que tu hijo sea totalmente dependiente a su hermano??? No lo creo

-Yo se que Fred extrañara mucho a George y trato de entenderlo… pero bueno, aquí tengo la lista de invitados, ustedes chicas van a traer acompañante???- volteo a ver a Ginny y Hermione

-Ya que Ron y yo seremos padrinos, decidimos venir juntos

-Que bien!!! Me ahorran dos platillos- dijo en broma la morena- y tu Ginny???

-Vendré con mi novio…- rápidamente se levanto a lavar su plato, todas las chicas incluyendo a su madre la miraban fijamente

-Siento sus miradas, dejen de verme así!!!

-Como que novio??? No nos habías contado que terminaste con Dean???- pregunto Katie desconcertada

-No les has contado???

-Cállate Hermione!!! Bueno ayer se me declaro un chico y ya es mi novio y pues… vendrá a la boda conmigo, es lo normal no???

-Pues ni tan normal jovencita, acabas de terminar con Dean!!!- reclamo Molly

-Mamá no podía esperar ni un segundo mas para estar con este chico, es en serio, no te enojes

-Y por que no lo trajiste para presentarlo…

-Él ya esta aquí mamá- la pelirroja volteo los ojos

-Como va a estar aquí, en la sala solo están tus hermanos y Harry…- se quedo pensando y se alegro demasiado- ven aquí y abrázame mi amor!!!

Ginny fue hacia su mamá y la abrazo fuertemente, Molly estaba demasiado efusiva y hasta las lágrimas se le escaparon

-Harry y tu mi amor??? Eres novia de Harry???

-Si, mami soy novia de Harry

-HARRY JAMES POTTER VEN ACA!!!

En la sala el morocho salto de la impresión, realmente estaba asustado, los Weasley´s comenzaron a burlarse

-Mmm que hiciste Harry??? Mamá se nota molesta

-No tengo ni idea George

-Mejor date prisa, cuando esta así de molesta no le gusta que la hagan esperar- Percy aconsejaba a Harry por que conocía perfectamente a su madre

Harry se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina, todos los Weasley´s lo seguían de cerca, curiosos al fin! Cuando llego a la cocina Molly volteo a verlo molesta, los varones estaban todos en la entrada de la cocina viendo el espectáculo

-Harry, cuando pensabas informarnos sobre la relación que llevas con mi niña???- Harry suspiro, solo era eso

-Lo siento Sra. Weasley…

-Molly!- corrigió ella- o si quieres mamá

-Lo siento Molly, Ginny y yo acabamos de empezar la relación y esperaba a que fuera prudente comentarlo ella acaba de salir de una relación y…

-Eso no es importante- dijo en pose molesta

-No quiero que los demás piensen mal de ella, iba a esperar a que Gin decidiera comentarlo o que me diera autorización de hacerlo… es lo mejor que me ha pasado y yo la amo, no piense que no quería comentarlo por no darle importancia

Molly abrió sus brazos- Ven aquí yerno!!!

Mientras todos estaban concentrados en la nueva pareja, los que ya estaban enterados salieron al jardín con disimulo, caminaron cerca del lago tomados de la mano

-Tu mamá lo tomo muy bien

-Si es obvio sabes que adora a Harry yo creo que mas que a sus hijos- dijo en broma Ron

-No exageres- le dijo la castaña empujándolo sin medir su fuerza haciendo que Ron cayera al lago- lo siento!!!- le grito hincándose y dándole la mano para ayudarlo a salir, el pelirrojo la tomo y la jalo fuertemente haciendo que cayera con el

-Lo siento!!!- dijo imitándola cuando la chica salio a la superficie, atacado de la risa

-Estas loco!!! Que vamos a decir allá adentro??? Levantaremos sospechas, seguramente nos caímos juntos al lago- comento sarcástica

-No seas malhumorada sabelotodo- se reía Ron dando vueltas a su alrededor nadando lentamente- en vez de estar abriendo la boca para regañarme úsala para algo productivo- la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a besarla

-Ron!!! Eres un demente tus hermanos podrían vernos…- quería dejar de besarlo pero era como dejar de respirar

-Puedo arreglar eso- se sumergió con la chica aun besándola, pero Hermione no estaba preparada para eso y al tratar de separarse de Ron trago agua, salio a la superficie tosiendo- la idea Mione es que nuestros labios estén tan juntos bajo el agua que esta no pase por nuestras bocas- le dijo mientras besaba su espalda mientras la abrazaba por detrás

-Idiota!!!- volteándose se lanzo a sus brazos para prontamente sumergirse y evitar dejar entrar el agua por sus bocas, así estuvieron un buen rato besándose bajo el agua y solo saliendo a respirar, cuando una de esas veces salieron vieron a una persona y se petrificaron

-Tranquilos pervertidos soy yo, venia a avisarles que los estábamos buscando y Harry viene para acá así que por favor disimulen!!!- los pareja se soltó rápidamente

-Chicos que paso???

-Hermione me tiro al agua y yo la tire a ella, la venganza es dulce!!!- dijo aventando agua a la cara de la chica

-Basta Ron! Fue una accidente y estaba ayudándote a salir y me jalaste! Que malo eres!-la chica le reclamaba como cuando eran adolescentes, si no hubieran madurado Harry y Ginny esperarían otra pelea al estilo Hogwarts

-El que me ayudaras a salir no me quitaría lo mojado, además es divertido sabelotodo! Hace cuanto que no nadamos en el lago???

Los dos salieron y Ginny los ayudo a secarse con un hechizo ya que ellos no traían sus varitas, después los cuatro se acostaron en el césped a mirar las estrellas

-Se esta excelente aquí!, si nos casamos algún día Gin te gustaría vivir cerca de casa de tus padres???- pregunto el morocho mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-Casarnos??? Quieres que nos casemos??? Tu y yo???

-Pues si, no por el momento pero si me gustaría- volteo a verla sorprendido- Que le tienes miedo al compromiso o que???- Hermione y Ron rieron a carcajadas

-Claro que no, solo me sorprendió! Tenemos un día siendo novios y ya estas pensando en "cuando nos casemos"

-Pues la boda no va a ser mañana!- Harry puso cara de pánico

-Se esta retractando Gin- grito Hermione mientras ella y Ron reían a carcajadas

-Cobarde!!!- se oyó decir al pelirrojo refiriéndose a su amigo

-Cobarde??? Yo!!! Estas enfermo Weasley, si yo soy cobarde no se que serás tu!- Harry contraatacó y Ron sonrió

-Me estas retando Potter??? Te escucho

-Mmm que será bueno???- Harry se tomo el mentón mientras pensaba y dibujo una sonrisa picara en su rostro- Besa a Hermione!

-Que???- gritaron los dos chicos totalmente sonrojados

-Esta bien no cumplas mi reto COBARDE!!!- Harry empezó a burlarse del chico y Ron sonrió

-Mione oíste como me esta llamando???

-Si- contesto la castaña siguiéndole el juego

-Y verdad que yo no soy un cobarde???

-No, no lo eres

-Y me ayudaras a cumplir el reto???

-Claro solo para que ese cuatro ojos te deje de llamar así- Ron corto la distancia y atrapo los labios de la chica con los suyos, fue un beso muy tierno y se sentían tan bien de al menos poder mostrar algo de su relación oculta enfrente de su mejor amigo, Harry y Ginny los miraban sonriendo, después de unos minutos…

-Creo que ya se emocionaron no???- pregunto Harry a su novia

-Si algo!!! Chicos ya sepárense!!!

Los dos lo hicieron totalmente sonrojados pero satisfechos

-Quien es el cobarde ahora???- Ron volteo a ver a Harry con una ceja levantada y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción

---------------------------

Unas semanas después llego el gran día para Fred y Angelina, en el departamento de Ron era un caos Hermione se esta duchando pero ya se estaba haciendo tarde y Ron no dejaba de apurarla

-Preciosa mira la hora que es!!! Recuerda que tenemos que llegar temprano!!!- le gritaba desde la cama en donde estaba acostado ya cambiado, solo sin el saco del smoking, Hemione salio del baño con una pequeña bata y con el cabello suelto y mojado

-Lo se y lo siento, no pude salir temprano del ministerio por que tenia mucho trabajo pero en unos minutos estoy lista- el solo volteo los ojos por que era obvio que eso no seria cierto

-Bueno estaré en la sala viendo televisión para que te arregles a gusto- salio de la habitación y llego a la sala no pasaron ni dos minutos y se apareció Harry también listo y muy apuesto

-Tardan horas verdad???

-Si, estas esperando a Ginny???

-Tengo tres horas en su departamento ya listo y ella acaba de salir de la ducha, esta haciendo un hechizo para hacerse no se que cosa en el cabello y casi llora por que no encontraba sus zapatos, recordé que los había dejado en mi casa y ya se tranquilizo

-Mujeres!!!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se pusieron a ver una película de acción, después de una hora Harry se despidió y fue a ver si su chica ya estaba lista, faltaban 20 minutos para que empezara la ceremonia

-Hermione si no estas lista en este momento tendré que dejarte!!! Somos los padrinos, no debemos llegar tar…- pero su monologo se vio interrumpido cuando salio su chica de la habitación ya lista. Portaba un vestido con un escote profundo en el busto, entallado desde esa parte de su anatomía hasta el muslo después caían tiras de tela de gasa hasta los tobillos todo el modelito en color dorado, unas sandalias también doradas y el cabello se lo había recogido en un moño con algunos rizos sueltos, Ron estaba fascinado, la tomo por la cintura y la cargo recargándola en la pared, Hermione levanto sus piernas y las enrollo en la cintura de su pelirrojo, ocasionando que el vestido se le levantara, mientras se besaban apasionadamente

-Ya no quiero ir a la boda- decía en chico muy bajito mientras besaba su cuello

-Tenemos que irnos Ron, es tarde- la chica suspiraba cada segundo por sentir los besos de su chico, pero suavemente trataba de apartarlo

-Eres mala y lo haces que alevosía y ventaja, sabias que no resistiría que te vieras así- beso tiernamente sus labios y la bajo, cariñosamente empezó a arreglarle los mechones de cabello que se le habían zafado y le bajo el vestido, acariciando sus piernas en el proceso- te ves preciosa!

-Gracias tu estas muy apuesto, créeme desde que salí de la ducha quería hacerte esto- y le pellizco suavemente el trasero- esos pantalones se te ven excelentes

-Gracias, bueno nos vamos???- Ron tomo su saco para ponérselo- tienes los anillos???

-Tu los tenias!

-No es verdad!!!- reclamaba el pelirrojo

-Los puse en tu saco ayer, busca en la bolsa interior (N/A: Según yo todos los sacos tienen una bolsita adentro)

-Si aquí están, que te falta???

-Mi bolso donde esta???

-En el comedor, pensé que ya estabas lista???

-Y lo estoy- llego sonriendo hasta el y le tomo la mano- Nos aparecemos??? Si nos vamos por red flu llegaremos llenos de hollín

-Está bien

Aparecieron en el jardín de la madriguera en donde se llevaría acabo la ceremonia, ya estaba todo decorado, al frente se alzaba un hermoso arco tupido con alcatraces que cada minuto cambiaban de color, a blanco o dorado, obviamente invento de los gemelos, en donde estaba un altar de madera con dos sillas blancas en donde se sentarían los novios. En medio el pasillo decorado con una alfombra color roja y al lado de esta se ubicaban sillas también decoradas con flores mas pequeñas que no cambiaban de color, todo se veía esplendido. Fred ya listo y con una gran sonrisa estaba conversando con el ministro que llevaría a cabo la ceremonia Ron y Hermione se aceraron a saludarlo

-Hola, como estas??? Nervioso???- Ron saludo a su hermano con un abrazo

-Para nada, no puedo esperar para que empiece la ceremonia, Hermione te ves hermosa, pasa con las chicas creo que están en el cuarto de Ginny, arreglando a Angie, no me han dejado verla el día de hoy, tu madre le dijo a la mía que era una costumbre muggle para la suerte

-Si se de eso, bueno nos vemos en un rato mas

Hermione llego al cuarto de Ginny en donde ya estaban todas listas, la señora Weasley se veía muy linda y era a la única que se le notaba nerviosa, Angelina estaba esplendida y muy sonriente al igual que Fred, Katie le arreglaba el velo y ayudaba para que no pisaran la cola del vestido y Fleur estaba sentada en la cama acariciando su pequeño vientre que ya empezaba a notarse ataviada en un lindo vestido celeste de maternidad, pero muy elegante

-Hermione al fin llegaste!!! Ya estábamos muy preocupadas- la señora Weasley la saludo con un beso para después pasarle uno de sus rizos tras la oreja

-Usted esta muy preocupada Molly, tranquila todo saldrá muy bien- Angelina trataba de tranquilizar a su suegra

-Si verdad, no debería estar así debo de tratar de no ponerte nerviosa

-Yo estoy muy bien, no se preocupe

-Aun no ha llegado Ginny???- Hermione saludo a cada una con un beso y se sentó junto a Fleur en la cama

-No, a esta niña ya se le esta haciendo costumbre llegar tardísimo!!!

Cuando la señora Weasley termino de hablar la puerta se abrió y entro la susodicha, se veía preciosa, portaba un vestido strapless (sin tirantes) en corte sirena color rojo y en el cabello se había echo unos muy leves rizos que se veían muy bien por tener el cabello casi por la cintura y suelto

-Mira la hora niña!!!- Molly se notaba enfadada

-Tranquila mamá no soy yo la que voy a casarme, no tengo que estar a tiempo

-Deja de decir tonterías, iré a revisar en banquete- a fin de cuentas los padres de Angelina se habían comprometido a llevar el banquete, lo que fue un alivio para la señora Weasley así no tendría que cocinar, cuando su madre salio de la habitación Ginny fue a sentarse en el marco de la ventana

-Hace media hora pude haber llegado, pero Harry no se resistió- todas soltaron una carcajada- cuando me vio me cargo y me llevo a la habitación de nuevo, todo fue muy rápido pero tuve un orgasmo de infarto, ya estaba excitadísima esos smoking´s hacen milagros

-Pues Bill tampoco se gesistio y eso que estaba genuente a haceg el amog mientgas estuviega embagazada

-Por que??? Si se puede!- pregunto Katie

-Ya sabes como son los hombres, piensan que lastimaran al bebé- respondió Hermione ojeando una revista mientras las chicas comenzaban de nuevo a conversar de cosas triviales, Ginny en secreto le pregunto

-Y Ron se resistió???

-Por poco y no, pero ya sabes teníamos que llegar temprano somos los padrinos, usamos toda nuestra fuerza de voluntad para detenernos, tu vestido esta hermoso!

-Harry lo escogió, ayer me llevo a un centro comercial muggle a ver aparadores y pues este vestido le encanto y ya cuando me lo probé, quedo convencido

-Que tiernos!!!

De pronto entro la señora Weasley anunciando que estaba a punto de empezar la ceremonia, todas bajaron y en la sala se encontraban los principales Molly se adelanto y salio por la puerta del jardín ya que ella caminaría con Fred hacia el altar, después de su recorrido el pelirrojo se acomodo para esperar a la novia, la música dio inicio y los primeros que salieron fueron la mamá de Angelina tomada del brazo del Sr. Weasley, después Ron y Hermione por ser los padrinos y al final Angelina tomada del brazo de su padre, se veía radiante y Fred estaba mas que emocionado, ella era su mundo y al fin unirían sus vidas, llego hasta el altar y su padre la despidió con un beso para entregarla a Fred, el pelirrojo la beso en la mejilla y dio inicio a la ceremonia.

La parte civil duro a la sumo media hora, después del gran beso y los millones de aplausos dio inicio la fiesta, los novios entraron a la casa para descansar del momento y después se hicieron aparecer un escenario en donde un grupo ambientaría la noche, una pista de baile y varias mesas y sillas para que todos los invitados cenaran y vieran el primer baile de los nuevos esposos. El cuarteto estaba sentados ya en la mesa asignada para ellos tomando una copa de champagne (las bebidas también fueron cortesía de la familia de Angelina)

-Ya quiero bailar!!!

-Tranquila preciosa, los novios tienen que abrir la pista- dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda

-Todo salio estupendo, los chicos se veían muy felices!

-Si Mione, pero ahora vendrá lo complicado, los hijos!- dijo Ron

-Ya se, es muy pronto, cuando tu madre nos lo contó no podíamos creerlo- Harry también daba su opinión con respecto al embarazo de la novia

-Pues yo creo que eso no será problema, Fred esta muy emocionado

-Si preciosa, pero al menos yo pienso que seria mejor disfrutar un poco el matrimonio, al menos dos años- le recogió uno de sus rizos tras la oreja, acariciando su mejilla en el proceso- cuando nos casemos te gustaría esperar???

-Lo que tu quieras amor!!!- el ambiente se torno muy empalagoso cuando empezaron a besarse suavemente. Ron y Hermione solo se voltearon a platicar bajito para que la pareja no los escuchara

-Tu quieres esperar muñeca???

-Si, quiero tener muchos mini Weasley´s pero primero quiero disfrutar al Weasley con el que pienso casarme

-No digas esas cosas Mione, por que harás que rompa mi promesa y te proponga matrimonio en este momento

-No, no quiero que hagas eso- Ron la miro confuso- si me propusieras matrimonio aceptaría sin dudarlo, pero creo que aun nos faltan muchas cosas por vivir como pareja además que hace días que reñimos y recordamos nuestra pelea; creo que aun no merezco que me quieras como lo haces- ella puso sus dedos en la boca de Ron cuando el iba a protestar- aunque digas lo contrario Ron, cada persona cosecha lo que siembra, tenemos tiempo y tu necesitas aun mas para perdonarme completamente y yo para enmendar mi error

-Por que diablos tienes que ser tan convincente- solo recargo su cabeza en su hombro aguantando las enormes ganas de besarla, no paso ni un minuto y una canción muy romántica comenzó a sonar los esposos salieron a la pista a bailar, se veían tan felices, de pronto la Señora Weasley se acerco a los padrinos

-Chicos ustedes tienen que bailar la canción que sigue junto a los novios

-Si, ya me lo habían comentado- dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie, Ron la siguió

-Y por que a mi no me lo habían dicho??? Supongo que también era necesario que yo lo supiera

-Bájale Ron y trata de no pisar a Mione!- dijo Harry burlándose del pelirrojo

-Pues no prometo nada- le dijo Ron a la castaña sacándole la lengua

Se pusieron a un lado de la pista esperando que terminara la canción, cuando empezó la nueva melodía Hermione la reconoció al instante

-Recuerdas cuando me pusiste la canción que me dedicabas???- Ron asintió con la cabeza- esta va para ti- y lo jalo hacia la pista acomodándose pronto para comenzar a bailar, Ron puso especial atención a la letra de la canción

Todo cambio cuando te vi  
De blanco y negro a color me convertí  
Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fui a entregarte mi amor con una mirada  
Todo tembló dentro de mi  
El universo escribió que fueras para mi  
Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba  
Fui a perderme en tu amor simplemente pasó  
Y todo tuyo ya soy  
Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que todo te di  
Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos dudar  
Simplemente así lo sentí  
Cuando te vi  
Me sorprendió todo de ti  
De blanco y negro a color me convertí  
Sé que no es fácil decir TE AMO  
Yo tampoco lo esperaba  
Pero así es el amor simplemente pasó  
Y todo tuyo ya soy  
Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que todo te di  
Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos dudar  
Simplemente así lo sentí  
Cuando te vi

Todo cambio cuando te vi

-Te gusto???

Ron no respondió, la fue jalando fuera de la pista mientras mas parejas se unían a bailar, cuando el pelirrojo vio a sus hermanos con sus distintas parejas y a sus padres dentro de la pista no lo pensó dos veces, guió a la chica hacia su habitación y sin pensarlo comenzó a besarla y a acariciarla suavemente, sin perder tiempo se deshizo de la ropa de su chica y le demostró lo mucho que le había gustado la canción; solo que sin palabras. Cuando terminaron seguían abrazados y desnudos recostados solo tapados con una delgada sabana de los Chudley Cannons, no notaron como la puerta se abrió levemente y la persona que estaba del otro lado se sorprendió, pero no hizo escándalo en absoluto solo cerro la puerta, claro que sin evitar hacer un poco de ruido al trancarla completamente, la pareja se sobresalto y sin perder tiempo comenzaron a vestirse rápidamente. La persona que estaba del otro lado solo se recargo en la puerta y murmuro…

-Interesante…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 13!!! Me encanto, Hermione le regresa el detalle de la canción a Ron, Todo Cambio de Camila, amo esa canción y cuando hice el capitulo en donde Ron tenia que dedicarle una melodía a Hermione estaba entre esas dos y pues me decidí por la de Tu amor por siempre de Axel Fernando, pero no quería descartar esta así que pensé acomodarla aquí en el capitulo de la boda!!! Bueno que les parece, alguien mas se entro de la relación de nuestros protagonistas, quien será??? No se sabrá por el momento, así que adivinen!!!jajaja

Bueno hoy me dio por contestar los reviews así que aquí va…

Hermioneyron.- Mil gracias por tu comentario, espero que no consideres que haya tardado mucho para subir este nuevo capitulo y te doy las gracias por que para cada uno de ellos siempre encuentro tu review, que estés muy bien!!!

Felipe (alias reggae).- Te reitero que no estoy molesta y mucho menos ofendida, al contrario te agradezco que te tomes tu tiempo para leer mi fic y mucho mas por dejarme tus comentarios, créeme se como te sientes, estar 9 horas en una oficina sin tener mucho que hacer y sin nada de inspiración para escribir. Pero cuando todas las ideas vienen a mi, tengo vueltas al banco y mil cosas que hacer!!! Que ironía!!! Jajaja pero así son las cosas, mil saluditos y espero que te agrade este capitulo!!! Dedicado especialmente para ti y para tu tiempo libre, ojala que te aligere un poquillo el día!!!

Ayde Mdrjgi.- Listo y subido, ojala que te guste este capitulo, mil gracias por tu comentario y espero uno para este capitulo, que estés de lo mejor, besos bye!!!

Faithfrv.- Un comentario como el tuyo, pequeño y conciso pero que significa mucho, mil gracias!!!

Momis-. Primita preciosa!!! Ya tienes mi autógrafo de Rupert Grint??? Jajaja ándale como regalo de bodas ya habíamos quedado!!! Jajaja gracias por dejarme tu comentario y si ya vi el póster y el nuevo trailer además no me quejo que la veas antes que yo ya que desde que te fuiste a Holanda andas con mas suerte además mientras la vea no importa cuando, por que al parecer no podré ir a la premier por que es la graduación de Melba ese día pero le digo que me salgo antes y voy a verla y me dice que NOOOO!!! Así que esta vez no corro con suerte, saluditos y quiero mi autógrafo no seas mala!!! Oye necesito saber cuando llegan a México el próximo año para ver que día hacer mi boda, no vaya a ser que la ponga antes de que vengas o para cuando te vayas!!! Avísame!!!

Kelsy.- Hasta las 5 de la mañana??? Que aguante jajaja será que estoy envejeciendo por que ya no aguanto tanto, jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que no te decepcione este capitulo!!! Mil gracias por tu comentario y seguimos en contacto!!!

Piby Weasley.- Hola y gracias por tu comentario, si realmente la canción es preciosa es la segunda que bailare en mi boda (al fin después de ponerla exactamente unas 30 veces mi novio accedió jajaja) calculo que a Ron le falta como año y medio para terminar los estudios de medí magia, espero que te guste este capitulo!!! Saludos!!

Ruby.- Amiga, si siempre se atraso la boda será para agosto del 2008 para que le vayas avisando a tu mami a ver si te va a dejar viajar para acá, bueno crees que Luis me va a prohibir escribir??? Digo podría hacerlo, pero que yo lo obedezca esta muy difícil, jajaja Tienes tus privilegios y lo sabes así que no te mortifiques (cof cof ¬¬ Viktor Krum, yo te lo dejo, me quedo con Ron jajaja) Y por el fic no te mortifiques ni que yo no me tardara, el problema es que ya casi no te veo, no tengo inter en mi casa y tu no puedes conectarte en las tardes, así que saluditos y un beso, tenemos que comunicarnos pronto!!! Bye bye…

Medoreadora-chii- Todas moriríamos por una dedicación de este pelirrojo!!! Me incluyo totalmente y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo!!! Muchas gracias y saluditos!!!

Ardeth.- Gracias por tu comentario me alegra que te tomaras el tiempo con todo y tu semana horrenda!!! Que las cosas se aligeren y que estés excelente!!! Bye bye…

Marlene de Poindulac.- Gracias por dejarme tu comentario, cuando te levantaron el arresto, jajaja ojala que estés muy bien y puedas dejarme un comentario para este capitulo para ver si te gusta como voy!!! Mil gracias que estés muy bien!!!

En general a todos los que leen y no dejan comentario mil gracias!!! Y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!! Besitos bye bye…

_**Umi Céfiro (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)**_


	14. Mejor solo que mal acompañado!

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración!!! Aquí esta el fic… **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

Ron no respondió, la fue jalando fuera de la pista mientras mas parejas se unían a bailar, cuando el pelirrojo vio a sus hermanos con sus distintas parejas y a sus padres dentro de la pista no lo pensó dos veces, guió a la chica hacia su habitación y sin pensarlo comenzó a besarla y a acariciarla suavemente, sin perder tiempo se deshizo de la ropa de su chica y le demostró lo mucho que le había gustado la canción; solo que sin palabras. Cuando terminaron seguían abrazados y desnudos recostados solo tapados con una delgada sabana de los Chudley Cannons, no notaron como la puerta se abrió levemente y la persona que estaba del otro lado se sorprendió, pero no hizo escándalo en absoluto solo cerro la puerta, claro que sin evitar hacer un poco de ruido al trancarla completamente, la pareja se sobresalto y sin perder tiempo comenzaron a vestirse rápidamente. La persona que estaba del otro lado solo se recargo en la puerta y murmuro…

-Interesante…

"_**Por que todo tiene que ser así"**_

_**Cáp. 14.- Mejor solo que mal acompañado!!!**_

-No cerraste la puerta???

-Lo siento, lo olvide! Pero quien habrá sido???- Ron abrochaba su camisa a toda velocidad

-No lo se, ni tus padres ni tus hermanos, por que están bailando- la chica se asomaba por la ventana mientras acomodaba su vestido- y mira llegaron Neville, Luna, Parvati, Lavander, Dean y Seamus

-Habrá sido alguno de ellos???

-No lo creo, apenas están saludando a todos, por Merlín Ron que vamos a hacer???

-Vamos a bajar a la fiesta y vamos a fingir que nada paso- la beso suavemente- trataremos de averiguar quien fue, pero con discreción

-Está bien- decía la chica mientras le acomodaba el moño del smoking

-Baja tu primero, en unos minutos bajo yo- la chica salió de la habitación y salio rumbo a la fiesta y saludo a los recién llegados, trataba de buscar alguna mirada recriminatoria o al menos asombrada pero no la hallaba, Ron llego a los varios minutos y Lavander salto sobre él colgándose de su cuello

-Ro-Ro!!! Donde estabas???

-En el baño de mi habitación, como estas???

-Bien, muchas gracias ahora vamos a bailar!!!- y lo arrastro "literalmente" a la pista, Hermione solo frunció el seño y siguió buscando entre los presentes, a la persona que los había descubierto

-Y tu donde estabas???- le pregunto Ginny en el oído

-Con tu hermano en su habitación, tengo un problema Gin- la castaña se le notaba angustiada

-Que paso???

-Alguien entro a la habitación cuando habíamos terminado pero seguíamos desnudos, nos vio y ya sabe nuestro secreto, no viste si alguien se ausento mientras nosotros no estábamos???

-Ni siquiera vi cuando se fueron ustedes, Harry y yo estábamos bailando, tranquila tal vez lo alucinaron, estaban nerviosos

-No, los dos estábamos tranquilos, escuchamos claramente como cerraban la puerta, Ron no le puso seguro pero si la cerro eso lo recuerdo, bueno por el momento es mejor que me tranquilice- suspiro- es una linda fiesta hay que disfrutarla

-Si, ven vamos a bailar- todos los chicos se pararon juntos ya que el ritmo de la música cambio a uno mas movido y no era necesario bailar en parejas, pero obviamente cuando llegaron todos a la pista Ron se acerco a Hermione mientras bailaban para conversar en susurros

-Los chicos no fueron, Lavander me dijo que ellos no tenían ni dos minutos de llegar cuando bajaste tu- Hermione lo ignoro y siguió bailando- estas molesta???

-Te divertiste bailando amor???

-Hermione no seas payasa, nos encontramos tanto a Lavander que va a ser muy sospechoso que siempre la ignore, además lo hice solo para saber si alguno de ellos había subido a mi habitación

-Lo se, lo siento- sonrió levemente-No puedo evitar sentir una pizca de celos

-Una pizca??? Creo que esto no es una pizca

Hermione empezó a bailar solo para el, insinuándosele y juntando mucho mas sus cuerpos- Comparado a lo que sentirá Lavander lo mío no es nada

Todos los miraban sorprendidos, si bien sabían que eran mejores amigos ese baile ya era demasiado, Lavander junto su cuerpo al de Ron por la espalda y lamentablemente noto que por mas que se pegaba a él para atraer su atención no lo lograba. Después de mucho baile y varias bebidas la gran celebración estaba llegando a su fin, eran pocas las personas que quedaban solo la familia y uno que otro pariente de Angelina

-Chicos todo estuvo genial y Ron con tu brindis casi me haces llorar- dijo Fred agradecido pero en forma dramática

-Si soy bueno mintiendo verdad???- Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo- Es broma! Serán muy felices chicos ya lo verán

-Pues mi suegro ya me sentencio o hago feliz a su hija…

-No mientas papá te adora, es tan tranquilo que disfruta tanto sus bromas- le explico a Hermione

-Si, pero cuando llegue el bebé tendrás que dejar eso un poco de lado- dijo la castaña

-Claro de eso ya hablamos, pobre de él si algún día siquiera se le ocurre acercar alguno de esos artefactos a mi bebé- dijo acariciando su vientre

-Ya lo prometí, nada de bromas en la casa, para eso iré al departamento de George!!!- dijo chocando la mano con su hermano gemelo

-Bueno nosotros nos despedimos, es tarde y mañana tengo que estar en el ministerio, al menos mi jefe me dejo llegar mas tarde- comento Hermione tomando su bolsa y poniéndose de pie

-Si, dejare a Herms y voy a dormir, estoy exhausto, adiós chicos y felicidades- la pareja se tomo de la mano y desapareció llegando al departamento lo primero que hicieron fue dejarse caer al sillón Ron se quito el moño del smoking y Hermione los zapatos

-Los pies me están matando, creo que no debí bailar tanto- la chica los masajeaba tratando de aminorar el dolor

-Voy por una aceite para relajarlos, te doy un masaje y vamos a la cama- Ron entro al estudio y salio con un aceite suave y con un rico olor a jazmines- Bien el primero

Hermione se recostó en el sillón y estiro su pierna hasta dejar su pie recargado en las piernas del pelirrojo, el aceite hacia maravillas primero calentaba la zona para después refrescarla y aliviar el dolor además el aroma relajo totalmente a la chica

-Eso se siente genial- cerro los ojos y recargo su cabeza en el brazo del sillón

-Este aceite se usa para algunas rehabilitaciones, tengo un frasco por que de vez en cuando me doy un masaje en las sienes alivia totalmente las tensiones, pásame el otro pie – la chica recogió esa pierna para estirar la otra

-Pues realmente es maravilloso… y bien que vas a hacer mañana, tienes clases temprano???

-No de echo tengo el día libre, pero tengo que ir a comprar un material que necesito ya sabes pociones y utensilios de medí magia pero al menos me puedo levantar tarde

-Que bien, es que has tenido mucho trabajo estos días… oye estaba pensando que ya es hora de que regrese a mi departamento- le comento la chica algo triste lo cual contagio a Ron

-Tan pronto???

-Ron tengo semanas aquí, ya no es creíble la excusa de el ataque hasta mi madre se rió de mi cuando la use, es raro que dos amigos estén viviendo juntos así como nosotros

-Voy a extrañar no verte aquí a toda hora, el departamento estará muy vacío y amo cocinar para dos personas…- se quedo callado y suspiro- me harás falta Mione!

-A mi también me harás falta, pero esto ya no es normal para los demás, hasta Harry empezó a sospechar

Ron se puso de pie y cargo a la chica pare dirigirse a la habitación

-Ni lo pienses ya es tarde!!!

-Te dije cuando te vi con ese vestido que no lo resistiría, es tu culpa!!!- y pasaron su ultima noche viviendo juntos de la mejor manera…

---------------------

Al día siguiente Hermione se levanto a las 11 y se metió a la ducha, después de un cuarto de hora salio y comenzó a arreglarse, Ron seguía en brazos de Morfeo, cuando termino se acerco a su chico y se inclino para besarle suavemente la frente, realmente iba extrañar vivir con él. Un par de horas después Ron se despertó, abrió los ojos y se estiro completamente en la cama, aun quedaba mucho espacio vacío nunca se había dado cuenta que tan enorme era su cama y lo pequeño que se sentía en ella sin Hermione. Se levanto y fue directo a ducharse quería ir al callejón Diagon para comprar los materiales que necesitaba y pensó que seria bueno pasar la tarde ahí, comprarse algo de ropa en alguna boutique masculina y comer en algún restaurante para no cocinar, cuando estuvo listo se desapareció llegando primero a comprar los utensilios que necesitaba para sus practicas, después entro a una tienda de ropa y deseo con todas sus fuerzas haber traído a Mione o Ginny por que era muy indeciso. Compro algunas camisas y un par de pantalones nuevos tanto formales como informales y cuando se dirigía a comer paso por una tienda femenina, entro sin pensarlo y busco a alguna empleada

-Buenas tardes puedo ayudarle en algo???- una linda rubia se acerco a él y comenzó a atenderlo obviamente sin evitar coquetearle

-Si, disculpa me gusta este vestido para una amiga, podrías mostrarme uno de su talla

-Que talla es???

-Pues no lo se con exactitud- dejo sus bolsas en una silla y toco la suave tela del vestido, seguro Hermione se vería excelente con el

-Mmm puedes darte una idea viéndome- puso una pose sexy y Ron se sonrojo, era linda, rubia, senos pequeños y al parecer del pelirrojo le faltaba una que otra curva por que era muy delgada y pareja- Yo soy talla chica

-No, mi amiga es delgada pero tiene mas sen…- se sonrojo y callo de inmediato por lo cual la chica soltó una carcajada

-Mas senos???

-Si, disculpa y un poco más de cadera, pero la cintura la tiene pequeñita y el abdomen plano, tiene muy bonito cuerpo- fue placentero recordar a su chica, desnuda y sobre el la noche anterior cuando hicieron el amor, solo sonrió hacia la empleada

-Pues tienes muy bien vista a tu amiga- la chica se rindió y comenzó a atenderlo como a un cliente mas, era obvio que estaba mas que enamorado de la chica en cuestión- bueno yo creo que seria una talla mediana, tenemos el vestido en blanco, en negro y rojo, que color quieres???

-Negro, ella se ve sensacional con ese color, me cobras por favor

-Claro, sígueme

Caminaron a la caja y mientras la chica guardaba el vestido en una bolsa y escribía su nota, una chica se paro detrás del chico y le tapo los ojos

-Adivina quien soy???

-Pues estoy seguro que eres Lavander- la chica lo soltó y se dieron un beso en la mejilla- Hola

-Nunca me imagine encontrarte en este lugar, andas de compras???

-Si, bueno necesitaba unas cosas para mis practicas en San Mungo, compre algo de ropa para mi y pues…

-Compraste un vestido???

-Es para… Gin

-Que lindo le compraste un vestido a tu hermanita

La vendedora volteo a verlo raro, por la cara que ponía y como describía a la chica que seria dueña del vestido, era obvio que estaba enamorado de ella y cuando dijo que era su hermanita pensó que era un pervertido

-Que te parece si vamos a comer algo???

-Claro por que no- el pelirrojo moría de hambre y pues comer acompañado no sonaba tan mal

-Bueno voy a probarme este pantalón, regreso y nos vamos- se fue hacia el otro extremo y entro a los probadores, la empleada seguía viendo raro a Ron

-Son 50 galeones

-Si, ten- saco la cartera y se los entrego- realmente el vestido no es para mi hermana, es para la chica que me trae vuelto loco pero mis amigos no lo saben

-Por Merlín, ya me había asustado, se que no soy nadie para pedirte explicaciones pero cuando mencionaste a la chica tenias una mirada que hasta me hizo desistir de seguirte coqueteando- los dos rieron fuertemente- Y luego dices que es para tu hermana y pensé que eras un depravado

-Siento haberte dado esa impresión- leyó el nombre de la chica en el gafete que colgaba de su cuello- Amber

-No te preocupes….

-Ron Weasley, mucho gusto tal vez volvamos a vernos, la ropa de esta tienda es linda y se que a mi chica le gustaría venir aquí, es nueva esta tienda???

-Si, la apertura fue la semana pasada, bueno dile a tu chica que venga que solo por tener un pretendiente tan apuesto y agradable le daré un descuento

-Bien, yo la traeré, bueno muchas gracias Amber- se volteo y se fue rumbo a la puerta en donde vio a Lavander parada esperándolo

-No vas a comprar el pantalón???- La chica negó con la cabeza- bueno donde quieres comer???

-Pues no se algo simple y nada de ensaladitas, acabo de terminar una dieta y quiero comida grasosa

-Pizza???

-Está bien

Caminaron hacia un restaurante de pizza y se sentaron en una mesa amplia, ordenaron y se dispusieron a conversar mientras traían su comida

-La boda estuvo magnifica

-Si Fred y Angelina están felices, creo que ya se fueron a su luna de miel

-Que divertido, sabes de que me di cuenta ayer???

-De que???- pregunto mientras le daba un sorbo a su refresco

-Creo que Hermione esta enamorada de ti

Ron comenzó a toser por que en momento que Lavander dijo eso estaba bebiendo, cuando se calmo la miro con el seño fruncido

-Claro que no!!!

-Se le nota a leguas, cuando bailaron, mientras hablas no te quita la mirada de encima, es obvio que esta muerta por ti desde Hogwarts

-Siempre has dicho lo mismo y la verdad ese tema ya aburre tenemos mil años de no vernos Lavander, Hermione y yo siempre hemos sido unidos y en estos tiempos aun mas, la quiero en exceso es una gran amiga y tu ni tus celos cambiaran eso

-Por que te enojas???

-No me enojo, no se cuando hablas de Mione se que lo haces con desprecio, nunca te ha caído bien y no me gusta hablar de ella contigo, solo te dejo claro que para mi ella es maravillosa

-Ya lo se, para ti siempre lo ha sido, puedo asegurarte que tu también estas enamorado de ella

-Y si así fuera que??? No creo que se problema tuyo

-Si lo es, por que sabes lo que siento por ti

-No, solo tuvimos un romance Express, ya paso deberías de dejar el pasado atrás

-Pues no pienso hacerlo Weasley, te aseguro que lograre que estemos juntos de nuevo- se levanto tomo sus cosas y se fue, Ron suspiro y al momento de que le trajeron su comida regreso lo de la chica para comer lo que ordeno, después de eso considero que era mejor comer solo que mal acompañado

-------------------------

El día paso sin mayores contratiempos pero Hermione había tenido un día muy pesado, el ministro para el que trabajaba tuvo una serie de juntas y mucho papeleo que responder así que la mayoría del tiempo estuvo muy ocupada, solo quería llegar a casa y dormir profundamente, pero cuando llego no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio en la sala de su departamento a su chico dormitando en el sillón

-Ron- fue a darle un pequeño beso y se acurruco junto a él - tuve un día de infarto, que bueno que estas aquí

-Yo igual, después de ir al callejón Diagon traje tus cosas aquí y me quede esperándote, pensé que llegarías temprano

-Pensé lo mismo, pero tuve mucho trabajo, como te fue a ti???

-Bien, en lo que cabe, me encontré con Lavander y discutí con ella, es bastante necia

-Ahora que trae???

-Pues se empeña en pensar que tenemos algo, que bueno es verdad pero no quise decirle nada, me dijo que no le importaba y que a como diera lugar haría que volviera a corresponderle, pienso que esta loca

-Y lo esta!!! Y esto???- tomo la bolsa que contenía el vestido

-Algo que te compre, en la tienda donde entre fue donde me encontré con Lavander

Hermione abrió la bolsa y saco el lindo vestido, tenia un escote en corte "V" adornado con shakiras y algunos bordados brillantes, ajustado de la cintura por que contenía un cinto ancho color blanco y después caía libre hasta la rodilla en donde terminaba con unos femeninos olanes, abrazo el vestido y volteo a verlo sorprendida, jamás pensó que Ron tendría esos detalles con ella

-Pero, por que???

-Por que cuando lo vi en el aparador, lo primero que me vino a la mente fuiste tu con el puesto y me agrado muchísimo la imagen, además no se si recuerdas que hoy cumplimos 5 meses en nuestro noviazgo secreto- la beso de nuevo- pruébatelo se que te quedara precioso

-Está bien en un momento vengo

Entro a su habitación y se puso el vestido le quedo como anillo al dedo; excelente, salio y Ron se levanto para abrazarla y besarla suavemente, la imagen era idéntica a como la vio en su cabeza

-Te queda perfecto, tu gusto???

-Es hermoso, muchas gracias, cuando empezamos esto nunca pensé que serias así conmigo, pensé que serias el mismo Ronald Weasley de siempre y que la única diferencia en ti es que compartirías la cama conmigo

-No se por que pensaste en eso, sabes lo que siento por ti, no solo es atracción y deseo- dijo el pelirrojo bajando la mirada como si lo que hubiera dicho la chica lo lastimara

-Lo siento- levanto su cabeza tomándolo del mentón y plantándole un beso- no quise decir que pensara que solo deseas tener sexo conmigo mi amor- volvió a besarlo- te amo y lo sabes se que me amas aunque no puedas decirlo, mas bien nunca pensé que eras detallista y romántico, eso es todo

-Pues comprarte un detalle no es nada preciosa- la beso suavemente- te quiero Herms muchísimo, odio pensar que tendré a Lavander sobre mi ahora con su nueva declaración

-Si yo también y prometo no exaltarme, sabes que cuando alguien esta interesada en ti me dan unos celos que ni te imaginas, pero se que no vas a corresponder a Lavander así que no tengo nada de que preocuparme

-Bueno viene a verte para darte tu regalo y darte las buenas noches, tengo que irme a casa, revisar algunos libros y dormir, mañana tengo que estar muy temprano en San Mungo, tengo un paciente que atender y clase a las 7 de la mañana

-Mmm bueno, yo muero de sueño así que iré a la cama de una vez, extrañare no compartir la cama contigo a diario- lo abrazo mas fuerte

-Yo también, pero volveremos a nuestra vieja rutina ok? Duerme bien preciosa, tal vez podamos cenar juntos mañana tengo clases desde temprano y después estaré en San Mungo toda la tarde, ya me asignaron a varios pacientes y sin supervisión- sonrió feliz ya que cuando los dejaban atender a pacientes así era por que ya eran de los mejores estudiantes

-En serio??? Que bien amor

-Bueno nos vemos mañana, adiós- la beso en los labios y viajo a su departamento por red flu

---------------------------

Esa misma noche, Harry y Ginny si compartían la alcoba, estaban durmiendo ya que ellos también habían tenido un día muy pesado, de pronto tocaron la puerta…

-Harry???

-Mmm- contesto mas dormido que despierto

-Tocan a la puerta

-Y???

-Estoy desnuda, podrías ir a abrir???

-Yo también estoy desnudo- puso como excusa el pelinegro pero la verdad es que le daba mucha flojera pararse

-Harry!!!- le grito con tono de reproche

-Deja que toquen preciosa, no abras y ya! Ven aquí acurrúcate conmigo- Harry la jalo hacia el y la abrazo por la cintura, la verdad es que Ginny estaba muy cansada, pero con los molestos ruidos no iba a poder dormir

-No puedo dormir con los ruidos Harry- dijo la pelirroja molesta

Harry no le contesto solo levanto su varita e hizo un hechizo silenciador para que su "princesa" no se quejara de los ruidos- Listo!!!

-Así esta mejor

La habitación quedó en silencio y la pareja pudo dormir, pero fuera del departamento Dean ebrio y maltrecho no podía siquiera mantenerse en pie, esa noche después de un partido habían ido a festejar el triunfo a un bar y después de un sinfín de copas y whiskey de fuego, empezó a extrañar a la pelirroja y termino ahí, fuera de su departamento y muy triste por que no la pudo encontrar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 14 listo!!! Ahora si tarde mucho en actualizar pero no por que el capitulo no estuviera listo, sino por que no tenia tiempo para subirlo, tengo publicando desde el lunes y ya sabrán mil cosas que hacer y nunca se pudo!!! Bueno en este capitulo Hermione se da cuenta que Ron realmente la quiere y que no solo es una relación pasajera para el, además que descubre su lado romántico y detallista… Y bueno con nuestra otra pareja, toda va viento en popa pero esa visita de Dean que tendrá que ver??? Ya lo verán creo que en el siguiente capitulo, no estoy muy segura

Quisiera agradecer todo su apoyo pero mas que nada su paciencia, espero que me comenten que les parece este capitulo y que me avisen si ya quieren mas pleito o si lo dejo así, jajaja Bueno en especial quiero agradecer sus comentarios que en serio me ayudan demasiado, en estos días que ando con mil pendientes y todo, al menos se que me sacaran una sonrisa en la mañana que reviso mi mail, bueno mil gracias a Hermioneyron, Merodeadora-chii, Ardeth, Ruby, Luzbelita16, Ceciss, Maggie Granger, Faithfrv, Simplexgirl, Kariitho, Marlene de Poindulac (Claro que estas incluida en la lista!! Jajaja), Andrea, Piby Weasley, Kate Reagen y muy especialmente a Cris-Evans-Snape por que ame tu comentario, amaría ir algún día a Panamá, las personas de ahí son así de lindas como tu??? Es que la forma de hablar de ustedes, tan amorosa, con tantos adjetivos lindos, con tanto calor, en serio que me fascina, mil gracias por tu comentario y por lo que preguntas de cual es el chiste de tener relaciones antes de casarte, pues yo lo veo así. Hay que conocer a tu pareja en todos los sentidos, por que si supieras la gran cantidad de matrimonios fallidos por esa causa o de mujeres que viven toda la vida insatisfechas??? Como dicen por estos rumbos "Es mejor conocer la mercancía antes de comprarla" jajaja y sobre lo de vivir juntos pues estoy contigo, tengo 5 años con mi novio y aunque pudiera (No puedo por que mi papá me mata) no me iría a vivir con el por que pienso que en mi próximo matrimonio no habría nada nuevo!!! Pero acá eso no se ve tan mal, mi hermana lo hizo pero regreso!!! Por desgracia!!! Jajaja mil saluditos

Bueno creo que como siempre me extendí, gracias por sus comentarios y su quieren decirme algo mas extenso o que platiquemos ahí tienen mi mail y el msn, besitos!!! Bye bye…

_**Umi Céfiro (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)**_


	15. El partido de Quidditch!

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración!!! Aquí esta el fic… **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

-No puedo dormir con los ruidos Harry- dijo la pelirroja molesta

Harry no le contesto solo levanto su varita e hizo un hechizo silenciador para que su "princesa" no se quejara de los ruidos- Listo!!!

-Así esta mejor

La habitación quedó en silencio y la pareja pudo dormir, pero fuera del departamento Dean ebrio y maltrecho no podía siquiera mantenerse en pie, esa noche después de un partido habían ido a festejar el triunfo a un bar y después de un sinfín de copas y whiskey de fuego, empezó a extrañar a la pelirroja y termino ahí, fuera de su departamento y muy triste por que no la pudo encontrar.

"_**Por que todo tiene que ser así"**_

_**Cáp. 15.- El partido de Quidditch!!! **_

Al día siguiente Ginny llego al ministerio tempranito para pasar antes a visitar a su madrugadora amiga, cuando llego la encontró muy relajada tomándose un café que olía delicioso

-Quiero de eso!!!

-Déjame te sirvo, es la mezcla de tres cafés, amaretto, snikers y chocolate europeo (N/A: existe esa mezcla es la que compra mi papá para la oficina y sabe riquísimo)- Hermione se puso de pie y le sirvió la taza pasándole el azúcar y leche

-Exquisito, oye mi hermano o tu fueron a la casa ayer en la madrugada???

-Ginny me acosté a las 10 de la noche, moría de sueño y Ron también se fue a dormir temprano

-Pues alguien fue ayer al departamento pero ni Harry ni yo quisimos pararnos, estabamos muy cansados, pero por el alboroto que hizo me quedo la duda… oye ya no estas viviendo con mi hermano???

-No, ayer ya dormí en mi casa, lo extrañe mucho sabes

-No lo dudo, hasta a veces yo extraño vivir con mis hermanos, que los gemelos me molesten y discutir con Ron, que mamá me haga el desayuno y que papá me fastidie con sus artefactos muggles, pero si se lo comentas a alguien lo negare rotundamente- sorbió un poco mas de café- pero se compensa pasando las noches con Harry

-Lo supongo, oye me contó Ron que ayer se encontró a Lavander y que ella le dijo que sospechaba que yo estaba enamorada de él

-Pues no esta equivocada

-A poco soy tan obvia???

-No, no lo creo, pero entre ustedes desde que se conocieron a existido una química extraña, no se como explicarlo, como atracción física Mione, desde antes de su romance oculto cuando Ron te miraba olía deseo en el aire e igualmente cuando tu lo mirabas a él

-Si verdad, recuerdo cuando estábamos en Hogwarts y peleábamos, estaba tan molesta y ver sus caras de indiferencia hacia mí o las idioteces que me contestaba, quería cerrarle la boca con un beso, siempre quise hacerlo y lo hice cuando empezamos esta relación

-Empezaron peleando???

-Claro Gin, somos Ron y Hermione!!! Que esperabas???

-Cuéntame…

-Bueno esa noche llegue a su departamento a cenar, Harry y tu tenían sus compromisos aparte y pues no fueron…

FLASHBACK

-Me alegra que vinieras, no quería comer solo

-Ya sabes nunca negaría una comida de los Weasley´s, hoy quería cenar algo rico y créeme que mis huevos revueltos y sopas enlatadas no es lo más delicioso que existe

-No supongo que no, pasa ya casi termino- la chica lo siguió hasta la cocina, acompañándolo mientras veía como cortaba tan finamente las verduras que contendría la ensalada- Y como te fue hoy???

-Bien, las prácticas en el ministerio son cada vez más difíciles, pero me las arreglo- Hermione tomo una de las cervezas que Ron tenia en el refrigerador- te paso una???

-Si gracias, difíciles para ti??? Ya me imagino como estará la enana

-Lo que esta haciendo ella ahorita es mas simple Ron- comento riendo- deja de decirle así a tu hermana sabes como se molesta

-Si, pero me encanta fastidiarla- sonrió y le saco la lengua- oye el sábado van a pasar uno de esos programas que te gustan, deberías venir a verlo aquí

-No puedo, tengo una cita

-Cita???- frunció el seño- con quien???

-Es un chico que también hace las practicas en el ministerio, se llama Armand y pues me invito a salir el sábado

-Te gusta???

-No, bueno no se, es un chico agradable y educado

-No tienes que salir con cualquiera que te invite, de hecho pienso que no deberías salir, te espero aquí el sábado para ver el estúpido programa

-Ron ya te dije que tengo una cita

-Y yo te dije que no tienes que salir con un cualquiera

-Quien eres para decirme con quien puedo salir y con quien no???- pregunto la castaña ya molesta

-Tu mejor amigo, solo hazme caso y ya!!!

-El que tú no quieras tener nada conmigo, no significa que no pueda salir con alguien más-la chica ya estaba muy enojada y se tomo la cerveza que le quedaba en la botella de un solo trago, abriendo otra

-No empieces con eso, recuerda que si las cosas entre nosotros están como están es por culpa tuya

-Ya lo se, no tienes que vivir recordándomelo toda la vida, estaba exaltada nunca quise lastimarte con lo que dije Ron, no lo pensé

-Ya hablamos de eso Mione, no quiero volver a pelear contigo por ese tema

-CON UN DEMONIO, CUANDO ARREGLAREMOS LAS COSAS???CUANDO TENDREMOS UNA RELACION???- Hermione ya estaba histérica, no podía ser posible que el chico no entendiera

-Ya te lo dije el día que peleamos, hice una promesa cuando ya sea un medí mago veremos que puede haber entre tu y yo- Ron bajo el rostro y comenzó a mezclar los ingrediente que contenía la ensalada

-No puedo esperar tanto

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo por que…- la chica lo dejo sin habla con un apasionado beso y pues el chico no pudo resistirlo así que correspondió, la sujeto por la cintura cargándola para sentarla en la barra en donde preparaba los alimentos, en ese apasionado momento el que la ensalada se cayera fue lo que menos les importo. Sentirse era la prioridad y besarse su forma de vida, Ron se abrió paso entre los botones de la blusa de Hermione y mientras la tocaba se sentía en el cielo

-Pídeme que me detenga- le rogó entre susurros, Hermione prosiguió abriendo uno a uno los botones de la camisa del chico

-No, no quiero que lo hagas

-Vamos Mione, pídemelo!!!- suspiro fuertemente cuando la chica se entretenía besando su cuello y poniendo las manos del pelirrojo sobre sus senos. Levanto su mirada y clavo sus ojos en él, Ron se sonrojo y dejo de acariciar su busto quitando sus manos al instante y acomodándose el cabello

-Te dije que me detuvieras- dijo en un susurro

-Te dejare las cosas claras Ron- calló un momento y lo abrazo de nuevo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas abrazando su cintura- Se que no romperás tu promesa, pero también se que quiero estar contigo, no en dos años ni en unos meses AHORA!!! Si no puedes ser mi novio se mi amante, pero te pediré fidelidad, se que no lo merezco, pero quiero que hagas de mi lo que quieras…

Ron se movió de la barra recargándose en la lava platos, se acomodaba el pelo y evitaba su mirada a toda costa

-Retráctate- dijo el pelirrojo lo mas bajito que pudo

-No lo haré, ya sabes que te amo si no puedes o te prohíbes amarme hasta que termines tu carrera por mi no hay ningún problema, pero no me retractare…

Esos minutos de silencio para Hermione fueron la muerte, pero su aliento de vida llego cuando Ron la beso de nuevo igual o más apasionadamente de lo que ella lo había hecho y la cargo hacia su alcoba para pasar su primera noche juntos…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Wow, nunca me imagine que fueran tan apasionados… supongo que no saliste con Armand

-Claro que no, así como yo le pedí fidelidad a tu hermano, el me pidió lo mismo, además de paciencia ya sabes por sus horarios y guardias

-Si, pero se paciente amiga, cuando Ron sea medí mago no batallaran con ese tipo de cosas, ya sabes que las practicas son una calamidad

-Lo se, Ginny ya viste la hora!!! Son las 9:15 te llamaran la atención!!!

-Dios mío, espero que mi jefe aun no haya llegado, adiós amiga nos vemos para comer, Harry y Ron nos llevaran a un restaurante

-Bueno nos vemos

-------------------------

Unas horas después Ron se encontraba en uno de los cuartos de San Mungo con uno de sus pacientes, era un hombre de 70 años que tenia problemas en las articulaciones, así que iba generalmente a terapias, cuando Ron era estudiante novato fue el primero paciente que le asignaron con supervisión, pero ahora que ya le habían retirado las vigilancias por su buen desempeño, dejaron que el Sr. Smith siguiera siendo su paciente, era un hombre muy amable y simpático, coqueteaba con cuanta enfermera tuviera enfrente y todas lo adoraban, Ron sentía un gran aprecio por el

-Y como le fue en la terapia???- Ron revisaba el historial medico del anciano y las notas que habían dejado las enfermeras

-Muy bien Doc. (N/A: Tal vez no esta muy bien que ponga Doctor al titulo de Ron, pero si pongo "Medí mago Ron" se escucha muy extraño además Doc es corto y solo los pacientes lo llaman así) Si vieras la hermosa chica que me asignaron, se llama Helen la conoces???- Ron empezó a reír

-Si, la conozco y es bonita

-Solo bonita??? Preciosa!!! Bueno tal vez no se compara con Hermione y por eso tú la ves "solo bonita"

Ron sonrió, el Sr. Smith era de los pocos que conocían su romance secreto con su mejor amiga, era como un abuelo para él

-Si, a de ser por eso, Hermione es otra cosa, ni las diosas se pueden comparar con ella

-Ya va siendo hora que la traigas para que la conozca

-Un día de estos podría ser, bueno como se siente???

-Como un chico de 20 años, después de las rehabilitaciones y de ponerme enfermeras tan lindas que esperabas!!!- dijo riendo el anciano

-Si, lo supongo, pues según las pruebas esta muy bien, no a tenido adormecimientos y su corazón esta en excelentes condiciones, ya puede vestirse haga su cita para el próximo mes para volver a revisarlo y descanse por favor!!!

-No me pidas que me quede atado a la cama, eso es imposible!!!

-Lo se, tampoco le estoy pidiendo eso, me comentaron que esta haciendo muchas caminatas eso es bueno, pero relájese

-Muy bien Doc. Nos vemos el siguiente mes, podría pedirle a Helen que me ayude a vestirme

Ron volteo los ojos- No cambia Sr. Smith!!!

Salio de la habitación de ese paciente y se dirigió a la recepción en donde se topo con su mejor amigo que al verlo llegar sonrió y camino a su encuentro

-Eith!!! Ya estas listo???

-Si, solo déjame archivar este expediente, como te fue??? Novedades???- el pelirrojo abrió el archivero de sus pacientes y guardo el historial medico del Sr. Smith

-Pues hubo un ataque en Francia, están viendo a quien mandaran a la misión

-Crees que estés entre los que manden???- Se quito la bata blanca y la colgó en una especie de perchero, tomo una chamarra de cuero negro y camino junto al pelinegro hacia la salida

-Creo que si, la verdad es que me parece genial una misión por aquellos rumbos, pero temo por tu hermana

-Ginny??? Que tiene que ver con todo esto???

-Le darán dos semanas de vacaciones, ya sabes por que ya cumplió un buen tiempo en prácticas y prometí pasarlo con ella, se va a decepcionar mucho si me voy

-Ella entenderá!

-Tu crees???- Harry lo miro esperanzado

-No, te matara!- la risa del pelirrojo se extendió por el pasillo y Harry solo se resigno, hablaría con Ginny hasta estar seguro de su viaje. No tardaron mucho en aparecerse por el ministerio, la pelirroja conversaba con su jefe directo, un señor amable y de buen carácter

-Buenas tardes- saludo el pelinegro

-Harry que gusto verte!!!

-Igualmente Sr., bueno preciosa ya estas lista??? Vamos a comer!!!

-Si ya puedes salir Weasley, solo recuerda lo que te dije, si vas a llegar tarde por estar platicando con la señorita Granger- esto lo dijo con un tono de voz de enfado, que hizo que Ginny se apenara- al menos tráeme unos de esos cafés que huelen a gloria!!!- termino soltando una carcajada- Provecho muchachos y con permiso!!!

-Propio-dijeron los tres

-Iré por Mione- el pelirrojo beso a su hermana en la mejilla y se encamino a la oficina de su chica, entro sin tocar y la vio muy concentrada entre miles de papeles, cerro la puerta y ella seguía en su mundo, se acerco y miro sobre su hombro los papeles, revisaba multas por magia accidental de muchas personas, se acerco a su oído y susurro suavemente

-Ocupada preciosa???

Hermione sonrió, la había asustado, pero no se sentía igual que cuando estuvieron en miles de peligros en Hogwarts, no, este susto le dio calidez y la estremeció de pies a cabeza, no sintió su presencia y de repente sentirlo tan cerca le dio alivio, una sensación de protección que solo el pelirrojo la hacia sentir

-No, solo estaba revisando las multas que enviaran, como te fue a ti???

-Bien, mis pacientes están muy bien, al parecer no tengo mucho trabajo el día de hoy, pero ya estas lista???

-Si- se levanto y tomo del perchero que esta al lado de su escritorio su abrigo color gris- Harry y Ginny???

-Están en el cubículo de Gin esperándonos- le dio un suave beso antes de salir, ya que estando con sus amigos no podrían demostrarse afecto. Cuando llegaron Harry y Ginny estaban muy acaramelados, diciéndose cosas al odio y besándose tiernamente, nadie se percato de la llegada de Cho Chang

-Harry estas aquí!!! Que linda sorpresa!!!- obviamente lo dijo sarcásticamente y con la sonrisa mas falsa que usaba normalmente

-Ha! Hola Cho, vine por Gin para ir a comer y creo que ya es hora que nos vayamos- tomo el abrigo de su novia y se la puso caballerosamente, acomodándole tiernamente el cabello

-Tan rápido??? Pero si acabas de llegar

-Si, pero de echo solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo así que adiós!!!- la pelirroja tomo la mano de Harry y cuando iban a empezar a caminar, Cho siguió hablando

-Gracias al cielo, te darán vacaciones, al menos unos días sin verte serán la gloria!

-Claro, pienso lo mismo, no tener que levantarme temprano para ver tu estúpido rostro será todo una alivio- y sonrió malignamente- además quedarme mas tiempo acostada junto a Harry esa si es la gloria

Cho se enfureció y contesto feliz

-Pues al menos, que te vayas a Francia con él, por que Harry esta anotado para la misión y yo también

-QUE???

-No me digas que Harry no te ha mencionado la misión en Francia, que lastima por ti pobretona, de vacaciones y sin Harry, no te preocupes yo lo mantendré entretenido- y sonrió

-Gin no le hagas caso, aun no dicen quien ira a Francia

-Claro que a ustedes no le han dicho, pero a nosotros si y tu estas en la lista- dijo la oriental

-Por que no me lo habías contado Harry???- Ginny estaba claramente decepcionada, sus vacaciones estaban arruinadas

-Bien, ya conseguí lo que quería, ahora si adiós- y la oriental se fue dejando a las parejas sin habla

-Gin yo no sabia, lo siento se que tenias muchos planes para esos días y créeme yo quería estar incluido en tus planes lo siento

-Déjalo así, vamos a comer

Las dos parejas caminaron hacia fuera del ministerio, Ginny iba claramente molesta y Harry no sabia que decirle para que pasaran esos últimos días juntos sin estar molestos. La comida fue un tanto incomoda ya que Ginny no le dirigía la palabra a Harry, cuando terminaron Harry y Ron se fueron al departamento del primero y Hermione y Ginny al ministerio

-No puedes hacerle esto a Harry, Gin!!! Sabes lo poco que le falta para que ya se gradué de auror y si te pones en tu plan se lo harás difícil- Hermione reprendía a Ginny por no hablar con Harry durante la comida

-Lo se, soy una tonta- dejo escapar un poco de aire- hablare con él en la noche, sabes cuando es ese viaje???

-Al parecer en dos días

-Pues tratare de que pasemos esos dos días bien, además tendré mucho tiempo para descansar- susurró- aunque quisiera hacerlo con él

-Ya llegaran más oportunidades para que tomen vacaciones juntos, solo apóyalo, es lo que necesita

-Lo se, pero por que demonios tiene que ir Cho Chang, ni siquiera es buena para estar en el departamento de seguridad mágica y la mandan a una misión importante… con Harry

-Tranquila amiga…

Hermione siguió consolando a Ginny hasta que tuvo que irse a su oficina, mientras tanto en el departamento de Harry, el ambiente estaba algo triste, jugaban ajedrez bastante concentrados y sin hablar, Ron sabia lo mal que se sentía su amigo por que además de su cara estaba jugando pésimo y con el paso de los años al menos se había convertido en un buen jugador, aunque nunca había logrado ganarle

-Quieres que hablemos???

-No, bueno no se, siempre que hablamos es para que me ayudes a descifrar el problema o las actitudes de tu hermana, aquí esta todo claro, tiene vacaciones prometí estar con ella, pero no puedo por mas que quisiera

-Ginny lo va a entender Harry, ella te ama y solo esta un poco decepcionada, acaban de iniciar su relación y quiere estar contigo pegada como la lapa que es- Harry sonrió- así que solo compréndela, cómprale algo bonito en Francia y trata de regresar pronto- Ron hizo una pausa y movió una pieza- Jaque Mate

-Te estas volviendo todo un Dr. Corazón, seguro que estas estudiando medí magia???- dijo Harry y los dos empezaron a reír- no se que esperas, a poco no quisieras ya tener una relación seria con Mione, poder anunciar que ella es tu novia, hacerle el amor, despertar con ella por las mañanas, besarla en la boca para saludarla

-Me encantaría, pero así como estoy con ella estoy bien

-Pero si solo son amigos, créeme que aunque la beses en ocasiones, por que es obvio que lo haces, no es lo mismo

-Se que no, pero quiero terminar mi carrera y después definir que hacer con respecto a ella- Ron se recostó en el sofá

-Pues te esas viendo lento amigo, no sabes la preciosura de mujer que tienes esperándote, digo soy su mejor amigo y puedo verlo, muchos chicos del ministerio le echan el ojo, Víktor sigue asechándola…

-A ese ni lo menciones, no tienes idea, los mil insultos que me he guardado cuando se que le ha enviado correspondencia a Mione, lo odio tanto

-Para eso tienes que definir tu relación, para que les anuncies a todos esos degenerados que es tuya

-Eres celoso??? No lo sabía

-No lo era, antes de Gin, cuando tenia mis relaciones sin importancia me daba igual la cantidad de tipos que anduvieran detrás de mis chicas, eran un cero a la izquierda en mi vida, pero con tu hermana no lo soporto, todos esos malditos devorándola, profanándola con sus miradas, quisiera descuartizarlos

-Te estas volviendo un demente- el pelirrojo comprendió como se sentía su amigo- pero te entiendo

-La única solución, seria que las chicas fueran horribles, pero eso es imposible

-Son unas bellezas, no tienen remedio…

----------------------------

Esa misma noche, las chicas llegaron a casa de Harry para pasar tiempo juntos viendo una película, Harry y Ginny ya se habían reconciliado y estaban acurrucados en un pequeño sillón y Hermione estaba acostada en el sillón mas grande, usando las piernas de Ron como almohada, la pelirroja estaba mas que asustada con la película en cuestión

-Por que descuartiza a la gente, tiene un problema- dijo mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de Harry, cuando el asesino estaba matando a un chico

-Es la idea preciosa, es una asesino- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio acariciando la espalda de Ginny para reconfortarla- tu no tienes miedo Mione???

-No, ya había visto esta película- dijo la castaña haciéndose la fuerte y Ron empezó a reír

-Claro que tienes miedo, siento como te estremeces cada que aparece el matón- comenzó a acariciarle el cabello

-Pues esta espantoso que esperabas- le dio un pellizquito en la pierna

-AY!!! Suéltame!!!- le jalo suavemente el cabello, sin lastimarla

-Ron!!!

-Quietos, quiero terminar de ver la película- les dijo autoritariamente Harry

-Lo siento- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Después de algunos asesinatos mas y varios gritos de las chicas, la película termino, Ron y Harry estaban tranquilos pero los chicas estaban muy alteradas y asustadas

-Tranquilas, si existiera un matón así, obviamente seria muggle y con un movimiento de varita lo acabarían fácilmente- el pelirrojo trataba de tranquilizarlas

-Y si nos toma desprevenidas??? Que haría Ron, ya no tendrías hermana

-Lo cual seria un alivio- dijo el pelirrojo en broma- como haré para que vaya un matón de esos a tu departamento???

Ginny se lanzo hacia el a golpearlo, típicas peleas Weasley pensaron Hermione y Harry, la pelirroja realmente estaba muy asustada y las bromas de Ron en ese momento no eran el indicado, así que empezó a llorar

-Gin que te pasa???

-Eres un tonto, no se que tan mal te trate toda la vida para que me desees ese tipo de cosas- lo empujo y se levanto para acurrucarse sola en el sillón pequeño y seguir llorando

-Eith!!! Enana estoy bromeando, cálmate- se levanto y se hinco frente al sillón en donde estaba su hermana- estaba jugando pequeña, te adoro, cambiaria a nuestros cinco hermanos por solo tenerte a ti, lo siento no quise decir ese tipo de cosas

-En serio???

-Claro Gin, somos los mas chicos, los que todos molestaban, siempre nos ayudamos entre tu y yo, y aunque cuando estábamos en Hogwarts te me revelaste con eso de los novios, nunca deje de quererte como lo hago, eres mi hermana favorita, tonta ven aquí- la jalo hacia él para abrazarla y la chica siguió llorando en su hombro, hasta calmarse

-Lo siento, soy una tonta, sabes como me pongo cuando me asusto

-Si lo se- le dijo mientras le besaba en la sien

-Bueno después de esta hermosa demostración de hermandad, te quitare a mi novia un momento necesito hablar con ella a solas, se quedan en su casa- les dijo Harry mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación junto a la pelirroja

-Cada vez te estas volviendo mas sensible con Gin

-Lo se, tengo que dejar de juntarme con ustedes, me alteran- dijo el pelirrojo volteando los ojos

-Tonto te amo- le dijo mientras lo besaba suavemente y Ron obviamente correspondía, los interrumpió una lechuza que llegaba con unas cartas, una dirigida a Harry y otra para él

-Son de Seamus- leyó para que la chica se enterara

"Ron, como estas??? Oye la idea es que te des un poquillo de tiempo para los amigos, a Dean le prestaron el campo de entrenamiento y queremos organizar un juego de Quidditch masculino, invita a las chicas a vernos y ha echarnos porras, es dentro de dos sábados al medio día, mándame una lechuza para confirmarme tu asistencia, no seas cabrón y ven!!! Eres al que menos vemos"

-Que fino, no seria mensaje de Seamus si no usara esas palabras, iras???- la chica comenzó a recoger la mesa y puso un hechizo para lavar los trastes que habían usado en la cena

-Claro, suena divertido, y tu vas a ir??? Necesito mi porrista personal- la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él

-Tendrás a muchas ovacionándote, ya sabes "Weasley es nuestro rey"- beso suavemente su labio inferior

-Solo tuyo preciosa y solo necesito que tu estés ahí, iras???

-Claro

La pareja que estaba en la habitación salió, Ginny estaba feliz por la cara que traía

-Buenas noticias???- pregunto Harry mientras abría la misiva que estaba a su nombre, leyó- Un juego de Quidditch que bien!!!

-Que machistas por que solo de hombres, yo también quiero jugar

-Pues esta vez solo iremos de porristas Gin

-Pues no me queda de otra, ya estarás aquí para ese día amor???- pregunto la pelirroja

-Yo creo que si princesa, bueno que hacemos ahora???

-Retirarnos, ya es tarde, mañana te vas???- pregunto la castaña

-Si, quisieron adelantar un día el viaje para acomodarnos en el hotel y estar establecidos para empezar la misión, así que me despido de una vez chicos- abrazo a cada uno- los voy a extrañar

-Son pocos días Harry, estaremos bien, solo cuídate y regresa con bien- le dijo Hermione mientras volvía a abrazarlo para irse

-Cuídate de las arpías amigo, las tendrás cerca y con la enana lejos te darán batalla- Ron también lo abrazo y él junto a la castaña desaparecieron por la chimenea

-A dormir???- pregunto Ginny mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura

-Si princesa- la abrazo de vuelta y caminaron juntos hacia la habitación

----------------------------

Al día siguiente, Hermione llego a su oficina, pasando obviamente a ver a Ginny, la pelirroja se había quedado muy triste por la partida de su novio y cuando fue a preguntarle a su jefe por ella cuando no la encontró, este le aviso que la pelirroja le había pedido que le adelantara un poco sus vacaciones para quedarse en casa desde ese día, pensó en pasar después del trabajo al departamento de su amiga, para animarla mientras llegaba Harry, después de dejar sus cosas y sentarse a empezar a trabajar tocaron la puerta

-Pase

-Buenos días Hermione

-Lavander que haces aquí???- la castaña supo que este no era su día al ver llegar a su visita

-Necesito hablar contigo sobre Ron, tienes tiempo???- se sentó sin importarle si la chica le negara la platica

-Pues ya te sentaste supongo que si, que pasa???

-Bueno es que me encontré con Ron hace unos días y siento que esto no puede seguir así, necesito que le dejes claro que no tendrás nada con él

-Ron sabe que entre el y yo no hay nada, cual es el problema???

-Esta necio en estar enamorado de ti y no me mientas a ti también te atrae, siempre estas ahí rondando como la facilota que eres así que solo te pido que te alejes de él

-Lavander, estoy en mi trabajo no pienso hacer una escena, entiende una cosa si Ron no te ha dado pie para iniciar algo es simplemente que no esta interesado, no lo captas???

-Claro que esta interesado, soy yo!!! Por Merlín!!!

-Entonces trata de conquistarlo y a mi déjame en paz- la castaña ya estaba hartándose de su ex compañera- ya lárgate!!!

-Te lo advierto, conquistare a Ron y ni tu ni tus encantos de zorra lo impedirán- salio azotando la puerta, Hermione solo rodó los ojos y comenzó a escribirle una nota a su chico para comentarle el suceso que acababa de pasar.

Ese día no tuvo mucho que contar, Ron y Hermione no pudieron verse por la gran cantidad de trabajo que tuvieron, Harry había llegado a Francia y se estableció en el hotel, de la pelirroja ni sus luces. Por la noche a Cho se le ocurrió hacerle una visita al pelinegro, con suerte esta noche no dormiría sola, toco y el chico venia saliendo de la ducha, solo con una toalla amarrada en la cintura

-Pasa algo???

-Solo venia a desearte buenas noches- ella portaba un pequeño camisón que transparentaba las partes que tenían que estar cubiertas, con una bata encima que obviamente ocultaban lo que había debajo, pero antes de tocar y ver que no pasaba nadie por ahí por la hora, lo abrió para tratar de incitar a Harry

-Gracias tu también pasa buenas noches

-Pero que linda habitación- empujando a Harry entro hasta una pequeña sala, muy elegante y cuando vio el cuarto se dio cuenta que era tres veces mas grande que el suyo- tienes influencias mira que hermosa habitación te dieron- dijo mientras se recostaba en un sillón enorme en una pose muy sexy

-Yo la pedí Cho, querías otra cosa???

-Por que no vienes aquí

Harry solo puso una mueca de desagrado

-Ya es hora de que te vayas, estoy ocupado

-Que podrías estar haciendo, la misión empieza mañana- dijo mientras se estiraba en el enorme sillón

-Te falta mucho amor???- una hermosa pelirroja que solo portaba un pequeño camisón, muy lindo y que cubría todo, pero que aun así lograba despertar en Harry la mas alta de las pasiones, se asomo por la puerta de la habitación

-En un minuto estoy contigo preciosa, Cho ya se va- Harry sonrió embobado hacia la chica que amaba, que tenia el cabello mojado después de haber tomado una ducha juntos

-Que hace ella aquí???

-Pedí permiso para que viniera y me lo dieron, adelanto un poco sus vacaciones y pues pensé que era una buena idea traerla

-Pero es peligroso, pondrás a tu novia en riesgo- dijo la oriental fingiendo preocupación

-Lo se y ella también, pero es un riesgo que correremos, pero bueno, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer así que buenas noches- la empujo fuera de la habitación y la oriental se retiro molesta, entro a la habitación en donde estaba Ginny y se deshizo de la toalla aventándola por ahí mientras se recostaba, desnudo y en todo su esplendor

-Cada día eres mas impúdico Harry- dijo la pelirroja mientras le aventaba la toalla exactamente en sus partes mas privadas

-Tengo calor, además solo soy impúdico cuando estoy contigo, así que no hay problema- aventó de nuevo la toalla y se acomodo de lado, sosteniendo su cabeza con su brazo para ver a que hacia su novia- a quien le escribes???

-A Hermione y Ron, no les dije que vendría contigo solo le avise a mi jefe y a mis padres les dije que iría a otro lado, se infartarían si supieran que viajo contigo

-Ok! Pero no te tardes vente a acostar conmigo- la pelirroja sonrió y fue a acostarse al terminar de escribir- me alegra que decidieras acompañarme, no soportaría tenerte tan lejos

-Yo tampoco, a que hora te vas mañana???

-Como a las 7, terminando la misión, te llevare de compras y a pasear, no te arrepentirás de viajar con Harry Potter

-Aunque tuviera que quedarme enclaustrada en esta habitación todos los días no me arrepentiría de estar aquí…

----------------------------------

Los días pasaron, Harry y Ginny regresaron, la misión fracaso un poco, no encarcelaron a Malfoy pero al menos ya tenían a Blaise Zabbini en su poder, la pelirroja aun tenía días de vacaciones y quedaron de verse con Ron y Hermione en el departamento de la chica para contarles todo su viaje

-Chicos que bueno que volvieron!!!- les dijo las castaña mientras abrazaba a los dos chicos al mismo tiempo

-Y Ron???

-No tarda en llegar Harry, se que estas ansioso en contarle como atraparon a Blaise, tenia que pasar a ver a un paciente antes de salir así que no ha de tardar- les sirvió algo de tomar y se sentaron en el sillón- salieron a pasear???

-Si amiga, todo es hermoso en Francia no sabes todo lo que compre

-Si Mione, tuvimos que comprar otra maleta para que pudiera traerse todo lo que compro, sabes como es, pero toda la ropa le quedo preciosa no puede negarme a comprarle muchas prendas yo mismo

-Y la lencería hermosa, compre tantos conjuntos Mione, pero no creas que me olvide de ti, te traje estos, ten- le pasó una bolsa con varios conjuntos preciosos, Hermione sonrió sabia que volverían loco a su chico

-Hola!!! Se me adelantaron- dijo Ron mientras aparecía por la red flu y saludaba a los chicos- pensé que llegaría antes de ustedes, como les fue???

-Excelente, lo malo fue que no atrapamos al imbécil de Malfoy, pero seguimos en la búsqueda, es el único que queda suelto de los lideres

-Te trajimos regalos hermanito- también le dieron una bolsa con distintas camisas de una tienda cara y muy fina, además de un llavero y unos cigarros con un encendedor precioso

-Ron no fuma, para que los cigarros???- pregunto la castaña

-Claro que fuma, no mucho pero de vez en cuando, el vendedor me dijo que esos son cigarros de calidad, yo ya probé los míos, están buenísimos- Hermione se sorprendió no conocía esa costumbre del chico, Ron se dio cuenta de inmediato del desconcierto de la chica

-Fumo poco Mione, solo cuando estoy con los chicos, que es casi nunca y cuando estoy muy tenso, nunca me has visto por que contigo nunca estoy tenso- le acaricio el cabello y le acomodo un rizo detrás de la oreja

-Si, entiendo, pero es un mal habito, horrible habito mejor dicho

-Lo se, pero solo es para relajarme cuando tengo un mal día, nada serio no soy vicioso ni nada- le dio un beso en la sien, día a día le importaba menos lo que pensaran de él con sus muestras de afecto hacia la castaña

Hermione solo volteo a verlo y sonrió, esta pareja ya no podía evitar lo que sentían, con la mirada demostraban todo- Tampoco sabia que tu lo hacías Harry!!!

-Obvio que no, solo fuma después de hacer el amor y nunca lo harás con él- comento la pelirroja sonriendo- y también cuando están entre machos- hizo una voz grave imitando a un hombre

-Si Mione, no somos viciosos si es lo que te preocupa y bueno estas listo para el juego de mañana???- pregunto Harry a Ron

-Si, tuve que cambiar unas visitas a Mike, pero ya estoy listo, espero no haber bajado de calidad hace algún tiempo no practico

-Jugaras excelente lo se!- le dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba por otra jarra de limonada por que ya se había terminado

-Además tienen a dos sexy´s porristas a sus ordenes que mas necesitan???

-Nada preciosa, absolutamente nada…

------------------------

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano para estar en el campo temprano, Hermione y Ginny se acomodaron cerca de los aros para ver a Ron y Harry, vieron que varios amigos fueron llegando, Luna después de despedirse de Neville, que también jugaría fue a sentarse con ellas

-Chicas que alegría verlas!!!

-Luna igualmente, como han estado???

-Bien, acabo de regresar de un viaje con mi padre y pues no había visto a Neville, acaba de recogerme del área de trasladores antes de llegar aquí, lo extrañe tanto

-Hacen una linda pareja, ya van a cumplir dos meses verdad???

-Si, Neville rento unas lindas cabañas para ese día, la pasaremos sensacional y ustedes como van, que te fuiste con Harry de viaje amiga???

-Si, todo estuvo sensacional Luna, Harry es esplendido todo un amor- la pelirroja sonrió

-Y tu Herms como vas con Ron???

-Con Ron??? Luna sabes que solo somos amigos

-Si, nadie dice lo contrario pero de que se quieren de más… vamos cuéntame algo digno de comentar

Hermione se sonrojo, aunque Luna ya no esa tan extravagante como en su tiempo de estudiante seguía siendo muy perceptiva- Bueno pero no comenten nada, nosotros seguimos como siempre, juntos y mas cerca cada día, es lindisimo y detallista, me regalo un hermoso vestido hace unas semanas

-Desde que estábamos en Hogwarts sabia que ustedes terminarían juntos, es el destino, así tiene que ser- dijo la rubia feliz por su amiga- Oigan pero tenemos que hacer algo para vernos mas, siento que ya no me quieren estoy muy alejada de ustedes, ya ni se acuerdan de mi- y puso un gesto como si quisiera empezar a llorar

Las tres se abrazaron- Como crees Lunita, si nos haces falta, hay que organizar un día de estos una reunión para nosotras tres, tenemos que ponernos al día

Siguió llegando mas gente, algunos conocidos y otros solo de vista, cuando iba a dar inicio el partido Lee Jordan, empezó a hablar con un hechizo sonorus para que todos lo escucharan

-Hola amigos y ex alumnos de Hogwarts, en unos minutos dará inicio este partido amistoso que organizo Seamus Finnigan, nos da mucho gusto ver que la mayoría esta presente, agradezcamos a Dean Thomas que hizo posible esto pidiendo el campo, bueno presentemos a los equipos, el equipo uno, Harry Potter como buscador, los gemelos Fred y George Weasley como golpeadores, Neville Longbottom, Colin y Dennis Creevey son los cazadores- hizo una pausa para voltear a ver a esos últimos tres chicos que nombro- Saben jugar???

-Claro que saben!!! Continua animal!!!- le grito George desde su escoba

-Si, disculpen y el grande y muy ovacionado pero solo por las chicas el guardián, Ronald Weasley!!!- en las tribunas se escucharon muchos gritos y Ron salio a acomodarse junto a los aros, volteando a ver a Hermione y guiñándole un ojo, después de la presentación del equipo dos en donde solo destacaban como conocidos Dean Thomas que jugaba en el puesto de buscador y Seamus Finnigan que era el guardián, Lee grito…

-Que comience el juego!!!...

Después varias anotaciones y jugadas excelentes, el ambiente en el campo empezó a cambiar, Dean que también jugaba de buscador, notablemente se la pasaba atacando a Harry, el pelinegro trataba de no seguirle el juego, sabia perfectamente que Thomas estaba ardido por que Ginny lo había dejado y como era un juego amistoso no quería ocasionar problemas, mientras buscaba la snitch se posiciono cerca de Ron

-Que le pasa a Thomas???

-Quiere fastidiarme, no te preocupes, como vas???

-Excelente- dijo mientras desviaba una quaffle, volteo a ver a Hermione y le guiño un ojo mientras ella lo ovacionaba- Ginny esta preocupada, no hagas caso a Dean quiere sacarte de tus casillas

-Lo se, voy para el otro lado, nos vemos

Harry se fue y cambio su posición, no tardo ni un minuto en llegar Dean hacia él

-Trajiste porra Potter!!!

-Claro Ginny vino a apoyarme

-Hace días fui a su casa en al noche, no me abrió supongo que estaba revolcándose contigo en tu departamento

-Supones bien, pero estábamos en el departamento de ella- Harry voló a gran velocidad cuando vio la snitch pasar por detrás de Thomas y sin mucha dificultad la atrapo

-HARRY POTTER ATRAPO LA SNITCH EL EQUIPO UNO A GANADO EL PARTIDO- grito Jordan cuando vio a Harry parado en el campo con la pequeña bolita dorada en su mano

-Que te pasa imbécil???- Dean empujo fuertemente a Harry provocando que este cayera

Ginny grito y junto a Luna y Hermione corrió para bajar de las gradas al campo, no quería que esto sucediera pero estaba segura que pasaría cuando vio a Dean caminando hacia Harry

-Cual es tu problema Thomas???- Harry se había levantado y tras el ya se encontraban los hermanos Weasley´s, Neville y Seamus

-Te encanta estártela dando de magnifico Potter!!! Ahora te pondré en tu lugar

-Dármela de magnifico, por favor, si no soy tu, desde que eres jugador te crees mas que los demás y eso que no eres un gran rival, como acabamos de ver- Ron sostenía a Harry evitando que se lanzara contra Thomas

-No sabes con quien te metes Potter!!!

-No imbécil tu no sabes con quien te metes, estas enojado por que Ginny no te quiere, pobre Dean, te digo algo, ella es mía! Es mi mujer así que no te quiero cerca de ella

-Y tu vas a impedírmelo, estoy seguro que solo esta contigo por lastima

-Lastima es la que tu das, Ginny no te quiere y no siente nada por ti, se lo que le dijiste cuando te termino, eres un imbécil con delirios de grandeza, aquí estamos muchos que jugamos mejor al Quidditch que tu, solo por que tu te dedicas a eso no quiere decir que seas el mejor

-Harry tranquilo déjalo!!!- Ron trataba con todas sus fuerzas de detener a Harry, pero se le estaba complicando mucho, el chico realmente estaba enfadado

-Que mas quisieras Potter, solo eres un huérfano mal amigo!!! Esperaste a que Ginny me terminara para acechar verdad!!! Pendejo!!!- Dean estaba muy tranquilo y confiado por que veía que los hermanos Weasley´s detenían a Harry

-Esperar??? Yo no espere nada imbécil!!! GINNY FUE MIA DESDE ANTES DE TERMINAR CONTIGO!!!- Todos se quedaron mudos de la impresión, lo que ocasiono que Harry se soltara y fuera directo a impactar su puño sobre el rostro de Dean, el cual también se había quedado sin palabras…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 15 Extra largo!!!!!! Es un regalito por la cantidad de comentarios que recibí mil gracias por tomarse la molestia, se los agradezco con ese capitulo que es casi el doble que los demás, bien Dean ya saco el cobre y la verdad es que Harry también ya tenia ganas de armársela de bronca a el moreno, bueno la pelea sigue en el siguiente capitulo, espero no decepcionarlos.

Bueno como les decía recibí comentarios bastante agradables y constructivos, así que esta vez contestare uno a uno como solo en pocas ocasiones por que gracias a Dios ahorita si tengo algo de tiempo

Andrea Radcliffe.- No me agradezcas por actualizar, gracias a ti por tomarte la molestia de dejar tus comentarios, eso es lo mejor, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y de nuevo recibir noticias tuyas, que estés muy bien!!!

Hermioneyron.- Ya pronto Harry se enterara de la relación de los chicos, y la pareja se llevara una gran sorpresa, así que no te mortifiques, gracias por tu review!!!

Ardeth.- Espero no haber tardado tanto en actualizar y seguir cumpliendo rápidamente contigo, Lavander traerá muchos problemas pero mas delante y ya pronto se sabrá quien descubrió a los chicos!!! Gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribirme!!!

Simplexgirl.- Bueno ya sabes que paso con Dean, la gran duda resuelta!!! Como le comente a Ardeth ya creo que en el siguiente capitulo se sabrá quien descubrió a nuestra pareja preferida, espéralo!!! Y con mucho gusto te agrego a mi msn, solo que necesito que me escribas tu direccion sin poner símbolos, solo con palabras, por que si te fijas poniendola con símbolos no aparece, así que espero que me dejes un review en este capitulo con tu dirección para agregarte, saludos!!!

Ruby.- Te pensaba mandar el capitulo hace 5 minutos que conversábamos, pero tuviste que irte así que nos fregamos de nuevo esta vez, y si amiga se a lo que te refieres pero de eso las mujeres no tenemos la culpa sino los hombres, jajaja!!! Saluditos!!!

Cris-Evans-Snape.- Definitivamente amo tus comentarios!!! jajaja bueno amiga ya sabes que onda con Dean, Lavander dará sorpresas, creo yo en dos capítulos mas y sobre el crimen, pues fue una pelea verbal que tuvieron, ya había puesto algo de esto en uno de los capítulos en donde pelean por una carta que llego de Víktor Krum, solo puse que Hermione llamo "Pobretón" al estilo Malfoy a nuestro pelirrojo, pero la verdad la pelea completa aun no se en que capitulo vendrá, pero esperen con ansias que ya pronto Víktor en persona hará su aparición!!! Voy a causarles muchos problemas!!! Jajaja, gracias por tu comentario, en serio me encantan!!!

Ale!!!- Gracias por tu comentario y al parecer en el siguiente capitulo se resuelve el misterio de quien los vio el día de la boda!!! Espero seguir recibiendo noticias tuyas!!! Saludos!!!

Kate Reagen.- Una verdadera lastima tener que separarlos, jajaja, pero bueno no podían vivir juntos toda la vida, al menos que se casen y por lo pronto eso no va a pasar, Harry dará sorpresas cuando se entere no te mortifiques falta poco!!! Gracias!!!

Saiyury11.- Veré que puedo hacer para complacerte, pero espero no decepcionarte vienen muchos pleitos entre nuestros protagonistas!!! Gracias y saluditos!!!

Marlene de Poindulac.- Gracias Mar, se que siempre cuento con tu comentario, disculpa la demora, este capitulo extra largo dedicado especialmente para ti, ojala que la espera no haya sido tan larga esta vez!!! Que te encuentres de lo mejor!!!

RaReWaRe.- Todos quisiéramos una suegra como la señora Granger, eso de que ella misma deje que Hermione se vaya a vivir con Ron, jajaja!!! Saludos y gracias por tu comentario

Maggie Granger.- Gracias por todos tus halagos me haces sonrojar!!! Espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo!!! Aquí tienes una mexicana aun mas agradecida por recibir tus lindas palabras!!!

CoNnY-B.- Gracias por tu comentario y si crees que estos son problemas no es nada a lo que les espera, jajaja, que bueno saber de ti otra vez!!! Saludos!!!

Silvia Karelia.- Gracias por tu extenso comentario me gusta que sean así, jajaja supongo que en alguno de mis comentarios después de los capítulos puse mi edad la verdad es que no lo recuerdo y me saque de onda, pero no te preocupes por eso, tengo 22 años y aunque soy como dices muy soñadora y romántica, no lo demuestro frente a todo el mundo, me gusta mejor plasmarlo escribiendo que ponerme a besar a las personas, jajaja, es en serio, no acepto mucho eso de los besos, si no vienen de mi novio o de mi papá!!! Los odio!!! Mis hermanas cuando quieren molestarme forcejean conmigo hasta conseguir plantarme besos en las mejillas o en la frente!!! Creo que por culpa de ellas lo odio!!! Jajaja, saludos y gracias por tu comentario creo que faltan dos capítulos mas así dulces y romanticones y después estallara la bomba!!! Escríbeme en un review tu mail sin ponerle símbolos si tiene guiones, puntos y la arroba ponlo con palabras y yo te agrego a mi msn!!! Saludos!!!

Julilopx.- Si concuerdo contigo, la verdad se esta extendiendo mucho lo romántico pero en unos capítulos mas ya vienen los problemas, espero no decepcionarte!!! Saluditos!!!

Bueno esta vez si me excedí, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, saludos y besitos!!! Bye bye…

_Les dejo una frase del siguiente capitulo_

_-Claro que estoy molesto no todos los días me entero que mis dos mejores amigos se aman, que es algo que me alegra idiota!!! Pero que me lo ocultaran, no me parece justo _

_**Umi Céfiro (umi guión bajo cefiro arroba hotmail punto com)**_


	16. Un conciente Te amo!

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración!!! Aquí esta el fic… **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

-Que mas quisieras Potter, solo eres un huérfano mal amigo!!! Esperaste a que Ginny me terminara para acechar verdad!!! Pendejo!!!- Dean estaba muy tranquilo y confiado por que veía que los hermanos Weasley´s detenían a Harry

-Esperar??? Yo no espere nada imbécil!!! GINNY FUE MIA DESDE ANTES DE TERMINAR CONTIGO!!!- Todos se quedaron mudos de la impresión, lo que ocasiono que Harry se soltara y fuera directo a impactar su puño sobre el rostro de Dean, el cual también se había quedado sin palabras…

"_**Por que todo tiene que ser así"**_

_**Cáp. 16.- Un conciente Te amo!!! **_

Lo que vino después fueron una serie de insultos, golpes bien colocados, patadas, amenazas, malas palabras; que se dedicaban entre los dos chicos, Ginny llego muerta de miedo sobre su hermano menor

-SEPARALOS RON!!! VA A LASTIMAR A HARRY!!!- la chica mostraba en su rostro las marcas de lo mal que la estaba pasando, las lagrimas caían una a una por sus mejillas y si no fuera por que Hermione y Luna la sostenían ella misma se hubiera metido a detenerlos.

Ron trato de entrar a separarlos, pero lo que gano fue recibir también varios golpes sobre todo en el rostro, el más serio fue una en la boca que rápidamente empezó a sangrar

-NECESITO QUE ME AYUDEN IDIOTAS!!!- le grito a sus hermanos y a sus amigos que solo estaban parados viendo la pelea. Al fin después de varios minutos lograron separarlos, los hermanos Weasley´s con mucho esfuerzo sostenían a Harry, el cual seguía tratando de safarse mientras gritaba cada improperio que expresaba lo mucho que odiaba a Thomas. A Dean lo sostenían entre Seamus y Lee, y Neville solo se encontraba entre los dos con los brazos abiertos tratando de calmarlos

-Chicos están arruinando el día, las chicas están asustadas y llorando!!! Ya cálmense!!!- dijo Neville mientras Luna llegaba hacia el para abrazarlo fuertemente

-Mejor vamonos, llevemos a Harry a casa!!!- la rubia soltaba pequeñas lagrimas por el miedo y por ver como habían quedado sus amigos después de la pelea

-Suéltenme!!!- Harry se tranquilizo y se safó de los tres pelirrojos- Solo aléjate de Ginny!!! Ni ella ni yo queremos saber nada de ti!!!- escupió y se dio cuenta que aparte de saliva también iba mucha sangre

-Mira Potter puedes quedártela, se metió contigo sin haber terminado nuestra relación, es una CUALQUIERA!!!- los tres Weasley´s volvieron a agarrar a Harry que ya iba directo a terminar de matar a Thomas

-Mejor aléjate Thomas, por que solo por verte peor de lo que estas hago que mis hermanos suelten a Harry- Ron estaba molesto una cosa es que Dean se peleara con Harry por su hermana, pero insultarla de esa forma en su presencia tiene su castigo

-Escucha a Ron, por que si sigues hablando no solo te golpeara Harry, yo también me apunto!!!- grito Fred bastante enfadado al igual que Ron

-Chicos déjenlo que diga lo que quiera ya vamonos!!!- Ginny se planto frente a sus hermanos y su novio, hasta ese momento el pelinegro se arrepintió de iniciar la pelea, nunca la había visto tan mortificada- Por favor Harry, ya vamonos, que el piense lo que quiera, yo te amo y tu a mi, no necesitamos mas!!!

Harry abrazo a la chica y la cobijo en sus brazos mientras ella desahogaba su llanto y lo abrazaba fuerte, como si tratara de retenerlo con ella para siempre. El pelinegro apretó aun más el abrazo, sin esperarlo sonrió descubriendo tardíamente que había ganado la pelea y no solo por que tenía muchos menos golpes y moretones que Dean, sino por que el hermoso trofeo yacía en sus brazos, llorando fuertemente, se agacho hasta posar un beso sobre su cabeza y susurro

-Vamos a casa princesa…

Harry y Ginny dieron la media vuelta, Hermione se acerco a Ron, acariciando con sus dedos lentamente y con suavidad la herida que tenia en el labio, el chico tomo su mano y caminaron para alcanzar a sus amigos, Luna y Neville también los siguieron y los gemelos Weasley se acercaron a Dean

-No se el por que Ginny actuó de esa manera- dijo Fred

-Lo que esta claro, es que por ti nunca sintió absolutamente nada- declaro George- Si ella estuvo con Harry antes de terminar contigo es por que tenia totalmente definidos sus sentimientos y terminar contigo le daba pena

-Así que si nos enteramos, por cualquier medio que estas hablando mal de nuestra hermana, no dudes que los seis Weasley´s mayores y Harry te buscaremos, hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario y acabaremos con tu miserable vida- los pelirrojos se dieron la media vuelta y desaparecieron.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de su hermana menor, después de visitar las casas de los demás y no encontrarlos, vieron que los menores estaban tranquilos y que los chicos ya se habían cambiado de ropa. Ginny ya había dejado de llorar y estaba sentada en un sillón junto a Harry que estaba recostado mientras ella curaba las heridas que la pelea le había provocado, en un sillón pequeño estaba sentado el menor de los Weasley´s mientras Hermione que estaba frente a el sentada en la mesa de centro curaba la herida que tenia en su labio y la otra pareja estaba en la cocina preparando bebidas para todos. Hicieron un ruido aclarando su garganta y empezaron a hablar

-Como estuvo eso de que Ginny fue tuya antes de terminar con Thomas???- Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de los hermanos gemelos de su novia

-Que???...digo…yo…Gin…nosotros- su rostro carecía de color y su pecho de aire para tratar de explicar el por que había soltado esa intimidad frente a los que presenciaron la pelea

-Déjenos tranquilos, ya lo saben, Harry y yo dormimos juntos antes de ser novios, que mas quieren saber???-Ginny se levanto molesta, suficiente había sido soportar la pelea para que ahora sus hermanos quisieran seguirla en el departamento- Lo amo y me ama, éramos unos idiotas que negábamos lo que era obvio

-Lo siento…descubrí amar a su hermana cuando no era el momento propicio, yo salía con Cho y ella con Dean, pensamos que solo era una simple atracción pero no chicos, yo la amo como a nadie en el mundo, por favor ya no nos hagan problema

-Te acostaste con nuestra hermana pequeña, sin estar casados- soltó Fred, todos voltearon a verlo con el seño fruncido

-Ya déjense de estupideces, son novios al fin, todos nuestros rezos dieron fruto, acéptenlo todos queríamos que Harry y Ginny estuvieran juntos!!!- dijo Ron exasperado por la actitud de los gemelos

-Además embarazaste a Angie, antes de casarte no me vengas con idioteces Fred!!!

-Cálmate Gin, no digas eso- Harry trataba de que su novia no se exaltara y terminara peleada con los gemelos- Chicos en serio, creo que por hoy ya fueron suficientes golpes, soy muy sincero lo juro y si no lo fuera ya saben donde encontrarme, si hago sufrir a su hermana, si resulta embarazada y no respondo, si la engaño y se da cuenta, ustedes saben donde estoy, pueden venir a matarme si la lastimo, pero no pienso hacerlo así que pueden estar tranquilos… por favor

-Bueno solo por que me da lastima como te dejo Dean!!!-dijo George, con buen humor

-A poco creyeron que íbamos a armar una escena???- dijo Fred sacando la lengua

-Son unos idiotas!!! No estoy de humor para sus bromas!!!- dijo la pelirroja lanzándoles un cojín que los dos esquivaron con habilidad

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, la enana esta malhumorada- se despidieron con la mano y desaparecieron, Ron soltó una carcajada

-Esos idiotas no tienen remedio, auch!!! Duele!!-Hermione saco la lengua, sabia que le dolería al ponerle la poción para que no se infectara por eso lo hizo cuando estuviera distraído

-Siento haberte metido en esto Ron, Dean te pego horrible- dijo Harry a modo de disculpa

-No me pego Dean, fuiste tú, estabas como loco amigo, pero te entiendo- volteo a ver a Hermione- si estuviera en tu lugar haría lo mismo

-Pero no lo estas- Hermione apretó levemente la herida

-Mione, duele!!!

-Ya deja de quejarte, no he escuchado que Harry se queje ni una sola vez y el esta mas lastimado que tu

-Si, pero a Harry no le están apretando las heridas además que el se las merece, era su pelea, yo no tenia vela en el entierro- aparto el rostro de la mano de Hermione-y si me vas a curar así ni te molestes lo hago yo solo- se levanto y se encerró en la habitación de Ginny

-Creo que debo hablar con el, regreso en un momento- las dos parejas se quedaron conversando y Hermione entro a la habitación, Ron estaba sentado en la cama (la cual tenia un respaldo con espejo) limpiándose la herida, Hermione llego y le arrebato el algodón

-No- protesto el pelirrojo tratando de quitarle el algodón

-Shhh- lo tomo por el mentón para acercarlo mas a ella- siento haberte lastimado aun mas, se que estas molesto por que piensas que no quiero que golpes a Víktor

-No es por eso que estoy molesto

-A no???

-No, es por que creo que piensas que Víktor me vencerá a mi- aparto el algodón de su labio y se recostó en la cama, Hermione sin pensarlo se acurrucó junto a el, Ron se dejo querer acercándola mas a el

-Eso es lo que crees???- levanto la cabeza para verlo y el asintió- Tonto no es lo que me preocupa, el que venza en la pelea es lo que menos me importaría, viste a tu hermana hoy, estaba desesperada y sin saber que hacer por Harry, él gano la pelea no solo por que dejo mas herido a Dean sino por que Harry la tiene a ella y Dean esta solo, es lo mismo con Víktor pues pelearte y quedar vencido mi angustia seria la misma que si resultaras ganador pero herido… aun así serias el triunfador por que te amo

Ron se sintió estremecer, lo que el pensaba no tenia nada que ver con lo que la castaña decía y haberse declarado ganador en esa pelea imaginaria que desde cuarto año sostenía con Víktor, hizo que sin pensarlo le dijera lo que sentía

-Yo también te amo- y agachando su cabeza beso suavemente a la castaña, la cual al oír como Ron rompía su promesa de no decirle que la amaba por segunda vez y conciente, provoco que profundizara ese magnifico beso. La caricias y los suspiros sobraban, estaban en otra dimensión, olvidaron que ni siquiera estaban en casa de ninguno de los dos y que a su alrededor estaban personas que no sabían de su secreto, pero amarse era la prioridad en ese momento, hasta que escucharon la puerta

-Chicos!!!- se oyó del otro lado- todo bien???- la gentil voz de Luna cayo al esperar respuesta

Los dos voltearon a verse, sonriendo y totalmente sonrojados, Ron estaba sobre la castaña y no recordaba el momento en que había despojado a la chica de su blusa, dejándola solo con uno de los lindos sujetadores que Ginny le trajo de Francia, Ron tenia los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos y el cinto del pantalón desabrochado, el pelirrojo se agacho para darle pequeños besos mientras le contestaba a Luna

-Si…Luna…nos das…unos minutos…estamos hablando- en cada pausa besaba a la chica y esta soltaba una risita, sabían que podrían descubrirlos, pero la adrenalina del momento solo hacia que se excitaran aun mas

-Bien, los esperamos en la sala- y se escucho como se alejaba de la puerta

-Es mejor que salgamos de una vez, aunque aquí estoy de lo mas a gusto- se dejo caer suavemente sobre el busto de la castaña, acomodándose y usándolo como almohada

-Lo se, yo también- dijo la castaña mientras acariciaba el cabello de su pelirrojo, con un ultimo beso se arreglaron un poco y salieron, Luna y Ginny reían de algo que había dicho Neville

-Bueno es verdad, la cara que puso Dean fue de lo mejor, en serio te pasaste Harry- dijo el chico sentándose junto a su novia

-Pues ahora nos reímos, pero en el momento estaba muerta de miedo, Dean lo planeo todo durante el partido no dejaba de molestarte- le dijo a Harry mientras le acariciaba el cabello

Las dos parejas voltearon a ver a Ron y Hermione que venían muy sonrientes

-Que hiciste para contentar a Ron, ehh!! Mione???- Harry se burlaba de sus amigos y del sonrojo que había ocasionado

-No seas idiota Harry, sigue molestando y mi puño puede dejarte el otro ojo morado, digo para que combine con el que ya tienes- dijo el pelirrojo tomando asiento junto a la castaña

-Ya déjense de tonterías, Neville y yo queríamos invitarlos a un lugar- Luna volteo a ver a su novio dándole la palabra

-Bueno creo que ya saben que Luna y yo estamos por cumplir nuestro segundo mes de noviazgo y rente una cabaña para el próximo fin de semana, nos gustaría mucho que nos acompañaran chicos

-Hay Neville como crees!!! Ustedes estarán festejando que haríamos nosotros ahí??- comento Hermione después de escuchar la propuesta de su amigo

-Vamos chicos tenemos mucho de no vernos, además hay tres habitaciones, dormimos en parejas y si vamos Neville y yo solos no será tan divertido que si fuéramos todos juntos, festejaremos con nuestros amigos! Vamos acepten!!!- Luna trataba de convencerlos poniendo cara de niña chiquita

-Hay un problema, Hermione y Ron tal vez se sientan incómodos durmiendo en la misma habitación- dijo el morocho pensando en su amigos que no eran pareja

-Bueno acepten y ya veremos como nos acomodamos- dijo Neville esperando respuesta

-Pues por mi esta bien, aun tengo cuatro días de vacaciones, si voy a trabajar mañana y los días siguientes le digo a mi jefe que me de libre el fin de semana seguro que acepta- la pelirroja acepto la invitación pero volteo a ver a su novio, se retractaría si el decía que no

-A mi me darán libres los días que elija por haber ido a Francia así que yo también voy- Harry sonrió y se levanto con dificultad hacia la cocina

-Chicos solo faltan ustedes, vamos será divertido- seguía insistiendo la rubia

-Pues si Harry y Ginny aceptaron, creo que también deberíamos ir- Hermione volteo a ver a Ron preguntándole con la mirada, precisamente como hacen las parejas de novios, Luna y Neville se extrañaron si bien sabían que ellos eran muy amigos pero los dos serán solteros no tenían por que pedirse permiso mutuamente, además si uno de ellos no podía ir el otro no tenia que quedarse

-Si Mione, seria bueno ir y por lo de la habitación no se preocupen, Hermione y yo compartimos sin problema, ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo a su chica

-Bueno esta decidido, es hora de retirarnos les mando una lechuza el viernes para que nos vayamos ese mismo día en la noche, tendremos que viajar de forma muggle ya que las cabañas están en una montaña y pues hay chimenea pero al parecer no esta conectada a la red flu- dijo Neville mientras se ponía de pie para tomar el abrigo de Luna

-Harry sabes conducir verdad???- Neville volteo a verla- es que Neville consiguió un medio de transporte muggle, camioneta verdad???- su novio asistió- y aun no dominamos bien ese arte de conducir, podrías hacerlo tu???

-Claro chicos yo conduzco, no se preocupen- Harry se despidió de la chica con un beso en la mejilla y de Neville con un apretón de manos

Después de que la pareja se despidió de cada uno se tomaron de la mano y desaparecieron, los cuatro se quedaron conversando hasta que uno a uno se fueron quedando dormidos, no estaban del todo cómodos pero estaban juntos y se sentían a gusto, en la madrugada un trueno retumbo fuertemente haciendo que Harry y Ron se despertaran

-Que hora es???- Harry trataba inútilmente de enfocar su vista para distinguir la hora en su reloj de mano, algo imposible por que se había quitado los anteojos para no romperlos mientras dormían

-Las cuatro, levantare a Mione para irnos

-No quédense, hay una tormenta, la red flu no esta funcionando y la desaparición es peligrosa con este clima, además esta muy dormida, no la levantes- se restregó los ojos y se puso las gafas

-Harry crees que podríamos hablar a solas…bueno prácticamente estamos solos por que las chicas duermen pero podrían levantarse

-Vamos a mi estudio

Los dos arroparon a su respectiva chica antes de dirigirse a la habitación que Harry ocupaba como estudio, Harry se sentó en su reclinable y Ron cerro la puerta

-Que pasa???

-Tengo que decirte algo- el pelirrojo estaba nervioso, si bien sabia que Harry se pondría feliz por Mione y el, sabia que confesarle lo que tenia con la castaña hasta cierto punto podría herirlo, al no habérselo dicho antes -Eres mi mejor amigo, tú lo sabes

-Lo se Ron, me trajiste al estudio a esta hora para decirme eso- Harry se reclino un poco y cerro los ojos

-Te quiero y aprecio, por eso he estado contigo en todo momento, desde Hogwarts hasta la lucha contra Voldemort, por eso seguimos siendo amigos, por que tu sabes todo de mi y mucho mas

-Mucho mas… a que te refieres???

-Harry no he sido del todo sincero contigo…tengo…tenemos…tengo una relación con una chica y no te lo comente- Ron se peinaba el cabello con las manos algo desesperado por que no sabia como decirle

Harry volvió a erguirse recargando sus brazos en el escritorio, esto a Ron lo puso mas nervioso, recordó cuando por primera vez hablo con el medí mago al haber pasado su examen en San Mungo, el cual le informo que podía empezar sus estudios en medí magia, este adopto la misma pose que Harry tenia en este momento

-Pues te escucho, ha de ser algo especial para que te pongas así de nervioso

-No es una chica cualquiera, es maravillosa y yo la… la amo, me prometí no sentir nada por ella, pero no puedo evitarlo ese efecto causa en mi- volteo a ver a Harry que lo miraba con el seño fruncido- pasa algo???

-Claro que pasa algo!!! Es tan difícil decirme que tienes una relación con nuestra mejor amiga??? Era tan difícil decírmelo desde el principio???- se le notaba molesto y era justo, lo habían excluido y Harry odiaba sentirse así con sus amigos

-Como… quien te lo dijo??? La enana verdad???- Ron estaba desconcertado, se supone que estaba confesando su relación secreta, por que Harry estaba enterado???

-Ginny sabia??? Por Merlín hasta mi novia me oculta cosas, pero no quieras echarle la culpa a Gin, me entere solo, es tan difícil cerrar la puerta cuando hacen sus cosas

-Cosas??? Cuando nos viste???

-En la boda, después del baile de los novios con los padrinos se desaparecieron, después de la canción que baile con tu hermana, todos se dirigieron a felicitar a los novios y vi que faltaban ustedes, iban a tomar una foto familiar y tu madre me mando llamarlos, Ginny ni se entero por que estaba platicando con Angie y Katie, supuse que estarías en tu habitación, pero jamás pensé que haciendo eso y con Mione

-Estas molesto???

-Claro que estoy molesto no todos los días me entero que mis dos mejores amigos se aman, que es algo que me alegra idiota!!! Pero que me lo ocultaran, no me parece justo

-Oye tu dormiste con mi hermana y no me lo constaste!!- Ron trataba de aligerar las cosas pero con eso no iba a lograrlo

-No es lo mismo, Ginny es tu hermana si yo te hubiera dicho que me acostaba con ella cuando aun estaba con Cho me partías la cara- Ron asistió queriendo no hacerlo- pero ustedes se supone que son mis mejores amigos, me ocultan algo importante como si fuera malo, cuando es lo mejor que a mis dos amigos cabezas huecas puede haberles pasado en la vida

-Lo siento Harry, en serio!!! No quiero que estés enojado, no teníamos pensado que nadie se enterara, ni siquiera la enana, este tiempo ha sido duro tanto que expresar y no tenerte para contártelo, es muy difícil

-Por idiota!! Lo tienes bien merecido y ahora si me disculpas voy a dormir, mañana conversamos con más calma, además no eres el único al que tengo que culpar, a ti y a tu noviecita secreta les espera un largo día

Se levanto de su reclinable y salio del estudio. Ron se quedo unos minutos mas pensando, esperaba que la reacción de Harry fuera esa, era injusto ser el ultimo que se enterara y después de tantos meses, así que trato de entenderlo, cuando regreso a la sala, Harry ya estaba acostado junto a su hermana con los ojos cerrados, sabia muy bien que no estaba dormido, pero era obvio que por el momento no quería hablar con el.

Al día siguiente el primero en levantarse fue Ron, Harry unos minutos después pero cuando el pelirrojo le dio los buenos días, el morocho lo ignoro y fue a su habitación a ducharse. Cuando las chicas se levantaron fueron a preparar el desayuno, bueno Ginny preparo el desayuno y Hermione solo la ayudo, Ron fue a sentarse a la barra desayunadora y cuando el morocho llego ya estaba todo listo

-Buenos días amor!!!- los tres se sorprendieron cuando Harry volteo la cara evitando el beso de le pelirroja

-Tengo que hablar con ustedes- dijo el chico serio, Ron ya sabía el tema así que solo espero

-Vas a terminar conmigo??? Por eso no quisiste saludarme verdad!!! Tienes que hacerlo frente a ellos, por Merlín Harry!!!- la pelirroja había sacado conclusiones demasiado pronto, el solo volteo los ojos y la jalo hacia el, dándole una apasionado beso

-Buenos días princesa, no voy a terminar contigo, pero estoy molesto, contigo y con este par- Hermione abrió los ojos espantada no sabia de que hablaba su mejor amigo- cuando pensaban contarme de tu relación oculta con este Hermione???

-Ron le dijiste!!!- reclamo la castaña

-No, el ya sabia!!!- se defendió el pelirrojo

-Ginny!!!- grito de nuevo la castaña

-Yo no se lo dije Mione!!!

-No me lo dijo nadie, mi remedo de amigo trato de decírmelo ayer pero yo ya lo sabia- explico el pelinegro

-Pero como???- Hermione estaba muy confundida

-El fue el que entro a la habitación el día de la boda Mione- le dijo Ron mientras acariciaba su espalda

-Yo…lo siento Harry, no se que decir

-No digas nada Mione, así me doy cuenta de lo poco que confían en mi mis dos mejores amigos… y mi novia- volteo a ver a la pelirroja

-Harry… amor, yo no podía contártelo- Ginny se sentía derrotada, sabia que no podía traicionar la amistad de Hermione

-No la culpes Harry, yo fui la que le pedí no comentarlo, lo siento debimos confiar en ti- la pareja se veía muy afectada, Harry solo suspiro

-Bueno quiten esas caras y sírvanme el desayuno, tenia que darles una reprimenda y ya lo hice, ya no estoy enojado solo un poco sentido

Los tres se acercaron a Harry y lo abrazaron fuertemente

-En verdad lo sentimos amigo- le dijo Ron dándole un leve golpe en la espalda

-Pero bueno ya lo sabes, ya no tendremos que ocultarnos cuando estemos todos juntos- dijo Hermione abrazándose a la cintura de Ron

-Yo también lo siento amor, no quería ocultártelo, perdóname- dijo la pelirroja abrazando a Harry, el correspondió fuertemente hablándole al oído

-Estas perdonada, no mas secretos entre nosotros princesa, no quiero que nos ocultemos nada de ahora en adelante, si bien tenias que tapar las mentiras de este par para no traicionar la amistad con Mione, no quiero que vuelva a pasar y va por mi parte también- cuando termino la beso dulcemente cerrando así el trato, cuando se separo de la pelirroja volteo a ver a sus amigos- No se inhiban, si quieren besarse háganlo, tengo que acostumbrarme

La pareja no lo pensó dos veces, Ron tomo a Hermione por la cintura y la beso suavemente

-Te amo- susurro la castaña

-Y yo a ti- le dijo el pelirrojo sin despegar casi nada sus labios de la chica

-Le dijiste que la amabas??? Rompiste tu promesa- le dijo Ginny señalando acusadoramente, como cuando eran pequeños y eran regañados por la señora Weasley

-Si, lo hice, es la primera vez en mi vida que rompo una promesa… y la verdad me alegro de haberlo echo- abrazo a su chica y escondió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de la castaña- vamos a desayunar…

Al terminar de decir esto, todos se sentaron en la barra esperando a la que pequeña Weasley le sirviera sus primeros alimentos de ese día.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien el capitulo 16 listo!!! Bueno disfrútenlo mucho por que después de este capitulo ya no todo será de color de rosa para nuestros protagonistas. Al fin el misterio fue descubierto fue HARRY el que los vio el día de la boda, jajaja, me reí tanto por que todos tenían la impresión de que seria alguien demente que los metería en problemas pero no, ya era justo y necesario que el morocho se enterara.

Bueno mil gracias por los comentarios esta vez no los responderé ampliamente cada uno por que en aproximadamente media hora tengo que irme y aun tengo cosas que hacer en la oficina, pero no quería dejar pasar mas tiempo para subir este nuevo capitulo!!! En fin mil gracias a _**Kate Reagen**_ (Misterio descubierto fue Harry jajaja), _**Andrea Radcliffe**_ (Mil gracias por tu comentario), _**Ruby**_ (En el siguiente capitulo Víktor hace su aparición, espera con ansias a tu amado, jajaja) _**Cris-Evans-Snape**_ (Gracias por tu comentario y eso de que tu novio no fuma en tu presencia, pobre de el!!! Yo fumo y mi novio también así que no hay problema, jajaja saludos), _**Hermioneyron**_ (A todas nos asombra Harry, saludos y gracias) _**Kariitho**_ (Ultimo capitulo muy romántico disfrútalo), _**Felipe **_(Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo), _**Marlene de Poindulac**_ (Mar juntas matamos a Lavander, jajaja, Víktor viene en el siguiente capitulo!!! Espéralo!!!) _**Erika **_(Ya ves que no solo escribo de MKR jaja y no soy estudiante de medicina ni nada pero Ruby a la que le mande saludos arriba si, ella me ayudo con esa parte y es la que revisa mis capítulos, gracias por dejar tu review), _**Piby Weasley**_ (No, Ginny no se molesto con Harry, ya mucho tenia el pobre, jajaja saluditos!!!) _**Faithfrv**_ (Gracias por tu comentario, saludos) _**Maggie Granger**_ (Gracias por tomarte el tiempo no solo de leer sino de dejarme un comentario tan lindo!!!) _**R.W. **_(Ya que salga Víktor y se arme mas trifulca pondré mas flashback´s espero que también te gusten, gracias por tu review) _**RaReWaRe **_(Mil gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y tenga noticias tuyas, saludos).

Bueno también quería comentarles que empecé una nueva historia solo he publicado una pequeña introducción la nombre "Vuelve a mi" también sobre esta pareja, ojala que puedan pasar a verla cuando publique el primer capitulo y me digan como la ven, bueno mil saludos a todos, besitos!!! De nuevo les dejo FRASE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

"_-Herrrmione!!! Que alegrrria verrrte!!!- el chico se acerco a la castaña y la abrazo, Hermione no podía creer su mala suerte"_

_**Umi Céfiro (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)**_


	17. Un corazon destrozado!

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración!!! Aquí esta el fic… **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

-Le dijiste que la amabas??? Rompiste tu promesa- le dijo Ginny señalando acusadoramente, como cuando eran pequeños y eran regañados por la señora Weasley

-Si, lo hice, es la primera vez en mi vida que rompo una promesa… y la verdad me alegro de haberlo echo- abrazo a su chica y escondió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de la castaña- vamos a desayunar…

Al terminar de decir esto, todos se sentaron en la barra esperando a la que pequeña Weasley le sirviera sus primeros alimentos de ese día.

"_**Por que todo tiene que ser así"**_

_**Cáp. 17.- Un corazón destrozado!!! **_

Paso la semana con rapidez, sin mucho que contar, mucho trabajo y poco tiempo para verse, aunque las ganas no faltaban, los chicos trataban de visitar a las chicas en sus horas de comida, solo para besos cortos y rápidas despedidas. Harry estaba súper atareado con sus exámenes finales, Ron le habían asignado mas pacientes y faltaban algunos meses para el examen final de la carrera así que estaba mucho mas metido en San Mungo que en otra parte, además le habían echo una propuesta muy buena, pero estaba metido en un enorme dilema, Ginny trabajo mucho para el fin de semana estar sin pendientes para irse con Neville y Luna, además fue a varias entrevistas para subir de puesto, estaba muy nerviosa y aun no le informaban nada y Hermione pues también tenia mucho trabajo con el ministro, ya que este hombre era de los mas importantes en el ministerio y el trabajo sobraba.

El viernes Hermione llego muy de prisa a su casa, no había preparado su maleta y no tardaban en llegar por ella, así que entro a su habitación y se dedico a hacerla, de pronto escucho que alguien había aparecido en su sala, pensó que eran los chicos y salio con maleta en mano y con una gran sonrisa, la cual se borro cuando miro a Víktor Krum parado a lado de la chimenea.

-Herrrmione!!! Que alegrrria verrrte!!!- el chico se acerco a la castaña y la abrazo, Hermione no podía creer su mala suerte, pensó que no podía pasarle nada peor cuando de pronto volteo a su derecha y vio que ya habían aparecido sus amigos, definitivamente al ver la cara de Ron, si podían seguir pasándole cosas peores

-Vikor, que sorpresa, pero sabes voy de salida- Hermione miro a sus amigos- Chicos Víktor acaba de llegar, ni cuenta me había dado vengo saliendo de mi habitación- volteo a ver al pelirrojo rogando que le creyera

-Pues ya oíste Víktor, vamos de salida- los ojos de Ron emanaban furia, algo que solo Mione, Harry y Ginny notaron

-Perrro venia a pasarrr el fin de semana contigo Herrrms, hace mucho que no nos vemos- puso una cara de tristeza que ablando el corazón de la chicas y por mala suerte el de un chico también

-Vamos a unas cabañas el fin de semana por que no nos acompañas Víktor???- Neville se había convertido el blanco numero uno para la mirada matadora del pelirrojo

-Pues me encantarrria, venia a estarrr con Herrrmione y ya tengo todo listo aquí- apunto la maleta que había dejado recargada en el sillón

-Esta decidido vamonos!!!- Neville sin saber lo que había echo salio del departamento muy feliz, habían echo aparecer la camioneta en el estacionamiento antes de aparecerse ellos arriba con Hermione, Luna alcanzo a su novio en el estacionamiento

-Neville por que hiciste eso???

-Hacer que amor???- el chico estaba confundido, había sido cortés cual había sido el problema???

-Es obvio, Ron se molestara mucho!- dijo la chica mientras acomodaba su maleta junto a la de su novio

"Obvio Ron se molestara por que es el único sin pareja, no importa lo solucionare en un santiamén"- pensó el chico- No te preocupes preciosa lo arreglo en un minuto- beso suavemente a Luna

-Gracias- volvió a besarlo mientras llegaban los demás

-Vuelvo en un minuto- anuncio Neville- mientras vayan acomodando las maletas y suban a la camioneta

El chico se fue y todos hicieron lo dispuesto, después se acomodaron uno a uno ya solo faltaba Neville

-Bien ya esta, ten Harry este es el mapa para que sepas a donde vamos

Harry tomo el mapa y junto a Ginny y Ron que iban adelante empezaron a revisar el camino que tenían que recorrer para llegar a las cabañas, Hermione conversaba con Víktor sin quitar su mirada de enfrente, estaba esperando cruzar miradas con Ron, que para ese momento debía estar muy molesto y necesitaba urgentemente hablar con él para aclarar que la visita de Víktor no estaba planeada. Después de un par de horas de camino, Hermione ni se entero ya que se había quedado dormida al igual que Luna y Ginny, al llegar Ron fue el primero en bajarse y fue a abrir la puerta de Hermione para ayudarla a bajar

-Ya llegamos???- pregunto aun somnolienta

-Si- Ron la abrazo de la cintura y ella se recargo en el para caminar hasta el pórtico de la cabaña, Víktor había empezado a bajar las maletas y Harry y Neville trataban de levantar a sus novias

-Estas molesto???

-Debo estarlo???

-No, yo no sabia que vendría yo no lo invite ni mucho menos, olvide que en su carta había dicho que llegaría en estas fechas, siento arruinar el fin de semana- volteo a ver a los demás que seguían en lo suyo y levantando un poco el rostro beso el cuello de Ron, el único lugar que alcanzaba sin estirarse tanto

-Ni modo, ni siquiera podremos dormir juntos, que se le va a hacer solo pórtate bien si???- Hermione asistió con la cabeza- Te amo!

Hermione empezó a reír- Yo también, desde que me dijiste que me amabas la semana pasada solo te limitabas a decir "Yo también"- dijo imitándolo a la perfección- Cuando yo te lo decía, pero ahora que esta aquí Víktor eres tu el que dice te amo

-No quiero que lo olvides con Vicky aquí!!!- empezó a reír

-No lo olvidare- ya todos estaban reunidos junto a ellos en el pórtico, Ron dejo de abrazar a Hermione pero no por ello se despego de ella.

Neville abrió la puerta y todos se sorprendieron, la cabaña era preciosa, pasando el portal constaba de una sala con muebles rústicos y muy elegantes, a unos pasos mas se localizaba un hermoso comedor de caoba para ocho puestos, después se encontraba una puerta corrediza hacia la cocina y al lado de la puerta de la entrada se situaban unas escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones.

-Merlín todo es hermoso- Luna volteo a ver a su hombre con los ojos llorosos

-Es lo menos que te mereces preciosa- abrió sus brazos para situar a la pequeña rubia que no dudo en abrigarse en los brazos de su chico- Gracias por entrar en mi vida, por dejarme pasar contigo estos dos meses que han sido los mas maravillosos de mi vida- según Neville solo lo había escuchado Luna pero todos estaban al pendiente de la pareja y sonreían felices- Bueno pasen!!!

Todos entraron y después de revisar uno a uno cada rincón de la planta baja se dirigieron al segundo piso

-Tendremos que ver como acomodarnos ahora que tenemos un invitado mas- dijo Ron con toda la intención que Víktor se sintiera agregado

-Yo puedo dorrrmirrr en la sala- dijo el búlgaro sintiéndose un poco mal

-Tal vez deberíamos dormir las mujeres juntas y los hombres en otra habitación- propuso la pelirroja

-Pero eso no es justo Luna y Neville están celebrando, tienen que dormir juntos- opino la castaña

-Bien haremos esto, Luna y Neville en el cuarto principal, Ginny y Hermione en el de en medio y Ron, Víktor y yo en el del final- dijo el morocho haciendo el sacrificio de no dormir con su novia para ayudar a sus amigos

-Pero aun falta alguien!- dijo Neville

Todos voltearon a verlo y de pronto una voz se escucho en la planta baja

-Hay alguien???

-Sube estamos viendo las habitaciones!!!- grito Neville, para todos fue una gran sorpresa ver a Lavander Brown subir los escalones y llegar a ellos, Hermione estaba que se moría

-Hola chicos, tuve que cancelar varios compromisos pero aquí me tienen, después de que recibí la lechuza que me envió Neville no dude ni un segundo en dejar todo y venir a pasarla con mis amigos- dijo sonriéndole a Ron

-Bueno vamos a dejar el equipaje en las habitaciones- dijo Luna jalando a Neville de la camisa lo mas fuerte que pudo, al llegar a la habitación cerro la puerta y se abalanzo hacia el chico- Por que la invitaste???- pregunto muy molesta

-Pues para que Ron no se sintiera incomodo, estando Hermione y Víktor juntos- dijo el chico como si fuera lo más obvio

-Amor no era por eso que Ron se iba a sentir incomodo, es por que odia a Víktor, no era por que pensara que haría mal tercio, Hermione no tiene nada con el búlgaro- dijo Luna rápidamente y sin respirar

-Maldición! Creo que entendí mal, pero bueno ya no puedo decirle que se vaya así que trataremos de pasar bien el fin de semana-la acerco a él para abrazarla- recuerda que estamos celebrando!- y cerro la discusión con un apasionado beso

En la habitación de las chicas estaban en un dilema…

-Yo quiero dormir en la cama!!!- exigía Lavander

-Es más simple si Hermione y yo dormimos juntas en la cama por que somos mejores amigas y tú duermes en el sofá cama, es relativamente lo mismo- decía la pelirroja

-Pero es un sofá!!!- reclamaba la atractiva chica

-Pero se hace cama!!!- grito exasperada Hermione

-Pasa algo???- el pelirrojo al oír el grito de su chica entro a la habitación

-Ronnie!!! Quieren mandarme a dormir en el sofá!!!- exclamo Lavander con voz de niña caprichosa

-Y que tiene???

-Que yo quiero dormir en la cama!!!- seguía insistiendo la necia mujer

-Mira en mi habitación estamos igual, Harry y yo compartiremos la cama por que somos amigos y Víktor que es un agregado mas- cuando dijo eso volteo a ver a Hermione- dormirá en el sofá cama

-Tengo una mejor idea- dijo yendo hacia el y pegándose a su cuerpo- Que Harry venga a dormir en el sofá cama con Ginny y Hermione, que al cabo tu hermana es su novia y Hermione su hermana del alma- dijo volteando los ojos- y yo voy y duermo contigo en la cama

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo el pelirrojo caminando hacia el sofá y sacando la cama- Ves, es del tamaño de una cama y es cómodo- la chica se sentó a comprobarlo- Duerme aquí por favor y nos mas berrinches Lav!

-Está bien- dijo sonriéndole y acariciando su brazo

-Bueno venia a avisarles que Harry y yo iremos a buscar leña para prender la chimenea, si necesitan cualquier cosa díganle a Neville, aunque creo que tardara un poco por que esta con Luna en la habitación

-No te preocupes no pretendemos molestarlos- dijo Ginny-Vayan por la leña, Hermione, Lavander y yo empezaremos a preparar la cena si???

-Y pongan a el búlgaro a hacer algo de provecho!- dijo el chico saliendo de la habitación

Bajando las escaleras de topó con su mejor amigo y juntos caminaron adentrándose al bosque

-No puedo evitar estremecerme cuando entro a un bosque, me recuerda al que estaba en Hogwarts- comento el morocho para romper el hielo

-Si a mi también- comenzó a reír levemente- sabes hay veces que pienso que Hermione y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos, cuando pasan cosas como las de hoy es cuando más se me viene a la mente

-No seas idiota, ella te ama y tu la amas, solo necesitan aclarar su relación con la sociedad, es imposible que le pidas a Víktor no tratar de cortejar a Hermione si el piensa que esta sola y con Lavander es igual, piensa que no tienes pareja y le gustas

-Si lo se, pero… odio que nos arruinen nuestros momentos, además el idiota de Neville invito a Lavander supongo que por que pensó que yo estaría solo

-Pensé exactamente lo mismo, pero siempre tendrán a personas que los ayudaran, mírame!! Pudiendo dejarlos con el problema de las habitaciones, acepte dormir contigo y Víktor, créeme amigo eso no lo hago por cualquiera!

-Gracias- dijo riendo el pelirrojo

-De nada, ahora no tendrás nada que reclamarme, yo quería dormir con tu hermana!- dijo haciendo como que se iba a poner a llorar

Siguieron conversando y al terminar de recoger suficiente leña regresaron a la cabaña, cuando entraron escucharon que en la cocina se llevaba una acalorada discusión

-Eres una idiota!!! Te odio este pantalón es nuevo!!!

-Discúlpame Lavander!!! Pero es obvio que tenias que traer ropa menos… como decirlo??? Fashion! Estamos en medio del bosque nada mas a ti se te ocurre venir así y no es mi culpa que seas tan idiota, yo te pase la salsa y tu con tus torpes manos te la derramaste encima!!!

-Chicas ya!!! Lavander ve a cambiarte y Hermione sal de aquí yo me encargo de la cena, se supone que están aquí para ayudarme pero ya que solo causan líos las quiero fuera de la cocina- dijo Ginny terminantemente, los chicos vieron salir a las dos mencionadas, Lavander subió y a Hermione la intercepto Víktor invitándola a platicar al pórtico, Harry y Ron entraron a la cocina y vieron a Ginny limpiando el desastre que habían echo las otras dos

-Que paso???- pregunto Harry

-Nada amor, esas dos no paran de pelear y son tan inútiles en la cocina, en serio Ron deberías darle mas clases a Hermione, mira el batidero que hicieron y eso que solo tenían que poner la salsa que hice en la mesa

-Tranquila amor yo te ayudo a hacer la cena, con los Dursley aprendí a cocinar así que será fácil- dijo Harry abrazándola y dándole un suave beso

-Está bien

Ron al ver que la pareja ponía manos a la obra se escabullo de la cocina, no quería ser merecedor de los regaños de su hermana al cocinar, ella era bastante exigente, así que cuando iba a subir hacia su habitación se topo con Lavander que venia bajando con otro pantalón limpio

-A donde vas???

-Iba a mi habitación

-Vamos al pórtico a platicar hay unos sillones que se ven cómodos- dijo la chica tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo hacia la puerta

-Están ocupados Víktor y Hermione están ahí- dijo el pelirrojo frunciendo el seño, realmente no le había agradado como sonaba eso

-Hay otros del otro lado, vamos Ro-Ro acompáñame

Ron por fin se dio por vencido y fue a sentarse a los sillones que estaban del otro lado, él estaba frente a la castaña y Lavander le daba la espalda, igualmente Hermione podía ver a Ron y Víktor le daba la espalda al pelirrojo

-Este lugar es tan hermoso y romántico, cuando fuimos novios nunca vinimos a un lugar como este…- dijo la chica coqueta

-Cuando fuimos novios, no fuimos a ningún lugar solo estábamos en Hogwarts Lav!

-Pues si, pero creo que tal vez debimos tomar vacaciones juntos o algo, pero no te preocupes ya habrá tiempo para eso

-Sigues empeñada en lo que me dijiste cuando fuimos a comer???

-Claro que sigo empeñada Ron y créeme que lo lograre- dijo la chica acariciando el muslo del pelirrojo

Ron retiro suavemente la mano de la chica y ella frunció el seño

-Por que eres tan frío conmigo, observa a tu alrededor Ronnie, estamos solos y lejos de la civilización- dijo ella susurrando cerca de su oído

-Acepto que estamos lejos pero no estamos solos, están Luna, Neville, Harry, Ginny, Víktor y Mione- dijo el chico

-Claro que estamos con mas parejas, pero ellos también vienen en plan romántico, solo observa- señalo disimuladamente a Víktor y Hermione que estaban tras ella- ellos están en plan de ligue y las otras dos parejas ya están definidas solo faltamos tu y yo

-Hermione no esta con Víktor- dijo terminantemente Ron

-Corazón, claro que están observa simplemente como se miran, desprende deseo sus miradas

Lavander trataba de poner celoso a Ron y la verdad es que lo estaba logrando, el chico se levanto muy molesto y entro a la casa azotando la puerta, Lavander solo sonrió y miro a Hermione que después de ver que Ron había entrado volteo rápidamente a ver cual había sido la razón de su molestia, al ver la cara de la chica supo interpretarlo al instante. Sin mencionar palabra pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara Lavander entro a buscar al chico Hermione solo bajo su rostro para maldecir en su interior, la llegada de Víktor y Lavander a su plan de fin de semana

-Te encuentrrras bien Herrr???

-Si lo siento por un momento me falto el aire, que me decías…- la chica trataba de prestar atención a su amigo pero se le dificultaba si seguía pensando el Ron

-Bueno entonces me avisarrron que jugarrriamos el parrrtido aquí y pues no lo pensé dos veces y decidí escrrribirrrte, aunque tu contestación me dejo sin palabrrras…

-Mi contestación???

-Estabas viviendo con Rrronald

-A si, después del ataque me fui a vivir con el un par de días…-dijo la chica mintiendo

-Un parrr de días??? Me enterrre que fue casi un mes

-Si bueno… la verdad… es que después de que me recupere tenia tanto trabajo que no tuve tiempo de regresar a mi apartamento- Víktor levanto una ceja y Hermione solo se pateo mentalmente "Peor y mas estúpida excusa no pudiste inventar"

-Bueno pues esperrro que podamos rrrecuperrar el tiempo perrrdido- se acerco a ella y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar sus labios con un beso, se oyó como azotaron la puerta de nuevo

-La cena esta lista Víktor y Hermione… necesito hablar contigo- dijo Ron con los ojos llenos de furia, Hermione no tenia que adivinar lo que seguía

-Estamos ocupados- dijo el búlgaro arrogantemente, obviamente molesto por la interrupción del pelirrojo

-Pasa a sentarte Víktor, en un momento bajo…- camino hacia el pelirrojo- Vamos???

Ron no contesto solamente la tomo de la mano y la condujo hacia las escaleras, cuando iban subiendo Luna y Neville iban bajando, traían otra ropa y el cabello húmedo

-Nuestro cuarto tiene ja…cuzzi- dijo la rubia sonriendo

-Si, que emoción! Los esperan para cenar- dijo el pelirrojo de manera grosera jalando a Hermione hacia arriba, cuando llegaron a la habitación de los chicos, Ron se sentó en la cama esperando que ella hablara, como el intento fue en vano, comenzó el- Y bien???

-Bien que Ron??? Te diste cuenta de lo mal que le hablaste a Luna???

-Como le hable a Luna es lo que menos me importa!!! Estabas a punto de besarte con el búlgaro imbécil, eso es lo que me importa en estos momentos

-Yo no iba a besarlo Ron!!!

Ron tomo su varita e hizo un hechizo silenciador, para poder gritar a su antojo

-No ibas besarlo??? Perdóname Hermione, estabas esperando a que el terminara lo que iba a hacer para quitarte y hacerte la ofendida- rió con sarcasmo- lo siento no entendí tu plan

-No seas así Ron, no pensaba dejar que me besara!!!

-Pues no te vi muy indispuesta, pase lo de las cartas, esta bien es tu amigo!!! Pero no pienses que aceptare tu excusa de "Perdóname el me beso" estas advertida Hermione, no pasare ninguna pendejada de esas, si Víktor se propasa contigo por que no pones las cartas sobre la mesa esto se termina me entendiste!!!

-No me amenaces!!! Cálmate!!!

-Como chingados quieres que me ponga Hermione!!! He evitado que Lavander ande encima de mi, evitado sus insinuaciones y hasta se le dicho claramente que no quiero nada con ella, pero aquí a la señorita se le dificulta romperle el corazón a su jugador de Quidditch favorito

-No es eso, simplemente que Víktor es mi amigo, es así de fácil! Se que hablando con él lo entenderá

-Y eso cuando va a ser??? Cuando ya destruya lo nuestro por tus necedades o ahora cuando aun puedes salvar nuestra relación

-Hablare con él lo antes posible esta bien???- se acerco a el y abrazándolo por el cuello iba a tratar de besarlo pero Ron se separo y respiro fuertemente

-No en este momento, después de lo que vi estoy molesto, no quieras contentarme con eso- apretó sus puños fuertemente- vamos a cenar y después a dormir, deseo que este fin de semana termine lo mas pronto posible

Y así fue, el sábado no hubo inconvenientes solo que Ron estuvo muy callado y Lavander no se separaba de el ni dos segundos, Víktor igual con Hemione pero la castaña comenzó a evitarlo y el chico se dio cuenta, las otras dos parejas estaban desconcertadas pero sobre todo los anfitriones por que no sabían que había pasado, claro que Ron le había pedido disculpas a Luna por como le había hablado antes de la cena y ella entendió todo, Ron estaba enamorado de Hermione, no tenían que decírselo; lo cual hizo que lo disculpara con rapidez.

El lunes llego y Ron se levanto ya es su departamento, estaba solo, la extrañaba tanto, la suavidad y calor que desprendían el cuerpo de su chica le hacían falta, pensó que era estúpido seguir enojado con ella si en realidad no había pasado nada y Víktor el día de hoy se largaba de sus vidas, así que con mas ganas se levanto y arreglo para salir.

Llego primero a comprar unas flores y se dirigió al Ministerio, paso primero a saludar a su hermana la cual estaba hasta el tope de trabajo así que dándole un beso en la sien y dejándole una rosa roja que saco del ramo y que puso en su portalápices, la saludo

-Buenos días, dormiste bien???

-No muy bien Harry esta enfermo, creo que las noches frías del fin de semana y por dormir sin mi le afecto- dijo sonriendo la chica

-Fue un fin de semana terrible!- dijo el chico sinceramente, tomando la taza de café de su hermana y dándole un sorbo- No puedo creer que estemos así, somos tan idiotas

-Tu y Mione??? Claro!! Aunque no los culpo soy igual de celosa que tu, pero con Harry

-Sabes si esta ocupada???

-No lo se, llego mas temprano que yo y he tenido toda la mañana ocupada, ni siquiera pude pasar a darle los buenos días- dijo la chica mientras corregía unos pergaminos

-Iré a disculparme- el pelirrojo desde hace un buen tiempo sabia aceptar sus errores, ya no le era tan difícil pedir perdón cuando sabia que él tenia la culpa

-Si es buena idea, estuviste con un humor!!! Que ni Merlín te aguantó!!!- dijo riendo la pelirroja

-Muy graciosa enana!!! Que vas a hacer en la tarde???

-Harry fue a clases temprano, sabes que le falta poco para salir así que no puede faltar, pero se sentía fatal, trae gripe muggle, así que creo que iré a consentirlo un poco por la tarde

-Bueno les parece que nos veamos en la tarde??? Bueno no importa yo les mando una lechuza- el pelirrojo se puso de pie- iré a hablar con Mione, nos vemos

-Adiós!!!

Pero unos minutos antes en el despacho de la castaña

-Por eso no puedo corresponderte Víktor, estoy enamorada de otra persona- dijo la castaña sinceramente sonriendo levemente, esperando que su amigo no se molestara

-Porrr eso estabas tan nerviosa, debiste hablarrrlo conmigo, sabes que siempre trrratarre de entenderrrte, sabes que parrra mi errres la mujerrr mas fascinante que existe Mione y si bien sabes que estoy locamente enamorrrado de ti lo que mas quierrro es que tu seas feliz, conmigo o sin mi

-Gracias por hacerlo tan fácil Víktor- dijo la chica derramando unas cuantas lagrimas

-No llorrres, seguimos siendo amigos verrrdad???

-Si

-Y cuéntame, el te corrresponde???

-Pues al parecer si, tenemos nuestros problemas pero tratamos de solucionarlos y estar bien, en serio Víktor gracias por todo

-Bueno tengo que irrrme- se levantaron de su asiento y se abrazaron a modo de despedida- en serrrio Mione te entiendo perrrfectamente perrro no me culpes porrr intentarrr

Hermione volteo intrigada a ver a Víktor y este desprevenidamente cerró sus labios con un apasionado beso, el sonido de algo cayendo los sacó de su trance, un pelirrojo los miraba con odio, un pelirrojo con el corazón destrozado…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo 17!!! Dios como batalle en escribir esto, separarlos va a ser lo peor, pero ya tenia que pasar algo así no??? Ando muy feliz ayer fui a ver HP5 y Dios mió!!! Me encanto, Rupert Grint siempre tan hermoso, llegue a mi casa bien contenta y todos atacados de la risa, ya le dije a mi novio que me la tiene que comprar, jajaja, ya que el me las ha regalado todas!!! _

_Bueno la separación ya se dio, vienen muchas asuntos muy importantes, decisiones que tomar y corazones que sanar, Lavander ahora hará lo imposible por estar con Ron y aun no se si el cederá o se cerrara aun mas, Hermione la pasara aun peor, pero bueno, creo que hasta cierto punto se lo tiene merecido por lenta!!! Si desde un principio hubiera aclarado las cosas con Víktor otro gallo le cantaría y aunque Víktor no es santo de mi devoción, no lo culpo mucho por que como el dijo "No lo culpen por intentar", el solo esta haciendo su labor de pretendiente._

_En fin, primero que nada antes de contestar cualquier review tengo que disculparme por la tardanza del capitulo, se que es desesperante quedarte con la intriga del que pasara, lo digo por experiencia, tengo algunos fics que nunca termine de leer por que nunca los actualizaron, pero aunque me tarde tienen mi palabra que con mis historias no pasara esto, van a tener su final!!!_

_En fin ahora si a los reviews…_

_**Kariitho!!.-**__ Mil gracias por tu comentario, no he tenido mucho tiempo pero me pasare por tu flog, te firmo si no tienes bloqueados a las personas que no tienen fotolog (por que yo no tengo jajaja) Y si es así pues solo pasare a ver que tal!!! Gracias por tu comentario espero que te guste este capitulo!!!_

_**Ruby.-**__ Amiga te extraño!!! Ya ni me revisas los capítulos!!! Te necesito!!! Pues al parecer ya pronto pondrán inter de nuevo en mi casa, ya que mi mama lo necesita para trabajar, por que ahora trabajara en la casa, en fin!!! Espero que te guste este capitulo (de nuevo no lo revisaste ¬¬) Y si me esta afectando juntarme contigo, por lo conflictiva digo yo, necesito que hablemos para que me ayudes con ciertas ideas ok??? _

_**Kate Reagen.-**__ Gracias por tu comentario, créeme yo disfruto aun mas escribiendo aunque estos días han sido una completa calamidad para mi, pero con tu comentario me animas, mil gracias por todo y saluditos!!!_

_**Lucero Weasley.-**__ Gracias por tu review espero que te guste el capitulo y puedas dejarme otro diciéndome que te pareció, ya los protagonistas no están juntos!!! Ni modo!!! Jajaja saludos!!! _

_**Piby Weasley.-**__ Tu lo dijiste, Hermione tiene muy mala suerte, mira que Ron entrara en el momento justo del beso, pobre!!! Les esperan muchas mas dificultades a nuestra pareja preferida, espero contar con tu comentario con este capitulo!!! Mil gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leerme y en dejarme tu review!!! _

_**Hermioneyron.-**__ Estabas en lo correcto la idea original era que Lavander los había visto, pero se me hizo tan predecible que decidí cambiarlo a su mejor amigo, al fin y al cabo aun así ya empezaron los problemas!!! Gracias!!! Saludos!!!_

_**Silvia Karelia.-**__ Mil gracias por tu comentario, créeme yo también ando con mil pendientes y tengo tanto sin leer los fics que me gustan, pero es eso o ponerme a escribir y mi compromiso con ustedes es primero, así que aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo y ahorita te acabo de agregar al msn, ojala pudiéramos comunicarnos uno de estos días, jajaja yo estoy conectada casi a diario, de 9 a 6 de la tarde (hora de México) aunque a veces tengo que conectarme en el msn de mi oficina, pero en fin saludos y espero que platiquemos pronto!!!_

_**Andrea Radcliffe.-**__ Gracias a ti por leerme, mil gracias por tu comentario en verdad lo aprecio montones, cuando tengas tiempo pásate por aquí solo para saber que sigues al pendiente!!! Saludos!!!_

_**Marlene de Poindulac.-**__ Jajaja en verdad amo tus comentarios siempre me arrancan una sonrisa aunque traiga un humor de la fregada!!! Pues lo prometido es deuda y ya apareció su amado Víktor!!! No se preocupen seguirá saliendo aunque no se emocionen por que solo en pocas ocasiones, pero seguirá la amistad con Hermione así que no se preocupen con su presencia. Y te doy totalmente la razón los papás dan una lata, pero siempre he pensado que los míos son peores, trabajo con mi papá y descubrí que es neciesísimo, supongo que no lo sabia por que nunca habíamos estado tan cerca todo el tiempo y mi mama es un caso, jajaja nos llevamos bien pero cuando nos peleamos, realmente sacamos al demonio que llevamos dentro, lo bueno en todo caso es que soy muy independiente y a mi no me buscan tanta bronca, en fin saluditos y espero que estés satisfecha con la participación de tu amado. _

_**Cris-Evans- Snape.-**__ Jajaja le regalaste siempre algo a tu novio??? Yo ya nunca regalo nada, solo espontáneamente y sin motivo aparente, ya cuando cumplimos meses es como otro día nada mas, mi novio y yo tenemos cinco años y siete meses juntos, solo festejamos los aniversarios. En fin espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, de aquí en adelante ya no todo será de color de rosa para nuestros protagonistas, una verdadera lastima por que me encanta esta pareja!! Jajaja saluditos!!!_

_**Maggie Granger.-**__ Compartamos nuestro odio a Krum!!! Jajaja gracias a el ya termino la relación de nuestros protagonistas y bueno aunque como puse al principio el solo hace su labor de pretendiente, vino a las vidas de Ron y Hermione a arruinarlo todo, en fin espero recibir prontamente otro comentario de tu parte!!! Besitos!!! _

_En fin muy extendida esta vez, espero sus comentarios y ya veremos que pasa con nuestra pareja adorada, no les dejo frase del siguiente capitulo por que aun no tengo nada escrito, pero espero puedan tenerme paciencia por que el próximo sábado (21) es la fiesta de XV años de mi hermanita Melba y yo estoy organizando todo así que tardare un poco de nuevo!!! En fin mil saludos y besitos para todos!!! Que estén excelente!!! Y dejen comentarios!!!_

_**Umi Céfiro (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)**_


	18. La propuesta de Ron!

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración!!! Aquí esta el fic… **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

-Pues al parecer si, tenemos nuestros problemas pero tratamos de solucionarlos y estar bien, en serio Víktor gracias por todo

-Bueno tengo que irrrme- se levantaron de su asiento y se abrazaron a modo de despedida- en serrrio Mione te entiendo perrrfectamente perrro no me culpes porrr intentarrr

Hermione volteo intrigada a ver a Víktor y este desprevenidamente cerró sus labios con un apasionado beso, el sonido de algo cayendo los sacó de su trance, un pelirrojo los miraba con odio, un pelirrojo con el corazón destrozado…

"_**Por que todo tiene que ser así"**_

_**Cáp. 18.- La propuesta de Ron!!!**_

Ron dio la media vuelta, ni siquiera pensaba quedarse a confrontarlos, no quería nada, no necesitaba saber nada, todo estaba dicho, las acciones decían más que las palabras. Hermione lo alcanzo y trato de frenarlo

-Espera, no es lo que piensas!!!- gritaba la chica, esperando que el chico volteara y la perdonara

-No es lo que pienso, Hermione no soy idiota, te lo dije en la cabaña de mierda, te lo he dicho desde que estamos en cuarto año, no me vengas con tus idioteces de siempre!!!- el chico había decidido dejarle claro las cosas antes de irse

-Ron el me beso, yo solo le estaba despidiendo por que estaba a punto de irse, ya le había dicho que estaba enamorado de otro!!!- Hermione quería hacerlo entrar en razón, pero la verdad ya era muy tarde

-Pues como te lo dije ese día, tus excusas de "el me beso" no me van a convencer, desde el día de hoy y para siempre, da todo lo nuestro por terminado, te odio- la miro profundamente y a Hermione la lastimo esa mirada- Nunca creí decirte esto a ti, nunca creí que fuera a cambiar en solo un segundo lo que sentía por ti

-No me digas eso- dijo la chica con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- estas enfadado y dices cosas sin pensar, se que no me odias, no nos hagamos esto Ron

-No digas estupideces, quédate con tu amiguito y a mi no me vuelvas a buscar, estoy decidido a sacarte completamente de mi vida, lo entendiste??? No te me vuelvas a acercar, te odio y eso jamás lo podrás cambiar

Ron siguió caminando hasta que paso por el cubículo de su hermana, Ginny al verlos pelear se acerco a ellos y trataba de calmar a Ron

-Tranquilos chicos, no se que sucedió pero estoy segura que esta pelea tiene solución

-Solución??? No Ginebra esta pelea no tiene solución, tu amiguita estaba besándose con Víktor Krum en su oficina, no te parece grandioso???- pregunto sarcásticamente- tu amiga coquetea con cuanto jugador de quidditch tenga en frente, es fantástico

-Cállate Ron, no digas eso de Hermione- la castaña ya solo podía llorar ninguna palabra salía de su garganta

-Es verdad Gin, tienes toda la razón- se volteo y camino hacia la castaña quedando frente a frente- No me voy a rebajar hasta tu nivel, te odio, no sabes lo que acabas de hacerme, pero no me voy a dejar caer por una mujer como tu

Salio del ministerio y Hermione solo tuvo fuerzas para sentarse al ser conducida por Ginny hasta su silla, después de eso se derrumbo totalmente, ya nada podía hacer, Ron era terminante, lo había perdido y de la manera mas dolorosa.

-Que paso Mione???

-Ron… el… Víktor… no Ginny- se abrazo a la pelirroja y siguió descargando su llanto, Ginny pidió a un compañero que le trajera un té, para tratar de calmar a la chica

-Mione, tranquila, cuéntame- decía la pelirroja acariciándole el cabello- necesito que me digas que paso, no puedo entender el por que esta sucediendo esto

-Víktor me beso… Ron lo vio… yo no quería que me besara Gin… yo no quiero perder a tu hermano, me voy a morir… lo necesito Gin… lo amo- decía la castaña con la voz entrecortada

Ginny se quedo sin palabras si bien, entendía a la perfección la reacción de su hermano, ver así a Hermione le partía el alma, su amiga estaba viviendo en carne propia lo que era el infierno en vida, al paso de unos segundos Víktor llego hasta donde estaba la chica

-Herrrmione, que paso???

-No quiero verte, aléjate de mí y déjame en paz- dijo la castaña yéndose hacia su oficina, Víktor estaba desconcertado no sabia lo que había sucedido

-Aun no entiendes la situación

-No

-Hermione te dijo que estaba enamorada de otra persona- Víktor asistió con la cabeza- Mi hermano es del que ella esta enamorada

-Porrr Merrrlin yo no querrria que pasarrra esto, si ella me lo hubierrra dicho yo… pensé que estaba mintiendo que yo no le gustaba y que porrr eso me decía que estaba enamorrrada de otrrro

-Te comprendo, pero ellos ya tenían una relación, oculta a decir verdad, muy pocos estábamos enterados de esta, pero te entiendo Víktor, tu solo estas enamorado, no podemos culparte

-Bueno es mejorrr que le deje trrranquila, después tratarrre de hablarrr con ella, grrracias Ginebrrra- dijo yendo el chico

-De nada Víktor- Ginny reviso su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya podía salir a ver a Harry, así que tomo sus cosas y desapareció. Llegando a su departamento se dio cuenta que el estaba ahí, ya que sus pergaminos y libros estaban sobre la mesa y sus zapatos regados en la sala, entro a la habitación y lo vio dormido, se acostó junto a el y le tomo la temperatura, tenia un poco de fiebre, pero nada que pudiera complicarse

-Hola… como te fue???

-A mi bien, como te sientes???- pregunto la pelirroja parándose para buscar la medicina que Harry había traído

-Fatal, por que me pasa esto a mí…

-No seas dramático- dijo la chica riendo- ten toma esto

Le acerco el jarabe junto a un vaso de agua y dos pastillas, después de tomarlo Harry volvió a recostarse, la pelirroja se acostó con el y no pudo evitar sollozar

-Que paso??? Estas llorando???

-Ron y Hermione terminaron- dijo la chica soltando el llanto- Víktor beso a Hermione y Ron entro en el momento indicado del beso, Ron se ve fatal, juro que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar y Mione no se aguanto hasta le dijo a Víktor que no quería verlo

-Por Merlín, por que les pasan estas cosas, tengo que ir a ver como esta tu hermano- dijo Harry haciendo el intento de pararse

-No, déjame hacerte de comer y duerme un poco, tu no estas nada bien, llegando del ministerio vamos y lo buscamos a su departamento, lo mas seguro es que este en San Mungo y no tenga tiempo de atendernos

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, tienes que descansar Harry no quiero que tu enfermedad muggle se vaya a agravar

-Esta bien, cuando llegues iremos a verlo- dijo el chico recostándose y cerrando los ojos

-Que quieres de comer???- pregunto Ginny cobijándolo con una manta

-Sabes, siempre que me enfermaba con los Dursely esperaba que mi tía Petunia me preparara caldo de pollo, dicen que esa comida ayuda, pero nunca lo hizo siempre tenia que hacerlo yo y para serte sincero nunca fui bueno en su preparación… quiero caldo de pollo- dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa

-Pues caldo de pollo será, descansa- dijo dándole un beso en la frente y yendo hacia la cocina a preparar la comida para su amor.

--------------------------------

Ron aprendió una gran lección ese día se dio cuenta que un medí mago tenia que dejar sus asuntos personales de lado, que aunque tuvieras herido el corazón, no dejaban de herirse las personas, de hacer encantamientos erróneos y terminar en San Mungo, tenia que ser fuerte, tenia que evitar que sus pacientes que al menos estaban físicamente peor que el, se sintieran protegidos con su presencia, entro a la habitación asignada a su paciente favorito. El Sr. Smith lo miraba molesto y con el seño fruncido

-No entiendo por que me tienen aquí, solo fue una baja de presión con un refresco estaría excelente- dijo el Sr. Smith ya sonriendo a Ron

-Si ya revise sus análisis y no es nada, solo una baja de presión como usted dijo, no se preocupe puedo darlo de alta a la hora que guste

El Sr. Smith miraba a Ron extrañado, que le paso al pelirrojo que siempre venia de buen humor al trabajo, que lo llamaba abuelo y le contaba de cómo iba la relación con su chica

-Estas bien Ronald???

-Excelente, por???

-Se que mientes con el tiempo he aprendido a conocerte y no es normal tu actitud, tuviste algún problema, te peleaste con tu diosa???- la reacción de Ron fue instantánea una a una empezaron a caer sus lagrimas, el anciano se puso de pie y tras cerrar la puerta se sentó junto a él, para confortarlo. Ron al sentirlo cerca lo abrazo y lloro como nunca lo había echo, como un nieto se desahoga con un abuelo

-Puedes contarme lo que sucedió???

Ron se irguió y limpio sus lagrimas- Encontré a Hermione besándose con el tipo que te conté, el jugador de Quidditch, ella me dice que el la beso, pero ya se lo había advertido, le dije que no perdonaría una excusa cuando el la besara, estaba seguro que pasaría solo quise negarme a lo obvio

-Y no crees que esto tenga solución???

-No, si siempre seré yo el que tenga que estar soportando situaciones así por que ella no puede poner un alto a sus pretendientes, con la pena yo me retiro

-Creo que estas actuando impulsivamente, pero es lo justo, creo entender como te sientes

-Gracias y sabes… después de lo de hoy, creo que ya tome mi decisión, ya no hay nada que me ate a este lugar

-Te iras??? Odio pensar que perderé al mejor medí mago- dijo el anciano

-Lo siento, pero estaba batallando en tomar una decisión por que no quería dejar a Hermione, pero ya que esto pasó… juro que te dejare con el mejor, tú sabes que te aprecio más que a un paciente

-Has lo que creas correcto, sabes que este anciano apoyara tus decisiones

-Tú las apoyas y te lo agradezco, pero ya quiero ver como se pondrá mi familia, sobre todo mis padres y mi hermana, Ginny más que nadie sabrá que la decisión la tome por que termine con Mione

-Pues aun así has lo mejor para ti, deja un momento de pensar en los demás y solo has lo que a ti te plazca

-Si, terminar la carrera en Italia es lo mejor, me dará puntos en mi currículo, bueno ya tengo que irme a seguir atendiendo a los demás pacientes, ten ve a que te firmen tu salida y… gracias por todo

-De nada hijo- un abrazo fue su despedida- si te vas escríbeme, me gustaría saber como te va por aquellos lugares y no me des las gracias, yo te debo la vida a tu muchacho, me has salvado en mas de una ocasión

-Ni lo menciones, en fin seguiremos en contacto…

Ron salio y se dirigió a su despacho, ya se lo habían otorgado hace unas semanas, directamente tomo un pergamino y una pluma, escribiría la carta que cambiaria todo el curso de su vida…

------------------------------

Hermione salio del ministerio a la hora de su salida, fue un martirio soportar todas las horas de trabajo pensando y llegando a entender que su vida cambiaria, que el pelirrojo ya no estaría en ella y que por mas que lo deseara, no había forma de remediarlo, llego a su casa y se desvistió poniéndose una ligera pijama. Con magia movió el sillón al balcón y trayendo consigo un bote de helado se propuso a derramar todas las lágrimas posibles, necesitaba tranquilizarse, necesitaba sacar toda la tristeza de su interior, Ron no la perdonaría y en el trabajo la matarían si seguía haciendo las cosas como las había echo el día de hoy; absolutamente mal. Empezó a recodar los momentos vividos, lo hermoso que el pelirrojo era, cada momento especial y arriesgado que vivieron cuando nadie sabia de su relación secreta.

FLASHBACK

Los dos estaban en la habitación de Ron, juntos, muy juntos, amándose. Hermione no podía evitar soltar gemidos de placer, el pelirrojo sabia hacer muy bien su trabajo y de paso disfrutar él. Se hablaban, se susurraban cosas románticas y pasadas de tono mientras se besaban como si se les fuera la vida. Ron estaba dentro de ella, le encantaba sentirlo de esa manera, de pronto ruido llego a su oídos y las voces de los hermanos de Ron que se acomodaban en la estancia se hacia presente

-Tus hermanos!!!- dijo la chica exaltada pero excitada en exceso

-Si, olvide que quedamos de reunirnos- pero no podían dejarlo seguían en los suyo, Ron tomo su varita y sello la puerta evitando también que los ruidos salieran

-Tienes que salir, vendrán a buscarte- decía la castaña con la voz entre cortada

-Olvídalo Mione, no dejare esto, continua… disfruta… yo lo arreglo cuando salga- siguieron besándose hasta que la voz de Fred se hizo presente

-Eith Ron!!! Estas ahí???

Ron susurro un shh! Para la chica, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo quito el hechizo para que pudieran escucharlo

-Estoy en la ducha…- paraba para evitar soltar un gemido- denme veinte minutos y estoy con ustedes

-Bueno… pero podemos ver los deportes mientras sales???

-Si Fred hagan lo que les plazca- dijo Ron sonriendo y acariciando mas íntimamente a su chica

Los gemidos apagados gracias a que Fred estaba del otro lado, ayudaban a que el éxtasis no desapareciera

-Y podemos tomarnos las cervezas que hay en tu frigorífico???

-Si Fred ya te dije que…- se detuvo y susurro para que solo la chica la escuchara- "Por Merlín, esto se siente tan bien"- volvió con su hermano- Hagan lo que quieran!

-Bueno pero luego no te quejes que nada mas venimos a tu casa a terminarnos todo…- seguía Fred con su cantaleta fuera de la puerta

-Ya déjame terminar…- dijo esto con doble sentido- y has lo que te de tu gana Fred!!! Lárgate con los demás!!!

-Esta bien! Que genio!- cuando llego con los demás dijo- Esta de malas creo que le fue mal en San Mungo…

Hermione y Ron no pudieron evitar soltar una risita, pero sin dejar de seguir en los suyo…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Hermione siguió recordando uno a uno cada de detalle, cada sentimiento expresado, cada situación y los momentos felices que vivieron, no podía soportar haberlos perdido

----------------------------

Ron estaba igual que la chica cuando llego a su departamento, tenia tanto que hacer ya sea de la limpieza de este, como de trabajos y revisar historiales de los pacientes, estaba cansado, molesto, deprimido, triste, angustiado, pero sobre todo decidido a irse, así que dejando todo de lado se encamino a su habitación, tomo una caja y sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a guardar todo lo que no era de él, todo lo que había traído ella, todo lo que le podía recordar a la castaña. Con sumo cuidado guardo cada pertenencia de ella, cada regalo que ella le había echo, cada detalle que había tenido con él, en ese momento ya no importaban. Cerro la caja y puso un recado para Ginny "Guarda esto por favor, necesito olvidar" y la mando por red flu. Después se fue a su habitación y puso varios hechizos sobre este, el primero para que nadie pudiera entrar ni aparecerse en su habitación, después para que no entraran ni salieran sonidos, quería estar solo y el tercero para dormir profundamente, durmiendo dejaba que el mundo siguiera mientras el no lo sentía.

Después de unas horas Harry y Ginny llegaron al departamento del pelirrojo, la chica con mucho esfuerzo trato de hablar con su hermano, pero ni señales de él

-Que pasa Harry???

-Tiene hechizos, no quiere ser molestado, es mejor que nos vayamos preciosa- dijo el morocho

-No puedes bloquearlos???

-Si, pero no debo hacerlo Gin, tu hermano esta pasando por una mala situación, quiere estar solo y no debemos contradecirlo, mejor vamos a ver a Hermione, mañana buscaremos a Ron

-Esta bien, solo que estoy preocupada por él

-Yo también pero es lógico que no quiera hablar con nadie, vamos- entraron a la chimenea y cuando tomaron polvos flu y gritaron la dirección de Hermione, se sorprendieron por no haberse ido- Tu hermano bloqueo la chimenea, ni sale para casa de Mione ni permite que vengan de casa de ella, me sorprende su rapidez

-Tendremos que aparecernos- Ginny salio de la chimenea y se desapareció, Harry al ver que su novia ya se había ido y ni siquiera lo había esperado también desapareció. Cuando llegaron pudieron encontrar a Hermione con facilidad, su llanto no pasaba desapercibido, la castaña cuando los vio llegar se abalanzo a Harry para seguir descargando su alma, Ginny comenzó a acariciar su cabello para hacerle saber que estaban con ella

-Siento que estén perdiendo su tiempo conmigo- decía la castaña aun derramando lágrimas pero pudiendo hablar

-Siempre estaremos para ti Mione, queremos que estés bien- le dijo el morocho mientras apretaba su abrazo

-No puedo estar bien… no sin Ron

-Tranquila mañana hablare con él y lo haré entrar en razón… pero también tengo que decirte que Ron te lo había advertido, si hubieras puesto las cartas sobre la mesa con Víktor hace tiempo, esto no hubiera sucedido

-Se lo dije en ese momento… me dijo que me había entendido, pero que no lo culpara por intentar, es un imbécil- dijo Hermione dolida hablando de su amigo búlgaro

-Sabemos que en estos momentos Víktor no es tu persona preferida, pero también entiende que él solo estaba tratando de conquistarte, esta enamorado de ti y no puedes culparlo por eso- le dijo Harry para hacerla entender

-Pues no me importa, yo le advertí que estaba enamorado de otro, no tenia por que besarme- dijo la chica obstinada

-No pretendo hacer que me entiendas en estos momentos, solo quiero que estés tranquila, sea cual sea la decisión de Ron quiero que estés conciente que el mundo no acaba, si Ron desea seguir haciendo su vida sin ti, tu tendrás que hacer lo mismo- Harry no pretendía hacerla sentir mal, pero esto ultimo la hizo llorar de nuevo. Solo se resignaron a estar con ella, callados y sin mucho que decir, pero que la chica los sintiera presentes.

--------------------------------

Los días pasaron y Ron hizo lo posible para no ver a nadie, se las ingenio para no estar en su casa y cada misiva enviada a él ya sea de Ginny, Harry o Hermione, era regresada sin abrir. Harry se estaba cansando de la situación, estaba bien si ya no quería nada con la castaña, pero su familia y el estaban de lado y el morocho ya había escuchado a la Sra. Weasley quejarse que Ron los había olvidado de nuevo. Un día llego a su consultorio, estaba vacío, nada extraño para el, ya que al llegar y preguntar en la recepción por el medí mago Weasley le habían informado que estaba atendiendo pacientes. Así que decidido a que su amigo no se le escapara esta vez, se quedo ahí esperando, cuando se iban a cumplir las tres horas de espera, la puerta se abrió y dio paso al pelirrojo

-Que haces aquí Harry???

-Hasta que te encuentro, sabes cuantos días tengo buscándote??? Tu hermana esta muerta de la preocupación, maldición Ron por que nos haces esto???- pregunto Harry molesto

-Lo siento, no hay forma más fácil de olvidar a Hermione que alejándome de todos y lo estoy logrando en serio

-Pues si, pero no por que termines con ella quiere decir que los demás nos olvidamos de ti, tu mamá esta angustiada, recuerda que ella ni siquiera sabe que tenias una relación con nuestra amiga

-Tu amiga- corrigió el pelirrojo

-No sabe por que volviste a desaparecer… amigo entiendo lo que estas pasando, se lo difícil que ha de ser para ti tener amigos en común con ella, pero por favor déjanos ayudarte

-No existe la forma para ayudarme, estoy bien Harry, acepto que Hermione era una gran parte en mi vida, pero tengo que aprender a superarlo, alejarme es lo mejor

-Te entiendo, pero Ginny y yo te extrañamos

-Tienen que ir acostumbrándose…

-A que te refieres???

-No pensaba decírtelo solo a ti, pero ya que lo preguntas… me voy a Italia! Terminare mis estudios allá y si me va bien, no descarto quedarme por aquellos lugares. Recibí la invitación hace unos meses y estuve postergando la respuesta por ella, pero ya que tengo la oportunidad no quiero desaprovecharla, es una gran oportunidad y no se la dan a todos

-Solo a los mejores como tu… no puedo creer que te vayas, para cuando esta planeada tu partida???

-En unos días… se que no debí ocultarles la noticia, pero no pensaba irme hasta que paso esto

-Te voy a extrañar amigo- dijo Harry sinceramente

-Y yo a ti cuñado, pero seguiremos en contacto, sabes que no se desharán tan fácilmente de mi, además pueden ir a visitarme! Les gustara, sobre todo a Gin

-Cuando le darás la noticia a todos???

-El domingo pensaba ir a la Madriguera y anunciarlo, puedes hacer que vayan todos y por favor no digas nada hasta que yo lo haga, por ultima vez quiero verlos reunidos y felices, no mencionare a Hermione ni nada de lo que paso, solo haré como si fuera mi gran oportunidad recién ofrecida

-Esta bien, nos vemos el domingo- Harry se puso de pie y abrazo a su amigo- solo recuerda que aquí todos te vamos a extrañar, ya hable con Hermione, esta destrozada, antes del beso ella le dejo claro a Víktor que estaba enamorada de ti

-No lo dudo, pero cuando yo entre estaba correspondiendo al beso

-No mientas Ron, estaba bien que estés molesto por que ya sabias que Víktor haría eso y se lo habías advertido, pero no quieras creer que Hermione le correspondió

-Déjame pensar lo que me plazca Harry al fin y al cabo, ya nada tiene solución…

-Bueno te parece si vas a cenar con nosotros hoy???

-No… no es buena idea, Hermione se la pasa con ustedes no quiero estar cerca de ella, es en serio Harry

-Esta bien, nos vemos el domingo en la Madriguera

El morocho salio decepcionado de la oficina, pensaba que haría entrar en razón a su amigo, pero fue todo lo contrario. La semana pasó con rapidez, Harry les había comentado la partida del pelirrojo solo a Ginny y a Hermione, la castaña no pudo soportarlo, sabía que Ron había tomado esa decisión por culpa de ella. Ginny al contrario se decidió a estar con su hermano y apoyarlo en todo lo que necesitara y había prometido a Harry hacerse la sorprendida cuando el pelirrojo lo anunciara, aunque sabia que no iba a dejar de llorar en ese momento. La pareja llego a la Madriguera ya estaba toda la familia reunida, Ron trataba de conversar con cada uno, supusieron que para recordar a cada uno.

-Bueno familia, tenia días sin verlos y me alegra mucho que estén aquí hoy, tengo unas noticias que darles para algunos serán malas noticias, pero solo necesito que me apoyen y entiendan que para mi es lo mejor que me pudo pasar- Ron se dio cuenta que todos lo miraban prestándole atención- Fue elegido como el mejor estudiante de medí magia de San Mungo

Todos se alegraron, la Sra. Weasley hasta se acerco a abrazarlo, diciéndole lo orgullosa que estaba de el

-Y la otra noticia es que por mis calificaciones y rendimiento en prácticas me ofrecieron terminar la carrera en la Universidad Medí Mágica de Italia

El silencio se hizo presente y los sollozos comenzaron

-Tienes que irte???- pregunto la Sra. Weasley- Pero hijo no puedes terminar aquí???

-No tengo que irme y si puedo terminar aquí, pero quiero irme y quiero terminar mi carrera allá, mamá haya tienen hechizos mas avanzados y un gran plantel, me darán mas practicas y hasta me asignaran pacientes apenas a mi llegada, es una gran oportunidad y no a cualquiera se la dan, necesito que me apoyen

-Yo te apoyo- Ron volteo a ver a su hermana que tenia la cara llena de lagrimas- Donde quiera que tengas que ir siempre puedes contar conmigo

Los Weasley´s menores se abrazaron y por las palabras dichas por la pelirroja cada uno de los Weasley´s le dio palabras de aliento a Ron y su apoyo incondicional. Al finalizar la noche algunos se habían retirado, junto a sus parejas, claro; prometiéndole a Ron que irán a la central de trasladores el día que tuviera que irse. Ron después de estar con sus padres y llorar junto a ellos, se fue a casa de Ginny en donde se quedo conversando hasta muy tarde y aviso que su partida estaba planeada para el miércoles de esa semana. Después de que se retiro a su casa, Ginny se quedo sentada en el sillón, pensativa y llorando en ratos

-Tranquila amor, tal vez sea lo mejor- le dijo el morocho sentándose con ella y abrazándola para reconfortarla

-Si, lo se. Pero estos últimos días he andado muy sensible, tal vez pronto me llegue mi periodo- dijo la chica algo sonrojada, pero explicándole fácilmente como se sentía

-No lo dudo, también has traído un genio- dijo riendo el chico a lo que Ginny respondió con un golpecillo en la pierna de Harry

-Vamos a dormir, estoy muy cansada, esto de estar llorando todo el tiempo no es para mi, no se como Hermione lo soporta- dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su habitación

Harry la siguió y entraron al cuarto, cada uno se puso el pijama y cuando se recostaron y apagaron la luz, Ginny volvió a hablar

-No vamos a hacer nada por la partida de Ron???

-Seria buena idea, ya se despidió de la familia pero aun no de los amigos, tal vez una fiesta de despedida- dijo el chico abrazándola mas hacia el y comenzando a besar su cuello

-Si, podemos empezar a mandar lechuzas el día de mañana, que haces???- pregunto cuando Harry estaba besando su hombro y tratando de quitarle la parte de arriba de la pijama

-Tu que crees???- le pregunto con voz sensual

-Si te soy muy sincera, hoy no tengo muchas ganas amor- Harry la beso de nuevo y acomodándole la blusita se recostó en el pecho de la chica

-Será para cuando tú quieras- y el morocho cerró los ojos al instante, Ginny se quedo acariciando el cabello del chico por un largo rato, además pensando si la causa de esa extraña sensación que últimamente cargaba, era la partida de su hermano.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo terminado!!! De nuevo tardando horrores pero la verdad es que no quiero dejarles un capitulo mal escrito o incoherente, así que prefiero tardar un poquito a publicar algo mal hecho. En fin, nuestros protagonistas ya terminaron y Ron tiene planes, si se dieron cuenta al inicio del capitulo 17 ya había nombrado sobre una propuesta, pues estudiar en Italia era la gran propuesta para Ron, así que al parecer se alejara de la castaña, o algo lo hará cambiar de parecer??? Ya lo verán en el siguiente capitulo!!! Jajaja

Quiero contarles que esta semana batalle demasiado en escribir pero pude hacerlo, jajaja, me pasaron mil tragedias y ni tiempo para nada, lo mas cruel que me paso fue que un día llegando de acompañar a mi hermana a buscar vestidos para su fiesta, llegue y me senté en la sala de mi casa y que veo en la mesita de centro las cajas de mis películas de Harry Potter todas abiertas y sin los cd´s, me puse como loca y como andaba bien cansada y harta me puse a llorar, jajaja de acordarme me da risa, pero mi hermana se puso a buscar las películas y las encontró en el cuarto de mi mamá todas rayadas, mi hermanito de dos años se las llevo arrastrándolas por todo el piso desde la sala hasta la habitación de mi madre, claro que yo histérica! Pero al día siguiente fui a una tienda y resulta que tenían las 4 películas de Harry Potter originales claro esta en $300 pesos (30 dlls) y bien feliz las compre otra vez, jajaja.

Bueno quisiera agradecer enormemente la cantidad de comentarios que recibí, creo que el capitulo pasado a sido el que mas ha recibido, jajaja en fin, me gustaría agradecer uno por uno, pero la verdad es que me falta tiempo, ahorita aun tengo que ir al banco y hoy voy de nuevo al cine a ver Harry Potter, jajaja, esta es la tercera vez, la primera fui con mis hermanos y mi novio, la segunda con mi novio y mi cuñadito y esta tercera llevare a mi mama, jajaja es que se lo prometí!!! En fin muchísimas gracias a _**Hermioneyron **_(les vienen problemas a nuestros protagonistas) , _**Sofi **_(ya me contaron el final del libro, termínalo y comentamos, jajaja), _**Piby Weasley**_ (a mi también me fascino la peli, por lo mismo mucho R/H), _**Julilopx **_(No te preocupes la reconciliación no viene para pronto), _**Andrea Radcliffe**_ (la verdad yo esperaba un beso menos apasionado al que tuvieron en la peli, así que quería matar a la oriental), _**Kariuchiyama**_ (Aquí tienes la continuación), _**Ale**_ (siento separar a los protagonistas y Harry y Ginny también les viene problemas, así que tenlos en la mira), _**CoNnY-B**_ (aquí tienes la actualización), _**Maggie Granger**_ (la primera vez que vi la peli no puse atención a las miradas de Ginny pero la segunda vez que fui a eso me dedique y si lo note!!! Jajaja), _**Kate Reagen **_(Si, la idea es que Hermione tuviera la culpa no Ron, siempre lo tachan de insensible, pues en mi fic no, jajaja) _**Kariitho**_ (Gracias y saludos), _**Patty**_ (Espero no haber tardado tanto, pero con tanto que hacer, en fin, gracias), _**Princess Potter15**_ (No esperes la reconciliación tan pronto, saludos!), _**Felipe**_ (Creo que serán unos 25 capítulos mínimo, jajaja y pues de la misma extensión que estos 10 u 11 hojas de Word) _**Ruby**_ (Amiga al menos yo no culpo a Víktor y pienso como tu, aunque sigue sin gustarme, jajaja), _**Marlene de Poindulac**_ (Júrame que lloraste??? No puedo creerlo, en fin la idea es que el capitulo fuera triste y creo que lo logre) _**Cris-Evans-Snape**_ (Pues ya ves no puse mucha pelea pero Hermione no necesita mas, créemelo) _**Fer Granger**_ (Creo que no, Ron no confía en Hermione, pero no es su culpa, pobre de mi niño) y _**Mely Weasley**_ (Actualización lista y me uno a ti para odiar a Lavander, jajaja)

Se me hace tarde para ir al banco, besitos para todos y saluditos! Mil gracias y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado!!! Bye bye…

_**Umi Céfiro (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)**_


	19. Malditos impulsos!

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración!!! Aquí esta el fic… **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

-Si, podemos empezar a mandar lechuzas el día de mañana, que haces???- pregunto cuando Harry estaba besando su hombro y tratando de quitarle la parte de arriba de la pijama

-Tu que crees???- le pregunto con voz sensual

-Si te soy muy sincera, hoy no tengo muchas ganas amor- Harry la beso de nuevo y acomodándole la blusita se recostó en el pecho de la chica

-Será para cuando tú quieras- y el morocho cerró los ojos al instante, Ginny se quedo acariciando el cabello del chico por un largo rato, además pensando si la causa de esa extraña sensación que últimamente cargaba, era la partida de su hermano.

"_**Por que todo tiene que ser así"**_

_**Cáp. 19.- Malditos impulsos!!! **_

Ginny le había mandado a Ron una lechuza informándole que querían despedirse de él el martes en la noche, el pelirrojo pensó que una cena con su mejor amigo y su hermana era la mejor despedida que podía tener, así que después de salir de San Mungo; en donde tuvo que dejar todo arreglado en cuanto a sus pacientes y despedirse de sus compañeros, fue a su departamento a darse un baño y arreglarse para ir a la casa de su hermana. Cuando se apareció estaba todo oscuro lo cual lo desconcertó

-Ginny!!! Harry!!! Están aquí???

-SORPRESA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fue lo único que escucho el chico cuando las luces se encendieron y todos sus amigos salieron de sus escondites. Arriba de la chimenea posaba una manta que recitaba "Te vamos a extrañar Ronnie", invento de los gemelos claro esta, Ron sonrió y abrazo a uno por uno de los invitados, se descoloco un poco cuando llego el momento de abrazar a la castaña, claro, también había sido invitada

-No puedo creer que hayan echo esto, gracias chicos son los mejores- dijo Ron abrazando a Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo

-Ro-Ro!!!- se escucho entre la multitud- Como puedes hacernos esto??? No sabes la gran falta que me harás- y Lavander hizo su aparición, llorando a mares y colgándose del cuello del pelirrojo

-Tranquila Lav, no te pongas así- decía el chico haciendo gestos de desagrado a sus amigos que trataban de aguantar la risa

-Pero es que, sabes lo que siento por ti- dijo llorando y pegando su rostro al del chico, el cual solo se sonrojo y volteo la cara- Llévame contigo!!!

-Que??? No Lavander entiende esto es bueno para mi… este… mira son Neville y Luna iré a saludarlos- y se fue dejando a la chica

-Bueno pueden prestarme su sanitario, iré a retocarme el maquillaje- y la chica salió hacia el baño, Hermione y Ginny fueron a la cocina, la castaña ayudaba a su amiga a preparar los bocadillos

-No puedo creer que sea tan lanzada, pobre de Ronald siempre tiene que estar aguantándola- dijo Hermione con la vista baja mientras adornaba los platillos que Ginny le iba pasando

-Como llevas la situación tu Mione???

-Bien, estoy bien- dijo la castaña con los ojos húmedos

-Mione, todo esto pasara, estoy segura que mi hermano va a recapacitar sobre su relación, solo dale tiempo, en fin, esta oportunidad que recibió es magnifica no lo crees??? No pienses que se va por que terminaron, piensa que se va por que es un gran estudiante

-Se va por que terminamos Gin, no acaban de hacerle esa propuesta- dijo la castaña yendo hacia la alacena a sacar algunos condimentos

-A que te refieres???

-Hace mucho que le propusieron irse a Italia, nunca me lo dijo pero yo vi la carta en su habitación muchos días antes de que termináramos… ahora si me crees que se va por que terminamos???- dijo la castaña dejando salir una sola lagrima, la cual limpio al instante, se había prometido que esa noche no lloraría

-Yo… no se que decirte

-No digas nada… empezare a ofrecer esto, te quedaron deliciosos ya los probé- dijo sacándole la lengua y sonriendo, con mucho esfuerzo, pero sonriendo.

Salio a la sala en donde todos los amigos estaban reunidos, comenzó a pasar por donde estaba la gente reunida, ofreciendo los deliciosos canapés que había echo la pelirroja, cuando llego al grupo en donde estaba Ron y Harry con otros amigos la detuvieron con una pregunta

-Y ahora que harás tu Hermione, Ron y tu son tan unidos que será difícil para los dos- la pareja volteo a verse y Hermione quiso empezar a llorar, Seamus aun volteaba a ver a la chica esperando una respuesta

-Simplemente extrañarlo, no creo que pueda hacer mas- dijo la chica, dejando la bandeja sobre una mesita y sentándose con el grupo

-Pues si, créanme que no puede hacer más- dijo Ron bajando la cabeza

-Y cuanto tiempo estarás en Italia???- pregunto Luna con su frágil vocecita

-Pues me faltan unos cuantos meses para terminar la carrera, yo creo que máximo un año y pues si se me da la oportunidad de encontrar un buen trabajo allá pues no descarto en quedarme por aquellos lugares

-Pero aquí te vamos a extrañar montones- dijo la pelirroja llegando con una nueva bandeja y yendo a abrazar al chico por cintura, Ron sonrió y paso su brazo por los hombros de Ginny abrazándola también

-Lo se, pero no me pudo pasar algo mejor chicos, como quiera seguiremos en contacto, le pasare a Ginny mi dirección en Italia y podemos cartearnos, se que tendré muy poco tiempo pero estoy seguro que puedo contestarle a cada uno

-Además siempre queda la posibilidad de ir a visitarte y quedarnos contigo en tu departamento- dijo Lavander coqueta

Ron vio de reojo a Hermione, ese comentario realmente la había lastimado

-Claro, solo que no podría hospedarlos, creo que me lo prohíben

-Bueno ya veremos que pasa, la cena esta lista pasen al comedor- dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Los demás fueron pasando hacia el comedor, Hermione se quedo recogiendo las bandejas ahora vacías para ponerlas a lavar, Lavander intercepto a Ron antes de que el chico pudiera pasar

-A que hora sales mañana???

-Mi traslador esta programado a las 8 de la mañana, por que???- pregunto curioso el pelirrojo

-Tal vez podría darte la mejor de las despedidas- dijo la chica pasando su lengua sensualmente sobre su labio inferior y al terminar el recorrido mordiendo sexy su labio

-Lav, la verdad no quiero sonar grosero, pero en estos momentos eso es lo que menos me apetece, disculpa- y paso dejando a las dos chicas solas, Lavander dio un suspiro de indignación y volteo a ver a la castaña, la cual simplemente le ofreció una sonrisa apenada y se dirigió a la cocina

-Es una…- dijo llegando y recargándose en la barra- La odio

-Paso algo???- pregunto la pelirroja que estaba sirviendo los platos para los invitados

-Se le ofreció totalmente… no la soporto

-Acepto???

-No- dijo la castaña sonriendo levemente

-Entonces despreocúpate, Ron puede ser lo que quieras, pero nunca se acostara con Lavander por vengarse de ti, el te quiere aunque las circunstancias los hayan separado

-Hay Gin, como me gustaría tener la perfecta relación que tienes con Harry, sin problemas, sin estúpidos pretendientes molestándolos, en fin, todo claro

Y salio de la cocina llevando varios platos ya listos a la mesa

-Claro??? No esta todo claro- susurro la pelirroja antes de tomar varios platos y salir tras su amiga.

Después de algunas horas ya varios amigos se habían despedido, no sin acaparar por un tiempo al pelirrojo, cuando ya quedaban los mas cercanos, Hermione había decidido que ya era tiempo de aclarar las cosas

-Ron, podemos hablar???- el chico que estaba conversando con sus antiguas amigas de Hogwarts se vio en un dilema, si le decía fríamente que no, todos sabrían que habían tenido problemas recientemente y no quería dar explicaciones, si le decía que si… bueno no quería sucumbir ante la tentación de tenerla cerca de nuevo, pero no tenia mucho tiempo para responder

-No ves que esta ocupado???- dijo Lavander con su voz cargada de odio, sabia que si Ron se iba con la castaña no regresaría a platicar con ellas

-Yo… lo siento… disculpen… con permiso- dijo la castaña aguantando las lagrimas y dándose la vuelta

-Hermione???- la chica volteo hacia Ron- Hablaremos cuando se vayan todos esta bien???

La chica solo asintió con la cabeza, después fue a sentarse junto a Harry y Ginny que se veían molestos, Ginny se puso de pie y entro a su habitación

-Paso algo???

-No tengo la mas mínima idea, anda muy rara últimamente, le dijiste algo tu???- pregunto el morocho a su mejor amiga

-Yo??? No!- se defendió la castaña

-Algo menciono, que tú comentaste algo de nuestra prefecta relación, le dije que era normal que dijeran eso por que así era, me dijo que no comprendía nada y se fue

-Quieres que hable con ella???

-No, démosle tiempo, me dijo que durmiera hoy en mi casa, le dare su espacio… supongo que esta triste por la partida de Ron

-Eres un buen novio Harry, muy comprensivo- sonrió la castaña

-Gracias, bueno vamos con los demás

Y así la noche paso, Ginny después de un rato volvió a salir de la habitación y se comporto como normalmente lo hacia, solo que estaba un poco distanciada de Harry. Uno a uno fueron despidiéndose los invitados hasta que el cuarteto se quedo solo, Ron estaba pensado seriamente si hablar o no con la castaña, Ginny ya se había quedado dormida en el sillón, Harry recogía un poco del desorden que había quedado a su pelirroja últimamente se le veía mas cansada de lo normal y Hermione estaba en el pequeño balcón que tenia el departamento pensando lo que le diría a Ron

-Nos vamos???- la voz del pelirrojo la desconcertó

-Irnos???- el miedo que sintió no paso desapercibido, si hablar con Ron estando con Harry y Ginny, hablar a solas con el la llenaba de terror

-Harry esta acostando a Ginny, él ya se va también, no creo que podamos quedarnos si la dueña del departamento esta dormida… a tu departamento o al mío???

-El mío- dijo la chica

-Te veo ahí en unos minutos- y la castaña entro a la chimenea y desapareció en el acto, Harry salio y cogió su abrigo del perchero

-Van a hablar???

-Si, no se que decirle amigo, no quiero…- suspiro- no quiero lastimarla

-Solo no seas tan duro, recuerda que vas a hablar con mi hermana, deja que ella te explique, trata de entenderla, tomaste tu decisión de irte, ya no la martirices- le dio un golpe leve en la espalda- eres una buena persona Ron, se supone que tu eres la victima y aun así esta preocupado en no lastimar a Hermione, solo recuerda que ella no quería que las cosas entre ustedes terminaran, te sigue amando

-Y yo a ella, pero no pienso cambiar mi decisión por nada

-Haz lo que mejor te parezca, solo no la lastimes mas si???

-Si

Harry desapareció, Ron camino hacia la chimenea y grito la dirección de la castaña, cuando llego la vio sentada en la sala con un par de tazas de té humeando frente a ella.

Se miraron, desviaron sus ojos, tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez, esto era el verdadero martirio, tener a la persona amada frente a ti e ignorar los impulsos, los malditos impulsos. Los mismos que los ayudaron a acercarse y a besarse con desesperación, los mismos, que impulsaron a Ron a levantarla y comenzar a desvestirla, los que los guiaron a la habitación a pasar su ultima noche juntos.

Después de una excitante, acalorada y larga despedida, Hermione cayo exhausta, Ron la observaba, cada centímetro de su cuerpo fue registrado por ultima vez por sus ojos azules, cada poro, cada vello que esa noche había besado; _"Malditos impulsos"_ pensó el pelirrojo.

----------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Ron seguía recogiendo sus pertenencias, guardaba en cajas lo que no se llevaría, pero se quedarían ahí, en su departamento, en su hogar al volver definitiva o temporalmente a Londres. No había dormido, después de tomar valor y dejar el lecho junto a la castaña, se levanto y recogió su ropa regada desde la sala hasta la habitación para poder vestirse, regreso a su casa a terminar se despedirse de esta.

-Como estas???

-No te oí llegar Gin, bien supongo- dijo mientras cerraba la ultima caja que guardaría en el closet antes de hechizar todo el departamento con toda la magia de seguridad que sabia

-Algo que quieras contarme???

-Dormí con ella esta bien…- dijo en tono irritado- no pude resistirlo, estaba ahí, totalmente para mi, totalmente mía

-Y entonces cual es problema, sabes que Hermione es tuya, Krum se entrometió entre ustedes por que no sabia lo que tenían, nadie lo sabia

-Mira no aclare eso con ella, pero cuando alguien te dice que esta saliendo con otra persona supongo que se entiende, si el cerebro del búlgaro es del tamaño de un chícharo no es problema mío

-Y Hermione tiene la culpa de eso???

-No ella no tiene la culpa de eso, la perdone… le dije que no la odiaba mientras le hacia el amor, pero no pienso quedarme, esta es una gran oportunidad y no la desaprovechare

Los brazos de Ginny se ciñeron al cuerpo de su hermano, él correspondió el abrazo y la sintió llorar y estremecerse

-Dime que tienes Gin??? Se que mi partida no es lo que te trae así

-No lo se- dijo llorando y separándose de el- no quiero pensar que ya no amo a Harry, solo que ahora me irrito con facilidad y se que la he tomado con el, se que lo he lastimado con mis palabras, se cuan hiriente puedo ser

-Prométeme que vamos a estar en contacto todo el tiempo, que cualquier cosa que te pase me la contaras, óyeme bien… siempre voy a estar para ti, tal vez no tenga tiempo de responder mil cartas de nuestros amigos pero tu serás mi prioridad, siempre te contestare, promételo

-Te lo prometo

Y sellaron su promesa de hermanos con otro gran abrazo

-Cada día me sorprenden mas sus demostraciones de hermandad!- dijo Harry que se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Ron, los Weasley sonrieron

-Bueno iré a la sala a ver que las maletas estén listas, si me disculpan

Ron salio de la habitación y Harry volteo a ver a Ginny abriendo sus brazos para invitarla a una muestra de amor pero ahora entre pareja, la pelirroja expreso una pequeña sonrisa y fue a acurrucarse junto a su novio

-Siento mi actitud estos días, lo siento mucho- dijo sollozando la chica

-No pasa nada, solo quiero saber que estas bien, que no dejaste de quererme- le dijo Harry recargando se barbilla en la cabeza de la pelirroja

-Te amo con toda el alma Harry, no puede ser de otra manera- Harry sello sus labios con un suave pero apasionado beso, necesitaba hacerla sentir segura, protegida y lo estaba logrando.

Después de unos minutos y de ayudar a Ron con las maletas se dirigieron a la estación de trasladores. Cuando llegaron se sorprendieron de ver aun más gente de la que se había reunido en casa de su hermana para despedirlo. Entre abrazos, besos, palabras de animo y orgullo buscaba entre los presentes a la castaña, sabia que no habían dormido bien que tal vez ni siquiera hubiera podido levantarse, así que sin mas, tomo sus maletas y las redujo, hasta que cupieran en la bolsa de su pantalón. Se acerco al traslador y dijo adiós con la mano. Cuando anunciaron que ya tenia que tomar el objeto que lo llevaría a Italia, vio a Hermione abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

Sus ojos se encontraron, las lagrimas de ella caían libremente, Ron se esforzaba por no dejar salir ninguna de las que luchaban por escape, la chica movió los labios y Ron entendió el "Te amo" que le dedico, el sonrió melancólicamente y solo susurro un "adiós" que a Hermione le dolió en el alma, cuando lo vio desaparecer.

------------------------------

Un mes pasó… Hermione aun se le veía triste y físicamente mal, había adelgazado y se le notaba muy pálida. Harry y Ginny se propusieron ayudarla en cuanto pudieran, además de invitarla a comer constantemente para revisar que lo hiciera, ya no confiaban en sus "ya comí, gracias chicos", por que Ginny la vigilaba en el ministerio y se daba cuenta que nunca salía a comer por las tardes. Ese día la pelirroja salio temprano del ministerio para ir a preparar la comida a su departamento, Harry se había graduado la semana pasada y se la pasaba trabajando en misiones, ya que al ser "El niño que vivió" ni siquiera tuvo que buscar trabajo, las ofertas le llovieron a montones. Hermione había quedado de llegar al departamento cuando la pelirroja le advirtió que si no llegaba ella iría a buscarla, cuando probaba si a la sopa le falta sal, una lechuza se postro en el marco de la ventana, sacándole un pequeño grito

-Siempre tienes que ser tan sigilosa??? Me asustaste!- dijo quitándole el pergamino que traía atado en su pata y dándole agua y unas semillas que encontró en la alacena. Procedió a abrirlo y mientras la sopa hervía fue a sentarse en la sala a leer la carta de su hermano

_Hola Gin!!!_

_Así que te subieron de puesto, sabia que lo lograrías enana!!! Te extraño y moriría ver tu cara cuando te molestas por que te digo enana, también extraño a Harry, sabes creo que aunque me gusta mi carrera no soy el prototipo ideal de medí mago, resulta que no encuentro a alguien que quiera jugar al Quidditch conmigo en nuestros tiempos de descanso, todos duermen o estudian y no encuentro acompañante. Ahora mas que nunca quisiera estar en Londres, extraño a mis padres, la comida de mamá y las absurdas conversaciones de papá (no le enseñes esta carta, el piensa que me fascinan sus platicas de objetos muggles), a los idiotas de los gemelos haciéndome burla, a Percy regañándome para que sea un hombre de bien, y a Bill y Charlie mofándose de que estudio medí magia y a ti ayudándome en todo enana, me haces falta. _

_En fin, ya tengo varios amigos pero aquí todos son muy serios, obviamente estoy dando todo de mí y soy de los primeros en las clases y practicas, atiendo sin supervisión a más de diez pacientes y pongo todo mi empeño, la única que me sigue un poco el juego es Odett, que es una chica linda y popular, además sin ser arrogante creo que gusta de mi, pero no pienso en eso ahora, así que dejare que las cosas fluyan. _

_Como están ustedes??? Cuéntame mas, quiero saber cada detalle, en tu ultima carta me dijiste que Hermione estaba mal, dime sus síntomas si??? A lo mejor puedo ayudarte a ver si tiene algo, sabes que aunque ella y yo no terminamos del todo bien me preocupa, no puedo evitarlo, cuéntame todo si??? _

_Bueno no puedo extenderme mas, entro a clase en unos minutos, no olvides de escribirme Gin!!! Manda saludos a todos de mi parte y dile que los extraño, sobre todo a papá y mamá. Dile a Fleur que Montse (N/A: Recuerdan que Fleur estaba embarazada??? Pues tuvo una nena que llamaron Montserrat) solo tiene un resfriado, que le de muchos líquidos y la deje descansar, en fin, te quiero hermanita, cuídate y mantenme enterado de todo. Saludos!_

_**Ronald Weasley **_

Ginny dejo la carta en la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina a terminar la comida, se escucho que alguien apareció en la sala y por la hora supuso que había sido Harry, espero a que entrara a saludarla, pero el tiempo paso y nadie entro. Salio a verificar quien había llegado y vio a Hermione leyendo la carta de Ron, corrió y se la arrebato antes de que leyera la parte en donde hablaban de ella

-Mione, esto es mío- dijo la pelirroja guardando la carta en el bolsillo del pantalón

-Si… lo siento no debí de tomarla, es que no pude evitarlo, me alegra que le este yendo bien, ya conoció a una chica- dijo triste

-Mmm si, hasta ahí leíste???

-Si hasta el nombre de ella, Odett- repitió la castaña solo para grabárselo en la mente

-No le des importancia Mione, me cuenta que esta muy ocupado para atender esas cosas además no creo que ya te haya olvidado, tranquila…

-Si, lo siento, y bueno que hiciste de comer???- pregunto cambiando su semblante

-Carne de res en salsa, sopa y puré, espero que Harry no tarde, ya todo esta listo…

Ni siquiera termino de hablar cuando Harry apareció por la chimenea con varios golpes y moretones, además de la ropa totalmente sucia y llena de lodo, pero muy sonriente

-Que paso???- Ginny se acerco a el y acaricio su mejilla, la cual tenia sangre ya seca

-Hicimos una redada a los mortífagos, recibí dos cruciatus pero nunca me había sentido tan bien…

-Estas loco!- le dijo su novia cuando empezó a curar sus heridas

-Atrape a Malfoy- dijo tomando la mano de Ginny que lo curaba y besándola- Atrape al mortífago mas peligroso en mi primera semana de trabajo, mis superiores están que no caben de la emoción, no yo mismo me lo creo

-Te felicito mucho Harry!!!- dijo la castaña sentándose cerca de la pareja

-Van a enjuiciar a Malfoy y tienes que declarar, estas en la lista, los juicios no serán pronto ya sabes demasiado trámite, al menos ya esta en Azkaban con las mayores medidas de seguridad, un dementor personal atormentándolo todo el tiempo

-Suena espantoso, pero se lo merece- dijo Ginny mientras curaba las heridas de Harry- Ron me escribió- comento la pelirroja

-Que cuenta???

-Nada en especial, te extraña, nadie de sus compañeros practica Quidditch, me contó poco pero quiere que le escriba avisándole sobre nosotros

-Vas a escribirle hoy???- Ginny asintió- Cuéntale de lo de Malfoy, tal vez pueda venir a declarar también, estará muy feliz como yo

-Si lo se, bueno ya termine, ve rápido a ducharte para servir la comida

-Si preciosa- se levanto de lo más feliz hacia el cuarto de la pelirroja y entro a la ducha.

Después de comer, Hermione regreso al ministerio y Ginny mando una lechuza a su jefe pidiéndole el resto de la tarde por que se sentía un poco mal, era una mentira piadosa, realmente se sentía de lo mejor, el buen humor de Harry la animo a ella también, lo consintió y mimo todo el día. A media tarde cuando Harry se había quedado dormido después de hacer el amor, ella se cubrió y fue a sentarse en un escritorio que estaba dentro de la habitación, miraba a su novio, estaba muy bronceado, había tenido muchas misiones en lugares calidos y secos, Harry no estaba acostumbrado a ese clima, pero los mortífagos se escondían donde sea y su piel se veía tostada y no tardaba en empezar a descarapelarse. Tomo un pergamino y tinta y comenzó a escribirle a su hermano

_Ron.-_

_Que tengo que hacer para que dejes de decirme enana??? No seas idiota ya no somos niños! También te extraño y te deseo lo mejor hermano, te quiero y tengo la necesidad de sentirte cerca, eras mi favorito por que te fuiste??? En fin me alegra que te este yendo de maravilla, sigue echándole ganas, ya nos ganaste Ron, juro que eres el favorito de mamá y papá, sin dudas! _

_Sobre Mione, hoy vino a comer, ya casi la obligamos, come poco, se le ve pálida y anda muy distraída, creo que ha vomitado varias veces y siempre tiene la presión baja, ayúdame hermano odio verla mal, desde que te fuiste no hace mas que pensar en ti, en hablar de ti, en recordarte. Se que cuando se queda callada mirando mi cabello, esta pensando en ti, o mis pecas o lo que sea representativo de los Weasley, revisa tus libros y dame tu opinión por favor!!!_

_Bueno déjame comentarte si no Harry me va a matar, adivina quien esta en Azkaban desde el día de hoy??? Pues nada mas y nada menos que el buscado y al fin atrapado mortífago Draco Malfoy, Harry esta muy emocionado, imagínate recibió dos cruciatus y aun así llego con una sonrisa en los labios, sus superiores están felices, a una semana de trabajar ya atrapo a Malfoy, lo enjuiciaran en unos meses, ojala pudieras venir, Hermione tiene que declarar y por su expresión esta aterrada. Después te comento más de este asunto._

_En fin, la familia esta de maravilla, mamá y papá compraron un auto mágico nuevo y como ya no tienen hijos que cuidar, estábamos pensando todos nuestros hermanos en regalarles un viaje, que dices te apuntas para cooperar??? Bill y Fleur están súper emocionados con Montse, como dice Fleur "cada día es una nueva experiencia" y la pequeña es preciosa, aunque media hora con ella y su interminable llanto me da dolor de cabeza. Nuestros demás hermanos todos están excelentes. Hable con Fleur y con Angie, ya les comente que tu estas muy ocupado para atender sus molestias y dudas en cuanto a la salud, les dije que fueran a San Mungo a atenderse y dejaran de escribirte tonterías, en fin, creo que me contradeciré por única vez, temo ir a San Mungo y ver lo que creo es obvio, te necesito mas que nunca Ron, desde antes de que te fueras mi periodo no ha llegado, tengo nauseas, antojos, ganas de llorar por cualquier cosa y reírme por otras mas, algo me dice que estoy embarazada, ayúdame ni a Harry le he comentado, quiero estar segura antes de alarmarlo con algo así, espero tu respuesta pronto_

_**Con amor Ginny**_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Capitulo 19 Listo!!! Me tarde horrores lo se, pero es que me pasaron el libro de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows y no pude resistir en leerlo, ya lo termine y hasta cierto punto me gusto, no comentare nada por las personas que no lo hayan leído. Aunque si quede un poco frustrada por lo que a mi parecer faltó, en fin, los que lo hayan leído tal vez estén totalmente en contra de mi comentario, pero cada persona es diferente y pues no puedo pensar que todos tendremos el mismo criterio. _

_Bueno sobre el fic, recibí varios comentarios que ahora si comentare uno por uno _

_Luucky.- Cuando dejaste el review ibas iniciando a leerlo, espero que donde vayas te haya gustado, saludos!!!_

_Verónika Black.- Gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado!! Espero tu review!!!_

_CoNnY-B.- Pues ya viste que Ron si se va, ya era tiempo de poner sus prioridades en orden y si bien el amor es una gran prioridad, los estudios y preparación también, el se decidió por esta, en fin espero que te guste!!! Y yo también estoy esperando los Simpson yo soy de México y aquí atrasaron el estreno, al parecer es hoy!!! Creo que yo iré a verla hasta el lunes si bien me va, jajaja, saluditos!!! _

_Andrea Radcliffe.- Lista la actualización!!! Espero que me puedas dejar un comentario para ver que te pareció este capitulo!!! Saludos!!!_

_Hermioneyron.- Gracias por tu comentario y si el capitulo pasado es triste pero ya veremos como les ira a los protagonistas, mantente en contacto sip?? Saludos!!!_

_Cris- Evans- Snape.- Ya ves que Ron no la odia, si se fue pero no la odia y ya se lo dijo, espero que te guste ese nuevo capitulo y sobre tu pelea con Fher sabes hablas con la mujer mas impulsiva que podrías conocer, soy tranquila y un amor, jajaja pero tengo mi carácter y con Luis (mi novio) siempre sale y mas cuando peleamos, si sabes que cometiste un error discúlpate, sin lo notas distante solo dale su espacio, así son los hombres, recientemente me regalaron un libro que se llama "Por que los hombres se casan con las cabronas", claro que cuando lo empecé a leer (por que si esta interesante) me di cuenta que la persona que me lo regalo piensa que soy sumisa en mi relación, aun siguen riéndose de eso a los que se lo comente, pero en fin, el libro ayuda también a entender la forma de pensar de los hombres, no le he terminado, por falta de tiempo pero esta decente. Saluditos!!!_

_Marlene de Poindulac.- Gracias me encanto tu comentario!!! Ojala puedas dejarme uno por este capitulo, que espero sea de tu agrado, sabes yo también creo que Ron tomo la mejor decisión para el!!! Saludos!!!_

_Faithfrv.- Gracias __por__ review!!! Y si las reconciliaciones son lo mejor!!! Espera a ver si nuestros protagonistas se reconciliaran!!!_

_Alejandra.- Siento no cumplir tu petición, Ron se fue! Pero aun sigue al pendiente de Hermione, después descubriremos si no tiene algo parecido a lo de Ginny!!! Jajaja ya lo verán, que estés muy bien!_

_Piby Weasley.- Adivinaste!!! Ginny si esta embarazada, esperen a que se lo diga a Harry! Ya lo tengo planeado pero aun no lo escribo y pues lastima Ron si se fue, pero vendrá en ocasiones no te preocupes! Besos!!!_

_Maggie Weasley Granger.- Si ya termine el libro y concuerdo con lo de los lindos momentos entre Ron y Hermione, pero creo que falto mas! En fin cada quien su opinión verdad??? Espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo y puedas decirme que te parece! Saluditos!!!_

_Bueno espero que manden muchos reviews por este capitulo, a ver si ya terminaron el libro, supongo que nadie dejaría de leer la saga final de Harry Potter por un fic, pero ya paso rato desde que salio! Me imagino que ya casi todos lo terminaron, por que yo me tarde como una semana en acabármelo, por que mi prima se tardo tres días!!! Que acaso no tienen cosas que hacer??? Yo batalle tanto en terminarlo por que tenia muchas cosas que hacer y no me daba tiempo, pero en fin!!! Si ya terminaron espero que puedan darse un tiempecito para leer mi historia!!! Saludos y besitos a todos!!! _

_Umi Céfiro (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)_


	20. Fingiendo!

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración!!! Aquí esta el fic… **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_En fin, la familia esta de maravilla, mamá y papá compraron un auto mágico nuevo y como ya no tienen hijos que cuidar, estábamos pensando todos nuestros hermanos en regalarles un viaje, que dices te apuntas para cooperar??? Bill y Fleur están súper emocionados con Montse, como dice Fleur "cada día es una nueva experiencia" y la pequeña es preciosa, aunque media hora con ella y su interminable llanto me da dolor de cabeza. Nuestros demás hermanos todos están excelentes. Hable con Fleur y con Angie, ya les comente que tu estas muy ocupado para atender sus molestias y dudas en cuanto a la salud, les dije que fueran a San Mungo a atenderse y dejaran de escribirte tonterías, en fin, creo que me contradeciré por única vez, temo ir a San Mungo y ver lo que creo es obvio, te necesito mas que nunca Ron, desde antes de que te fueras mi periodo no ha llegado, tengo nauseas, antojos, ganas de llorar por cualquier cosa y reírme por otras mas, algo me dice que estoy embarazada, ayúdame ni a Harry le he comentado, quiero estar segura antes de alarmarlo con algo así, espero tu respuesta pronto_

_**Con amor Ginny**_

"_**Por que todo tiene que ser así"**_

_**Cáp. 20.- Fingiendo!!!**_

El fin de semana Ginny estaba limpiando su departamento, Harry seguía atareado gracias a la captura de Malfoy y se la pasaba día y noche en el ministerio, Hermione había ido a visitar a sus padres, siempre tenía que estar haciendo algo para no deprimirse y ponerse a llorar. Ginny ya había terminado la limpieza y como Harry últimamente no estaba, había ido al callejón Diagon a comprar unos libros, se recostó en el sofá y continuo con su lectura, cuando de pronto la chimenea empezó a hacer ruidos extraños, cuando menos lo pensó vio el rostro de su hermano en las llamas

-Enana!!!

-Aquí estoy!!! Hola- le dijo contenta

-Deja los saludos, como es eso de que estas embarazada???- dijo Ron con el seño fruncido

-No lo se aun, no quiero ir a San Mungo, para eso te escribí, ayúdame!

-Necesitas corroborarlo Gin, por Merlín mis padres te mataran, por que no te cuidaste???

-Me cuido… creo, Harry y yo siempre hacemos el hechizo anticonceptivo, solo un día que estábamos aquí tomando cerveza de mantequilla no recuerdo si lo hicimos o no??? Soy una tonta

-Lo eres, mira si no quieres ir a San Mungo, puedes ir a una clínica muggle o comprar una prueba de embarazo casera

-Eso existe???

-Si, invento muggle!

-Pero que tengo que hacer???- Ron volteo los ojos, ya había tenido mil pacientes y lo explicaba sin problema, pero decírselo a su hermanita pequeña se le complicaba un poco

-Vas a una farmacia muggle, pides una prueba de embarazo, pregunta por la mas efectiva si???- la chica asintió- es un aparato que consta de un tubo del cual se saca un aparato en donde debes orinar

-No pienso hacer del baño en ese aparato!- dijo la chica sonrojada

-Cállate y escúchame! Asegúrate de leer cuidadosamente las instrucciones que acompañan la prueba. Como no estoy ahí contigo no se que prueba compraras, la mas común es está que te menciono orinas directamente en el aparatito y esperas de 3 a 5 minutos para que aparezca el resultado.

-No se si pueda!- dijo la chica sonrojada

-Tienes que hacerlo Gin! Y… estaba pensando, anima a Hermione que también se haga una prueba si???

-Crees que ella esta embarazada???- dijo la chica sorprendida pero sonriendo

-No lo se, no usamos protección la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos

-Que vas a hacer si sí lo esta???

-No lo se, solo espero que no sea así- los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lagrimas

-Que malo eres!!! Imagina que tu hijo esta en el vientre de Hermione, no te gustaría???

-Ginny, Hermione y yo no estamos en nuestro mejor momento para tener un bebé, no tenemos una relación y ni siquiera nos hablamos, no me gustaría tener un hijo en esas condiciones…

-Bueno pero si así fuera???

-Pues supongo que me haría cargo, no me queda mas, no es culpa del bebé la situación que pasamos Hermione y yo- se quedo callado- mira lo que me haces pensar Ginebra, hazte la prueba y déjame seguir buscando que puede tener Hermione, tratare de escribirte esta semana, pero tu nada mas teniendo el resultado de la prueba comunícate conmigo

-Necesito pedirte otro favor!- dijo haciendo un puchero

-Que quieres???

-Si estoy embarazada puedes venir??? Para que estés aquí cuando se lo diga a mamá y papá

-No se lo se Gin… me gustaría estar ahí… para darle su merecido a Harry…tratare pequeña

-En serio???

-Tratare lo juro! Tengo un mes en Italia y ya quieres que empiece a pedir permisos, en fin tengo que irme, tengo que ir a pasar visitas, mándale saludos a Harry

-Y a Mione???- dijo sonriendo pícaramente la chica

-Como quieras, adiós!!!

Ginny se puso sus zapatos y tomo su bolsa, ya que no estaban los chicos era un buen momento para ir a comprar la dichosa prueba. Paseo por los barrios muggles, entro a la farmacia y compro lo que necesitaba, llego al parque y se sentó alejada de la civilización. Abrió el empaque y saco las instrucciones, para rápidamente guardar la caja con el aparato en su bolsa y procedió a leer

"_P__rimero se quita la tapa protectora a la plumilla y se expone su punta absorbente al chorro de orina durante algunos segundos (2 a 5); si se desea, también es posible recoger una muestra del líquido en recipiente limpio y seco y sumergir el dispositivo durante 20 segundos._

-Creo que será mejor en un vasito, eso de hacerlo en la punta de esto, ni hablar- dijo viendo el dibujo con el que se mostraba gráficamente la forma de hacerlo

_Transcurrido el tiempo indicado en el empaque, debe retirarse la plumilla de la orina y esperar algunos minutos; después, habrá que verificar si el extremo absorbente presenta cambios que indiquen si ha detectado o no la hormona GCH, lo cual se manifiesta de la siguiente manera dos líneas rosas: Positivo. Línea amarilla: Negativo. _

-Tengo que aprender eso de memoria, dos líneas positivo, una sola negativo, por los nervios se me olvidara, por los nervios ni del baño podré hacer- y sonrió por las tonterías que pensaba en ese momento

_Estas pruebas ofrecen confiabilidad de 99, siempre y cuando se sigan las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Ahora bien, si el resultado fue negativo y la menstruación sigue atrasada, será necesario acudir al ginecólogo, ya que en muchas ocasiones la falta de regla se debe a alteraciones hormonales, fallas en el funcionamiento de la glándula hipófisis (situada en cerebro, la cual participa en la regulación del ciclo menstrual), nerviosismo, angustia, anorexia, bulimia, práctica excesiva de ejercicio u obesidad. Dicho especialista podrá determinar la causa del problema y prescribir tratamiento adecuado. Si la prueba de embarazo es positiva es necesario acudir al especialista en salud femenina (ginecólogo) para que confirme el embarazo, para lo cual tomará en cuenta si la paciente presenta los siguientes síntomas:_

_Náuseas y vómitos._

_Hipersensibilidad y cosquilleo en senos._

_Aumento en la frecuencia urinaria._

_Incremento de peso.__"_

Ginny dejo de leer ya había entendido- Tengo todos los síntomas, excepto el incremento de peso, vas vale bebito que no hagas que mami suba tanto de peso, no queremos que papá se desencante tan pronto!- Sonrió pero a la vez le daba un miedo terrible estar sola en ese momento, después de pensar un poco mas y de ver a su alrededor niños corriendo y jugando se toco el vientre y sonrió, no le disgustaba tanto la idea, pero el miedo la paralizaba al pensar en el rostro de Harry cuando se enterara.

--------------------------

Hermione estaba con los ánimos en los suelos, _fingir_ frente a sus padres era aun peor. Sonreír a los comentarios de su mamá, pidiéndole que encontrara un novio, su padre desaprobando la idea y ella riendo de los celos paternos

-Vamos! No me digas que no quieres que nuestra hija se case- seguía con su cantaleta la señora Jane

-Mi amor, aun es muy joven para pensar en eso, verdad hija???

-Pues no soy una quinceañera si a eso te refieres papá, pero aun no me traumo por una boda, creo que tengo que encontrar al hombre indicado

-Pero si lo tienes frente a ti, Robert no me digas que no te gustaría que Hermione formalizara con un chico como Ronald

Hermione se ahogo con su bebida

-Mamá pero que cosas dices!!!

-No me digas que no has notado como se preocupa por ti, cuando estabas en el hospital mágico se le notaba muy preocupado, un chico como el me encantaría para ti mi amor

-Mamá… él simplemente no esta disponible para nada en estos momentos- dijo la chica mirando el piso disimuladamente

-Y si lo estuviera???- pregunto el Sr. Granger mirándola fijamente

-No lo esta y punto, Ronald esta en Italia terminando su carrera, es un buen chico, ustedes lo saben, es uno de mis mejores amigos

-Y te gusta!!!- dijo Jane riendo alegremente

-Que te hace pensar eso???- pregunto la chica, realmente era tan obvia???

-Tus ojos brillan cuando hablas de él- contesto su padre dejándola consternada, pensaba que su mamá sacaría alguna de sus locuras, pero nunca pensó que su papá lo notara

Hermione no pudo evitar que sus ojos dejaran escapar las lágrimas que estaban acumulándose durante toda su estancia en casa de sus padres, Robert se cambio de sillón ubicándose en donde se encontraba su hija, Hermione al sentirlo cerca desahogo su llanto abrazada a su papá, quería sentirse protegida como antes, cuando era una niña. Cuando termino con Ron, la sensación de protección y seguridad con la que vivía se había perdido.

-Él te lastimo hija???- pregunto con el seño fruncido y la voz mas grave de lo normal

-No, fue mi culpa… lo perdí por que soy una idiota

-No lo creo así, eres una mujer excelente, la más hermosa con la que pudo haberse encontrado… Ronald contigo se saco la lotería, es su problema si no quiere recoger el premio

-No papá en serio fue mi culpa…

Y así paso la tarde desahogando sus penas con sus padres, contando desde su pelea, la relación secreta, su vida junto al pelirrojo, todo lo que la hacia sentir y el fatídico desenlace…

-------------------------------------

La pelirroja después de un tiempo paseando por el parque regreso a su departamento, quería hacer la prueba lo más pronto posible, salir de dudas, definir su futuro de una buena vez. Plan que se vio truncado cuando al llegar vio que su novio precisamente ese día si se encontraba en casa

-Hola! Donde estabas???

-Salí a pasear, estaba un poco aburrida, ahora que tu y Hermione no vienen tanto para acá, quería distraerme- le dio un suave beso como saludo, sonriendo y _fingiendo_ normalidad, estaba nerviosa en exceso

-Pues hoy salimos temprano y vine lo mas pronto posible, últimamente estamos muy distanciados, vengo a enmendar mi falta- le dijo dándole un beso mas largo y apasionado que el que ella acababa de regalarle

-Voy a darme un baño- tal vez si pudiera hacerse la prueba después de todo

-Bien, te espero aquí, yo fui a ducharme a mi departamento después de salir del ministerio, así que estoy limpio y fresco

-Esta bien… va a venir Mione???

-Dijo que tal vez después de visitar a sus padres se daba la vuelta por acá, bueno ve a ducharte- dijo el morocho saliendo de la cocina con una cerveza de mantequilla sentándose a ver un canal de deportes muggles

Ginny camino hacia su habitación y antes de entrar volteo a verlo

-Harry!

-Si???- el chico despego su vista del aparato y la volteo a ver, sus hermosos ojos verdes enfocados totalmente en ella

-Sabes que te amo verdad???

-Claro y yo te amo a ti preciosa- y la sonrisa del chico le confirmo, que independientemente de la reacción del chico si el resultado era positivo, ese bebé había sido procreado con todo el amor que se tenían.

Entro a su habitación y agarro las toallas, entrando al baño y poniendo seguro en la puerta, pensó que por los nervios batallaría para que su cuerpo expulsara lo que necesitaba la prueba, pero fue todo lo contrario estaba tan nerviosa que lleno el vasito en unos segundos… cuando iba a meter la punta del aparato a la orina, se asusto al oír y voltear a ver que su novio trataba de entrar

-No has entrado a la regadera??? Y por que le cerraste???

Ginny se quedo muda, obviamente a Harry le extrañaba que ella pusiera el seguro cuando jamás lo hacia estando ellos dos solos

-Preciosa te falta mucho, se me antoja ir a rentar unas películas, que te parece???

Ginny tembló solo de sentirlo tan cerca, si Harry supiera lo que estaba haciendo- Si, es que estoy… depilándome! Por eso me tardo…- _"Soy una idiota"_ pensó

-Depilándote??? De manera muggle??? Pensé que era muy doloroso, eres bruja preciosa no se si lo olvidaste

-Si amor solo quería saber que se sentía… este en un momento entro a la regadera- hablaba con el mientras seguía uno a uno los pasos de la prueba casera

-Andas muy extraña últimamente, te sientes bien???

-Si Harry estoy…- saco el aparato después de veinte segundos- bien!- dijo viendo que las dos líneas se marcaban exageradamente no había duda estaba embarazada…

No pudo evitar el llanto, se sentía dichosa; exageradamente feliz, pero eso contrastaba con miedo de la reacción de su pareja, entro a la regadera y el agua helada le cayo empapándola por completo, solo sentía las lagrimas calidas correr por su rostro. Rápidamente se lavo el cabello y el cuerpo, salio y se seco, dejo la toalla a un lado y se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo, su anatomía cambiaria notablemente, dándolo espacio y resguardo a una vida que se creaba dentro de ella, lo veía lejano, pero sabia que nueve u ocho meses pasaban muy pronto.

Salio a la sala y fue a acurrucarse junto a Harry, el la abrazo instantáneamente lo que hizo que Ginny quisiera volver a llorar, pero controlo sus sentimientos, necesitaba decírselo todo de una vez

-Podemos hablar???

-Claro- dijo acariciando su largo cabello húmedo- Me fascina tu cabello lo sabias???

-Si, lo que tengo que decirte es importante

-Te escucho…

-Harry yo…

No fue muy buen momento para que apareciera Hermione echa un mar de lagrimas, Harry instantáneamente soltó a la pelirroja para pasar a abrazar a su mejor amiga, Ginny sintió un frío repentino, eran en esos momentos cuando a la pelirroja le molestaba la partida de su hermano

-Que paso Mione??? Por que lloras???

-Fui con mis padres y les conté de Ron, pensé que ya había pasado pero contarlo de nuevo hizo que mi tristeza volviera, ya no se que hacer…- dijo secando sus lagrimas y tomando un poco de conciencia- Discúlpenme, siempre atosigándolos con mis problemas, no interrumpo???

-Para nada, Ginny y yo conversábamos pero no es tan importante…

Ginny sintió un nudo en la garganta, un hueco en el estomago y ganas de estrangular a Harry, _"no es tan importante", _la frase retumbaba en su cabeza sin cesar, se levanto y el par de amigos volteo a verla, sin meditarlo mucho y pensando en el pequeño que crecía en su interior, dio una fuerte bofetada a Harry

-Que te pasa???- dijo el chico tomándose la mejilla molesto

-Eres un idiota lo sabias??? Como que no es tan importante lo que tengo que decirte??? Ni siquiera sabes de qué trata

-Pues no lo se, pero no creo que sea mas importante que los sentimientos de Mione…

-Hay cosas mas importantes que Hermione sufriendo por Ron, no solo el mundo gira alrededor de ellos, sabias??? Pero al parecer tu relación conmigo no es tan importante!!! Idiota!!!

-Amiga con todo el respeto te digo que su relación esta excelente, no tienen de que quejarse- dijo la castaña algo dolida con Ginny

-Es lo que yo le digo, pero no se que tiene!- dijo Harry a Hermione

-ESTOY EMBARAZADA PAR DE IDIOTAS!!!- diciendo esto se fue a su habitación azotando la puerta tan fuerte que hizo salir a Harry del shock que la causo la noticia

-Dijo que esta embarazada???- Harry preguntaba a Hermione tenia la duda de si había oído bien

-Si, creo que si- los dos se pusieron de pie y fueron hacia la habitación tocando la puerta y llamando a la pelirroja

-Gin tenemos que hablar!!! Abre la puerta!!!- reclamaba el morocho

-Lárgate!!! No quiero verte!- su voz se oía entrecortada por el llanto

-Haré lo que quieras, Ginny abre y hablaremos, haré lo que me pidas, dime que quieres preciosa, por favor…- estaba suplicándole, realmente necesitaba que le confirmaran lo antes dicho

-Quiero a Ron, háblale a Ron!!!

-Preciosa, necesito que salgas y me digas si es verdad lo que dijiste antes… amor, por favor!- Harry insistía

-Que le hables a mi hermano!!!- dijo soltando todo su llanto, necesitaba ver a Ron, necesitaba apoyo, el único que podría brindárselo en estos momentos era su hermano menor

-Quieres a Ron, pues te traeré a Ron!!!

Harry camino hacia la chimenea y lanzando polvos flu metió la cabeza, gritando la dirección que el pelirrojo les había pasado que era el lugar que habitaba en Italia

-Ron!!! Estas??? Weasley!!!- grito con todas sus fuerzas

-Harry???- se asomo a la sala del departamento que le habían asignado en el Hospital Italiano- que haces aquí???

-Necesito que vengas en este instante!!!

-Que??? Es mi hora de comida! Paso algo???- Ron pensó lo peor, Ginny perdiendo al bebé

-Tu hermana… esta… me dijo… ven pedazo de animal!!!

Ron tomo su varita y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que la desaparición no fallara, estaba lejos no sabia si funcionaria, cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a la castaña parada frente a el, realmente se veía mal, pálida y ojerosa, muy delgada y demacrada, pero no era momento para eso

-Donde esta Ginny???- dijo _fingiendo _indiferencia

-En su habitación- contesto la chica

-Ginebra abre la puerta en este instante!!!- grito el pelirrojo, cuando se iba acercando a la puerta, esta se abrió y su pequeña hermana salio y corrió hacia el, abrazándolo y descargando su llanto totalmente

-Si estoy embarazada, hice la prueba y salio positiva, voy a tener un bebé!!!- Ron la estrecho fuertemente, cobijándola, temeroso por su hermanita

-Voy a ser tío enana! No estés triste, yo te ayudare a que mis padres no se enojen, ya no llores Gin

-El papá de mi bebé es un idiota, dijo que no era tan importante la noticia que tenia que darle- dijo quejándose de la reciente actitud de Harry, Ron volteo a verlo queriéndolo matar con la mirada

-Si no quieres al bebé no te mortifiques, Ginny tiene una familia que se hará cargo, pero aun así te voy a partir la cara- dijo Ron totalmente molesto

-No…yo…Gin, acabo de enterarme… yo estoy…

-No puedo creer que le hagas esto a mi hermana Harry, prometiste que no iba a volver a llorar, prometiste hacerla feliz, ahora la embarazas y la abandonas, eres un imbécil…

-Es que… no dejan que hable!

-No tienes que decir nada…

-Quieres callarte y escucharme!!! CLARO QUE QUIERO A TU HERMANA Y AL BEBE!!! LOS AMO A LOS DOS!!!

-En serio???- dijo la pelirroja controlando el llanto

-Preciosa, te amo y si bien estos días no he sabia que tenias, ahora que me dices esto lo comprendo todo y sabes bien que no lo teníamos planeado, pero te amo… aceptare las consecuencias de nuestros actos

-No quiero que estés conmigo, solo por obligación… no quiero que me hijo crezca con un padre que solo esta atado a el por su honor y responsabilidad- le dijo la pelirroja a Harry

-Responsabilidad???- se acerco y si hinco junto a ella- Tengo un par de minutos de haberme enterado de la existencia de… mi bebé- dijo sonriendo y poniendo su mano sobre el vientre de Ginny- Y no tienes una idea de lo mucho que lo amo…

-Yo también- acaricio la mejilla de su novio- Vamos a tener un bebé! Aun no puedo creerlo- y se fundieron en un gran abrazo, Harry acariciaba la espalda de Ginny mientras también junto como ella, dejaba escapar unas cuantas lágrimas

-Siento haber reaccionado así, pensé que no habías aceptado el estado de Ginny, realmente pensaba matarte- dijo el pelirrojo riendo suavemente

-Bueno chicos, yo me retiro… felicidades no saben lo feliz que estoy por ustedes… hablamos luego- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a la chimenea

-Hermione!-la voz del pelirrojo la hizo detenerse en seco- No te vayas necesito preguntarte algunas cosas

-A mi???...- estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia que hacer con las manos, se arreglaba la blusa, se acomodaba el pelo, se sobaba el cuello, quería dejar de sentir ese hormigueo dentro de su piel, pero la mirada del pelirrojo no se lo permitía

-Si- se acerco a ella y comenzó a analizarla- Cuantas comidas haces al día???

-Yo… bueno… dos creo, a veces no tengo mucho tiempo para comer, ya sabes por el ministerio- dijo ella deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Ron dejara de preguntarle y le quitara las manos de encima

-Cuando fue la ultima vez que tuviste tu periodo???

Hermione volteo a ver a sus amigos, que ya estaban sentados y abrazados en el sillón, pero atentos a la revisión medica que le era practicada

-Ronald creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia… me estas haciendo preguntas personales que no te corresponde saber

-Soy tu medí mago, a quien le corresponde saber si no a mi!

-Tu… ya no eres mi medí mago, te fuiste a Italia, ya pasaste mi expediente a otro-dijo segura de que con esto el chico se rendiría

-Has ido a algún chequeo desde que me fui???- ella negó con la cabeza más sin decir una sola palabra- entonces mi firma es la ultima que aparece en tu expediente, sigo siendo tu medí mago, necesito que me hagas un favor…

-Yo???

-Hermione deja de preguntar eso obvio que tu, solo estoy hablando contigo- suspiro- en fin necesito un traslador, crees que puedas crear uno???

-Si, creo… que… tal vez- le costaba conectar su cerebro con su boca en estos momentos, solo el pelirrojo tenia el don de lograr esto

-Necesito un traslador que me traiga y me lleve a Italia, necesito ir y venir para ayudar a Ginny con el embarazo y poder venir al juicio de Malfoy- se quedo callado observándola fijamente- esta bien??? Puedo confiar en que me ayudaras y no trataras de escapar de mi, se que puedo llegar a ser molesto con esto del chequeo pero te ves muy mal- cayo un momento mientras seguía con la revisión- entonces dime cuando fue la ultima vez que tuviste tu periodo???

-La verdad es que no lo recuerdo

-Hace un mes???

-Creo que un poco más…- dijo ella a punto de llorar

-Y no pensabas revisar eso??? Recuerdas mi ultima noche aquí- le pregunto bajito y ella asintió- no usamos protección podrías estar embarazada y es muy irresponsable de tu parte llevar una mala alimentación si un bebe esta creciendo aquí- toco su vientre- se alimenta de ti, necesitas comer bien- ella solo respondía con su cabeza

-Tengo que mandarte a hacer análisis, iras a San Mungo a hacer una cita necesito exámenes completos, de embarazo, sangre… en fin que te hagan exámenes generales, necesito pronto el traslador y esto que te pido, puedes hacerlo???

-Claro que puedo no soy idiota- dijo molesta- ahora si tengo que irme

Y entro a la chimenea para desaparecer…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 20!!!! Súper listo desde hace varios días!!! Tengo desde el viernes 10 tratando de publicar, he tenido mucho trabajo, pero ya me estoy despreocupando, ya que para la próxima semana voy a tener Internet de nuevo en mi casa, así que si no alcanzo a subir el capitulo aquí en la oficina, pues lo subo en la noche en mi casa. En fin! Ya Ginny le dio la noticia a Harry de que serán padres!!! Me encantan!!! Iremos viendo como va el embarazo de Ginny y como empezara a sacar de quicio a Harry con sus necedades, jajaja todas las embarazadas tienden a ser necias, no quiero ni imaginarme a mi, jajaja.

Y ya en el siguiente capitulo les diré que es lo que tiene Hermione, veremos si no tendrán que hacer un baby shower junto a la otra pareja!!! Jajaja Además quiero comentarles que me encanto el párrafo en donde Robert le dice a Hermione "Ronald contigo se saco la lotería, es su problema si no quiere recoger el premio" eso fue lo que me dijo a mí, mi papá cuando termine con mi primer novio a los catorce años y pensé que aplicaba bien aquí!!! jajaja

Gracias por sus reviews, hoy que si tengo tiempo contestare uno a uno, demos gracias que mi papá y mi hermano se fueron temprano y no están aquí dando lata!!!

Maggie Weasley Granger.- Hola!!! Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior, sabes opino lo mismo que tu con los nombres de los hijos en el libro, pobres! E igual me gusto lo de el beso excepto por la interrupción de Harry, esperamos siete libros para que se besen y los interrumpen??? Como que no! Otra cosa… me tienes muy intrigada con el dibujo, donde esta??? Quiero verlo!!! Ojala me dejes un comentario en esta capitulo aclarándome esta duda! Muchos saludos, seguimos en contacto!

Kari-uchiyama.- Gracias por tu comentario, y pues estabas en lo correcto Ginny esta embarazada y pues ya lo sabe Harry, aun no pienso reconciliarlos pero Ron va a venir seguido por lo del embarazo de su hermana y también al juicio de Malfoy, esperen un encuentro entre Ron- Malfoy que estará muy interesante, veremos si el pelirrojo se queda con la ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas, en fin, muchos saluditos!!!

Hermioneyron.- Dime que sospechas tienes sobre los síntomas de Hermione, así sabrás si la atinaste, en el siguiente capitulo ya veremos que es lo que tiene, gracias por tu review y saludos!

Ruby.- Amiga!!! Ya podremos platicar en las noches como antes, al fin tendré Internet de nuevo en mi casa, así me podrás ayudar para los siguientes capítulos!!! No sabes lo que he batallado sin tu ayuda!!! Y un consejito "DESCANSA"!!! Besos y platicamos luego!!!

Euge.- Mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero estos días fueron horribles, desde el viernes queriendo publicar y nada mas no me dejan, en fin muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, creo que es el primero por que no recuerdo haber leído uno de tu parte, pero en fin coméntame si te gusto este capitulo!!!

Veronik Black.- Totalmente confirmadas las sospechas de embarazo de Ginny, tienes sospechas de lo de Hermione??? Escríbemelas y veremos si le atinas, muchos saludos y muchísimas gracias!!!

Alejandra.- Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que tu guste mi historia no dudes en escribirme para decirme que te va pareciendo!!! Saludos!!!

Ardeth.- Ya en el siguiente capitulo veremos si Hermione también esta embarazada, pienso igual que tu con las muertes innecesarias del libro, no tenia que matar a Fred, siempre me han gustado mucho los gemelos, pero en especial el, no se por que!!! Jajaja Muchos saludos y gracias!!!

Piby Weasley.- Si el capitulo pasado fue triste, pero vienen cosas peores para la pobre Hermione, en fin, sobre el libro, yo si creo que quedaron muchas cosas inconclusas, pero créeme no me hubiera gustado que Harry muriera, pero la pelea final se me hizo muy sosa, falto mas acción, además me hubiera gustado que el epilogo no fuera de 19 años después, yo quería ver declaraciones y toda la onda y me los ponen muy adultos con hijos que ya asisten a Hogwarts!! Pero algo bueno sale de ese final tan abierto, me deja mucho material para fics, jajaja, seguimos en contacto dime que te pareció este capitulo!!! Saludos!!!

Marie15.- Que la falto al libro??? Mas lucha entre Harry y Voldemort, romance mucho romance, declaraciones, besos, en fin mas que un beso entre cada pareja interrumpidos por una tercera persona, que no matara a Fred, jajaja un epilogo de 1 a 5 años adelante, no 19!!! Etc, jajaja En fin ya mi cabeza imagina mas fics después de la guerra!!! Algo bueno tenia que tener!!! Gracias por dejarme tu comentario, espero que estés de lo mejor!!!

Andrea Radcliffe.- Gracias por tu comentario, aquí tienes listo el capitulo, espero que te guste!!! Saludos!!!

Cris-Evans-Snape.- Primero que nada WOW por tu comentario pasado, me encanto, es el comentario mas largo que he recibido! Sobre lo que me comentas del libro cuando Harry entra al pensadero, me encanto esa parte, darme cuenta que Snape era bueno (por que después de que murió Dumblendore yo lo odiaba) y que además amaba a Lily y cuidaba a Harry!!! Que hermoso, nunca lo pensé de el, pero me encanta cuando Snape se enojaba y criticaba a James, en fin muy linda esa parte!!!.  
Volviendo al fic, obvio que Lavander es una lanzada! Con ese sexy pelirrojo, cualquiera quiere todo con el, aunque es una lastima por que Ron sigue enamorado de Hermione, ya pensare si lo pongo a salir con otras personas para tratar de olvidar a la castaña, jajaja! La despedida estuvo triste, pero como pensabas que Ron le iba a decir "yo también" después de lo de Víktor, créeme el sigue muy dolido, ya en otros capítulos lo reflejara. Ahora vamos al tema de Fher es una verdadera lastima que la tipa que esta sobre el no te caiga mal, me paso con mi novio, cuando todas mis amigas sabían que a mi me gustaba y al parecer yo le gustaba a el (te estoy hablando hace siete años atrás que aun no éramos novios) entro al grupo Daniela, amiga mía y sabia que a mi me gustaba Luis pero siempre esta sobre el diciéndole "Quiero un novio como tu" y tuvo un novio como el, por que anduvieron!!! Terminamos la amistad y empecé a tratarlos indiferente, para mi no existían, no los saludaba, no les hablaba, y esa misma indiferencia fue la que hizo que Luis se enamorara de mi y a la otra la mandara a freír espárragos, tiempo después cuando el y yo ya andábamos y por azares del destino volvimos a juntarnos con ella, el le dijo "Te corte por que no podía dejar de pensar en Sonia" y yo así de Yupi!!! Obvio que sin demostrarlo, jajaja. Y sobre que no te cuenta las cosas y a ella si el único consejo que puedo darte (espero que no salga mal por que luego me odiaras) es que no le comentes que te molesto que se lo contara a ella, coméntale que estas sentida por que no pudo confiar en ti, que sabe que estas para ayudarlo y para el cuando el quiera, que te gustaría que te tuviera mas confianza en fin, que estas ahí y que tu labor de novia (que haces con todo gusto) es escucharlo y compartir los buenos y malos momentos, en fin, otro consejito dile todo, habla, no te quedes callada, ni guardes resentimiento, eso es aun peor. En fin amiga, muchos saludos, besos y también te quiero!! Seguimos en contacto!!!

Kate Reagen.- Gracias por tu comentario, ya veremos que pasa con los protagonistas. Gracias por tu comentario, seguimos en contacto!!!

Quiero dedicarle esta capitulo a Sofi, a Dorina y a su hermana, además a todas las personas con la que me comunico en el msn, muchas gracias!!! Hacen que esas tardes tediosas en el trabajo sean mas placenteras! En fin espero que me comenten que les pareció el capitulo, saludos y besitos!!!

_Umi Céfiro (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)_


	21. La noticia!

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración!!! Aquí esta el fic… **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_-Y no pensabas revisar eso??? Recuerdas mi ultima noche aquí- le pregunto bajito y ella asintió- no usamos protección podrías estar embarazada y es muy irresponsable de tu parte llevar una mala alimentación si un bebe esta creciendo aquí- toco su vientre- se alimenta de ti, necesitas comer bien- ella solo respondía con su cabeza _

_-Tengo que mandarte a hacer análisis, iras a San Mungo a hacer una cita necesito exámenes completos, de embarazo, sangre… en fin que te hagan exámenes generales, necesito pronto el traslador y esto que te pido, puedes hacerlo???_

_-Claro que puedo no soy idiota- dijo molesta- ahora si tengo que irme _

_Y entro a la chimenea para desaparecer… _

"_**Por que todo tiene que ser así"**_

_**Cáp. 21.- La noticia!!!**_

Al día siguiente Hermione fue a San Mungo y pidió la cita que tuvieran mas temprano en el consultorio, se tardo como tres horas en que le realizaran todos los exámenes y después se fue a su oficina, en su tiempo libre empezó a hacer el traslador para Ron, realmente lo único que quería era darle lo que le había pedido para que la dejara en paz.

Sabia que si trataba de evitarlo seria contraproducente el pelirrojo se volvería mas insistente y eso ella no lo podría soportar, necesitaba tenerlo lejos.

Cuando llego la hora de su comida, salio disparada a San Mungo a recoger las pruebas que Ron prácticamente le exigió que se realizara, se fue a su departamento y las abrió nerviosa; tenia una idea de que es lo que padecía. La evaluación psicología dejaba en claro una severa y marcada depresión, la chica rodó los ojos era algo que no le sorprendía desde que terminó con el pelirrojo su animo había decaído bastante. El examen de sangre, le leyó con detenimiento:

Hemoglobina: 9 g/dl

Hematocrito: 27 mL/dL

Volumen Corpuscular Medio 70 fL

Hemoglobina Globular Media 20 pg/célula

Concentración media de hemoglobina globular 27 g/dL

Leucocitos 12 000 uL

Todos aquellos elementos le eran familiares, pues recordaba haberlos leído cuando ayudaba al chico a estudiar, más realmente no sabía su significado, por lo que prosiguió con su lectura…

Dx: Anemia Ferropenica.

Tal parece que iba de mal en peor… ahora, solo faltaba abrir un sobre, quizá el más importante de los que ya había revisado; con las manos aun temblando lo abrió, no sabia explicarse muy bien lo que decía

HGC: 160 000 UI Elevada.

No entendió nada, pero la palabra "positivo" la hizo ponerse a llorar intensamente. Si estaba embarazada.

Después de un rato de desahogarse y tratar de pensar que hacer, seguía en blanco, tomo el sobre y lo guardo en el cajón de su buró, cerrándolo mágicamente, aun no sabía lo que haría pero por lo pronto pensaba no enseñarlo. Se arreglo un poco y se quito mágicamente las marcas que las lagrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas y ojos y se dirigió al departamento de Ginny, cuando llego Harry y Ron estaban ahí con la pelirroja

-Hola Mione!!! Como estas??? Pasa estamos comiendo- le dijo la pelirroja dándole un lugar y poniendo un plato más

-Bien, muchas gracias- se sentó junto a ellos para acompañarlos mientras comían

-Veo que fuiste a hacerte los estudios- el pelirrojo se dirigió a ella lo que hizo que se sobresaltara- Ya viste si te encuentras bien???

-Si, estoy excelente, ten- se los entrego junto con el traslador- Ya esta listo solo tienes que activarlo para empezar a usarlo

-Gracias, sabia que podía confiar en ti- después de decirle esto el pelirrojo se sonrojo y volteo a verla

-Mione, sabes que hizo Harry???- La castaña negó con la cabeza- Me compro ropa de maternidad, no es lindo??? Terminando de comer te la muestro

-No esta aquí el examen de embarazo, no te lo practicaste???

-Si, pero salio negativo, se me hizo ilógico traértelo si como quiera no estoy embarazada- le dolió el corazón al decirle esa mentira

-Estas excelente??? Tienes depresión y anemia esto es muy grave, tenemos que hacer algo, tienes que llevar un tratamiento de recuperación además llevar un control de peso, tienes que ir a San Mungo, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte en algo con los tramites y buscar a los medí magos indicados- comento el pelirrojo

-Creo que eres el que menos puede ayudarme con eso- Ron bajo la cabeza avergonzado- Descuida ya se me pasara…

-Aun así creo que debería hacerte mas estudios, estas muy pálida y no te ves muy bien- insistía el chico para hacerla entrar en razón

-Estoy bien Ronald descuida, tienes cosas mas importantes de que preocuparte- dijo la castaña ignorándolo y comiendo lentamente

-Amiga, creo que deberías dejar que Ron te haga mas estudios, solo queremos que estés bien

-Mírame Harry, estoy excelente! No necesito chequeos, ni revisiones ni nada!- comento exaltada- Solo comer un poco mas, no es la gran cosa! Estoy bien, querías los exámenes, ahí los tienes, no tengo nada que hacer cerca de ti, absolutamente nada…- dijo dirigiéndose al pelirrojo, después aguantando las lagrimas que luchaban por caer de sus ojos se dirigió al cuarto de la pelirroja.

Ron se quedo boquiabierto no pensó que la castaña reaccionaria así, realmente le dolió que no lo quisiera cerca, había encontrado a alguien??? Alejo esos pensamientos de su mente para seguir comiendo, después se sentó en la sala con una cerveza de mantequilla para conversar con Harry mientras las chicas se entretenían viendo las cosas que el morocho le había comprado a Ginny

-No debiste de comportarte así, solo esta preocupado por ti, no puede evitarlo Mione- le dijo Ginny mientras sacaba unos paquetes del closet

-Amiga es difícil tenerlo cerca, esta bien, tengo que acostumbrarme a su presencia ya que estará aquí mas seguido, gracias al traslador que yo le cree y a tu embarazo, pero no lo quiero sobre mi atosigándome, ya es difícil vivir sin el para que quiera estar cerca de mi sin tener nada

-Esta bien amiga, se que también es difícil para ti, bueno mira esto- extendió en la cama un hermoso vestido color rojo, holgado y muy lindo

-Es hermoso, eso significa que a Harry le gusto la idea de tener un bebé???- pregunto la castaña mientras tocaba la tela del vestido, era tan suave que parecía seda

-Si esta muy emocionado, ya esta hablando de nombres y aun no sabemos que será esta preciosidad- dijo tocando su vientre- me llevo a una revisión hoy por la mañana, tengo dos meses y dos semanas ya, es mucho no crees???

-Si, no me imagine que tuvieras tanto- pensó en lo lindo que seria cuando sus hijos jugaran juntos, aunque el de ella iba a ser mas pequeño su examen decía que apenas tenia un mes, exactamente el tiempo que Ron llevaba en Italia, se puso algo triste no quería pensar que su bebé había sido engendrado por el impulso que tuvieron, sonrió, ella había echo el amor esa noche no le importaba si Ron no hubiera sentido lo mismo

-Mione! No me estas poniendo atención!!!

-Discúlpame! Que mas te compro Harry!!!

-Mira, esto no es para mi- saco de una pequeña caja un conjunto blanco de bebé, era hermoso y muy pequeñito- es la primera ropita que le pondremos, si bien aun no sabemos que sexo tendrá, pues el blanco es color neutro a los dos les queda bien

-Y para cuando tienen pensado anunciárselo a tus padres y hermanos???

-Pues estábamos pensando que ya es tiempo, este domingo iremos a la Madriguera a decirles, crees que puedas ir a acompañarme???

-No veo para que me quieres ahí, con la presencia de tu hermano debería bastarte, el te ayudara a decirles…

-Tu eres mi mejor amiga, necesito tu apoyo, vamos Mione, no puedes alejarte de mi por Ron y menos ahora que estoy embarazada… eso hará que me ponga triste- y bromeando hizo un puchero

-Esta bien iré, que chantajista eres…

Finalizo riendo la castaña… Y en la sala con los chicos…

-Así que el domingo darán la gran noticia???

-Si espero que nos acompañes, al menos podrías ayudarme a controlar los impulsos asesinos de tus hermanos

-La verdad no creo que te vayan a hacer nada… pero por si acaso sabes que ahí estaré- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Gracias, crees que tus papás se molesten mucho???

-Pues ellos estarán feliz por el embarazo pero no por las circunstancias, si estuvieran casados seria diferente

-En fin, como quiera tengo pensado pedírselo antes de que nazca el bebé- dijo Harry sonrojándose

-En serio??? Cuando se lo pedirás???- pregunto el pelirrojo emocionado

-Pensaba hacerlo la semana próxima ya que cumplimos otro mes mas, la verdad es que no quiero a tu tía Muriel molestándola por estar embarazada sin casarse, así que lo tengo decidido le pediré matrimonio- saco una cajita de su bolsillo y le mostró a Ron el anillo que le había comprado

-Muy lindo y al parecer caro…

-Algo así pero no creo que a ella le importe eso

-Pues a Gin no pero a todas los chicas que lo vean en su mano, se van a morir de la envidia- el anillo era precioso, tenia tres diamantes y era de oro puro

-No me importa como reaccionen los demás solo tu hermana

-Créeme que ella estará encantada!

El tiempo pasó volando y el domingo llego tan a prisa que Ginny estaba mas nerviosa que nunca Harry la miraba divertido mientras sacaba y metía ropa al closet, desaprobando todo lo que se ponía y gruñendo en ocasiones por no encontrar algo que ponerse

-Por que tan estresada??? No vas a una entrevista de trabajo vas a casa de tus padres

-Harry, tengo que verme bien, hoy es un gran día! Vamos a anunciar que tendremos un bebé, tenemos que ir bien- dijo la pelirroja nerviosa

-No importa lo que nos pongamos sino lo que iremos a anunciar, preciosa calma- la abrazo para tranquilizarla- puedo darte mi opinión???

-Si- dijo la chica sentándose en la cama

Harry camino hacia el closet y saco un pantalón de vestir negro, una blusa muy linda que el compro, era de maternidad pero estaba muy bonita y no pasaba por una, era ajustada del busto y de ahí caía libre para cuando la pancita de la pelirroja creciera

-Este pantalón hace maravillas con tu hermoso cuerpo- le comento señalándolo- la blusa me encanto desde que la vi y aunque es de embarazada pasa por una normal, además después de que anunciemos que tendremos un bebé será normal verte con este tipo de ropa y ponte estos zapatos- eran zapatos cerrados color negro de punta redonda con brillos y sin tacón- así no te cansaras!

-Te amo, por eso voy a tener un bebé tuyo!!!

-Por que te escojo la ropa???- dijo el chico riendo

-Por eso y por todo lo demás- le dijo besándolo ansiosa- Tienes idea de cómo lo diremos???

-No, ayer en la noche estuve pensando pero no tengo idea preciosa, es difícil- suspiro- No quiero que tu familia me odie

-Jamás te odiaran Harry, todos te adoran siempre lo han hecho y tu lo sabes mas que nadie, claro que se molestaran, nos tacharan de irresponsables e idiotas, pero no me importa por que mas feliz no podría ser y se que en el fondo ellos también lo serán, solo será el impacto del momento

-Eso espero…

Horas después toda la familia, incluyendo a los agregados especiales (Harry y Hermione) ya estaban reunidos en la Madriguera, llegaron como si nada aparentando tranquilidad, conversando con todos y riendo de las bromas que Fred y George les realizaban a los demás, cuando su victima iba a ser Ginny, el morocho se interpuso

-Harry, el que sea tu novia no quiere decir que no podamos bromear con ella!!!

-No quiero que acerquen nada de esos explosivos a ella, aléjate Fred es en serio- volteo a ver a George- y también va para ti!!!

-Que humor, Harry recuerda que somos sus hermanos, somos totalmente inofensivos- decía George riendo por la actitud de su cuñado

-En serio chicos no es buena idea- entro Ron a tratar de calmar a los gemelos, Harry se veía molesto en exceso

-Si no vamos a lastimarla, un pequeño sustito nada mas- rió Fred y cuando George iba a unírsele se quedo mudo al ver como Harry lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa y lo empujaba contra la pared

-Hay algún problema Harry???- pregunto temerosa la Sra. Weasley

-Estos idiotas quieren hacerle una broma a Ginny- Fred forcejeaba tratando de soltarse- y no lo voy a permitir!!!

-Harry que te sucede!- decía Fred ya muy extrañado y tratando de que el morocho lo soltara- cual es el problema???

-El problema es que Ginny es mi mujer y esta embarazada pedazo de bestia, si te atrevieras a tocarla te las verías conmigo- dijo todo esto de corrido y sin pensar que todos lo estaban oyendo, solo estaba concentrado en defender a su novia.

Ginny se acerco a el unos segundos antes de que soltara la verdad, quería impedir que la noticia del futuro nacimiento de su bebé se diera de esa manera, pero no lo logro. Harry volteo a verla apenado y ella solo estiro su brazo para que se tomaran de las manos

-Familia, Harry y yo vamos a tener un bebé- dijo la chica sonrojada y tratando de que las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos aguardaran un poquito más

-Ginny!- dijo la señora Weasley antes de correr y abrazar a su hija- Por que mi amor???

-Lo sentimos Molly, pero no podemos evitar esto y la verdad no queremos hacerlo, nos alegramos mucho y espero que no se decepcionen de nosotros- dijo Harry sinceramente

-Hijo pero son tan jóvenes- comento el Sr. Weasley

-Si papá pero solo paso y creemos que es una bendición!- dijo la chica sin poder dejar de llorar, todos los demás los veían asombrados, jamás pensaron que darían esa gran noticia

-Y ni siquiera se han casado- dijo Bill en voz baja pero no pudieron evitar escucharlo

-Eso lo pienso resolver en este momento- dijo Harry hincándose frente a le pelirroja y sorprendiendo aun mas a la familia- Pasamos tiempos extraños verdad pelirroja hermosa- Ginny solo trataba de limpiar sus lagrimas asintiendo- Fuimos unos idiotas estando con otras personas cuando sabíamos que el amor real, el que te hace suspirar, con el que no puedes vivir lo teníamos frente a nosotros, no pienso volver a equivocarme, encontré mi camino, el correcto, el perfecto con la persona ideal

-Harry- dijo la chica como un suspiro, las cosas que el decía le estaban llegando al corazón

-Te amo y cuando supe de la existencia de nuestro bebé empecé a hacerlo aun mas, pensaba hacer esto la semana entrante cuando cumpliéramos un mes mas de relación, pero creo que este es el momento indicado- saco un estuche que traía en el bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla- Quieres casarte conmigo???

Las piernas de la pelirroja ya no le respondieron y cayo hincada junto al chico, el tampoco había evitado que las lágrimas empezaran a empapar sus mejillas, ella las limpio y lo beso intensamente, ahí estaban los dos en el piso besándose y toda la familia con la mirada puesta en ellos

-Quiero casarme contigo, quiero estar siempre a tu lado, claro que acepto, yo también te amo- y se abrazaron, todos estallaron en jubilo, Hermione que estaba al lado de Ron no pudo evitar empezar a llorar, la escena había sido tan emotiva, voltearon a verse y se sonrieron, estaban felices por ellos y no dudaron ni pensaron cuando ya estaban abrazados, toda las familia los imito y sin saber por que comenzaron a abrazarse entre todos, el momento había sido genial

-Pero cuantos meses tienes mi amor???- pregunto Molly ya muy feliz, su pequeña niña tendría un bebé y se casaría con Harry, el mejor prospecto que había tenido en la vida

-Dos meses y medio, fuimos a revisión la semana pasada, todo esta en excelentes condiciones, al parecer el bebé es muy feliz aquí adentro- dijo ya de pie y sonriendo

-Pues estamos muy felices, hija estamos seguros que Harry se hará cargo de todo y que ustedes serán muy felices, no nos cabe la menor duda…

Todos siguieron conversando y felicitando a los futuros esposos, Hermione y Ron seguían abrazados, querían soltarse y necesitaban hacerlo pero les era imposible, cuando el chico tomo un poco de valor y la soltó, ella se aferro aun mas fuerte

-Solo un poco mas… por favor- el solo atino a volver a abrazarla y apretarla un poco mas fuerte, sabia que entre ellos las cosas no estaban bien, que todo había terminado, pero la necesidad de protegerla seguía latente

-Te encuentras mejor???- le pregunto cuando al fin se habían separado

-Si, muchas gracias, lo siento es que el momento fue tan… especial, no pude evitarlo- dijo ella sonrojada

-No te preocupes, bueno voy con los demás

Después de un rato las chicas se fueron a la cocina y los Weasley varones empezaron a molestar a Harry advirtiéndole que solo por la escena que habían presenciado no lo golpearían, pero a la primera de cambio de su parte, irían tras de el

-Están locos, no pienso dejar a su hermana nunca! entiéndanlo, ya no podrán deshacerse de mi- dijo el orgulloso de su ahora estado de prometido

-Pues mas vale Potter, por que cuando te acobardes estaremos ahí para matarte a golpes

Harry rió, le era sumamente divertida la actitud de los hermanos de su casi esposa, Ron junto a el solo sonreía de ves en cuando o entre los dos soltaban la carcajada cuando especificaban la manera en que lo harían sufrir si algo le pasaba a Ginny

-Les prometo que la haré feliz, no puedo decirles mas, hasta ahora no puedo predecir el futuro, pero pueden estar concientes de que haré lo que sea necesario por su bienestar

-Más te vale…

Harry los ignoro y comenzó a conversar con Ron

-Los vi abrazados… están bien las cosas entre ustedes???

-No, si nos abrazamos, primero fue por la emoción de tu declaración, después por necesidad amigo realmente me asusta la forma en la que me sentí, rogaba por soltarla, le pedía a Merlín que la alejara pero no podía y cuando finalmente lo hice fue… protección, me sujeto fuerte no quería que la soltara y sentía que era mi obligación protegerla, no creo que me entiendas…- dijo recargándose en el sillón y echando la cabeza hacia atrás

-Te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo con tu hermana solo que sin los pleitos y discusiones, la amas amigo, es tu instinto y mas ahora que sabes que esta mal, la necesidad de protegerla te agobia verdad???- Ron sonrió levemente Harry había dado en el clavo- Vamos a ayudarla aunque no quiera Ron, vamos a sacarla de pozo en donde esta… es un trato

Prometió dándole la mano y el pelirrojo la estrecho con una sonrisa, si bien el quería ayudar a la castaña, no sabia lo que estaba por venir, lo que pronto descubriría.

En la cocina las chicas estaban entusiasmadas contándole a Ginny sobre el bebé. Fleur especificaba los momentos cuando el bebé estuviera presente y Angie el tedioso embarazo, Ginny solo sonreía y Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa, tomaba nota mental de todo lo que ahí decían.

-Harry tiene que ayudarte, los antojos van y vienen, además tienes que informarle a tu jefe de tu estado para que te permita levantarte al baño un millón de veces, además de que sea comprensivo, tu sabes por los mareos, nauseas, ganas de vomitar, todo Gin- seguía contando Angie que ya tenia muy avanzado su embarazo

-Gracias chicas, todos sus consejos me ayudaran mucho!

-Aunque no pienses que todos los embarazos son iguales hija, algunos de los consejos que te dan las chicas tal vez nunca los apliques, dímelo a mi que tuve 7 hijos, con Bill eran antojos a toda hora, con Charlie ir al baño todo el tiempo creo que fue el que mas pesó, con Percy me daba por la literatura, cuando estaba embrazada de los gemelos me reía por la mas mínima cosa

-Entonces es tu culpa que sean así Molly!!!- dijo Katie en broma

-Mmm en quien me quede, con Ron me puse muy sensible y tus hermanos mayores estaban muy celosos y contigo fue mucha felicidad ya quería una niña- dijo riendo la señora Weasley

-Pues ya veremos como me va, solo se que Harry y yo haremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo, aunque si me da mucho miedo, sobre todo el parto, duele mucho???

-Es muy difícil, es dologoso en todo momento, pero cuando te dan a tu bebé se olvida todo lo que sentiste, no te acuegdas paga nada, eso es lo mejog- dijo Fleur sonriendo recordando el nacimiento de Montserrat

-Bueno hijita nos esperaremos a ver como te va a ti- finalizo la señora Weasley

De pronto en la sala, comenzó a sonar el celular que Hermione traía en su bolsa, los jóvenes magos que lo escucharon se sorprendieron

-Hermione tu bolsa esta viva!!!- grito Bill que tenia la bolsa mas cerca

-Que es eso??? Un bolso que canta???- dijo Fred

-Seria un buen invento no???- dijo George pensando en su tienda de artículos de broma

-Es su celular que esta adentro de la bolsa, invento muggle como un teléfono pero portátil- explico Ron que sabia que la chica tenia un celular para comunicarse con sus padres

-Que pasa???- Hermione entro y oyó la música- esta sonando??? Que extraño papá y mamá estaban de viaje- Bueno???

-Hija!!!- se escucho la voz de Jane

-Si mamá, estas llorando???

-Mi amor ha pasado algo terrible, tu padre sufrió un accidente y esta muy grave- decía la señora Granger entre sollozos

Hermione no respondió, solo sintió como caía de rodillas trataba de sostenerse pero la vista comenzó a nublársele y se desmayo, todos los chicos corrieron en su auxilio, Ron la sujeto y Harry tomo el celular

-Hija! Hija respóndeme!!- decía desesperada Jane

-Señora Granger, habla Harry que sucede???

-Harry, Robert sufrió un accidente, estábamos en Paris, pero ya nos trasportaron a un hospital aquí, que le paso a mi hija???

-Solo se desmayo! Pero tranquilícese, llevaremos a Hermione a San Mungo, para estabilizarla y después vamos con usted, dígame en que hospital esta???- Harry comenzó a tomar nota, Ron ya había cargado a Hermione y la había acostado en el sillón, como ella no reaccionaba, se desapareció con ella para atenderla en San Mungo.

Sin batallar mucho le prestaron su antiguo consultorio que ahora usaba otro chico, pero que ese día descansaba, después de hacerle una larga revisión descubrió algo que lo hizo marearse, cayo sentado y pensó lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Después de unos minutos Hermione recobro la conciencia, aun se sentía mareada y le dolía pensar en como estaría su papá, lloro un poco y escucho cuando la puerta se abría, Ron entro y se sentó frente a ella, cruzaron miradas, Hermione supo lo que él estaba pensando en ese momento

-Cuando pensabas decirme que estas embarazada???

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 21!!!!!! Listo y subido!!! Jajaja Bueno a este capitulo le hice un sinfín de cambios, primero por que no me decidía si Hermione iba a estar embarazada o no, después con las enfermedades, después con el accidente del papá de la castaña, la verdad es que pensaba en que muriera pero por Dios! No puedo ser tan cruel!!! Pero espero sinceramente que les haya gustado como quedo.

El capitulo anterior me trajo muchas satisfacciones 27 comentarios!!! Fue increíble!!! Además hoy me levante mas que feliz, me creerán que soñé con Rupert Grint un lindo sueño y aunque no recuerdo la mayoría de este, se que lo bese en muchas ocasiones así que ando de muy buen humor, jajaja!!!

Y ahora contestare a cada uno de sus comentarios, pero primero que nada va un agradecimiento especial a RUBY!!!! Te quiero amiga!!! Que escribió el párrafo en donde Hermione revisa las pruebas que se realizo y que mejor que una estudiante de medicina para ayudarme!! En fin gracias amiga, platicamos pronto!!!

Mione N. Malfoy.- jajaja pues ya se te hizo, Hermione si esta embarazada, veremos en el siguiente capitulo como se ponen las cosas entre nuestros protagonistas!!! Saludos!!!

Ruby.- Por el fic no te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo, que este bien hecho para cuando lo actualicemos, de nuevo muchísimas gracias amiga! Que haría sin ti!!! Besitos!!!

Aguss.- Muchísimas gracias por dejarme tu comentario y claro que con muchísimo gusto te agregaría al msn, solo necesito tu cuenta, ojala puedas dejármela si comentas en este capitulo!!! Espero que te guste!!! Bye bye…

PrincessPotter15.- Gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo te agrade y te tomes la molestia de comentármelo, estamos en contacto. Saludos!

Kate Reagen.- Ya leí tu fic, creo que te lo comente en "Vuelve a mi" también, lindo pero fuerte, jajaja! En fin, me agrada demasiado que te guste mi fic, muchas gracias por tomarte tiempo en comentarme!!! Saludos!!!

Giuly.- Como tienes ganas de matar a Ron, si es un lindo!!! Jajaja, gracias por tu comentario, espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo!!! Besitos!!!

Ardeth.- Aquí te tengo el capitulo, pero eso de llegar tarde a la universidad por leerlo… no quiero que te vayan a castigar y luego no te dejen usar el Internet, no vaya a ser, jajaja Ya veras en los siguientes capítulos lo que hará Ron ahora que sabe que la castaña espera bebé, seguimos en contacto, bye!!!

Euge.- Ya te quite las ansias por lo de Hermione??? Embarazada!!! Y el pelirrojo ya lo sabe, que pensaba que siendo medí mago se lo iba a ocultar, jajaja gracias por comentar, espero que este capitulo también te sea interesante!!! Saludos!!!

Andrea Radcliffe.- Lista la actualización, gracias por dejarme review!!! Saludos!!!

Piper Radcliffe.- La verdad es que ya deje de entrar al foro, no por falta de ganas, digo quien podría cansarse de estar hablando del mundo de Harry Potter, al menos yo no, jajaja Simplemente es que el tiempo no me alcanza, en la oficina me es imposible entrar al foro y postear, pero desde luego tienes toda mi autorización para subir el fic y si te dan puntos por ello aun mejor, te pido que me disculpes con las personas del foro que seguían el fic y muchísimas gracias por tu interés en mi historia, seguimos en contacto si??? Saludos

Hermioneyron.- Tus sospechas fueron acertadas, Depresión y Embarazo, créeme es mala combinación, ya lo he vivido, no en carne propia, digo jamás he estado embarazada, pero una persona cercana a mi si y es muy fea la situación, espero que con la ayuda de pelirrojo, Hermione no la pase tan mal, en fin, gracias y espero que te encuentres de lo mejor!!!

La gorda.- No me había dado cuenta que me habías puesto tu correo en otro comentario ahora mismo te envío las fotos de Daniel, solo espero que seas mayor de edad o al menos que no seas muy pequeña, por que seria perversión de menores. Y si, Ginny y Hermione embarazadas veremos como se pone las cosas con este cuarteto!!! Seguimos en contacto!!!

Veronik Black.- Resuelta la duda!! Jajaja si esta embarazada, pero las cosas no serán tan fáciles como piensan, veremos si la espera del bebé une a los dos protagonistas, pero no prometo nada!!! Saludos!!!

Sofi.- Precisamente en este momento hablo contigo por el msn, yo también te quiero niña y mil gracias porque me has dado mil ideas para este fic, me encanta que te guste tanto y que platiquemos casi a diario, los días que no me conecto es por que me voy temprano o tengo mucho trabajo, en fin seguimos platicando!!! Te quiero!!!

Alejandra.- Si pobre Harry realmente el no iba a negar jamás a su bebé, solo necesitaba que se lo informaran y Ron es bello por naturaleza, no puede evitarlo, jajaja y pues si, Hermione embarazada, pero créanme eso no hará cambiar a Ron de parecer, al menos no por el momento, seguimos en contacto!!! Bye bye!!!

Sara1380.- No es que Ron no tenga las cosas claras, es que simplemente ahora va a dejar de pensar en los demás y va a ser algo para su total beneficio, pero no te preocupes las cosas van a cambiar ahora con la espera del bebé, veremos si Ron realmente ve claro su futuro!!! Gracias por tu comentario, espero que estés de lo mejor!!!

RoSittS.- Jajaja si esta embarazada Mione! Pero aun no volverán y sobre que este cerca hay algo de eso, pero mejor después lo ves por ti misma! Gracias por tu cometario!!!

Silvia Karelia.- Gracias por estar atenta a las actualizaciones y aunque tengas poco tiempo dejarme tu opinión, sigo con tu correo, aun pensando es que no encuentro trama para la tercer chica que comentas, la historia al parecer esta tan centrada en las otras dos, que ha esta tercera tienes que ponerle algo muy interesante para que resalte un poco, en fin, solo para que sepas que si he tratado de ver como ayudarte y que sigo en eso!!! Saludos!!!

JuDiTh.- Gracias por tu review, yo también me quedo como tu, queriendo mas y mas aparte del final de Harry Potter, pero no me queda mas que seguir ideando fics, jajaja al menos así pongo lo que a mi se me antoje, jajaja, claro con el gusto de los lectores!

AYdE mDrJgI.- Gracias por comentar, creo que se pondrá interesante los embarazos de las chicas, sobre todo el de Ginny a la cual, creo, le cumplirán todos sus caprichos, jajaja, pobre Harry!!! Muchas gracias y saludos!!!

Linc.- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, no me gusta que siempre pongan a Ron como un chico insensible e inmaduro y no lo digo solo por Rowling sino también en los fics, en fin obviamente cada quien tiene la percepción de las actitudes de distinta manera, pero como a mi me fascina Ron no creo que a sus veintitantos vaya a seguir así, digo todos crecen. En fin la idea principal, te lo juro, fue que Hermione no estuviera embarazada, pero creo que eso los distanciaría mas y la idea es que están cerca por mas que no quieran, ahora mi plan es atarlos a algo que no esperaban y que tienen que pasar juntos. Espero que la decisión de poner que siempre si tendrán un hijo, no cambie tu percepción sobre mi forma de escribir, aunque si es así, no dudes que lo comprenderé, pero solo para que estés enterada, no por que Hermione este esperando un bebé, Ron dejara su carrera y no le será tan fácil a la castaña tenerlo cerca, en el próximo capitulo hablaran en que términos será su relación, espero que desees leerlo!!! Muchos saludos!!! Y espera una buena escena entre Malfoy vs Weasley, si los haré que se vean cara a cara y a solas!!! Jajaja saludos!!!

Ayly Weasley.- Jajaja créeme que no podría matar a todos esos personajes, jajaja de hecho sigo pensando si matar al papá de Hermione, yo creo que no! Es que no puedo con ese tipo de situaciones, la muerte no me gusta para nada!!! Me conformare con mandarlo al hospital una buena temporada!! En fin ya sabes que Hermione esta embarazada!!! Saluditos y gracias por comentar!!!

Irismine.- Jajaja cualquiera quiere un hermano así, yo tengo un medio hermano, pero aunque es muy lindo y me regala muchas cositas, no es Ron obviamente, pero lo adoro por que cada que viaja busca cosas de Harry Potter para traerme, así que para mí es un amor. Bueno las preguntas que mi hiciste: Como ves Hermione si esta embarazada, Odett si seguirá saliendo dejare como una sorpresa su participación además, ya viste que la familia de Ginny controlo sus impulsos cuando Harry le pidió matrimonio, jajaja los Weasley son buenos, aunque no lo aparenten. En fin muchas gracias por seguir al pendiente, saluditos!!!

Cris- Evans-Snape.- Creo que tienes algo de razón sobre que Ron se pondría celoso de que otro medí mago atienda a Hermione, jajaja, no le quitemos esa esencia de celoso que tiene que me encanta!!! Jajaja Y sobre lo de Fher, solo me queda decirte algo que uso con mis amigas "El se lo pierde y tu te lo ahorras" como veo eres una niña linda que no tiene por que estar pasando por esa clase de cosas, los impulsos van a vienen, pero contrólate, no vaya a ser que piense otra cosa y quiera tomarte como free. Te deseo lo mejor y ojala que no te apachurres tanto por esta situación, vas a ver como sales adelante y si no es con Fher será con otro chico aun mejor!!! Besitos!!!

Maggie Weasley Granger.- Tienes que enviarme el dibujo a mi mail, no puedo abrirlo con la pagina que me enviaste, copiándola tal cual, agregándole mas cosas en fin!!! Muero por ver el dibujo!!! Porfis mándamelo a mi mail si??? Gracias por tomarte ese tipo de molestias, un gran abrazo y seguimos en contacto!!! Saludos!!!

Al fin termine, jajaja!!! Gracias a todos y espero que estén de lo mejor, nos seguimos viendo por aquí en el siguiente capitulo y estoy pensando que publicare una semana "Vuelve a mi" y la otra "Por que todo tiene que ser así", ahorita no tengo continuación de ninguno de los dos así que me pondré a trabajar, jajaja, muchos saludos!!! Bye bye…

_**Umi Céfiro (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)**_


	22. La conversacion esperada!

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración!!! Aquí esta el fic… **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_Sin batallar mucho le prestaron su antiguo consultorio que ahora usaba otro chico, pero que ese día descansaba, después de hacerle una larga revisión descubrió algo que lo hizo marearse, cayo sentado y pensó lo que iba a hacer a continuación. _

_Después de unos minutos Hermione recobro la conciencia, aun se sentía mareada y le dolía pensar en como estaría su papá, lloro un poco y escucho cuando la puerta se abría, Ron entro y se sentó frente a ella, cruzaron miradas, Hermione supo lo que él estaba pensando en ese momento_

_-Cuando pensabas decirme que estas embarazada???_

"_**Por que todo tiene que ser así"**_

_**Cáp. 22.- La conversación esperada!!!**_

-Cuando pensabas decirme que estas embarazada???- Hermione bajo el rostro mortificada, no esperaba enterarlo tan pronto- Vas a contestarme???

-Me entere cuando me hice los análisis… no quería decirte… por… que estas muy ocupado en Italia y pues… no quería

-Esa no es excusa para que me ocultes alto tan importante, además tienes depresión y anemia, necesitas cuidados especiales para que el bebé este bien- dijo el con una mirada fría

-Yo no…

-No pensabas decirme??? Soy el padre lo sabias???

-Nadie mas podría serlo… solo he estado contigo, pero tú estas ocupado con tu nueva vida, tu carrera, Odett…- dijo ella con resentimiento

-Odett??? Que sabes tu de ella, no mantengo una relación con nadie en Italia, no se por que tienes que sacar eso… tenemos que aclarar lo que haremos

-No quiero que dejes tu carrera por el bebé y mucho menos por cuidarme, no lo aceptare

-No seas necia, no estas en posición de dar órdenes, tendrás que dejar tu trabajo- ella volteo a verlo con tristeza

-Mi trabajo??? Pero por que???

Fue a sentarse junto a ella en la cama y sin querer soltó unas lágrimas, a él también le dolía la situación

-Por la anemia el bebé esta muy delicado, tu embarazo será de alto riesgo y te juro Hermione que no dejare que esa criatura le pase algo malo, tendremos que hacer sacrificios los dos… no volveremos, no puedo volver contigo aun…

Las lágrimas de la chica se intensificaron

-Tendremos que informárselo a nuestras familias… tengo que ir a ver a mi padre, después hablaremos del bebé, quiero ir con mi papá!- dijo alterándose

-Cálmate!- dijo molesto- te acabo de decir que el bebé corre riesgo Hermione que no me entiendes! Vamos a ir a ver a tu padre, te dare de alta pero necesito que prometas que vas a estar tranquila, promételo!

-Yo… no se como este el, estoy nerviosa… me duele aquí- dijo tocándose un costado del estomago

-Estás delicada, no debería dejar que te fueras, pero quiero que vayas a ver a tu padre… así que promete tranquilizarte

-Lo prometo- dijo la chica limpiando sus lágrimas

-Mandare a Maggie para que te ayude a vestirte, voy a la recepción a darte de alta, vamos a ir a ver a tu padre y en la noche hablaremos, esta bien???- dijo el chico, seguía preocupado por ella pero al menos ya sabia la causa

-Si

Después de que Ron tramitara todo el papeleo y de que mintiera un poco en el historial, poniendo sobre su embarazo sin riesgo alguno (no podría salir del hospital si no estaba en optimas condiciones) emprendieron el camino al hospital, ya que eran magos y no podían aparecerse, por el estado de la chica, tuvieron que viajar en autobús muggle, con la mala suerte de que iba muy lleno y no había asientos disponibles

-Es por la hora, es domingo la gente esta regresando a su casa de los paseos- explico la chica por la cara de Ron, odiaba los autobuses, ya sean muggles o el noctámbulo

-No lo dudo- y volteo su rostro incomodo cuando una señora obesa trataba de pasar mas hacia atrás empujando a la chica- Señora cuidado mi mujer esta embarazada!

-Pues quítense!!!- contesto ella muy groseramente

-Si no ocupara la mitad del corredor, pasaría fácilmente!- dijo el también molesto, Hermione no pudo evitar reír y la señora enfadada la empujo de nuevo pero hacia él, el pelirrojo le paso un brazo por los hombros y no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa en su rostro por la molestia de la señora

-Eso fue muy grosero- dijo ella soltando una risita

-Lo fue, pero la verdad es que no estoy de humor, con la noticia que descubrí, tu papá en el hospital… los planes futuros y como informaremos a la familia del bebé, mi cabeza esta echa un caos

-Relájate, aun tenemos tiempo, pero no se que haré si dejo de trabajar

-Después hablaremos de eso- de pronto el conductor freno de repente haciendo que las personas que iban paradas se colapsaran, Ron se sujeto mas fuerte de la barra para evitar que Hermione cayera- Debimos tomar un taxi

-Si hubieras traído mi bolso que se quedo en la Madriguera podríamos haber tomado uno, yo traía dinero muggle- dijo la castaña

-Si, déjame memorizarlo para la próxima vez "Cuando Hermione se desmaye por el embarazo que te oculta, olvídate de ella, no es importante, el bolso es lo que cuenta", bien ya lo registre- dijo con sorna

La chica solo se limito a sonreír, ahora otra persona había empujado a Ron haciendo que quedara a escasos centímetros de los labios de la chica, ella sin pensarlo cerro la pequeña distancia que quedaba entre ellos con un beso

-No hagas eso- dijo volteando su cara, después de unos segundos de haber caído en la tentación y responder el beso

-Lo siento…

Después de un incomodo viaje en silencio, al fin llegaron al hospital. Preguntaron por el Sr. Granger y les informaron que aun el medico no daba ningún diagnostico y que su madre se encontraba en el tercer piso en la sala de espera. Cuando llego sus lágrimas volvieron a fluir y fue junto a ella, se abrazaron y lloraron juntas

-Que paso???- dijo ella aguantando el llanto mordiendo su labio inferior

-Tu padre choco en el auto que rentamos… al parecer este se quedo sin frenos- dijo Jane- No estábamos juntos, salio a comprar unas cosas que había olvidado en casa y pues… yo me quede en el hotel, al parecer esta en coma… no se ha despertado hija

-Tranquila, va a estar bien- le dijo Hermione abrazándola y deseando que realmente esto fuera verdad

Posteriormente el médico se presenta con Hermione y la madre de esta…

-Lamento informarles que el estado del Sr. Granger es delicado, el impacto recibido causó un trauma craneoencefálico moderado, por lo que sigue inconsciente, solo responde a estímulos dolorosos y existe una severa disminución en la fuerza muscular y reflejos osteotendinosos, lo que nos hace pensar en que ha sufrido daño en la médula espinal, pero eso lo confirmaremos en cuanto nos entreguen ciertos estudios, debo ser honesto con ustedes… puede que el señor no se recupere.

Madre e hija tratan de mantenerse fuertes ante la situación, a lo que el médico solo las mira tristemente.

-En verdad lamento darles una noticia de esta magnitud, pero es mejor que estén preparadas para cualquier acontecimiento aunque este no sea agradable.

-No existe ninguna posibilidad de que se recupere mi padre??? –pregunta esperanzada la castaña.

-Francamente es una posibilidad remota, sin embargo si llega a despertar del estado en que se encuentra la recuperación será extremadamente lenta… todo depende de los estudios que estamos practicando con ellos podremos darle un pronóstico más certero, por ahora solo puedo decirles que el paciente se encuentra delicado.

Después de que les dieron la autorización de que podían pasar a ver al Sr. Granger pero uno por uno, no lo pensaron dos veces, Jane entro primero y se quedo un muy buen tiempo, Hermione estaba desesperada caminaba de un lado a otro sin poder detenerse, de vez en cuando Ron la regañaba y le pedía que se sentara, a los demás se les hacia extraño pero ella obedecía al instante y a los cuantos minutos volvía a su caminata… Ron dejo de insistir. Después de un rato Jane salio de nuevo, más lagrimas marcaban su rostro, abrazo a su hija y le dio el pase con el que dejarían que entrara ver a su padre.

Camino por el pasillo y Ron le dio alcance, de espaldas a todos le hablo al oído

-Estas segura que deseas entrar???

-Claro que si Ron, quiero verlo!

-Por favor, por lo que mas quiera Hermione, cuida al bebé, se que es tu padre pero… si la impresión es mucha el bebé podrá sentirlo- la voz se le corto pero Hermione escucho claramente cuando le dijo- Por favor cuida a _**mi **_bebé

Ella volteo a verlo y le sonrió- Te lo prometo- llego hacia donde estaba la enfermera le enseño el pase y juntas caminaron hacia una habitación, la enfermera la informo que tenia que ser cuidadosa, le dijo que era muy bueno que le hablara que si ella tenia fe tal vez su padre la escucharía, además le enseño que botón presionar si había algún cambio positivo o negativo con su visita.

Hermione le agradeció y cuando la mujer cerró la puerta, tomo el valor y se acerco a su papá. Comenzó a llorar, se veía tan frágil, tan débil… todo lo contrario a lo que su padre proyectaba cuando estaba sano. Acaricio su cara, beso su frente, tomo sus manos y sin meditarlo, se acostó sobre pecho y lloro aun más. Era extraño verlo así, sabía que necesitaba decirle su secreto, el secreto que mantenía con el pelirrojo… así que hablo…

-Vas a ponerte bien verdad??? Tienes que hacerlo papá, recuerdas cuando era pequeña y me llevabas a casa de los abuelos, me divertía tanto y tu estabas tan orgulloso de tu padre, así como yo lo estoy de ti, tiene que regresar, para estar con mamá y conmigo, no puedes dejarnos…- el llanto evito que siguiera hablando era muy difícil verlo así- tienes que ayudarme, yo no se que hacer… aun con la ayuda de Ron esto es demasiado para mi, el también te va a necesitar- dijo acariciando su vientre- necesita un abuelo, te necesita como yo… no puedes irte sin conocer a tu primer nieto, vas a ser abuelo papá, voy a tener un bebé

Y cayo cuando las lagrimas y el llanto le impidieron continuar hablando, abrazo muy fuerte a su padre y después de unos minutos sintió una leve presión en su espalda, abrió los ojos desconcertada y se topo con los hermosos ojos castaños de su padre, el abrazo era suave, el hombre acababa de levantarse de un suave coma, no tenia muchas fuerzas aun…

-Hija… que paso???- la voz era muy bajita y débil, Hermione sonrió lo tenia de vuelta, su bebé tendría a sus dos abuelos

-No importa papá, no interesa, lo único que vale es que regresaste, que no nos abandonaste! Te quiero- le dijo besándolo en la mejilla y abrazándolo otra vez

-Llevo mucho tiempo aquí???

-Estuviste en coma como cinco horas pero, vas a estar excelente- dijo ella acariciando la cara de su progenitor

-Tu madre como esta???- el Sr. Granger estaba preocupado por la salud mental de su esposa, ella tendía a preocuparse muchísimo- No me digas que ya esta organizando el funeral???- dijo el Sr. en broma

-Como crees??? Esta en la sala de espera muy preocupada por ti, con este susto que nos hiciste pasar tenemos derecho a hacer muchas cosas sin que nos reclames ehh!!!- dijo ella con un doble sentido, sabia que el mas decepcionado por el descuido entre ella y el pelirrojo seria su padre, aunque no descartaba que después se pondría feliz

-Lo siento hija- dijo acariciando su mejilla- siento preocuparlas así

-Ya paso, ya no importa esta bien??? Estamos juntos y vas a recuperarte, le preguntare a Ron si puede ayudarte de alguna manera, las recuperaciones mágicas son mas rápidas y tal vez tenga algo para agilizar el proceso, aunque vas a tener que dejar los viajes y reposar

-Ron??? No estaba en Italia??? Y no estaban molestos???

-Ehh… si pero volvió, Harry y Ginny tendrán un bebé y el esta ayudándolos a conseguir buenos medí magos en San Mungo, ya sabes que el conoce a todos los mejores y pues… hablamos, tenemos algo que amamos en común, no podemos dejar eso de lado por el termino de nuestra relación oculta

-Ginny??? No es muy pequeña???

-Papá solo es una año menor que yo!- dijo ella, ya imaginaba lo que su padre pensaría de su embarazo

-Por eso! Tú y ella son pequeñas aun para ese tipo de cosas

-Bueno pero esta embarazada fin de la conversación, llamare al personal para que vengan a revisarte y después le diré a mamá que ya puede entrar, descansa- dijo dándole otro beso, pero ahora en la mejilla por lo cual el lo respondió.

Un poco alejado del cuarto estaba la sala donde todos estaban, todos los Weasley seguían ahí en espera de alguna noticia o la salida de la castaña, Ron estaba recargado lejos de ellos, como en otro mundo según la percepción de Ginny

-Estas bien??? Te ves raro

-Raro como???- dijo el chico mirando a su pequeña hermana, sonrió hacia ella, no podía dejar de verla como una niñita, aun cuando un bebé se formaba dentro de su cuerpo

-Raro como distraído, ten- le dijo ofreciéndole un vaso de café- paso algo malo??? Ya sabes cuando revisaste a Hermione??? Esta mas mal de lo que pensabas???

-Ginny no debes tomar café, prepárate un té!- reclamo el chico

-No es mío es de Harry histérico, pero y bien que paso con nuestra amiga???- dijo volteando los ojos por el pequeño regaño que su hermano le hizo

-Pues tenia algo más que descubrí en la revisión, te parece que lo hablemos en la noche, creo que necesito su ayuda para hacerla entender que lo que viene no es fácil

-Va a morir???- dijo la pelirroja diciendo en voz alta lo primero que se le vino a la mente y con mortificación en la mirada

-Ginebra no seas tonta! No va a morir, solo esta un poco grave, no vuelvas a decir esa estupidez esta bien??? Ni se te ocurra pensarlo- dijo el imaginando eso que estaba evitando pensar… la muerte del bebé o de Hermione

-Cálmate Ron, estas muy alterado- dijo ella acercándose a el y abrazándolo fuertemente

-Lo siento Gin, es que no puedo con esto, tenerla tan cerca, verla preocupada, su estado…- dijo eso pero Ginny no entendió- su enfermedad… nuestras vidas separadas, no lo resisto

-Pues no lo resistas, no seas necio y vuelve con ella- le reclamo molesta

-Hablamos mas tarde- y fue a sentarse en el lugar que Hermione había dejado libre, al lado de la Sra. Granger, ella aunque sabia lo de su situación con Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un gran apoyo cuando él comenzó a decirle palabras de aliento, no supo en que momento estaba abrazándolo, dándole las gracias por eso.

La castaña salio de la habitación y primero fue con la amable enfermera que la había llevado con su padre, le informo que el se había levantado y varios doctores y enfermeras corrieron al cuarto a revisarlo. Después ya mas tranquila llego a la sala de espera ella sonrió a su madre

-Despertó- fue lo único que Jane necesitaba, se puso de pie y abrazo a su hija, que correspondió entusiastamente a su abrazo

-Gracias a Dios! Entonces te hablo o solo se levanto???

-Hablamos, esta muy débil pero si pudo conversar un poco conmigo, me pregunto por ti, ahora los doctores están revisándolo pero nada mas terminen podrás pasar a verlo

-Gracias a Dios que esta bien, tardaran mucho en revisarlo, ya quiero pasar a verlo- Jane estaba caminando de un lado a otro, Hermione estaba sentada por orden de Ron, tomando un té de manzanilla que el chico preparo

-Tranquila Jane, al menos ya sabes que se encuentra bien- le dijo Molly invitándola a sentarse junto a ella, se enfrascaron en una conversación que ayudo a que la Sra. Granger se relajara

-Como estas???- le pregunto Ron a la castaña

-Mucho mejor, creo que verlo despierto y bien me ayudo mucho, el dolor que sentía en el costado desapareció- dijo ella sonriendo

-Solo eran tensiones… bueno al parecer solo dejaran que una persona se quede con tu padre en la noche y supongo que será tu mamá, te parece bien que cuando nos despidamos vayamos a mi departamento a hablar???

-Creo que es mejor ir a mi departamento en el tuyo no hay nada!- dijo la castaña

-Vamos a hablar que tanto necesitas???- dijo el con el seño fruncido

-Papel higiénico, té o alguna bebida, algo de comer, no se, en tu departamento no hay nada!- siguió quejándose ella

-Esta bien, iremos a tu departamento- dijo volteando los ojos, la castaña solo le sonrió, Ron no pudo evitar hacerlo también, extrañaba muchísimo su sonrisa

Después de un par de horas, una de las enfermeras aviso que las horas de visita habían terminado y les pedía de favor a los ocupantes de la sala que desalojaran, quedándose únicamente la persona que acompañaría al paciente durante la noche. La Sra. Granger se despidió de todos y agradeció a la familia Weasley por haberla acompañado en este momento tan impactante, Hermione la abrazo y le prometió que iría al día siguiente a visitar a su padre. Después el cuarteto viajo de forma muggle al departamento de la castaña en donde se llevaría a cabo la charla.

Al llegar Ginny llego corriendo al baño, Harry y Ron se sentaron en la sala y Hermione les ofreció cervezas de mantequilla, solo Harry acepto, Ron busco en la licorera algo mas fuerte, un whiskey de fuego era lo ideal. Hermione preparo té helado para Ginny y ella

-Bueno que paso??? Nos vas a decir que tiene Hermione???- pregunto el morocho mientras miraba a la pareja

-No van a creerlo chicos- dijo Hermione volteando el rostro apenada

-Que pasa??? Es algo muy malo???- pregunto la pelirroja asustada

-Hermione esta embarazada, nosotros también vamos a tener un bebé- comento Ron

-Y con esas caras se nota que están de lo mas felices!- dijo molesta la pelirroja

-Ginny ya habíamos hablado de esto!- dijo Ron también molesto

-Sabes Hermione que tu bebé siente todo lo que tu tienes, si estas triste el lo siente, si estas deprimida también, pero aun es peor si no es deseado, como crees que se sienta tu bebé en estos momentos

-Ginny no es lo que tú piensas, quiero al bebé y creo que Ron también- dijo la castaña volteando a ver a Ron el cual asintió con la cabeza- pero estamos concientes que no lo esperábamos y que no llego en el mejor momento, con esto no quiero decir que no es bienvenido- toco su vientre- creo que es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida- dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos

Ginny se acerco a ella y la abrazo, la castaña siguió descargando su llanto junto a su mejor amiga, que tampoco pudo evitar llorar

-Pero que van a hacer??? Digo esta excelente que hayan aceptado la responsabilidad que conlleva la llegada del bebé, pero entre ustedes que pasara???- pregunto el morocho, sabia que la salud mental de su amiga dependía mucho de esto

-Hermione tiene que dejar de trabajar, viviremos juntos pero no seremos pareja- dijo el pelirrojo determinado

-Y cuando pensabas preguntarme a mi lo que yo quiero???- pregunto la chica limpiando sus mejillas de los restos de lagrimas que dejaron de caer

-No pensaba preguntártelo Hermione, entiende una cosa, es muy riesgoso que estemos separados, necesito estar revisando los avances del bebé, no debes hacer esfuerzo alguno, cualquier cambio para mal, puede ocasionarte un aborto natural y no lo permitiré, la vida de nuestro hijo esta en riesgo

Las lágrimas de Hermione fluyeron de nuevo

-Ron!!!- Reclamo la pelirroja- no seas tan directo!!!

-No! Esta bien, creo que es la única manera en la que entenderé… _por que todo tiene que ser así_ entre nosotros Ron??? Por que no podíamos simplemente, terminar y alejarnos… por que nos pasan estas cosas

-Preciosa, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, Hermione y Ron tienen mucho de que hablar- Harry se puso de pie, le dio un gran abrazo a Hermione, la felicito y le pidió que se cuidara mucho, Ginny también se despidió y se fueron dejando sola a la pareja.

-_Por que todo tiene que ser así???_ No se responderte eso… la verdad es algo que yo también me pregunto- dijo sentándose al lado de ella- pero creo que podemos con esto Mione, se que nuestra relación, si a esto podemos llamarle así, es complicada, siempre lo ha sido, pero por nuestro bien y el de nuestro bebé, creo que tendremos que aprender a sobrellevar los problemas pasados

-Estoy de acuerdo

-Bien, empecemos, donde quieres vivir, en tu departamento o en el mío???

-Es necesario irme de aquí???- pregunto ella con desilusión, amaba su departamento

-Podrías quedarte aquí, pero para mi seria mas fácil tenerte en mi departamento, ya que es mas grande, tiene dos habitaciones además pienso conectar la red flu con mi casa de Italia, voy a ir y venir a diario dormiré contigo- volteo a verlo y el pelirrojo se sonrojo- dormiré en el mismo departamento que tu y puedo revisar a diario como esta el bebé

-Entonces creo que es mejor que me vaya a tu departamento- el pelirrojo volteo a verla sorprendido, jamás pensó que aceptaría tan fácilmente- Sabes lo mucho que me gusta mi casa, pero si es mejor para el bebé, no puedo poner trabas

-Bien, cuando se lo informaremos a nuestros padres??? Esa es tu decisión, lo que tu quieras yo lo aceptare, tanto con tu familia como con la mía, cuando tu te sientas lista de dar la noticia, estará bien

-Pues creo que al menos tengo que dejar que mi padre salga del hospital, podemos hacer una reunión en la Madriguera e invitar a todos, incluidos mis padres, no creo que quieras dar la noticia con tus padres y luego con los míos, mejor todos juntos- dijo ella tratando de tomarlo por el lado amable- nos van a matar!!!- dijo riendo contagiando al pelirrojo

-Claro que esperabas, ni siquiera sabían que teníamos una relación, pero saldremos adelante con eso si???

-Mmm bueno déjame comentarte algo primero… bueno… mis padres ya están enterados de la relación que tuvimos, se los conté un día que los visite y no me encontraba nada bien

-No te preocupes algún día se tenían que enterar, en fin, mañana voy a ir a visitar a un colega que es nutrió logo, le pediré una dieta especial para ti, con la anemia el bebé necesita que te alimentes lo mejor posible para que los nutrientes que necesita lleguen a el

-Está bien, pero procura que no venga la comida con mucho condimento, no lo soporto, creo que el embarazo esta cambiándome en muchos sentidos, amaba los condimentos- dijo ella fingiendo llorar

-Vas a ver que todos tus esfuerzos valdrán la pena… bueno cuando iras a hablar a tu trabajo???

-Pues creo que mañana mismo, para que esperar tanto, solo espero que no vayan a sustituirme por alguien mejor y luego no quieran que vuelva

-Sabes que eso es imposible- dijo el riendo- vamos a salir librados de esto Mione y vamos a tener un bebé muy fuerte y sano

Le dijo abrazándola, la verdad aunque no tenía pensado reanudar su relación con la chica, estar en buenos términos y hacerla sentir bien durante el embarazo era su prioridad, era una lastima que el destino tal vez no le diera esa oportunidad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 22 Terminado!!!! Al fin!!! Jajaja bueno ya al menos hablaron, aunque eso si, ya están las condiciones irán a vivir juntos pero no serán nada, una verdadera lastima, en fin, no piensen que todo será color de rosa, además Odett tiene participación en los capítulos que vienen y créanme su presencia no será nada buena para la castaña, en fin espérenlo con ansias!!! Y estoy feliz hoy cumplo 5 años 9 meses con mi novio, mi papá me dice que cuando me case voy a tenerle que pedir permiso al Papa por que ya seremos como hermanos!!! Payaso!

Bueno muchos comentarios que muero por responder, mil gracias a todos por adelantado los que me dejan comentario y los que no, aun así se les agradece que se den una vueltecilla por mi fic.

Ruby.- Amiga, de nuevo gracias por tu participación en este fic con la respuesta del Dr. a Hermione y su madre!!! Dime que haría sin ti??? (Tal ves escribir fics donde no haya términos médicos, jajaja) pero no!!! Así me gusta mas, con Ron como medí mago!!! Te quiero y a ver si te encuentro en la noche (un ratito por que hoy veo a Luis) Besos!!!

Ardeth.- Espero que ahora con este nuevo capitulo salgas del colapso nervioso! Pero no vayas a entrar a otro por que me tendrías a mi con el alma en un hilo, imagínate!!! Muchísimas gracias y que gusto que te este gustando tanto el fic!!!

PrincessPotter15.- Gracias por tus palabras, ya veremos como le va a la chica con su embarazo y mas por que no tendrá mucho que hacer si tiene que renunciar! Veremos que tendrá que hacer Ron para mantenerla quieta!!! Jajaja saludos!!!

Ayly Weasley.- Creo que mis fics son extremadamente cursis, pero créeme en la vida normal no lo soy, de echo a veces mi novio se siente cuando me rió de que el anda cursi, jajaja La propuesta de Harry a mi también me gusto, así la imagine desde que empecé el fic y quede satisfecha con los resultados, y como ves Ron no dejara que al bebé no le pase nada malo, lo único que prometo es que tratara de cumplirlo!!! Saluditos!!!

Kaitlin Green Astro Ranger.- Jajaja marear a Ron!!! Como me reí con eso, gracias por dejar tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado!!! Saluditos!!!

Veronik Black.- El instinto paternal de Ron creo que lo veremos hasta la llegada del bebé que ya decidí de que sexo será, pero no te comento hasta después, por lo pronto lo veremos muy protector con la castaña aunque en algunas cosas fallara! Ya lo veras por ti misma, gracias y lo mejor para ti!!!

Titicapotiti.- Espero no haber tardado, es que tengo mil pendientes y ahora ir a la escuela también, pero aquí lo tienes ojala te agrade!!! Saludos!!!

Euge.- He tratado de seguir soñando, me dijo mi mamá, que en lo ultimo que pienses en el día es con lo que sueñas, juro que estaba pensando en Rupert pero soñé con una ballena y que me peleaba con una tipa (algo que jamás he hecho) me levante con una sonrisa en la cara jajaja, pero por la ridícula escena!!! Espero que sea de tu agrado este nuevo capitulo!!! Saludos!!!

Sam.- Ya sabes que le dijo Hermione, y sobre los sentimientos de Ron, pues no creo que los que el muestra en estos capítulos sean los verdaderos, pero sigue dolido con la chica, veremos si ya en los próximos capítulos empieza a abrirle de nuevo su corazoncito!!! Jajaja saluditos!!!

Piper Radcliffe.- Espero que no haya sido mucha la espera, juro que trato de escribir lo mas pronto posible, pero a veces la inspiración no llega y no quiero poner tonterías solo por subir rápido el capitulo! Coméntame que te pareció sip??? Ya ves que quedaron en estar juntos, pero por lo pronto no vuelven de echo no se si lo harán! Hay que hacerla de emoción!!! Jajaja  
Me alegra si te dan puntos en el foro, cuando yo lo publique ahí recuerdo que casi no comentaban, pero coméntame como te va a ti ok??? Estamos en contacto!!! Bye bye…

Alejandra.- Se quedan juntos pero no son pareja, Ron quiere al bebé y lo que ellos verán como sacrificios tal vez solo "tal vez" los una mas en un futuro!!! Saluditos y gracias!!!

Darsi.- Día para publicar no tengo, es depende de cómo ande de trabajo y como ande de inspiración y me encantaría platicar contigo por el msn, solo agrégame o pásame tu mail y yo lo hago! Bueno estamos en contacto!!!

Hermioneyron.- Tal vez se arreglen las cosas pero no pronto, jajaja aunque ya tengo varias ideas para otros fics, así que seria bueno terminar con alguno de los que tengo para empezar otros, por que ni loca publico uno ahorita imagínate tres fics por actualizar? No, no, no mejor primero termino estos, jajaja saludos!!!

Andrea Radcliffe.- Gracias por tu lindo comentario, aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo recién salido del horno, espero que te guste y puedas comentármelo, saludos!!!

Merodeadora-Chii.- Pues creo que enteraran a la familia en el siguiente capitulo, creo… jajaja veremos la reacción de todos pero sobre todo de los padres de estos chicos, espera a una indignada Molly Weasley cuando conozca la relación que tenían, hay ya mejor no te cuento por que le quito suspenso, gracias por tu comentario y seguimos hablando por aquí!!!

Aguss.- No me apareció tu mail, ojala puedas dejármelo de nuevo poniendo todo con palabras (punto, guión bajo, arroba etc) para agregarte al msn para conversar, gracias por tu comentario y saludos!!!

Linc.- Créeme que trato de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, pero siempre se complican las cosas, este capitulo lo tengo listo desde el martes y hasta hoy tuve tiempo de ponerme a contestar reviews y escribir, es un lío!!! Si cuando se enteren las familias será muy bueno, creo que viene en el siguiente capitulo, tratare de subirlo pronto (bueno tratare de empezar a escribirlo pronto) Muchas gracias por dejarme comentario y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! Bye bye…

Sofi.- Me acorde de ti en estos días, la esposa de mi papá esta embarazada de una nena y cuando mi papá me pregunto por un nombre para la nueva bebita le dije que Sofía, total después de un sin numero de nombres que pasaron por sus cabezas (la de mi papá y su esposa) quedo que la nena se llamara Sofía, jajaja, nace en Noviembre en fin, que bueno es saber que sigues viva, ya me preocupaba no verte por aquí!!! Mil gracias y seguimos platicando por msn!!! Te quiero!!!

FerGranger.- Me encanta que me digas que eres mi Fan!!! Jajaja me animas mucho!!! Mil gracias por tu review y espero que te guste este capitulo!!! Besitos y saludos!!!

Piby Weasley.- Si el que Ron este en Italia será un inconveniente muy grande, pero ahora que la chica vivirá en su departamento (donde vivía en Inglaterra) el chico vendrá a diario a verla, así que ya veremos como les va, muchos saludos y gracias por comentar!!!

Kate Reagen.- Hasta cierto punto se puede decir que Hermione no esta molesta, yo creo que confundida, su novio la deja, se embaraza, Ron no piensa volver con ella ni por eso, muchas complicaciones, depresión y anemia, solo le falta querer suicidarse pero eso no pasara, le falta afrentar muchas cosas y pues Ron… hasta cierto punto la ayudara, eso lo prometo, jamás lo pondría como un padre irresponsable!!! En fin espero que te guste el capitulo, mil gracias!!!

Ilovedanyrupert.- Toda la historia en dos días??? Me impresionas, ciertamente ahorita no tengo mucho tiempo leer las historias que los demás publican aunque me tome un tiempecito el día de hoy para leer una que me fascina y me llego la alerta, jajaja!! Muchos saludos!!!

CoNnY-B.- Que cosa tan horrible, pero al fin de cuentas real, en fin, espero que te guste este capitulo!!! Mil gracias por comentar!!!

Maggie Weasley Granger.- Gracias, gracias, gracias!!! Me encantaron los dibujos sobre todo donde están dormidos y donde se besan, muy lindos!!! Eres toda una artista!!! Si, vienen muchas cosas, (había olvidado la escena Malfoy vs Weasley) pero gracias por el recordatorio, yo creo que en capítulos próximos vendrá!!! Espero que te guste este capitulo y que me lo comentes, muchas gracias de nuevo y besos!!!

Strange Little Wizard.- Gracias por tu comentario, precisamente hoy me preguntaron por la actualización de "vuelve a mi" al parecer será para la próxima semana, aun no tengo nada!!! Después de terminar de poner las notas y subir este capitulo voy a eso!! Ok?? Muchas gracias!!! Y por los reviews no te preocupes cuando tengas tiempo, me encantaría recibirlos!! Saludos!!!

Dianaccr.- Siento tardar tanto pero tengo muchas ocupaciones últimamente, espero que te guste el capitulo!!! Gracias!!!

La-merodeadora.- Gracias!! Dime que te gustaría que fuera el bebé, yo ya se que será, jajaja pero me encantaría que me comentaras que te gustaría a ti!!! En fin muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste este capitulo!!! Besos bye bye…

Termine!!! Bueno solo les quiero pedir otra vez PACIENCIA!! Entro a la escuela al parecer el 15 o este sábado, aun no lo se, se que soy lenta casi siempre pero saben que no dejare el fic colgado!!! Ok??? Bueno seguimos platicando en el siguiente capitulo y espero sus reviews!!!

_**Y DIGANME QUE QUIEREN QUE SEA EL BEBE DE HERMIONE Y RON???**_

Umi Céfiro (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)


	23. La cita!

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración!!! Aquí esta el fic… **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

-Vas a ver que todos tus esfuerzos valdrán la pena… bueno cuando iras a hablar a tu trabajo???

-Pues creo que mañana mismo, para que esperar tanto, solo espero que no vayan a sustituirme por alguien mejor y luego no quieran que vuelva

-Sabes que eso es imposible- dijo el riendo- vamos a salir librados de esto Mione y vamos a tener un bebé muy fuerte y sano

Le dijo abrazándola, la verdad aunque no tenía pensado reanudar su relación con la chica, estar en buenos términos y hacerla sentir bien durante el embarazo era su prioridad, era una lastima que el destino tal vez no le diera esa oportunidad.

"_**Por que todo tiene que ser así"**_

_**Cáp. 23.- La cita!!!**_

Varios días después, Hermione se mudo al departamento del pelirrojo y fue a visitar a su padre, él ya se encontraba mejor y lo habían trasladado a su casa, ella estaba muy contenta por verlo mejor y el buen humor del Sr. Granger la ponía aun mejor

-Así que ya tienes un poco de movilidad en las piernas???- pregunto ella sentada al lado de la cama de sus padres en su sofá individual

-Si, esta viniendo una señora a ayudarme con la rehabilitación, podía ir al hospital pero ya conoces a tu madre dijo que no escatimaría en gastos con tal de que mi recuperación fuera la mejor, también viene un masajista a ayudarme

-No lo dudo mamá te adora con toda el alma, solo quiere verte bien y yo también papá… y bien, puedes salir o no???

-Vas a invitarme a algún lado???- pregunto el coqueto en broma

-Pues si, el domingo haremos una reunión en la Madriguera, Molly quiere que mamá y tu asistan, yo… bueno también quiero que vayan, creo que será lindo que tengas distracción, te la pasas en casa y bueno…- decía ella nerviosa

-Pues yo creo que estaría muy bien, solo que tu madre no se oponga

-Bueno voy abajo ha hablar con ella y ya me voy- Hermione tomo un suéter ligero que traía y su bolso

-Vas a desaparecerte???

-Este… no… bueno tengo ganas de viajar en autobús- mintió sabiendo que ella no podía usar métodos mágicos en su estado

-Bueno, viaja con cuidado hija, nos vemos pronto

Hermione bajo y vio que su madre daba indicaciones a la sirvienta sobre la alimentación que el Sr. tenia que llevar en este tiempo de recuperación

-Ya te vas hija???

-Si mamá, este… le comente a papá que el domingo la familia Weasley van a hacer una reunión, están invitados y espero que asistan

-Pues tu papá va muy bien aunque aun no puede caminar mucho, pero con la silla de ruedas que acabo de comprar será muy fácil, avísale a Molly que asistiremos que nos encantara verlos

-Esta bien, nos vemos luego, adiós- y salio de ahí para ir a tomar un transporte muggle para poder llegar al departamento que ahora compartía con el chico.

Cuando llego se dio cuenta que él había ido a comer, ya que los platos usados estaban sobre la mesa, sabia que esos días en que estaba de visita con regularidad en casa de sus padres no se había aburrido, pero ya que su embarazo avanzara y su padre se recuperara, ya no tendría mucho que hacer, además pensó que podría ser bueno que hiciera algo de utilidad para el pelirrojo, aprender a cocinar seria una buena opción, el chico no tendría que llegar casi corriendo a verla, revisar que todo estuviera bien, prepararse la comida, comer y regresar a Italia, aprendería a cocinar para tenerle todo listo cuando el llegara.

Se dispuso a limpiar lo que el pelirrojo había usado, Ron llego sin decirle nada y haciendo el menor de los ruidos se sentó en una de las sillas de la barra, ella estaba tan concentrada que ni cuenta se dio

-Como sigue tu papá???- Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse soltando el vaso de cristal que tenia en las manos, haciéndose un ligero corte en la mano- Lo siento!- se puso de pie instantáneamente tomando un trapo y cubriéndole la herida

-Me asustaste, no te oí llegar- dijo ella haciendo una mueca de dolor

-Presiona fuerte iré por la poción para que no se infecte- el camino tan aprisa que Hermione pensó que había desparecido, entro de la misma forma y fue hasta ella- quita el trapo… bien

Con su mano empezó a sobar la herida untando en el proceso la poción en color rosa claro

-Como te fue???- pregunto ella, mientras el dolor empezaba a desaparecer

-Bien, fue muy agotador, mis pacientes están de lo mejor, no he tenido gran problema, pero ahora le asignaron a Odett unos pacientes que es incapaz de atender (N/A: ella era de menor rango en el hospital Italiano) y pues el director general me pidió que la ayudara

-Pues que bien, esta trabajando con el mejor no???- dijo ella halagándolo

-Pues ni tanto… y bueno hablaste con tus padres de ir a la Madriguera???- siguió lavando los platos, ahora que había vendado la mano de la castaña le iba a ser imposible seguir

-Pues me dijeron que irían, aunque papá aun no camina bien, mamá le compro una silla de ruedas

-Pues ya esta todo listo, les diremos el domingo… estoy nervioso!- le saco la lengua y la castaña rió

-Yo más, no quiero que papá recaiga por nuestra culpa, aunque también pienso que no es tan malo lo que vamos a anunciarles

-Pues depende del modo en que lo veas… mis padres se infartaran, ni siquiera sabían que teníamos una relación y tu padres se molestaran por que estas embarazada y terminamos

-Todo va a salir bien, se que nos apoyaran- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Eso espero… en fin ve a la habitación y desvístete- los dos se sonrojaron instantáneamente- disculpa no quise decirlo así, voy a revisarte ve a la habitación y prepárate para el chequeo

Hermione obedeció, entrando a su habitación se quito totalmente la ropa y se acostó tapando su cuerpo con una sabana blanca, Ron entro minutos después y sin pensarlo comenzó con la revisión. Quito la sabana y empezó a explorarla, su cuerpo quedo totalmente al descubierto, la castaña cerro los ojos esperando que pronto terminara, le daba vergüenza estar totalmente expuesta para el chico en las condiciones en que se encontraban.

-Pasa algo???- pregunto él, cuando se percato de los ojos cerrados de la chica y el seño fruncido- esta todo bien??? Te incomodan los instrumentos???

-No-dijo ella mordiendo su labio inferior

-Te incomodo yo???- ella abrió los ojos de prisa y tomo la sabana que el chico había puesto a un lado cubriéndose- Entonces yo soy el problema- dijo el tranquilo

-No… no es lo que piensas… se que eres el mejor medí mago… pero bueno… yo… nosotros

-Tranquila, se que ha de ser medio incomodo que tu ex, te vea en todo tu esplendor, lo siento Mione no pensé en eso cuando empecé las revisiones, puedo pagarte un medí mago en San Mungo

-Y así te alejaras de nosotros…- dijo abrazando su vientre

-No, Hermione claro que no me alejare de ustedes, solo creo que es mas sano para ti y también por mi salud mental que te revise otro especialista, si desde un principio te sentías incomoda solo tenias que decírmelo

-Por tu salud mental???-dijo ella molesta- Es un problema para ti revisar como va el crecimiento de tu hijo

-Siempre me malinterpretas, te seré muy sincero, mas de lo que debería ehh! Termine contigo, por lo de Krum. Pero no por eso dejaste de ser atractiva para mi, eres hermosa, me gustas y aunque para mi es muy fácil decirte quítate la ropa… verte desnuda… bueno me trae muy buenos recuerdos

-Tal vez no debería de desvestirme completamente!- dijo ella como una solución

-Aun así tengo que revisar las dos partes de tu anatomía mas privadas… en fin creo que ya hable demasiado y la verdad estoy un poco avergonzado, vístete y mañana te llevo a San Mungo esta bien???- dijo mirándola, Hermione sonrió realmente estaba avergonzado sus mejillas cambiaron a un leve tono carmín

-Esta bien, vamos a ir temprano???

-Si, me tomare libre el día de mañana para revisar a los especialistas que quiero que te atiendan

-Está bien, quieres algo de cenar???- dijo ella amablemente, no podría cocinarle una gran cena pero tal vez con un sándwich el quedaría satisfecho

-No gracias, cene en la cafetería del hospital

-Bueno…mmm… este- siempre era de esa manera, si hablaban de la familia o de su hijo que venia en camino era fácil llevar una conversación, pero al terminar siempre se quedaban sin palabras

-Voy a mi habitación, descansa- le dio un beso en la sien, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no caer en la tentación y no posar sus labios mas abajo para que ella pudiera corresponderle

En la mañana tardo mucho el levantarse, se quedo despierto acostado y somnoliento, sabia que tenia cosas que hacer, ir a San Mungo, visitar a Harry y Ginny, ayudarles con lo faltante para la boda, pero lo que mas deseaba era entrar a la habitación de al lado, arroparse junto a la chica que ahí se encontraba y dormir con ella, abrazados… juntos, muy juntos, quito esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se levanto a tomar un baño

Después de un cuarto de hora salio dispuesto a comer algo, su estomago le imploraba ser llenado, pensó en pasar a preguntarle a la chica que se le antojaba pero desistió de su idea, cuando la escucho en la cocina, cuando entro la vio ya lista y arreglada, se tomo muy en serio lo de temprano

-Buenos días!!!

-Buenos días, hasta que te levantaste, pensé que iríamos temprano a San Mungo- dijo ella que preparaba algo de comer, revisando un libro que estaba recargado en la barra

-No tan temprano… que estas haciendo???

-Cocinando- dijo ella, era lo mas obvio no!

-Tú no sabes cocinar- comento el chico mientras tomaba un pedazo de pan que estaba en un plato, que era de ella, llevándoselo a la boca

-Nunca es tarde para aprender y ahora que tengo tanto tiempo libre en algo me tengo que entretener, seguro que no puedo seguir en mi trabajo??? No resistirá ocho meses así

-Hablaremos con la Dra. Woolverston si ella te autoriza a trabajar puedes hacerlo, pero solo con su autorización, ella es la mejor medí maga en San Mungo y pues a estas horas no atiende pacientes, solo esta en su oficina revisando los historiales, se que si le pido el favor será tu medí maga, me tiene un gran aprecio y yo deseo que ella sea la que lleve tu embarazo

-Como tu quieras, bueno ten- puso frente a el un plato- pruébalo y dime como esta???

-Sinceramente???- dijo el desconfiado no quería hacerla sentir mal si la comida no hubiera quedado buena

-Por favor, quiero aprender a hacerlo bien, se sincero- y se sentó frente a el poniendo un tenedor para que el lo probara

El lo tomo y comió el primer bocado, hizo una mueca y se levanto a escupir en el lavaplatos

-Malo???

-Excesivamente salado- dijo el tomando del jugo que ella le había servido para pasarse el mal sabor- no te preocupes la practica hace al maestro, necesitas seguir intentándolo, te invito a desayunar, vamonos!!!

-Está bien- dijo ella encaminándose a la sala en donde había dejado su suéter, los días últimamente estaban fríos, Ron también tomo una chaqueta ligera y salieron.

Cuando llegaron al Hogsmeade, vieron que había mucha gente, varias veces las personas topaban con ellos, Ron empezó a temer con la chica y la tomo de la mano, la chica se sonrojo, parecían novios y deseaba tanto que lo fueran. Después de comer algo, fueron a San Mungo, Hermione le pidió a Ron que no pasara con ella a la revisión, la verdad es que aun le incomodaba que el la viera con poca ropa, todavía después del chequeo la Dra. Woolverston y la castaña se quedaron conversando. Después hicieron pasara a Ron para que se integrara a la platica

-Pues el bebé al parecer esta en buenas condiciones, lo que me preocupa son tus pruebas de anemia, chicos como puedo ver el bebé no estaba planeado verdad???- una de las cualidades de la Dra. Woolverston es que era muy sincera

-Mmm no- dijo la castaña- pero queremos tenerlo, no lo planeamos pero lo deseamos

-Pues seria bueno que llevaras a Hermione con un psicólogo ya sea muggle o mágico, la depresión que presenta puede afectar al bebé, Ronald tienes que cuidarla mucho y hacerla sentir querida, el bebé experimenta los sentimientos que tenga la madre y eso me preocupa

-Yo estoy bien

-No es verdad- dijo el pelirrojo- yo se que desde que terminamos no estas bien, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que te sientas mejor

-Si, todo lo posible largándote a Italia con tu amiguita- dijo ella resentida

-Que??? No voy con mi amiguita, estoy terminando mi carrera- dijo el ofendido

-Si, feliz terminando tu carrera con tu amiguita, yo tengo que estar en la casa cuidando mi embarazo y deseando con todas mis fuerzas que no te estés revolcando con la italiana

-Estas loca!

-Tu estas mal, para ti esto es fácil, yo soy la que me la paso en casa, yo soy la que dejare de ser atractiva, la que dejara de salir en citas, la que estará sola con la bebé mientras tu estas con la italiana revolcándote!- después de terminar la discusión voltearon apenados a ver a la Dra. Woolverston

-Eso es a lo que me refería, como fue un embarazo no planeado, ustedes terminaron, el bebé siente todo, si Hermione esta triste por que no están juntos lo siente, si esta preocupada por que llegas tarde lo siente, si pelean, gritan y ese tipo de cosas también

-Lo siento, yo lo se, entiendo lo que debes sentir, Odett solo es mi compañera, no existe ninguna relación entre nosotros, quiero lo mejor para el bebé y también para ti y si piensas que salgo temprano pero me quedo ligando en el hospital, estas muy equivocada, se como eres, se lo aburrida que has de estar y en lo primero y lo ultimo que pienso en mi tiempo en el hospital, es en llegar temprano al departamento para hacerte compañía, Dra. Woolverston quería preguntarle, cuando estuve revisando a Mione, vi que el embarazo es de alto riesgo lo es???

-Si Ronald

-Pero existe la posibilidad de que ella pueda trabajar en el ministerio aunque sea medio tiempo, que pueda hacer algo para entretenerse y no sentirse atada al embarazo???

-Creo que como medí mago y futuro padre, puedes considerar hablar con el jefe de Hermione y que le de trabajo de oficina algo tranquilo, no hay ningún problema, mientras no utilice medio mágicos para viajar al ministerio

-Ves, ya te autorizaron trabajar, todo va a salir bien- dijo dándole un beso en la sien-bueno Doctora, haré la cita para el próximo mes con su asistente, tenemos algo de prisa, mi hermana esta por casarse y pues estamos ayudando en los preparativos

-Bien, Hermione come bien y puedes estar tranquila, el bebé esta en buenas condiciones solo procura no alterarte

-Muchas gracias por atendernos doctora, que gusto conocerla- dijo la chica, salieron tomados de la mano y la Dra. Woolverston empezó a reír

-Increíble que estén en esta situación, se nota que se aman y son el uno para el otro… esos dos se llevaran una gran sorpresa

Ron y Hermione salieron después de hacer la cita y fueron con los chicos, comentaron que el bebé estaba muy bien y se divirtieron como antes, cuando su relación era oculta y no tenían problemas.

Los días pasaron rápido, Hermione y Ron empezaron a llevarse mucho mejor, la chica había hablado con su jefe y el gustosos la acepto de nuevo como su asistente prometiéndole a Ron, que no la cargaría con trabajo y confiando que podía estar tranquila. El sábado en la noche, Ron llego del hospital a las nueve, la chica estaba leyendo un libro, solo con unos pants y una camiseta que le pertenecía a él que le quedaba enorme, con el cabello mojado, seguro después de llegar del ministerio se había dado un baño y sin una gota de maquillaje, al parecer de Ron se veía muy linda al natural

-Como te fue???

-Bien, vamos a hacer algo- dijo el acostándose en el sillón de enfrente

-Es sábado, estoy embarazada, que podemos hacer???- dijo ella como si fuera ilógico que pudieran salir

-Vamos a bailar, vamos al bar que fuimos en el cumpleaños de Harry

-Estas loco, a que iría??? No puedo tomar, no pienso ligar y no quiero ver que invites a otra a bailar

-El que estés embarazada no quiere decir que no puedas salir y divertirte, no puedes tomar alcohol, pero pedimos tus bebidas sin alcohol, además te estoy invitando quiero salir, nos la pasamos encerrados aquí

-Esta bien, quieres que invite a Harry y Ginny???

-No, vamos a salir solo tú y yo- dijo el caminando hacia su habitación a darse un baño y la chica fue a arreglarse, después de una hora salieron y se fueron caminando al bar la entrada estaba repleta como la ves anterior, pero el guardia al ver que eran un pareja común y tranquila los dejo pasar si batallar

-Buscamos mesa???- pregunto ella gritando, delante de él pero sin soltarlo de la mano

-No, vamos a la pista y después nos sentamos en la barra- Ron se notaba mas animado de lo normal

Empezaron a bailar una música muy rítmica, Ron bromeaba y hacia que Hermione se atacara de la risa imitando a otros tipos que bailaban alrededor de el, obviamente sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, después de un rato la música cambio a una mas lenta, bailaron un par de canciones antes de que Hermione le dijera…

-Tengo sed

-Vamos a tomar algo- sin soltarla de la cintura la fue guiando hacia un lugar vacío en la barra, solo ella tomo asiento- Que se te antoja???

-Lo que sea, no puedo tomar alcohol… una piña colada- dijo ella sonriendo, estaba disfrutando muchísimo la salida

-Bien- se dirigió al mesero- Una piña colada sin alcohol y un whiskey en las rocas

-A la orden- grito el mesero y se puso a prepararlo

-Whiskey en las rocas??? Terminaras fatal, sabes que no puedo cargarte hasta el departamento- dijo la castaña riendo

-Hermione, tengo desde el cumpleaños de Harry que no salgo a divertirme, quiero pasarla bien!- dijo el tomando un sorbo de su bebida cuando el barman se las entrego

-Tanto sin salir??? Que no existen los bares en Italia

-Si, pero como le comente a Ginny hace un tiempo, no soy el prototipo normal de medí mago, allá los chicos solo estudian y en su tiempo libre duermen y vuelven a estudiar- la chica sonrió- tu sabes que no soy así, me gusta jugar quidditch, salir de repente, tomar unos tragos, lo normal

Hermione dio un sorbo a su bebida

-Que tal esta???- Le pregunto el chico, ella movió la cabeza y sonrió- A ver dame!

Hermione empezó a reír cuando Ron puso una mueca

-Muy dulce para mi gusto, pero esta bien para ti y como te has sentido en casa??? Muy aburrida???

-Bueno pues ahora que estoy solo la mañana en la oficina un poco mejor, estoy llevándome trabajo a casa para tener que hacer después de que comemos y te vas

-Solo no te cargues de trabajo, con eso es suficiente, quieres que volvamos a la pista???- ella lo miro con el seño fruncido

-Quien eres tu y que le hiciste a Ronald Weasley??? Tantas ganas de bailar tu???

-Vamos no seas aguafiestas, quiero olvidarme del mundo, por hoy solo somos tu y yo- dijo tomándola de la mano y de nuevo yendo hasta la pista repleta de gente, Hermione se sonrojo por lo ultimo dicho por el chico "Por hoy solo somos tu y yo"

Después de mucho baile y bastantes bebidas para el chico, salieron del bar. Eran las tres de la mañana e iban muy tranquilos, tomados de la mano y conversando, Hermione recordó que después del cumpleaños de Harry iban igual, deseo tanto que ese tiempo regresara. Ron ya no coordinaba y se reía por cualquier cosa, se sostenía de Hermione obviamente sin dejarle todo el peso a ella, solo para no caer, cuando llegaron al departamento el seguía en un estado de felicidad

-Anda vamos a que te acuestes!- le decía Hermione jalándolo del brazo- Ron vamos!!!

-Vamos a tener un bebé verdad???- Hermione volteo los ojos y asistió- y es mío verdad???

-Claro que es tuyo Ron, ya estas ebrio y diciendo idioteces

-Nunca te acostaste con Krum???

-No seas imbécil, claro que no- dijo ya molesta, trataba de no hacerle mucha bronca por que sabia que no estaba bien

-Ven aquí!- le dijo jalándola para que se acostara en el sillón, se acostó sobre su estomago pegando su oído a el- hola bebé, soy papá! Tu papá no Víktor Krum! Te quiero y ya quiero que estés aquí, aunque a mamá le quedan unos meses de embarazo, te quiero bebé

-Por que estas tan sentimental hoy???- Ron la ignoro y siguió hablando con el bebito

-Ojala pase el tiempo rápido, mamá va a experimentar muchos cambios contigo aquí dentro- dijo besando si vientre- pero vas a ver que serán los mejores momentos de su vida y de la mía! Te quiero, no, no solo te quiero te amo bebé!!! Mamá y yo no estamos juntos por que beso a su amiguito Víktor Krum

Hermione solo volteo los ojos y bufo molesta, pero bajo sus manos y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, dándole un masaje

-Pero veras que para cuando estés aquí ya tendremos solucionado el problema, no se si estaremos juntos, pero tu puedes estar seguro que todo será por tu bien

-Vamos a que duermas Ron- de nuevo la ignoro

-Tu hablas con el???- pregunto el chico volteando a verla

-Siempre, a todas horas, le doy los buenos días y cuando estoy en el trabajo le platico de la familia de ti y de mi, cuando comemos y no estas, no quiero que el te extrañe

-Tu me extrañas???

-Vamos a que te acuestes- le dijo cambiando el tema

-No quiero aquí estoy muy bien- dijo abrazando su estomago, la chica sonrió y siguió acariciando el cabello- te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así Ron? Si nos llevamos bien, te amo y no creo que yo te sea indiferente

-No me eres indiferente y lo sabes, pero no se… Hermione no se, no quiero saber, al menos no ahora

-Está bien, anda vamos a tu habitación, mañana no vas a poder ni con tu alma- dijo ella irguiéndose por lo cual el también tuvo que hacerlo

-Pero vas a dormir conmigo!- dijo el entrando a la habitación

-Claro que no!- dijo ella entrando tras de el- acuéstate y descansa, mañana me levantare a prepararte la poción para la resaca la vas a necesitar

Ron se desvistió quedándose solo en bóxer y con la camiseta interior, después fue por ella y se acostó aunque Hermione ponía resistencia, la abrazo abarcándola con sus brazos para que dejara de forcejear

-Ya quédate quieta! Si te vas estarás abusando de mi ebriedad!- dijo el riendo

-Si me quedo estaré abusando de tu ebriedad- dijo logrando que la soltara y sentándose en la cama volteando a verlo

-Y que esperas…- dijo el retándola, Hermione ni lo pensó cuando ya estaba sobre el besándolo apasionadamente y el… estaba respondiendo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! La que tarda mil siglos! Pero aquí tienen un capitulo especial, exclusivamente Ron/Hermione, se que había dicho que en este capitulo vendría la confrontación con los padres, pero lo dejare para que el sigue. Espero que les guste ver que ya empezaron a tratarse mas y bueno hasta llegaron a otras cosas… veremos que pasa cuando el pelirrojo despierte al día siguiente!

En fin, mejor me pongo a contestar reviews por que llegaron muchísimos (Yupi!!!)

Hermioneyron.- Gracias por tu comentario, si ya se que tres fics seria un abuso, no puedo con estos y quiero mas, mejor lo dejo para luego! Saludos!

Strange Little Wizard.- Gracias y disculpa la demora, ojala puedas comentarme que te parece este capitulo sale? Bye!!

Anni fer.- Si Ron puede ser estresante, pero así la historia tiene mas drama, jajaja, gracias por comentarme que quieres que sea el bebé, yo ya lo tengo decidido espera a ver si la atinas! Besos!

Ruby Moon Li.- Ya viste a tu incentivo? Jajaja gracias amiga tu si me entiendes por que tienes poco tiempo igual que yo, pero ya me estoy acoplando un poco mas a la escuela, pero eso de las levantadas! Horrible! Saludos y besos!!!

Piby Weasley.- Crees que mataría a alguien? No, te falta conocerme! Se me dificultan esas escenas, hasta las peleas, imagínate matar! No lo creo! Aunque quien sabe seria un buen final dramático! Jaja Tomare muy en cuenta tu comentario de que quieres que sea el bebé ya me decidí pero cualquiera pueda cambiar de opinión, jajaja Bye que estés de lo mejor!!!

Aguss.- Gracias por tu comentario y pues tu mail ya lo tengo por que te tengo en el msn, aunque no se si me lo mandaste antes o después de que ya te tenia agregada, en fin el punto solo es agradecerte que te tomes tu tiempo para leerlo aun mas para dejarme un comentario, muchísima gracias!!!

Faithfrv.- Siento la espera, pero aquí lo tienes, saludos!!!

Titi.- Tu si que eres dramática, les digo que se me dificulta matar y quieres que mate a la criaturita que Hermione lleva dentro… mmm… lo pensare, pero creo que recibiría varios linchamientos, tomatazos y muchos virus, gracias por comentar y espero que te guste la historia!!!

Krolcitapottercita.- Siento tardar tanto pero mi nuevo cambio de vida ha alterado todo mi alrededor, ahorita mismo muero de sueño, pero quiero subir el fic, hacer ejercicio, hacer la tarea y dormirme temprano! Jajaja, espero que te puedas entretener al menos un poco con este capitulo!!! Saludos!

JuDiTh.- Paciencia… paciencia!!! No se si pronto, pero quien sabe todo puede suceder entre nuestros protagonistas, gracias y saludos!!!

Rosewg.- Ya llegara el momento en que odien a Odett, yo ya lo hago y aun ni escribo esa parte, pero como ya se de que tratara, pues es bueno empezar a echarle malas vibras, jajaja Hermione sufrirá mucho por su culpa y Ron… bueno no te cuento mas, saludos!!!

Alejandra.- Si Ron es frío, pero por culpa de Hermione, si desde el principio hubiera echo las cosas bien, pues… otro gallo le cantaría! Jajaja aunque te apoyo pobre Hermione esta embarazada! Denle un poquito de paz!!! (N/A: Eso lo hago yo no???) jajaja gracias y saludos!!

Heily Potter.- Ya se hablan y mucho mas, Ron la invito a salir para que se distrajera y pues la pasaron muy bien, ya después te enteraras del sexo del bebé aun faltan muchas cosas, jajaja saludos!!!

Andrea Radcliffe.- Empecemos por partes, Hermione se fue sin pensarlo a vivir con Ron por el bebé y por que claro que lo quiere cerca! Yo también lo haría! Jajaja Segundo, mi novio y yo ya no festejamos los meses imagínate! Ya solo los años, indirectamente y sin intención (jajaja como no!) le deje un folleto de anillos de compromiso en su carro, a ver si eso le da una idea! Jajaja. Tercero, no te espantes tengo 22 años!!! Y por ultimo ya descubrirás que será el bebé!!! Gracias por tu comentario saludos!!!

La-merodeadora.- Tu comentario muy tomado en cuenta! Mil gracias y saludos!

Ilovedanyrupert.- Siento mucho que terminaras con tu novio, ojala que esta actualización te anime aunque sea un poquito, tu comentario me dio mas de una idea, no pienso decirte nada por que asi no seria interesante, muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo y dejarme comentario y espero que este de lo mejor!!! Saludos!!!

Konitha.- Espero no cambiar la forma de escribir al menos, ahora llevo clase de Literatura espero que eso me ayude aun mas, muchas gracias por pasar por aquí, saludos!!!

Ardeth.- Ya viste que Ron no aguanto la tentación y Hermione… pues es un abuso, las hormonas por lo del embarazo no la ayudan, jajaja Ahorita van bien viviendo juntos, ya veremos que pasa después! Muchas gracias por la opinión sobre el bebé ya después veras que será! Saludos!!!

Sofi.- Yo también te extraño amiga, las dos andamos como locas por el tiempo, en la oficina llego y me conecto pero de repente me pongo a trabajar y no le contesto a nadie, o de plano mi papá o mi hermano me quitan la comp. Y pues ya después ni puedo platicar a gusto!!! Bueno nos veremos después!!! Besos y abracitos!!!

RoSittS.- Pobre Ron, ya a todas les esta cayendo mal, jajaja veremos como va cambiando de actitud con referente a su chica y el bebé! Saludos!!!

Cris- Evans- Snape.- Te enorme review esta lleno de verdades, así como tu comentas que sientes cada roce, abrazo, beso, etc. Yo siento lo mismo al escribirlo, veo en mi cabeza cada escena, cada paso que dan, sus rostros y sus acercamientos, espero que te guste este capitulo y mas que nada que sigas dejándome estos reviews tan extensos que me encantan!!! Muchos saludos, un beso y un "te sigo viendo" al menos por aquí!!!

CoNnY-B.- Ron siguió tu consejo a la perfección y se dejo llevar. Y que lastima por tu tío, uno de los míos duro 15 años de novio con su chava y el la termino, ahora sigue soltero y al perecer quedado! Jajaja saludos y espero verte por aquí!

Pandiitha.- Te deseo que dures con tu niño, lo mismo que yo y mas!!! Mil gracias por tu comentario que bueno que te este gustando el fic y si, desde el principio esa fue la idea, que Ron no fuera el culpable esta vez de las desgracias entre Hermione y el, espero estar cumpliendo tus expectativas!! Saludos!

Marlene de Ponidulac.- No te preocupes por eso, mi compu (la de la casa, en donde trabajo en este momento) también al parecer esta contaminada y se la llevan el sábado, pero tengo la de la oficina disponible para mi así que no te disculpes por no dejar comentario siempre que puedas dejarlo serán muy bien recibidos, aunque te soy muy sincera! Ya te extrañaba! Que bueno saber de ti, saluditos!!!

Euge.- Ya se sobre todo lo del aguante! Aunque créeme que de parte de los dos, tengo el pequeñísimo defecto de ser extremadamente necia y caprichosa, creo que eso es culpa de mi papá y mi novio la lleva! Tu opinión tomada al 100! Mil gracias!!!

Maggie Weasley Granger.- Gracias por tu comentario, ya se que estoy siendo mala con Hermione pero una vez se merece ser la que sufra pero solo un poco ya ves que el pelirrojo no se puede resistir a sus encantos, sobre Rose, bueno primero que nada se que sabes que mi fic no tiene nada que ver con el epilogo y los nombres que vienen ahí no los usare, pero gracias por comentarlo ya veras que no te decepcionaras y que alegría que te registraras así puedo entrar a tu pagina a ver los dibujos! En serio que me encantaron! Muchas gracias y estamos al pendiente sip???

Ayly Weasley.- Ron jamás dejaría a Hermione en ese estado y ya ves que no se resistió al vivir con ella, definitivamente son el uno para el otro y se aman con locura y pasión que le vamos a hacer!!! Juntarlos??? No por el momento! Jajaja lo siento, no quiero ser mala pero aun tengo muchas ideas y pues es mejor sacarlas o me volveré loca! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero verte en el siguiente capitulo por aquí!

Gabriela.- Gracias que bueno que te guste mi fic, esa es la idea y gracias por ser comprensiva con lo del tiempo, estos días se me están complicando y me están encargando tarea de todas las materias, creo que mis maestras piensan que no tengo vida, en fin muchísimas gracias y espero que nos veamos pronto por aquí de nuevo, mil gracias por comentar!!!

Tonks2547.- Gracias y espero que te guste!

La gorda.- Siento lo de las fotos, no se ni donde tengo la cabeza, pero deje de escribir tu comentario para mandártela, coméntame si te llego sip??? Gracias por comentarme y seguimos viéndonos por aquí, vale???

Piper Radcliffe.- Primero que nada wow, super wow! El comentario mas grande que he recibido desde siempre!!! Bueno empecemos con los puntos importantes del review se que lo que comentas de Ron es justificado, se que se esta comportando de manera muy extraña, que se nota a leguas que ama a la castaña y al baby que viene en camino, pero esta dolido, quiero pensar que es la manera en que los hombres ocultan sus sentimientos, el ver a su novia besándose con otro tipo no ha de ser fácil, yo solo pienso en el mío y se me estrujan las tripas, mejor no pensar esas cosas, solo necesita tiempo y créeme el se dará cuenta del error de que lo único que Hermione necesita para estar bien es tenerlo a el, pero como su pareja, a veremos que pasa después de que intimaron de nuevo. Por lo del bus, claro que se muere por estar con ella pero créeme que Hermione no se rendirá hará lo posible para volver a reconquistar al chico y créeme con lo que la adora no batallara! En fin que bueno que en el foro este siendo aceptado y solo espero que no me la rayen por ya no entrar y dejar de publicar, pero si te dan puntos y esta gustando me alegro! Muchas gracias por tu extensísimo comentario, mil gracias por este y espero que me dejes uno igual para este capitulo!!! Mil gracias!!!

Kaitlin Green Astro Ranger.- Ginny tiene un mes y medio mas que Hermione, en el capitulo puse que Ginny le comento que Harry lo llevo a checar y tenia dos meses y medio y Hermione solo tenia un mes, el tiempo que Ron llevaba en Italia, duda respondida, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo mil gracias por tu comentario!!! Saludos!!!

Conita93.- Gracias por tu comentario, cuídate tu también! Espero verte en este capitulo!! Saludos!!!

Tagwa.- Gracias realmente tienes razón sus comentarios me encantan y me ayudan a seguir en esto!! Espero que no te moleste la tardanza pero ando como loca, ya quiero acoplarme a este nuevo horario! Muchísimos saludos!!! Gracias!!!

Silvia Karelia.- No lo odies!!! Bueno yo lo amo con eso basta! Jajaja ya se dará cuenta de que Hermione lo necesita solo a el, gracias por tu comentario y por tu opinión sobre el sexo del bebé!!! Saludos!!!

Treinta y cinco comentarios!!! Wow muchísimas gracias, me quede sin palabras!!! Los quiero!!! Gracias por todo, espero tener la misma respuesta con este capitulo!!! Besos!!!

Umi Céfiro (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)


	24. Vaya forma de anunciarlo!

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración!!! Aquí esta el fic… **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_Ron se desvistió quedándose solo en bóxer y con la camiseta interior, después fue por ella y se acostó aunque Hermione ponía resistencia, la abrazo abarcándola con sus brazos para que dejara de forcejear_

_-Ya quédate quieta! Si te vas estarás abusando de mi ebriedad!- dijo el riendo_

_-Si me quedo estaré abusando de tu ebriedad- dijo logrando que la soltara y sentándose en la cama volteando a verlo_

_-Y que esperas…- dijo el retándola, Hermione ni lo pensó cuando ya estaba sobre el besándolo apasionadamente y el… estaba respondiendo_

"_**Por que todo tiene que ser así"**_

_**Cáp. 24.- Vaya forma de anunciarlo!!!**_

Al día siguiente muy temprano, Ron abrió los ojos, recordó la intensa noche que habían pasado y volteo a ver a la chica que estaba a su lado, _hermosa, _fue la única palabra que encontró para describirla, sabia que era un estúpido, que realmente la estaban pasando mal por sus necedades, por que tenia que estar así con ella si era claro los sentimientos de la chica??? No quiera preguntárselo en estos momentos, lo único que deseaba era volver a abrazarla y dormir y eso fue lo que hizo

-Eres mía- dijo tomándola de la cintura y acomodándose con ella- solo mía…

Horas después Hermione se despertó, eran las diez y media de la mañana, quedaron de estar a las dos de la tarde en la Madriguera, aun había mucho tiempo. Trato de levantarse para irse a su habitación, sabia que solo había pasado la noche con Ron a causa del estado de felicidad que embargaba al chico la noche anterior, pero cuando trato de ponerse de pie, se dio cuenta que seria imposible con los brazos del chico rodeándola fuertemente (sin lastimarla) por la cintura, lo único que podía hacer era recargar su cabeza en el pecho del chico y esperar a que se despertara, a las once al fin, Ron se levanto

-Buenos días- dijo ella tímida, realmente la sonrisa que le dedico era triste, sabia que esto no debía haber pasado

-Hola- la beso en la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos

-No piensas dejarme ir???- dijo ella poniendo sus manos sobre las de Ron para quitarlas y levantarse

-No- dijo terminantemente

-Por que razón???- pregunto ella sin entender

-Eres mía, lo entendí en la mañana que desperté, no voy a dejarte ir, no quiero hacerlo y no lo haré, vuelve a dormir- la tomo, la subió sobre el y tomando las sabanas cubrió su desnudez

-No te entiendo- dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos- Explícame!

-No existe explicación, te amo… demasiado, vamos a tener un bebé, pasamos la noche juntos, te tengo desnuda sobre mi, crees que te dejare ir??? Nunca!- y volvió a cerrar los ojos, los abrió cuando sintió su torso empapado por las lagrimas de la chica

-Te amo- le dijo ella sonriendo, ahora la sonrisa si era de extrema felicidad

-Yo también… se que estos últimos meses he actuado como un idiota, se que la has pasado muy mal y que la anemia y depresión que padeces es totalmente mi culpa, pero que hubieras echo tu en mi lugar, dime!

-Creo que me hubiera puesto igual o peor que tu, realmente somos necios verdad???- dijo ella dándole un pequeño y suave beso

-Si, iremos a la Madriguera, anunciaremos que tendremos un bebé, seguiré trabajando y estudiando en Italia, termino en dos meses y pediré mi regreso a Londres, no puedo estar lejos de ti, ni de el- dijo Ron acariciando su espalda

-Gracias…

Después de un rato se ducharon y desayunaron algo ligero, sabían que la Sra. Weasley se molestaría si llegaban sin hambre a la Madriguera, Hermione se recostó en el sofá de la sala mientras Ron acomodaba la cocina, después el fue a acostarse sobre ella, platicaban y reían, los dos estaban muy animados, Ron la beso muy apasionadamente, el tiempo teniéndola cerca y sin poder tocarla o besarla realmente lo estaba volviendo loco, las cosas empezaron a entusiasmarse

-Hay que dejarlo, no tardamos en irnos a la Madriguera- decía la chica suspirando mientras Ron besaba su cuello

-Lo intento, juro que lo intento… pero no puedo- decía el siguiendo son su labor

-Por favor déjalo! O tendré que ir con un psicólogo- dijo una voz que no era de ellos

Ron levanto la cabeza asustado ahí estaba su hermana y su futuro marido, Ginny traía en las manos un par de llaves que su hermano le había dado, Hermione se sonrojo al instante, pero no podía levantarse por que el pelirrojo estaba sobre ella

-Como siempre! Los oportunos!- dijo Ron riendo e irguiéndose logrando que la chica quedara sentada

-Chicos, hola!- saludo la castaña

-Ron te seré muy sincera, no me gusta que juegues con Mione- dijo Ginny molesta- esta embarazada y solo la lastimas, si piensas que ella estará cuando a ti te plazca estas muy equivocado por que…

-Ya cállate Gin!- la interrumpió Hermione- Estamos juntos de nuevo, somos pareja

-Wow felicidades chicos!!! Me alegra tanto que hayan resulto sus problemas- dijo Harry sentándose con Ginny en el otro sillón, cuando voltearon a ver a la pelirroja se percataron que estaba llorando- Que pasa preciosa???

-Mione me grito- los tres fruncieron el seño

-Amiga no te grite, pero es que siempre atacas a Ron sin preguntar, que no era tu hermano favorito??- dijo la castaña tranquila

-Si lo es, pero yo solo trataba de defenderte pensé que Ron estaba abusando de que lo quieres para poder acostarse contigo- dijo la pelirroja limpiándose las lagrimas

-Ginny en que buen concepto me tienes!!! Crees que abusaría de Mione de esa manera, simplemente me di cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ella, es todo- dijo el pelirrojo defendiéndose

-Lo siento amiga no quise ser tan grosera, te agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mi- la castaña fue a sentarse junto a ella para abrazarla

-Es el embarazo, supongo que es una etapa, ayer lloro por que íbamos a ver una película en televisión y se nos paso por que nos quedamos dormidos- dijo Harry explicando el por que del comportamiento de su chica

-Siento mucho si te ofendí Ron

-No te preocupes ya me estoy acostumbrando- dijo riendo- Harry acompáñame a mi consultorio en Italia

-No dijiste que no ibas a trabajar hoy???- le pregunto la castaña

-Solo quiero ir a ver a los pacientes, antes de irnos a la Madriguera, esta bien???

-Si, espero a que regreses para ir a casa de tus padres- los chicos entraron a la chimenea y desaparecieron, llegaron directamente al consultorio de Ron y el saco unos historiales que comenzó a revisar, un compañero estuvo al pendiente de sus pacientes y estaba revisando las notas

-Realmente me alegro que hayan vuelto amigo, a Hermione eso le hará muy bien- dijo Harry mientras miraba los adornos que tenia Ron sobre las repisas y en su escritorio, muchas fotos de los Weasley´s y de el pero sobre todo de Hermione

-No solo a ella amigo, yo también la necesitaba, a parte no tengo tanto control, cuando no la veía pensé que tal vez no me hacia falta que realmente podría sobrellevar esto, pero… estando con ella me di cuenta que no es cierto, que la amo demasiado para tenerla cerca y no estar juntos

-Pues es lo mejor que me has dicho, Ginny y yo deseábamos que se arreglaran desde hace tiempo

De pronto entro al consultorio una chica muy hermosa, alta, ojos verdes el cabello castaño claro recogido en una coleta y con la bata de medí mago

-Ronald, no sabia que estabas aquí, Clive me pidió que viniera por los expedientes de tus pacientes para revisarlos- dijo Odett muy sonriente

-Gracias Odett pero dile a Clive que yo me encargare de las revisiones y de nuevo regresare a casa, la verdad tenia algo de pendiente- dijo Ron sin despegar la vista de los expedientes

-Pues que bueno verte por aquí, vendrás en la noche??? Tal vez podamos cenar juntos en la cafetería- dijo ella coqueta, desde que había conocido al pelirrojo se había enamorado perdidamente de él

-Mmm no, pasare la noche en casa de nuevo, disculpa el es mi mejor amigo Harry Potter- los presento- Harry ella es Odett compañera aquí en el hospital

-Mucho gusto Odett- dijo Harry estrechando la mano de la chica

-El gusto es mío Harry- dijo la chica algo decepcionada, no sabia por que Ron no le prestaba atención- Entonces ya no regresas???

-No- dijo él de nuevo sin voltear a verla- Harry en el corredor hay una maquina de refrescos te molesta si te pido que me traigas uno???

-No te preocupes yo también quiero ir por uno- dijo el chico revisando si traía galeones, la maquina era exactamente como las muggles pero era mágica

-Yo te guío- le dijo ella amablemente, salieron y en el corredor iban conversando

-Así que te falta un año para terminar de estudiar???

-Si mas o menos, soy como la ayudante de Ronald, el en dos meses termina y pues me enseña muchas cosas, y que es de tu vida???

-Bueno termine la carrera hace un par de meses y pues me caso pronto, no lo divulgues por ahí eh!!!- la chica sonrió- mi novia que es la hermana de Ron esta embarazada

-En serio que alegría, ya me imagino que estas que no te la acabas de la emoción!- Odett era muy agradable pero necesitaba información…- y bueno, tu sabes si Ronald tiene algún compromiso en Londres??? Se que suena medio extraño… pero tu amigo me gusta mucho

-Mira creo que eso deberías hablarlo con el, no me corresponde ventilar la vida de mi mejor amigo

-Que pena discúlpame- dijo muy rápido y Harry empezó a reír- Solo que pensé en la posibilidad de entablar alguna relación con él ya que cuando platicamos las últimas veces me comentaba que no había definido que hacer y pues que tal vez se quedaría en Italia

-No te preocupes, solo puedo decirte que Ron tiene prioridades enormes en Londres, creo que no se vendría a vivir aquí

La chica sonrió melancólica, que había en Londres que ataba a Ronald de esa manera??? Ella se encargaría de averiguarlo, después de ir por los refrescos, dejo a Harry de nuevo en la entrada del despacho de Ron y se despidió con una sonrisa radiante, Harry entro y mientras el pelirrojo revisaba los historiales entablo conversación

-Sabias que le gustas a Odett???

-Si- contesto sin prestar atención

-Has salido con ella???- pregunto el morocho frunciendo el seño

-Si, un par de ocasiones cuando llegue a Italia- siguió en lo suyo y Harry seguía con sus preguntas

-La besaste???

-Mmm no, solo somos amigos…

Harry lo interrumpió- Pero ella te ve como algo mas, eres mi mejor amigo pero si lastimas a Mione en el estado en que se encuentra me encargare de darte una paliza, entendiste???

-Claro- Harry rodó los ojos, era imposible hablar con Ron cuando se concentraba de esa manera, después de un tiempo que Harry se quedo solo en el consultorio por que el pelirrojo había ido a revisar a sus pacientes regresaron al departamento de Ron y Hermione. La castaña se encontraba dormida en el sillón…

-Ginny no esta, supongo que se fue a su departamento después de que Mione se quedo dormida

-Hermione anda muy cansada… me pregunto por que???- dijo Harry antes de soltar la carcajada, que hizo que la chica se levantara

-Hola! Como te fue???

-Bien- dijo saludándola con un suave beso- todo estaba en perfectas condiciones y mis pacientes se alegraron de verme, uno se quejo que no le gustaba la manera en que Clive lo revisaba

-Por que???- pregunto ella mientras se acomodaba en cabello

-No tengo idea! Pero en fin, llegando de la Madriguera me daré una vuelta por allá, aunque sea en la madrugada para revisar que no haya cambios negativos en la salud de unos pacientes a los que les administre pociones nuevas

-Donde se metió mi prometida Mione???

-Hace rato que se fue, cuando yo estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, me dijo que estaba "excesivamente"-dijo remarcando la palabra- aburrida y que se iría a la Madriguera a ayudar a su madre

-No dudo que esté excesivamente aburrida, últimamente no se conforma con nada y todo le aburre, estos cambios que trae el embarazo me van a volver loco, no tienen ni idea, si de por si, ella es muy terca y yo un necio de lo peor… ahora tengo que cumplir todos sus caprichos

-Pues si amigo no te queda de otra- dijo el pelirrojo pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de la castaña y acercándola a su cuerpo

-En unos meses estarás igual y espero que peor así podré reírme de ti- dijo el pelinegro en burla

-No lo creo, Ginny es más chiflada que Mione, así que creo que te tocara la peor parte, verdad preciosa???- Hermione asintió mientras correspondía a su beso, era increíble como no podían dejar de tocarse o besarse, realmente este tiempo separados les había afectado

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos a la Madriguera, si no queremos recibir el regaño de tu madre- dijo Harry sonriendo, sonrisa que borro al llegar a la Madriguera y ser el único en recibir el regaño de Molly.

-Hijo yo se que Ginny tiende a mandarse sola, pero como se te ocurre dejar que viaje en el autobús noctámbulo con su embarazo- decía la sra. Weasley, Harry solo asentía moviendo la cabeza y sintiendo mucha vergüenza

-Ya mamá, estaba aburrida y quise venirme para acá, Harry estaba con Ron en Italia fue mi culpa no de él- defendía la pelirroja a su prometido, sabiendo como se estaba sintiendo Harry por ser regañado enfrente de todos

-Solo le aconsejo que cuide mas de ti hija!- decía Molly con una sonrisa pellizcando suavemente la mejilla del morocho

-Yo… lo siento mucho Molly no volverá a suceder- dijo el morocho sinceramente

-Harry no le des por su lado, mamá, puede volver a suceder Harry es mi prometido, mi pareja y el amor de mi vida, pero no somos siameses y no por el echo de estar embarazada lo quiero sobre mi, de por si es sobre protector imagínate tu si le dices que tiene que estar conmigo al cien por ciento! Déjanos llevar nuestra relación en paz mami! Por favor!

-Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes!-decía ella sin borrar la agradable sonrisa de su rostro

-Y te lo agradezco, pero nosotros nos la arreglaremos si??- Ginny ya estaba irritándose

-Claro hija-Molly si sabia como darle a Ginny por su lado, la pelirroja solo volteo los ojos y fue a sentarse junto a Harry en la sala

-No han llegado tus padres… ojala que no tarden- decía el pelirrojo nervioso

-Te parece que lo anunciemos después de la comida, para que al menos tengan el estomago lleno al recibir la noticia- dijo la castaña, Ron no pudo evitar reír

-Lo que te preocupa, será a la hora que tu quieras preciosa- le sonrió y acaricio su mejilla, este gesto no paso desapercibido a Molly pero ellos al darse cuenta de la presencia de la madre de Ron en la sala, se separaron y se hicieron los desentendidos

Un rato después llegaron los demás integrantes de la familia Weasley, Fleur traía a Montserrat que pasaba de brazo en brazo, ya que al ser la primera nieta y tener el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, todos estaban encantados con ella, Angie fue la única que se resistió a cargarla ya que por su embarazo muy avanzado se le dificultaba un poco además de que el cansancio era notorio, pero Ginny y Hermione estaban encantadas con la pequeña, Ron embobado viendo a su chica con la nena en brazos, estaba seguro que le encantaría la imagen cuando cargara al bebé de ambos, los señores Granger fueron los últimos en llegar

-Miren la hora, debería de darles vergüenza- decía Hermione en broma mientras ayudaba a su madre recogiendo sus abrigos y poniéndolos en el perchero

-Lo sentimos hija, la rehabilitación de tu padre duro un poco mas, ya pudo ponerse de pie y dar unos cuantos pasos- dijo la señora Jane con una sonrisa radiante

-Papá eso es fantástico- Hermione se hinco frente a la silla de ruedas de su padre para abrazarlo- Seguro que muy pronto volverás a ser el de antes

-Señores Granger, que alegría verlos aquí-dijo Ron que llego a saludarlos, Robert lo miro extrañado, si bien el chico nunca le cayo mal, ahora que sabia lo de la relación con su hija le había tomado cierto resentimiento

-Es un gusto verte Ronald, Mione nos comento que limaron asperezas al menos ya se hablan verdad???- pregunto el padre con el seño fruncido

-Si, han sucedido ciertas cosas entre nosotros que nos ayudaron a dar ese paso y pues… usted debe de saber que es imposible molestarse con ella, es maravillosa

-Lo es- dijo Robert- en fin solo cuídala y no vuelvas a lastimarla, por que si no me encargare de que mis piernas vuelvan a funcionar solo para patearte el trasero

-Es una promesa- dijo el chico estrechando la mano del padre de la castaña

-Jane que gusto tenerlos con nosotros, Robert espero que estés haciendo caso a todos los cuidados de Jane- dijo Molly con los brazos en la cintura- Los hombres tienden a ser muy necios

-Claro Molly y quien puede decirlo mejor que tu, con siete varones a tu cuidado- dijo Jane saludándola con un abrazo- Sentimos llegar tarde pero Robert pudo caminar un poco hoy y pues la señorita de rehabilitación insistió que la terapia fuera mas intensa

-Todo por la mejora de Robert- dijo Arthur al acercarse a saludar a su amigo, prontamente entablaron conversación, Robert le comentaba de un nuevo cepillo de dientes eléctrico que había comprado para venderlo entre sus pacientes y el Sr. Weasley escuchaba fascinado las funciones de este, prometiéndole a Robert ir a visitarlo para que se lo enseñara

-Como ves??? Se llevan bien no???- pregunto Ron al oído de la chica

-Mejor de lo que esperábamos, realmente espero que nos apoyen Ron, estoy muy asustada por dar la noticia

-Tranquila, veras que todo saldrá bien- le dijo el chico acariciando su espalda

Molly y Jane al verlos conversaban entre ellas, si bien la Sra Granger ya sabia que algo había pasado entre ellos, pues nunca lo había comentado con Molly y está pensaba que los chicos traían algo nuevo entre manos, después de largas conversaciones, chistes y mas, Molly llamo a todos a la mesa, la comida estaba deliciosa y por ser tanta gente en un mismo lugar no faltaron los temas de conversación, Harry y Ginny comentaban detalles de la boda, el lugar (que no iba a ser la Madriguera) como serian los vestidos de las damas y detalles sin mucha importancia. Cuando fueron acabando, los jóvenes se levantaron y fueron despejando la mesa, Ron al ver que su padre y el Sr. Granger ya tenían intención de irse, los detuvo…

-Pueden quedarse un poco, necesitamos hablar con ustedes…- dijo el pelirrojo volteando a ver a los cuatro adultos

Fred que había escuchado no quería levantarse para irse a la sala- Pero aun no termino mamá!!!- dijo cuando Molly le retiro el plato y los cubiertos

-Ya no tienes nada en el plato, vamos sal de aquí, tu hermano y Hermione quieren hablar con nosotros- todo esto lo dijo con una sonrisa estaba casi segura que su hijo y la castaña anunciarían que tenían una relación, después de correr literalmente a Fred, Molly se sentó y volteando a verlos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Listo ya podemos empezar a hablar… pero vamos no sean tímidos cuéntenos que les pasa!

Ron y Hermione voltearon a verse extrañados por la extraña reacción de Molly, el pelirrojo suspiro y tomo la mano de la chica, los cuatro adultos sonrieron

-Hermione y yo… bueno nosotros vamos a…- se le dificultaba decirlo y mas aun cuando los cuatro pares de ojos estaban posados en el

-Vamos hijo no te sientas incomodo- le dijo Arthur, consejo que Ron no podía tomar en estos momentos

-Es que es algo muy complicado… les ruego que nos entiendan- la castaña se acomodaba el cabello, tomaba de nuevo la mano de Ron, acariciaba la espalda del pelirrojo y volteaba a ver a todos lados, buscando las palabras para no infartar a los adultos

-Es tan difícil decirnos que volvieron hija???- pregunto Robert sonriendo- a decir verdad estaba renuente a volver a aceptar a Ronald como tu pareja pero se ven tan bien y por como te pusiste esa ves que nos contaste de su relación con él, pues estoy seguro que es el único que puede hacerte feliz

-Un minuto, dijiste relación???- pregunto Molly con cara de enfado

-Mamá Mione y yo somos pareja desde hace medio año… terminamos por un problema y ahora estamos reanudando la relación, ha pasado algo importante

-COMO QUE ERAN PAREJA Y NO NOS LO CONTARON!!! QUE ACASO NO CONFIAS EN TU FAMILIA RONALD WEALSEY!!!- todos los menores que estaban tras la puerta tratando de escuchar cual era el problema se exaltaron al escuchar el grito de Molly, Harry y Ginny solo suspiraron sentados juntos en el sofá, si la Sra. Weasley se ponía así por la relación oculta, no querían pensar como estaría cuando le dijeran que esperaban un bebé

-Ron y yo no éramos novios formales Molly, por eso no lo comentamos, no sabíamos si esto funcionaria y no queríamos decepcionarlos

-Como que no eran novios formales??? Hija como permitiste eso???- decía Jane que cuando Hermione les contó la historia a ellos les comento que tenia una relación con Ron y había terminado, nunca les menciono que era oculta

-Si Ronald, Hermione no es una muchachita de malas costumbres como para que la tuvieras de esa manera, es una niña decente que lleva muchos años siendo como de la familia, el que la ocultaras como si fuera una cualquiera no me parece!-decía Molly aun mas indignada

-Mamá ese no es el punto!!!- grito el chico aun mas enfadado- Entiendan una cosa la relación entre nosotros es problema nuestro, Robert tenemos nuestras altas y nuestras bajas, desde que llegaste note que estas resentido conmigo, es comprensible Mione es tu hija y por nuestro problema pasado salimos lastimados, Jane tu sabes lo que siento por ella, es maravillosa y no quiero que pienses que solo estuvimos juntos por un rato o que no la tomo en serio, lo que siento por Hermione es enorme, yo la… yo la amo. Mamá- dijo suspirando- ustedes son lo mas importante en mi vida, no se por que tienes esa extraña idea de que no los quiero o no los tomo en cuenta

-Pues nunca nos cuentas tus problemas, siempre quieres resolverlo todo solo- decía Molly resentida

-Mamá precisamente venimos a ha hablar con ustedes por que tenemos un problema, no vengo a que me ayudes, solo queríamos anunciárselos y por otro lado si, estoy acostumbrado a resolver mis problemas yo solo, pero sabes por que???- ella negó- somos 7 hermanos, 7!!! He sido de los mas independientes, por que no tenias tiempo para mi y así me acostumbre y no pienses que te lo estoy recriminando, creo que gracias a ti soy lo que soy, pero siempre estabas ocupada tenias que estar con Ginny por que es la mujer y le mas pequeña, los gemelos por que eran unos revoltosos, Percy por que el mas sentimental y requería atención…

Cuando Ron menciono esto los gemelos no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada, Arthur se levanto y abrió la puerta de la cocina, descubriendo a todos sus hijos con sus respectivas parejas escuchando

-Por que están escuchando conversaciones ajenas???- pregunto Molly molesta

-Es que… bueno mamá… la curiosidad pudo más que nuestras conciencias- dijo Percy y todos lo fulminaron con las miradas

-Solo queremos saber que se traen entre manos Ronnie y Hermy- dijo Fred poniendo cara de niño bueno

-Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes! Yo pensando que los eduque correctamente y son una bola groseros y desconsiderados…- y así siguió en monologo, Harry y Ginny también se habían ido a sentar a la cocina, ya que todos estaban ahí no tenia caso que se quedaran solos en la sala, Hermione le dijo al oído al pelirrojo…

-No crees que esto ya esta muy fuera de tema, ni siquiera hemos dicho lo del bebé- miraron a su alrededor y se dieron cuenta que ya nadie les prestaba atención- crees que tu madre tarde mucho en terminar de regañarlos???

-Y luego se pregunta por que no le cuento las cosas, en dos segundos se olvido de nosotros- dijo el bufando, fue a la sala y tomo del perchero el suéter de Hermione y el rompevientos que el portaba, fue y la ayudo a ponerse la prenda y también se puso la suya

-Bueno familia!!!- hablo mas fuerte, así Molly dejo de regañarlos y todos voltearon a ver a Ron- nosotros nos retiramos, Mione esta cansada y pues… que estén todos excelente… por cierto veníamos a anunciarles que vamos a tener un bebé- el shock que se produjo solo fue roto por el sonido de la puerta azotándose… ellos ya se habían ido cuando todos reaccionaron…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!!! Juro que en verdad lo siento!!!

Primero que nada quiero decirles que si no había subido capitulo es por que no tenia nada, la semana pasada me dio gripa, al parecer mas fuerte que las ultimas veces y pues… me la pase dormida de plano, nunca me había sentido tan mal, esta semana que siguió tuve exámenes diarios y pues tenia que ponerme a estudiar, al menos ya se que en cuatro materias saque 100 y en una 85, las demás me la dan la próxima semana, espero que comprendan estos puntos y no me odien ni me recriminen tardar tanto en subir los capítulos, yo se que esta ves me excedí pero la verdad es que he estado muy ocupada.

En cuanto a "Vuelve a mi", no he escrito relativamente nada solo tres hojas de Word y la verdad es que se me hace muy poco y nada relativo subir solo eso, así que espero estar subiendo el siguiente capitulo para la próxima semana, por esa cuestión también lo siento se que llevo mucho mas tiempo de no subir capitulo de esa historia pero como ya les había comentado no pienso abandonarlas.

Además les quiero agradecer por todos los reviews los tuve muy presente y me encantaron como siempre, espero que sigan dejándolos para animarme y darme tiempo para seguir escribiendo, no contestare comentarios en este capitulo por que en mas o menos una hora salgo de viaje y regreso el domingo, pero la verdad mi conciencia no se quedaría tranquila si me iba sin al menos subir este capitulo.

Bueno creo que ya quedo todo explicado, espero que les guste el capitulo y nos vemos la siguiente semana, si el tiempo me lo permite!!! Saludos!!! Besos y mas!!!

Umi Céfiro (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)


	25. Verdades!

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este **__**fic**__** no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert **__**Grint**__** en persona, bueno son de J.K. **__**Rowling**__**, terminando la aclaración**____** Aquí esta el **__**fic**__**… **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

No crees que esto ya esta muy fuera de tema, ni siquiera hemos dicho lo del bebé- miraron a su alrededor y se dieron cuenta que ya nadie les prestaba atención- crees que tu madre tarde mucho en terminar de regañarlos???

-Y luego se pregunta por que no le cuento las cosas, en dos segundos se olvido de nosotros- dijo el bufando, fue a la sala y tomo del perchero el suéter de Hermione y el rompevientos que el portaba, fue y la ayudo a ponerse la prenda y también se puso la suya

-Bueno familia!!!- hablo mas fuerte, así Molly dejo de regañarlos y todos voltearon a ver a Ron- nosotros nos retiramos, Mione esta cansada y pues… que estén todos excelente… por cierto veníamos a anunciarles que vamos a tener un bebé- el shock que se produjo solo fue roto por el sonido de la puerta azotándose… ellos ya se habían ido cuando todos reaccionaron…

"_**Por que todo tiene que ser así"**_

_**Cap. 2**__**5.- Verdades**___

Ron y Hermione llegaron al departamento, el chico lanzo molesto su rompe vientos al sofá, ella solo se sentó y recargo su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá triste, desde un principio su miedo era que no nos entendieran y la verdad es que ni atención les habían prestado

-Nos ignoraron!- le dijo el casi gritando, ella solo asintió- Se supone que nosotros éramos el centro de atención, todos querían escuchar lo que nosotros decíamos y luego nos olvidaron, así de fácil

-Si, la verdad es que pudo haber sido peor- dijo suspirando

-Y lo será- dijo Harry saliendo de la chimenea

-Donde esta Ginny???- pregunto la chica

-Viene en el auto de tus padres con los señores Weasley, los van a matar!!! Todos los demás también vienen en este momento ustedes son la sensación- les dijo Harry sentándose

-No era la idea, solo queríamos decirles lo del bebé pero se fueron por la tangente, son unos…

-Ron!!!- lo interrumpió la chica- estas hablando de nuestros padres!!!

-Después de que diste la noticia, todos se quedaron en silencio por mucho tiempo… Ginny y yo no dijimos nada esperando a que reaccionaran pero lo único que escuchamos después de eso fue el grito de tu madre llamándote, cuando uno de los gemelos se asomo a buscarlos ya no estaban

-Viajamos en el autobús noctambulo, queríamos llegar pronto a casa, me duele la cabeza- dijo Ron dándose un masaje en la sienes

-Te traeré una poción, quédate aquí- dijo dándole un suave beso que el chico correspondió

-Estas bien???- pregunto el morocho

-Recuerdas cuando diste la noticia???- Harry asintió- Bueno esperaba algo igual al menos parecido, pero no… quería que fuera especial, estos primeros meses Hermione no lo ha pasado bien, quería alegrarla, que sintiera apoyo… no solo mío sino de nuestros padres- suspiro- quería que se sintiera bien… solo eso

-Amigo háblalo con ellos, tus padres son comprensibles, solo habla con ellos… y si no te apoyan, Ginny y yo siempre estaremos con ustedes

De pronto se oyó el golpeteo de la puerta, bastante fuerte a decir verdad, seguido de un grito que claramente era la voz de Molly, y Ginny tratando de calmarla, Ron abrió la puerta desganado

-Que quisiste decir con que van a tener un bebé???

-Mamá se entiende no???- dijo molesto y caminando hacia la sala. Todos entraron tras de el y fueron ocupando los sofás y hasta el suelo, en ese momento entro Hermione con una poción y un vaso con agua

-Hermione Granger ven inmediatamente a sentarte tenemos que hablar con ustedes!!!- dijo molesta Jane señalando un pequeño sofá que habían designado a la pareja, los dos lo hicieron Hermione le dio la poción y Ron la tomo para después beber un poco de agua

-Mamá pueden escucharnos… por favor!!!

-Que quieren decir que son unos irresponsables, que ni siquiera habían enterado a la familia de Ron de su supuesta relación y van a tener a un bebé, que habían terminado y procrearon un bebé

-Jane…- dijo Robert tratando de calmarla

-Mamá, no fue algo planeado, pero no creemos que sea malo, Ron y yo deseamos esto mas que nada- no pudo evitar que las lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos- por favor entiéndeme

-Ni siquiera nos tomaron en cuenta!!! En que estaban pensando???- pregunto casi gritando Molly

-Créeme que en ustedes no! Ya déjenlo si??? Si no van a apoyarnos perfecto, es lo único que queríamos saber, no queríamos decepcionarlos, no queríamos que esto pasara pero paso, queremos al bebé si ustedes no, les ruego que se vayan de mi casa

-RONALD WEASLEY!!!- Molly no oculto su descontento por las palabras de su hijo

-Hermione tiene anemia y depresión, la ultima día que estuve aquí antes de irme a Italia pasamos la noche juntos, cuando regrese y me di cuenta que estaba mal, mande a que se hiciera análisis y resulto que estaba embarazada… la amo y no pienso dejarla solo por que nuestros padres no pueden entendernos… no me sorprende que no lo hagan…

-No empieces con esas cosas Ronald- dijo el Sr. Weasley

-Papá, a todos los entienden, Fred y Angelina, Harry y Ginny!!! Que diferencia tenemos Hermione y yo!!! Dímelo, por que no merecemos apoyo??? Por que nos les comentamos que teníamos una relación??? Eso es???

-Hijo no… no es que no merezcan nuestro apoyo… nosotros no pensábamos que ustedes… bueno… que estaban en una situación así- dijo Arthur titubeando

-Pero lo estamos! Que tiene de malo???

Robert se puso de pie frente a Ron con dificultad, el pelirrojo con todo el valor que pudo reunir también lo hizo, no le importaba si el padre de Hermione lo golpeaba, sabia que el hombre había reunido todo su esfuerzo para ponerse de pie, ya que se notaba que el estar así lo lastimaba, la sesiones de terapia aun no habían terminado

-Piensas cuidar de mi hija, sin nuestro apoyo???

-No tenia pensando pedirles nada para el bebé, solo queríamos saber si van a querer a su nieto y claro que cuidare a su hija con mi vida si es necesario, con su apoyo o no!- dijo terminante, su suegro solo metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y le dio unas llaves- esto es…

-Tengo entendido que las embarazadas no pueden usar métodos mágicos para viajar, son las llaves de mi auto, sabes conducir verdad???- Ron asintió sin palabras- tienen todo mi apoyo Ronald

Y todos se quedaron en silencio cuando Robert estrecho en un fuerte abrazo a Ron, el pelirrojo correspondió

-Cuídame mucho a mi nena y a mi nieto… Hija- Hermione levanto su rostro y las lagrimas no tardaron en salir- Ven aquí princesa!- la chica se puso de pie y lo abrazo feliz- Señores se que es algo que no esperábamos- dijo dirigiéndose a su esposa y los Weasley- pero creo que nuestros hijos necesitan nuestro apoyo y no se por que tengo la impresión de que a mi ya me lo habían comentado

-Te lo dije cuando sufriste el accidente- le dijo Hermione sorprendida- Supongo que inconscientemente me escuchaste

-Sigo molesta por que no me lo habían comentado, muy molesta Ronald- dijo Molly- pero me entristece que pienses que te hacemos menos, nosotros te adoramos y claro que quiero a mi nieto mi amor, claro que los ayudaremos- Ron ni lo pensó cuando se lanzo a abrazar a su madre, Molly correspondió con lagrimas en los ojos

-Es injusto, Ron embaraza a Hermione y le dan un auto!!!- dijo Fred como reclamo, recibiendo de Angelina un golpe en la cabeza

-Cállate Fred!!!- le dijo Molly mientras seguía abrazando a su hijo menor- Te quiero Ron, muchísimo hijo- esto se lo dijo solo a el para no avergonzarlo frente a sus hermanos

-Yo también mamá, gracias por entendernos

-Bueno cuéntenos como esta Mione, en cuanto a su salud se refiere…- pregunto Bill entrando a la plática

-Bueno antes de saber del embarazo los estudios mostraron que tenia anemia y depresión, no recomendaron para esta ultima que la llevara con un psicólogo pero Hermione insiste que la depresión ya no es problema ya que lo que la deprimía es que no estábamos juntos y pues la anemia la estamos tratando, con medicamentos naturales que no dañan su embarazo y con una dieta balanceada que seguimos rigurosamente

-Después de un tiempo tengo que volver a analizarme y si la anemia disminuye o desaparece pues puedo empezar a comer lo que yo quiera- dijo la castaña- es un sufrimiento por que tengo muchos antojos y por el momento no puedo hacerlos realidad

-Hija eso lo compensaras después- dijo Jane preocupada- por el momento lo mejor es que sigas las indicaciones de Ronald y cuantos meses tienes???

-Tiene 2 y yo ya no soy su medí mago, empecé a revisarla pero como aun no reanudábamos la relación Hermione se sentía incomoda asi que hable con una de mis colegas y la mejor maestra que tuve y pues me dijo que encantada la atendería

-Por lo que veo tienen todo solucionado- dijo Arthur orgulloso de su hijo

-Si, lo único que nosotros queríamos era que estuvieran enterados de la situación pero ya habíamos tomado cartas en el asunto- le respondió su nueva nuera con una sonrisa

Después de un rato de charla poco a poco empezaron a despedirse, Fred se excuso diciendo que Angelina estaba muy cansada, George que el y Katie acompañarían a los anteriores por que tenían que hablar de negocios, los padres de Hermione por que Robert tenia una terapia en el hospital y con tantos avances no querían faltar, los hermanos mayores del pelirrojo no dieron muchas explicaciones, al final solo quedaban Harry y Ginny

-Entonces la boda es el mes entrante, queremos que sea lo mas pronto posible para aun caber en mi vestido de novia-dijo Ginny riendo

-Si ya vieron- dijo Harry levantando la blusa de la chica que ya había cumplido los 4 meses de embarazo- ya va a empezar a crecer, seguro que se va a ver hermosa

Ron y Hermione sonreían por ver la resplandeciente mirada de Harry puesta en la pelirroja

-Y cuando empezaran a repartir las invitaciones???- pregunto la castaña que estaba semi recostada en el torso de Ron

-Pues nuestros padrinos tienen que ayudarnos!-les dijo Ginny guiñándoles un ojo- Ustedes saben que es mucha preparación, pero estamos muy reducidos de tiempo así que será mejor que nos apuremos

-Lo que necesiten después de las dos de la tarde estoy disponible

-Solo les pido que no la hagan trabajar tanto y que sigan la dieta de Mione, nada de andar comiendo cosas en la calle- Hermione bufo molesta, Ron le beso el cuello y siguió hablándole- Solo hasta que te recuperes hermosa, si??? Vas a aguantar???

Ella sonrió y le dio un suave y corto beso

-Esta bien, entonces empezamos cuando ustedes quieran- les dijo la castaña sonriendo

-Bueno mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo, ahorita Hermione ya tiene que descansar y nosotros tenemos que ir a casa- dijo el morocho poniéndose de pie

-Harry antes de que te vayas puedo hablar contigo???- pregunto el pelirrojo levantándose y dirigiéndose a su habitación, Harry entro tras de el y cerro la puerta

-Pasa algo???

-Si, tengo entendido que el juicio de Malfoy es en tres días… antes del juicio quiero verlo- dijo el pelirrojo decidido

-Quieres verlo??? Para que???- pregunto Harry confundido

-Solo quiero verlo, es muy difícil que me ayudes???

-No, yo voy todos los días a Azkaban a la celda en donde se encuentra solo pare revisar que este bien y que no se haya suicidado, pero no dejaran que pases- Harry no entendía lo que el pelirrojo quería hacer

-Obviamente no, pero si me prestas la capa de invisibilidad podría pasar sin problema alguno

-Dime que traes entre manos Ron, no permitiré que solo vayas a exponerte a sus palabras, créeme yo diario lo escucho "Hasta que llegaste cabeza rajada" "Cuidas bien a la pobretona" "se comenta que vas a tener un bastardo", cuando me dijo eso le partí la cara- recordó sonriendo

-Harry se cuidarme solo hazme ese favor- le dijo Ron en el tono mas serio que pudo, Harry nunca lo había visto de esa manera

-Esta bien, que tienes que hacer mañana???...

Los prometidos después de un rato mas se despidieron y solo quedo la pareja, estaban cansados habían sido muchas reacciones y emociones para un solo día así que no dudarían en irse rápido a la cama, cuando ya estaban acostados, Ron la abrazaba y la besaba suavemente dándole las buenas noches, añadiendo en ese beso mucha dulzura y un poco de picardía que hacia reír a la castaña

-Dime que traes entre manos Ron???

-Entre manos??? Por que???

-Por que te encerraste en la habitación para hablar con Harry, cuéntame!- exigió la chica queriendo saber de que trató la platica confidencial entre Harry y el

-Mione no seas curiosa no es nada, simple trabajo- dijo el pensando que la castaña daría su brazo a torcer

-Simple trabajo? Tus labores y las de Harry son totalmente diferentes no tienen nada que ver la una con la otra, ya dime de que hablaron

-Mione es algo que haremos juntos si??? No es de tu incumbencia, esta bien???

-No, no esta bien! Tu tramas algo y no quieres decírmelo- dijo molesta-Y ya no te rogare, buenas noches

-Mione…no, Hermione!- fue lo único que atino a decir el chico cuando la vio ponerse de pie muy molesta y salir de la habitación, el portazo que se escucho después le indico que ella ya estaba encerrada en su cuarto

-Lo siento, ni el que estés embarazada me hará decirte lo que tengo en mente- dijo sonriendo de medio lado y acomodándose para dormir, su plan de ver a Draco al día siguiente no era algo digno de contar y menos a su novia embarazada.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levanto, seguía molesta con Ron pero aun así le preparo el desayuno, el se despertó tiempo después y la saludo con un pequeño beso que ella contesto desganada

-Sigues molesta???

-Si

-Vamos preciosa no seas así, cuando llegue de trabajar hoy te diré que hice esta bien???- le dijo poniendo un puchero

-No se por que ni puedes decírmelo ahora, vas a hacer algo malo??? Vas a estar bien???- pregunto preocupada

-Te juro que no hare nada que pueda poner mi vida en peligro, solo confía en mí- le dijo abrazándola y dándole un suave beso en el cuello, Hermione sonrió y lo abrazo también

-Te quiero… siento haberme puesto así, creo que el embarazo me altera- soltó la carcajada cuando Ron le dio una pequeña mordidita

-Échale la culpa a nuestro bebé que tengas mal genio…- dijo riendo- Yo también te quiero- atrapo sus labios con un apasionado beso

-Tengo que irme, me llevare el auto si???- Ron asistió abrazándola- Regreso al medio día, vas a venir a comer???

-No lo creo, te veo hasta la tarde! Conduce con cuidado y que tengas un excelente día- le dijo el pelirrojo besándola por ultima vez recibiendo un suave "hasta luego" de chica. Después de desayunar y darse un baño, se apareció en la oficina de Harry y el pelinegro no se encontraba ahí

-Me dijo que temprano…- tomo una revista y se sentó en el lugar de Harry, tiempo después el pelinegro entro con unos papeles en las manos- Dijiste temprano!!!

-Vengo de una junta, tengo que trabajar para mantener a tu hermana y a mi bebé sabes??? No comemos de tus planes de ver a Draco, no se para que quieres ir a verlo

-Tengo que hablar con el antes de que lo dementores le den el beso, ajustar cuentas

-Le dijiste a Hermione lo que piensas hacer???

-No, pero ya tuve problemas por eso, hoy después de ver a Malfoy hablare con ella, se molestara pero limpiare su nombre y mi alma descansara, vamos Harry no quiero sermones

-No te diré nada, has lo que te plazca, al fin y al cabo siempre lo haces, ten- le paso la capa de invisibilidad- cúbrete bien, nadie debe verte

Entraron juntos a la chimenea y Harry grito "Azkaban", llegaron a unas horribles oficinas en donde estaba un hombre con el semblante molesto y un cuerpo increíblemente musculoso

-Potter vienes a dar la visita de hoy!- dijo con una voz grave y rasposa

-Exacto- dijo Harry

-Tu varita- el pelinegro puso la varita en lo que al parecer era un detector de magia negra- Los días han estado muy tranquilos

-No has tenido problemas con los prisioneros???- el morocho siguiendo su rutina diaria

-Ya le piensan antes de causar revuelto, los dementores están mas despiadados que nunca- siguió hablando sin cambiar el semblante, Ron lo miraba sorprendido, y Harry confirmaba que las personas que trabajaban en Azkaban eran totalmente duros, jamás los había visto sonreír- Estas limpio puedes pasar

-Gracias- Harry volteo a ver a Ron de reojo, calculando el lugar en donde estaría y haciendo un movimiento de cabeza para que lo siguiera

-Siempre son así- pregunto Ron en un susurro cuando iban caminando por los tenebrosos pasillos

-Siempre, únicamente los ves sonreír cuando los dementores están atacando a algún prisionero, realmente tienen un corazón de piedra, pero respetan enormemente a los aurores y a los miembros que trabajan directamente en el ministerio

-Pues tienes suerte, mira que tratar con este tipo de personas a diario

-Fuera de aquí son personas hasta cierto punto normales, en las reuniones o fiestas que organizan en el ministerio para todos los departamentos que traten de seguridad puedes tener con ellos una conversación normal y no sabes la cantidad de historias que pueden contarte

-Pues cuando quiera una historia de terror créeme que no dudaré en preguntarles, falta mucho para llegar a la celda de Malfoy???

-Si, tengo que hacer todo el recorrido para no levantar sospechas y Malfoy esta en las celdas de máxima seguridad

Una a una fueron recorriendo todas las celdas de los prisioneros que Harry revisaba a diario, Ron estaba sorprendido era increíble como las personas ahí habían perdido la cordura, esperaba que Malfoy no estuviera en las mismas condiciones, odiaría tener que estar hablando con un tipo que no pudiera responderle

-Ya casi llegamos, que vas a hacer???- pregunto el morocho tratando que Ron al fin le dijera algo

-Solo quiero hablar con el, es tan malo???

-Es la mentira mas mala que he escuchado últimamente, trata de no dejar marcas si??? Puede alegar maltrato y me meterás en problemas si saben que entro a Azkaban una persona ajena al departamento

-Ni notaran que estuve aquí- dijo quitándose la capa cuando llegaron a la celda de Malfoy, Ron solo entro sin siquiera dirigirle una ultima mirada a Harry, el pelinegro le advirtió

-No tardes…

El lugar era muy tétrico, las paredes totalmente de piedra, totalmente escalofriante, Ron pensó en Hermione para impedir que la sensación de desolación le afectara, trato de enfocar su vista ya que todo estaba muy obscuro, solo la luz que entraba por una pequeña rendija en la única ventana que había en el lugar dejaba ver a una persona sentada en el asqueroso piso, Malfoy no era como nadie lo recordaba, su lustroso y relamido cabello caía por su frente sucio y descuidado, su ropa consistía en harapos que era imposible percibir a simple vista el color original de la prenda, pero la sonrisa muy marcada en los labios y esa voz que tanto odiaba seguía siendo la misma

-Visitas??? Que increíble, hubiera sido mejor que me avisaran para limpiar un poco mi hogar- dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras como solía hacerlo y con un deje de sarcasmo que solo hizo sonreír a Ron, Malfoy seguía tan cuerdo y arrogante como siempre

-No te molestes no es una visita amistosa, solo quería grabarme tu rostro antes de que los dementores hagan su trabajo- dijo Ron quitándose el abrigo y sentándose en una banca de piedra localizada al lado de la puerta

-Vienes a intimidarme con eso pobretón???- dijo riendo- No me preocupa en absoluto mi futuro, las indicaciones de mi amo las cumplí al pie de la letra, podría morir en este momento y lo haría totalmente satisfecho

-Claro terminaste las tareas que te dejo tu amo Voldy, tu trabajo de perrito faldero termina pronto no te preocupes, aunque por los últimos delitos que cometiste puedo deducir que tu misión era acabar con los de sangre impura

-Inteligente e ingenioso, que paso con el Weasley torpe y estúpido de nuestros tiempos de Hogwarts???- pregunto burlón el rubio

-Pero no te falto algo… o alguien, mejor dicho- le dijo Ron no tomándose la molestia de contestar al último comentario del rubio- Supongo que la persona que encabezaba tu lista era Hermione Granger no???

Draco solo frunció el seño y mantuvo su mirada puesta en el pelirrojo que sacaba de su abrigo unos cigarros, sacando uno y prendiéndole haciendo la seña de que le ofrecía uno

-No es mejor que tu ultimo aliento lo reserves para el beso del dementor, no gastándolo en mi vicio y bien- dijo soltando el humo de su primera calada- Hermione no estaba en la lista???

-Tu que crees???

-Últimamente he pensando mucho en ello, claro que el nombre de Hermione aparecía en la lista, tu amo debió dejarte ese encargo desde mucho antes, si Harry lo venció seguro que al menos deseaba que una persona muy querida por mi amigo muriera

-Me resulta increíble viniendo de ti que sacaras esa conclusión- siguió burlándose del pelirrojo

-A mi me resulta increíble que perdieras tu tiempo en tu ataque al ministerio, lanzándole dos cruciatus a Mione cuando podrías haberla acabado con un Avada Kedavra

-Solo fue un pequeño cambio de planes- dijo el rubio bajando la voz

-Si, cambio de planes, tengo la ligera idea de por que cambiaste de parecer…- Malfoy volteo a verlo frunciendo el seño- pero claro! Es tan lógico, el increíble y súper poderoso mortifago de sangre pura estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger- soltó como que no quiere la cosa

-Estas enfermo, yo enamorado de esa… sangre sucia??? Ella no me mueve ni un cabello

-Cuando vuelvas a llamarla así, tendrán que cancelar tu juicio por muerte accidental imbécil…- contesto muy molesto el pelirrojo al oírlo hablar así de su chica- Acéptalo huroncito Hermione te movía hasta el mas mínimo vello de tu pálido cuerpecito- dijo riendo y terminando su cigarro lanzando la colilla aun prendida cerca del prisionero

-Y en todo caso que fuera así, cual es tu problema???- dijo tomando valor el rubio y aceptando con esa pregunta lo que Ron confirmaba

-Mi problema…- dijo poniéndose de pie- Es que Hermione es mi chica, mi mujer y el que tu te hayas atrevido a besarla me tiene un poco desubicado

-Y que harás me atacaras con tu varita??? Increíblemente valiente, sigues sorprendiéndome pobretón, atacar a un prisionero sin varita, todo un Gryffindor sin duda

-Nada de varitas- saco la suya de su abrigo y la lanzo fuera de la puerta por los barrotes que esta tenia, sorprendiendo a Harry que la tomo y la guardo para evitar que por alguna razón extraña algún prisionero la obtuviera y pudiera usarla- Sabes una cosa???

-Que Weasley???

-Te lo diré solo para que te alegres por tu amor prohibido, Hermione esta embarazada, vamos a tener un bebé- esto dejo a Draco serio y reflexivo, Ron trataba de molestarlo para que lo atacara- Que??? Estas imaginándola con esa hermosa pancita que se notara en algunos meses o… te imaginas como el padre de esa criatura que crece en su interior???

-No… yo solo… yo- el rubio no sabía que contestar, realmente si estaba enamorado de la castaña y en algún tiempo había imaginado su vida sin Voldemort, sin sus raíces, sin esos pensamientos sobre el tipo de sangre de las personas, tal vez solo así podría haber intentado algo con ella

-Me das lastima- se puso de pie y le dio un fuerte golpe con el puño cerrado en la mandíbula, Draco no hizo nada por defenderse- Había pensado molerte a golpes por haberla besado, pero no vales la pena- regreso a la banca y se puso su abrigo- Realmente me lamente toda la vida por ser un pobretón como tu me decías, pero sabes soy el mas hombre mas rico y afortunado por que la tengo a ella, en que te ayudo tu clase social y tus millones eh!- le dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de la celda dejando al rubio totalmente desdichado

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No tengo mucho que decir, solo pedir disculpas lo siento de nuevo, la escuela es una mentira!!! Me dijeron que esa carrera no era complicada y le verdad es que no lo es pero… me encargan tarea a diario, no puedo con todo además en la oficina tenemos mucho que hacer con decirles que hoy en promedio solo estuve como dos horas ahí y todo el demás tiempo afuera haciendo vueltas, amo escribir y no lo dejare, solo espero que puedan aceptar que ahora tardare mas en actualizar… espero con ansias su comprensión y sus comentarios eso también es algo que amo de este hermoso hobbie, mil disculpas a las personas que me saludan en el mns y a veces no contesto o corto rápido la contestación por que ando ocupada, espero que vuelvan a intentar tener conversación conmigo en algún momento deben de pescarme desocupada!

Los quiero y deseo de todo corazón que este capitulo les guste, ya veremos como se pone la castaña cuando se entere de donde anduvo su amorcito!!! Saludos y besos!!!

Umi Céfiro (umi guion bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)


	26. Momentos de calma para dos!

**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este ****fic**** no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert ****Grint**** en persona, bueno son de J.K. ****Rowling****, terminando la aclaración Aquí esta el ****fic****… **

**En el capitulo anterior**

-Te lo diré solo para que te alegres por tu amor prohibido, Hermione esta embarazada, vamos a tener un bebé- esto dejo a Draco serio y reflexivo, Ron trataba de molestarlo para que lo atacara- Que??? Estas imaginándola con esa hermosa pancita que se notara en algunos meses o… te imaginas como el padre de esa criatura que crece en su interior???

-No… yo solo… yo- el rubio no sabía que contestar, realmente si estaba enamorado de la castaña y en algún tiempo había imaginado su vida sin Voldemort, sin sus raíces, sin esos pensamientos sobre el tipo de sangre de las personas, tal vez solo así podría haber intentado algo con ella

-Me das lastima- se puso de pie y le dio un fuerte golpe con el puño cerrado en la mandíbula, Draco no hizo nada por defenderse- Había pensado molerte a golpes por haberla besado, pero no vales la pena- regreso a la banca y se puso su abrigo- Realmente me lamente toda la vida por ser un pobretón como tu me decías, pero sabes soy el mas hombre mas rico y afortunado por que la tengo a ella, en que te ayudo tu clase social y tus millones eh!- le dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de la celda dejando al rubio totalmente desdichado

"**Por que todo tiene que ser así"**

**Cap. ****26****.- ****Momentos de calma para dos**

Unos minutos después Ron y Harry, el primero bajo la capa invisible, viajaron de nuevo hacia la oficina del morocho, Harry no podía creer lo que había oído "Malfoy enamorado de Hermione, su mejor amiga??? Increíble"

-Repite lo que escuche Ron- Harry tomo su taza de café que ya estaba frío y con un movimiento de varita lo calentó para dar un sorbo todo esta sin quitarle los ojos de encima al pelirrojo

-Es verdad, Malfoy enamorado de mi chica, batalle en creerlo

-Pero si la odiaba, bueno al menos eso parecía- dijo Harry aun más confundido

-No, llegue a la conclusión de que odiaba no poder amarla, odiaba a su padre, su forma de vida y como tenia que ver a los demás por su tipo de sangre, el amaba a Hermione y aunque esto suene raro viniendo de mi, me alegra que lo hiciera

-Ahora si pienso que estas loco!!! No puedo creer que digas eso!!! Demente!!!- grito sonriendo el pelinegro a su amigo que esbozaba una sonrisa muy sincera y que rectificaba lo anteriormente dicho

-Harry si Malfoy no sintiera eso por Hermione la hubiera matado, prefiero que el sienta eso por ella por que esta viva y conmigo- dijo alzando una ceja demostrando que el tenia la razón

-Ya te entendí, si es verdad, preferible que sea así- Harry suspiro- Y bueno como están las cosas entre ustedes???

-Pues como siempre una que otra discusión encabezan la lista, pero estamos bien, las reconciliaciones son prontas y el embarazo la esta volviendo más hermosa y un poco más tolerante, nada fuera de lo normal y mi hermana como esta???

-Pues todo lo contrario de Hermione, esta mas irritante que nunca, se queja por la mas mínima cosa y hasta creo que al estar embarazadas les dan un manual de cómo hacer sentir a los tipos mierdas en la cama!- dijo el morocho frunciendo el seño

-No la complaces???- pregunto Ron soltando una carcajada y mas al ver el gesto que puso Harry

-Hasta donde se, no soy un robot, ayer estuvo muy cariñosa, todo el día lo cual me puso de buenas y en la noche estaba mas que feliz de complacerla, lo hicimos cuatro veces!!! CUATRO!!! Y cuando terminamos tu hermana me dijo que mi actuación dejaba mucho que desear, que solo había tenido dos orgasmos y esperaba más de mí

Ron no pudo evitar que su risa resonara por toda la oficina, tanto así que una de las secretarias de un ministro que tenia la oficina cerca fuera a llamarles la atención por mandato de su jefe el cual estaba en junta con algunos superiores

-Lo siento, bajaremos la voz!- dijo Harry en modo de disculpa a la chica y cerro la puerta de la oficina- Idiota cuando vuelvas a hacer eso, te largas de aquí!!!

-Lo siento es que eso fue buenísimo, en serio que Ginny no se mide!!!

-En la mañana me pidió disculpas y me dijo que había sido una noche grandiosa, tu crees eso??? Después de lo que me dijo era mejor que solo dejara las disculpas y que me dijera que volveríamos a hacerlo o algo

-Esta embarazada compréndela!

-Solo espero que te pase lo mismo con Hermione en unos meses, ya sabes que el que ríe al ultimo ríe mejor!- dijo el morocho sonriendo, después de todo era mejor tomar las cosas con gracia que amargarse

-Bueno y que vas a hacer ahora???- pregunto Ron poniéndose de pie

-Tengo algunas labores mas aquí en la oficina después llevare a tu hermanita a comer para seguir con los preparativos de la boda, también se queja que ya no salgo con ella, piensa que me da pena que este embarazada, esta loca si nunca se ha visto mas bella, digo tu sabes que me vuelve loco con su belleza, pero el embarazo le añade un brillo a sus ojos y su rostro se ve totalmente perfecto… me encanta

-Cuando hablas así se que eres el indicado para ella, si vieras la cara de idiota que pones! En fin… creo que iré a perder el tiempo al Callejón Diagon no puedo llegar tan temprano a casa, tal vez también vaya a visitar a mi madre, necesito pedirle alguna receta casera para las nauseas, Hermione no puede tomar ningún medicamento y mi suegra llego con miles de pastillas y jarabes muggles, gracias a Merlín Hermione no es nada tonta, le dijo a su madre que por el embarazo no se puede auto medicar, en fin después nos vemos cuñado!

-Adiós, platicamos luego!

Ron uso la chimenea de Harry para ir a San Mungo, quería ir a revisar los últimos exámenes que le habían realizado a la castaña por la anemia, salió muy alegre ya que al parecer la anemia había desaparecido y paso a una pastelería y le compro ese pastel que la castaña le había pedido cuando empezaron sus antojos. Después visito a su madre, la cual estaba sola ya que su padre estaba en el trabajo, comió con ella y conversaron, Molly le dio la receta que ella usaba para las nauseas y después se fue a comprar lo que necesitaba, llego al departamento alrededor de las tres de la tarde, Hermione ya estaba ahí

-Hola guapa- llego a saludarla- Como te fue???

-Bien y a ti???- ella le respondió el beso y lo invito a sentarse junto a ella en el sillón donde se encontraba

-Excelente! Adivina que??? De Italia me transporte a San Mungo y me dieron los resultados de tus análisis… ya no tienes anemia

-En serio???- se lanzo sobre el y quedo sentada en sus muslos, Ron la acomodo y la tomo de la cintura amaba verla tan feliz, se besaron tiernamente y siguieron con la charla

-Si preciosa, tus esfuerzos dieron frutos y adivina que más… - le dijo suavecito en el oído- te traje el pastel que querías la vez pasada que paseamos por el callejón Diagon, tu recompensa por esperar

-Gracias y que es eso???- tomo una bolsa que el pelirrojo había dejado en la mesita de centro- Limones???

-Si también pase a casa de mis padres, mamá me dio la receta para las nauseas que ella usaba en sus embarazos, la receta es súper sencilla, pero aun así te la mando escrita

Hermione sacó un papelito en donde venia escrita la bonita letra de Molly

_Querida Hermione.- Ron me comento de tu problema con los mareos y nauseas. Te mando la receta que usaba yo espero que te sirva linda:_

_"Diluye el jugo de 2 limones amarillos en ½ vaso de agua, este remedio casero calma las nauseas, ayuda a eliminar los ardores estomacales y la acidez" _

_Molly Weasley_

-Muy sencillo, en la noche lo tomare, en fin, vas a ducharte??? Podremos comer una rebanada de pastel cuando salgas

-Tan mal huelo???- pregunto el chico haciendo un puchero

-No, pero normalmente cuando llegas del trabajo te duchas!- comento la castaña sonriéndole

-Si no hay que romper las costumbres, puedes prepararme la ropa???- ella asintió- Usare el pants deportivo azul, ya no pienso salir así que puedo andar mas desarreglado- le comento poniéndose de pie y lanzando la camisa que traía al piso después de quitársela

Así fue desvistiéndose hasta que quedo en bóxers, Hermione venia tras de él, tomando la ropa y zapatos que el pelirrojo dejaba a su paso, al llegar al baño, Hermione abrió el bote de la ropa sucia y metió todo ahí bufando molesta

-No parece nada difícil, no entiendo por que no te desvistes en el baño y pones la ropa en su lugar, no me molesta hacerlo Ron, pero en unos meses no podre ni verme los pies, mucho menos pienso en poder agacharme a recoger tu desorden

-Lo siento Mione!!!- le dijo sacando la lengua- Siento ser desordenado, pero te juro que cuando esta pancita se empiece a notar, hare hasta lo imposible para que estés tranquila y no tengas que mover ni un solo musculo

-Dúchate!!! Muero por una rebanada de pastel pero esperare a que termines!

Ron sonrió, se quito los bóxers y fue a ponerlos en el bote de ropa sucia, todo esto sin dejar se sentir la mirada de la castaña en su retaguardia, abrió la llave del agua caliente y cuando apenas salió templada tomo un poco en su mano lanzándolo a la cara de su novia

-Se te perdió algo???

-No, se exactamente donde esta y es todo mío!- le dijo Hermione sonriendo y salió cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Suspiro, definitivamente se había ganado la lotería con Ron, era el mas apuesto de los Weasley´s varones y tenia un trasero de infarto. Fue hacia la cómoda y saco una camiseta blanca, el pantalón deportivo, sudadera, bóxers limpios y calcetines.

Se recostó esperando que el chico saliera, ansiaba comer pastel y así ir cumpliendo uno a uno los antojos que gracias a la anemia había evitado. Cuando el sueño estaba venciéndola, una lechuza llego tocando fuertemente la ventana y sacándola de su letargo

-Hola preciosa, debes estar cansada!- le dio un dulce que tenia sobre su cómoda y le quito el sobre que tenia en la pata- Muchas gracias! Y buen viaje!- le dijo al verla emprender el vuelo

Se recostó en la cama y vio que el sobre estaba dirigido a su novio, volteo la misiva y vio que Odett, la chica italiana lo firmaba, sin pensarlo si quiera abrió el sobre y leyó

"Hola Pelirrojo!!! Te extrañe el día de hoy en el hospital, por que no viniste a trabajar??? En fin tus pacientes estuvieron excelente! Ya lo veras mañana, saludos guapo, nos vemos!!!"

-Ron!!!- grito molesta, pelirrojo??? Guapo?? Que se creía la italiana hablándole así a su novio

-Mande???- pregunto el chico saliendo de la ducha solo con una toalla en la cintura

-Que significa esto???- le mostro la carta- Odett te escribió, te dice guapo y pelirrojo, desde cuando es tan informal contigo y me mentiste no fuiste al hospital italiano!!!

-Mierda!!!- dijo el chico en voz alta- Mione lo siento!!!

-Deberías!!! Por que me mientes??? Donde estuviste???- la molestia se reflejaba en el ambiente la castaña estaba que echaba chispas

-Preciosa es que… no te molestes- trato de tomarla de la cintura y Hermione se aparto- Confía en mí

-No me toques, como quieres que confié en ti si me mientes!!! Que pretendes con todo esto!!!

-Te explicare… cálmate! Por favor- le dijo con voz suplicante, Hermione tomo asiento en la cama, lejos de el y viéndolo con el seño fruncido

-Recuerdas que ayer estuve hablando con Harry

-Si tampoco me quisiste decir que tramabas, cual es el misterio, que hiciste???- pregunto ya con desesperación

-Preciosa le pedí a Harry que me llevar a ver a Molfoy!- dijo de corrido, a Hermione le tomo unos minutos captar lo que el pelirrojo le había dicho

-QUE HICISTE QUE???

-Hermione cálmate!!!

-ESTAS DEMENTE!!! ARRIESGAR TU VIDA POR TU ORGULLO, ERES IDIOTA O QUE TE PASA???

-Pero estoy bien, Malfoy no me hizo nada… y que te hace pensar que Malfoy me ganaría???

-NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA, ME PARECE BIEN QUE MALFOY NO TE HICIERA NADA, ASI PUEDO MATARTE YO POR ESTÚPIDO!!!

-Hermione basta!- le dijo mas fuerte, la castaña trato de tranquilizarse, tomo un poco de agua del vaso que tenia en el buro y lo miro desafiante- Descubrí algo y quise ir a ver si era verdad

-Arriesgando tu vida???- dijo ella exasperada

-No arriesgue mi vida, preciosa que puede hacer Malfoy contra mí, absolutamente nada y más con lo que me entere

-Ya deja de darle tantas vueltas y dime que descubriste!

Ron se hinco frente a Hermione y le acaricio la mejilla

-Malfoy quería a lo mas hermoso y bello que tengo en este mundo Mione- suspiro y ella sonrió- Malfoy estaba enamorado de ti

-Es la tontería mas grande que he escuchado en la vida, con que te drogaste???- dijo con sorna lo cual molesto a Ron

-Es la verdad!!!- dijo indignado- Lo estuve pensando desde el ataque, por que diablos te beso??? Por que no te lanzo un avada kedavra??? Es lógico

-No es lógico, Malfoy siempre fue un cobarde- le contesto ella y le pasó la ropa para que empezara a vestirse

-Cuando se lo dije el se perturbo, Hermione… Malfoy estaba enamorado de ti y punto, no te diré mas

-Bueno aclarado ese punto… por que demonios Odett te dice pelirrojo guapo???...

Horas después estaban juntos y reconciliados en el sofá, después de muchas explicaciones y suplicas de parte del pelirrojo al fin la chica creyó que el no sabia el por que Odett lo llamaba de esa manera y mucho menos por que le había escrito, si el había pedido permiso para faltar al hospital…

-----------------------------

Un mes después Ron y Hermione se encontraban en una tienda departamental buscando algo lindo para la chica, ella había llorado toda la mañana al darse cuenta que su ropa ya no le quedaba y que el vestido que había comprado para la boda de Harry y Ginny que seria al día siguiente no le quedaba como cuando lo compro.

-Mira este, te gusta???- pregunto el chico mostrándole un vestido verde de maternidad

-No me gusta ese color

-Es la cuarta tienda a la que entramos y no te gusta nada, no quiero presionarte pero la boda es mañana Mione

-Lo se, tenemos que ir por Ginny en la noche, recuerda que se quedara con nosotros para no ver a Harry antes de la boda…- hizo un puchero como si quisiera llorar- Ando negada, necesito encontrar algo lindo

-Bueno mira esta sección, iré a ver mas allá y tal vez encuentre algo, pruébate lo que te guste y me llamas, esta bien???- le dijo acariciando su mejilla y logrando que sonriera

-Está bien

Ron se alejo un poco para seguir viendo ropa para la chica, él ya tenia su smoking y se burlaba de la chica diciéndole que ellos no batallaban nada para los eventos formales, decidió callarse cuando la castaña llevaba media hora sin dirigirle la palabra. Hermione prosiguió buscando y cuando entre todos los vestidos colgados en los estantes vio uno que le gustaba pensó que su búsqueda había llegado a su fin, tomo el vestido y se dio cuenta que otra chica se lo trataba de arrebatar

-Granger yo lo vi primero!!!

-Lavander yo lo tome antes que tu así que quita tus sucias manos de mi vestido nuevo!!!- le dijo la castaña mostrando molestia por encontrarse con la ex de su novio- Además que haces buscando ropa en la sección de maternidad???

-Recuerdas a Parvati, mi mejor amiga??? Pues va a tener un bebé!!! Y tu Granger, caíste en las redes de Krum???- pregunto burlona

-El padre de mi bebé no es Krum!!! Suelta mi vestido- le exigió jalándolo y quitándoselo de las manos

-Si no es Krum no se quien se atrevería a procrear contigo!!!- y rio con ganas, Hermione sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, a veces pensaba que su embarazo la metía en muchos líos por sus cambiantes estados de animo

-Estoy seguro que este vestido te encantara!!!- llego Ron con un hermoso vestido rosa con detalles de pedrería, el pelirrojo ni se dio cuenta de la presencia de Lavander- Que pasa???

-Nada, es muy lindo!!!- dijo acariciando la tela del vestido

-Vamos a que te lo pruebes- la tomó de la mano y al voltear se topo con su ex novia- Disculpa… Lavander???

-Ron… tu… estas con ella por que… son amigos verdad???- pregunto nerviosa la chica, sabia que lo que el dijera cambiaria totalmente las cosas

-Lavander no te había visto… mmm… no Hermione y yo vamos a tener un bebé!!!- el pelirrojo se veía orgulloso, Lavender supo que la guerra estaba perdida

-Tengo que irme…- y salió de ahí a toda prisa, hasta olvido que venia por un vestido par su amiga

-Sucedió algo???

-No… al fin se dio cuenta que el mundo no gira a su alrededor… en fin me pruebo el vestido???

Al fin regresaron a su casa, exhaustos pero con el vestido elegido, durmieron un largo tiempo, Ron se quejaba que Hermione le contagiaba los síntomas del embarazo ya que el había subido unos kilos por comer como lo hacia ella y dormía mas de lo común, después de un tiempo la chica se despertó con un trueno, estaba lloviendo a cantaros, cuando volteo a la ventana vio a una empapada lechuza que al parecer ya tenia mucho tiempo en la ventana por que ni se molestaba en tocar

-Lo siento!!! Muchas gracias- le dijo cuando la furiosa lechuza emprendió el vuelo, sin siquiera haber pedido algo para comer- Ups, creo que se molesto, quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevaba tocando

Se sentó en la cama y abrió el sobre, era para Ron del hospital italiano, la misiva les traía buenas nuevas, el pelirrojo hace tiempo había pedido su cambio a San Mungo y al fin se lo habían otorgado, desde hace unos meses se había graduado y al obtener su licencia le habían pedido que se quedara hasta que todos sus pacientes se aliviaran en su totalidad, al parecer había llegado el día

-Ron!!!- susurro ella sentándose sobre el chico y tratando de levantarlo- Ron!!!

-Que???- pregunto somnoliento y tratando de no moverse para evitar que la chica fuera a caerse

-Tengo buenas noticias y creo que tenemos que festejar!!!- le dijo besando su torso cariñosamente

-A ver… a ver… tranquila fiera- le acaricio su barriga un poco crecida y descubierta ya que su embarazo estaba en la etapa de los bochornos y antes de dormir se había puesto un blusa pequeña que solo cubría su busto y su pancita quedaba al aire- Me vas a contar las buenas nuevas???

-Ya nos otorgaron el cambio a San Mungo…- y lo beso intensamente, el ambiente prontamente cambio a uno muy sensual, Ron no traía camisa así que Hermione se deleitaba acariciando su torso en su totalidad, Ron se irguió y quito el top de la chica para besar su busto sin tela que le estorbara

-Tenemos que ir por Ginny…- le susurro el chico mientras besaba su cuello

-Después esta lloviendo mucho...- le contesto ella con esfuerzo- Quiero estar abajo…

-No podemos… siento que te aplastare… debes estar arriba, recuerda las posiciones que nos recomendó la doctora

De pronto un sonido fuera de la habitación se escucho los chicos se sobresaltaron y Hermione tapo su busto

-Cúbrete iré a ver quien es- Ron llego a la sala y encontró a su mejor amigo sentado en el sillón- Te quedaras en lugar de Ginny???

-No, venia a avisarles que Ginny se quedara con tu mamá, estaba de visita en la Madriguera y me enviaron una lechuza pidiéndome que viniera a avisarles ya que por la tormenta y por su estado es mejor que no tome ningún transporte

-Pues está bien, pasara su último día de soltera en casa de sus padres

-Y Hermione???

-En la habitación- le dijo el pelirrojo tomando asiento frente a el

-Interrumpí algo???- pregunto el pelinegro con una sonrisa picara

-Digamos que… si, algo!

-Bueno los dejo para que sigan en lo suyo, tu madre me envió una poción para poder dormir, aunque es lo que mas deseo, digamos que estoy nervioso, cuando se lo pedí lo vi tan lejano y ya es mañana, bueno aunque no puedo ponerme nervioso con esto, en dos meses nace Katherine, para eso si necesitare tomar fuerzas

-Katherine lindo nombre!

-Ginny lo eligió ya sabes ni siquiera me pregunto, pero es un lindo nombre Katherine Potter, suena bien! Hasta luego Hermione!!!- grito para que la chica lo escuchara

-Adiós- se oyó desde la habitación

-No se desvelen los quiero mañana frescos como lechuga!!!- y entro a la chimenea para desaparecer al instante, Ron volvió a la habitación

-Que paso???

-Podemos seguir con lo nuestro, no hay enanas fastidiosas cerca!- y se concentro totalmente en complacer a su chica, que a parte de su etapa de bochornos también estaba en la etapa mas sexual del embarazo, Hermione sabia que el calor que sentía en esos momentos no tenia nada que ver con los molestos calores que usualmente acompañaban su estado.

------------------------------

El sonido de un despertador muggle que Hermione estaba empeñada en tener los despertó, pero se quedaron un rato mas acurrucados mientras el sueño desaparecía completamente

-Entonces iré a dejarte con las chicas, tengo que ayudar a Harry ya sabes burlarme de él y ponerlo aun mas nervioso- le dijo en broma y acariciando su espalda desnuda

-No Ron, no seas malo, de por si es un día bastante ajetreado para ellos, no seas así- le respondió- Imagínate se verán tan lindos, es fantástico al fin van a unirse y después nacerá la nena

-Si

-Mmm… aun tengo sueño- le comento la chica cerrando los ojos

-Duerme un rato mas, aun faltan varias horas para que empiece todo el show, descansa…- le dio un beso en la frente y Hermione obedeció, Ron salió de la cama, se vistió y fue a la cocina a preparar café, después se encerró en su despacho y de una gaveta que tenia cerrada con una llave mágica saco un estuche de terciopelo

-Si, concuerdo contigo hermosa, unirnos al fin será fantástico- susurro alternando en sus dedos el precioso anillo que guardaba el estuche…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Precisamente hoy una amiga (Dorina) me pregunto por el capitulo, le dije que estaría para la próxima semana, quería hacerlo el doble de largo y luego pensé, por que no publicar este capitulo hoy y la próxima semana otro, lo vi aun mejor, este capitulo no tiene mucha relevancia en la historia, solo es para que nos demos cuenta que ahora Ron y Hermione ya viven momentos de calma y tranquilidad, el embarazo va perfecto y como podemos ver ya que Ron ahora trabajara en San Mungo y habiendo terminado su carrera cumplirá su promesa y ya esta pensando darle el anillo de compromiso a la castaña, ya veremos que tal me sale ese tramo de la historia.

En fin, también quería comentarles que a esta historia le quedan unos tres capítulos a lo sumo, espero que así sea, como les comentaba por que tengo mas historias en mente y por que en febrero entro de nuevo a la escuela, en fin! Ya están avisados!!!

Es la una de la mañana como ven me es imposible contestar reviews, pero créanme que los tengo en mente y quiero agradecer a Kaitlin Green Astro Granger, Ilovedanyrupert, Ayly Weasley, Alejandra, Saiyury11, Andrea Radcliffe, Piper Radcliffe, Ardeth, Hermioneyron, Conny-B, Faithfrv, Angelikilla, La gorda, Hermione Weasley, Konitha, Heily Potter, Silvia Karelia, Bonnie-Eyes, Linc, Chiquita05, Argentinita, Gabriela, Nelly Grint, espero que no me haya faltado nadie, muchas gracias y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

Nota Después aclarare lo que sucedió con Malfoy y al fin vendrá el Flash back de la pelea por la que nuestros protagonistas están como están!!! Jajaja esperen esto con ansias…

Bueno tengo que irme salgo de viaje mañana y tengo que preparar la maleta… no recuerdo si les dije pero exenté 9 materias, jajaja solo presente una en finales!!! Fue de lo mejor!!!

Saludos, besitos y mis mejores deseos para todas y todos (no se si hay hombres que siguen la historia, pero recuerdo solo a uno) jajaja

Umi Céfiro (umi guion bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)


	27. Ya habran mas oportunidades!

**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este ****fic**** no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert ****Grint**** en persona, bueno son de J.K. ****Rowling****, terminando la aclaración Aquí esta el ****fic****… **

**En el capitulo anterior**

-Entonces iré a dejarte con las chicas, tengo que ayudar a Harry ya sabes burlarme de él y ponerlo aun mas nervioso- le dijo en broma y acariciando su espalda desnuda

-No Ron, no seas malo, de por si es un día bastante ajetreado para ellos, no seas así- le respondió- Imagínate se verán tan lindos, es fantástico al fin van a unirse y después nacerá la nena

-Si

-Mmm… aun tengo sueño- le comento la chica cerrando los ojos

-Duerme un rato mas, aun faltan varias horas para que empiece todo el show, descansa…- le dio un beso en la frente y Hermione obedeció, Ron salió de la cama, se vistió y fue a la cocina a preparar café, después se encerró en su despacho y de una gaveta que tenia cerrada con una llave mágica saco un estuche de terciopelo

-Si, concuerdo contigo hermosa, unirnos al fin será fantástico- susurro alternando en sus dedos el precioso anillo que guardaba el estuche…

"**Por que todo tiene que ser así"**

**Cap. 27.- ****Ya habrán mas oportunidades**

Tiempo después escucho ruidos en la cocina, volvió a meter el anillo dentro del estuche y este dentro de la gaveta, cerro con magia y salió de su despacho para ver a su chica sirviéndose yogurt en una taza

-Todo bien???

-Tengo agruras, esto me ayuda!- le sonrió enseñándole la taza y tomando una cuchara del lava platos (obviamente ya limpia)- Siento un gran peso encima, con el embarazo y todos mis síntomas, no quiero ni pensar en como estará Ginny, ya tiene 8 meses

-Si y yo que pensé que la boda seria rápido, ya sabes que la enana quería que no se le notara el embarazo- le dijo Ron acercándose a ella y rellenando su taza con café

-No le importo desde que salió esa publicación en el Profeta, recuerdas???- dijo con voz dramática- Harry Potter el niño que destruyo a Voldemort y embarazo a una chica sin estar casados!!!

-Tonta- le dio un beso en la sien- Rita nunca se canso de buscar problemas con nosotros, además también hablo de nosotros

-Si, recuerdas donde decía…- hizo memoria- El embarazo es la nueva moda, la juventud de estos tiempos, chicas que se embarazan sin tener un lazo con ese hombre al que convertirán en padre, amor o irresponsabilidad???

-Tonterías!!! Hay amor… mucho amor- se acerco a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, tarea un poco difícil con lo mucho que había engordado la chica y la beso suavemente

-Odio que hagas eso!!!- reclamo frunciendo el seño

-Besarte???

-Rodearme- dijo ella señalando su enorme panza

-Te estoy abrazando Hermione… no empieces con esas cosas de los muchos kilos que has subido nunca podrás verte mas linda

-No puedo creer que con este claro sobrepeso sigas sintiéndote atraído por mi- le dijo volviendo a tomar la taza que anteriormente había dejado para abrazarlo

-Me gustas como seas, gorda, con los pies hinchados, el carácter de los mil demonios, los vómitos matutinos y me gustas más cuando me levantas a media noche por que este bebé no te deja dormir y puedo sentirlo moverse

-Sabias que te amo???

-Lo se, por que yo te amo aun mas- la abrazo por atrás y empezaron a caminar juntos hacia la habitación- báñate primero, iré a dejarte con las chicas…

Tiempo después llegaron a la Madriguera, todas las mujeres estaban ahí, quisieron correr a Ron como lo habían echo con todos los chicos, pero Ginny quería verlo antes de la boda, él junto con Hermione entro a la habitación de la pelirroja, Ginny se encontraba acostada su vestido estaba colgado cerca de la ventana y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas

-Que pasa Ginny??? Te duele algo??? Es el bebé???

-No, voy a casarme- dijo sollozando

-Todos estamos consientes de eso Gin, cual es el problema???- le pregunto su hermano, acariciando sus cabellos

-No me siento preparada… creo, claro que quiero casarme con Harry, el es mi mundo, toda mi vida

-Entonces que es lo que te preocupa amiga- pregunto Hermione tomando asiento a su lado

-Es Harry Potter! El niño que vivió, el joven que derroto a Voldemort, el auror que atrapo a Draco Malfoy, el es… lo mejor… Harry es lo mejor, por que querría casarse conmigo???

-Por que te ama- le dijeron los dos al unísono, era lo más obvio

-Leyeron el profeta esta mañana??? Ginebra Weasley, no será la merecedora de Potter, pero es la que él escogió

-Ginny tu mereces a Harry, como el te merece a ti, para él eres la mujer mas grandiosa, hermosa y te ama, que mas necesitas saber???- pregunto desesperado el pelirrojo por las dudas de su hermana

-Tal vez lo del matrimonio esta sucediendo por Katherine!- dijo como si fuera la mayor revelación, Ron y Hermione bufaron

-Amaneciste de un tonto subido hoy Ginny! Como puedes pensar tantas tonterías a la vez- le reclamo Hermione, acariciando su cabello

-Chicos lo siento- se limpio las lagrimas y se puso de pie- Saben lo que es para mi esto, que todo esto suceda, ni yo me lo creo, aun no puedo hacerme a la idea de que Harry me pidió matrimonio, ni que quiera pasar todo el resto de su vida conmigo, conmigo!!! No con Chang ni con Vane, conmigo!

-Claro enana! Por que eres la única que se lo merece!- le dijo Ron sonriéndole y recostándose, usando la enorme panza de Hermione como almohada

-Merecérmelo? Harry lo es todo Ron, guapo, famoso, amable, humilde, gentil, buena persona, paciente, educado… todo Ron! Y yo que soy… una simple Weasley!

-En serio que hoy hablas puras estupideces! Ginny ser un Weasley es lo mejor, Harry y yo estamos mas que felices de ser parte de los Weasley´s, de haber pasado mas de la mitad de nuestros veranos a su lado, de ser tratados como parte de tu familia todos los inviernos que pasamos en la Madriguera, de recibir un suéter o bufanda tejidos por tu madre, no tienes una idea de lo que para nosotros es ser un Weasley, y es muy feo que menosprecies a tu familia de esa manera

-No, no es mi familia, soy yo! Que tengo de especial???

-Pues eso no nos lo preguntes a nosotros enana, pregúntaselo a Harry! El tiene la respuesta idónea para esa pregunta, yo puedo decirte mil cosas, eres linda, sexy, pelirroja… yo que se! Harry es el único y del que debe importarte esa respuesta

-Gracias- abrazo a su hermano- Voy a casarme, voy a casarme con Harry!!!- dijo con la sonrisa mas radiante que pudo

-Bien, ya cumplí mi labor, tengo que seguir, recoger tu velo, ramo y ayudar al inútil del novio a no escapar!

-Ron!!!- le grito su novia, si bien la pelirroja había aceptado lo que anteriormente le dijeron, si seguía metiéndole miedo volvería al principio

-Bromeo! Tengo cosas que hacer enana, solo recuerda una cosa si Harry te eligió es por que eres perfecta para el, eres la única chica que lo ama por lo que es, por ser Harry, no por ser el niño que vivió y derroto a Voldemort, tu eres la única que lo complementa y por eso hemos llegado a este día, cuídate y no mas dudas esta bien???- la pelirroja sonrió y asintió, Ron la beso en la sien y después a su chica en los labios

-Ya te vas???

-Si, cuando estés lista mándame una lechuza para venir por ti e irnos al salón, esta bien???

-Si- antes de salir de la habitación volvió a besarla y bajo a despedirse de todas las mujeres que estaban ahí. Ginny gracias a la larga charla que había tenido con su hermano y cuñada se sintió mas tranquila, después de un rato llego una estilista profesional que Harry había contratado para que se encargara del arreglo personal de las novias, las damas y su suegra.

-Te ves muy hermosa- le comento Hermione, Ginny ya estaba prácticamente lista, solo faltaba que se pusiera el vestido, la castaña estaba en las mismas condiciones

-Estoy nerviosa y Katherine no se queda quieta- se toco el costado- me patea constantemente!

-También esta nerviosa, seguro que sabe que es un día especial- le dijo la castaña sonriendo

-Hermione nunca me contaste que paso en la audiencia de Malfoy, solo supe que Ron estaba molesto de nuevo y Harry me dijo- lo imito- "déjalo así Gin", solo me dijo que fue inesperado

-Y lo fue, creo que es la primera vez que pude ver un sentimiento cálido en él- dijo la castaña acostándose y tocando su vientre- Me felicito por el bebé, me dijo que esperaba que fuera feliz

-Cuéntame…- Ginny se sentó en el banco de su peinador

Inicio del Flash back

Hermione entro a una mazmorra, tuvo que pasar mil pasillos horrendos para llegar ahí. Las paredes eran totalmente de piedra y muchísimas antorchas alumbraban el lúgubre lugar. Las gradas estaban a reventar, era obvio que más de uno estaba expectante por ver como el mortífago más buscado de los últimos tiempos era besado por el dementor, los ojos de Draco se posaron en Hermione, ella le mantuvo la mirada y pudo ver como una mueca… una sonrisa trataba de esbozar su rostro, una fría voz masculina resonó en la sala del tribunal sacando a la chica de su letargo y haciendo que sus miradas se perdieran

-Visita disciplinaria del quince de septiembre, Hermione Jane Granger esta presente en esta sala 10 para declarar en contra del mortífago Draco Malfoy Black, por ser una de las victimas del atentado ocurrido en el ministerio el día 25 de agosto del año anterior, tome asiento

Hermione pasó a sentarse muy cerca de Malfoy, Harry se acerco y mantuvo una pequeña conversación con ella

-Estaré aquí cerca, no permitieron que Ron entrara pero sabes que te ayudare en lo que sea, mantente tranquila y contesta sin titubear, esta bien???

-Excelente! Gracias Harry

-Srita. Granger usted estuvo presente cuando se realizo la redada al ministerio???

-Si señor

-Y no solo eso, el acusado aquí presente lanzo hacia usted dos cruciatus dejándola inconsciente???

-Si señor…

Así el interrogatorio dio paso, cada cierto tiempo el ministro que llevaba acabo las preguntas, le realizaba cuestionamientos al rubio, el solo afirmaba cada respuesta de la castaña, a Hermione le extrañaba verlo de esa manera, si bien nunca habían sido amigos, verlo tan demacrado, sin su aire de altivez, ni su mirada pretenciosa, le parecía muy extraño

-Ministro, se cual será mi condena, puedo hacer una ultima petición- pidió con voz suplicante el rubio

-Exprésela y veremos si es posible cumplirla- dijo en tono de burla el ministro y varios ahí presentes soltaron la carcajada sin poder evitarlo

-Quisiera unos minutos a solas con la Srita. Granger- volteo a ver a la chica

-Espero que niegue la petición señor ministro, quisiera recordarle que la Srita. Granger fue la victima principal de los mortífagos, encontramos los planes cuando los atrapamos

-Recuerdo con claridad Sr. Potter, petición negada- grito el ministro, pero Draco insistió

-El Sr. Potter puede estar presente, solo quiero tener unas cuantas palabras con ella, no tengo varita, si a ella le parece bien señor

Hermione volteo a ver a Harry, el no supo que decirle, pero respondió sin pensar

-Está bien, pero Harry Potter tiene que venir conmigo

-Permiso concedido, Potter!- grito el ministro y Harry se puso de pie y llego hasta donde se encontraba Draco, lo esposo con magia y lo hizo caminar hacia un cuarto apartado en donde entro y lo sentó rudamente en una silla, Hermione entro detrás de ellos y cerro la puerta

-No te pases de listo Malfoy!- le dijo Harry y tomo su lugar junto a la puerta con la varita en alto preparada para cualquier irregularidad

-Ven, créeme que no voy a hacerte nada, acércate- Hermione respondió al llamado y fue a sentarse junto a el, claro que manteniendo su distancia- El pobretón fue a visitarme

-Malfoy- grito Harry

-Lo siento, Ronald!

-Me lo comento esa misma tarde- le dijo Hermione

-El me dijo que vas a tener un bebé, me pareció increíble, te ves muy bien- sonrió y Hermione no pudo evitar hacerlo también

-No tenemos todo el día- dijo Harry sabiendo que pronto comenzarían a llamarlos de la sala

-Solo quería decirte que supongo que Weasley te dijo lo que yo… bueno lo que… sentí…bueno- los nervios no lo ayudaban en lo absoluto, Hermione lo interrumpió

-Si, el me lo dijo, pero pensé que era una tontería

-Por mucho tiempo también lo pensé, pero ya que no creo que viva mucho tiempo, quería decirte que bueno… si… es verdad y aunque no se por que estoy haciendo esto, pues… me alegra que estés bien… yo nunca quise hacerte daño, solo que… tenia ordenes que cumplir y no era fácil decir que no

-Te entiendo- le dijo la castaña con sinceridad

-Felicidades por tu bebé, por tu vida, por tu relación con Weasley, espero que seas muy feliz Hermione…

-Gracias, yo se que… bueno todo seria muy diferente si tu padre no hubiera sido un mortífago

-No se puede cambiar el pasado, pero trato de redimirme, siento mucho todo lo que los hice pasar, también va para ti Potter

Harry volteo a verlo y asintió sin decir palabra alguna, Draco se puso de pie y sonrió un poco, le dio la espalda a la chica y salió con Harry detrás de el…

Fin del Flashback

-En la tarde le comente todo a Ron y se molesto conmigo, con Harry y con el ministerio entero, piensa que es una estupidez que le hayan concedido su ultima petición- termino su relato la castaña

-Pues hasta cierto punto Ron tiene razón, Malfoy utilizaba magia negra muy antigua, tal vez sabía hechizos con los que no tenía que usar varita, pero… en fin, nada paso el solo quería desearte que tuvieras una feliz vida, viste cuando lo besó el dementor???

-No, no lo habría resistido, aunque era el mortífago mas buscado en todos los tiempos, no soy de esa clase de persona que se divierte con el dolor ajeno, Harry me lo conto después

-Pobre tipo…- cuando se percato de la hora se asusto- Hermione tengo que estar lista en cinco minutos!!!

Tomo su vestido y lo extendió en la cama

-Fleur!!!- grito la chica, necesitaba ayuda para ponerse el vestido, con su embarazo se le dificultaba y Hermione estaba en las mismas condiciones, Ron entro a la habitación…

-Aun no estas lista???- le pregunto a Ginny- Tu tampoco Mione!

-Necesito ayuda para ponerme el vestido, hable alguna de las chicas o a mamá- pidió la pelirroja

-Papá vino por mamá hace diez minutos y las chicas acaban de irse, el chofer ya llego y el carro esta esperándote abajo, solo quedamos aquí nosotros tres!- dijo Ron molesto, por que nadie se quedo a ayudar a las chicas si sabían que con sus respectivos estados era difícil para ellas

-Y como le haremos???- Preguntó Ginny- Me ayudas tu???- Ron frunció el seño

-Maldición!- se acerco a ella y tomo el vestido- Espero que traigas algo debajo de esta ropa- le dijo molesto señalando el vestido de maternidad que usaba en ese momento

-No te enojes no es mi culpa- dijo a punto de llorar

-Ya tranquilos los dos! Ron, es tu hermana esta bien! Ya la has visto millones de veces!!

-No desnuda!!!- dijeron al unísono los hermanos

-Ginny no estará desnuda, trae ropa interior esta bien?? Es como verla en traje de baño- los Weasley entendieron y no hicieron más problema, primero dejaron lista a Ginny, después mientras la pelirroja se ponía los aretes y hermosa gargantilla que Harry le había obsequiado al iniciar su relación, Ron sin quejarse y con mas confianza ayudo a su chica a estar lista

-Hermione de donde salieron esas!!- señalo y pregunto embobado hacia el escote de su novia

-Ron!!!- dijo molesta- Pues crecen por el embarazo!

-Estas radiante!- dijo el saboreándose y Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo- Te queda muy bien ese tamaño!- dijo en broma y la abrazo

-Pues no te acostumbres por que no se quedan así!- le saco la lengua y fue hacia Ginny

-Por Merlín, estoy atrasada veinte minutos!!!- comento nerviosa la pelirroja

-Ya vámonos!!!- dijo Ron

-Falta el velo!!!- grito Hermione, la situación era un caos- A ver Ginny! En las bodas siempre el novio tiene que esperar, tranquila, Ron baja ya! Estará lista en unos minutos

Ron salió a regañadientes, le parecía mejor quedarse ahí para seguirlas apurando sabia que solas iban a tardar mas, pero la mirada que le dirigió la castaña fue suficiente para que se fuera. Hermione encajo los broches del velo en el cabello de su amiga, realmente se le veía hermoso y con el color de su cabello contrastaba en demasía. Bajaron apresuradas pero con cuidado, Ginny tomo el ramo que Ron había dejado en una caja en la mesa de centro de la Madriguera. Salieron y la novia se fue en la limosina que la esperaba, Hermione subió al auto que su padre les había prestado…

-Al fin!- se recostó en el asiento poniéndose el cinturón antes, Ron se adelanto a la limosina- Espero que la misa no tarde mucho, muero de hambre!

-No les preparo mamá de comer???

-Si, pero ya paso rato, como te fue a ti???- pregunto volteando a verlo y tomando su mano libre

-Bien, se tardaron un poco en darme el ramo ya que las flores que había pedido Ginny no habían llegado

-Va a ser una boda sensacional! Harry tiro la casa por la ventana- tomo unas galletas que Ron tenia en el asiento de atrás

-Y me lo dices a mi, yo fui con él a pagar todo, vi todo lo que gasto, aunque comparado con el sueldo que gana y todo el dinero que tiene en Gringotts no fue nada, el quería que fuera el día mas feliz de la enana, aunque yo opine que todo fue muy ostentoso el solo pensaba en escoger lo mejor y de muchísima calidad… a ti te gustaría una boda así???

-Mmm- la castaña se lo pensó- No lo creo, algo muy sencillo me haría feliz

-Muy bien, pienso exactamente igual que tu!- le sonrió. Siguieron conversando de trivialidades, Hermione le conto del mal genio que traía Molly y como los nervios estaban de punta en la casa de sus padres, Ron platico todo el recorrido que hizo en el día para lo que faltara en la boda

-Y como viste a Harry???

-Nervioso, ansioso, feliz, distraído, mas estúpido de lo normal!- rio el chico y contagio a la castaña- Ya casi llegamos, te encantara la decoración que hicieron en la iglesia!

-Tu ya la viste???

-Vine a dejar el pago al sacerdote muggle que los casara, después vamos al salón en donde será la boda y solo la familia celebraremos la unión mágica, fue un show encontrar al ministro que Harry quería, ya después será el primer baile y la cena y todo lo damas!

-Ya viste eso!!!- Hermione señalo la iglesia, estaba a reventar, miles de fotógrafos mágicos y periodistas entre ellos Rita Skeeter- Dios mío!

-Haremos esto… no te bajaras hasta que yo te abra la puerta, no contestes nada y camina directo a la entrada, veo que hay seguridad seguro que Harry la contrato, aun así no podemos fiarnos y menos en tu estado

-Está bien

Hermione se quedo adentro del auto como Ron le indico, el pelirrojo salió y le dio las llaves a un joven que se encargaba de estacionar los autos y sin detenerse fue a ayudar a Hermione a salir del auto, los flashes de la cámaras no paraban y las personas de seguridad pusieron una valla para que los periodistas no incomodaran a los invitados

-Como se sienten en la espera de su nene???...-Ya supieron el sexo del bebé???-Tienen nombres en mente???-Para cuando planean una boda ustedes???

Como esas miles de preguntas eran lanzadas al aire, los periodistas esperaban que alguna fuera respondida, pero Ron y Hermione pasaron de largo. El auto de donde viajaba Ginny aparco en la entrada y un grito de "Ya llegó la novia" se oyó, todos prestaron atención para captar la entrada de Ginny a la iglesia

-Por que le avisaron a todos los medios Ron???- pregunto Hermione que era conducida por el chico hacia sus lugares enfrente

-No se invito a nadie Hermione, supongo que obtuvieron la información y quisieron venir a tomar la nota, siéntate iré con Harry

El pelinegro se encontraba enfrente parado a unos pasos del altar, se veía nervioso…

-Pensabas que no iba a venir???

-Claro que no, la tardanza me la esperaba, me tienen de nervios los reporteros, quise hacer la boda a lo grande pero no pensé que se haría tanto caos, se supone que ellos no sabían ni la fecha y mucho menos que también nos casaríamos por la ley muggle!

-Pues se enteraron!- dijo Ron sonriendo

-No me digas!- comento sarcástico- Ayuda a tu padre si??? Va a salir por Ginny no quiero que vayan a lastimarla

-No te preocupes

Ron cruzo el pasillo y llego junto a su padre, los dos salieron y fueron directamente al auto, Ginny tenia una cara de sorpresa que no podía ocultarla, Arthur la ayudo a salir y la multitud se puso frenética, empezaron a empujar las vallas y mas de uno salto para entrevistarla, todos eran apartados con muy malos modos por el personal de seguridad, al fin pasaron todo el tumulto y llegaron a la pequeña recepción de la iglesia. Unas enormes puertas que había sido cerradas al salir por la novia ocultaban la llegada de esta para cuando empezara la marcha nupcial abrirlas nuevamente.

-Harry esta molesto??? Y que fue todo eso???

-No princesa el novio solo esta impaciente, te espera con ansias- Ginny se sonrojo y volteo a ver a su padre- Es la verdad, y por el escándalo afuera de la capilla pues aun no sabemos como se enteraron todos de que la boda seria aquí y hoy!

-Ya no importa Gin, ya estas aquí! Voy a mi lugar nos vemos después!- Ron salió por una puerta lateral y fue a sentarse junto a la castaña que le tomo la mano y la puso sobre su panza

-El bebé esta feliz, sientes???

-Si, es genial!

Los dos siguieron en sus asuntos, Harry al ver entrar a Ron supo que Ginny ya estaba tras esas puertas, estaba ansioso, sabía que la imagen que vería a continuación nunca la olvidaría. Y como el lo pensó todo fue perfecto y el mundo se detuvo cuando vio a su hermosa pelirroja cruzar el umbral, se veía divina, el vestido le sentaba genial, aun con su enorme barriga, eso no le molesto en absoluto, le encantaría contarle a su futura hija que ella si estuvo presente en la boda, cuando llegaron hasta el altar Harry seguía en la luna, pero no despegaba sus ojos verdes de los castaños de la chica

-Harry, sabes que es lo mas preciado que tengo…- Un "oye" de parte de Fred hizo reír a los invitados- Te la entrego y espero que la hagas muy feliz

-Es una promesa Arthur- abrazo a su suegro y después tomo el brazo de Ginny y recorrió junto a ella el pequeño tramo que quedaba hasta sus lugares, diciéndole lo hermosa que se veía y lo malvada que había sido por hacerlo esperar, Ginny solo sonrió y así empezó la gran boda…

- Ginebra Weasley, aceptas a este hombre, Harry James Potter, como tu legitimo esposo, para vivir juntos en matrimonio??? Prometes amarlo, consolarlo, honorarlo y cuidarlo en la salud y la enfermedad??? Aceptas serle fiel, hasta que la muerte los separe???

-Acepto- Ginny miro a Harry y le sonrió como nunca

- Harry James Potter, aceptas a esta mujer, Ginebra Weasley, como tu legitima esposa, para vivir juntos en matrimonio??? Prometes amarla, consolarla, honorarla y cuidarla en la salud y la enfermedad??? Aceptas serle fiel, hasta que la muerte los separe???

-Acepto- Harry correspondió la sonrisa y acaricio suavemente la mejilla de su casi esposa, la voz del sacerdote de nuevo se escucho

-Harry y Ginny tómense de las manos y digan sus votos- sentencio el padre, la pareja cumplió lo pedido y el pelinegro inicio

-Ginny aquí delante de tu familia y de nuestros amigos, prometo amarte toda la vida, prometo ser el mejor padre para esa criatura que viene en camino, ser tu amigo, tu amante y tu esposo siendo sincero y fiel para siempre, prometo valorarte y apoyarte en todo lo que emprendas y darte muchas alegrías, mi vida te pertenece de ahora en adelante!

Ginny derramo algunas lagrimas que Harry limpio sonriente, no tardo mucho en empezar con sus votos con la voz un poco entre cortada

-Harry prometo amarte toda la vida… cuidar de ti y de nuestra nena que viene en camino por siempre… serte fiel y siempre estar para ti, prometo serte fiel, ayudarte, quererte y apoyarte…- el llanto se escucho totalmente tuvo que detenerse para esperar que se le pasara- Este es el día mas feliz de mi vida! Te amo, soy tuya y te entrego mi cuerpo y mi alma para siempre!

Después de los votos vino la entrega de los anillos, las arras y el lazo, cuando la comunión termino el padre se puso de pie y todos lo imitaron

-Harry y Ginny se han comprometido en sagrado matrimonio y Dios y ustedes han sido testigos de ese hecho. Frente a nosotros han hecho una promesa irrompible, esos anillos, lazo y arras lo confirman. Por lo tanto por la autoridad que se me han concedido yo los declaro marido y mujer! Harry puedes besar a la novia!!!

Harry no perdió el tiempo e hizo caso al sacerdote, se acerco a Ginny y cerro la distancia de sus rostros con un beso lento y suave, cuando se separaron vieron que todos los invitados estaban de pie aplaudiendo fuertemente

-Les presento al señor y la señora Potter!!!- los aplausos se escucharon mas fuerte y el llanto de los padres de la novia eran notorio, Harry y Ginny se quedaron frente al altar, las fotos del personal que Harry contrato dieron inicio, si bien normalmente se tomaban fuera de la iglesia, por esta vez y por que seria imposible por la prensa mágica se tomaron adentro. Todos los invitados los felicitaron y se tomaron una foto con la pareja, se abrió una salida por detrás de la enorme capilla para evitar a los periodistas y viajar hacia el salón. Los novios se fueron al último y solo la familia los acompañaba.

Viajaron en autos separados, los novios en la limosina donde había llegado Ginny y la familia en autos que tenían o habían pedido prestados al ministerio. Llegaron al salón pero entraron a una sala apartada en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia civil mágica. Los testigos fueron los padres de Ginny, Ron y Hermione. Ahí después de la ceremonia se llevo a cabo un brindis. Después los novios fueron conducidos a una habitación en donde podrían descansar un poco antes de entrar para su primer baile. Los demás fueron a sentarse a sus respectivas mesas.

-Chicos!!! La boda estuvo genial, como estuvo la ceremonia civil???- pregunto Luna que iba acompañada de Neville

-Todo perfecto como se planeo- respondió Hermione mientras Ron la ayudaba a sentarse

-Y como van con el embarazo???- Neville fue el que se encargo de hacer esa pregunta

-Muy bien- contesto de nuevo la chica

-Eso dices tu, pero Ron ha de estar harto!!!- bromeo la rubia y todos rieron

-No, la verdad es que esta nena se ha portado excelente, si vieran como llevo Harry el embarazo de la enana, eso si es sufrimiento

Siguieron con las bromas un buen rato y conversando de eventos recientes entre ellos. De pronto la voz de un animador se escucho y Harry y Ginny bajaron por unas escaleras hasta llegar al centro del salón y una hermosa melodía tocada por violines dio inicio a su primer baile como marido y mujer. Horas de baile, diversión y alegría se vivió esa noche en la gran boda del grandioso Harry Potter, que había tenido hasta el mas ligero detalle con su ahora esposa y madre del bebé que venia en camino, Ginny Weasley.

La prensa hecho pestes principalmente por que no tuvieron una buena nota que publicar a los días siguientes, solo el Quisquilloso tuvo fotografías y asiento en primera fila para el evento, pero Harry y Ginny no les importaba ya lo que dijeran, eran marido y mujer.

Un día llego Ron a casa de los Potter, Ginny lo había invitado a comer, era la tercera vez en cinco días que lo hacia, ahora que estaba a dos semanas de tener a su bebé ya le habían dado su licencia y tenia cuatro meses para descansar y cuidar a su criatura, pero mientras esta no llegaba, quedarse sola en casa la aburría enormemente.

-Por que no trajiste a Hermione???

-Fue a pasar el día con su madre, Jane llego desde temprano, pasare por ella hasta mas tarde, es que tienen mucho de no pasar tiempo juntas ellas solas, Robert trabajara también hasta la noche y pues aprovecharan el tiempo para conversar del bebé ,los consejos y esas cosas

-Pues me alegra que al menos tu tengas tiempo para mi!

-Sabes que trato de venir seguido pero ahora tengo mucho trabajo, pedí un permiso y necesito sacar todo lo que tengo pendiente para poder irme una semana- le dijo el sentándose junto a ella en la sala y tomando cerveza de mantequilla

-A donde vas a ir??? Y no me digas que no estarás para cuando nazca mi bebé???- pregunto molesta

-Si estaré al menos que se adelante, nos vamos pasado mañana, me llevare a Hermione de vacaciones- le conto sonriendo

-Que envidia a Harry nunca se le ocurrió eso! A donde irán???

-Rente una habitación en un hotelito de una playa que esta a tres horas de aquí, tiene de todo y se que se la pasara genial, se relajara y descansara antes de que nazca el bebé!

-Pues que envidia, yo no podría…

-Pues no te estoy invitando!- le dijo burlón

-Tonto!!!- le dio un golpe en el brazo- Hermione ya cumplió los siete meses, verdad???

-Si

-Pues espero que se la pasen genial, cuídala!

-Siempre lo hago!!!

Ron paso toda el día con Ginny, vieron películas, platicaron, hasta se quedaron dormidos unas horas, cuando ya fue hora el pelirrojo paso por Hermione, ella le platico en el camino todo lo que había echo con su madre y venia cargada de mil bolsas de regalos que su mamá había comprado para el bebé. Llegaron al departamento y ya era hora de dormir, se acostaron y cuando Hermione estaba a punto de agarrar sueño…

-Que vas a hacer el jueves???

-Nada, ya no voy al trabajo, me quedo aquí todo el día, ya lo sabes!- le dijo ella sonriendo y volteando a verlo extrañada

-Pues no hagas planes si, ya tenemos un compromiso- le soltó él de repente

-A si??? Y cuando pensabas mencionármelo???

-En este momento- le dijo el como si fuera lo mas normal

-Que te traes entre manos??? Con quien hiciste compromiso???

-Contigo- Hermione empezó a reír y el saco unos folletos de su cajón- Tenemos una reservación para el jueves en este hotel, tiene spa, piscina, gimnasio, paseos y espectáculos todas las noches, nuestra habitación tiene jacuzzi, una hamaca y servicio a la habitación noche y día, además que esta frente al mar!

-Es verdad???

-Hermione como crees que te mentiría! Es verdad ya tengo las reservaciones y podemos ocupar la habitación desde el jueves al medio día!

-Pero estoy embarazada, no puedo asolearme mucho y estoy muy gorda que me pondría??? No tengo ropa para aguantar el calor de ese lugar, además no puedo usar medios de transportes mágicos! Como llegaríamos???

-Esta a tres horas de aquí, vamos en el auto y nena tienes que aceptar, si no dime que hago con todo esto!- Ron se puso de pie y saco del closet vestidor muchísimas cajas y bolsas de tiendas departamentales que la chica reconocía

-Que es eso???

-Es tuyo, puedes verlo todo!

Pasaron un buen rato viendo toda la ropa que Ron le había comprado, muchos vestidos de maternidad, de tela muy ligera y fresca estaban en las bolsas, además de tres trajes de baño para mujeres embarazadas, eran blusitas que solo estaban ajustadas en el busto pero que caían sobre la panza sin aplastarla, con calzoncitos que combinaban. La chica estuvo maravillada y acepto sin vacilar. Ron le conto que pidió permiso en San Mungo y que su madre y Fleur lo acompañaron a comprar la ropa, Hermione se burlo diciéndole que ya se le hacia extraño que tuviera tan buen gusto. Esa noche durmieron muy plácidamente, la noticia de su próximo viaje los mantuvo muy felices.

Cuando llego el gran día, Ginny y Harry estaban ahí con ellos…

-Me traes un recuerdo y algo para Katherine!- dijo la pelirroja, que descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Harry

-Veremos que conseguimos!- le contesto Ron mientras verificaba que la maleta estuviera completa

-Van a salir a pasear o se la van a pasar descansando en su habitación???- pregunto Harry sin voltear a verlos entretenido acariciando la pancita de Ginny

-Pues de todo un poco, harán pequeñas excursiones en islas cercanas tal vez vayamos a alguna, solo quiero ver si Hermione no se marea, si no es así, iremos a donde ella quiera… en fin, no falta nada preciosa, nos vamos!

-Ya es tarde???- volteo a ver su reloj y vio que eran las tres de la tarde- Ya vamos muy tarde!

-No, nuestra habitación ya esta pagada podemos llegar a la hora que sea y con tres horas de camino, llegaremos a las seis, seis y media!

-Bueno chicos, nosotros nos retiramos, que tengan buen viaje!!!- Harry abrazo a Hermione y se despidió de Ron, Ginny los abrazo a los dos y les advirtió que tenían que llegar antes del día del parto. La pareja cargo el automóvil con todas las maletas y tuvieron un recorrido tranquilo, conversaban y en ratos se quedaban en silencio escuchando las canciones que Hermione llevaba en cd´s para el camino. Cuando llegaron la castaña estaba sorprendida, el hotel era hermoso, todo muy rustico y elegante, Ron la tomo de la mano y la guio a la recepción

-Buenas tardes! Tengo una suite reservada a nombre de Ronald Weasley

-Muy buenas tardes Sr. Weasley, los estábamos esperando, aquí tiene sus llaves- la mujer se las entrego- John- señalo al señor que estaba de pie cerca de ellos- llevara sus maletas a la habitación, tenemos algunas excursiones planeadas para estos días que pasaran con nosotros, nos tomamos la molestia de hacerles un pequeño programa solo pedimos que nos confirmen con media hora de anticipación las excursiones que aceptaran

-Muchas gracias- le dijo Hermione tomando el programa que la señora le extendía

-En la habitación esta el número para la recepción, además de los diversos números para los servicios, ya sea que necesiten algún accesorio extra o que les haga falta, o si gustan pedir la comida para que se las lleven, además para el personal de limpieza por algún inconveniente que se les presente

-Se lo agradezco- le dijo Ron

-En el buro de su habitación esta el letrero de no molestar, si desean privacidad le rogamos ponerlo en su puerta y ya no quiero quitarles el tiempo, sigan a John, él los llevara, ojala que pasen unos días muy placenteros yo estoy para servirles

Ron y Hermione agradecieron la buenísima atención y siguieron al portero hasta la habitación, si Hermione estaba sorprendida con la fachada del hotel, el cuarto la dejo sin habla. Una hermosa cama estaba al centro del lugar, era enorme y las sabanas eran de seda, había un pequeño comedor para cuatro personas de caoba y con unas bonitas velas que lo adornaban, el piso estaba totalmente alfombrado y un televisor de pantalla plana estaba en un mueble frente a la cama. El balcón les encanto, el piso era de duela y un par de escalones te conducían hasta el jacuzzi, un poco mas alejada se encontraba una hamaca de tela muy suave que se veía comoda en exceso.

-Te luciste! Todo esta hermoso!

-Veras que la pasaremos sensacional, son las siete, quieres salir???- entraron a la habitación y empezaron a desempacar

-Tal vez podamos salir a cenar y después dormir temprano, me encantaría ir a conocer la islas vírgenes, la excursión es mañana a las diez

-Claro que podemos, pero antes de cenar quieres hacer algo mas???

-Pues ese jacuzzi me esta tentando!- le dijo ella picara. Un par de horas estuvieron dentro del jacuzzi, conversaron del bebé, de sus labores, de su futuro en si de todo un poco. Antes de irse a cenar aprovecharon su privacidad e hicieron el amor, tenían tanto tiempo de abstinencia y el estar lejos y solos lo hizo aun mas placentero. Fueron a cenar y se la pasaron de maravilla, Hermione estaba feliz y el clima tan cálido le agradaba, los bochornos que usualmente sentía, el fresco de la noche hacia que desparecieran. Ron la complació en todo lo que ella quería, aunque fuera un helado o unas sandalias que había en un mercado cerca de su hotel.

-Ya vamos a la habitación???

-Quieres seguir paseando preciosa???

-Pues aun no quiero dormir, vamos a seguir paseando!!!- la sonrisa que ella esbozo después de decirle eso lo convenció totalmente

-Te parece un paseo por la playa???

-Seria genial!

-Pero cuando estés cansada me lo dirás verdad??? Aun nos quedan muchos días para pasear y divertirnos!

-Está bien!!!

Fueron a caminar por la playa, Hermione se quito las sandalias y mojo sus pies, verla tan tranquila y relajada alegro al pelirrojo, solo se acerco a ella y la beso intensamente

-Te quedaron ganas de repetir???- pregunto la castaña

-No, simplemente no puedo evitarlo, te amo… muchísimo Hermione!

Terminados recostados en la arena, los besos fueron suaves y tranquilos, las olas los acariciaban en cada vaivén, estaban totalmente extasiados, estar juntos, solos, tranquilos, sin problemas, sin preocupaciones, solo ellos dos, para amarse y concentrarse solo el uno en el otro.

Un rato más tarde llegaron de nuevo al hotel, Hermione entro a ducharse, su cabello y vestido estaba llenos de arena y sabia que con la picazón que sentía no podría dormir, Ron la espero y cuando ella salió le cedió la ducha, el chico termino y solo se puso un pantalón pijama, se extrañó ya que Hermione no se encontraba en la habitación…

-Mione… donde estas???

-Acá en el balcón- cuando el chico salió la vio muy feliz acostada en la hamaca viendo las olas que rompían en la playa

-Cómoda???

-En exceso, ven- Ron se acostó junto a ella y la abrazo, ella correspondió y una de las manos de Ron bajo hacia su espalda para comenzar a acariciarla

-Eso se siente muy bien

-Vivo únicamente para llevarte a la luna, bajarte las estrellas… amarte eternamente…- su voz se convirtió en un susurro- te amo…- y se perdieron en besos y caricias…

Cuando terminaron, Ron fue por una cobija, Hermione había terminado tan exhausta que habían decidido dormir ahí, después de todo la hamaca era muy cómoda, volvió con ella y se arroparon, Hermione rápidamente se recostó en su torso

-Gracias por esto… por todo

-No tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que todo lo hago con gusto, todo por tu tranquilidad, mereces eso y mas por el hermoso regalo que guardas en tu vientre para mi- suspiro y sintió la respiración de Hermione mas pausada- Últimamente he pensado mucho entre nosotros, en que se que no podría pasar mi vida sin ti, te amo y… quiero estar contigo por siempre… cásate conmigo- susurro…

Volteo a ver a la chica y se dio cuenta que estaba profundamente dormida, sonrió, era increíble que después de pensarlo por tanto tiempo y al fin decidirse ella se durmiera, pero no le extrañaba, habían echo el amor dos veces, salido a pasear y caminado en la playa- Ya habrán mas oportunidades…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Termine__Jajaja__ pensé que me tardaría aun mas pero la inspiración llego con rapidez y les dejo un capitulo mas largo__ Ya cumplí con los dos capítulos de este __fic__ y seguiré con "Vuelve a mi", que lo tengo muy abandonado. _

_Volví a la escuela, no me extraña ya era hora__ Lo que me extraña es que ya tengo tarea de todas las clases a la que he asistido y un examen la próxima semana, en fin ya saben que tendré que compartir mi tiempo para escribir con mis obligaciones escolares, espero que lo comprendan de nuevo__ Además estoy muy indignada, en la clase de material didáctico nos pondrán a coser, yo no se poner ni un botón, mucho menos hacer una almohada para bebé__ Ya les contare como me va_

_Ahora si contestare __reviews__, aun falta una hora para que llegue mi novio así que no hay problema__Jajaja_

_Ayly__ Weasley.- Mil gracias por tu comentario, como ves Hermione no alcanzo a escuchar la petición que Ron le hizo, pero ya habrán otras oportunidades__ Saludos_

_Karo__-. No olvides mi __fic__! Aquí te tengo otro capitulo, mil gracias por pasar por aquí_

_Saiyury11.- No te mueras, mejor léelo y déjame otro comentario__ Que te parece__ Saluditos_

_Rosewg__.- Gracias por la suerte que me envías para la escuela, se que la necesitare, coméntame que te pareció este capitulo__ Y si el __fic__ ya va a terminar pero vienen mas__ No me voy__Jajaja__ saluditos_

_Sritas__. Weasley.- Tratare de terminar los siguientes capítulos con rapidez, solo tengo que intercalar las publicaciones también con vuelve a mi, ojala que la espera no se haga tan larga, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en dejarme un comentario, al fin pude contestarlos__ Que estés de lo mejor_

_Hermioneyron__.- El capitulo pasado era corto__ Es igual de extenso que todos__ En fin te mando este capitulo mas largo, espero que te guste_

_Chiquita05.- Gracias, el viaje estuvo genial__Jajaja__ me la pase excelente y tenia años de no ir a la playa, en fin, como ves la declaración de Ron__ Hermione se durmió, tendrá que hacer algo mas especial para la siguiente__ Espero verte por aquí de nuevo__Bye_

_Ruby__.- Amiga!!! De nuevo publico sin mandarte el __fic__!!! Lo siento no se ni donde traigo la cabeza, pero ya me pondré a ver lo de nuestro __fic__! Solo tenme paciencia sabes como ando de trabajo y ahora con la escuela__ Peor__ Siento lo de __Draco__ era imposible rescatarlo después de todas las atrocidades que cometió, en fin__ Y no digas tonterías claro que te quiero, tendrás el siguiente capitulo en tu mail sin falta__ Besos_

_Ilovedanyrupert__.- Todo en este capitulo, el juicio de __Malfoy__ y la petición de matrimonio, es una lastima lo que le paso al rubio pero no tenia muchas formas de defenderlo y como ves Hermione no escucho la declaración, veremos de que manera se lo pedirá de nuevo__ Gracias por tu comentario y saludos_

_Joslin__ Weasley.- Gracias, que bueno es saber que te gusta el __fic__! Y aunque no hayas dejado comentario antes, con estos tengo para alegrarme aunque no me caerían mal otros mas por los capítulos que faltan__Jajaja__ Se que Ginny se ha comportado muy chiflada pero Harry no le molesta mucho, ya veras la sorpresa que le tengo reservada a esta pareja__ Saludos_

_Patty__.- Y aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te agrade, coméntamelo si__ Besos_

_Fer__Granger__.- Gracias por tu comentario, espero que este nuevo te guste__ Espero haber aclarado lo de __Malfoy__ en este capitulo__ Saludos_

_Ardeth__.- Si, los hombres se merecen aguantar los desplantes y las necedades de las embarazadas, en fin, las mujeres son las que sufren con todos los síntomas, al menos que las aguanten__Jajaja__ Y no mueras cuando acabe el __fic__, quien me escribirá comentarios en los que pienso hacer luego_

_Piper__Radcliffe__.- Mil gracias por tu comentario, te he dicho que me encantan__ Si todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, pero tenemos que resignarnos, vienen cosas mejores o al menos eso espero__ Me alegra que el capitulo anterior te haya puesto de buenas es la idea de escribir y publicar, darle un toque distinto y fascinante a un gran historia__ Besos niña__ Ojala reciba tus enormes y lindos comentarios en los últimos capítulos_

_Dorina__ Vásquez __Ascoy__.- Espero que la espera por este capitulo no se te haya echo tan pesada, tengo mil de no verte por el __msn__ donde andas__ Y si yo ya publique, sigues tu__ Quiero la continuación de tu historia, promete demasiado y me tienes esperando con ansias, ya te di dos capítulos__ Sigues tu__Jajaja__ besitos_

_Anilec__.- Un beso desde México para ti__ Mil gracias por tu comentario, espero que te agrade este capitulo, déjame comentario y dime si__ Saludos_

_Termine__ Saludos, besos, todo para ustedes hermosos lectores__ Los quiero, los adoro_

_Umi__ Céfiro (__umi__ guion bajo céfiro arroba __hotmail__ punto __com_


	28. Bienvenida Katherine?

**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración Aquí esta el fic… **

**En el capitulo anterior**

Cuando terminaron, Ron fue por una cobija, Hermione había terminado tan exhausta que habían decidido dormir ahí, después de todo la hamaca era muy cómoda, volvió con ella y se arroparon, Hermione rápidamente se recostó en su torso

-Gracias por esto… por todo

-No tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que todo lo hago con gusto, todo por tu tranquilidad, mereces eso y mas por el hermoso regalo que guardas en tu vientre para mi- suspiro y sintió la respiración de Hermione mas pausada- Últimamente he pensado mucho entre nosotros, en que se que no podría pasar mi vida sin ti, te amo y… quiero estar contigo por siempre… cásate conmigo- susurro…

Volteo a ver a la chica y se dio cuenta que estaba profundamente dormida, sonrió, era increíble que después de pensarlo por tanto tiempo y al fin decidirse ella se durmiera, pero no le extrañaba, habían echo el amor dos veces, salido a pasear y caminado en la playa- Ya habrán mas oportunidades…

"**Por que todo tiene que ser así"**

**Cap. 28.- Bienvenida Katherine?**

Al día siguiente los rayos del sol fueron los encargados de darles los buenos días, pero estaban tan cómodos que ni siquiera se esforzaron por levantarse y mucho menos vestirse, tapados con una manta y en completo silencio observaban el vaivén de las olas que desaparecían al esparcirse por la arena y como rápidamente una nueva ola se volvía a formar.

-Que horas son?- pregunto la castaña acariciando el pecho del pelirrojo 

-Ocho y media, vas a querer ir a la excursión?

-Si me encantaría, estuve leyendo un folleto que encontré en la recepción, sabias que te llevan a darle de comer a los delfines, en las fotos se veía gente alimentándolos, quiero ir- le dijo ella sonriente 

-Perfecto, dúchate mientras hablo a la recepción para apartar nuestros lugares 

La chica se puso de pie envuelta en la sabana y solo salió de nuevo a pasarle unos bóxers a Ron y a burlarse por el chico se había quedado desnudo y con cara de desconcierto cuando ella se fue. Después de que el pelirrojo separara sus lugares y que los dos estuvieran listos y 

con ropa muy cómoda, llegaron a la recepción y vieron que varias parejas ya se encontraban ahí 

-Buenos días a todos- hablo la señora que los había atendido en su llegada- El barco esta a punto de zarpar esperemos que ya estén todos listos y lleven lo necesario, nuestro regreso esta programado para las ocho de la noche, pero si lo desean pueden pasar la noche en altamar 

Todas las parejas salieron para subir al crucero, el barco era enorme y muy elegante, Hermione estaba maravillada y Ron se sentía muy feliz verla de esa manera, el barco pronto zarpo…

-Bien que quieres hacer?

-Podemos ir al camarote y ponernos los trajes de baño, viste la piscina es hermosa!- dijo la chica emocionada 

-Si, vamos preciosa- juntos llegaron a la habitación, era hermosa igual a la del hotel pero más pequeña, obviamente sin balcón y sin hamaca, pero seguían disfrutando de tener jacuzzi. Se cambiaron y llegaron a la zona de la piscina, varias parejas ya se encontraban ahí, Ron fue el primero en entrar ayudando a la chica que por su enorme barriga se le dificultaba un poquito 

-Dios que hermosa te ves- la pareja volteo a ver a un chica que estaba cerca de ellos- Puedo tocar tu barriga?

-Claro- dijo Hermione a una hermosa rubia que estaba cerca de ellos

-Mi esposo esta en el bar, estamos de luna de miel mi nombre es Danna- estrecho la mano de la pareja 

-Soy Ron Weasley y ella mi novia Hermione

-Aun no están casados y ya esperando bebé! Que lindos!

Hermione se sonrojo y Ron se quedo extrañado, si bien la sinceridad de la chica no les había molestado, sabia que la castaña se había sentido incomoda y eso si lo fastidiaba un poco 

-Pues si y estamos muy emocionados por esto- dijo Ron poniendo su mano en el vientre de la castaña 

-Lo siento no quise incomodarlos, Pete y yo estuvimos a punto de estar en su misma situación pero el nene no se logro- mordió su labio inferior y Ron sintió haber sonado grosero 

-Lo sentimos mucho- dijo Hermione sinceramente- Pero ya casados nada les impide seguir intentándolo 

-Claro!- rio la chica y un joven se sentó junto a ella- Amor, te presento a Hermione y Ron, mira están esperando un bebé

-Si preciosa eso salta a la vista- dijo sonriendo- Muchísimo gusto, mi nombre es Peter…

Estuvieron un rato charlando y eso basto para que la pareja de magos se dieran cuenta que sus nuevos conocidos eran muggles, Ron batallo un poco y en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de revelar completamente su estado de mago con algunos comentarios que Hermione arreglaba en el momento, quedaron de verse para la cena y la pareja se retiro

-Es raro conocer gente nueva!- comento Hermione tomando una bebida sin alcohol sentada en el borde de la piscina, Ron estaba dentro de esta entre las piernas de la castaña tomando una cerveza muggle

-Si, siempre estamos con Harry y Ginny, pero créeme que los prefiero mil veces, me es difícil convivir con muggles que no saben de la existencia del mundo mágico, no se de que hablar 

-Lo note!- dijo la chica riendo 

-Te molesto lo que dijo Danna?

-Sobre nuestro estado civil? No, no te preocupes, es normal que la gente se sorprenda pero a mi no me molesta 

-Es que tal ves no sea bien visto!

-Por favor desde cuando nos importa eso, antes de él bebé éramos amantes, donde es bien visto ser amantes?

-Tal ves hice todo mal desde el principio, no debí de ponerte en esa posición, si tu aceptaste ser mi amante fue por que yo deje explicito que no seria tu novio, no te quedo opción

-Ron que te pasa, por que esos pensamientos ahora? Estamos juntos, es lo único que me importa 

-Por que yo quiero darte todo lo que mereces y eso no te lo merecías- y la beso suavemente, la chica correspondió dificultándosele un poco el agacharse hasta los labios del pelirrojo- Ven aquí!- la bajo y poniéndola a su altura la siguió besando sin pensar en nada mas que el anillo que se encontraba en su habitación, escondido en su maleta… 

------------------------

-La comida esta deliciosa, todo aquí es perfecto!

-Si, tengo miedo que al llegar a casa te des cuenta de que vivimos en la miseria y me dejes, por que comparándolo con todo esto nuestra casa es una pocilga- rio el chico mientras comían en el buffet que había en el restaurante del barco 

-Estás loco, nuestro departamento me encanta, pero sabes? Creo que ya es hora de que empecemos a adornar el cuarto del bebé, imagínate que llegue y no tengamos nada, no quiero ni pensarlo

-Cuando regresemos nos encargamos de eso esta bien? Aunque si no sabemos el sexo del bebé nos será imposible

-No necesariamente, podemos comprar cosas unisex para que ya sea niño o niña pueda utilizarlos

-Cuando será tu baby shower?

-No lo se, Ginny dijo que ella se encargaría pero dudo que pueda hacerlo, cuando nazca Katherine no tendrá tiempo

-Tal vez mamá y Jane deban hacerlo en vez de Ginny, cuando regresemos hablare con ella, a como es la enana de necia no querrá dejarle ese honor a nadie mas 

-No lo dudo 

Una persona del servicio se acerco a la pareja 

-En unos momentos llegaremos a la costa en donde se alimenta a los delfines, les gustaría acompañarnos?

-Seria genial!- dijo la chica 

-Anótanos por favor- el joven escribió los nombres de la pareja y les sugirió que después de comer fueran a ponerse sus trajes de baño y que los verían en la cubierta 

-Bueno nos vamos?- pregunto la castaña 

-Te falta comer tu postre!- dijo Ron ansioso y poniendo el plato frente a ella 

-Que es?

-Una especie de pastel con nieve y chocolate!- le contesto el chico aun mas ansioso, esperando que la chica encontrara el hermoso regalo que estaba escondido dentro del postre 

-No se me antoja, vámonos si?

-Adelántate, voy en un momento!- Hermione se puso de pie y salió caminando tranquilamente hacia su habitación, Ron empezó a picar el postre hasta que encontró el anillo, lo limpio y lo metió de nuevo en su caja, suspiro resignado- Segundo intento fallido!

A muchos kilómetros de ahí, la señora Potter se encontraba reunida con varias amigas que habían ido a visitarla, ahora que Ron y Hermione no estaban se sentía mas sola que nunca ya que Harry estaba trabajando hasta muy tarde para que le dieran dos semanas cuando naciera su bebé. Varias amigas de Hogwarts estaban acompañándola…

-Entonces falta muy poco?- pregunto Parvati que solo tenia tres meses de embarazo por la cual aun no se le notaba 

-Si, mi medí mago me dijo que más o menos en dos semanas nacería pero como será parto natural puede ser en cualquier momento, tengo que esperar las contracciones 

-Pues te ves muy linda Ginny!- le dijo Lavander sinceramente 

-Amiga y donde esta Hermione?- pregunto Luna inocentemente y sin ninguna doble intención- Pensé que ahora que tampoco esta trabajando estaría aquí pegada contigo 

-Normalmente si, pero resulta que a mi hermano se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de llevársela de vacaciones, tu crees? Cuando mas la necesito se le lleva!- dijo fingiendo molestia- No, la verdad es que Hermione necesitaba descansar y Ron encontró un lindo lugar

-Me los encontré hace unas semanas, nunca me imagine que estuvieran esperando un bebé, me tomo totalmente por sorpresa- dijo la ex novia de su hermano 

-A todos, solo yo sabia que tenían una relación oculta desde hace mucho tiempo… pero de eso a pensar en un embarazo hay mucho tramo- dijo la pelirroja- Ahora estoy planeando el baby de Mione, aunque estoy batallando horrores, no puedo salir mucho por que si camino mas de dos cuadras me muero de cansancio, las ganas de ir al baño se incrementan cada vez mas y no puedo estar mucho tiempo en la calle, y Harry esta trabajando tiempo extra no puede llevarme él a hacer los encargos que necesito 

-Yo puedo ayudarte- se ofreció rápidamente Lavander 

-En serio? Serias de gran ayuda!- dijo la pelirroja muy inocente pensando que el ofrecimiento era totalmente desinteresado 

-Tu solo dime lo que tengo que hacer!

-Ahorita esperarme tengo que ir al baño de nuevo, Luna puedes ayudarme…- suplico a la rubia ya que hasta ir al baño se le dificultaba por su estado 

Las dos chicas salieron y Parvati volteo a ver a su mejor amiga con el seño fruncido, sabia que algo se traía entre manos y quería descubrirlo 

-Que harás?

-De que hablas?- dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente 

-Por que te ofreciste para ayudar a Ginny con el baby shower de Hermione, sabes que no soportas que Ron y ella estén juntos y no puedo creer que quieras ayudarla 

-Amiga ayudare a Ginny y también sacare mi provecho!

-Lav no puedes meterte con Granger, esta embarazada, puedes hacerle daño!- dijo la chica notablemente preocupada 

-No te preocupes, no le pasara nada a ella ni al bebé… tal vez algo pase con su relación con Ro-Ro, pero nada que el tiempo no pueda curar…

Parvati se estremeció y acaricio su vientre, sabia que su amiga podría ser muy perversa y mas cuando del pelirrojo se trataba, esperaba que no se le pasara la mano, pensó en Hermione y en el bebé, ojala que no salieran muy dañados…

Hermione y Ron estaban muy divertidos, el sostenía a la chica por detrás viendo como los delfines acariciaban el vientre de Hermione con su hocico, la chica estaba fascinada, los tocaba, sonreía y volteaba a ver al chico que le correspondía y le daba un beso

-Te gusta?- pregunto en su oído, la chica le respondió emocionada 

-Es lo mejor que me ha pasado, parece que saben que estoy embarazada Ron, mira como se acercan y acarician mi barriga 

-Son fantásticos… vas a querer regresar al hotel o nos quedamos en el barco esta noche?

-Me encantaría quedarme pero como tú quieras, me estas volviendo muy caprichosa solo hemos hecho lo que yo he querido

-Y lo seguiremos haciendo, recuerda que este viaje es para ti y solo para ti, haremos lo que te plazca

Y el pelirrojo cumplió su palabra, la semana entera la pasaron de lo lindo, en paseos, excursiones y descansando totalmente, Ron desistió de sus intentos de pedirle matrimonio a la chica, cuando la tercera vez la castaña totalmente ausente a las intenciones del pelirrojo ignoro por completo la cena a la que él la había invitado diciendo que estaba exhausta después de ir de picnic toda la tarde y se acostó temprano. Ese día llegaban a su departamento después de una grandiosa e intensa semana…

-Antes de entrar quiero darte las gracias de nuevo- le dijo Hermione cuando estaban en el pasillo y Ron buscaba en la maleta la llave para abrir la puerta 

-Espero que sea la ultima vez, Mione llevas agradeciéndome todo el camino, déjalo ya si?

-Es que fue grandioso, nunca en mi vida había tenido un viaje igual, te amo!

-Y yo a ti- abrió la puerta y Hermione sin pensarlo demasiado se abalanzo hacia el para besarlo intensamente, entraron a la sala y Ron dejo las maletas en la entrada y se recostó en el sillón junto a la chica sin dejar de besarla, cuando estaban pensando pasar a cosas mas serias 

-Chiflando y aplaudiendo por favor (1) !- dijo Lavander saliendo de la cocina y sentándose en el sofá que estaba enfrente 

-Lavander?- dijeron los dos sobresaltados y muy extrañados

-Chicos regresaron!- Ginny salió del baño y se sentó junto a la rubia- Como les fue?

-Que hacen aquí?- pregunto Ron molesto, no sabia que se traía su ex entre manos pero el que estuviera sentada en su sala y tan amiga de su hermana no era buena señal 

-Ronald que saludo es ese?- Pregunto la rubia- Estamos organizando el baby shower de tu mujer y así nos tratas?

-Si Mione, mira todo lo que hemos hecho- Lavander le puso a Hermione una caja a su lado ya que la pelirroja por su enorme panza no podía hacerlo 

-Son muy lindos- dijo la castaña viendo los hermosos recuerdos que habían echo 

-Bueno tengo que irme! Ginny mañana te llamo después de recoger las invitaciones para el evento y te las llevo a tu casa, que estén todos muy bien!- tomo su bolsa y desapareció 

La pareja volteo a ver a la pelirroja con el seño fruncido y una ceja levantada, Ginny quiso reírse sabia que cuando las parejas convivían mucho adoptaban los mismos gestos y Ron y Hermione eran un ejemplo claro de ello 

-Y como les fue?

-Que hacia Lavander en mi casa?- pregunto molesto el pelirrojo 

-Bueno es que… con lo de mi embarazo pues… se me dificulta un poco estar yendo y viniendo con los preparativos de su evento…

-Y habiendo tantas personas en este universo tenias que pedirle a Lavander que te ayudara!- grito aun peor Ron

-Ron tranquilízate- pidió la castaña 

-No Hermione como se le ocurrió meter a Lavander a nuestra casa!

-Es que nadie podía ayudarme, ella fue la única que se ofreció y yo… bueno… no quiero dejar los preparativos a alguien mas…- a la pelirroja empezó a temblarle el labio, el llanto no tardaría en presentarse 

-Ron ya cálmate y Ginny tu también! No pasa nada, esta bien, no creo que sea tan malo que Lavander le ayude, no quiero que se enojen por esto 

-Lo siento… veré como puedo dejarla de lado y hacer las cosas por mi misma verán que todo quedara perfecto…- las primeras lagrimas dieron paso, Ron se acerco a su hermana y la abrazo 

-Voy al baño, disculpen- Hermione se fue y los hermanos siguieron abrazados 

-Perdóname por haberte gritado Gin, perdóname chiquita… no quiero que lo tomes personal, es que cuando tengo cerca a Lavander todas las cosas salen mal, no quiero que Hermione se mortifique nos falta tan poco para que nazca nuestro bebé… no quiero que le pase nada malo

-Lo siento Ron…- de pronto un dolor la hizo doblarse, como estaba abrazada a su hermano el solo pensó que había intensificado el abrazo y también la abrazo mas fuerte- Ron… Ron…

-Ya no me pidas disculpas todo saldrá bien, yo también te ayudare con los encargos que tengas, así podremos sacar a Lavander poco a poco- dijo retirándose y riendo, cuando vio la cara de su hermana se preocupo- Gin… Ginny que pasa?

-Rompí fuente Ron… voy a nacer Katherine, ayúdame…

-Hermione ven! Mione! Ginny va a tener a la bebé! 

La castaña llego corriendo como pudo, ayudo a Ron a levantar a la chica y juntos la encaminaron al auto, Ron mando un patronus con un mensaje para Harry que en ese momento estaba en el ministerio 

-Merlín… duele… duele muchísimo!

-Tranquila Gin, cuando lleguemos a San Mungo te ayudaran, falta muy poco- Ron estaba nervioso y se le dificultaba seguir los señalamientos de transito, pero sabia que la vida de su hermana, su novia y los respectivos bebés estaban en sus manos- Seguro que cuando lleguemos Harry estará ahí Ginny, no te alegra eso? Van a ser padres!

-Estoy muy feliz pero… duele mucho!- no pudo evitar echarse a llorar, el dolor era tan intenso como su felicidad, se aferraba al sentimiento cálido que sentía en su pecho, para soportar el sufrimiento 

-Ya estamos cerca enana, ya vamos a llegar

Y cuando estaban cerca no pudo evitar reír, el morocho esperaba ansioso y volteando a todos lados, una ayudante lo acompañaba con una silla de ruedas ya lista y preparada para su hermanita 

-Hasta que llegaron!- dijo Harry ayudando a Ginny a salir

-No puedo viajar por medio mágicos…- hizo una pausa y gimió del dolor- Idiota!

-Tranquila se que te duele mucho preciosa, pero vas a estar muy bien…- la beso en la sien y manejo la silla hasta la recepción- Nos darán el mejor cuarto

-Harry ya… que esto termine, me duele!- las lagrimas seguían fluyendo sin detenerse 

-Vas a estar en las mejores manos, tranquila- acaricio su vientre suavemente- Ya me encargue de hablarle a tus padres… no estas feliz? Va a nacer Katherine!

-Te amo…- Harry limpio sus lágrimas y después de que les dijeron el número de la habitación, acompaño a la pelirroja en todo momento. Después de un momento salió a la sala de espera, la familia de su esposa ya estaba reunida ahí 

-Que bueno verlos… ya le dieron unos calmantes a mi nena, le falta muy poco ya esta dilatada 7 centímetros… falta muy poco- repitió y se sentó abrazando a Molly 

-Tu como estas hijo?- le pregunto ella sonriendo 

-Nervioso, ansioso, preocupado, feliz, quiero llorar, quiero gritar y lo mas probable es que me desmaye!- dijo de buen humor contagiando a todos los presentes 

-Veras que todo saldrá muy bien hijo, solo tengan paciencia- Arthur le palmeo la espalda y Harry se sintió mas tranquilo 

Una enfermera salió de la habitación de Ginny…

-Señor Potter es hora!

Harry se levanto y nervioso como estaba entro a la sala de partos, Ginny sudaba en exceso y maldecía en voz baja, ya una vez durante su embarazo ella y Harry habían hablado de las mujeres que gritaban maldiciones a todo pulmón y la pelirroja había dicho que ella no seria de esas, Harry llego y le tomo la mano, la pelirroja solo volteo a verlo y sonrió

-Muy bien chicos debemos empezar- el medí mago de la chica se sentó en una silla frente a las piernas abiertas de ella- Tienes que empezar a pujar pelirroja

-Merlín… mmm…- los pujidos y gemidos de la pelirroja ponían muy nervioso a el morocho, el había prometido no lastimarla y a su parecer Ginny sufría demasiado 

-Vas muy bien, ya se ve la cabeza… continua…- Ginny se recostó hacia atrás y dejo de pujar por un momento 

-Amor tienes que pujar…- le dijo Harry limpiando el sudor que tenia su esposa en la frente 

-Solo estoy descansando un poco… ya voy- y volvió a encoger su cuerpo hacia enfrente pujando con muchísimo esfuerzo 

-Muy bien… ya esta saliendo la cabeza, ya la veo- Ginny comenzó a llorar el dolor la estaba paralizando, era demasiado

-Preciosa ya esta naciendo has un ultimo esfuerzo- le suplicaba Harry 

La pelirroja volvió a intentar y después de un tiempo mas se escucho el llanto del pequeño bebé, Harry y Ginny sonrieron, el medio mago cargo a la criatura y se la mostro a los padres 

-Mi pequeña Katherine…- sonrió y volteo a verlo mientras el medí mago lo sostenía para que lo observaran 

-Preciosa creo que no podremos llamarla Katherine!- dijo Harry sorprendido 

-Por que?

-Por esa cosita que tiene entre las piernas- aquí fue cuando los Potter se dieron cuenta que la pequeña Katherine era un niño!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No se si conozcan esta expresión, jajaja fue la que me pareció mas propicia para el momento que entra Lavander , acá en México, chiflando y aplaudiendo es como decir, utiliza tu boca y tus manos en chiflar y aplaudir y deja de besar y manosear a tu chico o chica, jajaja. 

Al fin! Jajaja este capitulo me llevo mas de lo que me imaginaba, tengo esta semana de vacaciones y pensé que iba a tener capitulo de las tres historias que tengo que hacer, pero no! Esto se me dificulta mas todavía y aun no puedo continuar las otras dos historias, Ruby juro que tratara de tener el capitulo de nuestro fic pronto… pronto!

Ahorita termine el capitulo, pero ya tengo que irme, quiero subirlo rápido, tengo que ir a visitar a mi abuelo, lo operaron la semana pasada y mi mamá me dijo que ya le comento el "Por que la flaca no viene a verme" así que tengo que ir, siento no poder poner reviews de nuevo, amo contestarlos tanto como leerlos, pero de nuevo se los deberé!

Como quiera quiero que sepan que los tengo presentes siempre y quisiera agradecer a las personas que dejaron comentarios en el capitulo pasado, mil gracias a Ruby, Ilovedanyrupert, veela.io, Argentinita, Ardeth, Saiyury11, Andrea Radcliffe _(por tu pregunta, según se las mujeres embarazadas si pueden seguir teniendo relaciones sexuales solo que utilizando posiciones especiales para no lastimarse)_, Hermioneyron, Anilec, Patty, Joselin Weasley, Rosewg, Chiquita05, Dorina, Sritas. Weasley, Piper Readcliffe _(déjame otro review como ese largote! Me encanto)_, Pauliitah y Ginna Isabella Ryddle! 

Gracias chicas espero que les guste este capitulo y me dejen otro de sus hermosos comentarios, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! Un besote y un gran abrazo para todas… las quiero! Bye bye!

_Umi Céfiro (umi guion bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)_


	29. Hermione se fue!

**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración Aquí esta el fic… **

**En el capitulo anterior**

_-Preciosa ya esta naciendo has un ultimo esfuerzo- le suplicaba Harry_

_La pelirroja volvió a intentar y después de un tiempo mas se escucho el llanto del pequeño bebé, Harry y Ginny sonrieron, el medio mago cargo a la criatura y se la mostro a los padres_

_-Mi pequeña Katherine…- sonrió y volteo a verlo mientras el medí mago lo sostenía para que lo observaran_

_-Preciosa creo que no podremos llamarla Katherine!- dijo Harry sorprendido_

_-Por que?_

_-Por esa cosita que tiene entre las piernas- aquí fue cuando los Potter se dieron cuenta que la pequeña Katherine era un niño!_

"**Por que todo tiene que ser así"**

**Cap. 29.- Hermione se fue!**

Todavía después del intenso shock que sufrieron, la familia Potter se encontraban juntos en la habitación de la pelirroja, aun los Weasley no había pasado a conocer al pequeño bebé y ellos no creían que fuera verdad lo que estaban viviendo, Ginny parecía una persona nueva, si bien las madres después del parto terminan exhaustas, la pelirroja era un caso totalmente distinto, en sus brazos tenia a su pequeño nene y Harry estaba sentado a su lado, sintiendo una sensación muy agradable en el pecho, orgullo?? Tal vez no estaba seguro, pero tenía una imperiosa necesidad de seguir ahí embobado acariciando a su pequeño hijo

-Bien- Ginny corto el silencio- No puede llamarse Katherine, verdad??

-Creo que sufriría un trauma si le ponemos así- le dijo besándola en la sien y volviendo a tomar el piecito de su nene- Que opinas??

-Quiero saber que quieres tu?? Y además quiero agradecerte todo este tiempo Harry- el morocho volteo a verla confundido- Descubrimos una nueva faceta de mi personalidad, jamás pensé que al estar embarazada iba a tener ese tipo de comportamientos, te agradezco tu paciencia y que me hayas aguantado todos esos desplantes que arme durante el embarazo

-Sabes que no tienes nada que agradecer amor- la beso suavemente en los labios- Por estar contigo, podría pasar mi vida entera atendiendo tus desplantes y soportando tu mal humor… yo te amo

-Yo también, bueno quiero ver que opinas, como quieres que lo nombremos??

-Pues cuando decidiste el nombre de Katherine, la verdad no me convenció mucho, no es que no me agrade pero… quería algo mas mío, algo que me recordara mi vida, por que este pequeño nació de eso, de nuestros esfuerzos y las luchas constantes que hemos tenido, yo había pensado en algo como Lily

-Es hermoso, pero creo que también se consideraría traumante ponerle Lily, pero que te parece James como tu padre

-Puede ser… o Arthur como el tuyo

-Me gusta mas James- le dijo la chica- Tal vez también pueda seguir siendo un Harry, igual que su papá- Harry sintió un calor dentro de su cuerpo cuando Ginny lo nombro de esa manera

-Entonces esta decidido, hola hijo… Harry James Potter Weasley

Se miraron y sonrieron, no pudieron evitar besarse intensamente, el pequeño dormía en los brazos de la pelirroja y les otorgaba a ambos un calor muy intenso que les recorría el cuerpo, la escena fue interrumpida por toda los Weasley que en ese momento entraron a conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia

-Mi amor como estas??- pregunto Molly acariciando tiernamente el cabello de su hija

-Excelente, creo que nunca me había sentido mejor, te presento a tu nieto- dijo acercando el bebé a Molly, esta sonrió y dejo escapar varias lágrimas, limpiándolas de inmediato y tomando al nene en brazos

-Es hermoso chicos, supongo que ya no podrá ser Katherine!- dijo Hermione sonriendo cerca de Molly observando al bebé

-No ya discutimos eso, les presento a Harry James Potter Weasley

El pequeño iba pasando de mano en mano, todos estaban encantados y llegaron a la conclusión de que el pequeño era totalmente un cloncito de Harry y aun más cuando abrió sus ojos y dejo ver que había heredado los hermosos ojos verdes de su padre

-Cuando te dan de alta hija??- pregunto Arthur con el bebé en brazos

-Al parecer mañana al medio día, la verdad es que me siento muy bien, pero la enfermera me dijo que era la adrenalina del momento, en un rato mas vendrán por James y me darán algo de poción para dormir, dicen que es mejor que aproveche por que cuando lleguemos a casa este pequeño se levantara cada tres horas a pedir alimento

-Creo que es buena idea, que vayan a quedarse algunos días a la Madriguera- comento Molly como quien no quiere la cosa- Para ayudarte con el bebé hija

-Mejor tu vente a nuestra casa- le dijo Ginny que sabría que estando en la Madriguera no podría descansar por la entrada y salida de personas, sabia que su madre lo hacia con la mejor intención pero la verdad necesitaban paz y la casa de sus padres era todo un centro social

-Bueno ya solucionaremos esto después- sonrió su madre, no quería fatigar a su hijita

-Vas a quedarte??- le pregunto Ron a su amigo- Puedo conseguir que te traigan unos cobertores si quieres pasar la noche aquí con ellos

-Si, no quisiera dejarlos solos, si me permiten quedarme??

-Claro, solo tienes que avisar a la recepción, pueden cenar aquí los dos, eso si no creo que puedas ducharte- le comento Ron que estaba abrazando a Hermione, sentados en un sillón y Arthur ponía al bebé en brazos de la chica

-Es muy lindo, ya lo viste!- le pregunto la castaña a su novio

-Todo un Potter, ponle unos ante ojitos y seria nuestro amigo- los dos voltearon a ver a Harry que hablaba con su esposa en voz baja- Imagínate lo que estarán sintiendo, ha de ser grandioso

-Lo se, a nosotros nos falta muy poco- le dijo ella sonriéndole y acariciando la pequeña carita del niño

-Si, la verdad es que estoy nervioso Mione, nunca he cuidado a un niño, nunca! Solo tengo relación con los que atiendo y como me especializo en todo menos pediatría, solo en ocasiones muy aisladas me ha tocado cuidar a un niño

-Veras que lo haremos bien, ya veras- le dijo besándolo suavemente, cuando se separaron vieron que toda la familia tenia los ojos puestos en ellos- Pasa algo??

-Si, te decía que si me permites cargar a mi bebé- dijo Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Claro, lo siento- dijo sonrojada, entregando al pequeño Harry a su padre

-Buenas noches familia, la señora Potter ya tiene que descansar y en cinco minutos termina la hora de visitas- dijo la enfermera que entro a revisar el estado de la madre primeriza y de su bebé

-Se lo llevaran pronto??- pregunto la pelirroja con la voz angustiada, tenia menos de una hora de haber dado a luz y sabia que jamás podría despegarse de su bebé

-Si señora Potter, pero no se preocupe usted estará descansando con la poción para un sueño profundo, solo la despertaremos para amamantar al bebé- Ginny sonrió esperaba tanto poder alimentar a su pequeño

-Está bien

-Bueno despídanse de la familia, Señor Potter se quedara??- Harry se puso a hablar con la enfermera mientras todos los Weasley daban una calurosa despedida a la pelirroja y al bebé.

Tiempo después Ron y Hermione llegaron a casa, estaban exhaustos después de una larga tarde en donde la felicidad había invadido a la familia habían terminado bastante cansados, solo querían llegar y dormir largo y tendido, cuando estaban desvistiéndose sonó el timbre

-Yo voy, no te preocupes- le dijo el pelirrojo a su chica cuando ya se había puesto algo mas cómodo, cuando llego solo en pantalón deportivo y una camiseta, alguien lo empujo para entrar- Lavander!!

-Supe lo del bebé de Ginny ya me imagino la emoción de tu hermana, a lo siento, hola- dijo dándole un beso muy cerca de los labios, Ron solo se hizo hacia atrás

-Que haces aquí??

-Vine a ver a tu novia, Hermione!- grito y la castaña algo asombrada salió de la habitación portando un vestido holgado

-Lavander que haces aquí??

-Vine a ver lo de la mesa de regalos, pensé que seria mejor repartir la lista entre las invitadas y evitar regalos parecidos así tu bebé solo tendrá cosas que necesite realmente y a tu gusto- dijo sentándose en el comedor, era obvio que no iba a irse pronto- Que esperas ven a ver la lista que traje

Hermione fue a acomodarse cerca de ella, tomando el pergamino que la rubia había dejado a su lado, Ron sabia que era imposible correr a Lavander, su novia tenía excelentes modales que se lo impedían

-Voy a comprar algo para cenar, quieres algo en especial??- pregunto acercándose a la chica

-Si, una botella de vino ligero por favor- dijo Lavander sin voltear a verlo, Ron solo sonrió y volteo los ojos

-Hablaba con Mione, preciosa??- Lavander se estremeció al oírlo nombrarla así, pero lo disimulo excelente

-Tengo ganas de helado de chocolate con chispas o de fresa con trozos de galleta…mmm- la chica seguía pensando- Sorpréndeme!

-Está bien- el pelirrojo tomo las llaves del auto y salió. Después de un buen rato las chicas estaban conviviendo muy bien, escogieron los regalos para el bebé con mucha dedicación y solo los que serian de más utilidad

-Es difícil elegir entre tantos regalos, pero creo que la lista ya es muy amplia, así esta bien- dijo Hermione estirándose para después posar sus manos en su enorme vientre

-Increíble todo lo que has engordado- le dijo la rubia como si fuera una conversación normal, claro que viniendo de ella, era obvio que quería hacer sentir mal a la castaña

-Pues si, es normal- dijo la futura madre sintiéndose un poco avergonzada

-Obviamente Ron y tu hace muchísimo que habrán dejado toda actividad sexual verdad??- y rió como si lo que hubiera comentando fuera cualquier cosa

-No la verdad es que no- dijo Hermione sonriendo de medio lado, sabia que esto a la chica no le caería muy bien, pero sus preguntas ya la estaban molestando

-Si algo leí por ahí, los hombres tienen que soportar el aspecto de la futura madre de su hijo, digo es obvio que con todos los síntomas, gordura, celulitis, estrías, se pierde toda atracción, no lo crees??

-No lo había pensado, Ron nunca me ha comentado que le moleste

-Obvio no te lo dirá, además de las posiciones, tu debes de saberlo, ellos son muy espontáneos, aman las posiciones donde ellos lleven el control, además de apretar, manejar a la mujer a su antojo, las posiciones para embarazadas son tan… como decirlo, sin chiste

-Si, supongo que si- dijo Hermione poniendo una falsa atención a la lista de invitadas que estaba escribiendo- Ahorita no recuerdo a nadie mas, después te paso la lista real si??

-Pues la necesito pronto, ya sabes que tengo que mandar a rotular las invitaciones- se volteo y oculto su rostro para evitar que la castaña viera la enorme sonrisa que abarcaba su cara- Además has visto lo mucho que a crecido tu busto, es enorme!!

-Lo se- Hermione ya estaba bastante incomoda

-Bueno ya fue mucho por hoy- lo dijo en doble sentido, sabia que ya había echo sentir mal a Hermione y sabia que su plan iba a funcionar a la perfección- Me retiro, espero que estés bien y vengo el miércoles, espero que ya tengas la lista para ese día

-Si, muchas gracias por las molestias que te estas tomando Lavander

-No te preocupes, por este nene- dijo acariciando su barriga- hago lo que sea!!- Y pensó- _Por el papá de ese nene si hago lo que sea!_

-Bueno nos vemos el miércoles!- dijo Hermione cordialmente pero deseando en su interior que la rubia se fuera

-Adiós!

Lavander salió y Hermione se quedo a solas, camino rápidamente a su habitación, entro al baño y poniendo el cerrojo, se desvistió. Su cuerpo había cambiado muchísimo, no tenia mucha celulitis y las estrías no se notaban tanto, era obvio que tenían que salir por el estiramiento de la piel, pero en la cabeza de la castaña se veían muy notorias

-Mione ya llegue!!- el grito del pelirrojo asusto a la chica, rápidamente tomo su vestido y volvió a ponérselo, salió de la alcoba y encontró a su novio revisando la lista

-Olvidaste poner a mi madre!!- dijo con sorna

-En serio??- pregunto preocupada- Disculpa tenia la cabeza en otro lugar cuando comencé la lista

-Vamos a cenar si??- la tomo de la cintura para conducirla al comedor, pero Hermione se soltó del abrazo, tratando de evitar el contacto con el chico- Pasa algo??

-No, me dio un escalofrío- dijo ella sonriendo

-Bueno- Ron sirvió la cena y Hermione comió menos de lo normal, si bien no le haría daño dejar uno que otro antojo, a Ron le extraño que no quisiera probar el helado que ella le había pedido.

Cuando entraron a su habitación, Ron estaba bastante animado, sexualmente hablando, solo esperaba estar en la cama para incitar a la chica y comenzar su ritual favorito, Hermione se acostó dándole la espalda y él se acerco a besar su hombro mientras bajaba muy lentamente el tirante de la pijama

-Que haces??- pregunto nerviosa

-Tu que crees que hago??- bajo totalmente la pijama de la parte superior para dejar el busto de la chica libre de tela, se sorprendió al saber que ella estaba usando sostén- No vas a cooperar??

La volteo de frente y la cargo para dejarla sentada en su abdomen, se irguió un poco para pasar a desabrochar la molesta prenda

-Déjame así- le decía ella temblando, no quería ver en el rostro de su novio la decepción o el asco de su cuerpo

-Vamos preciosa relájate!

Y eso fue lo que menos hizo Hermione, Ron estaba muy sorprendido por su actitud pero supuso que seria alguna nueva faceta del embarazo, la castaña trataba de evitar que el chico la mirara directamente así que se opuso totalmente a que Ron prendiera la luz, además había estado muy tiesa y no había cooperado en ningún momento, cuando terminaron; mas cansados de lo normal y no por placer, se recostaron y durmieron profundamente.

Al día siguiente Ron tenía previstas rondas para toda la mañana, así que Hermione le pidió que la llevara a casa de Ginny cuando esta fuera dada de alta, quería volver al nene de sus amigos, además de hablar con su amiga del parto. Harry tenía el día libre e hizo planes de comer con Ron para dejar que las chicas conversaran a gusto y quedo de verse en el departamento de sus amigos, cuando llego Ron estaba en la cocina terminando la comida

-Que hiciste??

-Camarones empanizados en coco con salsa de mango- le dijo mostrándole una bandeja que contenía la comida- Como esta Jimmy??

-Prefecto, solo se levanta a comer y vuelve a dormir pero lo adoro, supongo que es normal con nuestro primer bebé

-Si eso ha de ser, quería preguntarte algo… cuando Ginny tenía ya muchos meses de embarazo perdió el apetito sexual

-Quieres que hable de eso contigo??- pregunto Harry sin ocultar una sonrisa, nunca había podido hablar de eso con Ron, Ginny en la cama era un tema prohibido para ellos

-No tienes que decirme como lo hacían, solo quiero saber si lo hacían más o menos a los meses que tiene Hermione

-Cuando Gin tenía 7 meses…- se quedo pensando- todo el tiempo, de hecho lo hicimos la semana pasada Ron, por que paso algo??

-Hace una semana?? Si serán descarados!!- dijo fingiendo estar molesto llevando las bandejas de comida en las manos- Trae los platos!

Llegaron al comedor y Harry llevo lo que necesitaban además de dos cervezas de mantequilla

-Vas a contarme??

-Si- pauso para servirse- ayer hice el amor con Hermione, bueno trate! Por que estuvo bastante rara, como tiesa, no quiso desvestirse y no cooperaba para nada, no se que le pasa, después de nuestras vacaciones estaba mas desinhibida, alguna vez te paso eso con la enana??

-Solo cuando se sentía mal y no quería hacerlo, pero yo creo que si a Hermione le pasara lo mismo te diría no??

-Pues si, por que ya nos ha pasado, cuando esta cansada o no quiere hacerlo me lo dice, pero lo de ayer fue diferente

-Tal vez tengas que hablarlo con ella!- le dijo como solución

-No quiero molestarla con eso, tal vez ya no se siente cómoda teniendo sexo y a mi no me molesta

-Confía en mí, háblalo con ella…

Los hombres siguieron conversando y con las chicas… Hermione tenia a James en brazos y lo mecía suavemente tarareando una canción, estaba sola en la habitación ya que Ginny estaba dándose una ducha, cuando salió vio que la pelirroja se puso mil cremas y ungüentos que su madre le había dado además de una faja que se notaba apretadísima sobre su abdomen

-Dios como logras ponerte todo eso tu sola??- le pregunto Hermione

-Pues práctica, estuve unas tres horas tratando antes de venir a casa y Harry me ayudo también- verifico en el espejo que le hubiera quedado bien y se puso una blusa- Tengo pocos kilos encima, mi medí mago me dijo que amamantando a James no tardare en regresar a mi peso y que la flacidez de la piel, solo puedo quitarla con ejercicio y cremas mágicas

-Son mas efectivas que las muggles??

-Pues al menos se que tardan mucho menos en dejarte como nueva, Harry me prometió ir a buscar unas para mi en estos días, sabe que estoy desesperada en volver a mi peso normal

-No te sentías preocupada unos meses antes de que naciera James??- pregunto la chica, necesitaba saber si la repulsión que sentía hacia su cuerpo era normal, realmente Lavander había hecho muy bien su trabajo

-Un poco, pero realmente no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, con los preparativos de la boda y el arreglo del cuarto de mi corazón- le dijo quitándole a James que había despertado e iba a comer

-Eso me tiene un poco preocupada- dijo sonriendo un poco, la verdadera frase era _"Eso me tiene preocupada en exceso"_- Crees que tu hermano siga fijándose en mi con todos estos defectos

-Hermione que estas pensando?? Auch!! Tranquilo!!- le dijo a James por que había sentido dolor en el pecho cuando succiono fuertemente- Ron te ama y sabe que todos los cambios de tu cuerpo se deben al embarazo

-Si verdad- ahora la chica si sonrió sinceramente- Gracias Gin, tenia que hablarlo con alguien

-Sabes que estoy para servirte…

Unas horas después llegaron Ron y Harry, el pelirrojo fue a recoger a la chica y a dejarla en el apartamento ya que tenía que salir a dar unas visitas a sus pacientes, la castaña estaba más cariñosa y definitivamente la charla con Ginny le había hecho muy bien, se puso a recoger la ropa sucia y puso la lavadora para terminar temprano, se sentó en el sofá de la sala a leer un libro, sonó el timbre y bufando se levanto a abrir, estaba en un tramo muy interesante de la novela

-Hola!!- dijo la cantante voz de Lavander

-Hola, no esperaba tu visita hasta mañana, que te trae por aquí??- pregunto la castaña, no tenia muchas ganas de estar con la rubia, ya había descartado de su mente todo lo que la ex de Ron le había dicho, no tenia ganas de volver a poner a trabajar su cerebro con tonterías

-Pues pensé que entre mas rápido mejor, ya tienes la lista??

-Si, permíteme iré por ella- Hermione fue a su habitación y Lavander fingió recibir una llamada, dándose la vuelta se oculto un poco dentro del comedor, quería que la chica la escuchara pero que no la viera, Hermione camino hacia donde la chica se encontraba y solo escuchaba lo que esta decía

-Si estoy aquí, vine a recoger la lista para hacer las invitaciones, Ron me pidió que fuera lo antes posible- Hermione se detuvo, no sabia en que momento Ron se había comunicado con la rubia- Si hablo conmigo temprano, creo que le dijo a Hermione que iría a San Mungo, obviamente sabes que sus deseos son ordenes y nos quedamos de ver para almorzar, se porto divino- Hermione se recargo en la pared no podía creer lo que escuchaba- Amiga sabes que lo hago por que me da lastima, Hermione está horrible y el embarazo empeora su imagen, Ron ya se esta cansando, dice que hacer el amor es un acto totalmente forzado- Hermione recordó la noche anterior, Ron se veía agotado tratando de convencerla en relajarse, la castaña lo interpreto de otra manera- Si dice que solo esperara a que nazca el bebé para zafársela y que al fin podremos estar juntos, tu crees?? Me dijo que me amaba mientras hacíamos el amor, fue tan romántico- Hermione dejo escapar un suspiro de asombro y la rubia aun sin verla supo que todo estaba listo- Tengo que irme amiga, te hablo en la noche, adiós!!

Camino saliendo del comedor, Hermione estaba recargada en la pared conteniendo el llanto

-Ya la encontraste- se la quito de las manos y la guardo en su bolsa- Estoy atrasada para una cita, nos vemos luego!!

Y cuando la rubia salió, Hermione se desplomo, sentada en el suelo dejo que sus lágrimas corrieran con fluidez, no podía creerlo, ya sabia lo que Ron había sentido cuando la vio besarse con Viktor Krum y sabia que ese estallido en su corazón se debía a que se había roto, fue a su habitación y tomo una bolsa que estaba encantada podría meter todo lo que quisiera ahí, tomo ropa, dinero y sus pertenecías mas preciadas y salió del departamento sin saber a donde ir.

Ron llego en un par de horas, traía algunas bolsas ya que había llegado a comprar algunos ingredientes para hacerle de cenar a la castaña, entro a la cocina y escucho el ruido que hace la lavadora (la lavandería estaba a un lado) cuando había terminado su ciclo

-Mione!!- como no recibió respuesta fue a poner la carga de ropa en la secadora y fue a buscarla- Hermione! Donde diablos estas??- sabia que no había podido irse por que él se había llevado el auto y ella no podía usar medios mágicos para transportarse. Entro a su habitación y cuando iba a tomar una camiseta para cambiarse e ir a buscarla se percato de la ausencia de prendas de la castaña

-Por Merlín Mione, que hiciste??- pregunto preocupado, buscando con rapidez donde había dejado las llaves, cuando volteo a ver su buro se dio cuenta que ahí se encontraba un sobre dirigido a él, no lo tomo de inmediato, sabia que ese papel iba a traerle muchas desgracias y no se equivocaba, cuando lo abrió no pudo contener sentir un enorme nudo en su garganta que le impedía hablar

**"_Lo siento, no quiero ser una carga para ti, se feliz con ella y por mi no te preocupes, el bebé y yo estaremos bien"_**

Ron corrió rápidamente hacia la chimenea y viajo con rapidez hasta la casa de su hermana, el mareo que obtuvo solo logro hacerlo sentir asco y al salir de la chimenea no pudo evitar caer de rodillas y vomitar, Ginny y Harry estaban en la sala y se asustaron al verlo en ese estado, además sus ojos estaban empapados en lagrimas y respiraba forzadamente

-Tranquilo, que paso??- le dijo Harry ayudándolo a ponerse de pie

-Hermione se fue…

/

Wow termine! Mañana me voy de viaje y quería dejar este capitulo antes de irme, espero para la próxima semana tener el fic de Vuelve a mi, creo que le quedan pocos capítulos así como en esta historia y ya tengo otra en mente que titulare "Pasos para enamorar a un hombre divorciado y con hijos" o algo así, también será totalmente un Ron/Hermione, ya veremos que pasa!! Jajaja

En fin, muchas gracias por los reviews del capitulo pasado, Argentinita, Anilec, Sofi, Saiyury11, Rosewg, Kattiblack, Hermioneyron, Dark candy, Chiquita05, Medea Circe, Ruby, Joslin Weasley, Ilovedanyrupert, Ardeth, Dorina y Piper Radcliffe (amo tus largos comentarios), mil gracias a todas ustedes sus comentarios me encantan y me animan a seguir escribiendo!! Las quiero!!

No tengo mucho tiempo tengo que preparar mi maleta y revisar no olvidar nada, siempre me pasa!! Jajaja, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!! Besos!! Dejen comentarios!!

Umi Céfiro (umi guion bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)


	30. El Baby Shower!

**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración Aquí esta el fic… **

**En el capitulo anterior**

-Por Merlín Mione, que hiciste??- pregunto preocupado, buscando con rapidez donde había dejado las llaves, cuando volteo a ver su buro se dio cuenta que ahí se encontraba un sobre dirigido a él, no lo tomo de inmediato, sabia que ese papel iba a traerle muchas desgracias y no se equivocaba, cuando lo abrió no pudo contener sentir un enorme nudo en su garganta que le impedía hablar

"_**Lo siento, no quiero ser una carga para ti, se feliz con ella y por mi no te preocupes, el bebé y yo estaremos bien"**_

Ron corrió rápidamente hacia la chimenea y viajo con rapidez hasta la casa de su hermana, el mareo que obtuvo solo logro hacerlo sentir asco y al salir de la chimenea no pudo evitar caer de rodillas y vomitar, Ginny y Harry estaban en la sala y se asustaron al verlo en ese estado, además sus ojos estaban empapados en lagrimas y respiraba forzadamente

-Tranquilo, que paso??- le dijo Harry ayudándolo a ponerse de pie

-Hermione se fue…

"**Por que todo tiene que ser así"**

**Cap. 30.- El Baby Shower!!**

Era increíble la angustia que Ron sentía en esos momentos, el pensaba que cuando sucedió lo de Víktor y el tratar de olvidar a la castaña había sido su peor tortura, pero en estos momentos se dio cuenta que nada podría compararse con lo que estaba viviendo

-Harry tenemos que encontrarla!! Esta embarazada!!- Ginny soltaba lágrimas de intranquilidad, ella sabía los síntomas del embarazo, ella sabia como las preocupaciones aumentaban en ese estado

-Tranquila amor, Junior esta aquí tranquila!- Ginny vio a su pequeño dormido en su porta bebé, lo acaricio suavemente y hablo mas bajo- Que vamos a hacer??

-Tengo que encontrarla- dijo Ron después de haber pasado mas de un cuarto de hora en silencio- No puedo vivir sin ella Gin- volteo a ver a su hermana con los ojos llorosos, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas cayeran- no puedo

-Amor tendrás que quedarte aquí con nuestro hijo, acompañare a Ron a buscar a Hermione, no podemos permitir que pase la noche fuera de casa

Ron miraba la pulcra y excelente letra en el pequeño trozo de pergamino, lo leía y lo releía, tratando de entender el por que de las cosas

-Hermione escribió "se feliz con ella" con quien?? No hemos tenido problemas de ese estilo a menos que…- volteo a ver a Ginny

-No lo creo- dijo Ginny mortificándose y entendiendo lo que pensaba su hermano- Puede ser…- miro a Ron suplicante

-Lo sabia!! Te lo dije Ginny!!- grito molesto, provocando que James despertara y ahogara un sollozo

-Cállate Ron, no le grites a mi esposa y baja la voz!!- dijo Harry terminante, tomando a su bebé en brazos y mirando al pelirrojo molesto

-No Harry, creo que si es mi culpa… lo siento Ron- dijo volteando a ver a su hermano- Estoy casi segura que Lavander tuvo algo que ver

-Que paso?? Díganme, no entiendo nada!

-Tu esposa permitió que Lavander entrara en nuestras vidas, eso pasó y yo se lo advertí- dijo Ron tomando su cabeza con las dos manos y ejerciendo presión, tal vez; solo tal vez eso controlaría el enorme dolor que sentía

-Cuando vino Hermione estaba como preocupada por su aspecto, pensaba que ya no te sentías atraído por ella

-Si estoy seguro que fue Lavander! Ginny que voy a hacer??- pregunto mortificado el pelirrojo- Tengo que encontrarla!!

-Espera!! Vamos a tranquilizarnos- dijo su hermana deteniéndolo- Tal vez se fue con sus padres, vamos a hablar, pero tranquilízate…

Ron prometió esperar a que hablara con los señores Granger, pero si ellos negaban saber donde estaba su hija iría a buscarla a donde fuera necesario, aunque tuviera que recorrer cielo, mar y tierra; ira hasta el fin del mundo con tal de volver a tenerla cerca.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione había llegado al Caldero Chorreante, sabia que necesitaba descansar, su bebé estuvo muy inquieto desde que había salido de casa, parecía que él quería obligarla a quedarse ahí hasta que aclarara las cosas con Ron, pero su desesperación y el dolor de su corazón, pudo mas. Pidió una habitación y cuando iba subiendo por las escaleras, se topó con la persona que menos pensaba encontrar

-Víktor!

-Herrmione que haces aquí??- era notorio que la chica no se encontraba bien

-Víktor, hola!- limpio sus lagrimas rápidamente pensando que el chico no la había notado- Que haces tu aquí??

-Jugaremos la semana entrante, te encuentras bien??

Y cuando la chica se aferro a su pecho y lloro desconsoladamente Víktor supo que ella estaba en problemas y sentía que le debía un favor, así que la ayudo a llegar a su habitación, se sentó en un pequeño sofá y espero que se tranquilizara

-Ten, te ayudarra!!- dijo poniendo en sus manos un té que desprendía un olor delicioso- Puedes contarrme que te tiene así?? Por tu estado intuyo que tiene algo que verr con el papá del bebé que esperras

-Algo así- dijo ella dando un sorbo de té

-Es Weasley el padre de tu bebé??- ella solo asintió y una lagrima volvió a deslizarse por su mejilla- Se pelearron?? Dime que sucedió

-Creo que dejo de quererme… creo que deje de ser atractiva para él, tiene novia, rubia, delgada y muy linda, además de sexualmente activa- dijo tratando de sonreír

-Te lo dijo??

-Obvio no, escuche que ella lo decía… se lo decía a alguien por teléfono- se recostó en el sillón, tocando su enorme vientre, Viktor creía imposible que Ron hubiera dejado de quererla, se veía hermosa en su estado, aunque tuviera los ojos hinchados y el cabello revuelto

-Crreo que deberrias hablarlo con él, te prrecipitaste Mione!!- Ella sonrió cuando escucho su apodo cariñoso con el que la llama Ron- Quien es su novia según tu??

-Lavander Brown

Víktor no puso evitar soltar una carcajada que hizo que Hermione frunciera el ceño- Lo siento, no quise rreirrme así, solo que me parrece imposible eso, tu mas que nadie sabes que Rronald no la soportaba, tu me lo contabas desde que estabas en Hogwarrts, rrecuerrdas??

-Si, pero al parecer entro en nuestras vidas y bueno… le dio a Ron lo que no puedo darle yo- dijo triste

-Herrmione que no puedes darrle tu, erres herrmosa, inteligente, vas a darrle un hijo, él no puede pedirr nada mas

-Lo siento Víktor, pero quiero descansar no me siento nada bien- se puso de pie para despedirlo en la puerta- No le digas a nadie que estoy aquí, por favor!!

-No te prreocupes, vendrre a verrte mañana, cuídate!- cuando iba a salir dio la vuelta y la miro algo nervioso- Herrmione siento mucho lo que sucedió en tu oficina hace tiempo, supe que estuviste mal y fue mi culpa

-No te preocupes eso ya paso y hoy me ayudaste demasiado, tengo mucho que pensar, pero te agradezco tu compañía… adiós- Hermione cerro la puerta de su habitación y se recostó a llorar profundamente, no sabia que pensar, pero lo único que quería en estos momentos era desahogar su alma

Víktor escucho los sollozos de la castaña, era una lastima volver a decepcionarla, por que no pensaba dejarla en ese estado.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

El pelirrojo después que Ginny hablara con los Granger diciéndole que buscaba a Ron y Hermione y ellos habían negado haberlos visto, emprendió una búsqueda que le llevo toda la noche, busco en hoteles, pensiones, albergues… el último lugar al que pensó ir fue a San Mungo, sabia que si la encontraba ahí se moriría en el instante.

Cuando entro a su oficina después de haber buscado en los registros y sentirse un poco aliviado por no ver el nombre de su chica ahí, aunque eso no quitaba la angustia de no encontrarla, se sentó tras su escritorio y se largó a llorar, tenia tanta angustia que le oprimía el pecho y ya no sabia que hacer, escucho que la puerta se abría y estando de espaldas a esta, limpio sus lagrimas y volteo

-Buenas tardes… que haces tu aquí??- cambio el tono y pregunto molesto con las mandíbulas apretadas, igual que su chica la noche anterior, se sorprendió en exceso al ver al búlgaro parado frente a él- No eres bienvenido, lárgate de mi oficina! No te quiero ver, no estoy de humor para romperte la cara!!

-Trranquilizate! Vengo a hablarr contigo!!

-No tenemos nada que hablar, no quiero volver a verte cerca de mi ni de Hermione nunca! Me entendiste!!- se acerco a el y le hablo retadoramente

-Como puedes decirrme que me quierres lejos de Herrmione si ni siquiera sabes donde esta!!- grito Krum molesto por la actitud del pelirrojo, Ron cambio su semblante

-Donde esta?? Se que lo sabes, por favor dime donde esta mi chica!!- pidió suplicante, Víktor sonrió sabia que Ron estaba tan perdidamente enamorado de la castaña, como él lo estuvo alguna vez

-Siéntate, ella esta bien, hablamos anoche… piensa que tienes una amante!!

-Como puede pensar esas estupideces, piensa que no la amo??- pregunto Ron desesperado

-Fui en la mañana a verla, hablo conmigo, me conto todo, las inseguridades que sentía, además se quien clavo esas dudas en su cabeza

-Lavander Brown- dijo Ron temblando de ira, tendría unas cuantas palabras con esa mujer cuando la tuviera cerca

-Prrecisamente, Herrmione esta en el Calderro Chorreante- el búlgaro se puso de pie- Vamos!!

-Como que en el Caldero Chorreante, yo la busque ahí anoche, no estaba en la lista de clientes

-Pensaste que sabiendo que la buscarrias pondrria su nombrre, no seas ingenuo!!

Ron solo bufo molesto, sabia que tenia que agradecer a Víktor la ayuda que estaba brindándole, pero mas vale que no se pasara por que estaba de muy mal humor, también tendría unas cuantas palabras con esa castaña que se jactaba de ser muy inteligente. Viajaron por red flú a la recepción de la posada y Víktor lo guio hasta el cuarto de la chica, el búlgaro toco y hablo con la chica antes de que ella llegara hasta la puerta

-Herrmione lo siento de nuevo!

La chica abrió la puerta y se asombro de ver al búlgaro junto a Ron, solo volteo a ver a su amigo tratando de explicarse el por que la había traicionado de nuevo

-Se lo que estas pensando, estas decepcionada, pero sabes una cosa?? No me imporrta, si no hubierra buscado a Weasley terrminarria arrepintiéndome, es lo mejor, los dejo solos tienen mucho de que hablar

Víktor dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación, Ron miro a Hermione profundamente, tratando de explicarse el comportamiento de la chica, trato de tranquilizarse antes de explotar y gritarle lo inmadura e irresponsable que había sido, lo mucho que la había preocupado y las ganas que tenia de matar a Lavander Brown en este momento, además de aclararle que había sido una tonta por creer lo que sea que esta le había dicho, pero no dijo nada, se acerco a ella y la beso intensamente, despejando su mente y tratando de llenarse de ella, de complementar con su presencia el enorme vacio que sintió por pensar en perderla

-Tonta- dijo en un susurro al terminar de besarla- Eres una tonta y lo sabes

-Yo… no quería…

-Que?? No querías alejarme de mi gran amor?? No seas tonta Hermione tu mas que nadie sabe que no soporto a Lavander, no querías lastimarme y lo hiciste, sabes como pase la noche?? Buscándote!! Como loco, casi muero de la angustia, no estas para andar 

paseando en la noche con tu avanzado embarazo, eres una irresponsable y no entiendo como pudiste pensar que tengo una amante, cuando tengo todo lo que necesito en ti, no quiero nada mas, por que me haces esto…- termino ya desesperado y dejando fluir todas las lagrimas que anoche, mientras estaba en su búsqueda había guardado en su interior

-Lo siento!!- Hermione lo envolvió en sus brazos, Ron se desahogo totalmente y ahí frente a ella bajo todas sus defensas y se comporto como un pequeño niño que necesitaba consuelo- Lo siento amor, soy una estúpida… perdóname!

Juntos llegaron hasta la cama y Ron se acurruco junto a ella, besando su vientre y hablando con su pequeño

-Perdónanos, jamás volveras a sentir esta angustia hijo, nunca dejare que mamá piense esas cosas… siempre estaremos juntos los tres, te amamos

Y asi lentamente y sin dejar de conversar con su bebé, Ron cayo en un profundo sueño, tan ansiado y necesitado desde la noche anterior. Hermione se dedico a acariciar suavemente su cabello, arrepintiéndose de haber sido tan impulsiva y deseando con todas sus fuerzas matar a la rubia que la había metido en este aprieto, ella tambien había pasado una mala noche, asi que no tardo en acompañar al pelirrojo al mundo de los sueños.

Unos intensos repiques en la puerta los despertó, ya hacia un rato Ron había cambiado de posición, Hermione descansaba su cabeza en su torso y el la protegía con sus brazos, voltearon a verse y sonrieron, habían sido pocas horas las que habían pasado el uno sin el otro, pero para ellos había sido una eternidad

-Nadie sabe que estamos aquí- dijo Ron en voz baja

-Víktor, debe de ser Víktor- le dijo ella, recordándole a su novio quien lo había traído de nuevo a ella

Ron se levanto y acomodándose un poco el cabello abrió la puerta mientras soltaba un bostezo descomunal

-Siento haberrlos desperrtado, solo querría despedirrme- Víktor paso a la habitación y por invitación del pelirrojo se sentó en el sofá mientras esperaban que Hermione se les uniera

-Gracias… hasta el día de hoy te odiaba, por lo que sucedió hace un tiempo, ella es todo para mí y tu me ayudaste a encontrarla, nunca sabré como agradecértelo- le dijo Ron muy sinceramente

-No podrría serr de otra forrma, ella te ama- dijo Víktor con una sonrisa torcida

-Bueno creo que yo en tu lugar podría haber aprovechado su vulnerabilidad, te agradezco aun más que no lo hicieras

-Crreo que piensas que sigo enamorado de ella… estas en un error, Hermione es herrmosa y muy especial para mi, pero ya no siento lo mismo por ella, estoy saliendo con alguien y es una mujer bellísima

-Me alegro- Hermione salió del baño y se sentó junto a Ron, el la abrazo acercándola a él- Víktor tiene novia- le dijo y Krum se sonrojo

-No te dije que fuerra mi novia, solo estamos saliendo- replico cuando Hermione empezó a reír

-Te felicito… es una mujer con mucha suerte, tu eres una gran persona!- la castaña quiso investigar un poco mas- Y quien es ella??

-Una grran jugadora que entro al equipo, es muy linda…- Ron la interrumpió

-Bellísima dijiste anteriormente!- riendo y volviendo a lograr que el gran jugador coloreara su rostro

-Es bellísima, nos entendemos y tenemos un parr de meses saliendo juntos, se llama Jaqueline y siento que ella es la indicada, es todo lo que necesito y se que me ama, quierro corresponderrle de la misma manera

-Me encantaría conocerla- le dijo la castaña

-Esta aquí, no en el Calderro Chorreante pero vino con nosotros a jugarr, segurro que podrran conocerrla luego… en fin tengo que irrme, les deseo que les vaya muy bien, cuídala muchísimo- le dijo a Ron y este asintió- Y Herrmione deja de pensarr en tonterrias

Los tres rieron y la pareja se puso de pie, Hermione lo despidió dándole un caluroso abrazo y Ron un gran apretón de manos, quedaron de verse uno de esos días si es que el jugador tenia tiempo, Víktor se fue dejándolos solos

-Recojamos tus cosas y vamos a casa

-Tengo que bajar a pagar a la recepción la estancia de dos días aquí- le dijo ella mientras tomaba un bolso mágico en donde había traído todo sin que fuera una gran carga

-Voy a pagar y regreso por ti, no olvides nada, tenemos que llegar a casa, recuerda que hoy es tu baby shower, y tengo unas cuantas palabras que intercambiar con una de las invitadas

-Ron…

-Nada, no me prohibirás darle su merecido a esa arpía

-Podemos hacerlo de otra manera, déjame comentarte y tú me dices- le pido con suplica

-Esta bien- Ron dejo que la castaña le contara su plan y él quedo satisfecho con este, juntos terminaron de recoger y bajaron para salir de ese lugar y regresar juntos a casa.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ginny llego temprano junto a su familia, Harry tenia trabajo en el cuartel así que solo la acompaño para dejarla sana y salva junto a su pequeño James, Hermione estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido de maternidad que se compro especialmente para la ocasión.

-Que lindo adornaste!!- le dijo la pelirroja a Hermione mientras tomaban un poco de limonada

-Ron se encargo de esto, ya lo conoces, no me deja mover ni un solo musculo, quedo perfecto verdad??- voltearon a ver a su alrededor donde globos de color pastel adornaban todo el lugar, además de algunas mantas que rezaban "Feliz Baby Hermione, Mione, Love" o cualquier palabra cariñosa con la que el joven se refiriera a ella, quería que todas las invitadas se dieran cuenta que el lo había preparado todo

-Hermione… yo quería… lo siento- cuando la castaña volteo a verla descubrió los ojos de la pelirroja inundados en lagrimas

-Que te pasa??

-Fue mi culpa, como se me ocurrió traer a Lavander, como le pedí que me ayudara?? Yo sabia que muy en mi interior que algo quería y no me di cuenta, lo siento

-No te preocupes amiga, Ron ya me dio mi lección- y sonrió muy pícaramente

-Hermione!!- dijo indignada Ginny- Recuerda que cuando me entere de su relación te dije que no quería saber nada de mi hermano en la cama

-Pues será tu castigo por lo de Lavander- Ginny soltó un bufido- Fue tan… wow, creo que es la primera vez que me siento tan amada mientras lo hacemos, tu hermano se encargo de que estuviera totalmente segura de que me ama y que le sigo excitando tanto como cuando no estaba embarazada

-Es la primera vez??

-No, no quise referirme a que no me amaba o que solo se satisfacía él, si no, que todo fue tan suave, tan romántico, después rudo, apasionado, me enseño que aun en mi estado el hacer el amor conmigo puede ser sexy y no tan monótono, fue encantador… lo amo

-Me alegro que se hayan arreglado, aunque me hagas escuchar este torturante relato- las dos rieron y tuvieron que callarse y dejar de hablar del tema, cuando el timbre sonó y Jane y Molly llegaron.

Después empezaron a llegar cada una de las invitadas incluida la susodicha, se sintió tremendamente confundida cuando vio que Hermione se encontraba en un estado de calma y felicidad, además los letreros le ayudaron a constatar que la pareja estaba en su mejor momento y al parecer no habían tenido problema alguno.

-Que te pasa??- pregunto Parvati con un embarazo mas evidente, ella y su novio se casarían en unos meses antes del nacimiento de su primer hijo

-Todo se ve perfecto

-Lo se, hicieron un gran trabajo, Ron se pulió esta vez- dijo la chica tomando unos canapés y comiéndolos gustosa, estaban deliciosos

-Pero… yo, hice todo bien, debieron de pelear y separarse, estoy segura que Hermione me escucho- le dijo estupefacta

-Te dije que no te metieras con ellos, si es verdad que amas tanto a Ron déjalo en paz, el quiere estar con Hermione y aunque voltees el mundo de cabeza nunca los separaras, solo estas lastimándote y eso no me gusta amiga

Lavander sin decirle nada se puso de pie y entro al baño, se sentó en el piso recargando todo su cuerpo en la puerta, indecisa, intranquila, sabiendo y pensando en lo que debía hacer, hablar con la castaña era tan fácil y tan difícil a la vez, pero ella seguiría con el plan que había tramado, hacer sentir mierda a la castaña era fácil y si tenia suerte lo lograría. Salió con la frente muy en alto y con una sonrisa muy marcada en su rostro, cuando Paravati la vio se dio cuenta que su amiga no había entendido, le dio pena y hasta lastima saber que la que terminaría perdiendo seria ella.

La fiesta era un éxito, todas las chicas estaban emocionadas y acariciaban el vientre de Hermione, la castaña estaba feliz y disfruto esta pequeña fiesta en honor a su pequeño como nunca. Llego el momento de los regalos y Hermione comenzó a abrirlos uno por uno agradeciendo a cada chica los presentes

-Molly muchísimas gracias, es hermoso!- puso sobre su vientre un pequeño suetercito navideño, como los que ella regalaba año con año a su familia, la letra en el centro mágicamente cambiaba de la A a la Z

-La letra quedara fija cuando nombren al pequeño, el color es neutral por que aun no sabemos de que sexo será

-Es hermoso muchísimas gracias!!- se puso de pie y abrazo a su suegra dejando caer unas lagrimas que limpio para seguir con el siguiente presente

-Ese es de Neville y mío, estaba tan emocionado cuando fuimos a comprarlo, esperamos que te guste y te sea de utilidad para tu pequeño- le dijo la rubia que ahora portaba un enorme anillo de compromiso, no tenían pensado casarse pronto, pero querían exponer a la sociedad la formalidad de su relación

Hermione encontró dentro de la caja un hermoso móvil de animales mágicos, que se encargaba a arrullar al bebé con una hermosa melodía mientras daba vueltas

-Luna mil gracias, es hermoso! Seguro que me ayudara muchísimo para que no llore mi pequeño, gracias!- el respectivo abrazo para la chica y mas agradecimientos

-Este es de Lavander- le dijo Ginny mientras se lo pasaba para que lo abriera

-Bueno, ese no es para el bebé es para ti Hermione- la castaña volteo a verla y prosiguió abriendo el regalo. Cuando lo saco todas exclamaron un ruido de sorpresa… Molly y Jane miraron a Lavander con el seño fruncido, la primera sabia que esa chica era ex novia de su hijo y le molesto enormemente el atrevimiento, pero no dejaría que su adorada nuera sufriera un malestar por el obsequio

-Tu sabes como la gravedad hace su trabajo!!- dijo Lavander en burla mirando a Hermione que dejaba asomar unas lagrimas que eran de todo menos de agradecimiento

-Es hermoso hija, muy bien pensado, seguro que a mi hijo le encantara!!- dijo Molly tomando el sostén adornado con flores que Lavander le había dado a la castaña, la rubia se sorprendió de la respuesta de Molly y miro que Hermione sonreía

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo la castaña para dejar el regalo a un lado y seguir abriendo los demás. Todo fue fantástico quitando el regalo de mal gusto que su enemiga le había echo, todo fue grandioso, le regalaron muchísima ropa para el bebé, además de colchas, sabanas, biberones, juguetes y demás accesorios y aparatos que le serian muy útiles.

Pronto la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin las amigas de la castaña empezaron a despedirse, deseándole lo mejor y pidiéndole que les avisara cuando el bebé llegara, Hermione agradeció todo y despidió a cada una hasta que quedaron las amigas mas cercanas, Parvati ya quería retirarse, pero Lavander se aferraba a quedarse, aunque su amiga le había dicho que por su actuación anterior era mejor que se despidieran y se fueran, antes de ponerse de pie, la puerta de entrada se abrió y llegaron Harry, Neville y Ron cargando unos enormes regalos envueltos

-Que es esto??- pregunto Hermione mirando a Ron

-Tenia que traer los regalos para mi bebé- Hermione se acerco a el y se fundieron en un beso tan apasionado que hizo sonreír a todos los presentes, menos a una persona que ahora si deseaba haberse retirado antes

-Ábrelos!!- le dijo emocionado el pelirrojo, ayudo a la chica a abrir cada uno de los presentes, el mas grande era una hermosa cuna de madera color chocolate, después una carriola, un moisés, un portabebés, un enorme mueble para la ropa del bebe y un juguetero.

-Gracias todo es hermoso- le dijo dándole otro beso- Pues ya tenemos muchas cosas, ya viste todo lo que nos regalaron??- el chico asintió- Bueno voy al baño y a cambiarme por algo más cómodo

-Si preciosa, ve a ponerte la pijama para prepararte a dormir, yo sigo despidiendo a los últimos invitados

-Que se queden a cenar nuestros amigos, vengo en un momento.

Hermione entro a la habitación y Molly llamo a Ron apartándolo un poco de los presentes y comentando algo muy bajo. Parvati se puso de pie y se despidió de todos, Lavander la esperaba en la puerta, Ron encamino a la amiga de esta para despedirlas en la entrada

-Gracias por los obsequios- las dos salieron- Lavander!!- dijo tomándola muy fuerte del brazo, la chica volteo completamente asustada y Parvati solo se hizo a un lado dejando que Ron le dijera lo que ella estaba segura que le reclamaría- Cuando vuelvas a acercarte a mi mujer y tratar de hacerla sentir mal, iré tras de ti y te daré tu merecido

-Yo… es que…

-No me des explicaciones ya te lo advertí y gracias por el obsequio, seré yo quien mas lo disfrute…

Cerro la puerta haciendo un estruendoso ruido, la rubia miraba hacia la nada, sabia que ya estaba todo perdido definitivamente…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Después de que Ruby lo reviso ya esta listo!! Conste amiga que paso primero por tus ojos y ya cumplí mi promesa con el fic!! Tu lo sabes!! Además siento no haberte dicho lo del anillo!! Ya me disculpe personalmente contigo!! Besos!! Te quiero!!

Bueno creo que este es el penúltimo capitulo, sigue el final y después el epilogo, espero tenerlo pronto, pero antes terminare la historia de "Vuelve a mi", para ya concentrarme totalmente en el final de este fic y empezar con el que tengo en mente!! Jajaja si vieran que me lo estuve pensando en el bus mientras venia a mi casa, ya lo tengo mas estructurado, solo falta tiempo para escribir!!

Quiero agradecer por los comentarios del capitulo pasado, cuando entre a revisarlos de nuevo me di cuenta que van 477 en toda la historia, muchísimos mas de los que esperaba, los adoro!! Espero poder llegar a los 500, con el final y epilogo, eso me haría muy feliz!!

Ahora si tengo mas tiempecito para responder comentarios, así que allá voy!!

_**Dorina**_.- Si, el comportamiento de Hermione fue inaudito pero comprendámosla un poco, esta embarazada y muy sensible, y por lo de Lavander ya tengo a mi profesional en el arte de torturar planeando que hacerle para que la pase tan mal como hizo pasar a la castaña, besos!! Sigue tu fic, que me tienes intrigada!!jajaja

_**Sara1308**_.- Listo espero que te guste como lo resolvieron y espero no haber tardado tanto, es que si supieras la cantidad de cosas que tengo por hacer, en fin, ya lo tienes aquí!! Como quiera siempre me tomare tiempo para mi hobbie, mil gracias por tu comentario, ojala me dejes otro en este capitulo!!

_**Kaitlin Green Astro Granger**_.- No, el pobre de Ron ya sufrió demasiado dejare un poquito de lado los pleitos entre ellos, ya viene el final todo tiene que ser calma y tranquilidad, espero que te guste!!

_**Saiyury11**_.- Como ves, Hermione estaba muy sensible y enterarse de boca de Lavander que según ella tenían una relación le cayo muy mal, pero rectifico su error y están juntos, espero que te guste como quedaron las cosas entre ellos, mil gracias por tu comentario!!

_**Argentinita**_.- Jajaja si me voy de viaje por placer, voy a Cozumel una playa muy linda de México, ya esta aquí el capitulo espero que te guste y que me dejes un comentario, lo espero con ansias!!

_**Ilovedanyrupert**_.- Eres la única que le hecho la culpa a Ron, jajaja, no te preocupes es normal cada quien tiene su manera de ver las cosas, además tienes razón si Ron le hubiera hecho caso a Harry y hubiera hablado con la castaña esto se hubiera evitado, que bueno tener comentario tuyo!! Gracias!!

_**Joslin Weasley**_.- Puedes quedarte toda la vida comentando para mi es perfecto!! Jajaja si ya estamos viendo como Lavander será castigada por lo que hizo, no te preocupes esto no quedara impune!! Jajaja Muchas gracias por tu comentario Joslin ojala me dejes otro para este capitulo, y si concuerdo contigo, Ron también esta sintiendo lo mismo que Mione sintió cuando no le creyó con lo de Krum, en fin!! Espero que te guste que se arreglaron!!

_**Brujitalovex 100pre**_.- Pásame el nombre de tu historia para buscarlo, también me encanta leer aunque no cuento con mucho tiempo, gracias por dejarme comentario aunque sea al final de la historia lo disfruto igual!! Mil gracias!!

_**Ardeth**_.- Gracias!! Si todos quisimos morir cuando Hermione se fue, hasta yo!! Jajaja pero lo siento, me encanta reconciliarlos y escribirlos juntos de nuevo!! Espero que te guste como se reconciliaron y que me dejes un review para saber si te gusto o no!! Saluditos!!

_**Ruby**_.- Ya sabes que todos tus comentarios los tomare en cuenta!! Ahora si contra Lavander necesito muchas ideas!! Estamos hablando en estos momentos por msn que puedo decirte, solo que te adoro!! Besos!!

_**Rosewg.**_- Si, ojala que todas tengamos un padre para nuestros hijos así, yo al menos ya tengo al mío, jajaja pero deseo de todo corazón que te toque uno igual, gracias por tu comentario espero otro para este capitulo!! Bye bye!!

_**Veela.io**_.- Jajaja no, no soy malvada solo tengo que ponerle pimienta a la historia, te prometo que estos capítulos que siguen serán todo color de rosa y todo dedicado para ti!! Mil gracias por tu comentario!! Besos!!

_**Astrid Radcliffe**_.- Jajaja antes de irme de nuevo te dejo el capitulo, espero que te guste ya falta muy poco para que termine esta historia espero engancharte de la misma manera con la que viene, bueno ya lo veremos!! Saludos!!

_**Anilec**_.- Yo estoy emocionada con el siguiente fic, no quiero empezarlo aun, por que me conozco querré publicar cuanto antes y primero quiero terminar estos dos, en fin, si Lavander recibirá su merecido ya lo veras, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!

_**Chiquita05**_.- Si, obviamente por más masculinos y varoniles que sean los hombres aun cuando sufren deben de mostrar sus sentimientos, y Ron es un amor, llora por su mujer, pero estos capítulos finales estarán llenos de sonrisas y llantos por felicidad!! Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior, dime que te parece este?? Vale!!

_**Piper Radcliffe**_.- Ya te he dicho que amo tus supeeeer reviews, déjame otro si?? Jajaja si pienso igual que tu creo que siendo yo la afectada hasta le rompo el televisor encima por obtener una explicación, pero la castaña andaba muy sensible y fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, en este capitulo podemos ver que su bebé estaba inquieto por que esperaba que su papi llegara para aclarar la situación, que mal que Hermione no le haya echo caso, en fin, mil gracias espero saber de ti pronto!!

_**Lademon Edwars Coronelli**_.- Tienen que estar juntos, no podría ser de otra manera al menos en mis fics, jajaja muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que puedas tomarte la molestia de dejarme otro para este capitulo!! Mil gracias!!

_**Ayly Weasley**_.- Aquí lo tienes, espero que te guste mucho este capitulo y puedas hacérmelo saber, agradezco tanto saber de ti, ojala pueda saber que te pareció la historia ahora que esta llegando a su fin!! De nuevo gracias!! Saluditos!!

Termine, no tengo mas que decir, solo que… me voy de viaje el jueves y regreso hasta el domingo, espero encontrar mi buzón de correo lleno de sus mails, en fin, esperen por el siguiente capitulo pronto!! Besos!! Los quiero!! Bye bye!!

_Umi Céfiro (umi guion bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)_


	31. El nacimiento!

**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración Aquí esta el fic… **

**En el capitulo anterior**

_Hermione entro a la habitación y Molly llamo a Ron apartándolo un poco de los presentes y comentando algo muy bajo. Parvati se puso de pie y se despidió de todos, Lavander la esperaba en la puerta, Ron encamino a la amiga de esta para despedirlas en la entrada_

_-Gracias por los obsequios- las dos salieron- Lavander!!- dijo tomándola muy fuerte del brazo, la chica volteo completamente asustada y Parvati solo se hizo a un lado dejando que Ron le dijera lo que ella estaba segura que le reclamaría- Cuando vuelvas a acercarte a mi mujer y tratar de hacerla sentir mal, iré tras de ti y te daré tu merecido_

_-Yo… es que…_

_-No me des explicaciones ya te lo advertí y gracias por el obsequio, seré yo quien mas lo disfrute…_

_Cerro la puerta haciendo un estruendoso ruido, la rubia miraba hacia la nada, sabia que ya estaba todo perdido definitivamente…_

"**Por que todo tiene que ser así"**

**Cap. 31- El Nacimiento!!**

Al día siguiente la pareja recibió a dos invitados inesperados, Víktor había llevado a su novia Jaqueline, que resulto ser una chica muy hermosa e inteligente con la cual Hermione se llevo muy bien y estuvieron charlando durante horas, Ron fue a comprar algo de almuerzo para que sus invitados comieran algo, cuando regreso vio que su novia y la chica seguían riendo y conversando como si se conocieran de toda la vida

-Es fantástico que Ronald y tu sigan juntos, no quiero ofenderlos, pero por mucho menos creo que yo hubiera terminado hace siglos- dijo riendo y acomodando la mesa refiriéndose a la relación de los chicos que Hermione le contaba con detalles

-Si, todos los que conocen nuestra historia piensan lo mismo…

-Pero nos amamos tanto que es imposible dejarlo!!- termino Ron entrando con las bolsas de comida y besando en la sien a la castaña- Donde esta Víktor??

-En el balcón tomando una cerveza de mantequilla, puedes llamarlo a comer??- le pregunto su novia, Ron salió al balcón y vio al que fue su jugador favorito sentado en una de las sillas que tenían por ahí con el seño fruncido y con cara molesta

-Pasa algo??

-Herrrmione me conto lo que paso con tu ex, me parrece un bajeza de su parrte que le haya trraido ese prresente- dijo Víktor meneando lo ultimo de cerveza que quedaba en la botella y tomándolo de un trago

-Lo se, quise mandarle un hechizo pero mi madre me pidió que me tranquilizara para no molestar a mi chica y creo que lo que le dije le molesto aun mas, así que creo que vengue a Hermione sin actuar imprudentemente

-Que le dijiste??

-Que el regalo lo disfrutaría mas yo- Víktor soltó una sonora carcajada tanto que empezó a ahogarse y Ron también riendo le dio unos golpes en la espalda para ayudar a tranquilizarlo

-Si, creo que eso le debió haberr molestado, perro quierro hacerla sufirrirr un poco mas

-En que estas pensando??

-Pues tengo una idea…

Hermione se asomo al balcón extrañada por la ausencia de los chicos y se sorprendió de más cuando los vio muy juntos hablando en confidencia, realmente Ron había cambiado en muchos aspectos durante esa gran pelea que tuvieron… pero el que pudiera ponerse a charlar tranquilamente con Víktor era lo más sorprendente que había visto.

**_Flash Back_**

Hermione se encontraba en el jardín de la Madriguera recostada en un inmenso árbol absorta en un enorme libro, de esos que cuando les decía a sus mejores amigos, que tendría un rato de "Lectura ligera" los hacia reír durante horas. Habrían pasado unas tres horas desde que salió de la cocina, todavía escuchando las sendas carcajadas de Ron y Harry cuando para despejar un poco la vista se puso a observar el hermoso paisaje, escucho claramente cuando la puerta se cerro de golpe y vio a su mejor amigo pelirrojo que iba caminando hacia ella con un enorme vaso de limonada

-Terminaste??

-No, solo estoy en una pequeña pausa, los ojos empezaron a dolerme!- le sonrió ella, haciendo que Ron sudara en exceso, tenia un plan, un hermoso plan que estuvo ideando con anticipación… pedirle a la castaña una cita… en la cual le pediría ser su novio, para después ser su amante y después de algunos años de un fabuloso noviazgo, pedirle que fuera su esposa. Si, Ron tenía todo planeado y en su cabeza el plan no tenia fallas.

-Pues te traje limonada, es un día caluroso y debes estar sedienta!

-Gracias!!

-Ya pensaste en lo que le responderás al ministro que te envió la carta??

-Creo que si, me gustaría mucho empezar a estudiar y hacer mis practicas en el ministerio, con suerte en unos años pueda estar en el departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas y pueda exponer mis ideas en cuando a las carencias y mal trato que sufren los elfos y la vida denigrante y racista hacia los hombres lobo

-Seguro que serás la número uno, muy pronto estarás en donde sueñas Hermione- le sonrió sinceramente y tomo su mano apretándola levemente y viendo que era correspondido

-Y tu?? Terminaste con tu lucha interna, ya sabes si serás jugador de Quidditch- rodo los ojos- O auror??- dijo la chica aplaudiendo, haciéndole notar que ella prefería mil veces la segunda opción para su amigo pelirrojo

-Pues el quidditch me llama aun más la atención

-Ronald, entiende que ese deporte no es un trabajo para toda la vida, si sufres alguna lesión grave, que Merlín no lo quiera, estarías incapacitado para seguir jugando y no tendrías un apoyo intelectual que te ayude a buscar un trabajo mas tranquilo

-Creo que a las chicas le gustan los jugadores de Quidditch- le dijo según el pelirrojo como una indirecta, la chica no tomo este comentario como el deseaba

-Solo las chicas faltas de cerebro se fijarían en un jugador de Quidditch!!

-Hola! Tu estabas enamorada de Víktor Krum, y que era él?? Jugador de Quidditch!!- contesto molesto el pelirrojo

-Yo nunca estuve enamorada de Víktor, además si pienso en una relación seria o para toda la vida nunca me fijaría en un jugador de Quidditch eso para mi es muy poca cosa- dijo molesta y ya sin pensar en lo que le decía

-Disculpen a la señorita intelectual ella solo puede estar con ministros, aurores o medí magos, para que le den la vida monetaria que ella desea- Ron había soltado la mano de la castaña tan bruscamente que le había echo daño

-Idiota, cual es tu problema??- pregunto Hermione molesta sobándose el brazo

-Trato de decirte que estoy enamorado de ti pero tu arruinas el maldito momento con tus estupideces!!- dijo sin pensar y descargando su alma

-Pues tu con tus malditas indirectas, no puedes decirme las malditas cosas en la cara, a no! Tienes que darle tantas malditas vueltas a todo!

-Bueno, entonces significa que no piensas corresponderme si no me convierto en medí mago

-Precisamente! No pienso pasar carencias en mi vida, solo por que tú quieres jugar un maldito deporte que a mi parecer no deja nada bueno, no voy a vivir el resto de mi vida junto a un pobretón!!- dijo la estupidez mas grande de su vida, Ron se quedo tieso y sin respirar por unos segundos, después con la cara echa una furia se acerco a ella- Ron yo… lo siento fue una estupidez no quise decir eso, pero me sacaste de quicio- le decía ella tratando de disculparse

-Cállate!! Como soy indigno para ti nunca voy a intentar ni la mas mínima cosa contigo hasta que me vuelva un medí mago me entendiste??- Hermione solo asintió con lagrimas en las mejillas, Ron dio la media vuelta y vio parados en el umbral de la puerta a Harry y Ginny que habían salido para pasar un momento agradable los cuatro juntos y solo había escuchado lo ultimo dicho por el pelirrojo.

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

-En que piensas??- le pregunto Ron a la chica que estaba acostada en la alfombra del sofá, con las piernas sobre este, por que sentía que las traía muy hinchadas mientras abrazaba su abultado vientre

-En la pelea que tuvimos, sabes siempre pensé que quedaría solo en eso… pensé que por lo mal que me porte nunca me volverías a dirigir la palabra, pero al día siguiente estabas como si nada y metiste tus papeles para la escuela de medí magia

-Sabes que puedo ser de todo pero nunca mentiroso, te dije que no intentaría nada contigo hasta que fuera medí mago- le dijo Ron llevándole un zumo de calabaza como esa misma tarde

-Sabes que te amo verdad?? Y que lo que dije fueron estupideces??- Ron volteo a verla, sus rizos castaños se esparcían por la alfombra y sus ojos se veían tan suplicantes

Ron se hinco junto a ella, dejando el vaso en la mesa de centro y se agacho besándola suavemente

-Lo se, yo también te amo Hermione- Ron pensó que ese era el momento indicado para darle libertad al anillo que tenia guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón- Quiero que estemos toda la vida juntos… para siempre

-Buenos días chicos!!- Ginny se apareció por la chimenea con el periódico en las manos y Harry venia tras ella con el pequeño James en sus brazos, Ron solo rodo los ojos y se recostó junto a su chica en el piso de la sala- Que hacen ahí??

-Mi medí maga me dijo que cuando sintiera mucha hinchazón en las piernas me recostara en el piso y la pusiera en alto, que traes ahí Ginny??

-El profeta y trae una entrevista de Víktor Krum y Jaqueline Voltaire muy interesante!- dijo la pelirroja

-Ya salió la entrevista?? Léela!!- comento el pelirrojo

-Tu ya sabias de esa entrevista??- le pregunto extrañada la castaña

-Si, Víktor me conto que tendrían una entrevista como pareja para el profeta, que estuviéramos pendientes

-Bueno léela Gin- le dijo Harry poniendo a James en el mismo sofá, acostado y con los ojos muy abiertos, moviendo sus manitas y piernitas y mirando muy fijamente a su padre

"_Víktor Krum y Jaqueline Voltaire, dos de los jugadores mas exitosos del Quidditch concedieron una entrevista a nuestro corresponsal del Profeta, comentando sobre los juegos magníficos de esta temporada y algunos asuntos especiales sobre su noviazgo" _

-Bla, bla, bla, somos muy felices, varios meses de relación, aquí esta lo que nos interesa…- dijo la pelirroja leyendo rápidamente hasta llegar a donde quería

"_Víktor háblanos de tu relación con la Srita. Hermione Granger, como sabemos fueron novios en un pasado y hace un tiempo pudimos verla en un estado de embarazo muy notorio"- _Víktor contesto- _Si precisamente el día de ayer fuimos a comer con ella y su pareja, el padre del bebé Ronald Weasley, nosotros nunca fuimos novios solo grandes amigos y ahora ella esta pasando por una hermosa etapa, dijo el jugador refiriéndose a su embarazo, se ve hermosa y Ronald la consiente en todo, son una gran pareja!! Enfatizo sonriente el búlgaro" _

"_Pero no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas en su relación, nos aclaro Víktor, Cuando personas mal intencionadas se meten en las relaciones aparecen rupturas pero por su grande amor todos sabemos que nadie podrá separarlos" _

_Jaqueline adjunto "Si, ayer que conversamos con Hermione nos explico que una chica disque diseñadora de modas, dijo rodando los ojos, llamada Lavander Brown hizo cosas espantosas para tratar de separarlos por que según ella esta enamorada de Ronald" _

"_Y tu Jaqui, comprarías algunos de sus diseños?? Jamás!!- comento molesta- __Alguien decente jamás podría usar los diseños de quien se dedica a destruir familias... los diseños reflejan la personalidad del creador por lo tanto todos sus diseños proyectarían a una mujer desesperada por conseguir atención y obvio yo no soy así- finalizo con una melódica carcajada"_

-Increíble! Fue muy bueno!! Como Víktor me dijo que seria- dijo Ron riendo

-Víktor te dijo que saldría ese reportaje?? Y que dirían esas cosas??- le pregunto la castaña levantándose con dificultad

-Si, es nuestra pequeña venganza contra Lavander!- dijo el chico emocionado

-No debieron hacer eso- le dijo sentándose junto a él en el sofá, Ron le paso un brazo encima abrazándola- Ahora será muy difícil que alguien quiera comprar alguno de su diseños

-Solo por un tiempo amor- dijo besándola en la sien- Fuera de eso, se lo merece por ser tan perra

-No digas esas palabras enfrente de mi bebé!- le grito la pelirroja sonriendo, a ella también le había agradado la venganza de los chicos

-A esta edad son como esponjas!!- dijo Harry enfatizando lo que hace unos días le había platicado Ginny

-Es muy pequeño aun, no sean exagerados!- dijo Ron riendo contagiando a los demás, Hermione dejo de reír cuando sintió algo liquido correr por sus piernas y ver manchado el sofá

-Ron!!- grito asustada

-Es hora!- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie y corriendo a su habitación en donde saco una maleta con las cosas que ya tenían preparadas para el día del parto- Tenemos que ir a San Mungo Mione, reacciona!- le grito después de ver que la chica se quedaba quieta y pareciendo no entender

-No!! Aun falta mes y medio Ron, todavía no debe nacer!- dijo nerviosa y echándose a llorar

-Preciosa tenemos que irnos, a veces sucede esto, no pienses que pasa algo malo, los bebés suelen adelantarse, vamos Mione tenemos que irnos- le decía el chico nervioso

-Si- dijo ella levantándose y sintiendo una desagradable sensación al ver que el líquido había manchado su vestido- Necesito cambiarme

-No hay tiempo para eso preciosa, no mas- le dijo el suplicante, la actitud de la castaña lo estaba poniendo nervioso, si bien estaba acostumbrado a los partos, se dio cuenta que nunca se acostumbraría al saber que esta vez no seria medí mago, sino papá

-Lo siento, no se que hacer, estoy nerviosa- le dijo ella con las mejillas empapadas

-Tranquila todo saldrá excelente- le dijo el chico limpiándole las mejillas- Vienen??

-Ginny se ira con ustedes, voy a la Madriguera a avisar a la familia, allá los veo!!- grito Harry al desaparecer por la chimenea.

Ron ayudo a Hermione a subir al auto, desde ahí Ginny se encargo de llamar a los señores Granger, que nerviosos y casi gritando al enterarse de la noticia le dijeron que llegarían al hospital mágico tan pronto como pudieran. Hermione iba tranquila, aun no comenzaban las contracciones, eso tranquilizo un poco a Ron, que con una mano conducía y la otra la ocupaba en apretar, sin hacerle daño, la mano a la castaña.

Cuando llegaron a San Mungo, Hermione se quedo en el auto mientras Ron bajo corriendo por una silla de ruedas y le dio a su asistente las llaves del auto, rogando que supiera conducir, pero dándole tan poca importancia que olvidando preguntárselo. Cuando llego a la sala de espera y pidió la habitación de partos para su chica, la familia empezó a llegar, Molly y Arthur llegaron hasta ellos corriendo, siendo acompañados por Harry

-Hijo que pasa??- pregunto Molly con una sonrisa enorme, pero con los ojos cristalizados, Ron conocía perfectamente a su madre, sabia que no tardaba en comenzar a llorar

-Ya es hora!- dijo él sin prestar mucha atención, mientras llenaba el expediente de la chica, la Dra. Woolverston hizo acto de presencia

-Preciosa llego el día! Como te sientes??- dijo besando a Hermione en la mejilla como saludo

-Aun no duele mucho- sintió una pequeña contracción- Ya están empezando a doler pero muy poco doctora

-Todo saldrá excelente! Tranquila, veras que pasara pronto, recuerda las respiraciones- Hermione obedeció y la doctora se dirigió a Ron

-Como esta usted Weasley??

-Yo?? Bien, eso no importa, ya tengo el expediente listo, pedí la habitación y hable con el anestesiólogo, no tarda en llegar, Odett asistirá como enfermera- Hermione frunció el seño pero siguió respirando

-Llego Odett de Italia??- pregunto la Dra. Woolverston

-Si, me dicen que se le permitirá entrar al parto para asistirla- la italiana compañera de Ron estaba haciendo prácticas en San Mungo, después de tanto tiempo Hermione ya se había olvidado de ella pero reconoció ese nombre de inmediato

-Bien- dijo quitándole el expediente de las manos- Entraras al parto??

-Si- contesto sin dudar el pelirrojo

-Es perfecto, solo una cosa joven, recuerde que la medí maga soy yo y espero no tener que recordarle que hoy será padre, así que deje su actitud de medí mago y empiece a comportarse como se debe- la doctora se retiro para ir revisar que la habitación de la castaña estuviera lista, pero las palabras quedaron muy clavadas en la cabeza de Ron e hicieron que pusiera los pies sobre la tierra, sonrió y se sentó nervioso junto a la chica

-Odett asistirá en mi parto??

-Hermione no empecemos esta bien?? Es una buena estudiante, tengo meses sin verla y… crees que me va a importar verla, cuando siento que me desmayaré, seremos padres- dijo recostándose un poco sobre la banca

-Lo siento, son tonterías! Estoy muy nerviosa!- dijo sonriendo ampliamente

-Pues me contagiaste!!- dijo el pelirrojo riendo

-Hija!! Aun no has entrado a la sala de partos??- pregunto Robert nervioso, saludando a los próximos padres y respirando como si hubiera corrido un maratón

-Ya están revisando la habitación, en un momento la pasaran al que será su cuarto, cuando tenga 10 centímetros de dilatación pasaremos a la sala de partos, falta un poco- dijo Ron sonriendo

-Como se sienten??- les pregunto Jane

-Nerviosos- contestaron los dos no pudiendo evitar reír y besándose suavemente, más que nunca necesitaban sentirse en contacto

-Sra. Granger tenemos que pasarla a su habitación- dijo una hermosa enfermera con un suave acento italiano- Weasley!!- dijo sorprendida cuando el pelirrojo se separo de su novia

-Odett! Hola- dijo saludándola con un beso en la mejilla y poniéndose tras Hermione tomando la silla para empezar a caminar a la habitación de su mujer

-Que haces aquí??

-Venimos a tener a "nuestro bebé"- enfatizo la castaña mirando a Ron, este solo sonrió y asintió

-Precisamente, vinimos a tener un bebé

Los tres llegaron a la habitación, con ayuda Hermione se recostó y Odett les dio algunas indicaciones

-Bien, voy a revisar cuantos centímetros te has dilatado- dijo la chica seria

-No puedes hacerlo tu??- le pregunto a Ron mordiendo su labio inferior, el chico sabia que cuando la castaña hacia esto significaba que estaba nerviosa y con la presencia de Odett sabia que eso era muy posible

-Crees que haya problema Odett??

-No, claro que no

Ron reviso a Hermione dándole tranquilidad, la castaña no quería tener nada con la enfermera, si por ella fuera haría que la cambiaran, pero no quería preocuparse por eso en esos momentos en que las contracciones comenzaron a ser mas fuertes.

-Seis centímetros… falta muy poco- le dijo a su novia sonriendo- Duele mucho??

Hermione fruncía el ceño y respiraba sincronizadamente- No tanto… si mucho!- dijo después tomando su vientre

-Voy con la familia, puedes quedarte aquí solita??

-Si- Ron salió no sin antes darle un beso en los labios, las dos chicas se quedaron solas, Odett miraba a Hermione y esta rehuía su mirada

-Ronald nunca me conto de ti mientras estaba en Italia

-Nosotros terminamos cuando el se fue…- paro para sentir en todo su cuerpo el intenso dolor de otra contracción- Cuando regreso a ver a su hermana descubrimos que estaba embarazada

-Y tú no lo sabias… que novedad- dijo la chica revisando que todo estuviera en orden

-No necesito que me creas, de echo me vale un carajo…- dijo muy molesta- Nunca tuviste nada con Ron y yo… adivina que??- le hizo una seña para que se acercara, Odett quedo muy cerca de ella así que la castaña solo susurro- Lo voy a hacer padre, así que no te metas conmigo

Odett salió molesta de la habitación dejándola sola, Hermione sonrió y se recostó cansada, si solo las contracciones la tenían así no quería ni pensar como seria el parto.

Ron estaba junto a su enorme familia en la sala de partos, todos estaban felices y lo contagiaban, realmente era un gran día, los nervios pasaron a segundo plano, sabia que cuando entrara a la sala de partos junto a la chica volverían, pero en esee momento se sentía increíble

-Trajimos un cesto con chocolates por si es niña y otro con puros por si es niño- le explicaba Robert a Ron sobre costumbres muggles- Nos habría ayudado si hubieran querido saber el sexo del bebé

-Lo siento Robert, Hermione y yo estuvimos de acuerdo que fuera sorpresa

-No importa aun así repartiré todo cuando nazca, como esta mi hija??

-Muy bien, falta muy poco para entrar al parto, tengo que irme- dijo más fuerte- Iré a lavarme y a ponerme la ropa especial para entrar con ella, deséenos suerte

-Suerte!!- grito toda la familia en pleno obteniendo el regaño de una recepcionista que se encontraba en su lugar, todos muy apenados fueron sentándose para esperar, los padres de los chicos conversaban muy bajito, los hermanos mayores de Ron conversaban con sus esposas y reían suavemente en ocasiones, los gemelos con sus parejas junto a los Potter decidieron ir a comprar algunos regalos para darle a Hermione y al bebé cuando ya estuviera con ellos.

Ron entro a la habitación de Hermione ya listo, la chica respiraba rápidamente y tenía la frente con pequeñas gotas de sudor, la Dra. Woolverston estaba revisándola en ese momento

-Es hora Weasley!! Piaget vaya a la sala de partos y avise que ya vamos haya con la Sra. Granger- Odett salió a prisa a seguir las ordenes de la medí maga- Muy bien preciosa, estas lista, vamos!!

Ron se quedo en shock mientras varios asistentes llevaban a Hermione a la sala de partos, los nervios volvieron y lo estaban paralizando

-Weasley! Vamos!!- le grito la Dra. Woolverston haciendo que este caminara junto a ella.

Entraron a la sala de partos, Hermione estaba semi recostada su medí maga se puso en su posición, frente a las piernas de la chica

-Tienes que pujar Hermione! Recuerda respira!! Se que duele pero tienes que esforzarte!- le aconsejaba la medí maga

-Ron- dijo Hermione con dificultad al ver que su chico se quedo en el umbral de la puerta y no se decidía a entrar, el pelirrojo reacciono y fue junto a ella tomando su mano

-Todo saldrá bien- dijo con los ojos llorosos y besando su mano- Esfuérzate amor, puja Hermione

Después de un torturante y doloroso tiempo, Hermione escucho un llanto que la hizo olvidar todo, la Dra. Woolverston sonrió y les dijo

-Es una hermosa niña!!- Odett tomo a la pequeña y a puso sobre el pecho de la madre, Hermione lloraba y Ron también, era un momento perfecto, un momento que Ron no iba a desaprovechar

-Cásate conmigo!

-Que??- le dijo Hermione asustada por esa repentina petición

-Quiero que seas mi esposa!!- y la beso dulcemente, Hermione sosteniendo a la pequeña correspondió

-Después tendrán tiempo para hablar de eso, Hermione tienes que seguir pujando ya vine la otra nena…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Gemelas!! Increíble!! Jajaja yo ya lo sabia y creo que algunas le atinaron, no recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que ya tenían la sospecha que serian gemelas desde el capitulo en donde visitan a la Dra. Woolverston por primera vez. El siguiente será el ultimo capitulo, aun no se si esta historia contendrá epilogo pero ya veremos. _

_Y al fin vino el flashback de la pelea de los chicos, querían saber que le dijo Hermione a Ron para que este no quisiera formalizar una relación con ella?? Pues ahí lo tienen, espero que hayan disfrutado y se den cuenta como Hermione arruinó las cosas entre ellos cuando Ron pensaba declarársele, pero algo bueno vino de eso, ahora es un hermoso medí mago, jajaja _

_Se que esta vez tocaba publicar "Vuelve a mi" pero creo que necesitare mas tiempo para el epilogo, escribí un capitulo completo pero no me agrado nada, así que habrá cambios y aun no lo termino, espérenlo con ansias, que pronto vendrá, solo que necesito meditarlo un poco mas. _

_Quiero agradecer los comentarios del capitulo 30, Ilovedanyrupert, Joslin Weasley, Ruby, Lademon Edward Corinelli, Kaitlin Green Astro Granger, Saiyury11, Argentinita, Anilec, Ardeth, Chiquita05, Hermioneyron, Kariitho.Potter, Dorina, Piper Radcliffe, Alemar107, Marlene, chicas mil gracias por sus comentarios, espero que este capitulo les guste! No puedo responder reviews por que tengo que hacer tarea, pero este capitulo es de ustedes y para ustedes, espero que puedan decirme que les pareció. _

_Las quiero y esto esta llegando a su fin!! Pero seguiré aquí con otros fics, por mientras den clic al pequeño botoncito que dice Go! Y díganme que les pareció el nacimiento de las gemelas Weasley Granger, en el siguiente capitulo conocerán sus nombres!! Jajaja _

_Saludos, besos y los mejores deseos para todas ustedes!! Mil gracias por estar aquí siempre!! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!_

_Umi Céfiro (umi guion bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)_


	32. Mia y Eva!

**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración Aquí esta el fic… **

**En el capitulo anterior**

-Es una hermosa niña!!- Odett tomo a la pequeña y a puso sobre el pecho de la madre, Hermione lloraba y Ron también, era un momento perfecto, un momento que Ron no iba a desaprovechar

-Cásate conmigo!

-Que??- le dijo Hermione asustada por esa repentina petición

-Quiero que seas mi esposa!!- y la beso dulcemente, Hermione sosteniendo a la pequeña correspondió

-Después tendrán tiempo para hablar de eso, Hermione tienes que seguir pujando ya vine la otra nena…

"**Por que todo tiene que ser así"**

**Cap. 32- Mía y Eva!!**

Unos momentos después Hermione reposaba en su habitación con Eva en sus brazos, la más pequeña por exactamente dos minutos, Ron estaba sentado junto a ella con Mía. Eran idénticas, obviamente por ser gemelas, lo único que las diferenciaba es que Mía era pelirroja con ojos azules y Eva tenía el cabello igual que su hermana pero sus ojitos eran color miel, como los de su madre

-Sigo sin creerlo!! Son dos… gemelas- Ron acaricio la carita de Mía que dormía profundamente- Son hermosas

-Podremos diferenciarlas por el color de sus ojos, no serán como los gemelos y sus bromas- dijo ella- Cambiamos??

Ron se puso de pie y puso a Mía en las piernas de Hermione para cargar a Eva y después Hermione tomo a la mayor abrazándola suavemente, la puerta se abrió y Ginny asomo su cabeza

-Podemos pasar?? Morimos de ganas de conocerlas- detrás de ellas se escuchaban las voces de los demás Weasley´s, Ron hizo una seña invitándolos a pasar y después poniendo su dedo sobre sus labios para que bajaran la voz

-Familia les presento a Mía y Eva Weasley Granger- todos se acercaron tanto a Hermione como a Ron para ver a las pequeñas, que eran hermosas, su piel blanquísima, el poco cabellito que se asomaba en sus cabecitas era pelirrojo con toques rubios, estaban seguros que serian tan pelirrojas como todos en la familia

-Puedo cargarla??- le pregunto Molly a Ron casi arrebatándosela de los brazos- Quien es ella?? Como estuvo el parto??- siguió cuestionando

-Ella es Eva… el parto fue tranquilo, pero fue una gran sorpresa la llegada de esta nena- dijo acariciando la cabeza de la bebé que suspiro al sentir el contacto de su padre- Estábamos pensando en otras cosas- volteo a ver a Hermione que se sonrojo recordando la petición de Ron- Cuando nos avisaron que ella venia también

-Como te sientes??- le pregunto Ginny a Hermione

-Muy cansada pero feliz, Ginny jamás pensé que serian gemelas, con razón engorde tanto- dijo en broma y tratando de sonreír, la verdad es que moría de sueño

-Pues es normal, en la familia se dan casos de gemelos seguido- dijo señalando a sus hermanos que peleaban con su madre que no quería soltar a Eva

Ron se acerco a la castaña y le dio un beso en la sien

-Gracias

-Por que??- le pregunto ella tomándolo de la mano

-No recuerdo ningún momento que haya sido tan feliz, gracias por regalarme estas nenas, nunca pensé que podría compartir mi corazón, pero cuando las vi, sentí como se partió en tres y una parte te corresponde

-Ron…- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el pelirrojo limpio la que corrió por su mejilla acariciándola suavemente

-Tenemos que hablar, pero eso será después… tienes que descansar, vendrán por las niñas para llevarlas a los cuneros, tienes que dormir, las traerán en unas horas para que las alimentes

-No quiero que se vayan, no pueden quedarse aquí conmigo??- pregunto suplicante

-Preciosa te daré una poción para dormir, tienes que descansar para poder estar lista en unas horas, duerme…- la beso en los labios- Que ya no podremos hacerlo bien en mucho tiempo

Ginny tomo a Mía y Ron le dio a Hermione un vaso que contenía una sustancia clara que parecía agua

-Espera, quiero despedirme de ellas- Molly y Ginny acercaron las niñas a Hermione, ella acaricio sus mejillas y beso a cada una- Ahorita nos vemos mis amores, descansen… desde mañana estaremos juntas para siempre, las amo!!

Ron le dio el vaso y Hermione lo tomo completo, tuvo que sostenerla por que la debilidad aumento en demasía, fue recostándola con tanta delicadeza que sus padres y los de Hermione sonrieron, beso su frente y tomo a Mía de los brazos de Ginny

-Acompáñame mamá, tenemos que llevarlas con las enfermeras, les pido que me esperen en la sala contigua, Hermione tiene que descansar un parto de gemelas es muy cansado

Por primera vez en su vida, Ron observo que su familia obedeció sin poner peros, él solo sonrió y guio a su madre a la sala de cuneros, Molly beso a las niñas antes de dejarlas en brazos de las enfermeras y estás; que eran amigas de Ron, prometieron cuidarlas y consentirlas mas que a los demás bebés que ahí se encontraban.

Ron estuvo un buen rato con la familia, todos se despidieron cuando la hora de visitas llego a su fin, el pelirrojo fue directo a ver a las niñas, siendo medí mago no tenia que quedarse frente al vidrio viendo a sus hijas, se dio la libertad de pasar y cargarlas por momentos a cada una, unos momentos después Odett llego y vio como Ron observaba a las niñas… sonrió melancólicamente

-Son hermosas, te luciste!

-Verdad que si, son unas princesas bellísimas- dejo a la pequeña en el cunero y las observo a las dos juntas- Ya fuiste a ver a Hermione??

-Si, esta muy bien… profundamente dormida, si en una hora mas no se despierta tendremos que darle otra poción para que lo haga, las niñas pronto tendrán hambre

-Lo se- Odett se molesto por que Ron ni siquiera se molesto en voltear a verla

-Quería hablar contigo

-Dime- ahora si sintió la profunda mirada de Ron sobre ella

-Vamos a la cafetería por un café??- Ron asintió

-Te las encargo Barbie- le dijo a la enfermera que estaba de turno

-Claro!!- dijo la chica mientras daba de comer a otro bebé con una mamila pequeña.

Los dos llegaron a la cafetería y prepararon su café en completo silencio, después fueron a tomar asiento

-No me habías contado de ellas, ni de tus hijas ni de tu mujer- dijo con la voz molesta

-No, cuando llegue a Italia lo único que quería era olvidarme de Hermione, tuvimos un problema enorme y lo que menos quería era pensar en ella, por eso nunca te conté- suspiro- Regrese al saber del embarazo de mi hermana y cuando la volví a ver note que estaba muy mal, pero no sabia por que…

-Crees que ella no estaba enterada del embarazo?? No puede ser tan ingenua Ron

-No, no lo es, solo que ella tenía depresión y anemia, jamás pensó que fuera un embarazo, le pedí que se hiciera pruebas y pues después de algunos problemas lo supimos, estoy segurísimo que ella no lo sabia- dio un sorbo a su café- Estaba muy desconcertada y no entendía por que tenía que dejar su trabajo

-Fue un embarazo difícil??

-Si, al menos los primeros meses, los últimos los disfruto mas y yo también, por que volvimos

-Entonces decidiste volver con ella por el embarazo?? Eso no significa que la ames!- le dijo como reclamo- No creo que hayas olvidado lo que vivimos en Italia

-No… fueron buenos momentos, pero si la amo Odett- le dijo con una sonrisa demostrándole su sinceridad

-Como lo sabes??

-Una noche la invite a bailar, desde que supimos de su embarazo nos la pasábamos encerrados en casa y yo sabia lo frustrante que era para ella, que siempre había estado acostumbrada a ser tan libre, esa noche me embriague y dormí con ella…

-Te emborracho para acostarse contigo??- pregunto tratando de meter cizaña

-No- dijo riendo- Prácticamente la obligue a quedarse conmigo, en la mañana me di cuenta que no podría seguir viviendo sin ella- Y haciendo memoria le dijo- Tu si me embriagaste para que durmiéramos juntos

-No me digas que no lo disfrutaste??- dijo coqueta recordando la única noche que había compartido junto al pelirrojo

-Creo que lo necesitaba… pero es muy diferente, realmente amo a Hermione, no tengo dudas de eso

-Le pediste matrimonio, Ron eso es demasiado, te das cuenta de que tu vida cambiara para siempre…- le tomo la mano- Piénsalo bien, yo puedo ofrecerte una vida sin tantos compromisos, que te parece??

Ron la soltó bruscamente- Sinceramente jamás pensé que me dirías eso, te aprecio Odett en serio, pero el solo pensar que quieras separarme de mis hijas y de Hermione me hace sentir aborrecimiento hacia ti… lo siento pero creo que no podre ofrecerte ni siquiera mi amistad

-Has lo que quieras, cuando te conocí pensé que eras otro tipo de chico, pero ya me doy cuenta que eres el típico hombre mandilón y cobarde- y le lanzo encima su café, Ron solo rodo los ojos y con su varita se limpio, daba gracias que la bebida se había enfriado y no quemara.

Fue a la recamara de Hermione, dentro estaba la Dra. Woolverston con Mía en brazos y Hermione sostenía a Eva mientras la alimentaba, una sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro y Ron entro sentándose junto a ella

-Ya viste?? Me dijeron que tal vez batallaría en acostumbrarse, pero mírala come perfectamente mi pequeña- Eva succionaba tranquilamente mientras Ron acariciaba su cabecita

-Mía se esta desesperando, esperemos que su hermanita se decida a terminar- dijo sonriente la medí maga Woolverston- Odett vino conmigo hace unos minutos, me pidió retirarse de los cuidados de Hermione y las pequeñas, me gustaría saber que opinan ustedes??

-Me parece perfecto- dijo Hermione sin poner atención, embelesada con su bebé

-Lo que ella diga me parece bien- Hermione paso a la pequeña Eva a los brazos de su padre para que la hiciera eructar mientras tomaba a Mía y esta comenzaba a comer

-Mañana al medio día es tu salida, vendré a verlas y revisarte antes de que te vayas, ahorita Barbie vendrá por las niñas para llevarlas a dormir y ustedes deben de hacer lo mismo

Los dos asintieron y la Dra. Woolverston quiso echarse a reír, ninguno le prestaba verdadera atención, las niñas abarcaban todo su mundo

-Los dejo, descansen y los veo mañana, Ronald se te darán 15 días de vacaciones para que atiendas a tus nenas, después de eso te quiero aquí sin excusas- Ron asintió y le dio las gracias. Para Hermione el tiempo que se quedaban las niñas en la habitación con ella era muy poco, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas irse a casa y atenderlas en todo momento.

Al día siguiente, las revisiones estuvieron a la orden del día, Hermione tenía órdenes de quedarse recostada tanto como le fuera posible, claro que sin descuidar a las gemelas, su recuperación seria pronta ya que su parto fue natural. Al medio día les dieron la salida a las chicas, Ron ayudo a Hermione a vestirse y la guio en la silla de ruedas hasta los cuneros, la nueva enfermera de Hermione les entrego a las niñas pidiéndole a Ron que las trajera con regularidad para verlas.

Después con una niña en cada brazo Hermione volvió a sentarse y Ron la guio a la salida en donde los esperaba su asistente con el auto, se encontraron con Odett que solo les volteo la cara y tomo otro rumbo para no pasar frente a ellos.

-Paso algo entre ustedes??

-No, creo que simplemente ya entendió que no tiene ninguna oportunidad de separarnos- dijo el quitando a una de las bebés y poniéndola en el porta bebe de coche

-Eso es lo que buscaba??

-Yo creo que si, nunca lo sabremos y la verdad es que no quisiera hondar en ese tema, te parece bien??

-Perfecto- Hermione aunque la curiosidad la mataba decidió dejar el tema de lado, Ron se notaba decidido a no tener que ver con la italiana, así que para ella eso era suficiente.

La castaña subió a la parte de atrás cargando a la otra nena, Ron le prometió ir esa misma tarde a comprar otro porta bebé de auto para que ninguna de sus hijas estuviera desprotegida en el coche.

Cuando llegaron al departamento se sorprendieron, los hermanos de Ron junto al morocho, habían hecho una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida para las nuevas integrantes de la familia.

Harry se encargo de poner el moisés en la sala para que las niñas pudieran quedarse, prometieron no hacer tanto ruido y dejarlas descansar. Mía y Eva durmieron profundamente mientras todos conversaban y entregaban otros regalitos a Hermione.

-Le pedí matrimonio- le dijo Ron, que se encontraba sentado en el comedor junto a su cuñado tomando unas cervezas que según Harry había traído para brindar a la salud de las niñas

-Que te respondió??

-No pudo responderme, cuando nació Mía se lo propuse y cuando iba a decir algo llego Eva, ya después no pudimos terminar esa charla

-Y por que no le preguntaste otra vez ayer después de que la enfermera se llevo a las niñas?? Estas loco!

-No tuve el valor de mantenerla despierta, estaba muy cansada, solo quiero que ella este bien, si no me contesto tal vez… bueno no quiero ponerla en un dilema

-No seas idiota, sabes que Hermione te ama, nada la haría más feliz que ser tu esposa, eso no lo dudes

-Creo que esperare un tiempo para volver a mencionárselo, ahorita tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer…- dijo volteando a ver a Hermione y a sus niñas.

Y no se equivoco, las pequeñas necesitaban alimentarse cada dos horas los primeros días y si la primera que comía tardaba, la otra nena se quedaba llorando un buen rato aunque Hermione ya estuviera disponible. Ron ayudo a la castaña en todo, tanto para bañarlas o para cambiarles los pañales, para dormirlas hasta les cantaban, algo que mantenía a las niñas despiertas y a Hermione atacada de la risa por las ocurrencias que Ron le cantaba a las pequeñas.

-Ya mañana tienes que regresar a San Mungo- dijo Hermione que estaba sentada sobre Ron, dándole un masaje en la espalda, aunque tenia mucho trabajo con el cuidado de las gemelas, seguía consintiendo a Ron como si aun estuvieran solos

-Lo sé, estas noches han estado tranquilas verdad?? Las niñas ya están aprendiendo a esperar pacientes a que su hermana termine, aun así estoy molido

-Creo que ya es hora que descansemos, tienes que levantarte temprano-le dijo ella dándole un pellizco en el trasero y después una nalgada

-Oye!! Eso me dolió- se puso de pie- Me duchare y después me acuesto, tu también deberías dormir, en unas horas las niñas pedirán de comer

-Si

Ron entro al baño y se ducho, disfrutando muchísimo su último día que pasaría en casa todo el tiempo. Cuando termino y se vistió pensó en seguir su charla con la castaña, pero está estaba tan cansada que ni aguanto esperarlo para viajar al mundo de los sueños.

Dos horas después el llanto de las pequeñas los despertó, Hermione se puso de pie de inmediato y cuando Ron iba a hacer lo mismo ella lo detuvo

-Descansa, yo me encargo esta noche… tienes que levantarte temprano- Ron asintió y sin batallar volvió a dormirse, Hermione sonrió y fue a la habitación de sus hijas. Eva lloraba y Mía solo miraba a su hermana y jugaba con un peluche muy suavecito que estaba en su cuna

-Mía, puedes esperarme?? Tu hermana esta que muerde del hambre que tiene, mientras ten…- le puso su chupón y se acomodo en la mecedora que Ron le había comprado poniendo a la chiquitita a comer, pronto dejo de llorar y comió gustosa. Después toco el turno de su hermana que era la más tranquila, comió y Hermione las recostó juntas, al parecer las pequeñas no pensaban dormir inmediatamente

-Así que hoy haremos una fiesta nocturna para niñas!! Papá no vendrá a verlas esta noche así que si eso es lo que esperan, mejor duerman!- les dijo en broma y comenzó a cambiarles el pañal a cada una- Cuando naciste…- le dijo hablando con Mía- Papá me propuso algo muy tentador, pero sabes algo?? No pude responderle por que tenia que traer a Eva, luego que hacíamos sin tu hermana?? Estaríamos muy solitas

Las pequeñas hicieron graciosos ruiditos y Hermione sonrió y prosiguió con la limpieza de Eva

-No te sientas mal mi amor, se que tu padre me pedirá continuar con esa charla, esta espera fue perfecta por que cuando supimos que tu también nos acompañarías fuimos mas que dichosos

Las niñas la miraban con los ojitos fijos

-Y quieren saber que responderé??- rio- Eso lo sabrán cuando papá se anime a preguntarme de nuevo, por mientras nos quedaremos calladitas y dormirán tranquilas, pueden estar seguras que nosotros siempre veremos por su bien, haya o no un papel de por medio que nos una

Eva comenzó a dormirse y pronto Mía también bostezo

-Mira que lindas, hacen que mami se quede despierta y ahora ya se van a dormir- beso a cada una- Descansen mis pequeñas…

Ron sonrió cuando termino de escuchar la conversación de su mujer con sus hijas, esa seguridad que necesitaba con la charla que había presenciado, había vuelto a su cuerpo. Mejor fue a acostarse de nuevo, mañana pensaría como terminar la petición que había hecho a la castaña.

En la mañana Ron se levanto de muy buen humor, le dio un beso a Hermione que ella trato de responder haciendo muecas, el pelirrojo acaricio su cabello y le dijo suavecito que durmiera, que el tenia que ducharse. Entro al baño y se sorprendió al encontrar la habitación vacía a su salida, tal vez Hermione había ido a ver a las niñas.

Pero no, la castaña se encontraba en la cocina haciéndole un suculento desayuno para su primer día de trabajo, después de unas merecidas vacaciones en compañía de sus bebés.

-Pensé que seguirías dormida, por que te levantaste??- pregunto acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura, Hermione solo meneaba los huevos revueltos que le estaba preparando

-Que no quieres desayunar antes de irte??- Ron asintió y le beso el cuello

-Hare la cita con la medí maga para que revise a las niñas- le comento mientras servía jugo de naranja en dos vasos

-Tan pronto??

-Si, una mensual durante tres meses, después del tercer mes las niñas ya pueden salir sin problemas, es mejor que en este tiempo solo estén en casa, pueden contagiarse de alguna enfermedad y no queremos eso, las salidas solo serán con la medí maga

-Me parece bien, no quiero que les pase nada, así que seguiremos sus ordenes al pie de la letra doctor- le dijo en broma besándolo suavemente y poniendo frente a el, un plato enorme con huevos revueltos, tocino, pan tostado con mantequilla y mermelada

-Gracias

-Voy por tus hijas, para que se despidan de ti antes de que te vayas- le dijo sonriendo mientras se lavaba las manos

-Están despiertas??

-Si, comieron y creo que Eva se quedo dormida de nuevo, Mía estaba jugando, bueno si ha eso se le puede llamar jugar solo se la pasa moviendo sus manos y piernas- Ron rió- Déjame ir por ellas

La castaña se apresuro a traer a las niñas para que Ron pudiera estar un poco con ellas antes de irse, el pelirrojo le recordó que tenían una conversación pendiente lo que hizo sonrojar a la castaña, se despidió de la tres con muchísimos besos y le pidió a Hermione que lo mantuviera informado de cualquier cosa. Sabía que la castaña era capaz de cuidarlas sin problemas pero aun así como todo padre primerizo no podía dejar de preocuparse.

Al medio día Ginny llego con James, el pequeño de la pelirroja era totalmente tranquilo, así que pudieron conversar sin problemas, obviamente por que todos estaban prácticamente recién nacidos se la pasaban en el mundo de los sueños

-Es normal el cansancio, Harry apenas esta acostumbrándose y al principio estaba renuente a levantarse en las noches, cuando se decidió a ayudarme, se encanto, no sabia que Jimmy esa tan hiperactivo, hasta parece que es más grande, hace gestos y balbucea en exceso

-Pues no he batallado en eso con Ron, el desde el principio se levantaba gustoso yo era la que no quería despertar… y sigo cansada, a veces pienso que me quedare dormida y no las escuchare cuando lloren, pero nunca ha pasado

-Es un sexto sentido Hermione- le dijo Ginny levantando a James del moisés que compartía con sus primas- Que malas costumbres agarra este niño!

-Que hace??- pregunto Hermione riendo

-Se jala el cabello él solo y grita!- dijo riendo- Y cuando lo levanto me mira como si yo le hubiera echo algo, tontito- le dijo besándolo en sus sonrojadas mejillas

-Te habías imaginado esto Gin?? Míranos hace algunos años jamás nos pasaría por la cabeza que estaríamos con estos nenes aquí… con tanta dicha…

-Tenemos suerte, unos maridos guapos y fuertes y unos niños bellísimos, que mas podemos pedir?? Nada!- le dijo Ginny levantando su blusa para acomodar a su retoño ya que era su hora de comer

-Pues yo solo… ser la esposa de tu hermano- le dijo a Ginny sin mirarla

-Es verdad! Piensan casarse pronto??

-Tu hermano me lo propuso en la sala de partos, en la mañana me dijo que seguiríamos la conversación ya que no pude contestarle en esos momentos

-Entonces me iré, tal vez vaya a venir a comer contigo y quiera continuar con esa charla- le dijo la pelirroja- Solo déjame que James termine de comer, si lo separo en estos momentos se pondrá como loco

En ese momento una lechuza entro por la ventana y se poso en el brazo del sillón

-Es de Ron- quito la misiva de la pata de la lechuza y esta emprendió vuelo al instante

"_Hermosa ya que es mi primer día después de esta movida quincena, tengo muchísimos pacientes, así que al parecer llegare hasta la noche, cuida a las niñas y cualquier cosa sabes donde encontrarme… te amo"_

_Ronald Weasley_

-Gin quédate todo el día, no quiero estar sola- dijo pasándole la carta, la pelirroja la leyó y sonrió…

A media noche, Ron se apareció en la sala, todo estaba obscuro y entro directamente al cuarto de las niñas, sabia que faltaba muy poco para que despertaran y pensó que era mejor llevarlas a la habitación, entro con cuidado y deposito a las pequeñas del lado derecho en donde él dormía, Hermione se despertó exaltada pero se tranquilizo al encontrar esa hermosa mirada azul que cuidaba a las pequeñas con tanta delicadeza que le parecía mágico

-Hola- le dijo ella con la voz muy suave

-Hola, como te fue?? Te dieron muchos problemas??

-Sabes que no, cuidarlas es lo mas fácil que he hecho en mi vida, solo sigo cansada

-No tardan en despertar y quise evitar que te levantaras- le dijo acariciando su mejilla

-Eres un ángel, gracias…- la chica se puso de pie para quitarse la parte superior de su pijama para quedar en un sujetador especial de lactancia, en ese momento Mía abrió su ojitos, Hermione sonrió y la tomo en sus brazos- Hoy le ganaste a Eva, así que te tocara comer primero preciosa

Ron la miraba embelesado, tenia tantas ganas de pasar toda su vida junto a la castaña y las pequeñas así que no tardo en preguntar

-Te parece que terminemos nuestra charla…- ella lo miro sonrojada y Ron lo noto aun con la falta de luz en la habitación

-Yo… como tu quieras

-Volveré a pedírtelo… pero primero quiero agradecerte todo esto, cuando terminamos mi mundo se derrumbo y pensé que jamás volvería a sentir tanta felicidad como cuando estaba contigo

-Lo siento…- le dijo ella tomando su mano y apretándola suavemente

-No lo hagas, solo se que quiero estar contigo para siempre… nunca deje de amarte y no creo que la vida me permita demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti, cásate conmigo

Saco del cajón de su buro, la pequeña caja de terciopelo negro y la abrió ante los ojos de la castaña, esta se sorprendió sobre manera el anillo era un aro delgado de oro blanco y en el centro un diamante que brillaba en exceso

Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos solo asintió con la cabeza- Si… acepto! Te amo

Las ganas de abrazarse eran muchas pero la pequeña Mía se interponía entre sus cuerpos, así que pacientemente esperaron que su hijita mayor terminara de comer, le sacaron el aire con golpecitos en la espalda y la arrullaron juntos hasta que durmió, Hermione la recostó junto a su hermana que parecía renuente en levantarse para comer, sus padres después se encargarían de eso, por lo pronto solo necesitaban sentirse

-Te amo, gracias por aceptar- le dijo Ron antes de dejarla sin aire con un beso que Hermione correspondió encantada, por unos momentos solo estaban ellos, cuando terminaron Ron hablo

-Recuerdas esa ves que me preguntaste…- Hermione lo interrumpió

-Por que todo tiene que ser así??

-Creo que ya tengo la respuesta- le dijo sonriendo sentándose al lado de ella mirando a las pequeñas luces de su vida

-Entonces, por que todo tiene que ser así??- repitió ella sonriendo

-Por que nuestro amor sobre pasa todos los limites, las peleas, los llantos, las alegrías y las dichas mas enormes- le dijo besándola en la mejilla y acariciando la cabeza de Eva- Por que si no fueras así no podría amarte y tu no me amarías a mi, por que nuestra vida seria excesivamente monótona si no fuéramos tan distintos, por que siento que eres mía cuando estamos juntos, convivimos y hacemos el amor pero al mismo tiempo eres una persona tan diferente a mi cuando no congeniamos en pensamiento y comienzan las peleas, por que ese grande amor nos entrego grandes frutos- dijo mirando a sus hijas que al parecer habían despertado y los miraban fijamente- Solo por eso todo tiene que ser así…

Fin…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Realmente quiero llorar, el último capitulo, una historia que solo empecé con una idea y de ella salieron 32 capítulos y 509 comentarios, son tantas cosas las que quiero decirles pero sobre todo GRACIAS!!

Primero comentare sobre la historia, que les pareció?? Mía y Eva!! Son unas bellezas y sus padres estarán juntos para siempre… sobre Odett, ya paso a la historia, para las personas que no entiendan lo que le dijo a Ron (ya que no se si saben lo que significa mandilón) bueno es como decir que es un hombre sumiso controlado por su mujer, obviamente el pelirrojo no lo es, pero una mujer dolida dice muchas tonterías.

Sobre que James se jala el cabello solito, no vayan a pensar que estoy loca, mi primito que tiene un mes lo hace, se jala el cabello y grita y cuando lo volteas a ver te mira medio raro como culpándote, jajaja, hace poco lo vi y me pareció gracioso que el bebe de Harry y Ginny también lo hiciera.

Otra cosa, quería pedir disculpas por la falta de actualización del epilogo de "Vuelve a mi", la inspiración no llega, pero al parecer es solo para esa historia, no se por que, ya he cambiado muchas cosas, agregado otras y no me convence, pero empecé una nueva historia se llama "Amor sin medida" ya tengo el primer capitulo y un poco del segundo, yo quiero publicar esta misma semana, es un alterfic, una historia alternativa totalmente fuera del mundo de Harry Potter, con decirles que ni siquiera tienen magia. Solo use los personajes y lo puse en otras circunstancias y en un mundo muy distinto, Harry es dueño de una gran empresa, Hermione su empleada modelo, Ron un cliente y Ginny… jajaja no seguiré contándoles ya lo verán y espero que me digan que les parece.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que dejaron comentarios en el capitulo anterior, pero no solo a ellos, sino a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi historia hasta este final, mil gracias por todo, por todas sus criticas, sus comentarios, sus ánimos y sus ocurrencias, las amo!! En serio!! Jajaja

Espero que me comenten si les gusto el final, unos cuantos reviews mas no me caerían mal, de nuevo gracias y díganme si quieren que publique la nueva historia, ustedes decídanlo!!

LOS QUIERO!! Hasta otra historia… bye bye

Umi Céfiro (umi guion bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)


End file.
